Doble moral
by Iced Fenix
Summary: Es 31 de octubre y ninguno sabe qué hacer para entretenerse en Halloween. "¿Por qué no nos divertimos haciendo lo típico de estas fechas?" preguntó Isabelle. Alec ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar el resto de lo que prometía ser una malísima idea. [Fanfic dividido en dos historias ("A" y "B") con un argumento base en común pero con distintos desarrollos que se complementan entre sí]
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**  
**Soy Ice, la autora de la cosa rara que os disponéis a leer.  
Me gustaría poder decir que es mi primer fic, pero ni esa excusa puedo poner ya. Cachís...**  
**En fin.**  
**Si finalmente os animáis a darle una oportunidad a este fic, más abajito pondré los detalles de las actualizaciones y demás.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**Este fic va dedicado a MERRY WEATHER H por hacerme el mejor regalo del mundo.**  
**Te adoro.**

* * *

—Los cuentos de hadas no son verdad. Los vampiros no son reales. Los hombres lobo no son más que viejas leyendas. Los brujos no son más que humanos farsantes que quieren sacarte el dinero.

El grupo al completo rodó los ojos mientras cada uno seguía a lo suyo. Simon, cansado de ellos pero todavía sin rendirse, continuó:

—Los ángeles son seres divinos que habitan en los cielos y nos protegen desde arriba.

—Como no cierre la boca voy a acabar cerrándosela yo de un guantazo —Gruñó el mayor de todos ellos, Jace, mientras completaba su parte del pentagrama.

Clary, la pequeña pelirroja, intentó apaciguar a su novio, pero éste no quería ceder. Bastante con que había dejado que el estúpido amigo de su chica fuese con ellos ¡no iba a aguantar sus tonterías!

—Los demonios provienen de los ángeles caídos y viven en los múltiples infiernos, desde donde atormentan a los humanos —Prosiguió el castaño ignorando al estúpido rubio que le había robado a la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado.

Isabelle, que había estado terminando lo que le tocaba, se incorporó y alejó unos cuantos pasos para tener una buena perspectiva del elaborado pentagrama invertido. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y subió sus manos hasta su cabeza para soltar el pasador que había estado sujetando su cabello para evitar que se ensuciase con las cenizas del ritual.

—Simon, en serio, ¿Por qué no te has quedado con Alec si esto te parece tan absurdo?

El aludido pegó un respingo y salió de una de las cada vez más frecuentes ensoñaciones en las que se sumergía cuando veía a la morena. Se enfadó consigo mismo por ello. Él llevaba toda la vida enamorado de Clary, y ninguna diosa de ojos oscuros y piel de porcelana podría cambiar eso.

—Porque le necesitábamos —Añadió Isabelle mientras se reunía con ellos —Necesitamos a cinco personas para el ritual, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Vale! —Exclamó triunfalmente el rubio mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que su prima Cecily y se reunía con el resto —¡Portal al abismo terminado! ¿Qué toca ahora?

* * *

"Los humanos son seres curiosos" Pensaba Magnus mientras se despertaba de su pequeño letargo al sentir la llamada inconfundible de una invocación "Saben lo que somos y lo que hacemos, pero siguen llamándonos a su hogar simplemente porque son demasiado arrogantes como para creer en nuestra existencia y se lo toman como un juego. Ellos deben ser los seres supremos y no cabe en sus diminutas mentalidades que en realidad no son más que juguetes en manos de seres mucho mayores"

Él nunca haría daño a un pobre e indefenso humano, no era su estilo. Aunque estos le habían despertado y a Magnus no le gustaba que le molestaran cuando dormía. Odiaba no estar perfecto, y seguro que haber descansado tan poco le dejaría ojeras. Sí… se saciaría con ellos antes de marcharse…

Un pensamiento infantil, tal vez; y más teniendo en cuenta sus ochocientos años de antigüedad. Después de todo, alimentarse de un Invocador le saturaba muchísimo más que cuando simplemente salía de caza. Pero no… no es bonito que te obliguen a abandonar tu cómoda cama así porque sí.

"Habéis invocado al íncubo equivocado, criaturas".

* * *

—¡Joder!, ¡Joder, joder, joder!

—Madre mía.

—Imposible…

—Os dije que mi hermano también lo había conseguido —Se regocijó Cecily mientras su primo tiraba de ella, Clary e Isabelle a su espalda para tratar de protegerlas.

Curiosamente el único que no parecía asustado era el único que se había opuesto al estúpido plan de Isabelle desde el principio. Simon, con paso lento pero seguro, se fue acercando al ser que estaba sentado al estilo indio en el centro del maldito dibujito que nunca deberían haber hecho.

—Demonio, ¿puedes entenderme?

El demonio, de piel color canela y cabello de brillantes colores, soltó una risita divertida mientras alzaba sus ojos gatunos.

—Hacía más de cincuenta años mortales que nadie me invocaba ¿Y tenía que hacerlo una criatura tan simple como tú?

Isabelle y Cecily lanzaron un chillido encantado al unísono mientras ambas lograban sobrepasar la protección de Jace y se acercaban hasta Simon y el demonio.

—¡Por el Ángel!¡Habla! —Exclamó con felicidad la morena de ojos azules.

El ser extraño se quedó mirándolas a ambas con una expresión de pura lujuria mientras una sonrisa enorme se extendía por su rostro.

—Esto ya me gusta más.

* * *

Magnus miró con curiosidad todo lo que le rodeaba. Hacía menos de siete días en tiempo mortal que había estado en el mundo humano para alimentarse, pero igualmente era muy curioso observar la casa de uno de ellos con tranquilidad. Normalmente las prisas y el desenfreno sexual le hacían olvidarse de contemplar la decoración, que en este hogar, por cierto, era exquisita.

—Tu hermano va a matarnos como sepa lo que hemos hecho —Le susurró la pelirroja en miniatura al rubio de bote.

Llevaban todo el trayecto en coche hasta Brooklyn susurrando y cuchicheando entre ellos.

"Como si no pudiera oírlos".

Cuatro de los cinco pares de ojos estaban constantemente clavados en él. Magnus buscó con la mirada a la morena de ojos oscuros, a la que halló unos metros más allá, apoyada sobre la isla de la cocina, hablando por teléfono con alguien que parecía ponerla de mal humor. Finalmente colgó y se unió al resto.

—Alec volverá mañana por la mañana, así que acabemos esto cuanto antes.

Cinco para elegir no estaba nada mal. Aunque ya podía descartar al rubito con cara prepotente (atractivo, pero no de su tipo), al castaño de gafas (podría ser curioso, pero había opciones mejores) y a la pelirroja (que le recordaba tanto a una niña que realmente dudaba de que tuviese siquiera quince años). Dos morenas preciosas, entonces.

—¿Cómo podemos devolverte a tu plano, demonio? —Le preguntó aquel al que todos llamaban Jace.

Magnus sonrió enseñando todos los dientes mientras clavaba sus ojos en el rubio impertinente.

—Adivina.

Decirles sus condiciones a los humanos siempre era lo más divertido. O bueno: casi.

* * *

—¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hará Alec cuando se entere de esto? —Dijo Jace con enfado —No podemos simplemente entregarle a uno de nosotros porque sí.

—¿Y por qué no? —Le rebatió Isabelle. Los dos chicos la miraron con la boca abierta mientras ella seguía hablando como si nada —Solo necesita tener sexo con uno de nosotros y podrá volver a su casa, ¿No? No es como si tuviésemos que sacrificarnos o algo así. ¡Vamos! ¡Es super sexy! Yo-

—No vas a ser tú —La cortó Jace antes de que pudiese siquiera proponerlo —¿Quieres que Alec me mate?

—Alec no tendría ni que enterarse de nada si dejamos de discutir y pasamos a la acción —Contraatacó ella.

Cecily y Clary seguían la pelea con atención, cada una rogando por no ser la escogida ya que sus corazones estaban ocupados y no sería correcto. Simon, mientras tanto, apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no sentía celos de aquel ser maligno por ser capaz de atraer a la magnífica Isabelle.

* * *

Magnus calculaba que no le haría falta alimentarse hasta dentro de tres días, por lo que no le importaba que de momento sus Invocadores se dedicasen a pelear entre ellos. Quizás hubiese sido conveniente que les dijese que no tenía por qué ser ninguno de ellos y que podían elegir entre todos a alguien de fuera, pero eso le hubiese quitado toda la diversión al asunto.

Abrió la puerta de la pulcra habitación de invitados donde le habían indicado que descansase y salió al pasillo. Lo había olido. _Ese_ olor…

—¿¡Pero cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vas a ser tú!? —Escuchó el grito desde el salón mientras seguía avanzando por la casa.

Magnus sonrió para sus adentros. Si su hambre se presentaba daría igual lo que ellos hubiesen decidido, y eso sin contar con el factor "invocación", que triplicaba sus ansias de sexo. Como tardasen más de tres días…

Al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación que contenía _aquel_ olor que había percibido cuando pasaba. Su mano tembló al tocar el pomo, pero finalmente abrió la puerta de par en par y se internó en el cuarto. Olor… _ese_ olor… Su hambre creció de forma desorbitada mientras la fragancia lo envolvía y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a salir de allí si no quería abalanzarse contra los débiles humanos que estaban unas estancias más allá y violarlos contra su voluntad.

_Ese_ olor.

El humano dueño de _aquella_ fragancia no estaba allí, eso podía asegurarlo; pero aquella era su habitación y tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

Magnus gimió mientras se deshacía de su ropa, se tumbaba sobre la cama que sus Invocadores le habían proporcionado y comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo con el simple recuerdo de _ese_ olor. Aquel humano de fragancia tan deliciosa volvería. Y él estaría esperándolo.

"Mío".

* * *

**Detallitos:**

**-Este fic lo actualizaré cada semana, específicamente los sábados por la tarde o domingos por la mañana (hora española).**  
**Me gusta actualizar semanalmente, pero voy a tener muy poco tiempo porque vuelvo al trabajo y a los estudios. Si en las próximas semanas veo que no puedo seguir el ritmo os avisaré.**

**-Las personas que hayan leído mi anterior fic saben que me gusta hacer capítulos largos. Sí, bueno: este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos (calculo que 14), ni dichos capítulos serán demasiado largos (no tan cortos como este, eso sí xD)**

**-Como siempre: el fic está totalmente planeado, por lo que nada de retrasos por "falta de inspiración"**

**-Si veis que no he actualizado ninguno de los días que he dicho: pasaos por mi perfil y mirad arriba del todo, donde explicaré los posibles motivos. Aunque intentaré no hacerlo porque odio faltar a mi palabra xD**

**-Mis notas de autor suelen ser kilométricas y eso puede aburrir mucho. A partir de ahora las cosas importantes solo las pondré al principio del capítulo y dejaré este hueco para mis desvaríos semanales.**

**-No exijo reviews ni nunca lo haré porque es algo que no soporto. Eso sí: me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos (buenas o malas críticas. Mientras sea con respeto, podéis decirme de todo) y siempre los contestaré.**

**-Amo los argumentos cliché.**

**-No os aburro más xD**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	2. 1A

**¡Hola!**  
**La semana pasada comenté que hoy diría si podría seguir un ritmo semanal a la hora de actualizar, y de momento me alegra decir que sí que podré. Igualmente las clases acaban de comenzar y todavía no está muy claro, pero por lo menos durante unas cuantas semanas podré hacerlo.**  
**En fin, ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

* * *

—¿Qué quería tu hermana?

Alec, que miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido, levantó la vista y la clavó en la del primo de su hermano.

—¿Puedes acercarme hasta mi casa? Creo que la han vuelto a liar.

* * *

Magnus miraba alternativamente a una y otra morena intentando concentrarse en la dura decisión que tenía por delante.

—Clary, Izzy y mi prima están fuera de toda decisión. Como vuelvas siquiera a insinuar que-

La de ojos oscuros era mucho más de su tipo; una chica descarada, con un excelente estilo de la moda y un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Pero la otra, pese a parecer mucho más descuidada a la hora de atender su aspecto, tenía los ojos azules. Pelo negro y ojos azules era su combinación favorita desde hacía por lo menos cinco siglos.

—¿Y pretendes que sea yo? El tinte te afecta al cerebro, imbécil.

—Eres el único soltero, idiota desconsiderado. Y soy rubio natural, sólo para que conste.

Y luego estaba _el_ olor. _Aquel_ olor. ¿Dónde demonios estaría el humano al que pertenecía? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO TENÍA YA EN SUS MANOS?!

—Pues también podrías hacerlo tú, que no sé yo por qué no te ofreces cuando eres el que se niega a barajar las posibilidades de las demás.

—¿Pretendes que deje que aquel —Dijo señalando al demonio. —súcubo infernal —Magnus rodó los ojos. Aquel humano era realmente ignorante e insufrible. —toque a mi hermana, mi prima o mi novia? ¿Eres retrasado?

—¿Tú ves que tenga tetas? Los súcubos son los demonios sexuales hembra, idiota.

El íncubo de rasgos asiáticos volvió a prestar atención a las dos preciosidades frente a él, que parecían ávidas de conocimiento. Él, sin embargo, estaba necesitado de otro tipo de cosa.

Maldito fuese _aquel_ olor. Maldito e irresistible.

Como al día siguiente no hubiese aparecido el humano al que pertenecía…

—¿Hay muchos como tú? —¿Como él? ¡Él era el magnífico Magnus Bane! Claro que no había nadie como él. —¿Tienes familia?

—Nosotros no tenemos familia. No como las vuestras, al menos.

No existía algo como un papá íncubo y una mamá súcubo felices y contentos criando a su retoño.

—¿No tenéis padres? ¿Y de dónde salís? —Preguntó la curiosa…eh… ¿Isabella?

—Fuimos humanos una vez.

Ambas le miraron con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Un humano puede transformarse en un demonio?

—No hay que generalizar. Yo hablaba de los súcubos e íncubos, pero hay infinidad de razas de demonios y cada una tiene sus costumbres, características, jerarquías…

—Bueno, que sí, que vale ¡pero tú sí fuiste humano! —Alzó la voz la joven de ojos oscuros. Aunque tampoco es que eso ayudase a acallar el ruido de los gritos que se estaban pegando los otros dos —¿Yo podría ser como tú? ¿Mantenerme joven eternamente simplemente a cambio de alimentarme cada cierto tiempo de la energía vital de otro mediante el sexo? ¡Sería como si me tocase la lotería!

—No es tan sencillo. Solo determinados humanos pueden llegar a transformarse.

—¿Qué tipo de humanos? —Preguntó la de ojos azules.

—Pues aquellos que nosotros denominamos "Candidatos". Verás-

El ruido de un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a Magnus y sus dos acompañantes. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Y ahora va y se marcha enfadada!

—¿Y te extraña? —La morena nº1 se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta el rubio y el castaño y les pegó sendas collejas a ambos —Sois unos imbéciles y no comprendo ni cómo os soporta.

—Ni yo sé por qué te soporta Gabriel a ti —Murmuró Jace, ganándose otra colleja.

Magnus no podía aguantar más. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo entre mortales, y de verdad que trataba de pasárselo bien y disfrutar de la experiencia todo lo posible, pero _ése_ olor…

—¿Y por qué no salimos a la calle a dar una vuelta? —Lejos. Todo lo lejos que fuese posible de la tentación que amenazaba con desquiciarle.

—¿Dar una vuelta? —Preguntaron Míster Creído y el Capitán Friki al unísono. Magnus se asombró al darse cuenta de que por una vez habían coincidido en algo. A ellos también pareció sorprenderles.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Exclamó emocionada la morena nº2 —¡Vayámonos de compras!

¿Compras?

...

Isabelle es una humana magnífica. Divertida, enérgica, con una habilidad impresionante para encontrar excelentes prendas de ropa en cualquier tienda… Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien y disfrutaba tanto sin sexo de por medio. Lamentablemente había comenzado a pensar en Isabelle como en una amiga y su atractivo de "ese tipo" había desaparecido. Bueno: Cecily tampoco estaba mal. Nada mal, a decir verdad.

Y luego estaban los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo mientras los seguían de tienda en tienda. Ahora que la pelirroja había desaparecido parecía ser la ojiazul la encargada de intentar mantener la paz. Magnus sintió tanta lástima por ella que casi renuncia a las horas de compras con Isabelle. Casi.

—¿Magnus?

El aludido se giró pensando que alguno de sus Invocadores quería tocarle las narices haciéndole más preguntitas. El íncubo comenzaba a pensar que quizá fuese buena idea contarles de una vez que no hacía falta que fuese ninguno de ellos quien se acostase con él y que podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Para que se callasen, más que nada.

Imposible.

—¿James?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo otro íncubo rondando por un centro comercial de Nueva York?

* * *

Alec y Will llegaron al piso que compartían el primero e Isabelle poco después de que el resto del grupo se hubiese marchado.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? Le dije que la recogería aquí. Maldita mocosa insoportable…

Alec se encogió de hombros y se echó sobre su cama. Maldita la hora en la que se le había ocurrido ir a dormir a casa de Will sabiendo que tendría que dormir en la habitación contigua a la de Henry. Aquel inventor chalado se pasaba toda la noche haciendo ruidos y provocando pequeñas explosiones que, pese a ser inofensivas, hacían mucho ruido.

—¿Si vuelve por aquí puedes decirle que coja un taxi y se encuentre con Jem y conmigo donde acordamos? Ya llego tarde.

Alec le dedicó un gesto afirmativo con la mano antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos y rendirse al sueño. No hay nada como dormir en tu propia cama.

* * *

—¿Le conoces? —Le preguntó Isabelle a James.

¿Ella le conocía a él?

—Isabelle, ¿qué has hecho?

Magnus sabía que había alguien detrás de aquello. Un Candidato era difícil de esconder durante demasiado tiempo y, ciertamente, no parecía que la persona que vivía en aquella casa tuviese quince años. No, al menos, por lo que había entendido al oír refunfuñar a Isabelle sobre _él_. Su hermano. Alexander.

—Alexander —Pronunció el moreno sin poder evitarlo. Hasta su nombre dejaba un regusto exquisito en el paladar.

James, que había estado interrogando a Isabelle, clavó sus normalmente amables ojos en el otro íncubo.

—Ve a buscar a Cecily —Ordenó a la morena.

Isabelle parecía querer replicar algo, pero, tras mirar durante unos segundos a James a los ojos, volvió sobre sus pasos y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Magnus fingiéndose indignado. —¿Quién es el que ha estado escondiendo a un Candidato a los ojos del resto de nuestra raza? Muy mal, James: las cosas no son así, y lo sabes.

James apretó los puños con fuerza y por primera vez Magnus tuvo miedo de él. James era uno de los antiguos, pero también era el íncubo más amable y más "humano" que había conocido nunca.

—Alec es buena persona, Magnus Bane. Aléjate de él.

—No puedes esconder a un Candidato. Son las reglas.

—¿Crees que eso me importa?

No. Claro que no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo fue James el que salvó a aquella muchacha, Tessa. Pero aquella vez El Consejo se lo dejó pasar debido a su influencia, y Magnus sabía que, incluso entre los demonios, las reglas eran sagradas. Si James volvía a traicionar a su raza…

—Te matarán, James.

El inconfundible jaleo que montaban Simon y Jace al discutir llegó a oídos de Magnus segundos antes de que los cuatro aparecieran por la esquina de la tienda de accesorios que acababan de visitar.

—No te atrevas a tocarle. —Dijo el peliblanco antes de tomar del brazo a una sorprendida Cecily y arrastrarla con él hacia la salida.

Magnus los miró marcharse con atención mientras Isabelle le miraba con curiosidad. James no era así normalmente, ¿por qué tanto ahínco en proteger a Alexander cuando parecía claro que no pensaba alimentarse de él? ¿Se habría vuelto James a enamorar de otro humano?

—¿Magnus?

El íncubo clavó sus gatunos ojos sobre la pelinegra y la miró con atención. Quizá fuese eso. A Magnus no le importaría tener que defender a un humano como Isabelle, ¿sería su hermano igual a ella y por eso había despertado el instinto protector del otro demonio?

* * *

Will estaba a punto de entrar al centro comercial cuando casi se choca de bruces con aquel al que buscaba. O con aquellos, más bien.

—¿La has recogido tú? —Preguntó al ver a Jem agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de su hermana y prácticamente arrastrándola con él. —¿Ha pasado algo?

Jem se relajó completamente al ver a Will y por fin soltó a una ceñuda Cecily.

—Vamos a casa. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu hermana, tus primos, y lo que hicieron ayer por la noche.

El ojiazul rezó al Ángel mentalmente para que su hermana no hubiese hecho la idiotez que él estaba sospechando.

—¿La curiosidad por los de mi raza os viene de serie a todos los humanos o es cosa de tu familia? —Le preguntó Jem mientras iban camino al coche, unos pasos por delante de su hermana.

Mierda.

Will había aprendido demasiado en el último año sobre los demonios sexuales como para siquiera pensar en la remota posibilidad de que todo volviese a la normalidad después de algo así.

—¿Va a por Alec? —Jem asintió con seriedad.

Mierda.

* * *

Básicamente el trayecto en taxi se resumía es discusiones e insultos entre lo que a Magnus le parecían los seres humanos más insoportables que había conocido en sus ochocientos años de vida.

—Divertido, ¿eh? —Comentó Isabelle cuando al fin llegaron al portal del edificio en el que había pasado la noche.

—¿Siempre son así? —La pelinegra comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso mientras Simon y Jace parecían estar comenzando una nueva discusión por ver quién de los dos pagaba al conductor.

—La mayoría de las veces. En otras ocasiones Alec se une a la absurda discusión tratando de defender a Jace y Clary se une para defender a Simon. —Por fin la humana sacó un manojo de llaves y le tendió una en concreto a Magnus —Somos un grupito muy divertido.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

* * *

—¿Isabelle? —Resonó la voz de la pelirroja a través del teléfono. —¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo media hora intentando contactar contigo y no me cogéis ninguno el teléfono.

—¿Con Jace y Simon en el coche? Ni siquiera era capaz de oír mis propios pensamientos. Como para escuchar el móvil... ¿Por qué demonios te has ido?

—Cállate y escúchame —Apremió Clary. —Es por tu hermano. Está en peligro.

—¿Max? —Jace seguro que no. Simon y él parecían muy ocupados ahora mismo.

—Alec —¿Alec? ¿Se habría perdido en la biblioteca? ¿O quizás había sacado "solo" un notable alto en otro examen? —Acaba de llamarme Cecily. Tenéis problemas.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la casa con lentitud, tratando de no hacer ruido.

_Él_ estaba aquí. _El_ olor se había intensificado de forma drástica y todo su cuerpo había reaccionado al deseo desde que había entrado en el portal del edificio. Ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse de que se cruzó con otras dos personas en el ascensor mientras ascendía al ático.

Estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí.

* * *

—¡¿Y tú le has dado las llaves de casa?! —Gritó Jace.

—¡¿Y yo qué sabía?! —Le devolvió los gritos su hermana. —Él parecía muy normal. Tiene que haber un error.

—¿Error? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que esa cosa salió por arte de magia de un circulito que nosotros dibujamos en el suelo? —Jace sabía que no solo era culpa de Isabelle, pero no podía pararse a pensar en que estaba siendo injusto. No con Alec en peligro. —¡Es un demonio, por el Ángel!

"A Alec no. A Alec no" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

* * *

Era hermoso.

Todos los Candidatos lo eran, sí (¿cómo no iba a serlo un futuro ser que se alimentaría gracias a su aspecto?), pero él…

O quizás a Magnus le parecía tan hermoso porque nunca antes se había encontrado con uno de su tipo. Puede que su atrayente aroma estuviese obnubilando su mente. El muchacho se removió en sueños y soltó un pequeño ronquido que revolvió todavía más su ya desordenado cabello. No; Magnus lo hubiese encontrado hermoso incluso si no hubiese sido un Candidato.

El ruido de la madera el crujir con violencia estalló en sus oídos, pero él ignoró cualquier cosa que no fuera el ser que tenía delante. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Solo dos pasos más y podría acariciar ese hermoso rostro que parecía cincelado por los estúpidos bichitos alados de Dios.

—Hijo de puta —Siseó alguien a su oído antes de que lo agarrasen con fuerza y tirasen de él hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

El ajetreo por fin pareció despertar al pelinegro, que abrió los ojos con sobresalto.

Azules.

—Joder… —Gimió el íncubo antes de que el rubito y el castaño lo terminasen de sacar de allí.

* * *

—Un demonio.

—Sí.

—Del infierno.

—Sí.

—De uno de ellos, en realidad. —Interrumpió la conversación Cecily, que había llegado treinta minutos atrás junto con Clary —Mi hermano y Jem estaban hablando de muchos infiernos con diferentes clases de demonios. Hay algunos que incluso-

Alexander alzó la mano para acallar a la morena. No podía ser. Era imposible. Maldita sea… ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar siquiera por la cabeza que dejar a sus hermanos solos era una buena idea? Había depositado demasiadas esperanzas en el buen juicio de Clary y Simon, estaba claro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que habéis encerrado en el cuarto de invitados es un demonio al que vosotros habéis invocado?

—Sí. —Volvió a repetir Jace.

Alexander se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear de un lado para otro como un animal enjaulado. Los demonios y los ángeles son simples mitos. La existencia de dichos seres es completamente imposible… ¿verdad?

—¿Es una especie de broma?

—No. —Respondió Jace con cansancio. Alec se lo había preguntado por lo menos trece veces en la última hora.

—Vale.

El ojiazul al fin se detuvo y volvió a sentarse frente a Jace.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer para sacarlo de aquí?

—Eso ya estaría solucionado si me hubiesen dejado a mí desde el principio. —Refunfuñó Isabelle.

—¡Izzy! —La reprendió el rubio.

—Jace —Volvió a llamar su atención. El de ojos dorados clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de su hermano y mejor amigo. —¿Cómo. Nos. Libramos. De. Esa. Cosa?

—Pues…

* * *

Llevaban ya varias horas discutiendo, aunque los gritos no habían comenzado hasta hacía unos escasos cuarenta minutos. El humano-… No… Alexander. Alexander tenía carácter y muy mal genio, al parecer. Y era muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos, a los que no paraba de sermonear a voz de grito mientras los otros dos intentaban defenderse del mismo modo.

Además de tener un rostro precioso, Alexander tenía una voz que sonaba como música para sus oídos. Ojalá pudiese escuchar esos gritos pero de otro modo… En su cama. Bajo su cuerpo. El ojiazul gimiendo su nombre y rogándole por más mientras él-…

"Basta, Basta, Basta" Se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo tratando de serenarse. Si dejaba que su hambre lo dominase acabaría echando todo a perder. Tenía que aguantar para saber por qué James se arriesgaba tanto por un simple mocoso que, pese a ser endiabladamente hermoso, no era más que un simple humano.

...

Hacía un buen rato que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Los humanos no parecían haber llegado a ninguna conclusión entre ellos, y eso comenzaba a desquiciarle. Bastante tenía ya con utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irrumpir en la habitación del ojiazul y hacerlo suyo, ahora encima no quería tener que añadir a la ecuación el hambre voraz que le poseería si no se alimentaba en las siguientes veintiocho horas. ¿Le odiaría Alexander si forzaba a alguno de sus amigos o familiares a tener sexo con él?

"¿Y eso qué me importa?" se preguntó a sí mismo. A nadie le preocupa lo que un tomate pueda sentir mientras se lo come, ¿Por qué debería importarle a él lo que pensase su futuro alimento?

De repente _el_ olor se hizo mucho más intenso.

Magnus se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado al borde de la cama mientras la manivela de la puerta bajaba y ésta se abría con lentitud y en silencio. El dueño de sus pensamientos y más profundos deseos entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Demonio y humano se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos. El primero con sus felinos ojos cargados de deseo, el segundo con sus zafiros repletos de odio hacia aquel que pretendía hacer lo que quisiese con las personas a las que más amaba.

—Lárgate de aquí. —Habló por fin el ojiazul, despertando a Magnus de su ensimismamiento. —Aléjate de mi familia.

El íncubo se puso en pie y se acercó con lentitud hacia Alexander, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre seguir haciéndose el duro y quedarse donde estaba o salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel ser que le provocaba emociones que no alcanzaba siquiera a comprender.

Magnus aprovechó el momento de duda del humano para acorralarlo contra la puerta y presionar ese perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo. Alec reaccionó con sorpresa y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del más alto por acto instintivo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Magnus gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir cada parte de la anatomía del contrario rozando su propio cuerpo. Sus labios se acercaron a la los del todavía sorprendido muchacho sin poder evitarlo. _Ese_ olor… _Esos_ ojos… _Esa_ boca…

—Mío.

* * *

**Las personas que ya me hayáis leído con anterioridad lo sabréis, pero yo soy muuuuy pesada. Y, como soy muy pesada, voy a comentar una de mis típicas paranoias de persona desequilibrada.**  
**Estoy muy mosqueada. Hace varias semanas me llegó un mensaje privado en el que me decían de malas maneras (En serio: podéis decirme lo que queráis, pero siempre con educación) que "mi fic (10 meses, 10 años) no podía clasificarse como T porque tenía mucho sexo de por medio". ¿En serio? ¿De verdad a alguien le parece que un lemon sin ningún tipo de parafilia ni demasiado explícito como son los que hago yo debe clasificarse de otro modo?**  
**Sé cómo es la política de fanfiction, pero es que me parece absurdo clasificar para mayores de edad algo que contiene algo tan natural como es el sexo. Puede que sea porque donde me he criado no se esconden las cosas como suelen hacer en muchos sitios, no sé.**  
**Bah, el caso es que he tenido que cambiarlo (me sentía mal al no hacerlo porque podría molestar a alguien) y estoy mosqueada.**  
**Supongo que también cambiaré la de este fic.**  
**Pfff...**


	3. 1B

**¡Hola!****  
**

**El capítulo que os disponéis a leer os puede resultar tremendamente conocido y absolutamente raro, pero aconsejo leerlo entero.**  
**Comentaré esto en las notas finales xD**

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**..**

**acny-aye: ¡Holaaa! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic y dejar un comentario. De verdad ¡Muchas gracias!  
Espero que no te líes demasiado con este capi xD  
¡Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

—¿Qué quería tu hermana?

Alec, que miraba la pantalla de su móvil con el ceño fruncido, levantó la vista y la clavó en la del primo de su hermano.

—Nada. —Le respondió mientras volvía a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. —No quería nada ¿Preparo yo el desayuno?

* * *

Magnus miraba alternativamente a una y otra morena intentando concentrarse en la dura decisión que tenía por delante.

—Clary, Izzy y mi prima están fuera de toda decisión. Como vuelvas siquiera a insinuar que-

La de ojos oscuros era mucho más de su tipo; una chica descarada, con un excelente estilo de la moda y un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Pero la otra, pese a parecer mucho más descuidada a la hora de atender su aspecto, tenía los ojos azules. Pelo negro y ojos azules era su combinación favorita desde hacía por lo menos cinco siglos.

—¿Y pretendes que sea yo? El tinte te afecta al cerebro, imbécil.

—Eres el único soltero, idiota desconsiderado. Y soy rubio natural, sólo para que conste.

Y luego estaba _el_ olor. _Aquel_ olor. ¿Dónde demonios estaría el humano al que pertenecía? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO TENÍA YA EN SUS MANOS?!

—Pues también podrías hacerlo tú, que no sé yo por qué no te ofreces cuando eres el que se niega a barajar las posibilidades de las demás.

—¿Pretendes que deje que aquel —Dijo señalando al demonio. —súcubo infernal —Magnus rodó los ojos. Aquel humano era realmente ignorante e insufrible. —toque a mi hermana, mi prima o mi novia? ¿Eres retrasado?

—¿Tú ves que tenga tetas? Los súcubos son los demonios sexuales hembra, idiota.

El íncubo de rasgos asiáticos volvió a prestar atención a las dos preciosidades frente a él, que parecían ávidas de conocimiento. Él, sin embargo, estaba necesitado de otro tipo de cosa.

Maldito fuese _aquel_ olor. Maldito e irresistible.

Como al día siguiente no hubiese aparecido el humano al que pertenecía…

—¿Hay muchos como tú? —¿Como él? ¡Él era el magnífico Magnus Bane! Claro que no había nadie como él. —¿Tienes familia?

—Nosotros no tenemos familia. No como las vuestras, al menos.

No existía algo como un papá íncubo y una mamá súcubo felices y contentos criando a su retoño.

—¿No tenéis padres? ¿Y de dónde salís? —Preguntó la curiosa…eh… ¿Isabella?

—Fuimos humanos una vez.

Ambas le miraron con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Un humano puede transformarse en un demonio?

—No hay que generalizar. Yo hablaba de los súcubos e íncubos, pero hay infinidad de razas de demonios y cada una tiene sus costumbres, características, jerarquías…

—Bueno, que sí, que vale ¡pero tú sí fuiste humano! —Alzó la voz la joven de ojos oscuros. Aunque tampoco es que eso ayudase a acallar el ruido de los gritos que se estaban pegando los otros dos —¿Yo podría ser como tú? ¿Mantenerme joven eternamente simplemente a cambio de alimentarme cada cierto tiempo de la energía vital de otro mediante el sexo? ¡Sería como si me tocase la lotería!

—No es tan sencillo. Solo determinados humanos pueden llegar a transformarse.

—¿Qué tipo de humanos? —Preguntó la de ojos azules.

—Pues aquellos que nosotros denominamos "Candidatos". Verás-

El ruido de un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a Magnus y sus dos acompañantes. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Y ahora va y se marcha enfadada!

—¿Y te extraña? —La morena nº1 se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta el rubio y el castaño y les pegó sendas collejas a ambos —Sois unos imbéciles y no comprendo ni cómo os soporta.

—Ni yo sé por qué te soporta Gabriel a ti —Murmuró Jace, ganándose otra colleja.

Magnus no podía aguantar más. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo entre mortales, y de verdad que trataba de pasárselo bien y disfrutar de la experiencia todo lo posible, pero _ése_ olor…

—¿Y por qué no salimos a la calle a dar una vuelta? —Lejos. Todo lo lejos que fuese posible de la tentación que amenazaba con desquiciarle.

—¿Dar una vuelta? —Preguntaron Míster Creído y el Capitán Friki al unísono. Magnus se asombró al darse cuenta de que por una vez habían coincidido en algo. A ellos también pareció sorprenderles.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Exclamó emocionada la morena nº2 —¡Vayámonos de compras!

¿Compras?

...

Isabelle es una humana magnífica. Divertida, enérgica, con una habilidad impresionante para encontrar excelentes prendas de ropa en cualquier tienda… Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien y disfrutaba tanto sin sexo de por medio. Lamentablemente había comenzado a pensar en Isabelle como en una amiga y su atractivo de "ese tipo" había desaparecido. Bueno: Cecily tampoco estaba mal. Nada mal, a decir verdad.

Y luego estaban los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo mientras los seguían de tienda en tienda. Ahora que la pelirroja había desaparecido parecía ser la ojiazul la encargada de intentar mantener la paz. Magnus sintió tanta lástima por ella que casi renuncia a las horas de compras con Isabelle. Casi.

—¿Isabelle?

La aludida se giró al reconocer la voz que la llamaba. Mierda. Se le había olvidado que Will iba a recoger a Cecily a su casa.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? Le dije que la recogería en tu casa. Maldita mocosa insoportable…

Will no era precisamente el tipo de persona con el que solía ir Isabelle. En un principio podía parecer divertido y alocado, al igual que Jace, pero luego resultaba ser un mocoso cursi y sensible enamorado de la poesía. Menuda decepción se llevó en su momento. Era muy guapo.

—No soy la niñera de Cecily. Ya es bastante mayorcita, ¿no crees?

Magnus miró con curiosidad al recién llegado. Pelo negro y ojos azules, al igual que su hermana. No estaría mal decir ahora que, si ambas partes llegaban a un acuerdo, el íncubo podría alimentarse de otro humano que no fuese el propio Invocador.

—Magnus Bane, encantado —Le tendió la mano el íncubo.

El ojiazul lo miró durante unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta de qué era lo que le había estado mosqueando desde hacía rato. Will ignoró deliberadamente la mano que el otro le tendía y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¡Mierda! —Se quejó cuando el contestador de su casa saltó por tercera vez. Alec tampoco le contestaba al móvil —Isabelle, no dejes que esa cosa toque a tu hermano.

Magnus rió para sus adentros. ¡Oh!, era un entendido. Interesante…

Un momento, ¿de qué conocía él al Candidato? De repente a Magnus aquel humano ya no le parecía tan atractivo. El Candidato era suyo. Si aquel simple humano se atrevía a tocarlo…

—¿A Alec? —La pelinegra los miró a ambos con escepticismo. —¿Acaso fue a Magnus a quien tú invocaste? —Will la miró con la sorpresa claramente reflejada en su rostro. —Deberías saber que tu hermana os escucha a ti y a tu novio a escondidas.

—No compares a Jem con el resto de esos monstruos.

¿Jem? ¿James Carstairs?

Magnus no entendía nada.

—¿Jem es un demonio? —La joven Isabelle mostraba una cara de confusión muy similar a la del demonio, cosa que a Magnus le encantó. Al menos no era él el único que se había perdido.

El inconfundible jaleo que montaban Simon y Jace al discutir llegó a oídos de Magnus segundos antes de que los tres aparecieran por la esquina de la tienda de accesorios que él acababa de visitar junto a Isabelle. Cuando el resto llegó a su altura, ambos ojiazules se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Cecily soltó un profundo suspiro de derrota.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Alec. —Se dirigió Will al demonio antes de tomar del brazo a una hastiada Cecily y arrastrarla con él hacia la salida.

Magnus los miró marcharse con atención mientras Isabelle le miraba a él con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía James jugueteando con un humano? ¿Acaso se volvería a repetir lo ocurrido con Theresa? ¿Y por qué aquel humano ponía tanto ahínco en proteger a Alexander? ¿Tendría algún tipo de lío con él?

—¿Magnus?

El íncubo clavó sus gatunos ojos sobre la pelinegra y la miró detenidamente.

¿Qué tendría aquel Alexander?

* * *

Jem estaba a punto de llegar al lugar de encuentro que habían acordado cuando Will casi se chocó de bruces con él.

—Creía que habías dicho que no habías encontrado a tu hermana en casa de los Lightwood y-… —Jem se quedó en silencio al ver la cara de preocupación de su humano. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Creo que todos tus esfuerzos no han servido de nada.

Jem no entendió lo que el otro quería decir hasta que a su olfato llegó el olor impregnado en la ropa de Will y, sobre todo, de Cecily.

—¿La curiosidad por los de mi raza os viene de serie a todos los humanos o es cosa de tu familia? —Preguntó el peliblanco mientras iban camino al coche, unos pasos por delante de la más joven. —¿Sabes su nombre?

—Magnus Bane. —Mierda. —¿Le conoces?

—Sí, le conozco, ¿conoce él la existencia de Alec?

—Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro.

Mierda.

* * *

Básicamente el trayecto en taxi se resumía es discusiones e insultos entre lo que a Magnus le parecían los seres humanos más insoportables que había conocido en sus ochocientos años de vida.

—Divertido, ¿eh? —Comentó Isabelle cuando al fin llegaron al portal del edificio en el que había pasado la noche.

—¿Siempre son así? —La pelinegra comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso mientras Simon y Jace parecían estar comenzando una nueva discusión por ver quién de los dos pagaba al conductor.

—La mayoría de las veces. En otras ocasiones Alec se une a la absurda discusión tratando de defender a Jace y Clary se une para defender a Simon. —Por fin la humana sacó un manojo de llaves y le tendió una en concreto a Magnus —Somos un grupito muy divertido.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Isabelle mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la herida que el rubio teñido de las narices le había provocado en el labio.

—Me ha pillado desprevenido. —Refunfuñó Simon mientras intentaba ignorar el cosquilleo que se expandía por su cuerpo desde el punto en que sus pieles hacían contacto. —Yo podría haberle devuelto el golpe perfectamente.

—Claro, claro…

Cuando su disputa había pasado a las manos, Isabelle había llamado a Clary para avisarla de lo que estaban haciendo y al parecer ella se había enfadado mucho. O eso había dicho la chica Lightwood para que Jace saliera corriendo a casa de su novia para intentar arreglar las cosas, pues resultaba que, cuando el rubio se había marchado, ella había confesado que ni siquiera había llegado a marcar el número de la pelirroja. A Simon no le extrañaba en absoluto que Isabelle y aquel demonio al que habían invocado sin quererlo se llevasen tan bien.

—¿No me crees capaz? —En ese momento el quinto taxi de la mañana pasó de largo y ambos suspiraron con pesadez. Sobre todo Simon, ya que Isabelle retiró su pálida mano. —Podría vencer a tu hermano en una pelea perfectamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tirando daditos como en esas cosas a las que juegas con Clary?

—Ni siquiera a _Dragones y mazmorras_ podemos jugar ya… —Y todo por culpa del estúpido Herondale.

Por fin un taxi vacío hizo caso a las señas de la morena y se paró frente a ellos. Isabelle le ayudó a levantarse del bordillo donde ambos habían estado sentados conversando y ambos se subieron a la parte trasera del vehículo.

—No seas así, Simon. —¿Que no fuese así? Seguramente ahora estarían juntos y felices. —Algún día tú también encontrarás a alguien.

Isabelle se inclinó hacia el asiento delantero para indicarle la dirección al conductor mientras éste arrancaba el taxi. En ese momento, por la ventanilla del lado en el que estaba situada la muchacha, Simon vio a Alec pasar por la acera y llegar hasta el portal de su edificio. Era extraño, pero Simon tenía la vaga sensación de que se olvidaba de algo importante que le había mencionado Isabelle…

* * *

Alec se entretenía jugando con los hilos sueltos de su deshilachada bufanda mientras caminaba por las calles contemplando el ruidoso tráfico de Nueva York. Siempre había querido vivir en algún sitio más tranquilo, menos agobiante; pero cuando Isabelle y Jace decidieron que querían quedarse en la Gran Manzana mientras sus padres se trasladaban a su pueblo de procedencia… A veces, como aquel día en concreto, Alec estaba un pelín cansado de ser la niñera de sus hermanos. Hasta las narices, mejor dicho.

Cuando habían terminado de desayunar, Will recordó de repente que había quedado con su "amigo" Jem para ir a comer junto a Cecily a algún sitio de Brooklyn. Alec, a su vez, había recordado con sobresalto que tenía que comprar un libro de apoyo para una de sus clases de la universidad. Y pensar que William podría haberlo acercado hasta su casa cuando fue a buscar a Cecily…

No estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber dejado a sus hermanos a solas la noche anterior sabiendo que seguramente se les ocurriría una idea descabellada para llevar a cabo, pero después de la semana llena de quebraderos de cabeza que le habían dado… Incluso Alexander Ligthwood necesitaba de vez en cuando descansar un poco de tanto problema. Solo esperaba que sus hermanos no hubiesen decidido quemar el piso de Simon como parte su "plan de diversión para la noche de los muertos". Cosa que, por otro lado, no le extrañaría mucho teniendo en cuenta la cantidad ingente de velas que Isabelle le había pedido a Cecily que comprara.

Alexander no se preocupó de su móvil hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni éste ni sus llaves estaban en su bolsillo. Lo que le faltaba ya para tener una mañana completita después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa del chalado compañero de piso de Will y de haber tenido que ir a cinco librerías distintas en busca del puñetero libro solo para encontrar que estaba agotado en todas ellas. Desde luego su día no podía ir a peor.

* * *

Magnus observaba con curiosidad la habitación del Candidato. Era algo sosa, llena de libros y papeles con apuntes por todas las superficies disponibles; el armario estaba casi vacío, solo lleno de trapos y más trapos de ropa sosa y anodina; y, por supuesto, ni una sola foto, como no podía ser de otra manera. Y no era el único lugar en el que había buscado una dichosa imagen de aquel Alexander, ¡No había cesado de buscarlas por toda la casa! Pero al parecer al, contrario que a su hermana, al Candidato no le gustaba demasiado ser inmortalizado. El íncubo ya se creía enloquecer entre la incertidumbre de no saber cómo sería su próxima presa y el maldito telefonillo, que no había parado de sonar en un buen rato.

En ese momento fue cuando le llegó _el_ olor. Todo a su alrededor se desdibujó y por un momento perdió completamente la noción sobre su propia identidad. _La_ fragancia se fue haciendo más y más fuerte conforme el chico se fue acercando y Magnus prácticamente podía sentir al ascensor ascendiendo hasta el ático donde él se encontraba.

Al fin…¡Al fin estaba allí!

* * *

No había sido difícil que Madame Dorothea, su extraña y excéntrica vecina del bajo, le abriese la puerta tras estar tocando como loco el timbre de su casa durante al menos diez minutos. Ahora solo tendría que esperar vete tú a saber cuántas horas a que su hermana volviese, ya que tampoco tenía su móvil y no podía ni volver a casa de Will porque él ya que no estaba. Todo genial y estupe-

Alec miró la puerta entreabierta de su casa con horror. ¿Y si habían robado? ¿Y si le habían hecho daño a su hermana? ¿Cómo podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia de haber ignorado las evidentes señales de peligro?

—¿Izzy? —Preguntó con indecisión mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba en el salón. —¡Izz!

Un robo no parecía posible teniendo en cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto estado. Ahora Alec se inclinaba más por la opción de matar a su hermana por descuidada e irresponsable.

* * *

—¿Izzy? —Escuchó una hermosa vocecita venir desde la puerta de entrada.

Magnus dejó a un lado la vieja camiseta que había encontrado bajo la almohada (y que había estado olisqueando como un drogadicto en busca de su preciada heroína) y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde hallaría aquello que algún otro de su especie le había estado negando. Porque sí, ahora estaba seguro: alguien había estado ocultando a Alexander ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué? Cualquier súcubo o íncubo hubiese hecho suyo a aquel humano para poder hacerse más poderoso.

—¡Izz!

Alexander tenía una voz que sonaba como música para sus oídos. Ojalá pudiese escuchar esos gritos pero de otro modo… En su cama. Bajo su cuerpo. Aquel humano gimiendo su nombre y rogándole por más mientras él-…

Magnus sonrió al pensar que no tardaría demasiado en tenerlo tal y como quería. Y entonces sería tan poderoso que podría compararse a los miembros del Consejo y nadie volvería a cuestionarle. Y si encima el Candidato era tan hermoso como el ser que tenía ante sí…

—¿Alexander?

El muchacho, de exquisita piel pálida y oscuro cabello negro, giró su preciosa carita hacia él y clavó su espectaculares ojos azules en los suyos.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Decían que todos los Candidatos eran hermosos, sí (¿cómo no iba a serlo un futuro ser que se alimentaría gracias a su aspecto?), pero él…

O quizás a Magnus le parecía tan hermoso porque nunca antes se había encontrado con uno de su tipo. Puede que su atrayente aroma estuviese obnubilando su mente. El muchacho le devolvió una mirada desafiante mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva. Como si eso pudiese proteger a una criatura tan frágil de un demonio.

No; Magnus lo hubiese encontrado hermoso incluso si no hubiese sido un Candidato.

—¿Quién. Demonios. Eres. Tú? —Magnus sonrió con diversión ante la ironía de la pregunta.

—Tu dueño. —El humano lo miró con la sorpresa perfectamente reflejada en sus transparentes ojazos.

—¿Perdón?

El íncubo se acercó con lentitud hacia Alexander, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre seguir haciéndose el duro y quedarse donde estaba o salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel ser que le provocaba emociones que no alcanzaba siquiera a comprender.

Magnus aprovechó el momento de duda del humano para acorralarlo contra la puerta y presionar ese perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo. Alec reaccionó con sorpresa y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del más alto por acto instintivo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Magnus gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir cada parte de la anatomía del contrario rozando su propio cuerpo. Sus labios se acercaron a la los del todavía sorprendido muchacho sin poder evitarlo. _Ese_ olor… _Esos_ ojos… _Esa_ boca…

—Mío.

* * *

**No, no se me ha ido la olla más de lo normal xD**  
**La idea original de este fic trata precisamente de esto. ¿Recordáis que comenté que habría 12 capis + prólogo + epílogo? Pues de esos 12 capítulos, la mitad serán "A" y la otra mitad "B". Sé que si comparamos estos dos capis puede parecer que será lioso, pero puedo asegurar que a partir del capi 2 la trama cambia totalmente y las dos realidades se distancian del todo.**

**No quiero enrollarme por aquí, así que, si tenéis alguna duda: escribidme un mensaje privado y os lo aclararé.**  
**Igualmente todo quedará claro en los próximos capítulos, pero bueno xD**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	4. 2A

**¡Hola de nuevo, querida/os mía/os!**

**Vengo por estos lares a avisar de que tengo un esguince en la muñeca derecha. Supuestamente no tendría que tocar el ordenador, pero yo soy así de rebelde (?)**  
**Quería comentarlo por si veis que en las próximas semanas me retraso un poco en actualizar (cosa que trataré por todos lo medios de no hacer) y porque... bueno, por primera vez en mi vida no contestaré de forma extensa los mensajes y reviews.**  
**Lo sé, es maravilloso que no tengáis que aguantar mis tonterías xD**  
**Bueno, ¡a leer!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

* * *

La frágil criatura se retorcía y gimoteaba bajo mi cuerpo mientras yo acariciaba sutilmente su cuerpo por encima de sus malditas y desastrosas prendas. Pero era complicado detenerme en aquel punto. MUY complicado ¿Cómo contenerme de tomar a ese magnífico humano al que me moría de ganas por poseer?

Acaricié con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz su delicado cuello y, sin siquiera pensarlo, y por puro instinto, mi mano se coló bajo su cabeza reposada en la almohada y la levanté unos centímetros hasta que su boca chocó con la mía. Delicioso. Alexander, esta frágil e insignificante criatura, es lo más delicioso que he probado jamás.

Justo cuando creía que no podía sentir más gozo que en aquel momento, los labios del humano comenzaron a moverse en sincronía con los míos mientras sus suspiros se hacían más y más frecuentes. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que a través de mis manos notaba cómo su cuerpo iba despertándose y su mente salía de su letargo.

—Buenos días, criatura.

Sus hermosos zafiros terminaron de abrirse mientras él me devolvía la mirada todavía con los ojos nublados por el sueño.

—¿Qué-?

Me dediqué a lamer la preciosa curvatura de su cuello hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Que lo hubiese estado esperando no significa que su puñetazo doliese menos.

Alexander se escabulló con una rapidez y una agilidad bastante notables para un simple humano. Mi hermosa criatura se puso en pie y se paró frente a mí en una postura defensiva. Otra vez. ¿Se dará cuenta alguna vez de que no podría siquiera llegar a tocarme si no deseo que lo haga? Pobres seres inferiores y terriblemente estúpidos.

—¡¿Q-Qué hago yo aquí?!

—Viniste tú mismo a buscarme, ¿recuerdas? —Una sorpresa de la cual no me quejo en absoluto. —Y sabiendo qué soy y lo que hago... ¿Estabas desesperado por llamar mi atención, tal vez?

Las pálidas mejillas de Alexander se llenaron de color y abrió y cerró su boca varias veces intentando decir algo, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto terriblemente adorable Espera, ¿adorable? Los humanos no son adorables. Son atractivos, sexys, horriblemente espantosos… ¿pero adorables? "Adorable" no es una palabra válida en el vocabulario de los demonios de mi clase. Ni en la de los demonios en general, vamos.

—¿Me has…? —Desvié la vista de esos apetitosos, y todavía húmedos de mi propia saliva, labios y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. —¿Me has hecho algo?

—¿Hacerte algo? —Al fin me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él lentamente, tratando de no asustar a mi huidiza presa. No fui capaz de despegar mis ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. —Nada de lo que me gustaría hacerte, créeme.

La mirada que él me devolvía revolvía mi interior de una forma indefinible y completamente nueva para mí, y eso me asustaba. Incluso Isabelle, que fue la primera en hacerse a la idea de lo que yo era y de lo que supondría haberme invocado, me miró con algo de temor y cautela durante las primeras horas. Pero él…

—¿Por qué no me temes, criatura? —Finalmente conseguí llegar a su altura y colocarme frente a él, que alzó ligeramente su rostro para no perder el contacto visual. No me había dado cuenta de que solo es unos centímetros más bajo que yo.

—No lo sé. —Alexander ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y parte de su descuidado y excesivamente largo flequillo tapó sus ojos. Me sorprendí a mí mismo teniendo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para evitar que mi mano tomase esos suaves cabellos y los apartase. —Sé que no me harás daño.

Bueno…

—En eso debo darte la razón. —Guié una mano y la coloqué sobre su cintura, tanteando el terreno. Sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza a través de esa cortina de ébano y su boca hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no trató de apartarse. Perfecto. —Cuando estoy cerca de ti en lo último en lo que pienso es en hacerte daño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sentí una enorme sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro mientras atraía su cuerpo hasta hacerlo chocar contra el mío y colocaba mi otra mano en su mejilla.

—Déjame demostrártelo. —Susurré contra sus labios.

Los demonios sexuales como yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a nuestra disposición y, precisamente por eso, somos muy pacientes y nos tomamos las cosas con calma. Pero en serio, James, o me entero de una maldita vez de por qué te obcecas tanto en proteger a Alexander u os mando a ti y a tus estúpidos sermones de vuelta a nuestro plano.

—Aléjate de él. —Dijo con calma el moreno que había entrado en la habitación junto a James.

Alexander, que se había sobresaltado al escuchar el estruendo que había provocado la puerta del dormitorio al ser abierta con violencia y chocar contra la pared de detrás, al fin despertó del adormecimiento en el que yo le había sumido y por primera vez me miró con ésa mirada de horror que yo hubiese deseado que nunca apareciese en sus ojos.

James se colocó entre mi criatura y yo, manteniéndolo tras su espalda mientras Alexander parpadeaba repetidas veces sin acabar de comprender lo que pasaba.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te acercases a él.

Ni siquiera me molesté en desviar mi vista hacia mi peliblanco congénere.

Te odio, James.

..

Las discusiones entre el grupito de humanos, que no había hecho más que aumentar gracias a la aparición de mi criatura y el santurrón de James y su bocazas acompañante, se habían vuelto completamente tediosas y aburridas ¿Así es como se entretienen los humanos normalmente? Alguien debería enseñarles que con el sexo te evitas muchos disgustos y se disfruta mucho más que gritándose los unos a los otros. Y además no hacen más que darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo temita que habían estado tratando el día anterior.

Mis ojos no se desviaron en ningún momento de Alexander, que miraba y escuchaba la conversación del resto con mucha atención y sin intervenir en ningún momento ¿Qué se está pasando por tu cabeza, criatura?

Lo cierto es que a ninguno de ellos parecía haberle sentado demasiado bien saber que James era un ser como yo. Cecily, sobre todo, parecía cabreadísima con su hermano, el moreno de ojos azules. Estoy seguro de que hace unos días me hubiese encantado tener a ambos hermanos "cerca", pero después de estar a solas con Alexander… Su olor todavía obnubilaba mi mente y me hacía desear en todo momento acariciar su nívea piel.

—¡Eres un monstruo, como él! —Le gritó el rubito de las narices a James.

Me molesta por la parte que me toca; pero Jem se lo merece, por pesado.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! —Le gritó el hermano de Cecily. Paso de aprenderme su nombre. En cuanto tome a Alexander no pienso volver a acercarme a cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda de ninguno de ellos.

Sherry, que al igual que Alexander había estado muy callado en la última media hora, fue el encargado de sacarlos de su estúpida conversación.

—¿Y por qué a Alec? —Todos, incluido yo, nos giramos hacia él. —Quiero decir, —Continuó, algo más cohibido. —¿por qué Jem está tan empeñado en que Magnus no toque a Alec? ¿No debería protegernos a todos? O a ninguno, en todo caso.

—Porque Alec es un Candidato. —Respondió James con simpleza.

Uy

Cecily e Isabelle giraron la cabeza hacia mí como movidas por un resorte, mientras que el resto seguía mirando al peliblanco a la espera de alguna explicación que en verdad explicase algo.

—Un Candidato es un humano con opciones a convertirse en íncubo o súcubo, respectivamente.

—Con MUCHAS opciones. —Murmuró el Jace en versión moreno.

James le pegó un codazo.

—Espera, ¿Cómo que muchas opciones? —Preguntó Jace mientras se acercaba todavía más a Alexander en el sofá, como tratando de protegerlo simplemente con su presencia. —¿De qué opciones hablas?

—Pues muy fácil: —Soltó el pelinegro antes de que James pudiese impedírselo. —Que si éste —Dijo señalándome de forma despectiva —o cualquiera de su especie se acuesta con tu hermano ¡pluf! Alec pasará a ser otro bichito devorador de energía vital.

—¿Perdón?

Jace parecía anonadado y tenía una cara de asombro solo superada por la de su pelirroja acompañante, sentada al otro lado de Alexander.

—¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que uno de los vuestros encuentre a alguien como Alec? —Se dirigió Clarissa a James.

Había estado tan pendiente de las reacciones del resto de la tropa que ni siquiera me había fijado en él. Alexander miraba hacia sus pies de forma distraída mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

—Su olor nos atrae como polillas hacia la luz.

Alexander alzó al fin su rostro y me miró con una expresión que yo no supe reconocer. Las variaciones de emociones de los humanos son innumerables y, sinceramente, yo básicamente solo me había esforzado en memorizar y reconocer aquellas que iban asociadas a las relaciones carnales.

—¿Y tú por qué has estado protegiendo a mi hermano? —Preguntó Isabelle. —¿Acaso a ti no te afecta su olor a… lo que sea que huela?

—Claro que me atrae, pero-

Alexander no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de Jem. Simplemente se puso en pie y se marchó por el pasillo, alejándose de mi vista.

—Ni se te ocurra seguirle. —Me siseó James, adivinando lo que yo pretendía hacer.

Realmente le odio.

..

Cuando terminó la eterna discusión, casi dos horas después, y por fin se marchó Jace, el último rezagado, me dirigí a la que por algún motivo ya consideraba mi habitación. Cuán grande y grata fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme al dueño de mis pensamientos sentado en la cama leyendo un libro. Alexander dobló el borde de una de las páginas del desgastado volumen y lo cerró, dejándolo a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué leías? —Sus ojos me miraron atentamente mientras yo cerraba la puerta a mi espalda lo más aprisa posible como acto reflejo, tratando de evitar que su maravillosa fragancia se escapase.

—¿De verdad te importa? —Aparté el libro a un lado para poder ocupar yo su lugar.

—La verdad es que no. —Alexander se removió en su sitio, pero no se apartó de mi lado. —Lo que realmente quiero saber es por qué estás aquí. —Por fin, tras horas de espera, volví a acariciar la piel de su mejilla, que se puso colorada bajo mi tacto. —¿Acaso eres como tu hermana y quieres vivir para siempre?

—¿Mi hermana te dijo eso? —Preguntó. —¿Ser inmortal? No, la verdad es que no. Debe ser triste vivir para siempre viendo morir a todos.

¿Triste? ¿Gozar de todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar le parece triste? Vería morir a miles de millones de humanos con tal de vivir solo un año más.

Bajé mi mano hasta su cuello y aparté hacia un lado su camiseta, dejando al descubierto los chupetones que yo mismo le había hecho la noche anterior a lo largo de la clavícula.

—¿A qué has venido, entonces? —Me forcé a mí mismo a alejar mi mano de él y me levanté de la cama, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Pero es muy difícil aguantar la tentación cuando toda la habitación huele a él. Ahora no me parece tan mala idea dejar la puerta abierta para que esto se aireé.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró de forma casi inaudible. —La verdad es que no lo sé. —Reafirmó antes de levantarse e irse.

No lo entiendo.

..

Mi tercer día en la casa de mis Invocadores amaneció de forma extraña. De forma extraña más que nada porque Alexander entró en la habitación dando un portazo sobre las seis de la mañana. Y porque no tengo hambre.

¿Por qué todavía no tengo hambre?

—¡¿Habéis decidido que vas a alimentarte de mi hermana?! —Rugió mientras se acercaba a mi cama y me tomaba con fuerza de la camisa hasta lograr incorporarme. —¡¿Cómo has podido aceptar algo así?!

Juro que no entiendo la obsesión de los humanos de protegerse los unos a los otros. Ni la de James, aunque no sea humano.

—Si te soy sincero al único al que quiero tener ahora mismo es a ti. —Y ahora más que nunca. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo se enfurece su aroma se triplica o algo así? —Pero las cosas no son así. Ellos han decidido que sea tu hermana porque es la única soltera o yo qué sé y-

—¡¿Y eso qué importa?! —¿Es normal estar tan arrebatadoramente hermoso cuando uno está enojado? —¿No dice Jem que para ti soy irresistible? ¡Pues tómame a mí! Pero como te atrevas siquiera a acercarte a Izzy…

—No es tan sencillo, criatura. —Su agarre se aflojó, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan lacerante como el acero. —Fueron ellos los que me invocaron y ellos son los que deben decidir con quién acabaré el Contrato. Son las leyes establecidas por nuestro Consejo, criatura. Yo no puedo-

—¿Consejo? ¿Contrato? ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando! Yo solo te advierto que como le pongas un solo dedo en la mano a mi hermana no vivirás para contarlo.

Idiota…

—¿Crees de verdad que si fuese yo el que eligiese no te habría escogido a ti?

Sin tener que usar ni una décima parte de mi fuerza, conseguí girar las tornas y apresé a mi hermosa presa entre el colchón y mi cuerpo. En cuanto nuestras pieles hicieron contacto no pude hacer más que soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Gemido que, para mi sorpresa, Alexander secundó.

—¿Es esto normal? —Susurró mientras yo colaba mi mano bajo su deshilachado suéter. Increíble. ¿Por qué alguien con un cuerpo tan glorioso lo escondería bajo ropa tan espantosa?

—¿Qué es "esto"?

—Sentirme tan vulnerable cuando tú me tocas. —Me separé levemente de él y lo miré a los ojos. —Me excito con tu simple contacto.

Puede que "adorable" no sea una palabra típica de mi raza, pero no encuentro otro término para describir al ser que tengo bajo mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo si no crees que conseguimos que todos nuestros objetivos caigan a nuestros pies? —Aunque contigo es difícil, criatura. Llevo todo el día intentando que caigas bajo mi influjo y solo ahora, tocándote directamente, he conseguido que caigas en él. Normalmente mi sola presencia es suficiente. —Ventajas, ¿no crees?

—¿Por eso no recuerdo nada desde ayer por la noche? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Tocarte. —Le dije mientras atrapaba uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos y lo apretaba ligeramente. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el mío y yo aproveché para lamer sus labios con deleite. —Besarte.

Alexander gemía y se retorcía entre mis brazos de forma deliciosa. Si solo pudiese tomarlo ahora… Si ésas estúpidas leyes no existieran podría tenerlo ahora mismo.

Pero podría hacerlo… podría forzar a cualquiera de sus hermanos a que aceptase que fuese Alexander el que cumpliese con mi Contrato y entonces yo…

..

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud. Primero algunos parpadeos perezosos, después sus párpados comenzaron a aletear con rapidez y finalmente sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el techo antes de buscar por toda la habitación hasta encontrarme sentado en la pequeña cómoda que había frente a la ventana.

—Tu hermana se ha marchado hará una hora. —Le dije antes de que él pudiese comenzar a gritarme otra vez. —Volverá por la tarde.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —Volvió a ponerse a la defensiva mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una puerta situada a la derecha del gran armario ropero. Puerta de la que yo ni siquiera me había percatado y que parecía llevar a un aseo privado. Mira tú. —¿Le has hecho algo?

Me asomé por la puerta que él acababa de atravesar y vi cómo mi criatura se lavaba la cara, frotándola vigorosamente.

—Se te pasará en un rato. No te preocupes.

Alexander alzó la vista y me miró a través del espejo.

—¿Pasarme?

—Ése adormecimiento que sientes ahora mismo. Tu cuerpo está cansado por estar demasiado tiempo conmigo.

Yo no lo sabía. Nunca lo había pensado siquiera. Cuando un humano me atrae lo que hago es seducirlo para llevármelo a la cama y alimentarme de su energía vital hasta saciarme. Tocar a alguien… tocar a un humano sin llegar hasta el final…Nunca creí que por el simple hecho de tocar su piel pudiese saciar hasta tal punto mi apetito.

—¿Tus besos me atontan?

—Esa es una manera muy acertada y simple de definirlo, pero sí.

Alexander se separó del lavabo y se balanceó de forma bastante notoria mientras intentaba llegar hasta la puerta. Hasta que, finalmente, tuvo que apoyarse definitivamente en la pared para no caer al suelo. Sus piernas parecían débiles y temí que en cualquier momento pudiese perder el conocimiento.

—¿Tú me has hecho esto? —No debería. Alimentarse una única vez de un humano no debería dejarlo tan débil; y mucho menos si no he llegado hasta el final, como es el caso de Alexander. —No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

—No puedo hacer eso, criatura. —Alexander me miró con furia y trató de apartarse cuando yo me acerqué a él, pero fue demasiado lento. Lo aferré de la cintura para evitar que volviera a desestabilizarse y lo fui guiando hacía la cómoda donde yo mismo había estado sentado. —Sentirme atraído por ti es algo que no puedo evitar.

Es algo primitivo. Es algo que me vuelve loco y amenaza con desquiciar mi mente si no consigo tener su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Pero él es diferente a los demás. Maldita sea, ahora entiendo a James.

—Pues inténtalo. —Insistió. —Aléjate de mí y entonces mi olor no te afectará.

—Eso sería contraproducente para ti, ¿no crees?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me preguntó con la duda claramente marcada en sus ojos.

No entiendo a Isabelle. Ella estaba allí ayer por la noche; ella estaba presente cuando James explicó todo lo que concierne a los Candidatos. Ella sabe lo que le pasará a su hermano si él y yo tenemos sexo.

—Tú hermana ha accedido a que tú ocupes su lugar.

Alexander se quedó en shock mientras yo guiaba mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y acariciaba sus marcados pómulos. Si todos los Candidatos son tan perfectos como él tendré que esforzarme en encontrar al próximo antes de que se me adelanten.

—Puedes ocupar el lugar de tu hermana, criatura. —Volví a repetirle al ver su nula capacidad de reacción.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Al fin reaccionó mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza. —Yo… No puedo hacer algo así. No puedo.

—Tú no tendrías que hacer nada. —Él se revolvió, intentando alejar mis manos de su rostro. —Acuérdate de lo que ha sucedido antes. Tú cuerpo reaccionará de forma instintiva en busca del placer que yo te proporcionaré y-

—No puedo. —Volvió a repetir con la respiración más agitada.

No vas a marcharte, criatura. Ahora ya casi te tengo y no voy a permitir que sea otro de los míos el que disfrute de tu glorioso cuerpo. Ni que te transformes en un Puro, tal y como James quería.

—¿Dejaras que sea tu hermana la que tenga relaciones con un ser como yo? ¿Con un demonio?

El amor es curioso. Consigue que lo humanos lleguen a tomar decisiones que de otro modo jamás tomarían. Y Alexander ama con todo su ser a sus hermanos. Lo he visto.

—¿Te alejarás de ellos para siempre? No puedo estar seguro de que una vez que tu contrato haya finalizado no volverás aquí y harás daño a mi familia.

Yo ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era amar. Sé que la amaba a ella, a Camille; pero no recuerdo qué es lo que sentía. El amor no tiene cabida en un mundo como el mío.

—Tienes mi palabra, criatura. —Después de todo sois tú y el poder que conseguiré tras hacerme contigo lo que verdaderamente me importa. —No volveré a acercarme a ninguno de los tuyos.

Alexander parecía seguir dudando. Mierda, ¿tanto le cuesta simplemente aceptar? Incluso entre la belleza característica de los demonios sexuales yo soy de lo mejorcito.

—Criatura, ¿acaso no te atrae la idea de disfrutar más de la vida? Tendrás tiempo más que de sobra para hacer todo lo que siempre has querido.

—A cambio de tener que tener que acostarme con cientos de personas para poder alimentarme, ¿no? No puedo hacerlo. Yo…

"Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas" me sorprendí a mí mismo deseando. No puedo; no quiero que nadie más pueda tocar su cuerpo. Imágenes de Alexander siendo toqueteado por otros humanos me vinieron a la mente y la furia creció dentro de mí. Él no puede hacerlo. Yo no permitiré que lo haga.

—Vale. Entendido. —Me acostaré con Isabelle y el Contrato quedará finalizado. Y entonces volveré y ayudaré a James a protegerle para que nadie pueda percatarse de él. Nadie puede tocarle salvo yo.

—Lo haré. —Dijo él entonces. —Pero aléjate de mi familia.

No. Ahora no.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar lo que él había dicho, pero era imposible: cada célula de mi cuerpo podía sentir que el Contrato ya estaba firmado. Tendrás que convertirte en uno de los míos, criatura.

Una risa histérica se escapó de mis labios. No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué ahora de repente no quiero tocarle? El deseo me está comiendo por dentro y él el ser más magnífico que he visto nunca.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó mientras colocaba su cálida mano en mi mentón y me obligaba a alzar el rostro.

Me ha tocado. Es la primera vez que él me toca por propia voluntad. Y sus ojos… esos ojos que me miran con preocupación.

No lo entiendo.

—¿Magnus?

Pero el contrato ha sido firmado y no hay vuelta atrás, criatura.

—Ya eres mío.

* * *

**Quería dedicar es****te capi a Agatha Scarleet, mi algodón esponjoso, porque...  
****Bah, ella sabe por qué.  
****Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí esta semana, querida ;)**

**Y también, como punto y final a las notas de autor que no debería de estar haciendo debido a mi condición (xD), quería recomendar a todas las personas que leyeron mi anterior fic el cómic que MERRY WEATHER H hizo sobre el primer encuentro de Alec y Magnus y, por otro lado, el fic "Fugitivos del Amor" de ILSLy.  
(Ambos links están al final de mi perfil)**  
**Gracias a ambas por hacerme unos regalos tan hermosos. Sois absolutamente... indescriptibles.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	5. 2B

**¡Holap!**  
**Me gustaría recodar que tengo la mano... eh... fastidiada, así que lamento que el capi, los pm y todo lo que escribo en general sea más corto de lo normal.**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**..**

***k590: Si sigues alabándome de tal manera voy a acabar creyéndomelo *-***  
**Síp; Jem y Willy Wonka serán pareja. Aunque no saldrán mucho precisamente porque solo escribo Malec y ellos serán una pareja secundaria. Pero bueno, ¡ya los veremos un poco más adelante! :D**  
**Un abrazo, querida ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras!**

* * *

Era cálido. Y cómodo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Cuando el sueño se disipó obligué a mis párpados a no abrirse, queriendo retener durante más tiempo la tranquilidad que se había adueñado de mí.

Cuando al fin me digné a lo irremediable y abrí mis ojos, mi vista no fue capaz de adaptarse a la imperturbable oscuridad. ¿Dónde estoy? No es mi cama, ni tampoco la de mi hermana o el sofá-cama que uso cuando me quedo en casa de Jace y Clary. Tampoco se trata del viejo colchón de la habitación de invitados de Will, eso seguro. Mis pupilas al fin se adaptan a la luz y observo que me encuentro en una habitación amplia pero escasamente amueblada. Aunque lo cierto es que yo a duras penas distingo bultos entre tantas sombras.

Intento ponerme en pie para tratar de averiguar dónde demonios estoy y por qué no recuerdo cómo he llagado aquí, pero mis piernas fallan y vuelvo a caer sentado en la cama.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No entiendo nada. Espera: Will. Me quedé a dormir en casa de Will porque no me apetecía inmiscuirme en ninguno de los alocados planes de los chiflados de mis hermanos y sus influenciables amigos. Will se tuvo que marchar porque había quedado con Jem, yo tuve que ir a buscar un libro que necesitaba para la universidad y luego… Luego llegué a casa y me encontré con el que probablemente fuese el último ligue de Isabelle. Él se acercó a mí. Se acercó y…

Mi cabeza martillea de forma terrible mientras yo me lamento una y otra vez por no haber intentado seguir durmiendo un poco más. Vuelvo a intentar levantarme y de nuevo mis piernas fallan, por lo que me doy por vencido y vuelvo a acostarme bocarriba hasta que se me pase éste estúpido mareo ¿Por qué estoy tan débil? Quizá me emborraché. Nunca lo he hecho, pero quizá de algún modo… Jace dice que cuando tiene resaca se siente débil y desorientado. Me llevo las manos a los oídos para intentar acallar los malditos pitidos que amenazan con volverme loco.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Necesito ir a estudiar para los exámenes del mes que viene y empezar a preparar el trabajo que tendré que presentar a final de semestre. Y Max. Max vendrá dentro de unas semanas a pasar unos días con nosotros y…

Tengo que salir de aquí.

..

Esta vez, tras haber caído dormido de nuevo por puro agotamiento, me negué a abrir los ojos por un motivo muy distinto. Había alguien a mi lado; alguien me estaba acariciando el muslo suavemente pero con firmeza y notaba el aliento de otra persona sobre mi nuca. No supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, no por lo menos hasta que dicha persona lamió la zona baja de mi cuello y mi brazo se movió por instinto hasta clavarle un codazo en el estómago.

Me apresuré a incorporarme, pero de nuevo la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y tuve que usar todo mi empeño en no caer. Si él se acercaba no sería capaz de defenderme, estaba claro. Pero él no se acercó. La luz, de un hipnotizante color azul, brillaba tenuemente desde las extrañas lámparas que simulaban pequeñas llamaradas. Casi parecía pequeños fuegos fatuos de verdad.

—Estás débil, ¿no es así? —Me preguntó él. —¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama conmigo, criatura?

¿Criatura? Eso me suena. Él… Él es… No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo.

Es un hombre joven, más o menos de mi edad, piel acaramelada, ojos rasgados perfilados de negro… Incluso se nota que es más alto que yo pese a que sigue sentado en la cama.

—Ven a la cama, criatura. Ahora. —¿Una orden? ¿Me está dando órdenes? Sus ojos, decorados por unas lentillas de gato que seguramente se le haya olvidado quitar tras la fiesta de halloween de la noche anterior, siguen clavadas en mí en todo momento.

—¿Quién eres? —¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo he llegado? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? Hay demasiadas preguntas que necesito que me responda. Y la cabeza sigue doliéndome como el infierno, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Cómo? —¿Eh? El joven, que pese a que sigo intentado negarlo, es el hombre más atractivo que he visto nunca, se ha puesto en pie y se acerca a mí mirándome con curiosidad. Parece Max cuando lo llevamos al zoo y se pone a mirar a los pingüinos. —¿Cómo eres capaz de resistirte a mí?

—¿Perdona?

—¿No sientes una tentación irrefrenable de tener sexo conmigo? —Esto ya es cachondeo. No puede estar preguntándome algo así en serio. —Deberías estar desesperado ahora mismo. No lo entiendo.

Yo sí que no entiendo a qué demonios estás jugando.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por qu-? ¡Ey! —Le gruñí cuando traspasó la distancia prudencial de seguridad. —No te acerques más.

Él se frenó en seco y me miró incluso con más estupefacción que antes.

—_Duérmete._

¿Qué?

—_Duerme._

_.._

—¿Alec?

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos seguía encontrándome en el mismo lugar. Mierda. Esperaba haberlo soñado.

—Alec.

Desvié la vista hacia la persona que me llamaba. Esa voz…

—Jem. —¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿A él también lo ha cogido el tío desquiciado de antes? —¡Jem! ¡Jem, tenemos que salir de aquí! Hay un chico que… ¿Jem?

—Lo siento tanto, Alec… —¿Sentirlo? —Debimos habértelo dicho y no intentar protegerte por nuestra cuenta. Si lo hubieses sabido tal vez…

—Jem, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

—Perdóname.

—¿Perdonarte por qué?

..

No entiendo.

No sé qué es esto.

Es una pesadilla.

Solo estoy soñando.

Despierta, Alec.

¡Despierta!

..

..

Su casa no está mal. Es enorme, y todos los días posteriores a mi llegada me los he pasado visitando e intentando reconocer las diferentes estancias. Hay muchas habitaciones llenas de ropa (sobre todo las más cercanas a su dormitorio principal) y otras tantas llenas de aparatos de uso sexual que en su mayoría no sé ni para qué tipo de parafilias extravagantes se utilizan. Tampoco tengo ningún interés en saberlo, la verdad. No hay demasiados libros, pero sí cómics de superhéroes. No están mal para entretenerse, y además me recuerdan a Max.

En eso estaba, inmerso en la lectura de un cómic de Spider-Man, cuando él llegó aquel día.

—Criatura. —Me llamó. Sigo sin saber el porqué de ése apodo. Mi nombre le encanta, o eso dice, pero no me llama por él. No a no ser que estemos en la cama. —¿Me has echado de menos?

Hoy es el día. Jem ha intentado prepararme para ello. Él dice que Magnus no es un demonio cruel y, sinceramente, después de cómo me ha tratado las últimas semanas yo le creo; pero yo no debería estar aquí. No es justo. Estos sucesos ocurren en la ficción, no en la vida real. Y, además: de entre todas las personas, ¿por qué yo? Solo quiero volver a mi vida normal y aburrida de siempre. Quiero ver a mi familia.

—¿Ya lo han hecho? —A través del rabillo de mi ojo pude ver cómo la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara.

..

_—Criatura, ¡ya has despertado! —Exclamó mientras entraba a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa._

_ Jem se puso frente a mí a una velocidad sobrehumana y me escondió tras él como una madre tratando de proteger a su cría. _

_ —No le toques. —Siseó entonces el de ojos felinos. _

_ James miró hacia mí y ambos fijamos la vista en su mano izquierda, que había apoyado en mi hombro para impedir que yo me moviese. Mi peliblanco amigo retiró poco a poco la mano mientras la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro del recién llegado._

_ —¿Has dormido bien? He tenido que hechizarte porque parecías muy cansado y quería qu-_

_ —Basta, Magnus. —¿Magnus? ¿Cómo sabe Jem su nombre? —¿No te das cuenta de que lo estamos asustando?_

_ No estoy asustado: estoy furioso. ¿Es esto alguna especia de secuestro? Jem y yo somos amigos desde que él comenzó a salir con Will hace unos años. Él sabe más que de sobra que mi familia tiene dinero._

_ —He dejado que entres aquí solo para que comprobases su salud, James. No te voy a permitir que me digas cómo hacer las cosas en mi propia casa._

_ Quizá todo esto está planeado para pedir un rescate. Pero, si es así, ¿por qué se arriesgaría Jem a que yo viese su rostro? Le conozco desde hace años. _

_ —¡Le has secuestrado!_

_ —Es lo que hace nuestra raza, James. Que tú te dediques a jugar con los humanos y a intentar mezclarte entre ellos no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo. —Jem iba a replicar, pero el otro lo cortó. —Da gracias a que no he avisado a nuestro Consejo de que has estado escondiendo a un Candidato así por las buenas._

_ —Por favor, Magnus: suéltalo. Cuando el próximo Candidato se presente te juro que te ayudaré a que seas tú quien se haga con él. Pero no a Alec, Magnus._

_ Magnus clavó entonces sus ojos en mí y recorrió mi cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estoy desnudo. ¡¿Qué demonios hago desnudo?!_

_ —No puedo hacerlo, James. Él debe ser mío._

_ Jem, que normalmente era la imagen misma de la serenidad, parecía agotado y al borde de un ataque de nervios._

_ —Sus hermanos se han percatado de su desaparición. Saben que eres tú quien lo tiene. —La voz de Jem, que había sonado indecisa segundos atrás, de repente se volvió firme y segura. —Saben que antes de poder tocar siquiera a Alec debes alimentarte de uno de ellos para que el Contrato se cumpla, y ninguno de ellos se prestará a hacerlo si no sueltas antes a Alec. Morirás de hambre._

_ No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo._

_ Jem, sácame de aquí._

_ —¿Crees que no había pensado en eso? No soy idiota, James. —Entonces él volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí, que lo miré con todo el odio que fui capaz de reunir. —Ellos le aman. —Continuó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. —Harán lo que sea si amenazo con matarlo._

_.._

—Sí. —Su mano derecha, cuyos dedos estaban repletos de anillos de diferentes formas y colores, agarró mi rostro con delicadeza y lo alzó hasta que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto. —Le ha costado, pero finalmente Jace ha aceptado. Por tu bien.

Desvié mi vista hacia la chimenea, que chisporroteaba llamas azules. Todo el fuego en este lugar es azul. Cosas de demonios, tal vez.

—Ahora solo falta tu "sí" y todo quedará zanjado.

—¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? —Su mano se tensó y durante unos segundos pude sentir cómo temblaba, aunque no tardó demasiado en tranquilizarse. Supongo que no seré el primer niño idiota que intenta resistirse. Siendo un demonio de casi mil años de antigüedad sospecho que no habrá demasiadas cosas que no te hayan sucedido alguna vez.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, criatura. Voy a mantenerte aquí, pase lo que pase. —Depositó un suave beso sobre mi frente antes de tirar de mí y lograr incorporarme del sillón donde estaba sentado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando me cobijó en un fuerte abrazo deseé por un momento que todo fuese diferente y que ambos fuésemos personas normales. —No puedo dejarte ir ahora que te tengo, ¿entiendes?

No. No entiendo nada. No entiendo por qué ser un Candidato es algo tan especial ni por qué a Jem parecía no afectarle mientras que Magnus parece no tener otra cosa en la cabeza.

—Di que sí, criatura. Acepta y te juro que nunca serás infeliz mientras estés conmigo. —¿Y cuánto será eso? Yo envejeceré, mientras que él se mantendrá joven y hermoso para siempre; ¿cuánto tardará en cansarse?

Pero no tengo otra opción; no cuando él me está tocando y puede controlar mis emociones. Ahora puedo controlar mejor la influencia que tiene sobre mí, pero sigue siendo difícil resistirse. Y, total: ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Nunca saldré de aquí.

—Lo haré. —Susurré tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. No significa nada. Es solo sexo.

Magnus me apretó con más fuerza contra él antes de empujarme sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el sillón.

—Esto va a dolerte, criatura —Sus manos, que a simple vista parecían tan delicadas, rasgaron mi camisa sin esfuerzo alguno. Intenté pegarle un manotazo por puro instinto, pero él detuvo mi mano a tiempo. —El dolor no durará mucho, Alexander, y gracias a esto podré tenerte a mi lado más tiempo.

..

_—¡Lo convertirás en un demonio! ¿No te das cuenta de que no podrás mantenerlo a tu lado? Es puro egoísmo. Libéralo._

_ —Debe de haber un modo de hacer que él no se transforme. Y tú lo sabes._

_ —No hay ningún modo seguro de-_

_ —Hellen lo consiguió. Evitó que Aline se convirtiera en súcubo y se quedó con ella. —El rostro de Jem se volvió incluso más pálido de lo habitual mientras me miraba con horror. —Tú las ayudaste, James. Dime cómo mantener a mi criatura a mi lado._

_ —Sabes cómo acabó aquello, Magnus. Sabes lo que pasó con ellas. —Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto, cosa que enfureció a Jem. —Llevo desde que Alec cumplió los quince años protegiéndole. No pienso permitir que tú acabes con él ¡devuélveselo a su familia!_

_.._

Magnus posó una mano sobre mi pecho e hizo presión para lograr acostarme sobre la mullida superficie y mantenerme inmovilizado. En su otra mano sujeta una especie de herramienta de cristal alargada y cilíndrica que él aprieta a la altura de mi corazón.

—Aguanta, mi criatura. Pronto solo sentirás placer.

..

_—Si lo hago tal y como dices no se transformará aunque yo lo tome, ¿verdad?_

_ —No. —¿Transformarme? —Pero podría ser peligroso para-_

_ —Sí, sí. Vale, vale._

_.._

—Criatura. —Escuché cómo me llamaba.

Mientras me despertaba, la neblina del sueño y el estupor que produce el mismo fueron desapareciendo y un escozor agudo me atravesó el pecho. Arde. Mi pecho arde.

—Criatura. —Volvió a llamarme.

Enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos y extendí mi mano hacia él, que de inmediato la tomó entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

—Duele. —Le dije como pude. Mi garganta está seca y siento la lengua pastosa y adormilada.

Magnus me miró con preocupación mientras se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo. Estábamos en su cama. ¿Cómo me ha traído hasta aquí?

—Se pasará. —Me susurró mientras acariciaba la zona adolorida. Su mano se iluminó con un resplandor azul e inmediatamente el dolor comenzó a calmarse mientras él seguía en contacto con mi piel. —¿Mejor?

—Gracias. —Él me sonrió ampliamente antes de tomarme de la nuca y subirme hasta su altura. Nuestras bocas chocaron y su excitante sabor obnubiló mi mente.

—Ahora ya no tengo que detenerme. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Pasé una de mis manos por su pecho, acariciándolo. Es tan perfecto… ¿Por qué no puedes ser humano? ¿Por qué esto debe ser así? —Criatura…

Enredé mi otra mano en su cabello y tironeé de él hasta que el beso se hizo más profundo. Noté una sonrisa adueñarse de su boca mientras sus manos se dirigían a mis caderas e iban descendiendo mientras acariciaba mis muslos desnudos con urgencia.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que sufrir al no poder tomarte antes. —Yo solo gemí en respuesta mientras él apretaba mis glúteos con fuerza. —Tantas veces tocando tu cuerpo sin poder hacerte mío… Sin poder llegar hasta el final…

Mi mente es un caos que solo busca placer y más placer. Magnus y más Magnus.

—Magnus. —Gemí contra su boca.

Ahora mismo una única y absoluta certeza ocupa mi mente y me libera y atrapa a la vez: yo mismo he renunciado a la única libertad que me quedaba. Una certeza que Magnus no tardó en confirmarme.

—Ya eres mío.

* * *

**Este capi en un principio iba a ser más largo, pero por algún motivo, cuando intentaba escribir más cosas, me daba un ataque de nervios y acababa apagando el ordenador. Creo que mi doctor se equivocó de medicación y en lugar de darme tranquilizantes me dio "idiotizantes". Estoy de un tonto...****  
Aunque lo cierto es que, pese a ser más corto, contiene bastante más información que el anterior. Mmm... **  
**Supongo que a estas alturas ya habréis visto en qué dirección se desarrollarán ambas realidades, así que... **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Recordad que os adoro mucho y os ruego disculpéis mi idiotez de esta semana.  
Culpad a mi mano.  
****Y a mi médico. Sobre todo culpad a mi médico xDD**


	6. 3A

**Lamento mucho haber tenido que aplazar unos días la actualización, pero mi vida está muy complicada ahora mismo. Gracias al cielo que todavía tengo tiempo para escribir, que es lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante. Así que ¡gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me leéis!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**Sé que no es necesario que lo diga, y odio hacerlo porque recalcar lo evidente es algo que no soporto, pero lo que está en cursiva son flashbacks. Ale, ya me callo ¡A leer!**

* * *

De sus sonrosados labios no hacían más que salir pequeños gemidos que excitaban mi cuerpo incluso más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo podía una criatura tan simple tan absolutamente arrebatadora? Lo miré de nuevo, su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose de placer bajo el mío. Sería tan fácil simplemente tomarlo…

—Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad, criatura.

Alexander comenzó a normalizar su respiración mientras yo me levantaba de la cama e intentaba serenarme a mí mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y, como siempre había estado sucediendo durante las últimas semanas, Alexander me miró con curiosidad mezclada con decepción.

—¿Por qué- —Comenzó él.

—Vístete, criatura. —Lo interrumpí. Vístete y márchate antes de que mi autocontrol se vaya a la basura y no pueda seguir conteniéndome.

_—¿Por qué no llegamos nunca hasta el final? —Me preguntó al atardecer del tercer día desde que habíamos cerrado el Contrato._

_ Nos habíamos pasado la práctica totalidad de las horas tumbados en su cama, desnudos. Su cuerpo respondía tan bien al mío… Simplemente con acariciar su piel me sentía mucho más completo que alimentándome de varias personas en una misma semana. Lo miré con detenimiento, fijándome en cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el colchón. Lo deseaba tanto… Mi deseo por él no hacía más que aumentar conforme pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero si lo tocaba… si yo…_

_ —Cuando te tenga por completo todo acabará, criatura. No pienso marcharme hasta haber podido disfrutar de tu glorioso cuerpo todo el tiempo que me sea posible._

Me dirigí hacia el armario para poder tenderle cualquier pieza de ropa, desesperado porque él cubriese su cuerpo con algo. Mi criatura, que se había incorporado hasta quedarse sentado sobre la cama, no hacía más que mirarme con el ceño fruncido mientras yo hacía lo propio con su fondo de armario. En todos mis largos años de existencia nunca me había encontrado con semejante insulto a la moda y al buen gusto en general.

—Esta camisa tiene que tener, por lo menos, el doble de años que yo. —Alexander bufó al tiempo que me arrebataba la prenda de las manos y empezaba a colocársela.

—¿Qué vas a hacer durante toda la mañana? —Reorganizar esta porquería de armario.

—Ver la tele, como siempre. —Alexander alzó una ceja, mirándome con la cara de escepticismo más evidente que he visto nunca. Este muchacho y sus costumbres me tienen completamente descolocado. —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Podrías tener un poco más de confianza en mí? Estoy todo el día aquí encerrado y todavía no ha pasado nada malo.

—La semana pasada te dedicaste a cambiar todos los muebles del salón y la cocina.

—A tu hermana le gustó. —Normal. Isabelle es una humana con buen gusto. Mi criatura en cambio…

—Siéntate a leer los cómics que te traje el otro día, ¿quieres? Los viernes solo tengo cuatro clases, así que volveré antes de lo normal.

—Más te vale, criatura. —Alexander terminó de abrocharse la camisa, escondiendo de mi vista su trabajado y delicioso pecho. Eso no me gusta. —Criatura…

Él alzó sus preciosos ojos y los clavó en los míos. Su mirada dejada bien claro que sabía en lo que yo estaba pensando y que él no estaba conforme. Tampoco es como si necesitase que él estuviese conforme con nada.

—Voy a llegar tarde. —Me avisó.

Como si a mí me importase su estúpida universidad.

—Magnus… —Volvió a avisar.

—Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios, ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez? —Alexander dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de mí, con tan mala suerte que acabó sentado al borde de la cama con las piernas ligeramente abiertas. —¿Cómo sabías con tanta exactitud lo que me disponía a hacerte, criatura?

Él se sonrojó con violencia. En estas semanas por fin he comprendido que, por mucho que trate de evitarlo, llamar adorable a mi criatura es algo completamente natural.

..

..

Dos meses. Hacía ya dos meses desde que mi criatura era mía legalmente. Legalmente según las leyes de mi mundo, claro. A él no le hace ninguna gracia que vaya diciendo que "es mío".

Alexander seguía durmiendo. Su cabeza estaba recostada contra mi pecho y su cuerpo, desnudo y perlado de sudor, se enredaba entre el revoltijo de sábanas, mantas y ropa que había sobre la cama. Llevaba notándolo desde el día anterior, pero no había querido darme cuenta. Estoy débil; me debilito lentamente, sí, pero al parecer el simple hecho de tocar a Alexander ya no me satisface y cada vez necesito estar más tiempo con él y con más frecuencia. Llevo meses buscando una salida, pero no he hallado nada y me temo que finalmente tendré que aceptar de una vez la realidad.

—Magnus. —Me llamó entre sueños.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desigual mientras Alexander comenzaba a despertase poco a poco. Extrañamente su cuerpo se había ido adaptando al mío y ahora, cada vez que él notaba que yo necesitaba su fuerza, no era necesario que yo le advirtiese.

—¿Ya? —Me preguntó con la voz algo ronca y pastosa. —Solo hace unas horas que-

—Lo sé. Perdóname, criatura: no puedo controlarme.

Alexander me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de apoyarse en el colchón sobre su brazo derecho e impulsarse hacia arriba. Recibí su hambriento beso con deleite y me apresuré a guiar mi mano derecha a su nuca para profundizar más y hacer que mi lengua profanase su boca con rabia. Intenté guiar mi mano libre a mi miembro para comenzar a masturbarme, pero mi criatura me detuvo. Separé nuestras bocas, sorprendido, y clavé mis ojos en los suyos esperando una respuesta. Aunque dicha respuesta nunca llegó. No de la forma que yo esperaba, al menos.

—Déjame a mí. —Susurró contra mi boca antes de volver a unir nuestros labios y guiar su mano hasta mi ya adolorida erección.

Él solo era un humano al que yo quería poseer sin importar qué. Solo era un Candidato que me daría poder. ¿Por qué ahora él…? ¿Por qué? ¿Y desde cuándo?

_—Préstame un poco de atención, por favor. _

_ —Te estoy prestando toda la atención del mundo, preciosidad. —Él me dedicó un adorable puchero que yo me apresuré a atrapar en mi boca. Alexander gimió mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho y me empujaba suavemente._

_ —¡No! —Ahora fue mi turno de hacer un puchero. —Quiero saberlo todo sobre los tuyos, por favor._

_ ¿Qué está haciendo esta criatura conmigo? Ahora mismo debería estar sometiéndolo bajo mi cuerpo y haciendo que rogase para que yo lo tocase. Pero no: es él quien me tiene continuamente mendigando un poco de atención. Es humillante. Y placentero. Me tiene muy confundido. No me gusta._

_ —Por favor. —Volvió a pedir._

_ Pero yo no soy tan simple, cielo. _

_ —Desnúdate. —Su mirada se endureció y me miró con rabia contenida. Adorable. —Desnúdate, déjame que te toque sin ningún tipo de impedimento, y responderé a todas las preguntas que salgan de esa hermosa boquita tuya._

_ Alexander me dedicó una mirada gélida antes de comenzar a desvestirse. He visto a focas en el zoo desvestirse con más gracia que mi criatura, pero, paradójicamente, nunca he visto nada tan sexy._

_ —La ropa interior también, dulzura. —Su cara estaba tan absolutamente roja para entonces que pensé que no podría sonrojarse más. Obviamente me equivoqué. —Eso es, criatura. Vamos, ahora ven aquí._

_ Mi preciosidad de ojos azules hizo exactamente lo que yo le pedí y se recostó apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, quedando ambos sentados sobre su cama. _

_ —¿Qué quieres saber? —Susurré contra su oído. Él se estremeció, provocando con ello que su cuerpo se rozase todavía más contra el mío. Me hubiese gustado estar desnudo yo también, pero no quería asustarlo. No todavía._

_ —¿Qué eres? —Bufé con aburrimiento ¿Él también? ¿Acaso los humanos necesitan que les repitan diez veces las cosas para comenzar a entenderlas? _

_ —¿No te quedó lo suficientemente claro ayer?_

_ —Quería saber lo que tú tenías que decir sobre ello. Mis hermanos dicen que eres un demonio, y Jem asegura que sois monstruos. —Su mano acarició con delicadeza y algo de indecisión mi muñeca, que yo había reposado sobre su vientre cuando lo abracé por la cintura para juntar más nuestros cuerpos. _

_ —Soy un demonio que se alimenta de la energía vital de los humanos a través del sexo. Y no, —Añadí cuando noté que él iba a hacer la típica preguntita. — no podemos matar a un humano de esa manera. Nuestro Consejo prohíbe que nos alimentemos más de una vez de un mismo humano._

_ —¿Y cómo puede ser que nosotros no sepamos de vuestra existencia?_

_ —Cuando un íncubo o un súcubo se acuesta con un ser humano, éste suele olvidarlo todo o, en caso de que lo recuerde, suele culpar al alcohol o a un sueño extremadamente vívido. Los humanos os empeñáis tanto en que nada sobrenatural existe que nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada para tratar de ocultarnos._

_ Alexander se removió, incómodo. Yo me apresuré a apretar más mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, por si acaso pretendía escaparse. Aunque al parecer no era su intención, ya que alzó su hermosa carita y giró su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Besé sus labios con lentitud y, por primera vez desde que el Contrato quedó firmado, Alexander movió sus labios en sincronía con los míos con una timidez adorable. Mierda, "adorable" otra vez._

_ —¿Qué es Consejo? —Susurró él cuando nuestros labios se separaron._

_ —¿El Consejo? —Alexander asintió levemente mientras yo me dedicaba a acariciar su rostro con toda la delicadeza que una criatura tan magnífica como él se merece. — Nuestro Consejo está formado por los más poderosos de mi raza. Son algo así como nuestros presidentes o reyes; ellos tienen el poder de crear, modificar o eliminar las leyes que los demás debemos seguir. _

_ —Incluso los demonios necesitan una jerarquía para que no se venga todo su mundo abajo, ¿eh? —Preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho._

_ —Depende de la raza de demonio. Nosotros somos muy civilizados, pero no te pienses que todos somos así o acabarás mal, criatura. —Con la nueva posición que él había adoptado ahora era capaz de ver todo su pálido y escultural cuerpo desnudo con mayor facilidad. Simple y gloriosamente delicioso._

_ Alexander se quedó callado durante algunos minutos mientras yo aprovechaba sus divagaciones mentales para acariciar su cuerpo. Él se sobresaltó y se tensó en un principio, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a mis caricias y puede acariciarlo con libertad. Aunque manteniendo ciertas distancias, obviamente. Tampoco quería que él se excitase y saliese corriendo. Otra vez. Tengo que tener cuidado de no asustarle._

_ —¿Qué es un Puro? Cuando te fuiste del salón, Jem y Will comenzaron a discutir sobre ello. Quieren que yo sea así. —Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la idea. No. Nunca._

_ —¿Crees que convertirte en íncubo es malo? —Él asintió afirmativamente. —Pues convertirte en Puro es peor. Esas… cosas. Son horribles, criatura. Fingen ser humanos y se comportan como tal, pero carecen de sentimientos y… —¿Cómo sería un Alexander incapaz de sentir amor por sus hermanos, por su familia? —No… Nunca dejaré que tú te conviertas en eso._

_ —¿Pero yo no era un futuro íncubo? No lo entiendo._

_ —Hay una edad límite, criatura. Si a los veinticinco años un Candidato ha conseguido evitar que un demonio sexual lo Convierta, dejará de ser un Candidato y podrá vivir una vida normal hasta su muerte. —Noté cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y pude ver cómo una sonrisa esperanzada se extendía por su rostro. —Pero, tras su muerte, su cuerpo es tomado y rejuvenecido hasta la edad en la que mayor fuerza y poder tuvo esa persona, y entonces se convierten en los guardianes eternos, en simples siervos sin voluntad a manos de los Cazadores de Sombras._

_ —¿Cazadores de Sombras? ¿Y esos quiénes son?_

_ —Son los encargados de proteger este mundo para que los demonios y los subterráneos no se hagan con él._

_ —No lo entiendo. —Dijo con confusión. —Si ellos son los buenos, ¿por qué obligan a gente que ya ha vivido su vida a servirles?_

_ —Porque no es oro todo lo que reluce, criatura. Los voluntarios para convertirse en Hermanos Silenciosos y Hermanas de Hierro son demasiado escasos como para cubrir todos los puestos que ellos necesitan._

_ —¿Hermanos qué? —Prácticamente gimió. Mi pobre e inocente ángel se había enfrascado tanto en lo que yo le contaba que no se había percatado de mi traviesa mano._

_ —Basta de preguntas, criatura. Simplemente disfruta. —Susurré a su oído mientras comenzaba a masturbarle._

Había vuelto a dormirse, pero yo seguía inquieto y no había podido pegar ojo. Desde un principio sabía que si no tenía sexo con él no podría alimentarme y estar al cien por cien, pero esperaba que al menos durante un tiempo pudiese bastar con lo que hacíamos. Acaricié su dulce rostro mientras él emitía pequeños ronquidos, inmerso en la tranquilidad de su sueño.

—Magnus. —Escuché que me llamaban desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué hora es? —No dejé de acariciar su rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su tersa piel.

—Queda media hora para que se tenga que levantar. —Volvió a susurrar Isabelle, mi despertador personal.

Suspiré con cansancio al tiempo que depositaba un último beso en la frente de mi criatura y me levantaba de la cama. Alexander necesita por lo menos una hora después de nuestras "sesiones alimenticias" para poder recuperarse del todo y no parecer un borracho al caminar. Odio no poder estar nunca ahí cuando él se levanta. Puñetera universidad…

Salí de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y me dirigí con sigilo hacia la sala de estar. Isabelle estaba en la cocina, apurando los últimos sorbos de su café. Tanto ella como Alexander (y el rubito, aunque a éste último intento ignorarle en la medida de lo posible cuando viene aquí) tienen la costumbre de tomarse el café negro sin ningún tipo de edulcorante. Repugnante.

—¿Sabe ya mi hermano por qué sigues aquí? —Me preguntó. Y he de aclarar que me pilló por sorpresa porque ella nunca se inmiscuye en lo referente a Alexander. Al contrario que el rubito. Odio a Ricitos de Oro. —El verdadero motivo, quiero decir.

—No es necesario. —Le respondí mientras me servía a mí mismo un café con extra de dulce.

Isabelle me sonrió con malicia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Pocos segundos después escuché el ruido de la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrarse y cómo corría el pestillo. ¿Hoy no tiene instituto?

..

Alexander se levantó, con una puntualidad que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, a las siete y cuarto de la mañana sin ayuda de ningún despertador. Según Isabelle era a causa de su inquebrantable rutina diaria. Inquebrantable, claro, hasta el día que yo llegué. Digamos que he cambiado un poco las cosas por aquí.

Mi criatura me dedicó su típico saludo escueto y malhumorado de las mañanas y, no obstante, hoy parecía menos antipático de lo normal. Y juraría que su olor ha… ¿empeorado? ¿Por qué narices se ha puesto él colonia? Nunca lo hace, y por supuesto que no le hace ninguna falta con la fragancia tan seductora que destila. Ese perfume enmascara su auténtico aroma. No me gusta.

—¿Estás bien? —Tanteé el terreno. Él se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de volcar el café que se estaba sirviendo. Está claro que algo no va bien con él.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

No me lo quiere decir. ¿Otro examen, quizás? Eso explicaría por qué está tan distraído y por qué sus manos están sudorosas y temblorosas.

—Nos vemos luego. —Se despidió cinco minutos después, tras terminar su desayuno.

Lo miré con reproche y él pareció comprenderme, pero me pidió disculpas con la mirada y salió por la puerta. Nunca se había marchado sin darme un beso de despedida. Algo rápido y casi sin contacto, sí; pero un beso suyo al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué te ocurre, criatura?

..

Sobre las once y media de la mañana ya he terminado de releer todos los cómics que me trajo el martes pasado y me aburro mortalmente. He conseguido reorganizar su armario, pero no estoy para nada orgulloso del resultado porque, básicamente, todo lo que había ahí guardado se merece estar en la basura. Pero si lo hubiese tirado él se hubiese enfadado conmigo, y bastante raro estaba hoy como para añadirle otro motivo para que me ignore.

Me dirijo al salón para intentar distraerme con el televisor cuando me encuentro a Isabelle recostada en el sofá viendo _Project Runway _con un gran bol de palomitas dulces en la mano. Esta chica me lee la mente.

No fue hasta que el reloj marcó la una del mediodía que empecé a preocuparme por él. Los viernes nunca llega tan tarde, ni siquiera cuando tiene que pasarse por el supermercado a comprar. Isabelle, a mi lado, me mira de reojo y sonríe con cierto aire pícaro. A la una y media finalmente me rendí.

—¿Tú hermano tenía algo que hacer hoy después de clases?

—¿Después de clases? —Preguntó ella tratando de sonar inocente y fracasando vilmente. —Pero si hoy es fiesta y no tenemos clase, ¿no lo sabías?

¿Cómo narices iba a saberlo? Mi criatura solo sale de casa para ir a la universidad y para hacer los recados de la casa. ¿Habrá quedado con Jace? ¿Con Will y Jem, quizás? No lo parecía, a juzgar por la sonrisita de la pelinegra. Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

—Díselo, Magnus. —¿Decirle? —Dile la verdadera razón de por qué todavía no has hecho nada con él.

Puñetera Isabelle.

..

Estaba asomado al balcón mirando con ansia el portal del edificio cuando los vi aparecer por la esquina. Desde tanta altura sería imposible para un humano ver nada, pero yo era capaz de distinguir sus caras con total precisión. Eran las dos y cuarto y Alexander venía en dirección a su casa hablando animadamente con un muchacho de pelo y ojos negros. Cuando mi criatura le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que yo había visto hasta entonces, la ira se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo se atreve?

No quise precipitarme. No quise pensar en que yo no debería estar sintiéndome así porque un simple humano hubiese hecho sonreír a mi criatura. No quise darme cuenta de que Isabelle tenía razón y de que yo estaba empezando a entender los motivos de Jem para hacer lo que hizo.

_ Su respiración seguía agitada mientras yo seguía lamiendo con deleite mi mano cubierta de su semilla. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse, mi criatura me miró con cara de repugnancia._

_ —¿Qué haces? —Lo miré con la ceja alzada y seguí lamiendo mi mano con lentitud, para hacerlo más evidente. —Eso es una guarrada._

_ —¿Por qué? Tú semen es delicioso._

_ Alexander lanzó un chillido indignado y escondió su rostro entre sus manos._

_ —Eres insoportable. —Gimió._

_ Yo simplemente sonreí divertido antes de terminar con mi "merienda" y volver a abrazar su cuerpo contra el mío a la espera de que él descansase y poder volver a probar algún jueguecito._

_ —Sigue preguntando lo que quieras, criatura._

_ Él se quedó callado algún tiempo, al parecer todavía en shock por verme tragar sus fluidos corporales._

_ —¿Hasta qué punto se considera tener sexo? —Preguntó al fin mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se acrecentaba. —Quiero decir: ¿tú no acabas de beberte mi...eh…?_

_ —Semen. —El sonrojo se hizo de un tono exageradamente imposible._

_ —Sí. Eso._

_ —Ni el Contrato ni tu Conversión se cumplirán hasta que yo haga lo que más deseo hacer contigo, tranquilo._

_ —¿Y qué es lo que más deseas de mí? —Preguntó con inocencia._

_ —Deseo enterrarme en ti tan profundamente que sientas que te estoy partiendo en dos. _

—¿Magnus? —Me llamó Alexander cuando entró en la sala de estar. Mi criatura dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y se encaminó al sillón donde yo estaba sentado. —¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Ocurrirme? ¿A mí? Maldito humano desagradecido.

Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío en un rápido movimiento y lo tomé entre mis brazos, alzándolo. Pasada su sorpresa inicial, mi criatura trató de bajarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nuevo la debilidad de los humanos jugó en su contra. Conseguí llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación y dejarlo en el suelo sin mayores daños que un arañazo superficial en mi clavícula.

—¿Quién era él? —Le exigí con rabia mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada y lo acorralaba contra la pared de baldosas azules.

—¿Quién era quién? —Preguntó él con su característico tono de malhumor. Pero hoy no me resulta divertido, criatura; hoy no eres adorable para mí.

—¿Crees que puedes mentirme? ¿A mí?

Alexander trató de alejarme, pero él es solo una indefensa criatura ¿qué podía hacer?

—¡Basta! —Lloriqueó mientras yo seguía mordiendo con más dureza de lo habitual la pálida piel de su cuello. —¡Por favor, para! —Suplicó cuando mis dedos abandonaron su interior. —No, por favor. —Alineé mi erección con su entrada, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que debería haber hecho meses atrás. —Magnus…

No fue hasta que mi nombre salió de sus labios que lo miré a la cara. Su hermoso rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas y tenía el labio inferior ajado por la dureza con la que yo lo había estado mordisqueando.

—Por favor. —Volvió a pedirme, mirándome a los ojos. —No quiero esto.

Lo miré con horror antes de separarme todo lo que el pequeño baño me permitía. ¿Qué diablos he estado a punto de hacer? Alexander seguía pegado a la pared, mirándome con miedo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus zafiros.

—Márchate. —Le dije con la voz más tranquila que pude articular mientras abría la cortina de la ducha y me metía dentro.

No tardé en escuchar la puerta abrirse y, algunos segundos que se me hicieron eternos pensando que quizás él pudiese olvidar lo que yo iba a hacerle, cerrarse. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y dejé que me cayese encima, intentando olvidar la mirada de auténtico horror con la que él me había mirado. En todos mis años de existencia nunca había sido tan consciente como ahora de que verdaderamente soy un monstruo.

Una cálida mano se aferró a mi cintura, sobresaltándome. Me di la vuelta esperanzado y mis ojos se encontraron con su hermosa mirada.

—Criatura. —Susurré mientras lo atraía hacia mí bajo el grifo. El agua cayó también sobre él, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su cara. —Perdóname. —Le supliqué mientras besaba su frente. —Perdóname.

Alexander no dijo nada. Su mirada seguí clavada en mí cuando su otra mano se colocó al otro lado de mi cadera y él juntó nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Su boca buscó la mía con timidez y suavidad; una suavidad tan pura que me hizo sentirme humano por primera vez en siglos. Mi criatura me soltó el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar el agua y tomar la toalla que había sobre el colgador. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse y Alexander me guió hasta el inodoro, donde dejó caer la toalla antes de empujarme a mí sobre él. Desde mi posición no pude hacer más que maravillarme de cómo el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro mientras él abría sus piernas y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Criatura… —Lo llamé, esperando que no fuera un sueño.

—Llámame por mi nombre. —Me suplicó él mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas y hacía que nuestras erecciones se frotasen entre sí.

Agarré con fuerza sus nalgas, provocando que un más que sonoro y excitante gemido saliese de sus apetitosos labios.

—Alexander. —Gemí. Mi criatura me sonrió con dulzura antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo más rápido, creando una deliciosa fricción. —Alexander, tócame. —Le pedí pese a saber que él ya estaba haciendo más incluso de lo que yo podría desear debido a la circunstancias.

Tal y como yo esperaba, mi criatura dejó de moverse y me miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior con indecisión, otorgándole un aspecto entre lo tierno y lo sexy.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú podrías…? —Alexander inclinó su rostro hacia abajo, usando su habitual técnica de esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Coloqué la mano en su mentón e hice que el alzase su rostro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y Alexander contuvo el aliento, mirándome como si yo fuese algo precioso para él.

—Dime lo que deseas y lo tendrás, criatura. —¿Y si me pide que me vaya? ¿Y si me pide que no vuelva a tocarlo nunca?

—Tus dedos. —Dijo simplemente. Yo lo miré fijamente, tratando de llegar con esas simples palabras a la conclusión que él pretendía. —Se sentían bien. —Dijo mientras desviaba la vista y la fijaba en cualquier cosa ajena a mi persona.

—Eres tan perfecto… —Le sonreí. Alexander al fin alzó su vista hacia mí. Justo en el momento en el que su boca se abría por la sorpresa y su cuerpo cedía y se apoyaba completamente sobre el mío. —Tan perfecto…

Alexander volvió a moverse sobre mí mientras se deshacía en gemidos provocados por mis dedos en su interior. Supuestamente hacer algo así era una simple preparación para lo que vendría después, pero de momento para nosotros era más que suficiente.

—Tócame. —Volví a implorarle mientras yo guiaba su mano a mi erección.

Alexander rodeó ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarnos a ambos mientras sus caderas seguían balanceándose sin cesar.

No puedo perderlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, desvelando unos zafiros oscurecidos por el placer y la lujuria. Alexander me besó con ternura, acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre.

No puedo perderlo. Ya no.

_—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hubieses preferido seguir siendo humano? ¿O convertirte en Puro, tal vez?_

_ —No. Definitivamente no._

_ —¿Por qué?_

_ —No era feliz como humano._

_ —¿Eres feliz ahora? —Miré a la hermosa criatura que tenía entre mis brazos con atención._

_ ¿Soy realmente feliz?_

Tuve que cargar a un debilitado Alexander hasta su cama, donde lo acosté antes de tenderme yo a su lado. Mi criatura me miró con fascinación mientras yo cubría nuestros cuerpos con una delgada sábana gracias a mi magia.

—Me gusta cuando haces esas cosas. —Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su rostro, mimándole. —Pero también me aterra.

—¿Por qué? A ti nunca te haría daño, criatura. —Imágenes de lo ocurrido minutos atrás acudieron a mi mente, pero las deseché con rapidez. —Nunca volveré a hacerte daño.

Sus ojos me miraron con fijeza antes de que él se moviese ligeramente y depositase un beso en mi hombro, la zona de mi cuerpo más cercana a su boca.

—Quería sentirme normal. —Dijo. —Quería sentir que le importo a alguien que no sea de mi familia. Por eso quedé con Sebastian hoy. Él me confesó que yo le gusto y pensé que quizás… No lo sé. —Sebastian. Grabé a fuego su nombre en mi mente para preguntarle por él más adelante, en otro momento que no fuera tan especial para mí.

—A mí me importas, criatura.

—A ti te importa mi cuerpo. —Las palabras salieron como un susurro de entre sus labios. El dolor era tan claramente perceptible que incluso a mí me atravesó como un puñal. —Te importa el poder que yo te daré cuando tú-

Coloqué mi mano sobre su boca, acallándole. Mi criatura me miró con incertidumbre mientras yo me acercaba hasta él y sustituía a mi mano con mis labios, besándolo lentamente.

—Los demonios sexuales se repelen entre sí. —Dije cuando nos separamos. Alexander me miró con curiosidad. —Cuando estamos en una misma habitación durante más de una hora, nuestros cuerpos comienzan a arrebatar la fuerza vital del otro y acabamos exhaustos y agotados.

—No sé qué-

—Si te transformo en uno de los míos jamás podré volver a estar cerca de ti. Nunca podré volver a hablar contigo de estupideces ni podré ver cómo estudias de esos estúpidos libro, poniendo esa cara tan dulce que pones cuando te concentras en algo. Tampoco podré verte sonreír cuando haces enfadar a tu hermana. Ni ver cómo machacas a Jace en los videojuegos de deportes… —No puedo transformarle. No puedo. No puedo. —No podré tenerte a mi lado. Necesito tenerte a mi lado, Alexander.

Y entonces la vi.

Hace unas horas creí haber visto la sonrisa más hermosa cuando él hablaba con Sebastian. Pero ahora, mientras me sonreía con una sonrisa tan tierna que le iluminaba todo el rostro y hacía que sus ojos brillasen con más fuerza de lo habitual, me di cuenta de que no podía haber sonrisa más preciosa que la que él me dedicaba a mí en estos momentos.

—Necesito que estés siempre aquí, criatura. Necesito que seas siempre mío.

* * *

**Sé que son inmortales y eso, pero siempre me he preguntado de dónde salen tantos Hermanos Silenciosos si cada dos por tres los están atacando y masacrando. He aquí mi enmarañada explicación de su superpoblada existencia xD**  
**La verdad es que no sé siquiera cómo apareció tal idea en mi mente, pero tenía que escribirla y... bueno, ahí está xD**  
**Además, me gusta que de algún modo aquí también existan los Cazadores de Sombras.**

**El Sebastian al que me refiero en este capi es Sebastian Verlac, no Jonathan Morgenstern. Las personas que leyeron mi anterior fic saben que amo a ese personaje pese a su nula aparición (como él mismo, quiero decir xD)**


	7. 3B

**Este capi iba a ser el más corto de todos, según lo que tenía planeado, pero al final es el más extenso que he escrito para este fic. Parece que mi cerebro se divierte llevándome la contraria y dándome más tarea de la necesaria cuando sabe que estoy ocupada.**  
**xD  
**

**No me gusta dedicar capis porque no pienso que dedicar algo de mis fics sea algo bueno, pero tenía que hacer esto:**  
_**A mi amore, por soportar mis tonterías y aguantar que sea la última a la que conteste los mensajes. **_  
_**Bueno, en realidad eso es culpa tuya. Ejem xD  
Te amo, linda mía.**_

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**_¡Os adoro!_**

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana que se cumplía el primer mes de mi cautiverio, Magnus me estaba mirando fijamente, para variar. Los primeros días me había resultado horripilante y no hacía más que acrecentar mis ansias de salir corriendo; ahora me resultaría raro despertarme y que sus extraños e hipnotizantes ojos no fueran lo primero que veo por las mañanas. Las mañanas que él está, al menos.

—Buenos días, criatura. —Murmuró contra mi oído mientras frotaba cariñosamente su mejilla contra la mía. —¿Has dormido bien?

Siempre me pregunto por qué sigue preguntándome lo mismo cada mañana si nunca me da la ocasión de responder.

—Te estaré esperando en la cocina. —Dijo antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios y bajarse de un salto de la cama. —Hoy tenemos visita.

Magnus ocultó su desnudez cubriéndose con un batín de seda que siempre tenía cerca de la cama y desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio. Miré durante unos segundos el techo, rezando para que las "visitas" no fueran de nuevo los horripilantes miembros del Consejo en busca de más respuestas a sus absurdas e interminables preguntas. Finalmente me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la ducha, dispuesto a enfrentarme a otro día de mi nueva vida.

Nuestras visitantes resultaron ser Theresa Gray (aunque ella me pidió que la llamase "Tessa") y Catarina Loss. Ambas eran Candidatas que habían conseguido eludir a su destino y que habían conseguido vivir una vida normal antes de su muerte. Yo también podría haberlo hecho si Jem hubiese conseguido mantenerme a salvo durante unos años más; podría haber tenido la aburrida y predecible vida que siempre quise si mis hermanos y sus amigos no hubiesen decidido que era divertido jugar a invocar demonios. Ahora ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece.

_—¿Por qué lo hacía? Protegerme, quiero decir. _

_ Magnus, que había estado muy entretenido pasando los dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello mientras tarareaba alguna canción, me miró a los ojos con la duda claramente marcada en sus facciones._

_ —¿Te refieres a James? —Preguntó mientras arrugaba el entrecejo._

_ —Sí._

_ —No lo sé. No sé cómo se las apañaba para evitar lanzarse sobre ti cada vez que te veía. —Magnus tiró de mí hasta que consiguió situarme sobre él, ambos acostados sobre su cama. —Pero por otro lado…_

_ Él se quedó callado, sus brillantes ojos mirándome con detenimiento._

_ —¿Por otro lado qué? —Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro._

_ —Nada. No es nada. —Me respondió antes de tomarme por la nuca y unir nuestros labios._

Cuando sus amigas se marcharon, Magnus me guió de nuevo al dormitorio. Mi vida actual se reducía a si él estaba o no en casa. Cuando Magnus estaba aquí, él simplemente se encerraba conmigo en su habitación y hacía con mi cuerpo lo que quería; Cuando él no estaba (y había veces en las que incluso tardaba varios días en aparecer), me dedicaba a buscar libros en su biblioteca y a tratar de aprender por mi cuenta a entender su idioma. Lo cierto es que no sé cuál de las dos opciones es la que más me gusta. No quiero que él siga tratándome como si yo fuese un muñeco, pero odio cuando él se olvida de mi presencia y no viene a verme. Es muy confuso.

—¿Hay algo en concreto que desees hacer hoy, criatura? —Me preguntó mientras se deshacía de mi ropa.

"Quiero volver a mi antigua vida, solo eso. Quiero ver a mi familia." Quise gritarle.

—Lo que tú desees. —Dije en su lugar.

Él simplemente sonrío mientras acariciaba mis pómulos con delicadeza.

—Siempre eres tan complaciente…

Quiero odiarte. De verdad que quiero hacerlo.

..

Cuando me desperté, él no estaba. Hacía ya nueve días que no aparecía por su casa, así que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa. Me duché, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Después, tal y como había estado haciendo los últimos días, me dirigí a la enorme biblioteca que había medio escondida en uno de los pasillos secundarios y me dispuse a seguir leyendo. Había dado por imposible el maldito idioma de los demonios prácticamente enseguida de empezar a leerlo, no obstante, había algunos libros escritos en un idioma antiguo y que yo desconocía que, por algún motivo que todavía no había podido preguntarle a Magnus debido a su ausencia, yo podía leer a la perfección. Los textos hablaban sobre los Cazadores de Sombras. Sus ritos y costumbres, los diferentes tipos de runas, sus leyendas, los Instrumentos Mortales… Su cultura era muy interesante y muy rica en detalles.

Llamaron a la puerta unas tres horas más tarde. Los demonios no son seres demasiado sociables, o por lo menos yo no había presenciado ningún tipo de contacto entre Magnus y otros de su misma raza, así que no me costó demasiado saber quiénes eran.

—Buenos días, Alexander. —Me saludó Tessa mientras la dejaba pasar.

A veces venía Tessa, y otras era Catarina la que me visitaba. Los Puros pueden tener una relación de amistad con los demonios, después de todo. Bueno: eso si los demonios pueden siquiera saber qué es la amistad.

—Catarina quería venir conmigo, pero me temo que ha tenido que ir a hacer un recado de última hora para el que la han llamado. Me ha dicho que se pasará por aquí si consigue acabar deprisa. —Tessa se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin necesidad de que yo tuviese que decirle nada. Ella me conocía, al fin y al cabo, y sabía a qué dedico mi tiempo. —Aunque ya sabes cómo es: no se irá de allí hasta saber que todo se ha hecho a la perfección.

Ambas eran inmejorables personas, pese a ese aire de indiferencia que las rodeaba. "Nada de sentimientos" me había explicado Magnus, pero al parecer los Puros lo único que no pueden sentir realmente es el amor o el odio.

—Estábamos preocupadas. Hoy hacen ya dos meses y… —¿Dos meses ya? Me había resignado a mi destino y ya ni siquiera contaba los días que pasaban, pero nunca imaginé que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Le respondí.

"Bien" era la respuesta que yo había adoptado para todo. La vida en este lugar es más fácil de llevar cuando no trato de llevarle la contraria a Magnus, así que me he acostumbrado. Tessa me miró con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada.

Había escuchado con anterioridad su nombre. No en una conversación formal, aunque sí que salía mucho a relucir cuando Will y Jem se enfadaban. Will solía recriminarle a Jem que él siguiese enamorado de Tessa incluso cuando ambos estaban juntos. Nunca había querido meterme por medio, así que no entendía muy bien de qué iba la historia. Aunque, por aquella época, tampoco sabía qué era Jem.

Tessa me contó que ella se había topado con Jem cuando era una adolescente, en la época victoriana de Inglaterra. Ella había viajado a Londres en busca de su hermano Nathaniel, que había desaparecido, y Jem fue la primera persona en ser amable con ella tras su desembarco. Le había parecido un ser etéreo, de otro mundo, pero igualmente ella se había ido enamorando de su blanca fragilidad. Aunque, como descubrió más tarde, Jem no era el ángel que aparentaba ser.

—Ayer fui a hablar con Jem. Quería traerte noticias de tus hermanos. —Ella había estado trayéndome noticias de mi familia siempre que le era posible. No sé si hubiese podido aguantar estos meses sin ella y sin los cuidados agobiantes de Catarina. —Alec, tengo que contarte algo importante.

Jem, que contra todo pronóstico había acabado igualmente enamorado de la castaña, se negó a transformarla en una de los suyos y la escondió de los ojos del resto de su especie hasta que ella estuvo a salvo. El Consejo lo descubrió, por supuesto, pero dejó pasar la falta a cambio de que Jem no volviese a acercarse a Tessa mientras que ella continuase siendo humana y de que nunca volviese a hacer algo así. Y se arriesgó de nuevo. Por mí. Quizá fuese porque soy amigo de Will desde que ambos somos unos críos y no quería decepcionar a la persona a la que amaba ahora. O quizá yo le caía bien, quién sabe. Pero aquel extraño demonio que podía amar me ocultó de la vista de sus congéneres y me permitió vivir durante unos años extra cerca de mi familia, y yo siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

—Alec. —Volvió a llamarme Tessa. Al fin me digné a hacerle caso, pese a seguir temeroso sobre lo que tuviera que decirme. —Tienes que comprender que lo único que Magnus quería era protegerte del Consejo. Él no tenía otra opción. —¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Cómo puedes hundir mi vida todavía más? —No le odies, Alec.

..

Cuando Magnus llegó, al amanecer del día siguiente, yo todavía me encontraba hecho un ovillo en mi sillón favorito de la biblioteca.

—Criatura. —Me llamó mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela. —¿Estás bien?

Me negué a alzar mi rostro hacia él. Ya no estaba llorando, pues mis lágrimas se habían agotado hacía muchas horas, pero todavía sentía mis mejillas húmedas y pegajosas y mis ojos estaban hinchados.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Le pregunté cuando al fin él llegó junto a mí y alzó mi rostro para que yo lo mirase a los ojos. —¿Cómo has podido?

—¿Quién te ha- ...? Tessa, ¿verdad? —Su mirada se ensombreció mientras noté cómo su mano temblaba de rabia. —¿O quizás ha sido Catarina? No pienso permitir que se vuelvan a acercar a ti. ¡Debería habértelo explicado yo! ¡Ninguna de ellas tenía el mínimo derecho a decirte nada!

Lo miré con perplejidad. ¿Qué importaba quién me lo dijese? ¿Qué podía importar cuando él había destrozado toda mi vida y la había hecho pedazos?

_ —Jem… Él…_

_ —¿Mis hermanos están bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? —La incertidumbre me estaba matando. ¿Y si alguno había tenido un accidente? ¿Y si no podía volver a verlos jamás?_

_ —Todos están bien. Ellos… Simplemente… _

_ —Tessa, por favor._

—No tenía otra opción. No sé lo que ellas te habrán dicho, pero te juro que era lo único que podía hacer para que el Consejo no decidiese eliminarte del mapa. Había demasiada gente involucrada, mucha gente buscándote. —Magnus acercó su mano a mi mejilla, dispuesto a acariciarla, pero yo me aparté lo más rápido que pude y él apenas llegó a rozarme. —¿No comprendes que lo he hecho por ti?

_ —Jem no se acuerda de ti, Alec. Ninguno de ellos te recuerda. —Tessa se tomó una pausa y me miró con preocupación. —Has desaparecido de sus vidas._

—Te odio. —Le siseé antes de salir de allí hecho una furia.

..

No tardé demasiado tiempo en tranquilizarme. La noche anterior me había embargado la tristeza, y la tristeza es un sentimiento difícil de superar. La ira que me había cegado cuando lo vi frente a mí soltándome sus estúpidas excusas, sin embargo, es algo que no puedo retener demasiado. No soy capaz de estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo, no con las personas que me importan.

—Alexander. —Me llamó él desde la puerta del dormitorio. Magnus se acercó con precaución hasta la cama, donde yo estaba sentado, pero no trató de llegar hasta mí. —Sabes que lo he hecho porque quería protegerte.

No contesté. Lo cierto es que no creo que sea necesario. Entender por qué lo hizo no hace que sea más sencillo de asimilar.

—Tú… —Magnus agachó la vista, mirando sus uñas cubiertas de purpurina como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al fin alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los míos. —¿De verdad me odias?

—No te odio, —Le respondí con total sinceridad. —aunque detesto no poder hacerlo.

Él finalmente pareció lo suficientemente seguro de que yo no volvería huir como para acercarse hasta mí. Sus delgados brazos me rodearon en un fuerte abrazo cuando él se sentó junto a mí.

—Perdóname. —Susurró tiernamente mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda con cariño. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estoy llorando otra vez. —Perdóname.

..

..

No fue algo fácil de asimilar. A veces me encontraba pensando en ello mientras seguía con mi lectura de "Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" y me tocaba volver a releer las páginas anteriores para retomar el hilo. Supongo que mi cabeza no podía aceptar tan fácilmente que mi familia y mis amigos ya no se acordasen de mí.

Magnus no se había vuelto a marchar. La alimentación de los de su especie parecía ir haciéndose menos necesaria conforme cumplían años. Según los cánones de los demonios como él, Magnus era fuerte, pero aún demasiado joven, por lo que normalmente salía para encontrar a algún humano con el que tener sexo cada siete u ocho días. Recuerdo que las primeras veces, cuando se dio cuenta de que por mucho que él y yo nos acostásemos no podía saciarse, Magnus me echaba la culpa a mí por estar débil. Él decidió que no podía alimentarse solo de mí, así que yo tuve que aceptar que él saliese a buscar a otros. Antes no me dolía; si él salía yo dispondría de más tiempo libre para estar a solas. Ahora duele cada vez más. Estoy celoso y ni siquiera comprendo por qué.

—Cuidado, está caliente. —Me avisó mientras depositaba el café que me había traído sobre la mesita y se sentaba en el sillón junto a mí, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Había estado haciendo lo mismo durante los últimos cuatro días, desde que llegó. Y siempre, tras estar un rato mirándome leer, acababa diciendo exactamente lo mismo:

—¿No te aburre estar leyendo sobre lo mismo todo el día?

—No tengo nada más que hacer. —Le respondí yo. Como cada día.

Esta vez, sin embargo, él dijo algo que nunca había esperado oír.

—Voy a llevarte de viaje. —Doblé la esquina superior de libro para recordar por dónde iba y lo dejé sobre la mesa, junto a mi café. Magnus esperó a que yo volviese a sentarme apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá y se acostó colocando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, sus largas piernas colgando del borde del mueble. —¿Dónde querrías ir?

—¿Es algún tipo de broma? —El demonio alargó su brazo hasta mi cuello y comenzó a trazar espirales con su dedo, jugueteando.

—Cuando las cosas se calmen con el Consejo te llevaré donde tú quieras. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa floreció en mi rostro sin que yo pudiese evitarlo mientras lo miraba con gratitud, pero desapareció tan pronto como recordé que el lugar donde yo querría ir, las personas a las que yo querría visitar, me habían sido arrebatadas.

—¿No te hace ilusión? —Me preguntó. Su sonrisa había desaparecido pocos segundos después que la mía.

—Sí, claro. —Intenté volver a estar feliz, pero fue en vano. —Me gusta Viena. O Nueva Zelanda.

Magnus me miró con tristeza, asintiendo lentamente.

—Te llevaré a ambos lugares. Te llevaré a cualquier sitio, criatura.

Yo solo quiero volver a casa.

..

Magnus se marchó para volver a alimentarse a la mañana siguiente. Me levanté de la cama en cuanto lo escuché levantarse, pero aun así no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para poder alcanzarle antes de que él abriese la puerta y se marchase. La misma puerta que yo no puedo traspasar y que me mantiene aquí encerrado.

Pero él me llevará de viaje, me lo ha dicho; podré salir de aquí. Intento pensar únicamente en eso para poder mantener la cordura, pero constantemente me llegan a la mente dos simples y desgarradoras verdades: "mi familia ya no está buscándome porque ni siquiera pueden echarme de menos" y "Magnus ahora mismo está ahí afuera, buscando a alguien que pueda saciar su apetito sexual como yo no puedo hacerlo". No va a ser un buen día.

—¿Criatura? —Llamó él mientras tocaba a la puerta. Sé que puede sentir en cada momento dónde me encuentro, así que supongo que debo estar agradecido por que al menos me dé la posibilidad de negarme a hablar con él.

Salí de mi relajante ducha de agua helada envolviendo una toalla en mi cintura mientras trataba de secar mi cabello lo máximo posible con otra. Solo han pasado dos horas desde que él se ha marchado, ¿tan rápido lo ha conseguido esta vez? Magnus me explicó que él prefiere juguetear un buen rato con su presa, para no hacerlo todo tan fácil y aburrido ¿Acaso hoy no encontró a nadie que le supusiera un reto y se conformó con algo más sencillo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le pregunte mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

Su rostro, una máscara de preocupación y angustia, se quedó completamente blanco cuando me miró, escaneando varias veces mi cuerpo como quien mira bien la mercancía de la tienda antes de comprarla. Odio cuando hace eso.

—No lo entiendo. —Murmuró en una voz tan baja que estoy prácticamente seguro de que ni siquiera él era consciente de haber dicho nada. —Me has excitado. —Dijo mientras me miraba con incredulidad. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que yo le miré con la misma expresión de sorpresa. —Estoy duro.

Si antes no le estaba mirando con cara de idiota, estoy seguro de que ahora sí lo hacía. ¿No se supone que él me mantiene aquí precisamente por eso, porque mi cuerpo le atrae?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

..

..

Catarina revisaba la herida de mi muñeca cono ojo experto mientras Tessa, en la cocina, preparaba algo de beber para los tres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te la hiciste?

—Tres semanas, creo. —Había estado cortando las verduras para prepararme algo de comer cuando el cuchillo se me resbaló y acabé haciéndome un pequeño corte en la parte superior de la muñeca. Era tan superficial que casi ni había sangrado.

—¿Tres semanas? ¿Estás seguro? —Yo simplemente asentí, sin comprender su línea de razonamiento. —Algo tan pequeño debería haber cicatrizado en unos pocos días.

—No quieres ningún tipo de edulcorante en el café, ¿verdad, Alec? —Interrumpió Tessa.

—No, gracias.

Catarina me dirigió una última mirada preocupada antes de tomar su taza de té verde y ponerse a mirar fijamente el estrafalario reloj que Magnus tenía sobre la chimenea, algo que ella hacía cada vez que se abstraía por completo de la realidad.

En ningún momento pude imaginar que Magnus llegaría tan pronto. Abrió la puerta de un portazo, asustándonos a los tres, e inmediatamente sus ojos se centraron en mí. Es más, estoy casi al cien por cien seguro de que ni tan siquiera se percató de la presencia de sus dos amigas.

—Ven aquí. —Me gruñó antes de venir hacia mí a toda velocidad. De reojo pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Catarina y escuché cómo Tessa soltaba un gritito horrorizado, pero yo solo tenía ojos para la cara enfurecida de Magnus. Nunca le había visto así.

Sus manos me tomaron con fuerza de las caderas, alzando mi cuerpo de forma tan imprevista que si no llega a ser porque él me sujetaba me hubiese desnucado contra la mesita de cristal. Sus labios buscaron los míos de forma urgente, su lengua colándose en mi boca y dominándome a su gusto. Una de sus manos se coló bajo mi suéter mientras la otra, que seguía bien sujeta a mi cadera, hacía que mi cuerpo se pegase más al suyo. Me había pillado tan desprevenido que no fui capaz de reaccionar hasta que Magnus comenzó a frotar sobre la ropa su entrepierna contra la mía y Tessa volvió a lanzar un gritito.

Empujé a Magnus con fuerza, cosa que al parecer lo pilló desprevenido, ya que trastabilló unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Magnus! —Le recriminé. Noté mi cara enrojecer, pero aún no tenía muy claro de si era por rabia o vergüenza. O por una combinación explosiva de ambas.

Fue entonces cuando él se percató de Tessa, que no paraba de murmurar cosas mientras miraba fijamente el reloj que anteriormente había estado mirando Catarina. Y después su mirada viajó hasta la peliblanca, que alternaba su mirada entre ambos con una curiosidad y una indiferencia tétricas. A veces me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Márchate al dormitorio y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga, criatura.

—Pero-

—¡Ahora! —Me gritó Magnus. Él nunca me había gritado.

Lo miré con odio antes de marcharme tal y como él me había pedido. Realmente desearía poder odiarle.

..

Durante los siguientes quince minutos estuve deambulando de un lado a otro en el dormitorio, pero finalmente mi paciencia se fue al traste y me decidí a encararle de una vez por todas. Puede que mi cuerpo le pertenezca, pero de momento yo todavía soy el dueño de mi mente.

Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí escaleras abajo, aunque nunca llegué a pisar el suelo del rellano. Sus voces me llegaban nítidamente gracias al abovedado techo sobre la sala de estar.

—No me trates como a un crío, Catarina ¡tú mismo lo has visto! ¡Mi cuerpo ha reaccionado con él! —Escuché gritar a un enfurecido Magnus.

—A mí no me alces la voz. —Escuché la tranquila voz de Catarina.

—Pero no lo comprendo, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto? —Intervino Tessa. —No has podido tener una erección con aquella chica, ¿y qué? Quizás intentabas forzar las cosas y-

—¿Forzar las cosas? Soy un íncubo, Tessa: no fuerzo nada. Si mi cuerpo tiene hambre tendré una erección para alimentarme del humano que sea ¡No seas ridícula!

—Te he dicho que no alces la voz.

—Ha sido una vez. No tienes que sacar las cosas de quicio.

—¡No es la primera vez! ¡Llevo así algún tiempo! —Magnus alzaba la voz, pero se notaba que no estaba cabreado con ninguna de las dos mujeres. Quizá solo se odiase a sí mismo. —Solo he podido alimentarme de él durante semanas, ¿entiendes? ¡Y él no me satisface lo suficiente como para mantenerme fuerte! ¿Cómo pretendes que siga viviendo así?

Volví a subir las escaleras con todo el sigilo que fui capaz. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras el eco de los gritos seguía resonando en mi cabeza ¿Ahora él no puede alimentarse de otros? Me encerré en la habitación esperando a que Magnus viniese en mi busca pero, al transcurrir dos horas sin que él apareciese, no pude más y fui a buscarle por mi cuenta.

..

Magnus, sentado en el interior de la bañera de hidromasaje, parecía agotado. Su cabello, normalmente lleno de colores y brillos, caía lacio y empapado sobre sus hombros; y su mirada, libre de cualquier maquillaje, estaba fija en el agua llena de espuma que le cubría hasta el pecho.

Este baño es mi preferido de los diecisiete que Magnus tiene en su casa. Quizá porque es el único que no es de miles de colores y que no está lleno de purpurina y brillos artificiales. Este baño es simple y llanamente azul.

—¿Me permites? —Él no dijo ni hizo nada, así que yo tomé la botella de gel con olor a sándalo de su mano y comencé a frotar su cabello con delicadeza para lavarlo. Al contrario que otras veces, él ni siquiera parecía percatarse de lo que yo hacía. —¿Quieres que me marche?

Magnus siguió sin decir nada, pero su mano salió disparada en dirección a mi muñeca y la sujetó con fuerza. Yo seguí a lo mío y por fin conseguí que su cabello estuviese libre de restos de gomina. Después me dedique a coger el mango de la ducha y a aclarar de espuma su pelo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude también a lavarte el resto? —Pregunté en tono de broma. Y, de nuevo, él no alzó la vista y no dijo nada.

Magnus no sabía que yo había estado escuchando la conversación que habían estado manteniendo, y yo tampoco tengo ningunas ganas de decírselo pese a que mi interior grita de alegría al saber que él no puede acercarse a otros. Supongo que ahora solo puedo hacer algo por él. O por mí.

Me alejé de él, su mano soltando mi muñeca con desgana y abatimiento. No tardé demasiado en librarme de mis amplias prendas.

—Magnus. —Susurré en su oído. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras yo me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, provocando pequeñas ondas sobre la superficie del agua.

—¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó con incredulidad, al fin mirándome a los ojos.

Durante un segundo mi impulso fue levantarme y marcharme por donde había venido, pues está claro que esto no es lo mío y solo estoy haciendo el ridículo. Pero luego recordé por qué había decidido lanzarme: si consigo que él tenga suficiente conmigo, si consigo que él esté satisfecho… No necesitará ir a buscar a otros, ¿verdad? Quizás así consiga librarme del dolor que siento cada vez que se marcha.

—¿Quieres que me marche? —Repetí, aunque esta vez mirándole con suplica.

—Criatura… —Me llamó, su voz cargada de deseo y… algo que no pude reconocer.

—Llámame por mi nombre. —Le supliqué mientras me colocaba más cómodamente sobre él. No sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero realmente _necesitaba_ escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. —Llámame. —Repetí.

Él estaba excitado. Por mí. Mi cuerpo lo había conseguido de nuevo. Comencé a mecer mis caderas con suavidad, provocando un exquisito roce entre ambas erecciones. Las manos de Magnus se movieron con rapidez y me apretaron las nalgas con quizás más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que un sonoro gemido escapase de mi boca al chocar mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Alexander. —Gimió mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis caderas con suavidad y la otra seguía masajeando con fuerza mis glúteos. Delicioso.

—Otra vez. —Le pedí.

—Alexander —Gimió contra mis labios mientras dos de sus dedos se enterraban en mí sin aviso alguno. Mi boca comenzó a soltar gemidos y mi espalda se arqueó, pero Magnus me tomó de la nuca para evitar que me alejara de él. —Alexander.

Uní nuestras bocas con ansia, llevando mis brazos a su cuello para poder profundizar más el beso. Mis caderas, que yo era completamente incapaz de controlar a estas alturas, comenzaron a moverse con más ímpetu mientras sus ahora tres dedos se movían de dentro hacia fuera con rapidez.

—Más. —Repítelo más. Llámame. Solo a mí. Soy yo con quien estás ahora. —Más.

Magnus gruñó antes de alzarme con fuerza, provocando que una gran cantidad del agua cayese por los bordes y mojase el suelo. No podría haberme importado menos.

Y entonces él se detuvo. Su miembro rozaba con dolorosa precisión mi entrada, desquiciándome.

—Alexander. —Volvió a su susurrar contra mis labios mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Separé una de mis manos de su hombro y la alcé, entrelazándola con la suya mientras él continuaba rozando mi piel con suavidad. —Mío.

Magnus hizo bajar mi cuerpo con una velocidad y una fuerza inhumanas, haciendo que soltase un grito que ni yo mismo sabía si era por el dolor o por el placer. Él tampoco me dio tiempo para averiguarlo. Sus manos aferraban con fuerza a mis muslos mientras mi cuerpo se alzaba de nuevo para volver a bajar con fuerza.

—Más. —Rogué.

Ahora sé con total seguridad que nunca seré capaz de odiarle.

..

—Has escuchado lo que estaba diciendo antes. —Susurró contra mi pelo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Por algún motivo mi cuerpo se encontraba terriblemente débil, así que Magnus me había llevado hasta su cama y ahora ambos estábamos tumbados sobre ella. —Creí haberte dicho que te quedases en el dormitorio.

—Lo siento. Estaba enfadado contigo y necesitaba gritarte. —El cuerpo de Magnus vibró con su risa.

—Tú siempre estás enfadado conmigo.

—Ahora no lo estoy. —Dije antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

Magnus se puso tenso durante unos segundos y creí haber dicho algo malo hasta que se incorporó con rapidez y atrajo su rostro al mío para besarme. Fue un beso húmedo y absolutamente delicioso que dejó a mi agotado cuerpo con ganas de más. Pero entonces él se alejó y volvió a colocarse en la posición de antes, instándome a imitarle.

—No decías en serio lo de no dejar que Catarina y Tessa me visiten, ¿verdad?

—¿Eso también lo has escuchado? —Farfulló. —No quiero que pases más tiempo con ellas que conmigo. No es natural.

¿Natural?

—Tú casi nunca estás. —Protesté. —Si ellas no vinieran aquí de vez en cuando me habría vuelto loco hace tiempo.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca y supe que prácticamente me lo había ganado.

—No me las arrebates a ellas también. —Añadí para terminar de convencerle. —No me alejes de ellas como me alejaste de mi familia.

Una máscara de dolor transformó su rostro de forma tan fugaz que creí habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Serás feliz si dejo que vengan?

—Sí.

—¿Y serás tan complaciente como hoy si lo hago? —Ronroneó.

—Te lo juro.

Él suspiró con alegría, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—Duerme un rato, criatura. —Me instó. —En unas horas volveré a disfrutar de ti.

Alcé mi rostro y lo besé con deseo.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —Gemí contra su boca.

Magnus me miró con sorpresa antes de que una siniestra sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

—Ahora sí que no pienso dejarte marchar nunca, criatura. Serás siempre mío.

* * *

** ¡Hasta este domingo! :D**


	8. 4A

Me gustan las vacaciones de navidad. Hace días que mi criatura está en casa y casi no sale al exterior, lo que equivale a pasar más tiempo conmigo. Aunque también equivale a que su hermano el rubito esté por aquí con más frecuencia, y eso sí que no me gusta.

Acaricié distraídamente sus marcados pómulos, maravillándome como siempre con la suavidad y la calidez de su pálida piel. A veces me asusto; me asusto al pensar en lo importante que se ha convertido esta pequeña y simple rutina para mí.

—Buenos días. —Le dije.

Sus maravillosos ojos azules me miraron durante unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarse. Mi criatura apretujó más su cuerpo contra el mío mientras murmuraba algo inaudible, seguramente algo como "cinco minutos más". Adorable. Mis dedos, inconscientemente y sin que yo tuviese oportunidad de guiarlos, volvieron a retomar su camino y se dedicaron a juguetear con su cabello y volver a acariciar su rostro.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, al fin sus párpados comenzaros a pestañear rápidamente y sus adormilados, pero ahora sí despiertos, ojos me miraron con dulzura.

—Buenos días. —Repetí.

Alexander me sonrió con ternura antes de girar su rostro y besar cariñosamente la mano que hace escasos segundos estaba acariciando sus mejillas. Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la simplicidad y al mismo tiempo complejidad del gesto. Desde que hace escasos días le había dicho a mi humano más de lo que yo creí necesario sobre mis intenciones con él, Alexander parecía feliz y no asqueado cada vez que me tocaba. Isabelle tenía razón: se lo tendría que haber dicho antes.

—Buenos días. —Volví a repetir, a la espera de que él por fin me dijese algo.

Alexander volvió a depositar un beso en mi mano, esta vez en el dorso. Guié mi otra mano a su nariz con la intención pellizcarla, pero él fue más rápido y alzo su rostro lo suficiente como para depositar allí otro beso. Mosqueado, agarré a mi criatura de la cintura y lo hice ascender hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Bue-nos dí-as. —Le dije intentando sonar enfadado y fallando miserablemente. Su rostro se vuelve insoportablemente hermoso cuando me mira a mí, sin prestar atención a nada más. —¿Sabes? Preferiría que beses otra cosa que no sean mis manos. Y que fueses educado. Repite conmigo: bue-nos dí-as, Mag-nus.

Mi criatura rodó los ojos. Sus ojos… son tan brillantes y puros…

Alexander unió nuestras bocas con delicadeza. Su labios y los míos se movían en sincronía mientras sus manos acariciaban sutilmente la piel de mi estómago, justo en el lugar donde debería haber estado mi ombligo.

_ —¿Por qué no tienes ombligo? Fuiste humano una vez, deberías tener uno._

_ —¿Crees que mis ojos también eran así cuando era humano? Hay ciertos cambios que se producen cuando un humano pasa a ser un demonio de los míos._

_ —¿Yo también cambiaré? —Me preguntó._

_ No. Yo nunca permitiré que nadie te cambie. Encontraré la manera de tenerte conmigo, lo prometo._

Alexander posicionó su cuerpo sobre el mío al mismo tiempo que profundizaba más el beso. Mi antaño tímida criatura coló su lengua en mi boca con maestría, dominando por completo a la mía propia. Debería ser al contrario. Yo debería ser quien lo domine por completo a él; pero su sabor es tan exquisito, su aroma es tan embriagador… todo él es un pecado.

Cuando el aire se hizo asquerosamente necesario para él, mi criatura separo nuestros labios y se quedó reposado en mi pecho sobre sus brazos, mirándome con fascinación. ¿Cómo puede una criatura tan preciosa como él mirarme a mí de esa manera? Debo enseñarle a quererse. Él debe saber lo hermoso y especial que es. Debo decírselo… algún día.

—Cuando te dije que besases otra cosa no me refería precisamente a mi boca, ¿sabes? Sino a algo muy grande y duro que tiene muchas ganas de sentir cómo tu sonrosada lengua lo… ¿Alexander?

Mi criatura se había sonrojado con fuerza, sí, pero contrariamente a lo que solía pasar cada vez que yo le decía algo así, él no se enfadó. Sus zafiros me miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de besar mis labios una última vez y bajar hasta mi cuello.

—¿Criatura?

Alexander mordisqueó suavemente mi piel mientras iba marcando un camino descendente a lo largo de mi pecho desnudo.

—Criatura. —Gemí cuando él se detuvo a la altura de mi ingle, besando y mordisqueando la piel expuesta con parsimonia. Su mano, mientras tanto, se entretenía masturbando con lentitud mi ya dolorosa erección ¿Pretendía matarme? —Criatura…

Él se detuvo, alzando su cabeza para mirarme con atención. Su mano se separó de mi miembro y yo solté un gruñido involuntario al perder contacto con tan perfecta calidez.

—¿A qué juegas, criatura? Chúpame, por favor. —Él alzó la ceja y me miró fijamente, esperando ¿esperando a qué? ¿Qué demonios quiere...de mí? Oh.—Alexander. —Lo llamé. Él sonrío mientras su boca descendía hasta colocarse peligrosamente cerca de donde yo deseaba que estuviese.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó inocentemente, el cálido aliento que escapaba de su boca haciéndome estremecer.

—Por favor. —Rogué sin más.

Y a él no le hizo falta que se lo dijese de nuevo. Mi criatura me engulló de golpe, sin juego previo y sin su típica indecisión. Su húmeda y caliente boca cubriendo mi erección casi por completo, llevándome a un lugar supuestamente vedado a los de mi raza. Su nombre salía una y otra vez de mis labios mientras él me metía y sacaba de su preciosa boquita, su lengua jugueteando con mi miembro sin cesar. Esto no debería suceder así. Yo soy el íncubo, el que debería hacer que él se derritiese por mí. Pero…

—¡Joder! —Grité sin poder evitarlo cuando Alexander comenzó a masajear expertamente mis testículos.

A él no le gusta que grite. Sé que su hermana está fuera y a él no le gusta que nos escuche y…De pronto su boca había abandonado mi erección. Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón por mi descuido cuando su mano intercambió puestos con su boca y comenzó a masturbarme mientras su boquita lamía y jugueteaba más abajo. Dulce criatura… ¿cuándo le he enseñado yo a hacer eso?

—Alec, más rápido. —Salió una súplica desesperada de mi boca. Mi criatura obedeció sin rechistar, otorgándome más placer del que nunca había sentido con algo tan simple como el sexo oral. —No voy a aguantar mucho más.

Entonces su boca volvió a engullir mi miembro, mi criatura metiéndome y sacándome de aquella húmeda cavidad con mucha más rapidez. Sus ojos, por primera vez desde que yo le había enseñado a esto, estaban fijos en mí, mirándome con adoración. Mierda. Es imposible que nadie pueda estar haciendo algo tan excitante y que a la vez parezca el ser más puro del mundo.

Recuerdo aquella primera vez que toqué su cuerpo, que lo masturbé. Mi criatura me miró con auténtico asco mientras yo lamía sus fluidos. Ahora él engullía con deleite mi semen, su hermoso rostro reflejando pura satisfacción.

—¿A qué ha venido éste glorioso regalo? —Pregunté mientras con mi dedo recogía un poco de mi semilla que había escapada de su boca.

Estaba a punto de limpiar mis restos en las sábanas cuando la mano de Alexander me detuvo, guiando mi dedo hasta su boca y lamiendo mi esperma con glotonería sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—Quería darte los bueno días, nada más. ¿Acaso lo he hecho mal? —Me preguntó con incertidumbre. No supe qué contestarle, así que él decidió por su cuenta. —Lo siento mucho. Yo quería… creí que…

Tomé su rostro con quizá más violencia de la necesaria, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

—Haces que sea muy complicado para mí contenerme, criatura.

Y entonces dijo algo que yo nunca pensé que escucharía salir de sus labios:

—Ojalá no tuvieras que contenerte.

_—Eres un monstruo. —Me siseó. —¿Crees que es normal hacer algo como…? Por el Ángel, ¡es asqueroso que tu existencia se base en acostarte con cientos de personas y tener sexo con ellas!_

_ —Es placentero._

_ —Es repugnante. Lo que haces me asquea. —Me dijo con su voz repleta de desprecio. —Tú me asqueas. Preferiría estar muerto antes que dejarme controlar por algo tan sucio._

—Encontraré la manera de poder hacerlo, te lo prometo. —Alexander me dedicó una enorme y radiante sonrisa antes de besarme.

Me he esforzado en encontrar algo que nos permita estar juntos, pero hasta el momento no he podido hallar ninguna solución. Ya no es solo el hecho de que mi cuerpo cada vez se debilita más rápido, sino que no poder tenerle… la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos me resulta horriblemente dolorosa.

—Son las siete de la mañana. —Se quejó cuando su mirada se fijó en el despertador de su mesita de noche.

—No podía dormir y quería estar un rato a solas contigo antes de que lleguen tus insoportables visitas.

—Estar cerca de Jem… te duele, ¿verdad? Cuando él ha estado por aquí luego siempre estás más débil y hambriento de lo normal. —Me dijo con voz temerosa. —Siento tener que obligarte a esto. Pero ellos… todos ellos son mi familia.

—Lo entiendo. —Intenté tranquilizarle. —Me basta con que luego me compenses adecuadamente, preciosidad.

Alexander me miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír con picardía.

—¿Y por qué no comienzo a compensarte ahora? —Ronroneó contra mi oído. Su cuerpo todavía estaba excitado y su excitación no hacía más que acrecentar la mía. —¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Este humano será mi perdición.

..

Alexander se había marchado con Isabelle hacía horas. A hacer la compra, creo. Y por supuestísimo el rubito tenía que llegar cuando sus hermanos no estaban, por lo que yo fui el encargado de tener que abrirle la puerta y dejarle pasar. Si fuese por mí se quedaría bajo la nieve durante horas, a ver si el frío le bajaba un poco su enorme ego. Para mi sorpresa, no obstante, Jace no venía solo.

Nunca me había parado a mirar con atención a una cría humana. Después de todo son pequeños, bajitos, delicados y están fuera de mi dieta de alimentación. Aunque conozco a alguno de mi clase que sí se alimenta de niños. Es algo asqueroso y repugnante hacer algo así a un ser tan inocente, incluso entre los demonios.

—Él es Max. —Dijo Ricitos de oro señalando al niño con la cabeza. —Y él es Magnus. —Concluyó señalándome a mí. —Y yo me voy a recoger a Clary y su estúpida rata de compañía.

Y entonces se marchó por donde había venido. Realmente me sorprende ver lo descuidados que son los humanos. Isabelle me permitió firmar el Contrato con su hermano mayor, ¿y ahora el rubio anormal me deja a solas con su hermano menor? ¿Qué parte de "soy un demonio" no entienden en esta familia de desquiciados? Desde luego mi criatura es el que se llevó todos los genes buenos.

—¿Quieres ver la tele? —Le propuse al mocoso, que se me había quedado mirando fijamente y ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Ahora entiendo por qué al principio Alexander odiaba cuando yo lo hacía.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza en silencio y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. No me había dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas en las que se parece a Alexander: su cabello oscuro y desordenado, su pálida piel, sus enormes ojos (aunque Max los tenía oscuros y cubiertos por unas enormes lentes), una cara realmente bonita y… Mierda. A mi criatura esto no va a gustarle en absoluto.

..

—¿Magnus? —Preguntó desde la puerta de entrada. —¿Dónde estás?

—¡Estamos en tu habitación! —Le grité.

Max se llevó un dedo a los labios, instándome a guardar silencio. Yo asentí.

—¿Estáis?¿Quiénes? —Mi criatura entró en el cuarto y nos miró a ambos con sorpresa. —¡Max! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

El pequeño se llevó el dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Alexander sonrió a su hermano antes de depositar un beso en su frente y sentarse a su lado. Al ver lo que veíamos en la televisión, no obstante, su ceño se arrugó.

—¿Bob Esponja?

Por tercera vez, Max nos instó a estar callados.

..

—Tu hermano parece muy maduro para ser tan pequeño. —Dije intentando animarle a hablar.

Mi criatura había estado muy callado desde que entró y nos vio a los dos juntos en la habitación. Puedo llegar a comprender que no me dijese nada porque estaba su hermano pequeño, pero después de lo bien que habíamos estado últimamente… Al menos esperaba un mísero beso de bienvenida.

—Lo es. —Afirmó él. Acto seguido volvió a quedarse callado mientras seguía troceando las verduras para la comida.

No sé cuánto estuvimos en silencio. Incluso cuando llegó el resto de la tropa de gente insoportable, Alexander casi no dijo una palabra. Así que, cuando él se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse la camisa que se le había ensuciado tratando de evitar que su hermana entrase a la cocina a ayudar, yo le seguí.

—¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? —Alexander, tan ensimismado que iba en sus propios asuntos, pegó un pequeño saltito la mar de cómico por la sorpresa.

No es nada raro, en realidad: mi preciosa criatura es bastante torpe por norma general. Aunque tiene bastante fuerza y sincronización cuando se centra en ello. Es una persona de la que nunca dejas de averiguar pequeños detalles, supongo. Adorable.

—No.

—Incluso aunque sea una simple respuesta monosilábica, eres incapaz de mentir. —Su rostro se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada y siguió hurgando en su cómoda en busca de una camisa. Aparté suavemente su mano, cerré el cajón que él había abierto y abrí el superior. —Dime qué te ocurre.

Mi criatura tomó la camisa que yo le tendía y me miró con indecisión.

—Tengo miedo. —Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿De mí? ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a añadir. Sentí cómo el nudo que se había formado en mi pecho al escucharle se deshacía poco a poco, pero… —Es solo que antes, al verte con Max… yo…

—¿Creías que le haría daño? —Me molestaba que Jace e Isabelle fueran tan inconscientes, pero me molesta incluso más que mi criatura dudase de mí.

—No. Eso precisamente es lo que me molesta. —Mi cara de perplejidad debió ser más que evidente, porque mi criatura se sonrojó con fuerza antes de proseguir. —Eres un demonio, Magnus. Sé que a mí no me harás daño, pero Max es muy pequeño y… Cuando os vi a los dos mirando la tele tranquilamente pensé que era una escena normal, que nada en ella era extraño. Pero todo es extraño. Mi vida es extraña ahora y no sé cómo afrontar todo esto.

Era eso. Claro.

—Estabas tardando demasiado, criatura. —Susurré en su oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. —Es normal que estés asustado y confundido. Esto va más allá de lo que tú hubieses podido imaginar, y entiendo que te cueste aceptarlo; pero yo estaré aquí para ti. Haré lo que sea por ti, mi criatura.

Alexander me devolvió el abrazo. Con timidez, al principio, pero luego me estrechó con fuerza entre sus abrazos.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Susurró contra mi pecho.

—Mi hermosa criatura… —Alcé su rostro y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Sus hermosos zafiros me miraron con esa adoración que hacía que mi marchito corazón humano volviese a latir. —Ya has hecho más por mí de lo yo hubiese podido imaginar.

..

Aquella noche, tras un largo día con James haciéndome sentir más débil de lo que ya estaba y el rubito de las narices poniéndome de los nervios, Alexander y yo nos acostamos, exhaustos, sobre su cama. No fue hasta el momento en el que él se estaba acurrucando junto a mí para dormir que recordé lo que había sucedido.

—Criatura. —Él centró su mirada en mí. —Tengo algo que decirte, pero no quiero que te vuelvas loco por ello ni que hagas alguna locura ¿entendido? Es sobre Max.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y solo tardó un segundo en sentarse sobre la cama y mirarme con expectación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo malo? —Mierda. Odio esto. Pero si no se lo digo yo y él llega a enterarse (y sé que lo hará)…

—Creo que él podría ser como tú. Él podría llegar a ser un Candidato.

..

..

Cada vez es más complicado para mí permanecer aquí dentro. El ático de los hermanos Lightwood está bien, y además, como Isabelle está la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, Alexander y yo podemos estar a solas. Pero cuando mi criatura no está… Toda la casa se me viene encima. Es horrible.

Quizás la que acabo de tomar no sea la mejor decisión del mundo, pero no pienso seguir quedándome solo todo el santo día.

_—Déjame salir aunque sea un rato. De compras o a acompañarte a la universidad, o-_

_ —No, de ninguna manera._

_ —¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar encerrado todo el día en tu casa? Mi maravillosa piel no ve la luz del sol desde hace semanas, ¡me voy a quedar paliducho como un cadáver! —Alexander me lanzó una mirada irritada por encima del libro de álgebra que estaba estudiando. —A ver: que no es que tú parezcas un cadáver. Eres el ser más delicioso y más absolutamente arrebatador que he visto en toda mi vida; pero debes comprender que yo-_

_ —No, Magnus._

_ —Unas horas al día ¡no pido más!_

_ —No._

_ —¿Tú sabes lo que es estar encerrado todo el día? Es una crueldad. Yo no le haría algo así ni a mi peor enemigo._

_ —No vas a salir, Magnus, y punto._

Alexander y yo ahora estamos mucho mejor. Mi criatura es muy complaciente conmigo y parece feliz cuando él y yo estamos juntos. Eso me gusta. Verle feliz, quiero decir. Su hermosa risa es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado jamás. Solo por detrás de sus excitantes gemidos, por supuesto.

Pero tengo que salir. Necesito salir.

Nueva York no es de mis lugares favoritos del planeta, pero no descartaría quedarme aquí un tiempo. El tráfico, aunque agotador y demasiado ruidoso, es reconfortante de alguna manera. Solo los humanos son capaces de crear ciudades como estas: calles repletas de dinero y riquezas por un lado, y pobreza y miseria unas manzanas más abajo. Esta ciudad es como un infierno en miniatura.

La universidad a la que acude Alexander es bastante elitista, al parecer. Aquella donde seleccionan a los más inteligentes y preparados… y que tienen más dinero. De entre todas las personas del mundo es curioso que un Candidato sea de tan alta cuna y que además sea una preciosidad y posea una inteligencia como la de mi criatura. Adorable. Y él es solo mío.

Hay mucha gente en los jardines que bordean la escuela. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta, alarmado, de que el timbre que señala la última hora ha sonado hace más de diez minutos. Mierda. Me he entretenido más de la cuenta mirando el maravilloso escaparate de esa tienda. Alexander es extremadamente puntual y seguramente ya esté de camino a casa. Y yo que quería tener un detalle con él pasando a recogerle…

Su exquisito aroma inunda mis sentidos como siempre lo hace y mis instintos hacen que mi cuerpo se gire hacia la izquierda y camine unos cuantos pasos. En uno de los edificios más alejados de la puerta principal está él. Parece algo nervioso y retuerce las mangas excesivamente largas de su suéter una y otra vez, pero no es hasta que un grupito de alumnos se quita por fin de mi campo de visión que veo que está acompañado. De él. _Sebastian_. Debí haberle preguntado en aquel entonces. Debí haberlo hecho.

Ignoro deliberadamente al grupito de post-adolescentes que me miran embelesadas y a las que solo les hace falta babear por mí y me dirijo hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Creí que todo iba bien, creía que él ya no me odiaba. ¡Joder! ¡Incluso había llegado a pensar que él estaba feliz de verdad cuando estaba conmigo!

Aún estoy demasiado lejos de ambos, pero no soporto no saber de qué demonios hablan. Necesito saber por qué Alexander ha estado jugando conmigo.

—…no es tan fácil. —Me llega la voz de mi criatura.

Es complicado centrarme en escucharles solo a ellos cuando están a tanta distancia y hay tanta gente vociferando de por medio, pero me centro en ello con todas mis debilitadas fuerzas.

—Sí lo es, Alec. Si no hay nadie, ¿por qué no lo intentamos? —El rostro de mi criatura se contrae en una mueca mientras agacha la cabeza y comienza a mirar sus zapatos para distraerse.

—No es tan fácil.

—Alec, escucha. Tú me gustas y sé que yo podría-

—Hay alguien. —Le interrumpe Alexander mientras el rubor se apodera de su rostro. —Creo. No lo sé. Es complicado.

—El amor no tiene por qué ser complicado. —¿Amor? ¿Mi criatura está enamorado de otra persona? Tengo que detener mi camino, ya que mi pecho ha comenzado a doler de forma lacerante. —Quizás él no sea el adecuado para ti.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que amaba a otro?

—Tienes razón: no es el adecuado para mí. Ni para nadie, en realidad. —Una sonrisa triste se extendió por sus labios. —El amor no debería ser complicado, pero incluso respirar es complicado cuando se trata de Magnus.

..

Llegué al apartamento media hora antes que él. No es como si yo me hubiese dado prisa en volver o algo por el estilo, pero seguramente ambos se quedaron hablando durante más tiempo. O quizá mi criatura tenía que comprar algo para la comida de hoy.

—Hey. —Me saludó él mientras entraba por la puerta. Una bolsa del supermercado en su mano, me lo imaginaba. —He ido a por setas frescas para poder hacer el risotto. Esta mañana dijiste que… ¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien?

—No. —Respondí con simpleza.

Mi criatura dejó la compra y su mochila sobre la encimera de la cocina y se acercó hasta mí con rapidez.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Alexander se agachó en el sillón junto a mí y me inspeccionó atentamente. —¿Tienes hambre? No, no puede ser eso, yo lo habría notado. Magnus, ¿qué-?

Besé suave y brevemente sus labios una y otra vez. Una sonrisa se extendía por mis labios, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender por qué.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Me preguntó él mientras reía.

Es verdad, ¿qué me pasa? Puede que Alexander lo dijese simplemente para quitarse de encima a aquel humano, al fin y al cabo. Una simple excusa.

—Que te echaba de menos, criatura. —La sonrisa de Alexander se hizo más amplia al tiempo que se aferraba con sus brazos a mi cuello y me abrazaba.

Y en todo caso Alexander no dijo que me amaba en ningún momento.

—Y yo a ti. —Dijo él mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y besaba mis mejillas con dulzura antes de unir nuestros labios.

Pero quizás yo siento que es así. Quizá no había querido darme cuenta por miedo a lo que ello pudiese significar. Pero llevo demasiado tiempo entre los humanos y no me es demasiado complicado entenderlos.

El amor no existe entre nuestra raza, pero ¿y James? ¿Acaso él no ha incumplido las leyes en dos ocasiones por haberse enamorado? Yo solo amé una vez, y ese amor fue lo que me condujo a ser un íncubo. Pero quizás… solo quizás…

—Me gusta verte feliz. —Me dijo con esa sinceridad suya tan pura.

Feliz. ¿Feliz? Sí… Ahora sí.

..

No me alimenté apropiadamente de él durante aquella tarde. Ambos nos quedamos acostados en el sillón viendo reposiciones de series de televisión de las que yo desconocía por completo el argumento. Pero no importaba, porque estaba con mi criatura. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, al igual que los dedos de nuestros manos, que descansaban sobre mi pecho.

—Criatura. —Lo llamé cuando el sueño estaba cercano a vencerme y sabiendo que al día siguiente no recordaría lo que quería decirle.

—¿Mmm? —Respondió él, tan o más adormilado que yo.

—Como vuelva a ver a ése Sebastian cerca de ti pienso matarlo. —Alexander me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos durante unos segundos, pero luego simplemente hizo un puchero, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, y murmuró algo como "desobediente".

No pienso permitir que nadie trate de alejar de mí lo que es mío.

* * *

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**..**

**_*Eliza:_ Es gratificante hacer saltar a las personas. Y más aun si esa persona está enferma (?) xD  
¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic! Me alegro de que mi actualización de esta semana pueda alegrarte de algún modo así que ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!  
****Un abrazo, querida ¡cuida tu salud!**


	9. 4B

**¡Semanas! Lo sé, soy una persona horrible.**  
**Han sido unas semanas horrorosas por motivos de salud y tiene pinta de que esto va a continuar así durante bastante tiempo. Gracias al cielo he conseguido avanzar bastante de los futuros capis y, a partir de ahora, si yo no puedo actualizar lo hará mi amada SMJ. Siempre tan servicial, la pobre. La tengo de criada xD**

**Siento muchísimo todo el retraso, pero ya estoy de nuevo por aquí y el fic no volverá a pararse por tanto tiempo ni muerta.**  
**¡Nos leemos este domingo!**  
**¡Os adoro!**

**Capi dedicado a mi pequeña percebe (ejem xD)**  
**Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar para el día 12, pero igualmente te dedico un capi hoy, que es 17 ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!**  
**Pfff... No, en serio: Feliz cumpleaños con mucho atraso, querida. Ya sabes: las personas retrasadas siempre vamos con atraso (?)**  
**Y no olvido lo que te prometí, querida. Promesa ;)**

**_Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**_._****_._**

**_*Rumiko No Haru: _Sé que hace un mundo desde que me escribiste el review, así que siento en el alma contestarte tan tarde ¡te debo un café por eso! (?)**  
**Muchas gracias a ti por pasarte a leerme y dejar un review. Me alegro mucho de que te guste lo que escribo, pese a que la mayoría son puras chifladuras de mi mente perturbada xD**  
**Un abrazo enorme ¡y de nuevo perdona por la tardanza!**

* * *

Magnus tiene muchas virtudes. La mayoría de ellas se aplican en el plano sexual, pero supongo que eso es algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo que él es ¿no? Sea como fuere, hay algo que lo pone terriblemente nervioso todas las mañanas.

—Me he pasado la última hora cocinando para que podamos desayunar juntos, ¿por qué no me haces caso y dejas los estúpidos libros que no paras de releer?

Miré con desgana el plato que se supone debía contener huevos revueltos y bacon, pero que lo único que mostraba era una amasijo de texturas para nada comestibles. Magnus tiene muchas virtudes, pero cocinar no es una de ellas.

—Vamos, criatura. —Odio cuando pone esa carita de súplica. Cuando era pequeño me enseñaron que los demonios son seres horribles y horrendos, ¿por qué entonces el demonio que tenía frente a mí tenía que ser tan perfecto? —Ven, déjame a mí.

Magnus tomó una porción de… _eso _en su tenedor y lo guió hasta mi boca. Tragué como pude aquella horrible mezcla de sabores intentando no plasmar el asco en mi cara. El íncubo pareció satisfecho, porque me cedió el tenedor y volvió a los fogones a seguir con lo que sea que estuviese cocinando. Sé que él se alimenta de otro tipo de cosas y no le es necesario en absoluto cocinar medianamente bien, pero tras ochocientos años supongo yo que algún rato libre para intentar aprender habrá tenido.

Tampoco es como si me estuviese quejando. A pesar de su sabor "único" y pese a que no sé ni qué se supone que estoy comiendo, es bonito ver que se preocupa por hacerme esto más fácil. Las últimas semanas estuvo muy pendiente de mí, y eso me produce cierta satisfacción que sé que no debería sentir. Debería darme igual lo que mi captor hiciese o dejase de hacer; debería preferir que él me dejase tranquilo a que pasase cada día conmigo. Pero...

..

Desde que encontré aquél extraño artilugio en una de las habitaciones que Magnus usa como trastero no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Él lo llama "estela" y asegura que se lo arrebató a un Cazador de Sombras asesino que trataba de hacer daño a unos hombres lobo. A mí toda esa historia me sigue pareciendo rara, sobre todo porque he leído lo suficiente como para saber que los Cazadores de Sombras nos protegen y no son seres crueles. A Magnus no le gusta que haga ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿Otra vez estudiando a esos estúpidos nefilim, criatura? —Susurró a mi espalda, sobresaltándome ¿cómo hace para ser tan sigiloso?

—Son interesantes.

—Son crueles, y asesinos. Una raza en decadencia, demasiado egocéntricos y narcisistas como para cumplir con el cometido que se les asignó. —Magnus pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, abrazándome desde atrás. —Deberías interesarte por seres más avanzados. Como yo.

Una risita se escapó de mis labios mientras Magnus me miró, ceñudo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué más hay que saber de ti? Los demonios como tú sois de los más inferiores, ¿verdad? Os al- —Magnus había cortado cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo y me miraba con enfado. —Solo te digo lo que pienso, no me mires así.

—A veces deberías medir tus palabras, criatura. —Su mano me tomó del mentón con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que mi cuerpo se voltease hasta mirarlo cara a cara, quedando yo apoyando mis brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado. —Yo nunca haré nada que pueda propiciarte daño alguno, mas-

—No todos los de tu raza son como tú. —Completé. —Lo sé.

El íncubo me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que soy débil? Por mantenerte aquí; por no matarte.

Guié con cierto temor mi mano hasta su rostro, pero en seguida tomé confianza y comencé a acariciar la tersa y suave piel de su mejilla.

—Creo que eres magnífico.

Aquello no hizo más que extender una enorme sonrisa por su rostro antes de que él me atrajese hacia su cuerpo y me besase con dulzura.

..

—He estado pensando en sacarte a dar una vuelta. —Ambos estábamos recostados en una de las enormes bañeras de Magnus. Esa que era lila con detalles dorados, para ser más exactos. —No puedo arriesgarme todavía a sacarte mucho tiempo de aquí, porque el Consejo no me ha dado permiso pero…

—¿De verdad? —Magnus, que había tenido su espalda apoyada en mi pecho mientras descansábamos tranquilamente, se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa.

—Solo unas pocas horas, lo mínimo posible, para que esos estúpidos demonios ancianos no se percaten, ¿Te apetece?

¿Apetecerme? ¿Poder rodearme de más gente y que el aire puro toque mi piel después de vete tú a saber cuántos meses ya?

—Mucho. —Le respondí antes de besarle.

Magnus me separó de él a los pocos segundos, mirándome con enfado.

—Ve a vestirte y prepararte antes de que cambie de idea y ocupemos el día de hoy en tareas más…digamos… placenteras. —Culminó pegándome una suave pero sonora nalgada.

Solté un pequeño gemido y sentí, avergonzado, cómo mi rostro se volvía completamente carmesí mientras Magnus me miraba con fascinación.

—O sales de aquí antes de cinco segundos o no respondo de mis actos y te quedas sin tu salida al mundo humano.

Me levanté lo más aprisa que pude de la bañera y salí poniendo todo mi empeño en no resbalarme por toda la superficie empañada de vapor. Alcancé una de las toallas que había por ahí encima y estuve a punto de salir por la puerta, pero un pequeño acto instintivo me retuvo. Me incliné sobre Magnus, que todavía estaba en remojo y me miraba con diversión, y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

—Gracias. —Susurré mientras me separaba de él.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza.

Siempre me ha parecido que las personas que sucumben a una reacción psicológica como es el síndrome de Estocolmo son débiles e idiotas. Está claro que no puede salir nada bueno de ahí; está claro que no es más que un engaño de la mente. Giré la vista una última vez y mis ojos se toparon con los de Magnus, que me miraba con una sonrisa preciosa. Sentí mi corazón incrementar todavía más su ritmo, pero me negué a admitirlo

Yo no soy débil, yo sé cómo me siento y él no es más que un demonio que ha destrozado mi vida por un simple capricho estúpido e infantil. Le odio. Le odio y debo salir de aquí cuanto antes.

..

No entiendo muy bien eso de "trasportarse" de un lugar a otro. Por lo que había leído, los demonios, brujos y Cazadores de Sombras podían moverse a través de Portales que ellos mismos creaban. Magnus simplemente me había sujetado con fuerza de la cintura e inmediatamente después no encontrábamos en las inmediaciones del horrible Puente de Brooklyn. ¿Nueva York? ¿En serio? ¿En su desquiciada mente no podía darse cuenta de que estar aquí podría hacerme daño? Aunque claro, ¿desde cuándo a él le importa una mierda lo que yo pueda sentir?

—Siempre me ha gustado Brooklyn, —Comenta mientras me toma del brazo y me insta a caminar. — sobre todo en los viejos tiempos. Ahora las cosas están más normalizadas, pero no hace demasiados años por aquí solo vivían inmigrantes que-

La gente iba y venía atareada en sus quehaceres. Nunca antes me había percatado de lo que mi hermano pequeño denominaba "el estrés de la gran ciudad", pero ahora, después de pasar bastante tiempo fuera, coincido con Max en que tanto ruido y tanta persona yendo a toda prisa de aquí para allá es desquiciante.

Magnus tiraba de mí sin cuidado alguno; mientras él esquivaba con gracia a los transeúntes, a mí, a su espalda, me tocaba chocarme con la práctica totalidad de ellos mientras murmuraba disculpas una y otra vez. Acabo de recordar por qué no me gustaba salir de casa y solo lo hacía cuando era necesario: no soporto las aglomeraciones de gente.

..

Aunque, supuestamente, si habíamos salido de su dimensión demoníaca (o como demonios se llame) era para que yo pudiese despejarme, el único que parecía divertirse era él. Me guiaba con precisión de tienda en tienda mientras yo me ocupaba de decirle qué le quedaba "magnífico" y qué no le hacía destacar lo suficiente y, una vez efectuadas las compras, me tocaba llevar los paquetes y bolsas. Tampoco me respondió ni una sola vez cuando le preguntaba de dónde sacaba el dinero ¿Los demonios tienen algún tipo de empleo? No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre ello en la biblioteca. Tendré que investigar cuando… mierda.

Para cuando recuerdo lo que realmente he venido a hacer aquí ya he perdido prácticamente toda la tarde.

Nos hemos detenido en un cafetería a tomar algo, ya que Magnus asegura que debe mantenerme con fuerza ¿Se cree que soy su mascota, acaso? Ahora entiendo la línea de pensamiento de los vegetarianos que se meten con las grandes empresas por cebar a un animal para luego alimentarse de él. Sentirme un trozo de alimento gigante es repugnante, por mucho que él finja que significo algo más. Odio cómo me hace sentir.

Magnus está en la barra pidiendo algo mientras yo me acomodo en una de las mesas y voy dejando sus innumerables compras, que han conseguido acalambrar mis brazos, sobre las sillas cercanas para así poder mantenerlas vigiladas. Magnus gira la cabeza en ese instante y me lanza un guiño antes de volver su vista al frente y seguir coqueteando con el precioso camarero que parece sacado de una pasarela de modelos. Seguramente él será su próxima "comida", después de todo ha seguido saliendo. Yo solo soy… ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Su postre? ¿Esa pequeña porción que solo te tomas después de las comidas si no te has saciado lo suficientes? La simple idea me repugna. Yo me repugno.

Por un momento pienso en Magnus y en la cara de tristeza tan descorazonadora que muestra cuando algo le resulta doloroso. Pero entonces el camarero le tiende una tarjeta. Su número para que puedan quedar, seguramente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es un demonio, solo finge cuando está conmigo para mantenerme sujeto.

Magnus se acercó a mí con una sonrisa enorme.

—En seguida vuelvo, criatura. —Dijo mientras dejaba un café frente a mí y se marchaba, desapareciendo por la puerta de empleados junto a aquel muchacho.

Debe de ser divertido jugar conmigo.

..

Durante mucho rato no hago más que correr entre las calles. Me choco contra varias personas y otras tantas me miran con enfado, pero no me importa. Doy gracias silenciosamente al pesado del profesor Starkweather por haber insistido tanto en hacer carreras de resistencia en sus clases de Educación Física. Para cuando al fin me detengo sigo estando demasiado lejos de casa, pero solo a dos manzanas de una parada de metro. Gracias al cielo que se me ocurrió esconder de la vista de Magnus toda mi documentación y el poco dinero que llevaba en la cartera el día en el que él…

Nunca me había gustado que Jace y Clary se fuesen a vivir juntos siendo tan jóvenes. Jace y yo siempre habíamos sido como hermanos y que se fuera de casa fue un gran mazazo para mí, pese a que a Izzy pareció no importa le demasiado. Desde pequeños habíamos sido solo nosotros: Isabelle, Jace y yo, pero luego empezaron a venir sus amigos, familiares… Me gusta mucho Jem, y Cecily me parece adorable pese a su cabezonería; pero no me gustan los cambios. Nunca sabes si un cambio va a ser a mejor o a peor, y la espera hasta saberlo se convierte en interminable.

La parejita de oro vive en un barrio tranquilo, en un casa acogedora donde todo es terriblemente aburrido, según Jace. Ojalá yo hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de tener una vida así. No. Todavía puedo. Sé que puedo. Lejos.

Le dedico una última mirada a la exquisitamente decorada puerta de entrada (obra de Clary, como no) y me dispongo a darme la vuelta para despedirme de todo cuando alguien choca de bruces contra mí.

—¡Imbécil! —Sisea. —¡Me has manchado el vestido nuevo! ¿Tienes idea de lo caro que me costó? ¿Dónde narices estabas mirando para no percatarte de mi espléndida persona?

Sigue igual que siempre. Supuse que después de tanto tiempo sin verla podría decir algo como "está más alta" o "ha adelgazado", pero sigue siendo la misma Izzy de siempre. Puede que para mí haya sido un tiempo eterno, pero solo han sido unos meses, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? Sé que soy preciosa, pero tampoco me gusta que un pirado se me quede mirando sin decir una palabra ni- ¡eh! ¡idiota! ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? —No creí que fuese así. No creí que en realidad dolería tanto. Me preparé para ello. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin que yo pueda evitarlo, cegándome. —Oye, tampoco pretendía… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llamar a tu familia o-

Tengo que salir de aquí.

..

Me costó muchísimo matricularme en esta universidad. Mis padres se negaron a pagarla porque yo no había escogido los estudios elitistas que ellos deseaban para mí. Tuve que trabajar durante un año para poder pagar las tasas. Nunca me arrepentí de ello. Era una universidad normal, alejada de los internados de prestigio a los que había ido hasta cumplir los dieciocho. Incluso esto, mis estudios; Magnus me lo había arrebatado todo por un simple capricho. Porque ¿cómo decía él? "pelo negro y ojos azules es mi combinación favorita". Toda mi vida a la mierda por culpa de mis estúpidos ojos.

—¿Alec? ¿Alexander Lightwood?—Giré la cabeza, asombrado. —¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! Dios santo, ¿dónde te habías metido todos estos meses?

Sebastian Verlac se arrojó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Éramos compañeros de clase y puede que incluso lo llegase a considerar mi amigo, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—Seb. —Susurré al tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo. —¡Seb! —Repetí con más ánimo mientras comenzaba a reírme. Sebastian se separó y me miró con sorpresa, pero en seguida volvió a abrazarme mientras él también reía. —¡Me recuerdas! ¡Tú te acuerdas de mí!

Ésta vez Sebastian se separó de forma definitiva, mirándome con curiosidad pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarte?

¿Podría ser? ¿Podría entonces él ayudarme? Alguien que me recordaba… Si yo le contaba todo lo ocurrido… Si él me creía… Podría alejarme de aquí y empezar de cero. Solo tendría que-

—Criatura.

La euforia que me embriagó mientras corría por las calles de mi ciudad, la nostalgia cuando vi la casa de mi hermano, el dolor cuando mi propia hermana no me reconoció, la felicidad cuando Sebastian sí lo hizo… Con una simple palabra él me lo quitó todo. Él siempre me lo arrebata todo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar la realidad.

—¿Alec, estás bien? —Noté la cálida mano de Sebastian rodeando mi muñeca y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus orbes negras mirándome con preocupación. —Parece que estés a punto de vomitar.

—Seb, yo-

—Criatura: aléjate de él. Ahora.

Una orden. El hijo de puta me había dado una orden sabiendo que debo cumplir todo lo que él me mande.

Lo miré con odio mientras me colocaba a su lado, alejándome de Seb.

—Nos vamos a casa, criatura. Ya.

Sebastian fijó su mirada en Magnus e intentó acercarse para interponerse entre nosotros. Ahora lamento no haber pasado más tiempo con Sebastian cuando podía. Es una gran persona, y un amigo estupendo. Fui un estúpido.

Magnus tan solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y el rostro de Sebastian se quedó pétreo durante unos segundos. Acto seguido, su cara volvió a la normalidad y nos miró a ambos con una expresión entre el asombro y la curiosidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Magnus mostraba una sonrisita de triunfo mientras se balanceaba en sus propios pies. Yo sabía que era inútil y que él volvería a encontrarme; sabía que ya no tenía ningún lugar donde ponerme a salvo. Pero, pese a todo, corrí.

..

Por mucho que traté de hacer encajar la llave en la cerradura ésta no entró. Puede que en estos meses Isabelle haya vuelto a perder las llaves de casa y tuviese que cambiar la cerradura. Otra vez. Es una irresponsable y una desorganizada. Y yo echo esas cosas terriblemente en falta.

No me resulta demasiado complicado forzar la puerta hasta abrirla, total ¿cuánto tardará Magnus en venir a por su mascota perdida? Para cuando Isabelle venga a casa y crea que le han robado yo ya no estaré por aquí.

El salón y la cocina están prácticamente igual que siempre. Más sucios y desordenados, tal vez; pero sigue siendo mi casa. Mi hogar. Recorro los pasillos con lentitud a sabiendas de que jamás volveré a estar por aquí. Voy a la habitación de Max, primero. Él debió pasar aquí las vacaciones de navidad, pues había papel de regalo en la papelera que nadie se había dignado a recoger. La habitación de Izzy estaba igual, o no; su habitual desorden me impedía ver si algo había cambiado. Supongo que lo peor fue entrar a mi habitación y darme cuenta de que ya no era mía. _Star Wars, Juego de Tronos, El Seños de los Anillos_… Y pensar que siempre había ignorado a Jace cuando decía que Isabelle y Simon acabarían juntos…

..

—Criatura.

Ni siquiera giré la cabeza.

Cuando Isabelle y yo decidimos que la casa familiar era demasiado grande para solo nosotros dos y buscamos un piso, tuvimos muy claro que queríamos que tuviese las habitaciones suficientes como para que nuestros hermanos pudieran hospedarse aquí siempre que lo necesitaran. La habitación de invitados era algo sosa y estaba bastante vacía, pero tampoco consideramos nunca que hubiese que hacer nada en ella cuando su uso era casi inexistente.

—Criatura. —Volvió a llamar.

Sentí la cama hundirse a la altura en la que él se había sentado. Un colchón demasiado blando en mi opinión, aunque Isabelle siempre decía que así es como normalmente los prefiere la gente.

—Alexander. —Su mano tomó con delicadeza mi rostro, haciendo que yo lo mirase. —Perdóname.

Una risita escapó de mis labios mientras desviaba la vista hacia una pequeña grieta en la esquina superior del techo.

—Criatura, por favor. —Sus labios buscaron los míos con ansia pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo sentí asco por su contacto. —No. No me mires así, por favor.

—Te odio. —Le siseé.

Magnus contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos y mostró una expresión de puro dolor que a duras penas duró unas milésimas. Ni siquiera sé si fue cosa de mi desesperado y enfermo subconsciente.

—No llores. Por favor, mi criatura. —Susurró mientras acunaba mi rostro. —No me gusta verte llorar.

—No estoy llorando. —Gemí al tiempo que él me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué no puedo odiarle? Quiero hacerlo, ¡joder! ¡Lo que más deseo es odiar a este ser repugnante que me ha quitado todo! Quiero odiarle.

Magnus volvió a decirme algo. Él no paró de hablarme, pero mis sollozos ahogaron cualquier sonido hasta que conseguí quedarme dormido.

..

Cuando desperté ya era bien entrada la noche. Ni Isabelle ni Simon había vuelto por aquí. Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que sea sábado tendrá algo que ver.

Magnus sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Cuando duerme es cuando a mí me parece más hermoso; tan tranquilo, pacífico… Cuando está dormido no puede hacerme daño.

_— Yo nunca haré nada que pueda propiciarte daño alguno._

No todo el dolor que puedes hacerle a una persona es físico. Las heridas que llevas por dentro son las menos perceptibles pero las más dolorosas.

Sus hipnotizantes ojos se abrieron de pronto, mirándome fijamente como un búho. Magnus se incorporó levemente sobre su codo y comenzó a inspeccionarme con detenimiento.

—¿Estás mejor? —¿Mejor? —No debiste salir corriendo así. Te dije que me esperaras ¡TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS!

Ni siquiera fui consciente de mi mano hasta milésimas después, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho. Magnus guió su propia mano hasta su mejilla mientras me miraba atónito.

—¿Qué has-?

—¡Yo no soy tu mascota! —Le grité. Magnus me miró con cara de aturdimiento, confundido. —¡No puedes simplemente decirme "haz esto" o "haz lo otro" y esperar a que yo lo hago solo porque sí!

Magnus intentó acercar su mano a mi cara, pero yo se la aparté de un manotazo. Imperturbable, él levantó la mano de nuevo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—¿¡A ti qué te parece!? —Imbécil. Idiota.

Su rostro se volvió pensativo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—¡No me mires como si yo fuese un juguete! —Volví a chillarle, histérico. Ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa.

Por su rostro se extendió una sonrisa triste antes de que moviese su cuerpo y se colocase sobre mí. Yo lo continué mirando con rabia mientras él seguía acariciando mi rostro con la mano que no utilizaba para sujetarse en el colchón.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Qué más te duele? —Dijo antes de besar con ternura mi mejilla. —¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti? No te daré órdenes, Alexander. Y ni mucho menos pienses que eres mi mascota o un simple juguete. —Un sonrojo se extendió por mi cara mientras él me miraba fijamente. —Dime qué más hacer para hacerte feliz.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían con mayor frecuencia. Magnus se apresuró a recogerlas mientras mi mente gritaba contradicciones. Debería decírselo. Tengo que decirle ahora que me deje libre. Que deshaga todo lo que ha hecho.

—No vuelvas a irte. —Sollocé. Magnus separó su rostro del mío y me miró sin comprender. —¿No tienes suficiente conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente para ti?

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para acto seguido estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Eso te molesta? —Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

Lo sabía. Es un demonio y yo solo soy…

Le pegué en el estómago el golpe más fuerte que pude acertar debido a mi posición y aproveché que él se cayó hacia atrás para incorporarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta. Cuando coloqué mi mano sobre el pomo, la suya me detuvo, agarrándome con fuerza. Magnus apoyó su pecho contra mi espalda, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Perdóname. No sé cómo tratarte. Esto es nuevo para mí y no sé qué hacer para mantenerte feliz.

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, yo ni tan siquiera me atrevía a respirar con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Por qué borraste la memoria de Sebastian? Él no tenía nada que ver con todo esto.

Magnus no contestó. Se quedó callado mientras los dedos de su mano se entrelazaban con los míos sobre el pomo.

—Tú le abrazaste. Sonreías. —Sentí su cuerpo tensarse mientras apretaba más mi mano. —A mí me costó muchísimo que sonrieses para mí. Y nunca me has sonreído así, tan…

—Feliz.

Magnus soltó mi mano con lentitud y, con delicadeza, me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

—No quería que fueses feliz al verle a él. Quiero que seas feliz cuando me veas a mí, criatura. Quiero ser el que te haga feliz. —Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla ¿los demonios pueden-? —Quiero una de esas sonrisas, Alexander. Necesito que tú me sonrías así.

—Los esclavos no pueden sonreír, Magnus. Sus sonrisas están huecas y son falsas.

—Tú no eres mi-

—Sí, lo soy. No lo niegues, porque tú lo sabes. —Soy ése perrito que vio en la tienda de mascotas y le pareció tan mono pero al que al final cogió asco porque a través del cristal era mucho más bonito. —Eso que tú sentiste cuando me viste con Sebastian es lo que siento yo cada vez que te vas. Siento que me estás matando, Magnus.

Magnus contuvo el aliento mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Magnus apretó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome con fuerza mientras repetía una y otra vez palabras que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Y allí me encontraba yo; perdido, solo y consolando a un demonio cuya revoltosa mascota le había salido demasiado rebelde y no hacía más que molestarle.

—Nunca más. —Dijo entonces. Separé mi cuerpo del suyo y lo miré a los ojos, buscando respuestas a mis preguntas. —Nunca más me alimentaré de otro que no seas tú. Es raro… y… no sé cómo hacerlo. Para nosotros alimentarnos de humanos es lo natural y… yo…

Me erguí lo suficiente para poder depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Se me hace raro encontrar a alguien más alto que yo, así que el simple gesto me descoloca. A Magnus también parece haberle sorprendido. El íncubo me mira fijamente antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extienda por su cara.

—Nunca más tocaré otros labios que no sean los tuyos, mi preciosidad. —Coloqué mis manos en su estrecha cintura, acercando lo más posible su cuerpo al mío. Él, por su parte, apoyó su frente contra la mía. —Solo me alimentaré de tu glorioso cuerpo, mi perfecto humano. —Magnus lamió con parsimonia mi labio, haciendo que por puro instinto mi boca se abriese buscando más. —Tengo hambre, mi criatura.

—Tómame. —Gemí desesperado mientras mis manos desabrochan sus ajustados pantalones.

Magnus gruñó con fuerza antes de chocar su boca con la mía. La saliva se escurría por mi mentón, y en este punto yo era incapaz de saber si era mía suya o-

—Nghh… —Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para ahorrarme la vergüenza de gritar como una colegiala en celo simplemente porque él estuviese acariciando mi recién liberada erección.

—Gime, criatura. Quiero escucharte. Quiero escuchar cuánto disfrutas al ser mío. —_Mío_. Escuchar algo así no debería excitarme de la manera en que lo hace.

No era consciente de nada. No sabía por qué mi mente ya no era capaz siquiera de concebir la idea de huir de él. No sabía por qué confiaba en él, un demonio que en un principio ni siquiera debía existir. Tampoco debería haber dejado que me desnudase y me tendiese sobre la cama de una casa que ya ni siquiera es mía

Lancé un pequeño grito cuando Magnus acertó en mi próstata.

—Más fuerte —Sollocé. Magnus gruñó como una fiera salvaje antes voltearme hasta dejarme sobre mi costado y de agarrar con fuerza mi muslo hasta alzar mi pierna. —Oh, Dios. —Lloriqueé mientras sentía cómo moría de placer con cada profunda embestida.

—"Dios" no tiene nada que ver en esto, criatura. Solo yo podré hacerte sentir de tal forma, ¿me oyes? —La fuerza y rapidez de sus acometidas aumentó, provocando que me tuviese que aferrar a él para no resbalarme. Tan profundo… —¿Lo entiendes? Solo conmigo, bebé.

Algo húmedo cayó por mi mejilla. Traté de ignorarlo y me centré en el enorme placer que me hacía perder la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a repetirse miré a Magnus. Por sus ojos cerrados por el placer caían lágrimas que acababan mojando mi mejilla y mi nuca.

—Magnus. —Lo llamé como pude. De nuevo una fuerte embestida me distrajo, inundándome en el placer. —¡Magnus!

Mierda. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de diferenciar mis llamadas de mis gemidos. Alargué mi brazo como medianamente pude y lo tomé de la nuca, tratando de acercarlo lo más posible a mí. Él disminuyó el ritmo de la penetración, lo que aclaró bastante mi mente, y entreabrió sus ojos humedecidos para mirarme con,,, no… los demonios no pueden… Es solo lo que yo deseo ver.

—Mi Alec… —Susurró mientras se acercaba más a mí, su boca rozando la mía. —No vuelvas a marcharte. No vuelvas a huir de mí. No- —Su voz se quebró mientras yo sentía cómo mi corazón se deshacía. —No vuelvas a dejarme solo.

—Nunca. —Le susurré antes de unir nuestros labios. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando un movimiento que Magnus pronto se encargó de otorgarme, volviendo a llenar de nuevo mi interior con su enorme miembro. —Más fuerte.

Magnus me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y profundizó hasta un punto insoportablemente placentero sus embestidas mientras yo solo podía deshacerme en gemidos que acababan atrapados en su boca.

..

Entre la neblina del sueño creí escuchar cómo Magnus me hablaba, pero era incapaz de distinguir las palabras. Además, su voz solo formaba parte de mis sueños. Él nunca podría decir ésas dos palabras. No puede.

..

Cuando desperté me encontraba de nuevo en nuestra cama. Su cama, quiero decir. Magnus, para no variar sus costumbres, me miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—¿Has dorm-?

—Sí. —Le interrumpí antes de besarle.

Magnus sonrió dentro del beso mientras acariciaba sutilmente la piel desnuda de mi cadera, provocándome una sensación placentera.

—Vamos a la ducha, criatura. —Dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba de mí hasta ponerme en pie para acto seguido comenzar a empujarme hacia la puerta. —Hueles a sexo y, como no consiga quitarte ese olor, no voy a poder aguantar sin volver a estar en tu interior.

Valga decir que ni siquiera pudo contenerse hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

..

Hice girar la estela entre mis dedos unas cuantas veces mientras miraba cómo Magnus se peleaba con la sartén del desayuno. Tendré que añadir a mi lista de parafilias raras de cojones "que me parezca sexy ver cómo un demonio hace huevos fritos", justo por debajo de "me excita sobremanera hacerlo en el cuarto de baño porque ahí dentro todo el aire huele como él" y por delante de él "cuando él está muy excitado y sus manos se iluminan con llamas azules me excito tanto que no puedo aguantar sin correrme, incluso si no me toca". Yo antes no era así, ¿qué demonios me pasa?

—¡Listo! —Exclamó Magnus de forma triunfal antes de que un plato se estrellase contra la mesa justo frente a mí. Mira, no está mal: nada quemado, esta vez.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí por inercia.

Magnus se puso tenso al instante, arrebatándome con delicadeza el tenedor con comida que estaba a punto de llevar a mi boca.

—Criatura, —Dijo con duda en la voz. — no vuelvas a sonreír si no sientes de verdad que debes hacerlo. —Él mismo guió el tenedor hasta mi boca, que yo abrí para saborear la comida. Nada mal. —No eres mi mascota, Alexander.

Magnus continuó alimentándome, mirando con fascinación mientras ya vaciaba poco a poco el plato.

—Tú me alimentas a mí, —Contestó cuando yo le pregunté que por qué estaba haciendo aquello. —me parece justo ser yo quien te alimente a ti.

Sentí el sonrojo acudir a mi cara, pero me aseguré a mí mismo que era porque Magnus había echado demasiado picante como condimento.

Cuando hube terminado de comer, Magnus me limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de dedicarme una gran sonrisa y marcharse alegremente hacia la cocina, donde se puso manos a la obra para limpiar los platos y cachivaches sucios. No sé si la escena me resultó rara por el hecho de que él podía hacer esas cosas con su magia, o porque ver a un demonio con un delantal rosa con volantitos es muy perturbador.

Dejé a Magnus con sus cosas y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca a seguir investigando. Poco quedaba ya sobre los Hijos de Raziel que no hubiese leído con anterioridad, pero era una buena forma de entretenerme.

—Ayer me encontré con Jem. —Dijo Magnus. Me pegó tal susto que casi me caigo de las escaleras en las que estaba encaramado. —Justo a la puerta de la universidad.

Magnus me ayudó a bajar de lo alto los tomos que quería y después ambos nos dirigimos a mi lugar favorito. Como siempre que estábamos aquí, él se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo.

—Estaba con ése humano suyo, el insoportable. —Will era un poco plasta, pero no era mal tío… cuando lo conocías. —Estuvimos hablando de cosas por encima y de algún modo salió a relucir el nombre de Gabriel Lightwood, el novio de una de las chicas presentes en mi Invocación.

¿Novio? Vaya, así que formalizaron lo suyo…

»Pregunté sobre los Lightwood y descubrí algo bastante curioso, ¿sabes? Creo que al fin comprendo por qué el Consejo pone tantas pegas con haberte puesto el Sello de posesión. Tu familia desciende de un gran linaje de Cazadores de Sombras. Puede que de ahí venga tu afición a leer sobre ellos, quién sabe.

—¿Mis padres eran-?

—No. No tiene por qué. Puede que tu tatarabuelo decidiera abandonar a los nefilim y escondiese la verdad a sus futuros descendientes. O quizás lo echaron por cometer algún crimen. Recuerdo a un tal Benedict Lightwood que no era muy buena pieza. —Comentó pensativo.

—Y yo, ¿Qué soy?

—Si hubieses sido un nefilim iniciado nunca podrías haber sido un Candidato, va contra las normas. Puede que hubieses podido convertirte en Cazador de Sombras, no lo sé. —¿Yo? ¿En Cazador de Sombras? No sería capaz de matar a un solo demonio, con lo débil que soy. —Te lo he dicho como curiosidad, no le des más vueltas.

Eso es fácil de decir pero…

—¿Magnus?

—Debí suponer que no te callarías. —Dijo tratando de sonar enfadado mientras rodaba los ojos. Su tierna sonrisa lo delataba. —¿Qué te carcome tu alocada cabeza de humano?

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo fuese una nefilim y las cosas se hubiesen dado como correspondía? Quiero decir: Si yo fuera una nefilim y un Candidato al mismo tiempo y un íncubo o súcubo hubiese tomado mi…bueno, ¿qué hubiese pasado?

—No le des más vueltas a eso, criatura. Gracias a esto —Dijo acariciando la piel desnuda donde estaba el Sello que él mismo colocó sobre mi corazón hace meses. — tú nunca tendrás que transformarte en íncubo. No debes preocuparte por nada.

..

Me lo prometió. Prometió que no se iría, pero se ha vuelto a ir.

Esta mañana, al despertar, Magnus no estaba en casa. Seguramente ha aprovechado y en cuanto me dormí se fue en busca de otra persona que lo alimente. Soy un imbécil por haber creído que él… Dios, soy un completo idiota. Ni siquiera un día. Ni un mísero día ha tardado.

Cuando él vuelve, tres horas después, yo me niego siquiera a moverme de la cama, donde me acurruqué horas atrás al ver mi escaso ánimo para hacer nada.

—Criatura. —Me llamó. Vete a la mierda, Magnus. —¿Criatura?

Magnus se arrodilla en el lado de mi cama, pero yo me niego a abrir mis ojos.

Vete a la mierda. Vete a la mierda.

—Mierda, ¿estás enfermo? —Con la inusual fuerza que a mí sigue sorprendiéndome, Magnus me toma entre sus brazos antes de volver a sentarse en la cama conmigo en su regazo. Miro su rostro lleno de preocupación mientras él me observa detenidamente, en busca de una enfermedad inexistente. —No estás…¿Qué ocurre, entonces?

—Prometiste que no te irías. —Le gruño.

Magnus me apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos, asfixiándome.

—Lo sé, perdona. —¿Perdonarte? Y una mierda. —Debiste asustarte al despertar solo; pero el Consejo me llamó con urgencia. Y tengo que aclarar esto, criatura. Cuando antes se aclare todo contigo antes podré sacarte de aquí durante más tiempo. De viaje, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Estabas con el Consejo?

—¿En qué otro lugar iba a estar? —Susurró mientras guiaba mi cara hacia la suya.

Yo me adelanté a él, estampando mi boca contra la suya de forma desesperada. Magnus se quedó inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa, pero no tardó demasiado en corresponderme mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo con ansia.

—Tan perfecto… —Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras dejaba pequeños chupetones allá por donde alcanzaba.

Ahora mismo no tengo muy claro cuál de los dos es el demonio que necesita sexo para poder vivir.

..

—No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme. —Le pedí.

Magnus, que parecía muy entretenido jugando con mi cabello, me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Es otra de las cosas que debo hacer para que seas feliz?

—Sí. —Le dije.

—Pareces más feliz, ahora. —Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro. —¿Podrás llegar a ser feliz conmigo, verdad?

No. Eres mi opresor. Eres quien me ha arrebatado todo y me mantiene enjaulado. Pero…

Acaricié su pecho desnudo de forma distraída hasta que él tomó mi mano entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

—Sí. —Susurré. Y, para mi horror, no era mentira.

Magnus me sonrió ampliamente antes de besarme.

—¿Cómo te transformarte en íncubo? —Le pregunté casi por inercia. Llevaba tiempo queriendo saberlo, y al estar tan relajados me pareció el momento propicio.

Magnus, sin embargo, se puso tenso al instante.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Preguntó de forma cortante. —No es algo que deba importarle a alguien como tú.

"¿Alguien como yo?" Miré a Magnus con odio y me apresuré a levantarme de la cama a toda prisa. Claro. "Alguien como yo". La mascota no tiene derecho a saber nada de la vida de su amo.

—Alec… —Me llamó él. —Lo siento.

"Lo siento" otra vez. Estoy hasta las narices de esto.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Le grité antes de pegar un portazo.

..

Supongo que estar junto a él me había obnubilado. Solo ahora, casi dos días después, me estoy dando cuenta de lo horrible de toda la situación en conjunto. Ya tenía claro que mi familia no sabía ni quién era, pero encontrarme con mi hermana fue un mazazo demasiado duro ¿Y Sebastian? Justo cuando pensaba que alguien podría ayudarme a salir de esto va Magnus y lo borra de la lista. Por no hablar de Magnus, que cada vez me confunde más.

No sé qué hacer. Voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

..

—Se llamaba Camille. —Dijo.

Yo me había atrincherado en mi amado sillón de la biblioteca, y lo cierto es que esperaba quedarme a dormir aquí.

—Me alegro.

—Criatura…

—Vete. —Dije sin ánimos. No tengo ganas ni siquiera de partirle la cara, tal y como se merece. —Largo.

Magnus suspiró, pero se quedó donde estaba, apoyado en la puerta.

—Me enamoré de ella. Mi primer y único amor, supongo. —Magnus lanzó otro largo suspiro mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí con paso vacilante. —Me engañó para que la amase y así transformarme. Te hace más fuerte, ¿sabes? Si el Candidato al que transformas está enamorado, el súcubo obtiene más poder.

»En realidad es como una cadena. Los humanos que son vírgenes, los que usan la Invocación, los que se enamoran de nosotros… Y luego están los Candidatos. Cada uno de esos factores hacen que el humano del que nos alimentamos sea más poderoso.

Otro suspiró abandonó sus labios.

—Criatura… —Magnus alargó su mano hacia mí, pero yo me aparté mientras lo miraba, desafiante. —¿Tienes idea de lo poderoso que hubiese podido ser si te hubiese Convertido? Eras un Candidato que firmó el Contrato de Innovación. Eso son dos de cuatro, criatura. Y los dos más relevantes. Podría-

—Tres. —Lo interrumpí.

Magnus me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Tres de cuatro. —Puntualicé. —Yo era virgen.

Magnus me miró fijamente, como en estado de shock.

—¿T-Tú…? —Reaccionó al fin. —¿Tú eras…? No, es imposible. Me lo habrías dicho… Tú… Un ser tan hermoso como tú… Es imposible que siguieses virgen a tu edad.

—Tengo veintitrés, no cuarenta. —Me defendí.

—Eso no es… Los humanos soléis… ¿Por qué tú nunca…?

—¿Tuve sexo? Porque era idiota. No es como si creyese en eso del amor verdadero y estuviese esperando a la persona con la que esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida. —Dije negando con la cabeza mientras me pasaba los dedos entre los mechones de cabello. —Pero supongo que esperaba que al menos fuera algo… No sé. Que yo le gustase a esa persona, ¿entiendes? Todas las personas que se me acercaban lo hacían solo por mi físico y, bueno —Proseguí soltando una carcajada sin humor. — al menos quería estar con una persona a la que le gustase algo más de mí a parte de mis ojos.

—Yo…

—Sé por qué te quedaste conmigo, Magnus. Pelo negro y ojos azules, ¿no? No te creas ni por asomo que eres el primero que se acerca a mí por algo así. Tú simplemente contabas con ventaja. Por lo de ser un demonio todopoderoso y eso.

—Criatura.

—Me voy a dormir.

—Alexander.

—Buenas noches. —Me despedí.

..

Fueron pasando los días. Magnus no se acercaba a mí, pero tampoco me dejaba nunca a solas. Se sentaba a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada como para no estorbarme y se dedicaba a hacer sus cosas mientras yo hacía las mías, pero a menudo lo pillaba mirándome con anhelo. Sé que debe tener hambre y sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo hacerlo.

No estoy enfadado con él. Ahora le entiendo, o por lo menos he tratado de entender la línea de razonamiento de los de su raza. Supongo que estaba enfadado con él porque parece tan humano que se me olvida que no lo es. No… Simplemente estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por las desastrosas ideas que se han ido sucediendo en mi mente. Por esos estúpidos sentimientos y esa estúpida esperanza de que quizá pudiese ocurrir algo bueno dentro de la mierda de vida que tengo ahora.

Después de horas intentando memorizar distintos tipos de demonios y cómo matarlos finalmente desistí y me levanté de mi asiento hecho una furia. A este paso voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

Magnus no estaba por aquí. Alguien había llegado hace un buen rato y estaba atendiéndole. O puede que al final se haya cansado de mis estupideces y de mis ideas descabelladas y se haya marchado para alimentarse de otro. Por mi culpa. Otro motivo que añadir a la lista para odiarme.

Entré en la ducha y dejé que el agua helada alejase cualquier tipo de pensamiento de mi cabeza. Fue Jace quien me enseñó a hacerlo. Nada mejor que un frío infernal que te da dolor de cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que te carcomen el cerebro.

Cuando salí, sin embargo, Magnus estaba esperándome mientras se miraba al espejo de forma distraída. Me hubiese matado debido al susto y al respectivo tropiezo de no ser porque él me sujetó y me atrajo contra sí. Era cálido, como siempre.

Dejé que él me secase con delicadeza y lentitud. No dijo nada. Esperando que yo le pidiese perdón, supongo. Los últimos días me he informado más sobre su raza y sé que los demonios como él, pese a ser menos "crueles" y mucho más "humanos", no son precisamente sociables. A su extraña manera sé que ha hecho todo lo posible para que yo estuviese cómodo aquí, pese a que el motivo por el que me trajo fuese asquerosamente egoísta y me alejas de…No. Alec, para. Tengo que pensar en el futuro y no en aquello que ya he perdido para siempre.

—Hace días que no te pones gomina. —Comenté intentando sonar casual.

—A ti te gusta más cuando lo llevo sin nada. —Dijo sin dejar de frotar mi pelo tratando de no darme ni un solo tirón.

—Magnus. —Lo llamé mientras sujetaba su mano y le arrebataba la toalla. —Sé que el otro día no fui demasiado simpático. Nunca lo soy, en realidad. No se me da bien eso de hacer amigos y… Solo quería que supieses que agradezco que estés intentando hacer todo esto más fácil para mí.

Él me miró fijamente antes de desviar la mirada con ¿vergüenza?

—¿Magnus?

—Siento lo que hice con aquel chico. El Consejo no me había ordenado que lo hiciera y él podría haber seguido recordándote; hubieses podido seguir teniendo a alguien ahí fuera. Solo quería que me mirases… que fueses feliz.

—Soy feliz contigo, también. —Magnus alzó la vista de golpe, mirándome con la esperanza reflejada en sus felinos ojos. —La mayoría de las veces, por lo menos. No me gusta pelear contigo.

Magnus acercó su mano con temor, pero yo adelanté la mía hasta tomar la suya y apretarla contra mi mejilla. El demonio me tocó con tanta dulzura que creí que me derretiría.

—Odio cuando te enfadas conmigo. Eres… eres lo único real que tengo, lo único que de verdad me importa conservar.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, sopesando lo que de verdad deseaba, lo que estaba bien. Magnus no se movió ni un ápice, dejándome escoger. Deposité un suave beso en sus labios antes de apartarme.

—Dulce. —Susurró.

Junté de nuevo nuestros labios, y esta vez Magnus sí se movió, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y tirando de mí para estar más cerca.

—No quería que él te alejase de mí, criatura. No me odies por ello.

—No lo hago. —Respondí mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

Magnus gimió mientras acariciaba mi abdomen con devoción, como si llevase años deseándolo.

—Él lo hacía, lo pude ver. Y eso me ponía enfermo. Tenía miedo. —Le miré con curiosidad, sin comprender qué quería decir. Una de mis manos seguía acariciando su espalda mientras la otra estaba firmemente agarrada en su cadera. —A aquel humano le gustabas de _esa_ forma, lo vi. —¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Sebastian? —Y luego, cuando dijiste que habías estado esperando por algo así durante tiempo…

—Está bien. —Susurré mientras depositaba húmedos besos a lo largo de su hermoso cuello. —Ahora no importa.

—Quería que fueras feliz.

Finalmente me rendí al ver su nula colaboración, alejándome de él.

—¿Quieres hacerme feliz? —Magnus asintió lentamente, mirándome con curiosidad. —Tengo hambre ¿me preparas un sándwich?

Magnus parpadeó varias veces, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Estoy prácticamente seguro que abrió la boca para preguntarme si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero mi estómago gruñó escandalosamente en ese momento y lo hizo callar.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada así sin consultarme. —Le dije, esta vez con seriedad.

Magnus asintió antes de darme un cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Pero hay algo que no te puedo prometer, criatura: —Añadió mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme y nos dirigíamos a la cocina. — si alguien se acerca a ti y sé que corres peligro no me detendré. No pienso permitir que nadie trate de alejar de mí lo que es mío_._

* * *

**Capi con 20.000 faltas, pero si me ponía a revisarlo a fondo no llegaba a colgarlo hoy ¡lo siento también por eso!  
¡Graaaacias por vuestra paciencia!**


	10. 5A

**¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que queréis escribir mucho pero las palabras no os salen? Pues a mí me pasa justo lo contrario. He tenido que parar de escribir porque no tenía tiempo ¡pero ni siquiera he llegado a escribir la mitad de lo que tenía planeado! Seguro que cuando tenga tiempo de sobra mi imaginación se va de vacaciones… pfff…**

**La semana que viene seguramente actualizaré unos días antes de lo normal, aunque no es seguro. En fin, ¡Hasta entonces!**

_** Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**..**

**_*Rumiko No Haru_: ouch, ¡eso fue super tierno! ¡Me encanta hacer llorar a la gente! Ejem, quiero decir...**  
**Comprendo ese sentimiento de vergüenza al darte cuenta de que estás comportándote como una loca frente a la gente al estar leyendo algo que te gusta, así que me siento muy feliz de que mi fic te haga parecer loca. Supongo (?) **  
**Como verás no sé dar las gracias de forma normal. No sé hacer nada de forma normal, para qué engañarnos xD**  
**Muchas gracias por tu adorable comentario, querida ¡Un abrazo purpurinoso super fuerte! :D**

* * *

Los humanos son criaturas frágiles y monótonas de las que uno se aburre casi al segundo de haberlas conocido. Son alimento y placer, a fin de cuentas. Pasear por una gran ciudad para uno de los míos es como visitar un zoológico de extrañas criaturas para poder elegir a tu favorita de la semana. Pensándolo detenidamente las ciudades son más bien como enormes mataderos.

Hay algunos humanos que dan más juego y son difíciles de conquistar, por lo que tienes diversión durante unas cuantas horas o incluso, en los mejores casos, días. Al menos así es para la mayoría de los íncubos y los súcubos. Al menos así era para mí.

La última semana ha sido extraña de un modo terriblemente…humano. Nunca pensé que la rutina que dicta la vida de estos seres pudiera ser lo que yo siempre había necesitado para alcanzar lo que él llama "felicidad". Él. Mi hermosa criatura.

—Buenos días. —Ronroneé cuando me percaté de que sus ojos comenzaban a moverse bajo sus párpados.

Mi criatura abrió un único ojo y me miró de forma vaga antes de volver a cerrarlo y ocultar su cabeza bajo el edredón.

—¿Por qué tú nunca duermes? —Preguntó con una voz pastosa que llegó difuminada a través de las capas de tela.

—Prefiero verte dormir a ti. —Los seres como yo no necesitamos dormir, así que el sueño es algo así como un hobby para nosotros; algo que hacer cuando estamos aburridos y demasiado perezosos. Es curioso recordar los momentos de mi vida como humano y percatarme de que por aquel entonces sí era una necesidad vital. —¿Has dormido bien?

Dado que mi criatura parecía no querer salir de su pequeño nidito, yo mismo seguí su ejemplo y me metí con él bajo las prendas de cama. Alexander me miró con sus preciosos ojos adormilados antes de darme un lindo beso en la nariz. Joder, ¿por qué solo puedo estar con él de este modo los fines de semana? Odio la maldita universidad que me roba horas a su lado.

—Creo que voy a tener que comprar una cama más grande si vas a seguir quedándote aquí.

No es que yo no lo hubiese pensado antes, ciertamente. Me gusta que en su cama haya poco espacio para así poder estar más pegados, pero se vuelve muy agobiante cuando tratamos de descansar al mismo tiempo.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado. —Le contesté mientras apartaba un pequeño mechón que se había metido en su boca mientras hablaba.

Mi criatura sonrió con dulzura antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriese con violencia y él pegase un brinco por el susto.

—¡Izzy! —La reprendió mientras se incorporaba.

—Dejad de hacer guarrerías y levantaos de una vez a arreglaros. —Oh, mierda. Se me había olvidado por completo. —Voy a ir a recoger a Simon a su casa y Max dice que quiere acompañarme porque va a prestarle algunos tebeos de esos chinos que leen ellos. Haz el favor de levantarte y atender a Jem y Will, que acaban de llegar.

Alexander la miró con cara de asesino en serie al tiempo que le lanzaba su almohada en dirección a la cara de su hermana. La magnífica Isabelle cerró la puerta justo a tiempo y se marchó silbando alguna de las pegadizas canciones a las que me había viciado a mí también.

—Mocosa insoportable… —Refunfuñó mientras bajaba ambos pies al suelo y se ponía en pie para acto seguido dirigirse al armario.

Miré su increíblemente sexy culo desnudo durante unos segundos antes de desviar la vista con hastío. ¿Por qué narices tenían que venir los estúpidos mocosos a fastidiarme mi perfecto domingo de estar todo el día en la cama haciendo gemir a mi criatura?

..

No me gusta cuando James se lleva a mi criatura para hablar a solas (cosa que hacen demasiado a menudo últimamente), aunque lo que menos me gusta es que me eche a patadas cuando intento acercarme a escuchar. Ni siquiera puedo usar mi magia para intentar saber de lo que hablan, pues el maldito peliblanco sigue siendo más poderoso que yo y me frena cada vez que lo intento. Le odio.

Alexander no deja de mirarme de reojo. Ayer por la noche el pequeño Maxwell volvió a quedarse a dormir y mi criatura se negó a hacer cualquier cosa con su hermano pequeño en casa. Supongo que él, cansado como estaba de otra agotadora semana de exámenes en la universidad, tampoco se acordaba de que James se presentaría aquí, con el consiguiente debilitamiento en mi cuerpo que ello supone. Claro, como James puede tener sexo con su maldito humano cuando le venga en gana… Realmente le odio.

El egocéntrico rubio y el egocéntrico pelinegro están discutiendo por algo justo a mi lado, lo que no ayuda a que mi humor mejore. Al parecer el hermano de mi criatura tendría que haberse encargado de ir comprar la comida, pero no lo ha hecho y ahora no se ponen de acuerdo para ver cuál de los dos mueve su estúpido trasero hasta el restaurante. Y hablando de traseros… Mi preciosa criatura se ha apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina en una postura que amenaza con volverme loco. Joder, tiene el culo más apetecible que he visto en años.

Mi criatura ha vuelto a mirarme, esta vez con la preocupación marcada en sus hipnotizantes ojos. Mi hambre no hace más que crecer y el estúpido de James me debilita por momentos. No sé si me molesta más estar tan débil o que mi criatura se preocupe tanto por mí. Aunque su preocupación podría ser una ventaja si consigo impulsarlo solo un poquito más.

No he tenido que hacer demasiado; simplemente he pensado en todo lo que le haría en la cama (y en lugares que no son la cama) si él fuese un humano normal y mi hambre ha aumentado hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Alexander no ha necesitado más para coger a su hermano y al humano de James y, literalmente, empujarles por la puerta de entrada. James me ha lanzado una mirada de advertencia y ha dicho algo como que los ayudaría a traer las cosas. O algo parecido, ni idea. En cuanto la puerta se ha cerrado Alexander ha venido hacia mí, ayudándome a alzarme del sofá y guiándome hasta su habitación.

—Lo siento. —Repite una y otra vez mientras atravesamos el pasillo.

No me gusta estar débil y me gusta mucho menos que mi criatura tenga esa cara de tristeza y culpabilidad tan desgarradora; pero tengo que admitir que es inmensamente gratificante saber que me elige a mí por encima de sus secretas charlas con James y de pasar el rato con el chico de oro.

..

—¿Alec? —Lo llamó Jace a través de la puerta.

Mi criatura gimió cuando mordí juguetonamente su cuello mientras apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria sus glúteos. Habían vuelto demasiado pronto. Yo a duras penas había conseguido quitarle el horrendo suéter a mi ojiazul, que respiraba con dificultad todavía sentado sobre mí.

—Ignórale. —Me pidió mientras hacía presión sobre mi cabeza para que volviese a besarle.

—¡Alec! —Volvió a llamar. —Ya han llegado todos. Dejad de follar como animales en celo y salid a comer.

Gruñí con frustración mientras bajaba a Alexander de mi regazo. Si no fuera su hermano… El único motivo por el que aún no he matado a ése maldito rubito de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible es porque sé que mi criatura se enfadaría conmigo si llego a hacerlo. Debería estar agradecido porque mi humano lo tenga en tan alta estima, el muy subnormal.

Ya había aferrado el pomo de la puerta con la mano cuando sentí sus cálidas manos colarse por el borde inferior de mi camisa y comenzar a acariciar mi pecho.

—Tienes que irte a comer. —Logré articular reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Mi criatura pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras apartaba con delicadeza mi cabello hacia un lado y comenzaba a repartir húmedos besos por mi nuca.

—Criatura. —Gemí mientras apoyaba mi pecho contra la puerta, recargándome en ella, cuando él comenzó a juguetear con mis pezones.

El placer me cegaba mientras mi pequeño comenzaba a mover sus caderas, haciendo que yo soltase un sonoro gemido cuando noté lo excitado que estaba. Su erección, de un tamaño más que notable, se restregaba sobre la ropa contra mi culo de forma en absoluto sutil.

—Primero tengo que darte de comer a ti. —Susurró contra mi oído mientras lo lamía con parsimonia, provocando oleadas de placer que se extendían por todo mi cuerpo necesitado de él. —Tengo que cuidar a mi demonio.

_ Mi demonio._

Ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo mi cuerpo se giraba con rapidez hasta encarar a mi criatura, que, pese a parecer sobresaltado en un principio, no dudó en corresponder al apasionado beso que yo inicié.

—Vas a ser mi perdición. —Jadeé.

Alexander soltó una risita mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello y sus manos se dirigían al broche de mis vaqueros.

..

—No me gusta que me ignoren. —Me recriminó el rubito cuando entré en la cocina, donde su novia, la pequeña pelirroja, y él estaban cogiendo las bebidas. —Lo menos que podrías haber hecho es contestar.

—Estaba ocupado. —Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Pues que hubiese contestado mi hermano. —Siguió buscando pelea mientras me entregaba las botellas que supuestamente tendría que llevar él.

Lo único útil que ha hecho éste mocoso en su vida es Invocarme para que yo pudiese encontrar a mi criatura.

—Tu hermano tenía la boca llena en ese momento. —Ronroneé con voz seductora. —Tú ya me entiendes.

Clarissa pegó un gritito mientras soltaba de golpe la cubitera, esparciendo pequeños trozos de hielo por todo el suelo. Jace, por su parte, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y miró a su hermano, que acababa de entrar por la puerta atraído por el ruido.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó cuando Clary lo miró con la cara toda colorada antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón.

..

La comida ha sido un poco más extraña de lo normal. Por una parte estaban el pequeño Max y Seamus hablando de esos muñequitos raros de ojos enormes mientras Isabelle los miraba con cara de aburrimiento extremo. Eso siempre era igual. En el otro lado, no obstante, Clary se negaba a levantar su vista del plato mientras yo no hacía más que lanzar miradas preocupadas a mi criatura, que me miraba con odio mientras su hermano no cesaba de burlarse de él con pullitas sobre el sexo. James alternaba miradas de hastío hacía mí y miradas afectuosas con el pelinegro narcisista, que parecía muy divertido mirando toda la escena en general. No me gusta cuando se reúne tanta gente.

—Voy a matarte. —Me siseó Alexander cuando Jonathan lanzó la enésima broma de mal gusto.

Con lo bien que iban las cosas hasta hace tan solo media hora…

..

Sam, Isabelle, Clarissa y Max se han metido en la habitación de la pelinegra a ver algún tipo de película. Sigo sin comprender cómo puede ser que mi criatura no se dé cuenta de la tensión que hay entre Santiago y su hermana, cuando es obvio que alguien como Isabelle Lightwood no iría a ver una película de dibujitos si no tuviese algún otro motivo oculto para hacerlo.

El resto nos hemos quedado en el salón. Yo me hubiese ido con mi criatura a su habitación para seguir "jugando", pero tengo que contenerme porque James está cada vez más pesadito con el tema de que un día se me irá de las manos. El muy idiota todavía no comprende que de querer haber Convertido a mi ojiazul ya lo hubiese hecho.

El timbre sonó justo cuando Alexander se levantó con la intención de ir a preparar café. Al momento James y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Esto no es bueno. Sea quien sea, quien está al otro lado de la puerta no es humano.

El Consejo no puede haberse enterado. Mierda, ¡ahora no! Si intentan quitarme a mi criatura o intentan obligarme a Convertirlo no sé qué demonios haría. La única opción válida que se me ocurre es matarlos a todos, pero no tengo el poder necesario para ello, ni tan siquiera con la ayuda de James.

Mi criatura comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a abrir, pero tanto mi peliblanco congénere como yo lo sujetamos con fuerza. Jace y su primo nos miraron con curiosidad, pero el pelinegro pareció comprender lo que ocurría solo unos segundos después.

—¿Quieres sacar a Alec de aquí? —Le preguntó a James. —Yo puedo servir de distracción mientras tanto.

Comprendí a la perfección los sentimientos contradictorios que se formaron en el rostro del íncubo cuando su humano se marchó hacia la puerta; aunque no fui capaz de entender por qué motivo dejaba que una criatura tan débil fuese a enfrentarse solo ante el peligro. Si fuese Alexander yo jamás lo permitiría.

—Si ellos saben que Alec está aquí no nos servirá de nada tratar de esconderlo, Magnus. —Respondió a la pregunta que le formulaba con la mirada al ver que no hacía nada por llevar a mi criatura a un lugar seguro. —Lo único que hará es que el castigo impuesto sea más severo.

Los mataré. Como cualquiera de ellos trate de ponerle un dedo encima a mi criatura juro que me bañaré en su sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Me preguntó él mirándome con sus hermosos ojos llenos de desconfianza. Jace, mientras tanto, había adoptado una pose tensa en el sofá mientras nos miraba a todos de forma calculadora. Si alguien me dijese que ese mocoso es uno de los estúpidos nefilim no me hubiese extrañado en absoluto. —Magnus, si ocurre algo quiero que me lo dig-

—¡Jem! —Apareció en aquel instante el otro ojiazul. Su cara estaba completamente tensa y se notaba a la legua que estaba tratando de contener sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo… o alguien. Probablemente a quien venía tras él. —¡Adivina quién ha venido a hacernos una visita!

—¿Tessa? —Preguntamos James y yo al mismo tiempo mientras la castaña entraba en el salón.

—¡Vaya hombre! ¿Y por una mujer tanto jaleo? —Se quejó Jonathan mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al minibar para servirse algo bajo la descontenta mirada de mi criatura. —Y yo que pensaba que aparecería algún demonio de verdad. Ya sabéis: algo que de verdad pareciese un monstruo molón y no unos tíos metrosexuales sedientos de sexo. Qué decepción.

¿De verdad Alexander y él se criaron bajo el mismo techo?

..

—No entiendo qué os resulta tan divertido. —Refunfuñó mi criatura mientras nos miraba a ambos desaprobatoriamente.

Jace sonrió de forma burlesca mientras metía la mano en el bol de palomitas que mi criatura, sentado entre nosotros dos en el sofá, sujetaba.

—Eso es porque eres una vieja cascarrabias metida en el cuerpo de un joven aburrido. —Acto seguido se quedó pensativo mientras se metía un puñado entero de palomitas en la boca. En seguida continuó hablando con la boca llena. —Supongo que también existen los fantasmas y esas cosas, ¿verdad, brillitos?

Mi criatura gruñó mientras quitaba el bol de su regazo y lo empujaba sobre la mesita de café.

—Ver a dos personas que se aman discutiendo no es divertido. —Volvió a quejarse él mientras se ponía en pie y amenazaba con macharse.

James y su humano estaban manteniendo una acalorada discusión en la que Tessa, el antiguo amor del íncubo, se ha visto involucrada por el celoso y malhumorado ojiazul. Es muy divertido verles discutir, pero no lo es tanto pensar en la relación de James y Tessa. Si no consigo solucionarlo, si no encuentro una solución ¿preferiré que Alexander se transforme en un Puro o convertirlo en uno de los míos? Debió ser una decisión muy dolorosa para él. Yo ni siquiera quiero imaginar que le pierdo.

—¿Dónde vas, preciosidad? —Le pregunté mientras tiraba de él hasta que cayó sentado sobre mí.

Alexander soltó un gritito cuando lo acomodé en mi regazo, haciendo que "sin querer" el trasero de mi criatura se frotase deliciosamente contra mi entrepierna. Alexander miró a Jace con miedo de que él se hubiese dado cuenta, pero éste seguía mirando la discusión del singular trío con una sonrisita prepotente en el rostro. Algo me dice que el rubito va a estar metiéndose con su primo por esto durante una larga temporada.

—¡Magnus! —Me reprendió en voz baja mientras trataba de levantarse.

Evité que siguiese moviéndose sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas con una mano mientras giraba su rostro para poder unir nuestros labios.

—¡Magnus! —Me gritó James mientras venía hacia nosotros.

Mierda. Excitarme es demasiado fácil cuando él está conmigo.

Alexander se separó de mí con brusquedad al tiempo que su cara se coloreaba del sonrojo más notorio que yo había visto jamás en un ser humano. Mi criatura estaba tan roja como un farolillo chino. Adorable.

—¡Magnus! —Volvió a llamarme James. No pienso volver a soportar otra de estas malditas reuniones. —Tessa ha venido porque le hablé sobre Alec y se preocupa por vosotros.

Ya, claro. Éste lo que quiere es desviar la conversación para evitarse problemas con su ¿novio? ¿mascota? Y pensado en eso: ¿qué se supone que somos Alexander y yo?

—Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti. —Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a mí. —Rafael me dijo que ya hacía tiempo que no se encontraba contigo en alguna fiesta y os tocaba discutir sobre qué territorio ocuparía cada uno para alimentaros.

—¿Es amiga tuya? —Me preguntó mi criatura. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que seguía sujetándolo con fuerza, evitando que se moviese por mucho que él lo intentaba.

—¿Es él? ¿El Lightwood? —Preguntó Tessa. —Cuando el señor Herondale me ha abierto la puerta supuse que sería él, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Pelo negro y ojos azules siempre ha sido tu debilidad.

Tessa no pretendía ofender de ningún modo. No la conocí como humana, pero sé que no es algo que ella hubiese hecho y ahora, sin poder tener ningún sentimiento, mucho menos. Tampoco es que ella hubiese dicho nada del otro mundo ¿no? Lo único que había hecho era saludarme. No entiendo por qué mi criatura me apartó con brusquedad y se marchó a encerrarse en su cuarto.

He pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos e incluso yo fui uno de ellos ¿Y entonces por qué no soy capaz de entender a mi criatura por más que lo intento?

..

—Tú no has venido únicamente a saludar. ¿Qué ocurre, Tessa?

—Sabía que Jem no te diría nada para tratar de proteger al humano, pero tú… Creí que tú necesitarías tener todo en cuenta. Algo en mí me decía que era lo correcto.

—¿Hay algo mal con Alexander? ¿Él está en peligro de algún modo?

¿Hay algo más que pueda salir mal a nuestro alrededor?

* * *

A mi criatura no le gusta que venga a buscarle a la universidad. Sé que James nos recomendó no estar juntos en lugares públicos para que Alexander no llamase la atención más de lo debido por la posible (aunque improbable) aparición de otros de nuestra raza; pero estar todo el día encerrado en su casa me resulta demasiado aburrido y asfixiante, y más teniendo en cuenta que no fui capaz de arreglar las cosas con él ayer por la tarde.

Necesito estar cerca de él. Es una necesidad estúpida, ya que sé que el vendrá a mí en cuanto le sea humanamente posible; pero pasar una hora más al día junto a él me emociona y me ayuda a afrontar mejor nuestra maldita situación. He encontrado algunas posibles soluciones al tema de su Cambio, pero todas ellas son muy imprecisas y resultan peligrosas para él. Mientras sigo intentando encontrar algo tendré que ingeniármelas para mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. Es increíble que él no accediese a dejar sus estudios, tal y como yo le exigí. Sigue sin gustarle que le exija cosas.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —Gruñe cuando me ve. Es increíble lo cariñoso que es cuando estamos a solas y lo estúpido que se vuelve cuando está rodeado de gente. Sus cambios de humor me fascinan. —Llamas demasiado la atención.

Lógico, ¿qué se esperaba? Por eso los de mi especie no podemos estar demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar. Los íncubos somos tan absolutamente atrayentes para los débiles instintos sexuales de los humanos que ellos son incapaces de resistirse a nosotros. Incluso el humano más frígido y asexual se acabaría sintiendo excitado si nosotros lo deseamos y él se encuentra en nuestra presencia durante el tiempo suficiente. Mi criatura, en cambio, parecía haber desarrollado una resistencia que hacía que yo no le atrajese en absoluto por mucho que lo intentase. Solo puedo conseguir que él deseé estar conmigo cuando sabe que yo lo necesito, ¿y qué mejor forma de tener hambre que estar rodeado de humanos que me miran con lujuria?

El metro es ideal para lo que necesito. Los últimos días he conseguido a atraer a una gran cantidad de jóvenes universitarias y a algún que otro bombón que sí ha salido del armario, al contrario que mi criatura, que sigue negándose a mostrar cualquier tipo de contacto cariñoso en público.

—¿Sabes? Los muchachos de pelo negro y ojos azules siempre han sido mi perdición. —Le comento coquetamente a mi admirador de hoy.

El chico sonríe y me devuelve un piropo que yo ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar. Mi criatura tiene una expresión rara en el rostro. Parece triste, o abatido, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que ni siquiera me mira cuando se pone en pie y, sin que yo pueda reaccionar a tiempo, se escabulle entre la multitud y baja del transporte. ¿Qué se supone que hace? Todavía quedan varias paradas para llegar a nuestra estación.

..

Hace frío en las calles. No me gusta demasiado el frío. Yo soy más de lugares con clima cálido, por donde la gente se pasea más ligera de ropa.

Entre que no pude bajar hasta una parada más tarde y que la cantidad de gente presente no me permitía usar mi magia a no ser que quisiese ser descubierto, he tardado unos cuarenta minutos en conseguir encontrarle.

—Criatura. —Lo llamo sin mucha convicción.

Mi hermoso humano está sentado sobre uno de los columpios de un parque infantil por lo demás desierto, seguramente a causa del lacerante frío. Tiene la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus facciones, y con su pie izquierdo juguetea con la arena bajo él.

—Criatura. —Lo vuelvo a intentar mientras le tiendo una mano. Él alza ligeramente la vista y me mira durante unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

El columpio vacío a su lado no hace más que moverse impulsado por el viento y su chirrido es insoportable. Alexander alarga su mano hasta tomar la mía y deja que yo lo ayude a levantarse. Esto no es normal, él nunca muestra su debilidad de una manera tan evidente. No me gusta.

—Vamos a casa. —Susurró contra su pelo mientras deposito un suave beso en su cabeza. —Necesitas descansar un poco.

Mi criatura comienza a caminar mientras yo, a su lado, lo rodeo con mi brazo. Habitualmente él no me dejaría hacer algo así. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Tanto sus mejillas como su nariz están sonrojadas, proporcionándole un aspecto adorable que normalmente haría que yo quisiese empujarlo contras cualquier superficie y hacer que comenzase a gemir mi nombre. Normalmente.

Mi criatura se queda sin aliento durante unos segundos cuando lo abrazo con fuerza contra mí y segundos después aparecemos en su habitación. Él parpadea mientras mira a su alrededor, completamente desorientado. Yo, por mi parte, estoy completamente agotado. Mierda. Incluso algo tan simple como esto me cuesta a horrores.

—¿Cómo has-? —Pregunta mientras se gira hacia mí, que me he sentado sobre la cama para tratar de serenar mi estado. Su cara, que había recuperado algo de color, de pronto volvió a convertirse en una máscara imperturbable. —¿Necesitas comer?

Por supuesto que necesito alimentarme. No debería haber hecho un esfuerzo tan grande cuando sé que estoy al mínimo de mis fuerzas. Pero él…

Lo miré durante unos segundos antes de tenderme en la cama y moverme para dejarle espacio. Mi criatura me miró de forma inquisitiva antes de tenderse a mi lado, todavía con la duda en su rostro.

—Vamos a descansar, mi preciosidad. —Susurré por miedo a hacer demasiado ruido y que su revoltosa hermana se asomase por la puerta.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Preguntó mientras enredaba los flecos de mi chaqueta entre sus dedos de forma distraída.

—Ahora mismo desearía estar haciéndote gritar de placer, criatura. —Su cuerpo se estremeció a causa de mis palabras, pero siguió mirándome con esos ojos tan perdidos. —Pero prefiero que descanses un rato.

—Pero-

—_Duerme_.

No sé cómo voy a poder seguir manteniéndole a mi lado, pero lo que más me aterra es que, para cuando finalmente haya encontrado una solución, él ya ni siquiera me soporte. ¿Qué puedo hacer para no desagradarle? Ni siquiera quiero barajar la posibilidad de que él siga a mi lado únicamente por su hermano pequeño.

_—¿Perdón? —Mi criatura me miraba con la expresión en blanco, como un muerto._

_ —No es seguro. Ni siquiera tendría que haberte dicho nada. —Alexander seguía sin reaccionar, y eso no es muy normal en un humano; y mucho menos en un humano que siempre se deja guiar por lo que siente, como lo es él. —Criatura, olvida lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Seguramente tu hermano sea un humano normal. Solo puede existir un Candidato a la vez en todo el mundo y él, ¿cuántos años tiene? _

_ —Trece. —Murmuró._

_ —Mierda. —Gemí mientras me sentaba junto a él sobre la cama. ¿Trece años? Por su aspecto creí que era bastante menor. —Esto no es para nada normal._

_ Los Candidatos comenzaban a "madurar" a los quince años. A Max le quedaban cerca de dos años para llegar a la edad, exactamente el tiempo que le quedaba a Alexander para llegar a los veinticinco, la edad límite. Los Candidatos suelen estar repartidos por todo el mundo y son complicadísimos de encontrar a no ser que estés lo suficientemente cerca como para captar su fragancia, ¿por qué entonces les tocaba a dos miembros de la misma generación de una familia? Nunca había escuchado algo así._

_ —Tienes que encontrar la manera de parar esto, por favor. Ahora más que nunca. —Me rogó mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas. —Haré lo que sea por mi hermano._

_ Si Alexander no fuese tan importante para mí ni siquiera me estaría planteando ayudar al pequeño. Hace un mes estaría eufórico por las noticias ¡podría seguir intentando evitar el destino de mi criatura para que se quedase siempre conmigo y luego Convertir a su hermano para poder hacerme más fuerte! Sería perfecto._

_ —No permitiré que os suceda nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Lo abracé con suavidad, tratando de aliviar las preocupaciones que yo sabía que ahora mismo estarían ocupando su hermosa cabecita. —Confía en mí._

_ Alexander sonrió tristemente antes de devolverme el abrazo._

_ —Nunca pensé que escucharía eso salir de los labios de un demonio. —Murmuró contra mi pecho._

Yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a atesorar algo tanto como lo hago con él.

Cuando sus estúpidos amigos me Invocaron pensé que esto sería divertido y podría hacer sufrir un rato a los humanos por su irresponsabilidad, ¿cuándo se había decidido que debía ser yo el que sufriera por culpa de mi propia idiotez? Nunca debí haberme encariñado con un ser que desde el principio estaba destinado a acabar mal.

..

—No debes seguir durmiendo, —Dije contra su oído mientras pasaba mis dedos por entre su suave cabello. —mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la universidad y al final esta noche no podrás dormirte.

Mi criatura entreabrió los ojos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de volver a cerrarlos y acurrucarse más contra mí.

—Mañana no iré a la universidad, —¿Otro día de fiesta? Los humanos son tan perezosos que se inventan festividades cada dos por tres para poder faltar a sus obligaciones. —quiero pasar el día contigo sin que nadie nos moleste.

Miré con adoración al frágil ser que tenía junto a mí.

Ahora no puedo rendirme y dejar que lo aparten de mi lado. Reduciré todos y cada uno de los infiernos a simples cenizas si así consigo salvarle.

..

—¿Por qué estabas tan raro hace un rato? —Alexander paró de refunfuñar y dejó a un lado el trapo con el que estaba limpiando el desastre creado por Isabelle en la cocina. Esa chica sí que es un demonio.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó mientras me miraba con enfado. —Te he dicho que limpies la mesa, no que mires cómo yo hago cosas.

No estaría mirándote si no fueras tan insoportablemente sexy, humano estúpido.

—Cuando te has bajado a toda prisa del metro como si estuvieses huyendo de mí. —Alexander agachó la vista y siguió con la limpieza, ignorándome. —No me gusta cuando tus hermosos ojos parecen tristes.

Mi criatura cesó de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

—¿Mis ojos? —Preguntó con un extraño tono de voz que no pude reconocer.

—Me encantan tus ojos, ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Son los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto nunca. —Alexander se puso tenso mientras yo continuaba a lo mío. —Si me quedé fue porque tus ojos me hechizaron. De otro modo yo te hubiese Convertido el primer día que t- … ¿Qué te pasa?

Mi criatura lanzó con una precisión asombrosa lo que tenía entre las manos. Conseguí esquivar sin mayor problema el estropajo, pero el bote de desinfectante me pegó de lleno en la frente ¿Cómo supo hacia dónde iba a moverme para esquivar?

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a otro moreno de ojos azules para tirártelo? —Me gritó mientras se marchaba hecho una furia.

Segundos después escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de un portazo.

Sus cambios de humor pueden resultar divertidos de vez en cuando, pero a este ritmo va a volverme loco. Ahora comprendo por qué los humanos se han quedado abajo del todo de la cadena alimenticia: ¡son seres desquiciantes con la cabeza llena de serrín!

—Lo tuyo no es el tacto, ¿eh? —Pegué un salto y me volteé para mirar a Isabelle, que me miraba con diversión.

—¿De dónde sales tú?

Su hermano la había buscado por toda la casa hecho una furia cuando vio el estropicio que la pelinegra había realizado, y, obviamente, ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Llegué hace unos minutos, pero escuché que Alec y tú estabais aquí y decidí no hacer ruido para que no me echase la bronca por esto. —Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el desastre a medio recoger. —¿Te apetece un café?

La miré con desconfianza hasta que recordé que la cafetera estaba llena de café preparado por Alexander, de modo que no correría peligro si lo ingería. Ni siquiera en los reinos demoníacos hay algo más letal que lo que ella cocina.

—Claro.

Isabelle esquivó las manchas del suelo con una precisión asombrosa teniendo en cuenta que no parecía estar prestando atención a los sitios por los que se movía, y nos sirvió a ambos sendas tazas de café negro ¿En esta familia tienen algún problema con la leche, la nata o el azúcar?

—No vuelvas a mencionar sus ojos si quieres alabarle. —Me dijo tras unos minutos de silencio. —Y mucho menos digas nada de "pelo negro y ojos azules".

—Pero tiene unos ojos magníficos. —Me quejé. —¿Qué problema hay?

—El problema es que parece que es lo único que te gusta de él. No sé, ¿no hay ninguna otra cosa de mi hermano que te atraiga? —¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿De verdad mi criatura se cree que me he quedado en el espantoso mundo humano y he soportado a sus idiotas amigos simplemente por sus ojos? Menuda gilipollez. —Sé que no es precisamente simpático y agradable y-

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se enfade tanto conmigo?

Isabelle me miró con enfado cuando la interrumpí, pero al menos se dignó a contestarme y no se marchó indignada como me había hecho en otras ocasiones.

—Fácil: deja de ocultarle las cosas que piensas. Mi hermano es una persona absurdamente sincera que no soporta que el resto de personas oculten cosas.

—Todos ocultamos cosas. —Incluso los demonios tenemos secretos oscuros que es mejor no sacar a la luz, por contradictorio que pueda parecer.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Intenta explicarle eso a mi hermano. Te juro que llevo media vida tratando de que se le meta en la cabeza que no toda la gente es buena y es mejor no saber toda la verdad para no sufrir. Es incluso más cabezota que yo.

»Mi hermano para ti no es solo otra cara bonita, ¿verdad? No quiero tener que arrepentirme de haber confiado en ti. —Esta humana… —Como mi hermano salga mal parado de todo esto me importará una mierda lo demonio que seas; no habrá lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mí.

No querría provocar su ira por nada del mundo.

..

—Lo siento. —Dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el cuaderno sobre el que había estado escribiendo. —A veces me comporto como un crío.

Un crío insoportablemente adorable.

—No me gusta que estemos todos los días así, criatura. Te enfadas, te disculpas, estás cariñoso, te vuelves a enfadar… ¿Es algo que haces siempre? Me estoy comenzando a desesperar con todo esto.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba estudiando y me apoyé contra el escritorio mientras lo miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta.

—No se me da muy bien comunicarme con los demás.

—¿Y crees que a mí se me da bien? Yo sé seducir a las personas, criatura; pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer amigos entre los humanos.

—Si buscabas a un humano para ser su amigo me temo que has dado con el menos indicado. —Sonrió tristemente.

Alexander alargó su mano con algo de indecisión y comenzó a acariciar la que yo tenía sobre la mesa. Adorable.

—Yo no buscaba nada, criatura. Simplemente te encontré. —Giré mi mano y logré entrelazarla con la suya. —¿Te arrepientes de que yo apareciese en tu vida?

Mi criatura bajó la mirada y la clavó en nuestras manos.

—A veces.

—¿Y ahora? —Con mi mano libre acaricié su mejilla. Mi criatura cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

—Sabes que no.

Por supuesto que lo sé, pero es hermoso escucharlo salir de sus labios. Quizás lo que le dije a Isabelle hace unos minutos era una auténtica gilipollez y Alexander es el que lleva razón. Pensándolo detenidamente yo también quiero saber todas y cada una de las cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? —Me preguntó. Lo miré sin comprender. —¿Te arrepientes de seguir aquí y de no haber hecho lo que debías?

Qué idiotez.

—Creo que es de las pocas cosas que he hecho que sé que nunca me harán arrepentirme.

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, trasmitiéndome todo aquello que él trataba de ocultar.

No pienso perderte, Alexander. Nunca me arrepentiré de hacer todo lo posible para que siempre sigas siendo mío.

* * *

**¿Tengo que volver a disculparme por no poder corregir esto apropiadamente? No, ¿verdad? Perfecto :D  
Y tampoco creo que tenga que volver a declarar mi eterno odio hacia el formato (o mejor dicho: a la falta de él) de esta página.  
Me pone de un mal humor no poder subir un fic estructurado en condiciones...**


	11. 5B

**He tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero ha sido una semana muuuuy larga y el tiempo libre ha brillado por su ausencia.**  
**De nuevo he tenido que cortar a media un capi porque se me iba a hacer muy largo ¡Es horrible! Y mira que me prometí a mí misma que no iba a hacer capis de más de tres mil palabras para este fic... Qué irresponsable soy (?)**  
**En fin... xD**

**¡Os adoro!**  
**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**

**..**

**_*Eliza:_ ¡Qué cruel eres, mujer! Te retiraré la palabra por los siglos de los siglos y jamás-... Pfff xD**  
**¿Estás de broma? Me encanta inventarme nombres para Simon. Es como un hobby para mí. Creo que comprendo perfectamente por qué Magnus nunca lo llama por su nombre xDD**  
**¿Alguna sugerencia? Estoy por comprarme uno de esos típicos libros llenos de nombres para poner a los bebés solo para no repetir ninguno jajajaja**  
**Pobre Simon...**  
**En fin: ¡gracias por leeeeer! :D**

**_*Shingryu Inazuma:_ ¿Estás impaciente porque se resuelva el problema o es que quieres que se acabe de una buena vez el fic y no tener que leer nunca más? ¿Tanto me odias? D:**  
**xD**  
**Gracias por pasarte a leer y por decir que adoras el fic ¡Él también te adora a ti! (?)**  
**Un abrazo enoooorme ^^**

* * *

Sus extraños ojos son lo primero que veo nada más despertar y no puedo creer que hubiese un tiempo en el que no me gustaba despertarme de este modo.

—Buenos días. —Ronroneó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mía.

Ayer por la noche me había quedado dormido sobre él y al parecer no me había movido en toda la noche, ya que seguía sobre su pecho.

Magnus me dio un casto beso de buenos días y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus ojos me miraron con dulzura mientras su mano acariciaba la zona baja de mi espalda.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Pregunté tras unos cuantos minutos de seguir del mismo modo.

—Quiero grabar en mi mente este perfecto momento para poder recordarlo la próxima vez que decidas enfadarte conmigo y te pases días sin mirarme.

Me gustaba su mirada llena de ternura cuando me observaba, me gustaba saber que a él le agradan tanto como a mí estos momentos a solas… Pero lo que va implícito en esa frase no me gusta nada.

—¿Lo ves? —Comentó mientras su expresión se volvía sería. Magnus se incorporó lentamente al tiempo que alargaba su mano y comenzaba a acariciar mi mejilla. —Ya has vuelto a poner esa expresión.

—¿Qué expresión? —Pregunté enfurruñado. No puedo enojarme con él; ya no.

—La que pones siempre que estás a punto de tirarme algo a la cabeza y/o gritarme algún insulto antes de salir corriendo.

—Yo no hago esas cosas. —Me quejé. No soy tan infantil…Espero.

Él soltó una risita antes de enredar sus dedos en mi cabello y tirar de mí hasta que ambos estuvimos acostados de nuevo, mi cabeza ahora reposando sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía de forma regular, tranquila. Cuando él se marchaba durante días me era más sencillo recordar que en realidad es un demonio que me ha arrebatado mi vida. Estando junto a él, sin embargo, me resulta imposible pensar que no es un humano como yo.

—Eres consciente de que cuando me enfado no es precisamente por culpa mía, ¿verdad?

—Estoy intentando arreglar todos mis errores, criatura.

Lo sé. Lamentablemente hay cosas que ya no puedes revertir.

..

Miré a Magnus con diversión mientras él seguía peleándose con el contenido de la sartén. Desde que le dije que no me gustaba que utilizase su magia para hacer aparecer la comida, él se había estado esforzando para aprender a preparar los más diversos y estrafalarios platos. Al menos sus comidas no eran tóxicas como las de mi hermana. La mayoría de las veces, por lo menos.

—Para el desayuno me conformo con un simple café con-

Magnus me lanzó una mirada envenenada y decidí callarme para conservar mi vida. No le suele gustar que le digan qué hacer o cómo debe hacerlo. Qué curiosa es la hipocresía.

Lo que supuestamente debía ser una crepe normal y corriente había acabado pareciendo un amasijo de masa churruscada en el techo de la cocina. El íncubo lanzó de forma cansina la sartén al fregadero antes de agitar su mano y hacer desaparecer los restos de su desastroso intento culinario. Me hubiese sido de mucha utilidad tenerle en mi casa para poder limpiar con facilidad el caos que Isabelle montaba siempre en la cocina.

Isabelle. Mi hermana.

Un nudo enorme se formó en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

Izzy.

—¿Criatura?

Max.

—¿Criatura?

Jace.

—Alexander. —Magnus tomó mi cara entre sus manos, acunándola. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?

Sus brillantes ojos me miraban con una preocupación desgarradora. Quise decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Quise decirle que necesitaba a mi familia. Quise decirle que lo necesitaba a él.

—Voy a llamar a Catarina, criatura. Te pondrás bien. —Magnus me apretó contra su pecho con firmeza pero sin dejar de ser delicado. —No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo.

..

—¿Qué opinas? —Escuché la ansiosa voz del demonio a mis espaldas.

No me gusta cuando me observan fijamente, y menos cuando estoy semidesnudo.

Catarina me lanzó una última mirada desaprobatoria antes de dirigirse hacia Magnus.

—Ha sido un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Es algo normal cuando se está sometido a la presión que tú ejerces sobre él.

La expresión de Magnus, que se había relajado cuando Catarina mencionó que yo no corría peligro, pasó a la incertidumbre e, inmediatamente después, a la ira. No me gusta ver esa expresión en su siempre despreocupado rostro.

—¿Él te trata bien, Alec? —Me preguntó Catarina mientras me tendía mi camisa.

Me coloqué la prenda y comencé a abotonarla mientras miraba a Magnus. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente. No de forma desafiante, como cabría esperar, sino realmente ansioso, como si su vida dependiese de mi respuesta.

—Sí. —Respondí.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, haciendo que sus extraordinarios ojos brillasen con fuerza. Catarina me miró con lástima, ¿quizá creyendo que yo lo decía solo por miedo a la reacción de Magnus?

—¿Puedes salir un momento de aquí, Alec? Quiero hablar con Magnus a solas.

Me levanté de la cama donde Catarina me había estado atendiendo y me dirigí a Magnus, que me dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—No tardaré. —Me susurró antes de dejarme marchar.

Salí de la consulta cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y me dispuse a recorrer el largo pasillo blanco y brillante hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarme. Sé que él se ha arriesgado mucho trayéndome a un hospital. El Consejo no está contento con que decidiera por su cuenta qué hacer conmigo y si se llegasen a enterar de que sigue infringiendo sus normas podría ponerse en peligro. Tendré que darle las gracias apropiadamente por ello. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse cuando pensé en lo que querría Magnus como agradecimiento. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi lívido últimamente?

Acababa de sentarme en un pequeño asiento blanco acorde con todo lo demás en este claustrofóbico sitio cuando lo vi aparecer. Venía hacia mí a toda prisa y su rostro era una extra mezcla entre horror y rabia contenida. Definitivamente no me gusta cuando él sufre.

—Criatura, volvamos a casa. —Me dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía en pie. Magnus no tardó demasiado en atraerme hacia él y de inmediato sentí el peculiar cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que él hacía esto ¿Acaso ninguna de las enfermeras o celadores que había a nuestro alrededor va a percatarse de que nos hemos esfumado en el aire?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté.

Ahora estábamos en nuestra habitación. Dios. "Nuestra". ¿Desde cuándo considero que ahora este también es mi hogar?

—Al final no has desayunado nada y ya casi es hora de la comida. Voy a prepararte algo. —Dijo con la voz monótona.

Magnus desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera mirarme, dejándome perplejo.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

..

Cuando yo estoy enfadado lo único que realmente necesito es que me dejen a solas para poder pensar y aclarar mis pensamientos. Pensé que Magnus podría ser parecido a mí, así que me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme, vestirme y leer algo con total tranquilidad. No obstante, cuando el reloj anunció que ya eran las dos de la tarde y él no había aparecido, no pude aguantarme más.

Me lo encontré sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras miraba ensimismado el contenido de la copa que sostenía.

—Criatura. —Dijo. No me estaba llamando, ni tampoco parecía estar sorprendido por mi aparición. Ahora mismo me siento un egocéntrico, pero me resulta realmente inquietante que no haya mostrado ningún tipo de emoción al verme.

—¿Estás borracho? —Pregunté solo para cerciorarme de que no se le iría la cabeza y comenzaría a atacarme sin motivo. Sigo sin comprender por dónde va la línea de razonamiento de los de su raza.

—Yo no puedo emborracharme, criatura. Ventajas de ser un monstruo. —Una sonrisa triste ocupó su rostro antes de que él llevase su copa hacia sus labios y la vaciase de un trago.

—Tú no eres un monstruo. —No lo es, lo sé. Al principio lo creía, y durante mucho tiempo quise creerlo; pero ahora…

Magnus dejó la copa a un lado antes de extender uno de sus brazos hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Ven aquí. —Prácticamente rogó.

Definitivamente esto no es normal.

Cuando estuve frente a él Magnus entrelazó nuestras manos y las miró durante un largo rato. Finalmente yo me cansé de su estado vegetativo y me acerqué más a su cuerpo para poder abrazarle. Era incómodo. Ya no solo por la extraña postura que me obligaba a adoptar el hecho de que él estuviese sentado a bastante altura, sino porque no se me da muy bien comenzar yo mismo una muestra de afecto.

Magnus se mantuvo rígido en mis brazos hasta que al fin alzó los suyos y me envolvió con ellos. Sus piernas se abrieron, dejándome espacio para poder acercarme más a su cálido cuerpo.

—¿Catarina te ha dicho algo malo?

Magnus no dijo ni una palabra, así que yo decidí seguir su ejemplo y no preguntar más. He descubierto que las cosas que él calla es porque realmente deben permanecer ocultas.

..

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente y no me encontré con sus ojos devolviéndome la mirada supe que algo iba terriblemente mal. Tan solo me entretuve el tiempo suficiente como para ponerme unos pantalones de chándal que ocultasen mi desnudez y me apresuré a salir a buscarle.

Magnus se encontraba en el piso inferior manteniendo una acalorada discusión con Tessa y Catarina que cesó en cuanto yo entré al salón.

—Criatura, —Me llamó Magnus. — ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

El íncubo me guió hasta la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

—Voy a estar fuera unos días. —Dijo sin más preámbulos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —¿Tengo que volver a estar todo el día encerrado y solo?

—No lo sé. —Magnus se pasó sus largos dedos entre su cabello de forma nerviosa. Y era evidente que estaba muy preocupado por lo que tenía que hacer, ya que se despeinó ligeramente y ni se inmutó. Normalmente hubiese salido corriendo al cuarto de baño más cercano.—El Consejo quiere solucionar las cosas y he decidido que ya es hora de arreglar todo esto. No voy a permitir que nos sigan dictando lo que debemos o no debemos hacer.

Ya. Pero volveré a estar todo el día solo.

—No me mires así, Alexander. Tengo que hacer esto ya, por los dos. Vendré a verte cada día, lo prometo.

..

Hacía ya una semana que casi no pasaba por casa. Venía por la noches y se dedicaba a abrazarme como si él fuese un niño pequeño y yo una especie de peluche gigante que necesita para poder quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera trata de tocarme ¿acaso ya no se alimenta? Empiezo a pensar que me ha mentido y no es precisamente a reuniones con su estúpido Consejo a lo que asiste. Quizás ha vuelto a alimentarse de otros y yo solo… No. Él no lo haría. ¿Verdad?

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente él ya no está. No debería sorprenderme tanto, pero lo cierto es que ya me había hecho a la idea de un Magnus vivaracho y excesivamente alocado haciendo tonterías por la casa. Como aquella semana en la que le dio por cambiar por completo el orden de los libros de la biblioteca porque "no conjuntaban y tendrían que estar ordenados por colores y tonalidades". Fue horrible tener que volver a organizarme para saber qué había leído ya y qué no.

Le echo de menos.

Bajo a la cocina y me dispongo a desayunar lo que él ha dejado para mí. Por lo menos sé a ciencia cierta que en lugar de hacer aparecer la comida con sus truquitos de magia él va a comprarla personalmente a algún restaurante humano. Mierda, incluso echo en falta sus comidas. En las últimas semanas había aprendido a preparar un café bastante aceptable y ahora este estúpido café de máquina me sabe a rayos.

Los libros que no he leído sobre los nefilim empiezan a escasear y Magnus se niega a comprarme más porque dice que me llenan la cabeza de cosas innecesarias. Él opina que yo debería de estar utilizando mi tiempo libre para estudiar libros como el Kamasutra para "hacer más divertida nuestra convivencia". Imbécil.

Me siento en mi nuevo sillón favorito (el antiguo había sido desechado por Magnus al no combinar con la nueva y carísima alfombra) y dejo el espantoso café en la mesa de salón que hay junto a mí. Ahora que me sé de memoria la gran mayoría de las runas del Libro Gris creo que ya puedo pasar a retos mayores. Hay algunas runas más complicadas que se crearon hace relativamente poco y aún no están incluidas en el repertorio oficial pero…

Una idea completamente absurda cruza por mi mente cuando fijo mi atención en mi mano derecha, con la que estoy haciendo girar entre mis dedos la vieja estela que encontré hace semanas. Es una locura y estúpidamente estúpido. ¿Pero y sí…?

La estela se convierte en una extensión más de mi cuerpo cuando comienzo a dibujar patrones de símbolos extraños sobre la pared. Incluso cuando el portal se ilumina y soy capaz de ver las calles de Nueva York a través de él sigo sin poder dar crédito. Supongo que aún sigo esperando el momento en el que me despierte de este extraño sueño y me percate de que los demonios no existen y mi familia sigue a mi lado.

* * *

Los Candidatos son la única oportunidad de "reproducción" de los demonios sexuales, así que, obviamente, no les hace demasiada gracia perder la oportunidad de unir a sus filas a otro miembro. Los Cazadores de Sombras siguen eliminando demonios de todas clases día tras día y ya ni siquiera se paran a mirar si de verdad son peligrosos para los mundanos. El Consejo ha protegido durante generaciones el equilibrio entre las dimensiones, pero se está llegando a un punto de no retorno y al final acabarán tratando de someter a los humanos.

Quizá por la delicada situación en la que se encuentran es por lo que Magnus ha tenido que estar acudiendo a innumerables e interminables reuniones con ellos. En su momento se perdonó con casi completa inmunidad a Jem por evitar la Conversión de Tessa, pero las cosas ya no son tan sencillas. Ya nada parece ser sencillo. Yo solo espero que Alec no salga más herido de todo esto;solo espero que Magnus piense en lo que le dije y pueda dar marcha atrás antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Catarina. —La puerta de la enorme sala que usan como centro de reunión se ha abierto y Magnus ha salido por ella con la primera expresión de auténtica felicidad que he visto en su cara desde hace días.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Esto aún no ha terminado y voy a tener que continuar viniendo hasta que tomen un veredicto final. No obstante me han permitido dar más libertad a mi criatura para que pueda llevarlo al mundo humano. —Nunca creí ver a Magnus contento por la comodidad de un simple humano. Los demonios, incluso los que no son potencialmente peligrosos como él, no suelen ser precisamente amables con los seres que ellos consideran inferiores. —Van a estar vigilándonos todo el tiempo, pero al menos mi criatura podrá salir y-

Magnus se paró de pronto, rígido como una tabla. Su rostro había perdido gran parte de su color natural y sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Hubiese sido cómico de no ser por la expresión de puro horror que mostró justo antes de lanzar un chillido de dolor completamente desgarrador. Me apresuré a agacharme junto a él cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas y lo sujeté con fuerza de los hombros para que me mirase. Ni siquiera tuve que decirle nada para que él hablase.

—Es Alexander. —Sollozó. ¿Alec? —No noto su presencia en mi casa. Se ha esfumado, Catarina.

Eso es imposible. Yo misma ayudé a Magnus y Tessa a levantar las protecciones necesarias para que Alec no pudiese salir por ninguna de las puertas. Y tampoco podría entrar nadie; no a no ser que el poder de dicho ser superase el de nosotros tres juntos.

..

Magnus no tardó en recomponerse y en llevarnos de inmediato a su hogar. Él se dedicó a llamar a gritos a Alec nada más entrar por la puerta, pero fue en vano. Era raro. Todo estaba en su lugar y las barreras estaban en su sitio. Si alguien las hubiese atravesado yo lo sabría, ¿entonces cómo habían podido llevarse al humano?

Sabía que Alec se pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo a solas leyendo, así que me dirigí a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca para ver si había algo allí. El grito de Magnus proveniente de esa misma estancia me hizo acelerar el ritmo.

—¡Los voy a matar! —Gritaba entre balbuceos incomprensibles. —¡Voy a destrozar a todos los estúpidos hijos de Raziel y de su ciudad de cristal no quedarán más que las cenizas!

Un portal creado por runas seguía abierto en uno de los pocos espacios vacíos que dejaban las enormes estanterías en las paredes. Miré el remolino de brillante luz con duda. Aquello no era normal.

—Un nefilim nunca hubiese dejado una evidencia tan enorme de que han estado aquí. Hubiese deshecho el portal nada más usarlo.

—¡Son unos jodidos ególatras narcisistas! Como se hayan atrevido a tocar a mi criatura los-

Desconecté por completo de mi alrededor para poder ignorar los gritos e improperios de Magnus y así poder concentrarme y pensar en algo que tuviese lógica. Un nefilim no se arriesgaría a viajar un plano demoníaco y mucho menos a internarse en el hogar de un demonio. Ni siquiera estoy cien por cien segura de que eso les esté permitido.

Unos libros abiertos sobre la mesita de café llaman mi atención. Runas, runas, runas, portales… ¿Cómo abrir un portal? Alec no es un nefilim. Solo los nefilim pueden usar las runas. Es imposible que… Pero de nuevo se trata de Alexander Lightwood. El muchacho ya ha roto todos mis esquemas en más de una ocasión, ¿por qué no debería haberlo hecho de nuevo? Por muy imposible que parezca sigue siendo la única solución factible. Aunque…

—¿Magnus? —Lo llamé. Él dejó de lado su drama durante unos segundos y me miró. —¿Sabes si Alec puede haberse hecho con una estela?

Por su cara de confusión que rápidamente pasó a la compresión y luego a la ira pude saber con toda seguridad que sí, la tenía.

* * *

Hacía frío en las calles. Siempre me ha gustado el frío, pero hacía demasiado incluso para la hora que era.

Cuando atravesé el portal y caí de bruces sobre alguna calle desierta, ni siquiera supe que me encontraba de nuevo en Nueva York hasta que anduve durante un rato y me encontré con señales de tráfico con dirección a Brooklyn. Sabía que no debía alejarme demasiado del lugar en el que había aparecido para que Magnus pudiese rastrearme con facilidad, así que me interné en un parque infantil donde no hay ni un alma. Ni siquiera los gatos callejeros parecen querer salir de su escondite. Con este maldito frío voy a acabar congelado antes siquiera de que Magnus pueda encontrarme.

Y esa es otra: Magnus no llegará hasta por la noche a su casa, y de ahí a que se dé cuenta de que no estoy y decida ponerse a buscarme… Porque me buscará, ¿verdad?

Ahora mismo tendría que estar intentado huir o pedir ayuda. Quizá podría contactar con los Cazadores de Sombras para que ellos me proporcionasen protección, ¿pero de qué me serviría? Magnus es lo único que me queda ahora. Es descorazonador pensar así, pero realmente él es lo único real en mi vida de ahora.

..

Ni siquiera llevo media hora aquí sentado y ya tengo las manos heladas y completamente entumecidas. Debería ponerme en movimiento cuanto antes. No me alejaré demasiado, pero si camino un rato podré entrar en calor y evitar que me dé una lipotimia o algo peor.

Me dispongo a levantarme del columpio de hierro en el que había estado balanceándome ligeramente cuando algo me detiene. Tenía la vista fijada en la arena que recubría el suelo a mis pies, por lo que solo soy capaz de ver los pantalones extravagantemente coloridos y ajustados de la persona que está parada frente a mí. Noto cómo mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y alzo los ojos para verle. Su cara está extrañamente seria y parece estar conteniéndose para no pegarme una bofetada, pero no me importa.

Me alzo con tanta rapidez que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio. Y lo hubiese hecho si Magnus no hubiese estirado su brazo hacia mí y me hubiese sujetado con fuerza.

—¿Por qué-? —Comienza. Pero no me importa lo que tiene que decir.

Uno sus labios con los míos con un hambre que incluso a mí me sorprende. Magnus se ha quedado estático y no sé si es por el shock o porque simplemente no quiere responderme. Tampoco me importa. Mis heladas manos se cuelan bajo su delgada camisa y la calidez de su cuerpo enciende el mío hasta que el calor se vuelve insoportable.

—Magnus. —Gimo contra su boca.

Por fin su cuerpo reacciona al mío y comienza a besarme. Demasiado lento, demasiado dulce. Mi excitación desaparece tan rápido como había aparecido y la niebla que nublaba mi mente comienza a disiparse. Estoy en un parque infantil, ¡por el Ángel! ¿Acaso estoy enfermo? Ahora no hay nadie, pero alguna inocente criatura podría haber venido y haber visto mi lamentable espectáculo. No puede ser que a mí esté empezando a gustarme demasiado el sexo, ¿cierto? Simplemente es la presencia de Magnus, que me trastorna.

—Déjalas ahí. —Dice mientras me sujeta de las muñecas cuando intento retirar mis manos de bajo su ropa. —Están heladas.

—Hace frío. —Me quejo mientras dejo que mi cabeza descanse sobre su hombro.

Magnus sigue estando bastante rígido, pero no hace ningún movimiento para apartarme de él y eso me reconforta.

—Si querías huir de casa tendrías que haberte vestido acorde al clima, ¿no crees? —Huir de casa. ¿Huir de casa? —Y tendrías que haber buscado cobijo u ayuda. La última vez lo hiciste mucho mejor pese a que no lo tenías tan bien planeado. Podrías haber ido a ver a James, o haber buscado a-

¿Piensa que yo quería irme?

—Magnus, —Lo interrumpo. Hundo más mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma. — yo no quería irme de casa. Ha sido un accidente.

—¿Has creado un portal por accidente? —Su respiración empieza a sonar entrecortada, pero sus palabras destilan veneno. Me odia por haber vuelto a intentar huir de él. Un demonio no debería ser tan tierno. Él no puede ser un demonio, es imposible.

—Me aburría y me puse a curiosear, —Lo que es completamente cierto. —nunca pensé que funcionaría.

—¿Y cuando comprobaste que sí funcionaba decidiste atravesar el portal por error? No soy imbécil, Alexander.

Beso su cuello delicadamente al tiempo que mis manos se aferran con fuerza a su estrecha cintura. No sé qué decir para no quedar como un idiota. ¿Cómo le digo que me tropecé cuando observaba maravillado el portal y caí a través de él?

—No me he alejado de donde aparecí. No he pedido ayuda ni he tratado de escapar. —Decido decir. —Podría haberme marchado para siempre pero he escogido quedarme sentado en un parque ¿por qué he hecho eso, Magnus?

—¿Porque los humanos sois idiotas?

—Quería que me encontrases. —Noto su mirada clavada en mí, pero me niego a moverme. Se está tan cálido… —Estaba esperando a que vinieras a por mí.

Oigo como él inhala y exhala varias veces antes de que intente separarme de él. Yo ejerzo todavía más fuerza, evitando que me mueva ni un ápice.

—Déjame verte. —Me dice.

A regañadientes muevo mi cabeza lo suficiente como para poder voltearla y mirarle a los ojos sin necesidad de dejar de reposar sobre su hombro.

—¿Me juras que no querías huir de mí?

—Llevo desde que llegué aquí deseando que vengas a buscarme para llevarme a casa.

Es horrible. No debería pensar así. Debería de estar asustado, debería de odiarle a él u odiarme a mí mismo por lo que estoy sintiendo. Debo decirle que es un monstruo y que tiene que dejarme ir.

—Tengo frío. —Dije en su lugar. —¿Vamos a casa?

..

¿Desde cuándo hay una chimenea en la biblioteca? Desde luego no me gusta. Podría ocasionar un incendio y todos estos maravillosos libros se perderían. En cuanto entre en calor pienso hacer que Magnus la saque de aquí.

—Te he traído café.

Magnus se había marchado a acompañar a Catarina, dejándome a mí sentado a solas frente al fuego para que pudiese recuperar una temperatura normal. ¿Por qué todo el fuego que crea Magnus es azul? Un día de estos debo preguntárselo.

—Gracias. —Dije en voz baja, demasiado avergonzado como para decirle cualquier otra cosa.

Nada más llegar a la casa me había arrojado sobre Magnus, mis inhibiciones completamente anuladas al estar en un lugar privado y a solas. Magnus, sin embargo, me había apartado de él y había insistido en que debía tomar una ducha caliente y cambiarme de ropa. Nunca antes él me había apartado sabiendo que yo… Es humillante.

Tomé un sorbo de la taza y comprobé que al sabor amargo del café se le añadía cierto regusto a quemado. Lo ha preparado él.

—Creí que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa. —¿Sonrisa? Evidentemente noté que había estado sonriendo, así que de inmediato dejé de hacerlo y me centré en tomar el café. Necesito comer algo. —Alexander, quiero que me des la estela.

Aparté mi vista del oscuro líquido y miré a Magnus.

—No puedo.

—Sé que te impido hacer demasiadas cosas pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Criatura, el Consejo parece que por fin va a dejarnos tranquilos y lo último que necesito es que ahora se pongan a estudiar tu supuesta relación con los nefilim. —Su voz parecía cansada. Magnus se sentó en el suelo justo frente a mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho. —Acabo de conseguir que nos dejen vivir en el mundo humano. Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado y a mí tampoco me gusta verte tan apagado así que… Alexander, por favor: dame la estela.

—No puedo. —Repetí. Magnus se separó de mí y me miró con amargura. Cuando se preparó para levantarse yo me apresuré a sujetarle de la muñeca. —La rompí. Caí sobre ella y no acabó muy bien. La había dejado en el columpio que había junto al mío para que tú pudieses arreglarla ,pero se me olvidó cogerla cuando volvimos.

Magnus lanzó un suspiro aliviado y chasqueó sus dedos. Su mano se cubrió momentáneamente de llamas azules y milésimas después la estropeada estela estaba en sus manos.

—Alexander —Ronroneó mientras lanzaba lo que tenía en la mano sobre su cabeza. Bonita forma de deshacerse de lo único interesante que me ha sucedido en-... Ciertamente que yo sea capaz de usar una estela me resulta incluso normal teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy viviendo. —, ¿sigues teniendo frío?

—¿Frío? —Magnus clavó en mí sus felinos ojos, mirándome con una lujuria tan palpable que hacía estremecer todas y cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo.

_ —Magnus, tengo frío —Gemí contra su oído. —Caliéntame, por favor._

Sentí mis mejillas arder con fuerza.

Mierda. No vuelvo a hacer algo así. Nunca.

—Déjame calentarte. —Siguió provocando mientras hacía presión sobre mi pecho hasta conseguir tumbarme en el suelo.

—Ya estoy caliente. —Intenté apartarle.

Ahora no quiero esto, solo quiero que me hable más sobre lo que ha dicho de llevarme de nuevo al mundo humano. Magnus pareció comprender a la perfección lo que yo trataba de decirle, pero no se inmutó por ello.

—Una lamentable elección de palabras, criatura. Voy a hacerte gritar de placer hasta que te quedes sin voz.

..

—¿Magnus? —Él dejó de juguetear con mi cabello y me miró a los ojos. Por instinto alcé mi cabeza para besarle y sentí cómo él sonreía contra mi boca, feliz. —¿Es cierto que voy-… vamos a poder ir al mundo humano?

—Mañana hablaremos de eso, mi criatura. Ahora descansa si no quieres que vuelva a encenderme y empiece una tercera ronda. —Su mano buscó mi culo desnudo bajo la delgada sábana que nos cubría a ambos y comenzó a acariciarlo. —¿Crees que podría conseguir que tengas un cuarto orgasmo? Me encanta cuando gritas mi nomb-

—Magnus —Lo interrumpí. Él me miró con hastío, pero en lugar de apartar su mano de mi trasero lo que hizo fue comenzar a acariciarme con más fuerza. —Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

Por el Ángel, es imposible. Noté cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba al constante toqueteo de Magnus y pronto empecé a excitarme. Él también pareció notarlo, ya que soltó una risa divertida al tiempo que sus dedos tanteaban mi de sobras dilatada entrada.

—¿Quién es aquí el adicto al sexo, criatura?

Le pegué un manotazo en el pecho y me dispuse a levantarme, pero sus dedos entraron en mi interior y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Oh, Dios. —Gemí mientras él reía con deleite. Sus dedos abandonaron mi interior con la misma rapidez con la que habían entrado y pronto algo mucho más grande presionaba contra mi entrada. Hazlo. Solo hazlo. —Hazlo. —Me quejé.

El semen que había dejado en mi interior con sus anteriores orgasmos comenzaba a resbalar entre mis glúteos, desquiciándome.

—No quiero ni pensar en la bestia sedienta de sexo que hubieses sido si te hubiese Convertido, criatura.

Magnus me tomó de la cintura y me elevó con facilidad y rapidez hasta que estuve sentado sobre su regazo. Desesperado por volver a sentirle, me apoyé sobre mis rodillas mientras me alzaba lo suficiente como para alinear su enorme erección con mi entrada. Magnus, sin embargo, me sujetó con fuerza de las caderas para que no pudiese hacer lo que tanto deseaba ¿no se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesito esto ahora mismo?

—No debes agradecerme nada, criatura. —"Le has dado las gracias por protegerte ante el Consejo" trató de recordarme mi mente. Tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó a mi mente se marchó. Magnus había tirado de mí con fuerza hacia abajo, llenándome por completo. Lancé un grito de puro gozo mientras él comenzaba a moverme a su gusto. —Nunca me arrepentiré de hacer todo lo posible para que siempre sigas siendo mío.

* * *

**¡Casi se me olvidaaaaa!**  
**La semana que viene me tienen que ingresar en el hospital, así que voy a estar algo ausente durante unas semanitas.**  
**Estoy encargándome de dejar preparados los capis correspondientes y ya se encargará de subirlos mi criada personal (jijiji)**  
**Lo único bueno es que voy a pasarme días acostada sin hacer nada y podré... hacer nada. Paaaaaaaaz *-***

**¡Os Adooooro!  
(Sobre todo a ti, Algodoncito de mis amores. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí esta semana *-*)**


	12. 6A

**¡Hola!**  
**Estoy escribiendo esto bastantes días antes de que se publique el capi, así que o yo estoy escribiendo en futuro o vosotros estáis leyendo en pasado :D  
Lo más deprimente de todo esto es que mi cabeza siempre está llena de pensamientos tan idiotas como este. Penoso xD**  
**En fin… Cualquier cosa sobre las próximas semanas en el fic está al principio del todo de mi perfil y mmm… solo disculparme por no poder contestar nada las próximas semanas y eso… ¡lo haré en cuanto esté de nuevo en casita! :D**

**Ale, ¡ya dejo de molestar!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**..**

***Eliza: ¡Alec no es idiota! ... Bueno, venga, vale: sí lo es, y mucho ¡pero por eso lo amo! ¡Es casi tan idiota como yo! :D (?)**  
**Sergio es un nombre horrible para Simon, no le pega nada. Así que le quedará perfecto :D**  
**Aish... Qué mente tan condenadamente cruel tienes... pobre Serg- ¡Simon! ¡Pobre Simon!**  
**¡Me confundes!**  
**xD**  
**Abrazos confusos para ti. Tan confusos que seguramente en lugar de llegarte a ti le lleguen a tu vecina.**

***Shingryu Inazuma: ¡A nadie le importa si a Magnus le gusta o no el lado pervertido de Alec! Quiero decir, por el Ángel, es obvio que lo escribo para mi propio disfrute personal. Magnus aquí es secundario, que conste. Aunque sé que me lo agradece enormemente. Nos entendemos a la perfección, él y yo (?) xD**  
**Gracias por los ánimos (ooooodio estar ingresada en el hospital ¿¡Te puedes creer que solo te dan de comer 3 veces al día!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona come tan poco!? D:) y por tus lindas palabras al fic. Es hermoso recibir ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^**  
**Un abrazo muy fuerte desde el pasadoooooo (?)**

* * *

Ayer fue un día muy extraño. En primer lugar una adolescente humana me dio consejos sobre cómo debo tratar a mi criatura para hacerle feliz. Consejos. A mí. Alucinante. Y muy humillante. Si no fuese por el cariño que he desarrollado por Isabelle ahora mismo estaría pensando en una venganza que seguramente acabaría con ella bajo tierra en un bonito cementerio. Luego estaba mi enfadadizo humano, al cual parece divertirle no dirigirme la palabra. O gritarme incoherencias. Eso también se le da bastante bien.

Pero ha decidido saltarse un día de clases de su amada universidad. Mi estricta y organizada criatura ha decidido dejar de lado sus estudios durante un día entero para estar conmigo. Puede no parecer algo demasiado importante, pero es una de las mayores muestras de afecto que él me podría haber dedicado. Lo cual es bastante triste, a decir verdad.

—Me pone de los nervios que hagas eso. —Rezongó al tiempo que retiraba una de las sartenes que había sobre la vitrocerámica. Un día de estos tengo que probar a aprender cómo funcionan esos cacharros. —En serio: para.

¿Parar de qué?

Por Lilith, qué culo le hacen esos pantalones. Tengo que encargarme de comprarle yo mismo la ropa más a menudo.

Un palpitante dolor en la sien me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento. Me ha vuelto a lanzar el bote de detergente a la cabeza ¿Cómo puede una persona tan torpe tener tan buena puntería? Los humanos son desconcertantes.

—Como no pares de mirarme de ese modo te lanzo un cuchillo. —Amenazó mientras dejaba frente a mí un plato lleno de tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Isabelle Lightwood me pareció curioso encontrar a una persona sin aparentemente ningún tipo de inhibición. Obviamente mi criatura se había quedado todos los genes conservadores de la familia. Y la mano en la cocina, al parecer. Madre mía, ¡qué delicia de tortitas! Así sí que me merece la pena perder mi tiempo comiendo alimentos humanos.

—Cualquier persona se sentiría honrada de que yo la mirase, mocoso desagradecido. —No puedo alabar sus ojos, no puedo mirarle el culo… Los humanos tienen unas reglas de convivencia absurdas.

—Me estabas mirando como si... Bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Cómo si quisiera estamparte violentamente contra esa encimera y-?

—¡Magnus! —Me interrumpió con una vocecita estrangulada que sonaba completamente escandalizada. Adorable.

—Y abrazarte. Quería decir que iba a abrazarte mimosamente y sin ningún otro tipo de intención oculta. ¿En qué pensabas tú, humano pervertido?

Como lo estaba esperando, al menos esta vez pude evitar que el tarro de azúcar me diese de lleno. Voy a tener que encontrar alguna actividad que haga que se desestrese y deje de usarme a mí como diana.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde te apetezca ir? —Me preguntó amablemente, como si no hubiese tratado de estamparme un bote de cristal segundos atrás.

El armario. Quiero renovar su armario para que todas sus camisas sean como la que lleva y se le ajusten en los lugares ideales. No hace ni un ápice de deporte y aun así tiene unos abdominales bendecidos por los ángeles, ¿Se puede saber por qué todos los Lightwood son atractivos?

—¿Me estás escuchan-?

—Al centro. —Le dije con alegría. Notaba una enorme sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro al pensar en tener todo el día a solas para ambos. —Nos vamos de compras.

Alexander me miró con cara de aburrimiento extremo, pero no puso ninguna objeción. ¿Entonces es verdad que durante todo el día de hoy lo único que quiere es hacerme feliz a mí?

Cuando él se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger todo yo traté de ayudarle pese a mis nulas dotes de ama de casa. Él no quiere que yo use mi magia porque eso no hace más que desgastarme y no sabemos hasta qué punto seguiré aguantando con la escasa fuerza que me proporciona estar con él sin tener sexo. Tendré que apuntar en mi lista de tareas pendientes aprender a barrer, porque no hay manera de recoger todo el azúcar del suelo.

—Déjame a mí. —Me dijo mientras me arrebataba delicadamente la escoba de la mano. —Torpe.

Creí que, para variar, mi falta de conocimientos sobre las tareas humanas le había hecho enfadar. Pero no. Él… sonreía. Su sonrisa es tan pura y cálida que podría iluminar cualquier cosa. Incluso mi corazón.

—Criatura. —Él alzó su rostro hacia mí, todavía sonriente. —Gracias.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplía antes de que se alzase ligeramente y depositase un suave beso en mi mejilla, sus labios apenas rozando mi piel. Mierda.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Se quejó mientras se revolvía entre mis brazos para intentar que lo volviese a dejar en el suelo. —¡Magnus!

—¿Pretendes que salga de casa sin alimentarme apropiadamente? No llegaríamos ni a la vuelta de la esquina, criatura.

—¿Y creías que me iba a negar? ¡Déjame en el suelo!

—Si te dejo en el suelo primero intentarás ir a la cocina a terminar de arreglar las cosas. —Alexander se quedó quieto entre mis brazos, permitiendo que al fin pudiese usar mi codo para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. —Necesito sentir tu piel ahora, Alexander.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y lo sentí temblar de excitación entre mis brazos. Esta vez, cuando trató de bajarse de encima de mí, se lo permití.

—No siento que tengas necesidad de alimentarte aún. —Dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinto de mi batín.

—No necesito sentir hambre para desear fervientemente estar contigo, criatura.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras desviaba la mirada de mis ojos a mi cuerpo desnudo. Alexander se relamió los labios. De manera inconsciente, lo sé, pero fue el último detonante que necesitaba.

..

Tener un vehículo propio en una ciudad como Nueva York es algo completamente inviable, lo sé, pero es que no me acostumbro a tener que usar los lentos y abarrotados autobuses. Si mi criatura tuviese un poquito de buena voluntad me permitiría al menos alquilar un taxi. "Son más contaminantes", "es mucho más caro", "a donde vamos se llega perfectamente en transporte público". A veces me pregunto qué es lo que me atrae tanto de él cuando es obvio que no tenemos nada en común.

—Vamos a tener que volver antes de las cinco para asegurarnos de que no te entre hambre estando en la calle. —Me dijo al oído.

Ni siquiera sé por qué hablaba en voz tan baja, teniendo en cuenta que el maldito aparato infernal estaba tan lleno de ruidosos humanos que no era capaz de oír ni mis pensamientos. Lo único bueno de la horrible situación es el poco espacio disponible, que obligaba a mi preciosa criatura a estar deliciosamente pegado a mi cuerpo. Él parecía no percatarse de ello, aunque en realidad todos estábamos apretujados con todos, así que creo que yo tampoco le daría tanta importancia si no fuese porque era él.

—Algún día tendremos sexo en un lugar público.

No hay absolutamente ningún tipo de fantasía sexual que no haya realizado ya. He de admitir que hay algunas que preferiría olvidar y que no repetiré por nada del mundo, pero… Santo Infierno, necesito cumplir algunas de ellas de forma inmediata con él de protagonista principal.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó. Obviamente no me había escuchado, porque se alzó ligeramente y colocó su oreja a la altura de mi boca.

A veces creo que hace estas cosas adrede para provocarme. Aunque a juzgar por el fuerte pisotón que me dio cuando usé mi lengua para lamer y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja creo que no fue una idea muy acertada.

—¿Crees que podríamos bajar en la próxima parada y meternos en algún tipo de lugar privado? Creo que tengo que alimentarme. —Me fascina ver cómo se reflejan los cambios de humor en sus preciosos ojos. Aunque los ojos de asesino psicópata no son mis favoritos.

—Yo creo que voy a matarte.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Obviamente era un no

..

—¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que quería pasar el día a solas contigo no me refería precisamente a esto. —Refunfuñó mientras yo le pasaba otra bolsa.

—¿Preferirías que nos hubiésemos pasado el día en la cama? Tampoco me desagrada la idea. Me gusta mucho, a decir verdad. ¿Volvemos a casa? —Después de todo ya he comprado la suficiente ropa como para renovarle medio fondo de armario.

He hecho que Alexander se pase más de dos horas entrando y saliendo de distintos probadores con infinitas prendas de ropa. Ahora mismo más que verle ponerse otra prenda nueva lo que me apetecería de verdad es quitarle a bocados la que lleva puesta.

—No me refería a eso. —Se quejó. —Quizá tendrías que ir de compras con Isabelle. A ella sí que le gusta elegir ropa, zapatos y cosas brillantes.

—Accesorios, Alexander. Se llaman accesorios.

—La mayoría de esas cosas que tú llevas brillan. Da igual cómo se llamen.

Estuve a punto de decirle algo como "me gustan las cosas que brillan, como tus preciosos ojos" o "nada brilla más que tus hermosos zafiros". Menos mal que recordé a tiempo lo que me dijo Isabelle sobre alabar su aspecto y no fastidié las cosas.

—Bueno, vale ¿Qué te apetece a ti? —Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago fue quien me dio la respuesta. Alexander me miró con mala cara mientras yo soltaba una risita. Demasiado a menudo olvido que él debe ingerir comida por obligación y no por glotonería, como es mi caso. —Vayamos a un restaurante, entonces.

Nos acercamos hasta los restaurantes que había en la última planta del centro comercial. No había demasiada gente, lo que era de agradecer, pero igualmente no me convencía que mi criatura comiese en ninguno de estos sitios.

—Tengo hambre y ahí venden comida ¿qué problema hay? —Me dijo mientras se ponía a la cola de un horrible local de comida rápida.

—¡Eso no es comida! Tienes que alimentarte mejor y no comer tan poca cosa a mediodía. —Tampoco es que esté flaco o mal alimentado, pero que a estas horas se coma un mísero sándwich no es normal. —Vas a engordar si solo comes porquerías.

Alexander se quedó rígido mientras miraba con inusual atención el contenido de su billetera.

—Y eso sería muy desagradable para ti, ¿no? —Preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en el rostro.

Mierda. Al final tendré que admitir mi derrota y suplicarle a Isabelle que me dé un curso intensivo sobre qué comentarios hacer y no hacer. Los humanos ya de por sí están siempre a la defensiva y se toman cualquier palabra como un insulto, pero es que mi criatura saca conclusiones completamente idiotas de comentarios inocentes. No entiendo por qué no puede darse cuenta de lo especial que es.

..

El mal humor se le había pasado en cuanto hubo llenado su estómago y salimos al exterior. Quizá la mezcla entre el ambiente sobrecargado del centro comercial y el hambre lo tenían un poco desquiciado, qué sé yo.

Pese a que seguíamos yendo de tienda en tienda ahora a él parecía no importarle. Puede que fuera porque ya no lo obligaba a probarse nada ni lo arrastraba por todas las secciones para encontrar lo que más me gustase a mí, sino que íbamos más relajados y mirando sin ninguna prisa. Aunque prefiero pensar que su repentino buen humor se debía a que yo lo había tomado de la mano mientras caminábamos. No es como si fuese algo realmente especial, pero todo su rostro se iluminó mientras apretaba mi mano con firmeza.

—¿Magnus Bane? —Oí una voz a mis espaldas.

Habíamos entrado a una enorme librería que al parecer él visitaba con bastante frecuencia. Ya habíamos buscado unos libros que mi criatura necesitaba para la universidad, unos mangas para el adorable Max y ahora Alexander se había alejado a buscar algo de lectura para entretenerse mientras yo hacía lo propio. Desgraciadamente para mi ego me había acostumbrado tanto a leer los cómics de Spiderman que él me compraba que había acabado enganchándome a las historias de ese tío hortera. Alguien debería enseñar a los dibujantes de Marvel lo que es la moda y el buen gusto.

No era ningún demonio de los de mi clase, eso lo tenía muy claro porque no me sentía débil. Quizá podía ser algún humano con el que me había acostado o incluso algún demonio de un rango inferior al mío. Sea como fuere no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que alguien que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber mi nombre completo se acerque a Alexander. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se puso cuando conoció a Tessa Gray y no tengo ninguna intención de volver a hacer que él esté triste.

Me escabullí entre la gente y los estantes dejándome guiar por el olor que desprendía mi criatura. Lamentablemente no hubo suerte.

—¡Magnus! —Me volvieron a llamar mientras una mano me sujetaba del hombro y me instaba a darme la vuelta. Mierda, es peor de lo que imaginé. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Andas huyendo de algún mundano al que has enfadado?

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, Ragnor. —Lo único peor que una persona que le hable a Alexander mal sobre mí es una persona que realmente me conoce y puede hablar bien. —Tengo que-

—¿Magnus? —Su cálida vocecita me llegó desde la derecha y logré reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que un hombre que iba a toda prisa se chocase contra él.

—Ten más cuidado. —Le siseé al maleducado cuarentón antes de tomar entre mis manos algunos de los múltiples libros que mi criatura llevaba entre sus brazos. —¿Pretendes que vayamos hasta casa con todo esto en transporte público? Te recuerdo que en la taquilla de la entrada tenemos guardadas como treinta bolsas llenas de ropa.

—¿Y eso de quién es culpa? —Murmuró. Entonces Alexander dejó de mirar lo que llevaba en las manos y alzó la vista, fijándolo de inmediato en Ragnor. La desconfianza inundó de inmediato sus facciones al fijarse en la mano de Ragnor, que con mi movimiento había acabado apoyada en mi brazo. —¿Quién es él?

—Joder… —Dijo Ragnor antes de que yo pudiese abrir la boca. —Dime que estás tratando de seducirle y que lo que yo creo que no es verdad.

Mierda.

—¿Y qué es lo que cree usted? —Preguntó mi criatura con altanería. Había olvidado lo antipático que es cuando se lo propone. Adorable.

—Ragnor, hablaremos en otro momento. Te llamaré esta noche y-

—¿Y por qué no hablamos ahora? Hay una cafetería aquí al lado donde la camarera es realmente encantadora. —Su ceño se frunció antes de mirarme de arriba abajo. —Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. Ahora que casi he conseguido que me haga caso no quiero que me lo estropees.

—No podemos. Tenemos que irnos a casa y-

—¿A casa? —Volvió a interrumpirme mientras fruncía incluso más el ceño.

—Es un Candidato. —Me apresuré a añadir mientras tomaba del brazo a Alexander y lo colocaba tras de mí. —Y tenemos que irnos.

—¿Por qué no aceptamos ir a la cafetería? —Dijo Alexander mientras deshacía todo contacto conmigo. —Me encantaría tomar algo con tu "amigo".

¿Acaso nunca voy a poder pasar un día tranquilo con él? Pienso secuestrarlo y llevarlo muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

..

Alexander había aceptado que yo llamara a un taxi para poder regresar al ático de los Lightwood. Realmente creo que ni sabía lo que estaba aceptando cuando me dijo que sí. Estaba así desde entonces.

Lo sabía. Sabía que no tendría que haber dejado que ellos dos hablasen. Ragnor era de los pocos seres a los que he llegado a considerar como "mis amigos". Y es un buen tipo, de verdad; pero no sabe callarse. No sabe callarse y yo ahora no sé qué debo hacer para arreglar las cosas con mi criatura.

_—¿Así que es un Candidato que ha aceptado ser él quien cumpla el pacto de Invocación?_

Debí haber sabido por dónde iría la conversación si seguía por ahí.

_—¿No serás también virgen, verdad Alec?_

Debí haberle detenido entonces, pero fui un idiota.

_—¡Vaya! ¡Hay algunos que nacen con suerte! ¿Te das cuenta del tremendo poder que te dará cuando lo transformes en uno de los tuyos?_

El taxi ha parado frente al edificio y Alexander me ayuda a bajar las bolsas amablemente. No parece enfadado a simple vista, pero yo he aprendido a leer en su rostro las señales lo que ocurre en su interior. No está enfadado; mi criatura está dolida. Está dolida porque yo no fui capaz de callar a tiempo a un maldito brujo que sé más que de sobras que es incapaz de mantener su verduzca boca cerrada.

_—Lo único que tendrías que hacer para poder acceder al Consejo y convertirte en uno de los líderes es hacer que él se enamorase de ti. —Alexander miró a Ragnor con curiosidad, todavía sin comprender nada. —Esas son las leyes de los tuyos, ¿no? Los Candidatos, los humanos que te ha llamado mediante una Invocación, aquellos que nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales y los que se enamoran de vosotros ¿cada uno de esos factores no os hace más poderosos? —Alexander me miró fijamente con el temor grabado en sus facciones. —¡Si consiguieses que él se enamorase de ti sería perfecto! ¿No crees?_

—Voy a ducharme, ¿vale? —Me dijo mientras entrábamos a su dormitorio y dejábamos todas las bolsas sobre la cama. —Luego puedo ayudarte a guardar toda la ropa y eso.

El teléfono móvil de Alexander, sobre la mesita, comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Me apresuré a contestar cuando vi de quien se trataba.

—Isabelle no va a venir. —Le comenté mientras él buscaba su pijama bajo la almohada. —Dice que ella y Sergio se van a quedar todo el fin de semana en casa de Clarissa y el retrasado.

—Vale. —Fue su escueta respuesta antes de meterse al baño. Joder, tengo que aclarar las cosas.

—¿Os queréis apuntar? Vamos a salir a una discoteca nueva que han abierto. Seguro que te lo pasarás bien. —Preguntó Isabelle. De fondo podía escuchar con cierta interferencia cómo Salomon se quejaba de que no me aprendo su nombre. El chaval es un poco cortito de sesera.

—Tengo cosas que hablar con tu hermano. La verdad es que estoy agradecido de poder estar a solas parar conversar tranquilamente. —Tendí toda la ropa sobre la cama y me dispuse a llevar todas las etiquetas que había cortado, los tickets y las bolsas al cubo de basura de la cocina.

—No le hagas daño. —Amenazó Isabelle antes de colgar.

Demasiado tarde.

..

Alexander estaba tardando más de lo normal. Normalmente él no tarda más de cinco minutos en salir de la ducha. Diez, si quiere relajarse. No me gusta que tarde tanto. Tengo que hablar con él.

* * *

—No sé por qué tanta prisa.

—Algo no va bien con Alec.

—Desde que llegó el demonio purpurina nada ha ido bien con Alec. —Se quejó.

—Te recuerdo que él y yo somos de la misma especie.

—Sí, pero él es gilipollas y tú no. —El ascensor por fin se detuvo al arribar al último piso. —Jonathan y yo somos humanos y, además, de la misma familia; ¿tú ves acaso que él haya heredado mi espectacular atractivo? No, ¿verdad? Pues eso, que no por ser de la misma especie tenéis que ser iguales.

— Un día de estos tu ego va a acabar matándote.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta con todo el sigilo posible. Algo bastante innecesario teniendo en cuenta que Magnus estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y en seguida se percató de nuestra presencia.

—En todo caso te matará a ti. Mi ego me ama con locura y está realmente celoso de lo nuestro.

Magnus no dijo nada, pero volvió la vista a la televisión mientras soltaba una de sus clásicas bombas:

—Tessa al menos merecía la pena, ¿pero éste? No entiendo cómo puedes jugártela por un humano tan vulgar.

Cuando ambos empezaron a lanzarse frases envenenadas y palabras malsonantes decidí que lo mejor era marcharme a hablar con Alec, que es a lo que había venido en un principio. Hoy lo he notado más que otras veces, me temo. Magnus se va debilitando. Poco a poco, sí, pero dentro de poco llegará a un punto de no retorno.

—¿Alec? —Llamé a la puerta de su habitación. —¿Puedo entrar?

Como no me apresure en lograr que Alec termine su aprendizaje esto va a acabar francamente mal.

* * *

Ni siquiera me había percatado de cuándo se había marchado mi congénere, pero al escuchar el grito proveniente de la habitación de mi criatura mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—¡Will! —Llegó la voz encolerizada de James a través del pasillo. —¡Nos vamos! ¡Ahora!

El Jace moreno y yo nos miramos con asombro antes de que él se irguiese y se marchase a toda prisa tras el peliblanco. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo tras ellos al fin fui capaz de reaccionar.

—¡Alexander! —Grité fuera de mí.

Mi criatura, mi dulce y adorable criatura apareció en ese momento en la estancia, mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó.

Ni siquiera le di tiempo a dar un paso más antes de ir hacia él a toda velocidad y estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Volvió a preguntar cuando al fin aflojé mi agarre e hice que su rostro se alzase para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿Qué ha pasado con James?

Alexander me miró con indecisión antes de tomarme de la mano y guiarme de nuevo hasta el sillón, donde me hizo tomar asiento junto a él.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar. —Dijo mientras escondía sus ojos bajo el flequillo, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Lo sé. Mira, Alec, lo que dijo Ragnor fue una idiotez.

—¿Era mentira?

—¿Qué? No, era cierto. Pero yo nunca haría algo-

—Magnus. —Me interrumpió. Durante unos minutos de angustiante silencio pareció estar debatiéndose entre decirme o no decirme algo que era obvio que para él era sumamente importante. —Ya puedes. —Dijo finalmente. —Pero tiene que ser ya. O mañana. Antes de que venga Isabelle, en todo caso.

Ahora sí que me he perdido.

—Criatura, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero primero tenemos que aclarar lo que ha sucedido hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es lo que estoy haciendo. —Dijo al fin alzando los ojos y fijándolos en los míos. —Ya está: lo has conseguido. Ya puedes Convertirme.

Espera, ¿qué?

—Querías que me enamorase de ti para hacerte más fuerte y eso, ¿no? Pues ya está. —Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, avivando incluso más la rabia que había comenzado a arder en mi interior. —Te a-

Coloqué mi mano sobre su boca con quizá más brusquedad de la necesaria, pero tenía que parar todo esto si no quería acabar explotando. Me pone enfermo. ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo? Humano estúpido…

—No hables, ¿quieres? Tu voz es molesta. —Sus ojos me miraron con dolor mientras yo me ponía en pie. —¿A qué esperas? —Le pregunté con altivez mientras comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón. —Desvístete.

La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de mí cuando él se levantó y comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que yo le había ordenado. No… no era rabia…. Era dolor. Dolor al percatarme del concepto que él tenía de mí.

Cuando estuve completamente desnudo me dediqué a observarle mientras él terminaba de hacer lo propio. Su rostro trataba de mostrarse decidido, pero yo podía ver la verdad a través de sus sinceros ojos. Eres incapaz de mentir, criatura, por mucho que lo intentes. Y me pone enfermo que trates de mentirme a mí.

—Vas a hacerlo todo tú. —Le dije mientras me tumbaba en sofá, colocándome lo más cómodamente que podía debido a mi altura y el tamaño del mismo. —Vamos ¿a qué esperas?

Cuando él me miró con pánico mezclado con vergüenza tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que esto lo estaba haciendo para darle una lección. También tuve que recordármelo cuando se subió a horcajadas sobre mí y su perfecto trasero rozó mi erección. Un gemido salió involuntariamente de mis labios y Alexander de inmediato alzó la vista hacia mí.

—Ahora penétrate. —Le dije con toda la indiferencia que fui capaz de fingir.

—¿Sin preparación? —Preguntó mientras volvía la vista y la fijaba en mi erección. Mi criatura tragó grueso antes de mirarme con ojitos de cordero que va directo al matadero. —Dolerá.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Y entonces llegaron. Nada más salir esas cuatro palabras de mi boca las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y pronto mojaron sus pálidas mejillas. Mi intención era llegar más lejos. Quería que él estuviese a punto de penetrarse a sí mismo para detener todo en un último y dramático segundo. Pero no puedo verle llorar. Es desgarrador ver triste a un ángel.

—Estúpido. —Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y hacía que su cuerpo se doblase hasta que nuestros rostros quedasen frente a frente. —Estúpido, ¿de verdad creíste que yo solo te quería para volverme más fuerte? ¿Que no eres nada más para mí? — Repetí mientras repartía pequeños besos por su cara, recogiendo sus lágrimas con mis labios. —Eres un humano estúpido.

—Y tú estás loco. —Dijo lentamente cuando al fin pudo calmarse lo suficiente. —Por un segundo creí que lo harías de verdad.

—Parecía que era lo que querías. Tú mismo lo ofreciste, ¿recuerdas?

Alexander se incorporó levemente, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Sus ojos, aun brillantes por las recientes lágrimas derramadas, se cerraron lentamente antes de que él uniese nuestros labios. No quise intervenir más de lo necesario. Quería dejar que mi pequeño humano me demostrase lo que él desea.

Sus carnosos labios me besaron con una lentitud exasperante pero extremadamente caliente, llevándome por la frágil línea que separa el "quiero abrazarte y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí" del "quiero enterrarme dentro de ti hasta que te vuelvas loco de placer y tus labios sean incapaces de volver a pronunciar otra cosa que no sea mi nombre". Cuando su ahora experta lengua se coló en mi boca al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sin sutileza alguna mi torso desnudo tuve muy claro que el sendero que él había tomado era el segundo.

Haciendo alarde de mi fuerza sobrehumana lo tomé de las caderas y nos alcé a ambos lo suficiente como para poder adoptar una postura mucho más cómoda y placentera para mis sentidos. Mi criatura seguía a horcajadas sobre mí, pero ahora ambos nos encontrábamos sentados. No es que la otra postura me molestase, pero estando acostado no era capaz de ver con tanta precisión su espectacular cuerpo. Teniendo algo tan delicioso frente a mí ¿por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad de contemplarlo?

—Me estás mirando de _esa_ manera otra vez. —Me dijo con suavidad. Sus manos se acercaron a las mías, que aún seguían aferradas a sus caderas, e hicieron presión para que mi agarre descendiese y se centrase en algo mucho más apetitoso.

—Tú me provocas para que lo haga, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? —Sonreí con malicia mientras apretaba sus firmes y deliciosas nalgas.

Alexander pegó un respingo de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después se relajó y me dedicó una mirada llena de dulzura que no se correspondía en absoluto con los sensuales movimientos que estaban haciendo sus caderas en ese momento para frotar ambas erecciones. Un suave beso fue depositado en la comisura de mis labios antes de que él cesase todo movimiento por parte de ambos sujetando mis muñecas de nuevo. ¿Y ahora qué? Necesito sentir ese precioso culo entre mis manos. YA.

—Magnus, yo- —Empezó.

Lo miré con curiosidad mientras él me devolvía la mirada con vergüenza, sus pálidas mejillas adquiriendo ese color rosado que lo hace ver tan adorable. Cuando cerró los ojos creí que nunca sabría lo que quería decirme. Y, bueno, en cierta forma él no me dijo nada. Mi criatura hizo más fuerte el agarre en una de mis muñecas y guió mi mano hasta su boca, donde se encargó de impregnar mis dedos con su saliva.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Intenté bromear para tratar de controlarme a mí mismo. No quiero interrumpirle. Quiero que él disfrute de lo que deseé.

Mi criatura soltó mi mano y se sujetó con fuerza a mis hombros, alzando sus caderas y dejando que boca descansase junto a mi oído.

—Magnus —Pidió mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo. —Mételos dentro, por favor.

No te hace falta rogar por nada, mi criatura.

Su cuerpo ya casi no notaba la intromisión inicial; ya no sentía dolor al principio, solo malestar. Mis dedos no pueden compararse a lo que vendrá cuando por fin encuentre una solución a todo esto, pero al menos me siento orgulloso de estar adiestrando bien su cuerpo. Puede que no quiera estar junto a Alexander solo por el sexo, pero desde luego es algo que no pienso dejar de lado en ningún momento.

Mi criatura se estremecía cada vez que sacaba y metía mis dígitos, moviéndolos en su interior, expandiendo y tocando todo lo que me era posible. Pequeños jadeos se escapaban de sus labios. Cuando al fin alcancé su próstata mi humano pegó un saltito encantador y chupó con fuerza mi cuello para no gritar.

—¿Se siente bien, criatura? —Él gimió más fuerte, como queriendo demostrar el placer que estaba sintiendo a través de esos preciosos sonidos y no mediante las palabras. —¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirá cuando sea algo mucho más grande, duro y caliente lo que se abra paso en tu interior?

Su cuerpo entero se tensó y lo sentí temblar sobre mí. Mis dedos, todavía enterrados profundamente en su interior, notaron cómo sus paredes se contraían deliciosamente. Santo infierno, no quiero ni imaginar lo magnífico que debe de ser correrme yo mismo dentro de él, sentir sus músculos apretando deliciosamente mi miembro mientras-

—Magnus. —Gimió mi pequeño en voz baja cuando al fin retiré mis dedos. —Gracias.

¿Gracias? ¿A mí?

..

Mi criatura aún respiraba agitadamente a causa de su reciente orgasmo cuando escuchamos voces a través de la puerta de entrada. Al parecer Isabelle estaba rebuscando las llaves en alguno de sus enormes y desordenados bolsos mientras Severus se quejaba de que fuesen a llegar tarde a no me importa dónde.

—Dijiste que mi hermana no vendría hoy. —Dijo Alexander mientras me besaba delicadamente en la mejilla. Me extrañó no encontrar rastro alguno de nerviosismo en su voz pese a que ambos estábamos desnudos y cubiertos de sudor y semen sobre el sofá que daba directamente hacia la puerta. —Todavía le costará otros tres minutos encontrar las llaves. —Respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa mientras se bajaba de mi regazo.

Estuve a punto de levantarme yo también para dirigirnos a su dormitorio cuando mi criatura colocó su mano en mi pecho e hizo presión para que no me moviese de donde estaba. Cuando se puso de rodillas frente a mí mientras me miraba con los ojos cargados de lujuria me creí morir.

—Todavía no has terminado de alimentarte. —Comentó como si tal cosa mientras separaba mis piernas.

—Tu hermana está a punto de entrar, criatura. —Me obligué a decir, por su bien. Mi entrepierna, en cambio, no parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras que salían de mi boca. —Yo ya estoy completamente saciado con lo que hemos hecho, créeme.

Y tan saciado. Hacía días que no me sentía tan bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Has recuperado tus fuerzas? —Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de abrir a sabiendas de que lo único que saldría de ella serían gemidos de súplica. —Entonces utiliza tus truquitos de magia para hacer que se vayan.

Lo miré durante unos segundos con estupefacción. ¿Mi criatura? ¿Tirando a su hermana de casa para poder practicarme sexo oral?

—¡Las encontré! — Escuché el grito triunfal de Isabelle.

—Alec. —Gemí mientras mi pequeño humano usaba sus manos para separar incluso más mis piernas e inclinarse sobre mí hasta depositar un para nada inocente beso en la cabeza de mi erección.

—Quiero saborearte. —Dijo con simpleza antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a rozarme con sus labios.

Y entonces lancé el conjuro e hice que Isabelle y su nerd perrito olvidasen por qué habían venido hasta aquí y se dieran la vuelta para volver a marchase a casa del rubio o a cualquier sitio a una distancia considerable de nosotros. Los conjuros sobre la mente y la memoria de las personas son demasiado poderosos y durante un instante me sentí desfallecer. Pero entonces su húmeda y caliente boca comenzó a engullirme con maestría.

..

—Antes me asustaste mucho. —Dijo con la cara todavía enterrada en la curvatura de mi cuello. —Creí que de verdad llegarías hasta el final y me transformarías en un monstruo.

—Eso ha dolido. —Dije mientras fingía una exagerada mueca de dolor.

Mi criatura soltó una risita antes de depositar un suave beso en mi cuello, justo donde yo sabía que me había dejado un precioso chupetón que yo me encargaría de lucir con orgullo.

—Tú no eres un monstruo, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo sería. —Alexander se alzó levemente, lo suficiente para poder encararnos. —No quiero transformarme en algo así.

—Tú no podrías transformarte en un monstruo, criatura.

—Lo haría. Sé que lo haría si me separan de ti.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante aquellas simples palabras. Tan simples y sinceras, tan puras y llenas de amor. Amor.

—Criatura. —Susurré contra sus labios. Alexander gimió y acercó más su rostro hasta unir nuestros labios. Le devolví el beso gustosamente durante unos segundos, pero enseguida me separé, ansioso de escuchar cómo me lo decía. —Dime lo que sientes por mí.

La sonrisa boba que iluminaba su rostro desapareció y fue sustituida de inmediato por una mueca de confusión que milésimas después se convirtió en un puchero. Adorablemente hermoso.

—Dijiste que no querías oírlo. —Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de mí.

Que te lo has creído. Lo sujeté con fuerza de la cintura, impidiendo que se moviera más de lo necesario. Es más: los pequeños movimientos que hacía tratando de liberarse lo único que conseguían era provocar un placentero roce en cierta parte de mi anatomía que a este paso no tardaría en volver a despertar.

—Y tú dijiste que querías que te transformara en un demonio que te alejaría para siempre de tu familia y de mí.

—Yo no dije eso. No literalmente, al menos. —Se quejó. Pero yo ya había ganado. Lo supe cuando un precioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y él me miró con la mirada más pura y hermosa que he visto jamás. —Te amo.

Su voz diciendo esas dos palabras traspasó mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser, dejándome vacío y perdido como un niño indefenso; como un demonio que cometió el terrible error de enamorarse de un ángel pese a saber que lo suyo nunca podría salir bien.

—¿Magnus? —Preguntó con angustia en la voz. —¿Por qué lloras?

Lloro porque te amo. Lloro porque he comprendido que aunque consiga encontrar una solución y logre mantenerte humano tú algún día morirás y yo seguiré aquí, viviendo infinitas vidas sin volver a escuchar esas dos palabras saliendo de tus labios.

—Tengo miedo. —Dije en su lugar.

Alexander me miró con cautela, acariciando mi rostro tranquilizadoramente.

—¿De mí? —Parecía ansioso, perdido. Quizás incluso temeroso de haber hecho algo indebido. Mi siempre inseguro humano.

—Sí. —Dije mientras alzaba mi mano y comenzaba a acariciar yo también su rostro del mismo modo que él acariciaba el mío. —, de lo que siento por ti.

..

Alexander no me pidió que le aclarase qué era lo que sentía por él. Puede que por miedo a que mi respuesta fuera diferente a la suya. Puede que por miedo a que fuese la misma. Sea como fuere, ambos descansamos sobre el sofá con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados antes de que mi frágil humano me besase una última vez y se pusiese en pie, echando a andar en dirección a las habitaciones.

Desde mi posición en el salón escuché el sonido de la ducha al abrirse y, por un momento, pensé en ir corriendo a unirme a él. Pero algo me frenó.

_ —Te amo, Magnus. Siempre te amaré —Susurró contra mis labios. —Te lo prometo._

_ —No eres más que un necio humano._

Alexander no es Camille. Sé que él no me hará daño, sé que él no me traicionará. ¿Y entonces por qué no he podido decirle nada? No me ha presionado. Él no me ha presionado y yo se lo agradezco, pero duele saber que él seguramente necesite tanto como yo escuchar esas palabras y yo no he sido capaz de dárselas. En realidad no soy capaz de darle nada y lo único que hago es quitarle cosas. Le quito su tiempo, su energía, le obligo a hacerme caso, a dejar de lado a su familia y amigos… prácticamente lo he obligado a amarme. Necesito cambiar. Necesito hacerle feliz de la forma en la que él ha conseguido volver a hacerme feliz a mí.

Mientras me dirijo hacia nuestro dormitorio, con su hermosa voz diciéndome aquellas dos palabras todavía resonando en mi cabeza, la ducha se cierra y el agua deja de caer contra la cerámica. Ale, adiós a mi fantástico plan de confesarle mis sentimientos estando ambos empapados y desnudos, listos para un precioso final lleno de gemidos.

Cuando abro la puerta del baño, silenciosamente para al menos tratar de darle una sorpresa, me encuentro a mi criatura apoyada en el lavabo mirándose fijamente al espejo. No debería ser nada extraño (quiero decir: siendo tan jodidamente perfecto como lo es él, ¿quién no se pasaría el día contemplándose en un espejo?), pero mi criatura nunca ha prestado demasiada atención a su aspecto. Creo que nunca lo he visto peinarse o mirarse en un espejo para ver si está arreglado antes de ir por las mañanas a clase.

—Criatura. —Lo llamo mientras me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. —¿Qué haces?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta él mientras me mira a los ojos a través del cristal. —¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué yo?

Porque te amo. Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. No puedo. ¡Joder! ¡Quiero que él lo sepa!

—Quiero decir —Continúa al no recibir ninguna respuesta por mi parte, ignorando la batalla contra mí mismo que se libra en mi interior. —: hay miles de personas ahí fuera mucho más interesantes que yo. O con un físico muchísimo mejor, para ser el caso. ¿Por qué entonces yo? —Alexander se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, enredando y dando tirones a un pequeño mechón entre su pelo. —Sé que te gusta eso de que tenga los ojos azules y el pelo negro, pero según Ragnor si me transformas en uno de los tuyos podrás ser muy poderoso ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces? ¿Por qué luego no buscas a otro?

Tanta tontería junta me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—Alexander, ¿sabes la historia del percebe feo? —Su cara de estupefacción no tiene precio.

—¿Qué?

—El percebe feo.

—Magnus tú- —Su mirada ahora parecía preocupada. Mi criatura giró su rostro y colocó su mano contra mi frente. —¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Una vez hubo un percebe feo. —Comencé a relatar. —Era tan feo que todos se murieron. Fin.

—¿Eso era una indirecta?

—No, no ¡es una historia muy famosa del mundo humano!

—Tú no estás bien de la cabeza. ¿De dónde has sacado semejante imbecilidad

—No es una imbecilidad. Simplemente quería animarte explicándote algo muy sencillo. —Me quejé. —Tu hermano pequeño sí lo entiende. Debería darte vergüenza que sea más inteligente que tú

—¿Qué debería entender?¿Qué soy tan feo que todos a mi alrededor se van a morir cuando me miren? Sigo sin comprender exactamente cómo debería ayudarme todo esto.

—Sí, la verdad es que no es una historia muy buena, pero ha cumplido su cometido. —Alexander me miró como queriéndome decir "¿en serio?". —Te ha quitado tus estúpidas ideas de la cabeza y te ha hecho sonreír.

Alexander volvió la cabeza de nuevo al espejo y se miró durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Lo he escuchado reír varias veces, y a mí me sonríe casi a diario; pero esto… nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso. Todo su rostro se ha iluminado y pequeñas lagrimitas se acumulan en el borde de sus ojos. Es precioso. Nunca pensé que me gustaría verle llorar.

—Mi ángel. —Susurré contra su cabello aún húmedo por su reciente ducha.

Lo que me recuerda que yo todavía estoy desnudo y cubierto de nuestro semen. Tengo que oler a rayos.

—Por el Ángel, ¡eres tan idiota! —Dijo cuando al fin se calmó.

Mi criatura se volteó hacia mí y me miró con una sonrisa enorme aun cubriendo su rostro. Mierda. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que está escasamente cubierto con una pequeña toalla en la cintura que no cubre más de lo necesario.

—¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? —Preguntó cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigían mis pensamientos.

—Por Dios ¡sí!

Alexander me guiñó el ojo de forma pícara antes de dejar caer la toalla y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la ducha de la que acababa de salir. Quise decírselo en ese momento, pero ¿cómo iba a pensar yo en cualquier otra cosa cuando tenía a mi hermosa criatura en la ducha esperándome para que lo haga mío?

* * *

**Sí, lo confieso: amo Bob Esponja. Es una serie tan endiabladamente estúpida que parece la vida real. Dios, ¡Si yo misma soy una extraña mezcla entre Calamardo y Gary! Lo cual es un poco traumante, para ser sinceros.**

** Mmmm… Eeeeeen fin, que sí, que ya me voy xD**

**Capi dedicado a ti, mi pequeño percebe, por demostrarme que no soy la única loca inmadura que se divierte viendo a una esponja y una estrella diciendo idioteces. El poder del humor idiota se extenderá hasta los confines del universo algún día *-***


	13. 6B

**Pedir disculpas por el retraso en mi fic durante el mes de diciembre sería una tontería, ya que creo que cualquier persona que me haya leído durante un tiempo sabe perfectamente que solo me retraso a causa de mi salud. Sería raro disculparme por haber estado ingresada en el hospital (?)**

**Por lo que sí debo pedir perdón es por no haber actualizado desde que me dieron el alta. Después de un mes entero sin escribir nada no venía la inspiración a mi mente pese a tener planeado cómo seguiría la historia ¡mis dedos se negaban a moverse sobre el teclado! Como mucho podía escribir 100 palabras antes de borrarlas porque no me gustaban.**  
**Fue muy frustrante, pero al no estar enganchada a la historia semanalmente creo que me resultaba imposible seguirla. Durante la primera semana pensé en volver a leer el fic de nuevo para así poder revivir la historia, pero luego pensé ¿acaso las personas que leen mi fic y que han pasado tanto tiempo sin leer un capi nuevo van a querer volver a leerse el fic completo para entenderlo? Obviamente no.**  
**La respuesta me llegó en forma de mensaje cuando mi amado algodoncito dejó un maravilloso mensaje en mi correo personal. Fue el detonante para no poder parar de escribir. Yo con este capi (el capítulo individual más largo que he escrito) he conseguido volver a la normalidad, así que me gustaría saber si no soy la única y si merece la pena gastar las pocas horas libres que tengo (debo guardar reposo absoluto durante, por lo menos, otros dos meses) en continuarlo.**

**Por el Ángel, ¡qué tostón acabo de soltar! Si nadie lo lee entenderé perfectamente el motivo xDD**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

* * *

—¿De qué le conoces? ¿Él y tú…? —Él me lanzó una mirada curiosa mientras entraba al recibidor y cerraba la puerta tras de sí con una fuerte patada de sus botas irritantemente fosforescentes. —Bueno, ya sabes…

Magnus dejó caer sus dos últimas maletas de forma teatral, fingiendo estar exhausto cuando yo sabía a la perfección que la fragilidad de su cuerpo es solo aparente y en realidad tiene mucha más fuerza que cualquier humano. Más de una vez me ha cargado sobre su hombro cuando yo me negaba a seguirle a algún sitio y me ha trasladado como si yo no pesase más que un pequeño gatito.

—¿Con Ragnor? ¡Oh, Infiernos, no! —Se carcajeó alegremente. —Solo es un viejo amigo.

Observé con detenimiento todo lo que me rodeaba. Esperaba algo más grande y glamuroso, quizás algo al estilo Magnus. Pero no. La casa de Ragnor era de tamaño medio y más bien escasa en detalles y decoración. Demasiado normal para lo que yo esperaba de un brujo. Aunque también es cierto que yo de brujos y demás seres mágicos solo sabía lo que había leído en los libros, donde no es que se hable mucho precisamente de su estilo y moda. Y encima, desde que sucedió todo aquello con el portal, Magnus no me deja acercarme a nada que él considere peligroso. Valga decir que todo le parece peligroso para mí.

—¿Como Tessa y Catarina? —¿Ellas podrán venir hasta aquí? Magnus asegura que el grupito de demonios sumamente controladores que nos vigilan constantemente ya no están tan interesados en mí y no tendrá que estar marchándose constantemente, pero no sé si acabar de creérmelo. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Sí, como ellas. —Lo miré con desconfianza mientras él caminaba de un lugar a otro abriendo las ventanas y dejando pasar aire puro. Me dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara. —Solo amigos, criatura. Te lo prometo: nada de sexo con ellos. Si vas a seguir poniéndote celoso cada vez que intente presentarte a alguien vas a volverte loco.

Si no me volví loco cuando un demonio que se alimenta teniendo sexo con los humanos me secuestró de mi casa y eliminó cualquier rastro mío de los recuerdos de mis seres queridos para así poder mantenerme junto a él no creo que vaya a volverme loco nunca. Al menos puedo vanagloriarme de mi buena salud mental, ya que parece que cada vez me encuentro más débil y me mareo con mayor frecuencia. Magnus dice que es por haber pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en su dimensión demoníaca, y por eso le pidió a un amigo suyo que nos permitiese quedarnos en su casa hasta que encontremos una para nosotros. Y aquí estamos, en la casa del Gran Brujo de Londres (sea lo que sea que signifique eso).

Definitivamente a estas alturas debería de haberme vuelto completamente loco.

Ignoré los silbiditos y canturreos de mi extraño ¿amigo? ¿amante?, y me aventuré al piso de arriba por la ruinosa escalera. El segundo piso no era mucho más grande. Un pequeño pasillo daba a tres puertas: la que sería nuestra habitación por ahora, la de Ragnor y el estudio del brujo. Gracias al Ángel que Magnus me había dicho qué puerta era la nuestra, porque no quiero saber qué puede tener un brujo en su despacho. Me gusta investigar en la teoría, pero la práctica no es lo mío.

La habitación era tan normal como el resto de la casa, aunque, sabiendo que voy a compartirla con Magnus, no creo que dure demasiado así. Miré a mi alrededor fijándome en los aburridos pero prácticos muebles y dejé la mochila que guardaba mis escasas pertenencias sobre la cama. Una cama de matrimonio. Mierda ¿cómo no pensé en ello? Cuando Magnus tenga que alimentarse, ¿cómo lo haremos para que su amigo no se entere? De momento no va a estar en casa, pero cuándo vuelva… Joder, ni Magnus ni yo somos precisamente silenciosos en la cama.

—¿Pensando en cómo vamos a entrenar nuestro nuevo nidito de amor? —Debería haberme sobresaltado cuando me abrazó por la espalda susurrando a mi oído, pero lo hace tan seguidamente que ya es una costumbre.

—¿"Nidito de amor"? ¿En serio? —¿Podría existir una expresión más cursi a la par que vergonzosa?

—Completamente en serio. Y apropiado, dicho sea de paso. —Magnus se alejó de mí y miró con horror el edredón que cubría el colchón. —¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo puede alguien poner tal monstruosidad en su casa por propia voluntad? ¡Esto es una tortura digna de la Gestapo!

En su defensa tengo que aclarar que dicho juego de sábanas era realmente horrible. El estampado efectivamente parecía un nido; un nido hecho por algún pájaro borracho.

—¿No habías traído tú sábanas limpias?

—Sí, —Siguió quejándose mientras se apresuraba a sacar toda la ropa de cama. — pero eso no quita que en mis largos años debería haber podido encontrar a algún amigo con mejor gusto.

Me dediqué a ayudarle mientras me mordía la mejilla, intentando no reírme. Siempre que no me involucraran a mí, sus manías me resultaban bastante divertidas.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con violencia nos sobresaltó a ambos. La misma sorpresa que debía estar reflejada en mi cara apareció en la suya. Al menos durante unos segundos, porque instantes después dejó lo que tenía entre manos y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Todo el temor que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro desapareció en cuanto bajé de nuevo por las escaleras y lo vi charlando animadamente con el que debía de ser Ragnor Fell. Ahora comprendo las bromas que había estado haciendo los últimos días sobre el color verde.

El brujo es una persona curiosa. Piel de color verde, ojos asombrosamente oscuros y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalen de su blanco cabello. Por fin entiendo a qué se debe la existencia de los _glamour _¿cómo si no iba a pasar desapercibido alguien como él? No quiero ni pensar en la cantidad de seres extravagantes con los que me habré cruzado a lo largo de mi vida sin percatarme.

Cuando terminé de bajar los escalones la mirada de ambos se centró en mí. Magnus me miraba con la misma expresión despreocupada que tenía la mayoría de las veces, pero la mirada de Ragnor parecía estar escaneándome hasta el alma.

—¿Este es el Lightwood? —Preguntó finalmente. Su voz sonaba extrañamente sombría, poniéndome nervioso de nuevo al instante. Y además se estaba dirigiendo a Magnus en lugar de a mí. ¿Se cree que soy mudo? ¿O quizás me toma por imbécil?

—Alexander Lightwood. —Respondí yo antes de que Magnus pudiese hacerlo. —Un placer conocerle, señor Fell. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

* * *

Era un mundano curioso. Me miraba con desafío, pero sin atreverse a mostrarme lo que verdaderamente pensaba ¿Por Magnus? ¿Le tenía miedo? No. Lo suyo parecía algo más profundo, algo arraigado en su mente. A Magnus nunca le han atraído las personas inseguras. Dan demasiados problemas, en su opinión ¿Y ahora arriesga todo lo que conoce por un simple muchacho que no parece tener claro ni su color de piel?

—Me gustaría hablar a solas con Magnus, si no es molestia. —Dije dirigiéndome al ojiazul.

Alexander me lanzó una última mirada envenenada antes de volver a subir por las escaleras. El ruido de la puerta de invitados al cerrarse sin delicadeza alguna me indicó que ya estaba fuera del alcance de escucha.

—Le has enfadado. —Se quejó Magnus mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, haciendo caer algunos de los papeles que había encima. Tampoco recuerdo muy bien de qué eran, así que no le di importancia. —Ahora me dejará sin sexo durante unos cuantos días.

—Creía que él era tu fuente de alimento personal y que estaba a tu disposición siempre que quisieras. —La esquina izquierda de su labio se alzó en una especie de mueca de disconformidad. —¿No acata todas tus órdenes?

La mueca se hizo mucho más pronunciada.

—Alexander no es mi perrito. —Con un simple giro de muñeca, la taza de café que estaba en mi mano apareció en la suya. La magia de los demonios es muy superior a la de los brujos, pero nunca he visto a Magnus hacer más que estúpidos trucos. —Yo no le doy órdenes.

Me pregunto si lo dice para tratar de convencerme a mí o porque trata de engañarse a sí mismo. Me parece bastante obvio que el mundano no tiene mucha libertad de movimientos precisamente. Su mirada parece perdida; como la de un pajarillo nacido en libertad al que han encerrado en una jaula simplemente porque a alguien le parecía algo sumamente hermoso que contemplar a su antojo.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes de él? No es que me interese de con quién te acuestas o te dejas de acostar, pero me parece que al menos podrías haberme comentado la locura que estabas haciendo. —Los Candidatos son importantes para los demonios de su tipo. Son escasos; muy escasos. Que Magnus les haya arrebatado a un futuro miembro debe de haber sido un duro golpe para su Consejo. Y por algún motivo también ha habido revuelo entre la Clave. Esto no me gusta. —Es solo un mundano.

—Él no es como los demás.

—He visto a muchas de las personas con las que te has acostado, Magnus. —Él apuró la taza de café y la dejó sobre la mesita antes de estirarse perezosamente. —Ni siquiera es de las personas más hermosas con las que-

—No lo compares con otros. Eso le hace daño.

—No es más que otro mundano trivial. Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo. —Magnus fijó entonces sus ojos en mí. No estaba furioso, pero había algo peligroso en su mirada.

—Creí que no te importaban este tipo de cosas.

Un pequeño crujido casi imperceptible llegó a mis oídos. Vivo en esta casa desde que me otorgaron el puesto de Gran Brujo de Londres, hace más de cincuenta años. Conozco a la perfección cada mínimo detalle de su estructura.

—Y no me importan. Por lo menos mientras eso no haga que te borren del mapa. —Una risita irónica salió de sus labios. «Que lo intenten» parecía querer decir. —¿Acaso sientes algo por él? —Tanteé. —¿Lo amas?

Esta vez su carcajada fue enorme.

—¿Amar? Ragnor, en serio ¿Te estás escuchando? —Una exhalación. Ruido de pasos. —Sabes que los seres como yo no podemos tener ese tipo de sentimientos y-… Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La no-mascota de Magnus bajó las escaleras a toda prisa mientras se ponía una chaqueta que parecía tan desgastada como el resto de sus prendas. Sigo sin encontrar ni un solo punto en común entre ambos.

—Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

—¿Ahora? —Magnus parecía sorprendido, pero no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse en pie y encaminarse hacia el perchero donde se encontraba su propio abrigo.

—Déjalo. —Prácticamente escupió Alexander antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada. —Después de salir al fin de tu prisión me apetece estar a solas un rato.

La puerta se cerró al mismo tiempo que la boca y los ojos de mi amigo se abrían con sorpresa.

Ahora puedo entender a medias el interés de Magnus. Es fuerte. Su hermosa fragilidad esconde un alma fuerte.

Interesante. Debería posponer mi viaje a Nueva York.

* * *

Normalmente las calles del centro de Londres, llenas de tráfico y ruido, no serían precisamente un lugar agradable para mí. Ahora mismo me resulta relajante. Después de tanto tiempo a solas, con Magnus, Tessa y Catarina como única compañía, ver la vida cotidiana de otras personas me resulta reconfortante.

No hice demasiado. No tenía nada de dinero y, obviamente, tampoco llevaba encima mis tarjetas de crédito o mi identificación. Supongo que se quedarían atrás el día que todo cambió.

Estuve prácticamente toda la tarde visitando librerías y diferentes tiendas de ropa. Supuse que Magnus querría llevarme a comprar cosas cuando nos hubiésemos instalado definitivamente, así que intenté adelantar algo de trabajo. Nunca me ha gustado malgastar el tiempo.

—Me ha costado un buen rato encontrarte. —Me hallaba en una enorme tienda de libros atestada de personas. Una de esas grandes multinacionales, supongo. —Supuse que estarías en algún sitio de estos, pero por alguna razón no podía concretar tu ubicación.

—Podrías haberme llamado al móvil.

Yo personalmente prefiero las pequeñas tiendas de barrio. Menos gente y una mejor atención al cliente. Los libros suelen estar menos manoseados y puedes hallar pequeñas joyas descatalogadas a buen precio.

—¿Móvil? Tú no tienes móvil. Cuando te llevé conmigo yo-

—Catarina. —Contesté con simpleza. —Quería mantener el contacto conmigo.

Finalmente me decidí a mirarle a la cara y me encontré con su ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera yo sé qué me pasa. No debería estar enfadado, ni triste, ni pensativo. Por fin he conseguido volver al mundo real y debería estar eufórico. ¿Por qué no puedo estar eufórico?

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo o con Ragnor? —Me dijo mientras todavía me miraba con esa cara malhumorada que solo ponía cuando pasaba algo realmente grave. Yo no puedo haber sido, así que al parecer el señor verde ha seguido con la preciosa conversación que estaban manteniendo antes. —Lo digo para saber si tengo que estar a la defensiva o puedo hablar normalmente contigo sin estar preocupado de que vayas a morderme.

Debo aprender a controlar mis impulsos. Y mis celos, que ni siquiera sé de dónde provienen. No debería sentir absolutamente nada por alguien como él. Amistad, tal vez. Eso es lo que debería considerarle: un amigo. Con el que tengo sexo diariamente y que me trata como si yo fuese alguien especial cuando en realidad lo único que soy para él es un menú de comida completa andante.

—No estoy enfadado con ninguno. Supongo que se me ha ido un poco la cabeza por el cúmulo de emociones.

Magnus tomó entre sus manos uno de los libros que yo había estado ojeando y lo miró con atención. Cuando su mirada volvió a clavarse en la mía sus ojos parecían mucho más suaves y tranquilos. Por el Ángel, sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

—Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. —Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. —Lo mucho que sientes las cosas. La intensidad de tus sentimientos es maravillosa. Antes de conocerte había estado a punto de olvidar cómo sentir. —¿Acaso hace unas horas no había dicho que él no podía sentir? ¿O es que simplemente a quien no puede amar es a mí? —Pero a veces me vuelve loco no saber cómo entenderte.

Espera, ¿de verdad lo que me provoca este sentimiento de dolor es que Magnus haya dicho que no siente nada por mí? Esto es… Definitivamente se me está yendo de las manos. Necesito aclarar todo esto. Necesito aclararme yo. ¿Acaso siento yo algo por él? Eso no puede ser. No quiero que sea así.

—Criatura, ¿tú…? —Comenzó con voz insegura.

¿Magnus inseguro? Justo lo que me faltaba ahora mismo para asustarme más de lo que estoy en este momento.

—¿Yo…? —Lo animé a continuar.

Él se quedó callado durante un largo rato mientras yo seguía rebuscando entre las múltiples estanterías, tratando de alejar los confusos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —Preguntó finalmente. Inmediatamente desvió la vista y se puso a revisar los títulos de los libros que teníamos junto a nosotros, haciendo una pila con aquellos en los que yo me había interesado.

¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es por la conversación que ha tenido antes con Ragnor? Quizás él sabía que yo estaba allí y se siente culpable por ello. O puede que intuya lo que yo siento y quiera librarse de mí. No. No, espera. Yo no siento nada. Él solo es un amigo. ¿Cómo lo llamaba Izzy? "Amigos con derechos", creo. Suena horrible y vulgar. Aunque mejor que "follamigos", que es la palabra que usaría Jace.

—Sí, claro. Como todos, supongo. —Contesté fingiendo indiferencia.

Porque eso es lo que hace la gente normal. Enamorarse, salir con la persona que les gusta, ser pareja… La gente normal definitivamente no tiene sexo con demonios monopolizadores. Y mucho menos comienza a sentir cosas por ellos.

Necesito un café.

—¿Cuándo? ¿De quién? ¿Yo le conozco? ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? —Con cada pregunta se había ido poniendo más nervioso, hasta el punto de apretar fuertemente sus puños.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté suavemente, intentando serenarme a mí mismo. ¿Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de nervios en mitad de una librería de Londres?

Pude apreciar cómo sus pupilas se estrechaban incluso más, haciendo que los tonos dorados destacasen por encima del hermoso verde. Aproveché su aparente desconcierto para tomar una de sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus nudillos hasta conseguir que por fin se relajase. Trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que tomé su mano para tranquilizarle y no porque ansiara su contacto.

Café. Ahora.

—¿Qué ocurre? Podríamos ir a una cafetería para hablar tranquilamente. Parece que has venido algo nervioso. ¿Has discutido con Ragnor? ¿Quiere que nos vayamos de su casa? —Ahora mismo tampoco es que me apetezca demasiado seguir quedándome allí, así que sería un gran alivio.

—No ha ocurrido nada de eso. Es más: creo que deberíamos volver allí para no estar rodeados de humanos y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—O podríamos ir de compras. —Lo que sea con tal de no enfrentarme de nuevo al brujo verde. Viéndolo en perspectiva me doy cuenta del enorme ridículo que he hecho antes al comportarme así con él. —Necesitamos más ropa de cama si no queremos tener que usar las cosas de tu amigo, ¿no? Eran horribles.

Magnus siguió mirándome con esa mirada tan extraña antes de que sus ojos volviesen a la normalidad y su rostro se iluminase con una sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Y también necesitamos una vajilla nueva. Y cubertería. No quiero ni pensar en qué clase de cosas tendrá en su cocina. También necesitaremos ir a por comida para ti y-

Su interminable lista de compras fue seguida por un igualmente extenso discurso que hablaba sobre la irresponsabilidad, la falta de higiene y el mal gusto de Ragnor. Magnus me comentó que Ragnor, Tessa y Catarina son sus únicos amigos. No soporta que Catarina se meta en su vida, se burla constantemente de Tessa sobre lo ocurrido con Jem y no le he escuchado decir ni una sola palabra agradable sobre Ragnor. Si así es como habla de sus amigos prefiero no imaginar qué es lo que habla sobre mí a mis espaldas, y más teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sé qué soy para él. "Mascota" es el término que encuentro más adecuado, pero él se enfada cada vez que lo insinúo.

Café. ¿Dónde está mi café?

Magnus insistió en comprar los libros que había estado apilando, aquellos en los que yo me había sentido interesado aunque fuera brevemente. Cuando salimos a la calle Magnus tomó mi mano como si fuese un gesto natural. Y de algún modo también se sentía natural para mí. El frío me calaba los huesos, pero la sensación de sentir el aire sobre mi piel era indescriptible. Era libertad.

..

Las tiendas de decoración y los grandes almacenes se sucedieron uno tras otro hasta que finalmente llegamos de nuevo a nuestra residencia temporal, atestados de bolsas y más bolsas de cosas que yo no estaba muy seguro de necesitar. Tampoco tengo muy claro de dónde saca Magnus el dinero.

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la sala de estar, Ragnor estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con los ojos adormilados clavados en la pantalla de televisión. La expresión aburrida que mostraba en ese momento parecía tan natural en su rostro que empezaba a sospechar que no podía reflejar otra cosa.

—Sube a nuestro dormitorio, criatura. —Me dijo mientras él se dirigía hacia la cocina con las bolsas de comida. —No tardaré.

Decidí hacer caso sin rechistar. Lo que fuese con tal de alejarme de una posible conversación incómoda con Ragnor.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado fuera Magnus se había dedicado a ordenar nuestras pertenencias dentro del armario. También había colocado algunas cosas de decoración dolorosamente coloridas y una gran televisión con un potente equipo de sonido que hubiese hecho babear a mi hermano.

Supuestamente nuestra estancia aquí debería ser temporal. Magnus me ha asegurado que nuestros planes de salir a buscar una casa propia mañana no han cambiado, pero el hecho de que su amigo esté en la casa ya ha trastocado bastante todo. Ragnor debía estar durante toda la semana en Nueva York por negocios, pero al parecer han habido problemas y adelantó su regreso. No creo estar preparado para convivir demasiado tiempo con alguien del pasado de Magnus que me hace sentir tan incómodo y confuso. Mañana me aseguraré de encontrar la mejor casa posible para salir de aquí de inmediato.

—¿Te puedes creer que no tiene sales de baño? —Magnus entró en la habitación con aire indignado, como si el hecho de que un hombre adulto no tuviese sales de baño en su casa fuese el problema más grave del planeta. —Mañana tendremos que ir a comprar al supermercado. Es increíble cómo alguien puede ser tan condenadamente despistado.

¿Al supermercado?

—Pero mañana iremos a mirar casas, ¿verdad?

Su mirada se suavizó cuando me miró. Una sonrisa dulce se instauró en sus labios mientras se acercaba hacia mí y me acurrucaba entre sus cálidos brazos. Me gusta cuando me abraza sin motivo aparente, simplemente porque desea hacerlo. Es como sentirme querido de nuevo. Es una hermosa ilusión.

—Sé que te sientes incómodo conviviendo con Ragnor, pero te prometo que no durará mucho. —Su mano acarició sutilmente mi nuca; un movimiento que yo había aprendido a identificar. Alcé mi rostro y nuestros labios se rozaron perezosamente. —En realidad no tendría que durar nada. El muy idiota tendría que largarse de aquí y dejarnos la casa a nosotros.

—Es su casa, ¿recuerdas? —Su hermosa cara formó un tierno puchero. Como un niño al le han prohibido comer más dulces. —Nosotros somos los invitados y, por ende, los que deberíamos marcharnos para no molestar.

Estoy prácticamente seguro de que él iba a soltar algún improperio sobre nuestro anfitrión, pero su boca se cerró antes de soltar una sola palabra. En su lugar, Magnus se separó de mí y me indicó por gestos que me quedase en la habitación antes de salir por la puerta. Lamentablemente yo ya sabía qué iba a hacer. A veces me pregunto si su falta del sentido de la vergüenza le viene desde que es un demonio o si también era así cuando todavía era humano.

—Ya le he dicho que se largue durante lo que queda de tarde. —Exclamó cuando volvió a entrar. —¡Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos durante unas horas!

Vale, debe de ser así de desvergonzado desde que nació. Esto tiene que ser un defecto de fábrica.

..

Normalmente era yo el que me dormía después del sexo. Mantener relaciones con Magnus era placentero, pero también agotador. Había algunos días en los que literalmente sentía como si mi alma estuviese abandonando mi cuerpo. Sobre todo aquellas veces en las que él se sentía particularmente motivado y no me dejaba ir hasta que yo prácticamente acababa desmayado. Hoy, sin embargo, Magnus había caído rendido a los pocos segundos de terminar.

A veces hablaba entre sueños, diciendo palabras en una lengua incomprensible para mí. Otras veces no cesaba de repetir mi nombre. Luego estaban las ocasiones como ahora, en las que se removía entre sueños, gimiendo. Esas veces él se despertaba sobresaltado y sudoroso. En días como este no solía dejar que yo me alejase de la cama.

* * *

Tengo hambre.

Los días como estos son los más horribles para mí.

Odio esto, La simple idea de tener que tocarle por un motivo tan sucio me asquea por completo.

Tengo hambre.

Sé que necesito despertar de una vez para poder alimentarme y saciar mi cuerpo, pero el placer es tan inmenso que no quiero abrir los ojos y perder la oportunidad de seguir con este perfecto sueño.

Mi necesidad de alimentarme está disminuyendo.

Sus gemidos cada vez son más vívidos y sonoros.

Esto es…

* * *

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos soy capaz de percibir que ya no está dormido. En realidad no esperaba que esto llegase tan lejos. Últimamente no soy capaz de reconocerme.

—Y pensar que había imbéciles que me decían que tú nunca podrías adaptarte a esto. ¿A qué debo semejante regalo? —Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron. Esos iris que tanto me fascinaban mostraban un brillo inhumano que lo hacían ver excitantemente peligroso.

Estaba tratando por todos los medios de ser yo quien llevase el control de esto, pero cuando noté cómo sus cálidas manos comenzaban a acariciar mis muslos mis caderas se sacudieron sin que pudiese evitarlo. Mi cuerpo enteró tembló de placer cuando el movimiento provocó un nuevo roce en mi próstata.

—Quería d-darte los buenos días. —Pequeños jadeos salían de mi boca pese a que trataba de aparentar normalidad. Aunque la idea era estúpida ¿Cómo no gemir cuando me sentía tan deliciosamente lleno?

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme perfectamente a despertarme así. —Sus manos ascendieron hasta mis caderas, sujetándolas con firmeza y alzándome hacia arriba, provocando un quejido lastimero cuando su erección abandonó mi interior.

—¡No! —Intenté detenerle. Fue en vano.

Sus fuertes brazos me hicieron descender de nuevo con dureza. Lancé un grito de dolor cuando aquel enorme trozo de carne volvió a profanar mi interior escasamente dilatado. Magnus en cambio parecía incapaz de respirar con normalidad mientras notaba su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras. —Solté con un quejido. Él ignoró mi comentario y volvió a alzarme, esta vez más lentamente. Centímetro a centímetro pude ir notando cómo de nuevo el placer me era arrebatado. —No lo hagas. No- —Otro descenso fuerte, brusco. Mi interior ardía mientras una oleada de placer recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo. —Oh, Ángel.

—Creía que no querías que lo hiciera. —Se burló. Incluso a través del placer que nublaba mi mente fui capaz de distinguir que su tranquilidad solo era aparente. Es ahora o nunca. Sé lo que provocará en él.

—Quería hacerlo yo. —Dije, haciendo que se detuviese justo cuando él parecía querer volver a alzarme sobre su miembro. Noté su depredadora mirada sobre mí y supe con certeza que ya lo tenía justo donde quería. No tuve que fingir mi siguiente movimiento. Mis caderas se sacudieron gustosamente, provocando que él se moviese en mi interior sin llegar a abandonarlo. —Quería ser yo quien te diese placer.

—Joder, criatura. —Volví a mover mi cuerpo como a él le gustaba y me aseguré de que mis pequeños gemidos fueran perfectamente audibles para él. Esta vez sí obtuve el resultado deseado: su sonoro grito llegó como música para mis oídos. —Hazlo. Muévete más, mi pequeño.

A mi mente le hubiese gustado llegar más lejos y hacerle suplicar por mí, pero mi cuerpo estaba en su límite y lo necesitaba con tanta intensidad como yo sabía que él me necesitaba a mí.

..

—Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa. —Sus manos seguían firmemente sujetas a mis caderas, impidiendo que yo pudiese siquiera cambiar de posición. —Realmente me encanta.

Si mi rostro no hubiese estado ya al rojo vivo, estoy seguro de que me hubiese sonrojado al ver la manera en la que me miraba. Sus manos comenzaron a descender lentamente, acariciando la piel a su paso y haciendo que deliciosos escalofríos recorriesen mi cuerpo.

—A mí me gusta cuando me tocas. —Su pícara sonrisa se volvió hambrienta.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué más te gusta?

Un ruidoso gemido escapó de mis labios cuando sentí cómo volvía a endurecerse estando todavía en mi interior. Oh, joder ¿Es esto normal? No sé por qué, pero mi intuición me dice que un humano normal no podría tener tantas erecciones seguidas y seguir tan tranquilo. Quizá yo me excito por alguna especie de efecto secundario de estar expuesto a él, o porque es cierto lo que él dice y me estoy volviendo un adicto a esto. Genial. Jace estaría orgulloso de mí.

—Dime qué te gusta, criatura. —Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse perezosamente, apenas rozándose en mi interior. Sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo cedía a él, a sus deseos. No. Yo también quiero esto. —Dímelo y te lo daré.

—Quiero- —Comencé.

—Quiero que bajéis el volumen de una vez, a ser posible. —Dijo una voz sombría a mi espalda. —Estoy tratando de hablar con Raphael por teléfono y vuestras actividades para nada silenciosas me impiden concentrarme.

Mi mente no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando; no entendía qué estaba diciendo el ser que se hallaba a mis espaldas. Notaba que mis ojos estaban abiertos, pero era incapaz de ver nada. Todo estaba en negro.

Puede que yo fuese incapaz de reaccionar, pero Magnus no tardó en recomponerse de la sorpresa. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrir mi cuerpo con una sábana, tapando mi desnudez. Algo en mi cerebro no estaba conforme con que él siguiese desnudo, pero en ese momento no acababa de comprender el porqué.

Supongo que en algún punto de mis dos minutos de semiinconsciencia Ragnor se había esfumado, ya que no estaba allí cuando mi cerebro volvió a hacer _clic_.

—Criatura, mírame. —Al fin Magnus, que había estado dando vueltas por la habitación como una peonza enloquecida, se detuvo y tomó asiento junto a mí. —Por favor, dime que no ha vuelto a darte uno de esos ataques raros de los que Catarina me dice que vigile.

"Ataques raros". Buena descripción. Si alguna vez alguien me pregunta sobre esta etapa de mi vida podré decir que todo fue cosa de un "ataque raro". O puede que en realidad yo esté chiflado y encerrado en un manicomio. Esto podrían ser las fantasías de una mente perturbada. Sí… Debe de ser eso. Ahora todo cobra sentido.

—Estoy soñando. —Murmuro mientras él cogía su teléfono móvil y miraba la pantalla.

—Vale, te ha dado otro ataque de esos. Espérame mientras voy a llamar a Catarina, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Joder! —Exclamó mientras miraba de nuevo la pantalla. —¡Esta porquería no tiene batería!

Su mirada se suavizó cuando me dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta.

Tardé menos tiempo de lo que esperaba en asimilar todo. En el fondo era muy sencillo: un brujo verde con poderes mágicos ha entrado en la habitación cuando el demonio por el que creo que me estoy enamorando y yo estábamos empezando a tener sexo. ¡No pasa nada! El sexo es algo completamente natural. Y el cuerpo humano desnudo también lo es, así que ¿de qué preocuparse? A lo mejor Ragnor también se nos une un día de estos. Eso también es natural, ¿no? Vale, creo que sí necesito hablar con Catarina. O salir a desfogarme. Hace demasiado que no practico ningún deporte. Podría ir a correr un rato. De ese modo podría ir conociendo Londres a mi ritmo.

Me visto con las primeras prendas que logro alcanzar de las bolsas que compramos esta tarde y salgo al pasillo. Mi atontamiento debe de haber sido más profundo de lo que pensaba, porque no es normal que no haya escuchado esa especie de discusión que están teniendo mis dos compañeros de piso. No es como si estuviese gritando, sino que están hablando de forma muy rara: Ragnor en un tono terriblemente aburrido que, unido a su sombría voz, está entre lo espeluznante y lo desagradable; mientras que cuando me acerqué más pude comprobar cómo Magnus se dedicaba a soltar palabras sueltas mientras lanzaba su mirada asesina contra el brujo. Pequeños reflejos de llamaradas azules salían de sus manos. Preocupante.

No quería interrumpir sus "interesantes" intercambios de opiniones (y mucho menos enfrentarme cara a cara a Ragnor después de que me viese de _esa_ forma), por lo que opté por dirigirme al sofá para pasar el tiempo Ni siquiera había alcanzado el mueble cuando escuché un gran estruendo a mis espaldas. Me giré de inmediato, temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Magnus.

—Problema resuelto. —Me comunicó de lo más feliz mientras se dirigía hacia mí. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se movían en el aire trazando movimientos a mi parecer aleatorios, pero que estaban volviendo a unir los pedazos de la ventana por la que yo sospechaba que había salido despedido cierto brujo. —Ya podremos estar tranquilos. Oficialmente Ragnor viajará a Nueva York una semana más.

Estuve a punto de sentir lástima por él, pero recordé la comprometedora escena en la que me había pillado y se me pasó. Y, ¿qué demonios? Él había hecho que no pudiese tener lo que seguramente sería una sesión de sobras placentera de sexo con mi demonio.

Por mí como si Magnus le ha mandado a Australia.

..

—¿Recuerdas la conversación de antes?

—¿Esa en la que hablabas sobre cómo llamaste "Ragnor" a un mono que tuviste? —Él puso los ojos en blanco. Sus suaves dedos siguieron trazando patrones sobre mi espalda, provocando que poco a poco me derritiera en sus brazos. —¿O la de Perú? Magnus, no creo estar lo suficientemente recompuesto como para volver a hablar de lo que sucedió en Perú.

Él soltó una carcajada al tiempo que pasaba el brazo sobre mis hombros y me atraía más hacia sí, dejándome descansar sobre su pecho.

—No me refería a eso, sino a cuando te hablé sobre el amor.

—Ah, ya. Eso. —Su rostro ahora parecía relajado, y no tenso como cuando habíamos estado en la librería. Supongo que era cierto lo que me dijo una vez de que no le gustaban ese tipo de tiendas. —Parecías Isabelle cuando me preguntaba sobre alguna cita.

Vi algo extraño en su mirada, pero se fue tan rápido que no pude acabar de identificarlo.

—¿Saliste con esa persona? ¿Con el humano al que amabas? —Siempre me resulta gracioso cuando habla de los "humanos" como si yo no fuese parte de ellos. O espera, ¿yo sigo siendo humano? Antes era un Candidato, ¿qué se supone que soy ahora? —¿O solo fue algo platónico?

—No sé a qué viene sacar el tema de esto ahora. —Claramente estaba tratando de evitar hablar sobre ello, pero a Magnus pareció animarle más que yo pareciera incómodo.

—Así que fue un amor platónico y totalmente inocente. Qué tierno. —Tenía una cara de satisfacción tan enorme que me hizo poner furioso. Idiota… —¿Fue en prescolar? ¿O en la escuela primaria? ¿O quizás-?

—Fue en el último año de instituto, y él no era ningún crío idiota. —«Al contrario que tú» quise añadir, pero me contuve al recordar que él era un demonio que hacía escasos minutos había hecho saltar a su mejor y único amigo por la ventana.

Magnus se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente. Esperé pacientemente para que me siguiese interrogando o burlándose de mí, pero ninguna de las dos cosas acabó ocurriendo. En su lugar él atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo y besó suavemente mis labios. Dulce. Todavía sabe a los arándanos de su brillo de labios.

—¿Quieres saber algo más o preparo alguna cosa para cenar? —Le pregunté cuando nos separamos. Magnus comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con una mano mientras con la otra me mantenía fuertemente sujeto. Respuesta captada. —¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—¿Le conozco?

—No, no. Él era… —Noté cómo mi rostro se sonrojaba, pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas continuar sin que me temblase la voz. — …Un profesor del instituto donde estudiaba.

Tres. Dos. Uno.

Su carcajada resonó por una casa por lo demás vacía. Capullo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, pedazo de idiota. —Su risa se hizo más fuerte, aunque yo sabía perfectamente cómo pararla. —Cada vez te pareces más a Jace.

Su risa se paró en seco. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero en las pocas horas que habían compartido juntos mi hermano se había clavado profundamente en el alma de Magnus, y no precisamente de un buen modo. Jace es único para estas cosas.

—Es una historia ridícula y lo sabes, criatura. Es muy típico para los adolescentes enamorarse de un profesor maduro e inteligente con el que pasan gran parte del día. Lo he visto en muchas ocasiones, ¿sabes?

—Él no era un "hombre maduro". Acababa de graduarse en la universidad. Y sí: — Añadí cuando él estaba a punto de burlarse de nuevo. — salimos juntos. O algo parecido. —Magnus seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa idiota en los labios, lo que no hacía más que enfurecerme. Era un tema que ya había superado hace años, pero no me gusta que alguien como él se meta con algo tan personal de mi vida. De la vida que él mismo me arrebató. —Era joven, y muy guapo. Y era muy inteligente, pese a que no solía hacer gala de ello.

—Eso ya me había quedado bastante claro. Era un profesor que se lió con un alumno, obviamente no usaba demasiado la cabeza. Eso es grotesco. —Claro, porque un demonio que secuestra a un humano y se dedica a mantenerlo prisionero para jugar a la parejita feliz es muy lógico. Todo muy normal. —¿Por qué acabasteis? Es obvio que no llegasteis demasiado lejos, ya que nunca os acostasteis juntos ¿Pillaron al asaltacunas y lo metieron en la cárcel?

—Algo así.

Tras varios intentos al fin logré zafarme de su agarre y me puse en pie. La cocina de Ragnor era pequeña y los armaritos y despensa estaban llenos de tarros cuyos contenidos yo prefería no averiguar. Al menos antes de que se marchase involuntariamente tuvo la cortesía de indicarle a Magnus un hueco desocupado que yo podría usar. La nevera estaba completamente vacía, así que en eso no habría problema.

Magnus siguió mirándome con su cara carente de emociones hasta que terminé de guardar todos los alimentos que habíamos comprado. Sus pies, que él estaba balanceado como un crío aburrido en mitad de clase, chocaban constantemente contra la madera de la encimera en la que estaba encaramado. El ruidito me resultaba realmente familiar.

—Alguien os descubrió y amenazó con denunciar a ese hombre si seguíais juntos. —Claro, de eso me sonaba. Mi hermana es terriblemente mala en la cocina, pero le gustaba sentarse de ese mismo modo mientras yo cocinaba para contarme qué había hecho durante el día. —Él se marchó sin siquiera despedirse y no volitéis a contactar.

Terminé de lavarme las manos y alargué el brazo para alcanzar un trapo con el que secarme. Desgraciadamente dicho trapo parecía lleno de manchas de un color verde fosforescente absolutamente sospechosas. Decidí usar mi propia sudadera como toalla. Por seguridad.

—¿A qué viene sacar este tema? Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Tú estabas enamorado de ese humano. Es importante para mí.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: estaba —Recalqué la palabra con énfasis y haciendo gestos con las manos. — enamorado.

—¿Te resulta doloroso hablar del tema? —Y ahí estaba otra vez. Cuando yo pensaba que al fin comenzaba a tratarme como a su igual, él empezaba a tratarme de nuevo como a una frágil muñequita de porcelana.

—No me resulta doloroso, sino aburrido. ¿Puedes decirme a qué viene este repentino interés sobre mi vida? —Magnus bajó de un ágil salto y se acercó a mí. No pude ver claramente sus intenciones hasta que me tuvo arrinconado contra la nevera. —Si hay algo concreto que quieras saber sobre mí puedes preguntármelo. Sabes que no te oculto nada.

—Tú ocultas muchas cosas, criatura. Lo fascinante es —Su rostro se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus manos seguían firmemente apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero su mirada parecía estar acariciándome. —que parece que ni tú mismo te percatas de ellas.

Me quedé callado mientras él seguía exactamente en la misma posición, poniéndome nervioso. Parecía estar esperando algo ¿que le dijese aquello que él creía que yo escondo? Pues lo siento, pero soy bastante simple y transparente. Hasta mis vecinos se conocían mi vida con todo detalle. Pensándolo bien es bastante triste. Alguien me dijo alguna vez que guardar secretos para un mismo hacía más interesante a dicha persona. Quizá debería probar a hacerlo. Tal vez así Magnus no se canse tan pronto de mí.

—Fue un idiota. —Dijo entonces, sacándome de mi hilo de pensamientos. —Tu profesor. —Añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba muy centrado en sus palabras. —Yo nunca hubiese permitido que me alejasen de ti.

—Eso es muy cursi. No sabía que los demonios podían ser cursis. —Aunque el lleno de brillos y colores fluorescente Magnus tampoco es precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente cuando de pequeño me asustaban con seres infernales. —¿Has pensado en acompañar tus palabras con un ramo de flores?

—Creía que eras alérgico ¿Pretendes hincharte como un globo para alejarte de mí? ¿O es que quieres ver a Catarina? Espera, ¿es eso? ¿Quieres verla a ella? —Esta vez fue mi turno de soltar una risita. ¿Cómo se puede llegar a semejante conclusión simplemente por unas palabras tan simples? —Criatura, ¿tú deseas estar aquí?

**La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y me dejó la misma sensación de malestar que cuando Ragnor nos había visto en la cama. Esto no está bien. Él está demasiado serio como para que se** trate de un simple "¿preferirías que nos fuésemos a otro país?". Quiere echarme. Ahora. Creí que al menos tendría más tiempo para tener algún plan de reserva y saber qué hacer cuando él se fuese. No tengo nada.

—¿Q-qué? Yo… —Por mi boca comenzaron a salir balbuceos que ni yo mismo comprendía. Magnus me seguía mirando con el rostro serio, lo que hacía que me pusiese todavía más nervioso. —¿M-me estás echando?

—¿Echarte? —Su mirada se suavizó. Casi me había olvidado por completo de la posición en la que estábamos. Por lo menos hasta que mi vista comenzó a intentar evitar su mirada y mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios. Un pequeño ruidito similar a un gemido se me escapó cuando recordé qué parte de mi anatomía habían estado apresando esos labios hacía escasamente una hora. —Alec, no me mires así. Deja de intentar desviar la conversación.

—¿Desviar la conversación? —Repetí. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Estás tratando de seducirme, pero eso ahora no te va a servir. —¿Seducirle? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si es él el que me está mirando como si quisiese comerme! —Respóndeme. —Ordenó con aquel tono de voz; con aquel tono que me impide negarle nada. —¿Quieres alejarte de mí?

—No.

—Sé sincero, Alec. Te juro que no te haré nada. —¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre dos veces en menos de un minuto? Algo no va bien.

—Hey, —Dije tratando de aparentar una entereza que estaba lejos de sentir en esos momentos. —¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no paras de hacerme preguntas extrañas? Sé que algo no va bien. Dime ya lo que sea, pero no me tengas así. Prometiste no volver a ocultarme nada, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Eso te dije.

Yo no era el único que se hallaba perdido. Magnus dejó que el peso de su cuerpo se recargase sobre mí, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Parecía como si de repente se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas, convirtiéndose en un enorme muñeco de trapo. Nunca supuse que los demonios también pueden sentirse débiles. Creo que la mayoría de mis suposiciones son basadas en leyendas y cuentos. No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo que he estado con él me haya resultado más interesante aprender sobre otras razas y no sobre la suya.

—Cuéntame.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio, sin moverse. Su cálido aliento traspasaba mi delgado suéter y acariciaba mi piel, haciéndome sentir vivo, importante. Puede que por primera vez sintiese que Magnus y yo realmente compartíamos algo. Algo real.

—Antes, cuando te has marchado, he estado hablando con Ragnor. Hemos estado hablando de ti. De nosotros. —Besé con ternura la parte superior de su cabeza, queriendo transmitirle mi apoyo sin necesidad de interrumpirle. Él prosiguió sin descanso. —Tú eras humano, criatura. Yo te saqué de tu casa a la fuerza y te obligué a permanecer conmigo. Te mantuve prisionero durante un mes porque me negaba a que te alejases de mí. Y luego te forcé, criatura; te forcé a aceptar el Contrato y a tener sexo conmigo. ¿Crees que no lo veía? Sabía perfectamente que durante meses hiciste todo lo que yo quería por miedo a que os hiciese algo malo a ti o a tu familia. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

Imágenes de aquellos días llegaron a mi mente, recuerdos del miedo y el dolor. No sé cuándo dejé de sentir aquello. Nunca entenderé cómo pasé del temor al… ¿qué es ahora? No puede ser amor. Simplemente es una buena amistad, como con Will y Jem. Solo eso.

—No, no te has equivocado en nada.

Un suspiro. Un fuerte abrazo.

—Hace tiempo que creo que ya no es así, pero después de hablar con Ragnor tengo miedo de equivocarme. ¿Simplemente ahora sabes mentir? ¿Sabes ocultarme las cosas? —Al fin la vida pareció volver a circular por su cuerpo. Volvió a erguirse y a sujetarse con sus propios pies, pero todavía dejando que su cuerpo siguiese haciendo presión contra el mío, manteniéndome atrapado entre la pared y él. —Sé que disfrutas del sexo, pero eso no significa nada. Los íncubos somos así; disfrutarás del mínimo roce que yo te haga si es lo que yo deseo.

»Ahora dime, criatura, y piénsalo detenidamente: A parte del sexo, dejando de lado que ya no te queda nadie más ni tienes un lugar donde regresar: ¿quieres seguir junto a mí?

Seguir junto a él. Hace unos minutos temía que me dijese que me marchase porque se había aburrido de mí, pero esto es incluso peor. ¿De verdad pretende que sepa así por las buenas lo que deseo? Ya no tengo a nadie, lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda empezar de nuevo. Puedo volver a trabajar en cualquier cosa. Ahorraría el dinero necesario para empezar de nuevo. Tengo a Tessa y a Catarina, también. Puedo hacerlo, ahora lo sé. Puedo marcharme y volver al mundo real.

—Sí. —Su cuerpo se presionó más fuerte contra el mío, robándome la respiración. ¿Acaso pretendía nublar mi juicio distrayéndome? No. Él tiene razón. Puede que no sepamos todo el uno del otro, pero sí que nos conocemos. Magnus no quiere interferir en mi decisión. Él no está tratando de excitarme, es mi cuerpo el que responde a él. —Sí.

—¿"Sí" qué? Alec, por favor, no-

—Quiero quedarme contigo. —Debería haberme dado cuenta hace mucho de lo que realmente siento. Isabelle tiene razón cuando dice que soy completamente inepto en estos temas. «Él no puede sentir lo mismo» me repite una vocecita en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No importa. No me importa. Sé que le importo lo suficiente como para querer estar conmigo; con eso me basta. —No quiero ir a ningún lado sin ti.

Creí morir de pura dicha cuando sus labios buscaron los míos. Era dulce y sincero. No debería ser posible que un ser que nunca podrá amarme me haga sentir tan querido.

—Repítelo. —Pidió.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello dejando un reglero de pequeños besos. Curiosamente no había nada sexual implícito en sus caricias. Sus dedos desabrocharon mi camisa sin prisa alguna, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

—Quiero quedarme contigo. —Otra sonrisa. Otro beso. Lo amo. Por el Ángel, lo amo. —Magnus, te quiero.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco. La calidez de su cuerpo se alejó de mí, trayendo un frío repentino que heló mi cuerpo. Cuando Magnus había estado apresándome creí que me faltaba el aire, ahora simplemente es como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de respirar. La noche había caído sobre el ya de por sí oscuro cielo de Londres, y la tenue luz que llegaba desde el salón no ayudaba mucho a saber con qué tipo de expresión me estaba mirando. Pero me miraba. Notaba sus ojos quemándome. La gente tenía razón cuando me decía que tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca.

—Lo siento mucho. —Dije a toda prisa. Quería que dejase de mirarme. No me importaba que me gritase o que incluso se riese de mí, pero esto era insoportable. —No era mi intención decírtelo. No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo. —Nada. Mierda. Ni tan siquiera Jace, alérgico a la palabra "amor" hasta que conoció a Clary, había reaccionado quedándose petrificado. —Lo siento. Yo-

—No lo sientas. —Gruñó.

Su voz sonaba profunda, oscura. No era mi Magnus.

—¿Qué te-?

Su boca se estrelló contra la mía con fuerza, provocando que mi cabeza golpease con fuerza la superficie que tenía detrás. Sus manos ahora parecían ansiosas; como si el simple hecho de no estar tocándome fuese doloroso para él.

La situación se puso demasiado caliente demasiado deprisa.

—Lubricante. —Gemí contra su oído mientras él parecía empeñado en dejar en carne viva mis pezones de tanto chuparlos y tironear de ellos con sus dientes. —Tenemos que subir arriba,

—Tú no vas a irte a ninguna parte. —Me gruñó. Sentí cómo me endurecía más ante aquello, volviendo increíblemente incómodos mis vaqueros. —No vas a moverte de esta cocina hasta que yo lo diga, ¿está claro?

Como respuesta mis brazos se aferraron a su cintura y busqué su boca con desesperación. Él fue quien vino a mi encuentro, tomándome de la nuca y cumpliendo con perfección mi deseo de saborearle.

Magnus caminó hacia atrás, tirando de mí en el proceso. Finalmente él topó con una de las desparejas sillas y me soltó antes de dejarse caer sentado sobre ella. Tuve que desviar la vista cuando me percaté de que sus pantalones y su ropa interior (si es que hoy se había puesto, cosa que dudaba) habían desaparecido por arte de magia. La lujuria se expandió por mi cuerpo sin poder remediarlo cuando me imaginé a mí mismo de rodillas, entremedio de esas piernas abiertas, chupando y lamiendo aquel caliente y duro trozo de carne.

Magnus pareció adivinar rápidamente lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza mientras le miraba. Aunque supongo que la forma en la que estoy mirando su erección mientras trato de contener los pequeños jadeos que pugnan por salir de mi boca es bastante esclarecedora.

—Hoy no, criatura. No pienso correrme en ningún sitio que no sea tu estrecho interior.

Aquello era incluso mejor. Gemí sin poder evitarlo al imaginar la nueva escena. Sus fuerte manos tomándome de la cintura, forzándome a ponerme en cuatro para luego colocarse tras de mí y… Oh, por el Ángel.

—Con esa carita que estás poniendo parece que me estés provocando para que viole sin cesar tu agujerito. —Emití un bufido de protesta, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que eso era exactamente lo que yo deseaba. Y él también, a juzgar por el aspecto necesitado de atención que mostraba cierta parte de su anatomía. —¿Te gusta? —Volvió a burlarse de mi indiscreta mirada. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su pene, comenzando a tocarlo perezosamente, —¿Quieres sentirlo dentro de ti?

Mi boca se había quedado completamente seca mientras observaba cómo comenzaba a masturbarse sin pudor ni recato alguno, por lo que simplemente asentí con docilidad. Su sonrisa se volvió depredadora de nuevo al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a mostrar aquel brillo de peligro que hizo estremecer cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Incluidas mis malditas hormonas, que al parecer habían decidido permanecer ocultas durante mi adolescencia para surgir ahora, deseosas de convertirme en un desastre necesitado de sexo. No… Necesitado de Magnus.

Sus manos no tardaron demasiado en volver a engancharse en la cinturilla de mis pantalones y atraerme hacia él. Magnus trató de tirar de mí para que acabase sentado sobre él, pero yo lo detuve como buenamente pude, enojándolo. Su cara pasó del enfado a la satisfacción en milésimas de segundo cuando comencé a librarme rápidamente de mi ropa ante sus ojos. Una vez desnudo quise lanzarme directo hacia el calor de su cuerpo, pero esta vez fue él quien me detuvo.

—Abre tus piernas y acércate más. —Mi cuerpo tembló ante sus palabras, sabiendo lo que mis acciones conllevarían. —Vamos, criatura, o puede que decida acabar con esto antes de comenzarlo.

Alertado por sus palabras, y temeroso de que él ciertamente hubiese decidido negarse a complacerme por mi estúpido desliz al decir aquellas dos palabras, obedecí sus órdenes. Era, cuanto menos, vergonzoso, y de haber estado en esta situación con otra persona sé que ahora mismo querría morirme de la vergüenza.

—Es hermosa. —Murmuró Magnus, lanzando su aliento sobre mi erección y haciéndome gemir con fuerza. Con cualquier otro podría sentir vergüenza, pero Magnus parecía idolatrar hasta la más insignificante mancha en mi piel. —Quiero tu semen, criatura. Asegúrate de dármelo todo.

Oh, joder. Su boca no se detuvo a juguetear antes de engullirme por completo. Mientras el placer hacía flaquear mi cuerpo y embriagaban mente en lo único en lo que podía pensar con claridad era en que realmente él debía estar muy desesperado por mi semen si se aseguraba de llenar su boca totalmente para lograr tragarme al completo. Mis manos buscaron apoyo para no derrumbarme, acabando finalmente aferradas al respaldo de la silla donde él estaba sentado. No duré demasiado. Es imposible durar cuando esa experimentada y deliciosa boca te succiona con fuerza.

Cuando mi orgasmo llegó, Magnus se aseguró de llevar sus manos a mis nalgas y empujarme con rudeza dentro de su boca hasta que terminé de vaciarme por completo. Su cara llena de satisfacción mientras yo observaba los movimientos de su garganta al tragar fue suficiente como para traer de nuevo a la vida a mi miembro. Magnus lo sacó de su boca y lo miró con deleite al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

—¿Otra vez erecto? Está claro que no podría haber buscado un compañero sexual mejor. —Compañero sexual. Claro, eso es lo que soy para él. Por eso su reacción cuando le dije lo que sentía. Supongo que nadie desea que su consolador se enamore de él. —¿Y esa repentina carita de tristeza? ¿Ansioso por sentirme dentro tuyo? ¿Acaso no puedes esperar más?

—Sí, claro. —Respondí poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Deslicé mi agarre desde el respaldo, donde la astillada madera había estado irritando mi piel, hasta sus hombros, tomándolo como apoyo para, esta vez sí, sentarme en su regazo. Magnus se aseguró de acomodarse sobre el mueble para que su palpitante erección quedase justo a ras de mi entrada. Mordí mi labio con impaciencia, deseando realizar el último movimiento y conseguir llenarme por completo de él. Pero si lo hacía, ¿estaría entonces aceptando que él y yo nunca seríamos más que esto? Perderé la oportunidad de tener lo que realmente quiero.

—Penétrate. —Noté cómo sus uñas se clavaban en mis caderas debido a la fuerza con la que se estaba aferrando a ellas. Magnus parecía perdido y me miraba como si yo fuese su salvación; como si el simple hecho de poseerme fuera a librarle de una condena a muerte. —Hazlo, ¡ahora!

Si cedo esta vez acabaré con mis esperanzas de que él pueda verme como algo más que su juguete, pero si no lo hago él podría decidir que esto ha llegado a su fin. A nadie le interesa tener un juguete roto que es incapaz de entretener a su dueño. Solo es cuestión de elegir el mal menor. Puede que yo nunca llegue a ser nada para él, más podré seguir a su lado durante un tiempo si le obedezco.

No podría adoptar la postura que más me gustaba debido a la falta de espacio en la silla, que evitaba que pudiese apoyar mis rodillas, por lo que tuve que afianzar los pies en el suelo buscando una posición que no me hiciese perder el equilibrio. Finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cómodo como para comenzar.

Comencé a bajar mis caderas lentamente. Mi interior parecía debatirse entre expulsar el cuerpo extraño que trataba de invadirlo o hacerlo entrar a mayor profundidad. Magnus gruñía, clavando incluso más sus uñas en mi carne. Puede que incluso estuviese sangrando, pero el ardor de mi piel no era comparable al que estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

Me costó a horrores conseguir que su erección entrase por completo en mi en absoluto preparada entrada. Magnus, que había estado gimiendo entrecortadamente durante el proceso, lanzó un último grito, una palabra en el idioma de los demonios que el repetía constantemente mientras estábamos teniendo sexo. Moví mis caderas tratando de aliviar el horrible malestar, deseando sentir algo de ese burbujeante placer que solía acompañar a su miembro cuando entraba en mi interior.

—Penétrate. —Dijo entre gemidos. Yo volví a mover mis caderas con la esperanza de que al menos la segunda penetración no fuese tan dolorosa. —¡Penétrate!

Otra orden. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Ya estaba hecho. Cualquier relación de igualdad que hubiese podido haber entre nosotros desapareció cuando yo acepté ser esto, su juguete; cuando acepté callarme lo que siento.

—Eres tan bueno en esto… Nngh… Más fuerte, pequeño. Méteme hasta el fondo.

El dolor de mi interior se fue disipando poco a poco conforme fui capaz de moverme con mayor rapidez, logrando alcanzar _aquel lugar_ que daba rienda suelta a un agradable placer que adormecía mis sentidos. Lamentablemente no era capaz de acallar la voz en mi interior que no cesaba de repetir la idiotez que había cometido al echar por tierra lo que mi corazón y mi alma ansiaban

—Criatura, eres-… —No supe por qué se había callado, ni tampoco por qué sus manos me habían apretado con fuerza para evitar que volviese a moverme.

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí cuando noté mis pestañas húmedas. Magnus me miraba con la expresión en blanco, indescifrable. Una de sus manos soltó mi cadera y se acercó hasta mi rostro, donde acarició la mejilla. Cuando la apartó de nuevo, su mano estaba mojada. ¿He estado llorando?

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza. Intenté volver a alzarme, pero su mano me lo impidió. —Criatura, ¿qu-?

—Por favor. —Le supliqué. Su rostro por fin cambió, mostrando una intensa mirada de preocupación. Su mano seguía limitando mis movimientos, por lo que acabé aprovechando mi postura sentada para comenzar a mover mis caderas en círculos. Su miembro rozaba con mis paredes, alcanzando mi próstata en más de una ocasión. —Por favor, déjame moverme.

—No, tienes qu- —Parecía querer discutiendo, pero otro movimiento de mi cadera, esta ve mucho más brusco, consiguió hacer que su concentración se fuese por la borda. —Bebé, basta. No te hagas es-…Oh, santo infierno. —Su despiste me había permitido volver a moverme, hecho que aproveché para volver a comenzar con mi vaivén. —¡joder! Criatura, tu cuerpo es perfecto.

Ojalá pudiese ser perfecto en todos los sentidos. Ojalá no solo mi cuerpo te resultase atractivo.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios mientras más lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Magnus me miró con preocupación, por lo que decidí por mi propio bien dejar mi mente en blanco y pensar solo en su grueso pene entrando en mi cuerpo sin cesar. Funcionó. Cualquier pensamiento pesimista se esfumó de mi mente y mi boca a partir de ese momento solo fue capaz de emitir sonoros gemidos que se entremezclaban con los propios de Magnus.

El placer era inmenso. Mi cuerpo aceptaba a Magnus en su interior como si siempre debiese haber estado allí.

Cuando solté sus hombros y con una mano me dediqué a masturbarme mientras la otra masajeaba mis testículos dejé de gemir. Estaba seguro de que mis gritos de placer podrían escucharse incluso en las casas vecinas. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba salvo el placer. Nada más es importante.

..

—Hoy ha sido un día perfecto, ¿no crees? Creí que debería estar enfadado con Ragnor, pero ahora no podré hacer más que darle las gracias por su inintencionado empujón hacia esto. —Magnus me tomó de las caderas, tiró de mí lejos de su regazo y me puso en pie sin esfuerzo alguno. Mi agitada respiración solo fue sustituida por un sonoro quejido cuando su miembro abandonó mi cuerpo. Antes me avergonzaba mostrar los sonidos instantáneos que salían por mi boca e intentaba acallarlos; ahora sé lo mucho que a él le gusta escucharlos. —¿Qué ha sido esa protesta, criatura? ¿Acaso tu cuerpo se siente vacío sin mí?

—Sí. —Contesté francamente, sin detenerme a pensar, Siento mi mente turbada. No puedo pensar con claridad y nada parece tener sentido a mi alrededor. Esto es-…—Magnus.

—¿Quieres otra ronda? —Preguntó alegremente. Cualquier rastro de su extraños sentido de humor anterior se había esfumado. —Movámonos hasta el dormitorio esta vez. Hay una cosa que quiero-

—Magnus ayúdame. —No lo entiendo. Mi cuerpo no-

La sonrisa de superioridad que había en su rostro se esfumó de inmediato. Magnus se puso en pie a una velocidad sorprendente y me atrajo contra su cuerpo justo cuando sentí que mis piernas no podían sujetarme durante más tiempo.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó.

Creí sentir cómo me alzaba del suelo y nos movíamos hacia alguna parte, pero no estoy seguro de ello.

Catarina. Es su voz la que escucho, ¿pero cuándo ha venido ella aquí?

* * *

—Te encanta montarme, ¿no es así? Las pocas veces que eres tú quien toma la iniciativa es lo que haces. —Acaricié su cabello con suavidad. Necesito hablar con él para mantenerlo despierto según órdenes estrictas de Catarina, y lamentablemente me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé qué temas de conversación usar con él. Lleva meses conmigo y no sé nada. —¿Es porque llego más profundo dentro de ti? —Mi criatura soltó un sonido estrangulado y un rubor se extendió por su blanca tez. Que sea un íncubo no significa que no sepa hablar sobre otra cosa que no sea el sexo, pero no sé qué hacer ahora. Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. Nunca había necesitado cuidar de alguien con tanta intensidad. —¿O es por otra cosa?

¿Se puede saber qué me pasa? ¿Cómo puedo estar hablando de algo como esto cuando es precisamente tener sexo conmigo lo que ha hecho que enferme? Mierda, no sé qué hacer. Estando Catarina y Tessa fuera de juego él no tiene a nadie más, pero esto es demasiado para mí. No puedo hacerlo. No podré aguantar.

—Me gusta sentirte profundo, llenándome. —Joder, y ahora esto. ¿No podría haberle hablado del tiempo? —Pero no es eso lo que más me gusta.

Alec no hablaría de esto tan abiertamente conmigo. No me mentiría si yo le preguntase, pero daría rodeos sin cesar y acabaría confesándomelo mucho después, entre balbuceos. Saber que su mente sigue sin poder reaccionar normalmente me hace sentir incluso peor por las ganas que tengo de volver a sentir su cálido interior rodeándome.

—Alec, no hace falta que- —Traté de detenerle.

—Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos. —Lo miré fijamente, atónito. —Cuando yo estoy arriba penetrándome a mí mismo hablas más, gimes con fuerza. Me gusta saber que disfrutas teniendo sexo conmigo.

—¿Crees que normalmente no disfruto teniendo sexo contigo?

Mis ganas de lamer su piel se vuelven insoportables cuando me percato de que ha vuelto a sudar y las pequeñas gotitas bajan por su piel hasta mojar la almohada. Desearía tanto poder atraparlas en mi boca…

—Lo haces por obligación, —Finalmente encuentro algo que me distrae lo suficiente de su cuerpo. ¿Qué idioteces está diciendo? —Te sientes culpable por haberme quitado mi vida. —Eso es cierto, pero-. —Sé que te obligo a estar conmigo.

—Eso no es verdad. —¿Acaso no se percata de que es justo al contrario? Soy yo el que lo ha encadenado a mí, el que le ha arrebatado su libertad de escoger.

—Sí lo es. —Su cara se contrae en una mueca que va más allá del dolor físico. Le estoy haciendo daño. Yo lo estoy destrozando. —Yo te obligué a no estar con otros. Te supliqué que no buscaras a otros humanos. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo mirabas hoy a la gente en la calle? Crees que tienes una obligación hacia mí y por eso cumples mis estúpidos caprichos infantiles. —Una risa cansada escapa de sus labios mientras mi boca es incapaz de articular palabra, incrédula ante lo que estoy escuchando. —No deberías hacerlo. Soy un egoísta.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarme. Entonces escucho un débil sollozo salir de sus labios y mi autocontrol se va a la mierda. El sonido de la madera al astillarse bajo mi puño es lo único que me indica que definitivamente mañana tendré que comprarle una cómoda nueva a Ragnor. Miro mi mano con indiferencia, hallándola llena de sangre. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? Sabía que no podíamos seguir así sin que esto se viniera abajo, por eso tras la conversación con mi amigo me decidí finalmente a aclarar las cosas con Alexander. Mi criatura me había dicho que él quería seguir conmigo. Joder, me había dicho que él…

_ —Magnus, te quiero._

Deslizo de nuevo mi vista hacia él y lo encuentro mirándome con horror. ¿Tiene miedo de mí? Cuando sus esfuerzos por incorporarse no dan sus frutos y en su lugar él extiende su mano hacia mí intentando alcanzarme me llega la respuesta. Por supuesto que no me teme. Él nunca me ha temido realmente. Por eso yo-

—Magnus. —Me llama.

Me acerco de nuevo a él y por fin su mano alcanza mi muñeca. Su cuerpo tiembla y está anormalmente frío, pero igualmente su tacto consigue calentar mi corazón.

—No me duele. —Contesto a su pregunta no formulada. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y noto el miedo en ellos; miedo a que me ocurriese algo malo.

Agito mi mano, dejando que la magia fluya por ella con su habitual hormigueo. Las pequeñas pero aparatosas heridas formadas por las astillas comienzan a cicatrizar cada vez con mayor rapidez hasta que finalmente desaparecen y mi mano queda limpia y lisa de nuevo. La mano de mi criatura me ha soltado y su brazo se halla ahora colgando sobre el borde del colchón. Una sonrisa cansada se desliza por su rostro mientras sus ojos parpadean con rapidez, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Él no debe dormirse.

—Criatura, no puedes- —En el momento en el que toco la piel de su mejilla mi criatura abre los ojos desmesuradamente, asustándome. —¿Qué te ocurre? Alec, ¿qué te duele?

Me siento en el borde de la cama y deslizo mi mano hasta su frente en un acto instintivo de tomarle la temperatura. Sus labios se aprietan con fuerza mientras mi corazón amenaza con salírseme del pecho.

—Alec, por favor.

Sus labios se abren entonces. Parece querer decirme algo, pero en su lugar es un excitante gemido lo que sale de su boca. Intento que mi mente vuelva a centrarse en la frágil criatura a la que tengo que cuidar y que se aleje del bulto que ha vuelto a hacerse más que evidente entre la delgada tela de mi albornoz.

_ —Te advertí sobre esto, Magnus. Te dejé bien claro que no debías forzarlo hasta tal punto. —Catarina es de las pocas personas en las que realmente confío, y es la única a la que le confiaría algo tan importante para mí como lo es mi criatura. —Si hubieses llegado un poco más lejos lo habrías matado._

_ Tragué con dificultad al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lo había sospechado al ver su estado, pero recibir una confirmación clara por parte de Catarina era cien mil veces peor._

_ —Tengo que marcharme de nuevo a Palestina. Allí me necesitan más._

_ —Catarina no-_

_ —Esto es tu culpa, Magnus. Yo no puedo hacer nada más por él. Vendré a visitaros mañana en cuanto pueda. —Su rostro normalmente serio me miró con desprecio. —Sabes lo que ocurrirá ahora con su cuerpo; sabes lo que él querrá. Si eres incapaz de controlarte y lo matas… Ni siquiera intentes volver a ponerte en contacto conmigo._

Vuelvo a mirar su rostro cansado, su cuerpo débil, prácticamente sin vida. He estado a punto de matar a lo único bueno que me ha sucedido nunca.

Y esta no es la primera vez que me percato del daño que le provoco. Por eso decidí sacarlo de mi mundo e intentar normalizar las cosas con él. No es la primera vez que su estado se desestabiliza por mi culpa.

_ —Cuando insististe en mantenerle a tu lado te di un consejo._

_ —No podía seguirlo. Él me pidió que no lo hiciera. —Aún recuerdo su mirada llena de dolor, sus lágrimas. "Me estás matando", me había dicho. —Y no solo eso. Mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar a otros ¿recuerdas? Llegó un punto en el que follar con otros humanos sabiendo que lo tenía a él en casa no-… —Pensaba en él a todas horas. Cuando salía a alimentarme de otros humanos no hacía más que ponerles su hermoso rostro. —No podía seguir acostándome con otros sabiendo que lo tenía a él esperándome._

_ —¡Pues tendrías que haberte controlado! —Catarina nunca perdía los nervios. Nunca. A no ser que se pusiera en riesgo la vida de alguien inocente. Mi dulce criatura… —Está débil y deprimido, ¿es que no lo ves? Sus heridas tardan en cicatrizar y su cuerpo no tiene suficiente fuerza ¡le estás extrayendo toda su energía vital! —Catarina respiró hondo durante varios segundos, tratando de serenarse. —Debes dejarlo ir._

_ —Nunca. —Le gruñí antes de abrir bruscamente la puerta de su consulta y salir hacia el pasillo del hospital en busca de mi humano. No permitiré que me aparten de su lado._

No. No lo haré de nuevo.

Me puse en pie, alejándome de él a una distancia prudencial. Mi criatura soltó un quejido y me miró con sus zafiros llenos de frustración.

—No podemos, criatura.

—¿Lo ves? Ya te has cansado de mí. Sabía que la conversación de antes en realidad era porque deseabas echarme sin sentirte culpable

Llegados a este punto yo ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Opté por lo más rápido y sencillo. Al menos en teoría.

—¿Lo notas, criatura? —Gruñí mientras me contenía para no comenzar a mover mis caderas. —¿Crees que esto pasaría si no te deseara?

Su hermoso rostro seguía escarlata cuando finalmente solté su muñeca y su mano se alejó de mi erección. Él me miró con esos brillantes ojos repletos de confusión y las ganas de besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración comenzaron a desgarrar hasta mi alma.

—Necesitas alimentarte, por eso estás excitado.

Lancé un grito de frustración ante su tozudez ¿Por qué le resultaba tan complicado confiar en mí?

—Sabes por qué ahora mismo estás débil, ¿verdad? —Él asintió levemente. Noté sus ganas de cambiar de posición, así que usé mi magia para elevar su torso levemente y colocar cojines bajo él para mantenerlo recostado. Alexander suspiró con satisfacción.

—Sí. —Me callé, animándolo a continuar. —Te has alimentado de mí más de lo normal.

Cerca.

—Algo así. Verás, criatura, no todos los íncubos necesitan alimentarse con la misma frecuencia. Cuanto más fuerte y poderoso es uno, más tiempo puede pasar entre cada vez que su cuerpo vuelva a necesitar el sexo ¿comprendes? —Él asintió. —Actualmente yo necesito alimentarme cada dos semanas, por eso-

—¿Qué? —Me interrumpió. —¿Cada dos semanas?

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, con miedo de continuar. Ya era hora de que él supiese todo, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

—Sí. —Su cara estaba tan adorablemente confusa que esta vez no pude detenerme y tuve que pellizcar cariñosamente su moflete. Alexander ronroneó felizmente ante el contacto.

—Pero tú me dijiste que necesitabas alimentarte cada día.

—No, criatura: yo nunca te dije eso.

—Pero tenemos sexo cada día. —Afirmó. —Todos los días. —Insistió ante mi silencio. —Cuando no lo hacemos noto tu frustración y tu desánimo. Cuando tienes que salir a ver al Consejo y tardas unos días siempre vienes a mí con desesperación.

—Eso es porque te deseo, Alec, no porque necesite alimentarme. —Parecía incapaz de entender lo que le decía; como si no estuviese diciendo más que locuras. —¿Por qué crees que solo te sientes débil tras el sexo una vez cada muchos días? Alec: solo me alimento de ti cada vez que tengo hambre. —Finalmente parecía empezar a comprender. Su mirada se volvió cautelosa, mirándome con desconfianza. —Cada vez que tenemos sexo algo de tu energía pasa a mí y me ayuda a estar más fuerte, pero no es nada significativo. Si de verdad yo me acostase contigo solo por lástima, como tú afirmas, solo tendría que hacerlo cada dos semanas. Dos semanas, Alec.

Mi criatura bajó la mirada hasta su regazo, donde sus dos manos se mantenían entrelazadas. Vi cómo su boca se abría y cerraba en varias ocasiones sin alcanzar a articulas palabra alguna. Cuando pensé que finalmente no diría nada, él habló:

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Antes tú me has dicho que creías que te mantenía conmigo porque me sentía culpable y no quería echarte. —Él asintió, todavía sin alzar la mirada. —Yo creía lo mismo. Eres tan bueno, criatura. Yo… Creí que el único motivo por el que no me habías abandonado ya era porque creías que me moriría si no me alimentaba de ti.

Aquello fue en lo primero que pensé el día que se escapó a través del portal. Creí que finalmente había leído algo esclarecedor en los libros de mi biblioteca y había comprendido que no le necesito en absoluto para mantenerme con vida y que por ese motivo me había abandonado.

—Magnus. —Pegué un respingo al salir de mis pensamientos y percatarme de lo cerca que estaba de mí. Mi criatura había gateado desde su posición y ahora se encontraba frente a mí. Catarina dijo que no podría moverse con normalidad durante días, por lo que esto debería haber sido una buena noticia. Y lo hubiese sido si no fuera porque ahora tenía al objeto de mis más oscuros deseos a cuatro patas y completamente desnudo frente a mí. —Magnus.

—¿Qué? —Mi voz sonó ronca por el deseo. La hortera lámpara que Ragnor tenía sobre la mesita de noche alumbraba su cuerpo haciéndolo ver más apetecible de lo que yo creí capaz ¿o es simplemente mi deseo el que me hace ver lo que no es?

—¿Por qué entonces hoy ha pasado esto? Ahora comprendo lo raro que estás durante algunos días, y sé por qué a veces me siento extraño; pero sigo sin comprender por qué hoy ha sido diferente. —Su boca formó un tierno puchero que se deshizo rápidamente cuando se percató de qué parte de mi cuerpo estaba justo frente a su carita. Su rostro se volvió carmesí una vez más y sus brazos le fallaron, haciéndole caer de bruces sobre el colchón.

Sería tan fácil... Solo tendría que dar unos pasos, subirme a la cama justo tras él y mover lo suficiente la tela que me cubría como para poder deslizarme en el interior de ese perfecto cuerpo que él me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja.

—Hay que tener cuidado al alimentarse de un humano. —Dije en su lugar. Tomé a mi criatura suavemente entre mis brazos y lo ayudé a incorporarse de nuevo. —Fácilmente nuestro deseo puede nublarnos el juicio y hacernos perder el control, llegando a arrebatar a un humano toda su fuerza vital. Hoy he perdido el control, Alec. Si hubiese llegado solo un poco más lejos podría haberte matado.

—Eso hubiese estado mal, ¿eh? —Intentó bromear.

—Muy mal. —Le seguí el juego.

Dejé de luchar contra mí mismo y abracé su cuerpo contra el mío. Inmediatamente sus temblorosos brazos se aferraron con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz a mi cintura y su boca buscó la mía. Esto podría matarlo si vuelve a salirse de control, pero si no lo beso ahora seré yo el que muera.

Sus labios saben tan deliciosos como siempre, incitándome a ahondar todavía más en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad que me pertenece solo a mí. Su lengua comienza a tantear mis labios con más decisión de la habitual y yo no tardo en abrir mi boca para dejarle entrar. Alec gime de placer y su cuerpo comienza a temblar con más fuerza.

Abro los ojos, asustado de haber llegado demasiado lejos. Mi criatura me mira con los ojos nublados por el placer, sin comprender por qué he soltado su boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me pregunta. —¿Por qué te niegas a hacerlo conmigo? Dijiste que me deseabas.

—Y lo hago, preciosidad. —Su cara parecía incluso más confusa que antes. Y no me extraña. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día; demasiadas emociones y demasiada información. —¿Notas ese deseo que parece querer devorarte cada vez que yo te toco?

—Sí. —Gimió. —Te necesito.

Autocontrol. Autocontrol.

Mierda, esto sería mucho más fácil si él no estuviera desnudo. O gimiendo. O poniendo esa carita que dice claramente "quiero sentirte muy dentro de mí".

—El deseo que estás sintiendo ahora es artificial, criatura. Sientes esto por un efecto secundario de tu debilidad.

Cuando un íncubo quiere atraer a un humano a sus garras no tiene más que pensar en ello e inmediatamente el humano sentirá una atracción insoportable por él. Es muy raro que nos topemos con un humano lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a nosotros, pero mi Alexander es así. Por eso decidí no tomarlo la primera noche que lo traje conmigo. Su mirada de desafío y su rechazo hicieron que mi curiosidad por él fuese más fuerte que mi deseo.

—Te aseguro que no. Yo también te deseo, Magnus. —Mierda, ahora no,

—Alec, escucha atentamente, ¿vale? —Su cara dejaba claro que no iba a convencerle con mis argumentos. Bueno, al menos tengo que intentarlo. —Mi cuerpo desea terminar con lo que empezó. Ahora mismo siento la necesidad de tomar el resto de tu energía para poder sentirme mucho más fuerte. Tú ahora estás débil y percibes mi deseo tan fuertemente que lo asimilas como tuyo. Tú no quieres esto, Alec, y no pienso aprovecharme de la situación. Además, es muy peligroso debido a tu debilidad. Si pierdo el control de nuevo aunque sea mínimamente…

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. No podría vivir en un mundo en el que mi criatura no estuviese a mi lado. Ahora no.

—No me harás daño. Confío en ti.

—Oh, preciosidad, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que desearía poder satisfacerte. —Me encantaría poder demostrarte que puedo hacerlo. Te demostraría que puedo responder correctamente a tus esperanzas. Necesito demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. —No puedo arriesgarme a esto.

—Pero yo te quiero.

—Es una ilusión, Alec. Tu deseo-

—No, Magnus: te quiero.

Otra vez. Aquellas dos palabras otra vez.

—No vuelvas a decirlo, criatura. —Lo amenacé.

Alec se quedó tenso durante unos segundos, aunque esta vez no sentí el temor que había percibido antes en la cocina. Cierto, su mente ahora está completamente atolondrada y solo es capaz de decir la verdad y… Espera: solo es capaz de decir la verdad. Antes dudé al pensar que sus palabras podían ser dichas con cualquier otra intención, ¿pero ahora?

Necesito saberlo.

—¿Me quieres?

Su rostro volvió a girarse hacia mí. Esta vez permití que él se moviese con libertad, lo que pareció gustarle. Mi criatura se arrastró como pudo hasta acabar acostado sobre mi cuerpo. Otra vez. Joder, amo cuando está subido sobre mí. Él pareció notar lo mucho que me gustaba, porque movió juguetonamente su trasero y se frotó descaradamente contra mi erección. Ambos soltamos un gemido; el mío de pura frustración por no poder sentir más de aquel cuerpo, el de mi criatura lleno de placer.

—¿Quieres que te penetre?

—¡Sí! —Prácticamente suplicó.

—Entonces sé un buen chico para mí. —Con mis brazos hice lo que él no había podido hacer debido a su debilidad y terminé de colocarlo a la perfección. Ahora su boca estaba soltando pequeños gemidos justo sobre la mía mientras la abertura de su delicioso trasero se rozaba deliciosamente sobre mi cubierta erección. —¿Serás un buen chico y contestarás a todo lo que te pregunte?

—¿Me la meterás si lo hago? —Tuve que morder con fuerza mi labio inferior para no gruñir ante sus palabras. Mi criatura nunca es tan directa con lo que desea, y esta faceta me está volviendo loco. Asentí con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta mientras me aseguraba de apretar con fuerza sus caderas para que dejase de moverse y mandase al traste mi plan. —Lo haré.

—Bien. —Alcé ligeramente mi cabeza y besé sus labios delicadamente. La delicadeza no es lo que yo deseaba ahora mismo, pero yo sabía que tampoco es lo que él quería y que eso lo animaría a seguirme el juego. —¿Tú me quieres?

—No. —Dijo con simpleza. Casi pude escuchar con claridad cómo mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Otra vez. Me lo han hecho de nuevo. Este maldito humano ha estado jugando con-. —Antes me equivoqué. —Continuó ajeno a mis ganas de echarlo lejos de mí y de destruirle como él acababa de destruirme a m- —No te quiero. Magnus: te amo.

Amor.

El amor es…

No. Imposible.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí. —Gimió impacientemente. Me apresuré a besarle de nuevo, sabiendo que era eso lo que él deseaba. Esta vez me resultó incluso más complicado soltar su boca.

Espera. El amor es muy amplio. Él también amaba a sus hermanos. Uno puede amar a su familia, a sus amigos. Incluso se puede amar a tu mascota.

—¿De qué manera me amas? —Me forcé a preguntar. No sabría qué hacer si la respuesta volvía a decepcionarme.

—No sé explicarlo. —Se quejó.

—Inténtalo. —Lo apremié. Él seguía pensativo, volviéndome loco. Moví mis caderas levemente, rozándome contra él. Esta vez su gemido fue desesperado mientras trataba inútilmente de moverse para forzar un nuevo roce. —¿Quieres más? Sigue.

—Por favor. —Suplicó.

—Más respuestas dan como resultado más placer para ti. —Y para mí, dicho sea de paso. Mis ansias por saber lo que siente no hacen que mi deseo disminuya. Aunque él parece no percatarse de que yo deseo su cuerpo tanto como él desea el mío. —¿Me amas como a un amigo?

—No. —Sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones, pero todo está ya demasiado claro para mí y no puedo soportarlo más. —Sabes perfectamente de qué modo te amo.

Lucidez. Sus ojos parecen mucho más centrados que antes, más enfocados.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Puedes pensar con claridad?

Definitivamente su mirada ahora volvía a ser la de siempre. Mi criatura frunció el ceño mientras me miraba con desaprobación.

—Puedo pensar con la suficiente claridad como para saber que te estabas aprovechando de mi debilidad para sacarme información.

Tragué saliva con fuerza esperando lo inevitable. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de un sermón o la bofetada que merecía, lo que él me entregó fueron sus labios. Mis manos apretaron con más fuerza sus caderas mientras abría mi boca para dejar que su adiestrada lengua entrase en ella.

—Sabes que te hubiera respondido igualmente, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Gemí mientras su boca se deslizaba hasta mi cuello. Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle espacio para moverse con mayor libertad, a lo que él respondió con un pequeño gritito de felicidad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? —Mi piel, extremadamente sensible por los deliciosos besos que él me había estado repartiendo por allí, ahora estaba siendo succionada con fuerza por esos labios que me volvían loco.

—Q-Quería… Oh, mierda. Criatura, más. —Alec se alejó de mi cuello tras una última lamida a la sensibilizada zona. Su boquita ahora se centró en mi clavícula, —Quería que me hablaras sin ningún tipo de prejuicio. Sé que no me mientes, pero lo que yo quería era saber lo que se te pasaba por la cabeza sin que tú necesitases tener que pensar sobre ello.

Noté cómo intentaba incorporarse para poder mirarme a los ojos, pero sus brazos fallaron de nuevo y no fue capaz de hacerlo. Una agradable sensación de ternura se extendió por mi cuerpo cuando lo noté tan confiado hacia mí. Él estaba débil y completamente vulnerable e igualmente seguía sin importarle estar junto a mí. Dios, sabe que podría matarle ahora mismo si así lo desease y sigue amándome. Amándome. ¡Amándome!

Pasé mis manos bajo sus brazos e hice fuerza para levantar su cuerpo. Una vez estuvo sentado sobre mi cuerpo acostado lo tomé de la cintura y dejé que sus manos se aferrasen a mis brazos para tratar de sostenerse lo mejor posible. Esa maldita ternura me invadió de nuevo cuando sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente la piel bajo ellos.

—Creo que no te comprendo. —Dijo finalmente.

—No te gusta mentir, mi criatura, lo sé. Pero también sé que siempre piensas demasiado en las cosas y acabas aplicándole tu lógica a todo, impidiendo que tus verdaderos pensamientos salgan a la luz. —Imité sus movimientos y aproveché que tenía mis manos sobre su piel desnuda para comenzar a trazar patrones sobre ella.

—A eso se le llama sentido común. Hay que pensar las cosas antes de hablar. —Suspiró. Mi pequeño abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero sus palabras fueron sustituidas por una retahíla de preciosos gemidos provocados por mis caricias. —Sigues aprovechándote de la situación.

—¿Eso te dice tu sentido común?

—Sí. —Gimió cuando mis manos descendieron hasta su culo.

—Entonces creo que deberíamos parar. —Me recreé acariciando la suave y tersa piel, deseando poder sustituir mis manos por mi boca para saborear su perfecto trasero. El simple recuerdo de cómo su entrada se contraía alrededor de mi lengua cuando lo penetraba con ella hizo que la maldita tela que me cubría terminase de volverse incómoda para mí. —No debemos ignorar a tu brillante sentido común.

Obviamente mi intento de conseguir que mi criatura suplicase por mí hubiese sido más efectivo si no fuese evidente que mi cuerpo estaba desesperado por sentirle. Que alejase durante unos segundos una de mis manos de su piel para poder desabrochar el maldito cinto y poder abrir el batín tampoco ayudó demasiado a disimular. Cuando un gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir el frío aire sobre mi ardiente piel miré a Alexander buscando alguna muestra de desaprobación por su parte. Sus ojos me miraron durante un instante mientras él parecía tratar de decidir lo que hacer.

—No pienses, criatura. Aleja de tu mente tus dudas y limitaciones y céntrate en lo que de verdad deseas.

Al contrario de lo que yo creía, su rostro no tardó en mostrarse comprensivo. Mi criatura alargó su mano con rapidez hacia mi rostro. Cerré los ojos esperando la bofetada que yo sabía que me merecía, ¿acaso no lo había llevado al límite de la muerte y luego me había estado aprovechando de su estado? Sentí su brazo pasar de largo y volví a abrir los ojos para ver cómo su mano tanteaba bajo la almohada. ¿Qué narices hay debajo de la almohada que no sean pelusas o los slips que uso para dormir?

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté con el corazón en la garganta cuando vi qué era lo que había estado buscando.

—Seguir mis deseos. —Sus temblorosos dedos tardaron más de lo habitual en abrir el tapón, pero yo no pude hacer más que maravillarme por la fuerza que él estaba demostrando. Después de la enorme cantidad de energía que le había sustraído hace unas horas mi criatura no debería ni poder mover un dedo sin sentir dolor. Es fuerte. Parece frágil, pero él es más fuerte de lo que yo he sido jamás. —Te deseo a ti.

El frío tacto del espeso líquido que él vertió sobre mis dedos me hizo estremecer. Jugueteé con el lubricante entre mis dígitos, esparciéndolo hasta cubrirlos por completo.

—Mi deseo está influyendo en ti. Eres consciente de eso, ¿no es así?

Guié mi mano de nuevo a la parte baja de su espalda. No obstante me negué a rozarle siquiera hasta estar seguro de su decisión.

—Lo sé.

Sus manos se movieron de nuevo. Esta vez viajaron hasta su propio cuerpo, alejándose de mi vista debido a nuestra posición cuando las colocó tras su espalda. Tampoco es que me hiciese falta verlo pasa saber lo que sucedía; el movimiento de sus brazos y el suspiro encantado que surgió de sus labios fue suficiente para que yo pudiese visualizar a la perfección en mi mente cómo él separaba sus glúteos para darme un mejor acceso a su entrada.

—Podría matarte. Ya estás demasiado débil. —Lo único mayor a la lujuria que siento ahora mismo es mi ansia de protegerle. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca dejaría que le hiciesen daño, y eso, por descontado, me incluye a mí. —No eres consciente de lo que esto podría significar.

Él pareció querer dar una respuesta física a mis palabras en lugar de responderme. Mi criatura intentó mover las caderas para provocarme, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su agotado cuerpo temblase de nuevo. Si no hubiese sido por el fuerte agarre que yo aún tenía sobre su cadera hubiese caído irremediablemente sobre mí, incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo.

El dolor me invadió al ver lo que le había hecho. Él, sin embargo, parecía resulto a no dar su brazo a torcer.

—Soy consciente de ello. Simplemente yo sé algo que tú no sabes.

Incapaz de soportarlo más guié mi extremidad hacia el lugar que tantas otras veces había albergado partes de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos, mi lengua, mi erección. El cuerpo de Alexander siempre aceptaba mi intrusión en su interior como si los dioses lo hubiesen esculpido especialmente para darme placer.

—¿Qué sabes?

El primer dedo tocó tentativamente la sensible zona. Sus manos temblaron, esta vez de excitación y no por la falta de fuerza que experimentaba su cuerpo.

—Sé que no me harás daño. —Confianza. Amor.

Mío.

Ni siquiera traté de ser delicado. Mi dedo se internó con fuerza en la caliente cavidad, provocando que un grito de puro placer saliera de su boca. Alexander hizo más presión sobre sus manos para abrirse más a mí, dejándome perfectamente claro sin la necesidad de palabras lo necesitado que estaba de esto. Necesitado de mí.

Ninguno de los dos podíamos soportarlo más. No esperé a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a la invasión de mi primer dígito, sino que añadí un segundo con impaciencia. Mi Alec trataba de enfocar sus ojos en mí, pero sus párpados parecían pesados y pronto sus ojos estuvieron cerrados. Una retahíla interminable de jadeos se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos y me sorprendí a mí mismo repitiendo sin cesar su nombre mientras seguía contemplando su rostro.

Cuando el tercer dedo se unió a los anteriores y su entrada comenzó a palpitar alrededor de ellos supe que yo no podría soportarlo más.

—¿Estás listo para mí, criatura? —Ambos soltamos un quejido cuando mis dedos abandonaron su interior. Penetrarle con ellos no es lo mismo que hacerlo con mi miembro, pero los íncubos obtenemos placer incluso de la más inocente caricia. Penetrar a Alexander es placentero siempre, no importa con qué lo haga.

—Siempre.

Había sido brusco con su preparación por la inmensa lujuria que me había desbordado. Ahora ya no era así. Mi máxima necesidad ahora era que mi pequeño sintiese todo el placer posible y de ese modo demostrarle que no se equivocaba al confiar en mí.

De nuevo yo fui el encargado de mover su cuerpo. No es como si me importase, por supuesto. Mi agarre en su cintura me ayudó a levantarlo lo suficiente, colocándolo justo donde ambos deseábamos que estuviese. Mi punta rozando su entrada fue suficiente como para robarle el aliento. Ningún sonido escapó de sus labios mientras me encargaba de hacer descender su cuerpo lentamente, asegurándome de que las sensaciones fueran lo más intensas posibles para él. Aunque tampoco quiero engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que todo era por él. Hacérselo de forma dura y brusca es jodidamente placentero, pero sentir cómo me voy introduciendo en su cuerpo y sus paredes se van abriendo para mí es irresistible.

Finalmente llegué hasta el fondo y dejé que su cuerpo volviese a descansar sobre mi regazo. Sus manos soltaron sus glúteos y se dirigieron a mi vientre para apoyarse en él como acto reflejo. Era lo que siempre hacía, al fin y al cabo. Sus manos siempre se afirmaban ahí cuando él me montaba, tomándome como punto de apoyo para mover sus caderas con total libertad. Cuando se percató de lo que sucedía abrió sus ojos y me miró con la desesperación marcaba en esos hermosos zafiros.

—No voy a poder hacerlo. —Él es plenamente consciente de lo mucho que me gusta cuando es él quien se sube a mi regazo y comienza a penetrarse, dejándome a mí acostado bajo él sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno. Y ahora se siente culpable por no poder hacerlo debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo. Adorable.

—No te lo he pedido, mi ángel.

De nuevo deslicé mis manos hasta que lo sujetaron por las caderas, esta vez asegurándome de apretar su suculento trasero al mismo tiempo. Alec volvió a mover sus manos, esta vez colocándolas sobre las mías y haciendo presión sobre ellas. Siguiendo sus deseos, apreté con más fuerza su lindo culo y volví a alzarlo hasta que solo la cabeza de mi pene permaneció en su interior. En esta ocasión bajé su cuerpo con rapidez, iniciando un ritmo suave y tranquilo que parecía estar derritiendo a mi criatura. Sus ojos permanecían entreabiertos, apenas unas finísimas rendijas de puro azul que me miraban sin apartarse de mi rostro. Tampoco es que yo pudiese dejar de mirar cómo el suyo se contraía cada vez que golpeaba su próstata y mi nombre escapaba de sus húmedos labios entre excitantes gemidos.

—¿Qué te he dicho antes sobre contener lo que deseas? —Sus ojos se abrieron solo unos milímetros más y al fin pude ver la desesperación y la lujuria plasmados en ellos. —Simplemente dilo, criatura.

Su rosada lengua volvió a lamer sus labios una vez más, movimiento que me había alertado de lo que quería. Nuestros dedos seguían entrelazados mientras yo continuaba con el placentero vaivén. Los imbéciles íncubos que dicen que el sexo suave no es tan placentero como el salvaje es porque nunca han probado a una criatura tan perfecta como mi humano.

—Necesito besarte.

Mis manos subieron hasta colocarse tras su espalda, sujetándolo mientras yo me incorporaba hasta quedar sentado. Mi criatura no perdió ni un segundo antes de elevar sus brazos hasta enredarlos en mi cuello y unir nuestros labios. Sus piernas se movieron hasta entrelazar sus tobillos tras mi espalda, lo que debería hacer más complicado elevar su peso sin ayuda. O lo sería para un simple humano. Yo solo pude lanzar un gemido que quedaría atrapado en su boca cuando la nueva posición me permitió alcanzar su próstata con mayor precisión.

Mi golpeo constante contra su bolsa de nervios debería haber provocado que mi criatura soltase mis labios para poder respirar y gemir incontrolablemente, pero en su lugar lo único que consiguió fue que su boca se apretase con más ansia sobre la mía mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, manteniéndome bien sujeto. Como si yo quisiese irme a cualquier sitio que me alejase de él.

Mi mano acariciando su erección pareció ser la única pieza que faltaba por encajar en el puzzle de su cabeza. Finalmente sus labios, ahora hinchados y llenos de mi saliva, se separaron de los míos. La forma en la que lo masturbaba y mis movimientos de cadera mientras lo seguía levantando y bajando para empalarlo se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes cuando él volvió a abrir la boca. Ya no había gritos ni jadeos, ni tampoco gemidos ni "Magnus".

—Te amo. —Repetía una y otra vez, como si aquellas dos palabras fueran lo que le ayudasen a mantener la cordura. —Te amo. Te amo.

En todos estos meses nunca había sido yo el que se corriese primero. No obstante me sentí plenamente satisfecho cuando noté mi semen llenando su interior mientras mi mano seguía masturbándole a él con fuerza. Me gustó estar más tranquilo después de mi orgasmo para poder disfrutar de toda la belleza de su rostro cuando terminó y su semilla bañó mi mano y mi estómago.

..

No recordaba haberme quedado dormido. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que noté fue el cuerpo de mi criatura durmiendo sobre mí. Su rostro estaba completamente relajado, en armonía. Nunca pensé que alguien como él podría aparecer en mi vida; alguien que me ama incluso sabiendo quien y lo que soy.

Intento no molestarle demasiado mientras lo aparto y hago el menor ruido posible mientras me visto y maquillo. Tampoco es que importe mucho, ya que ahora mismo sé que podría estar durmiendo durante días. Por mi culpa. Trato de sacar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras salgo del dormitorio y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Huele a café.

—Qué desagradable sorpresa, Ragnor. Creí que a estas alturas estarías en Nueva York, tal y como te sugerí amablemente. —Y lo cierto es que había sido bastante amable dado lo maleducado que fue conmigo. Que eso no quita que tuviese razón en lo que decía, pero a mí no me gusta que me lleven la contraria.

—Catarina me llamó. Estaba preocupada, así que yo me preocupé también. ¿Cómo está el mundano?

—Se llama Alec. —Le sermoneé mientras entraba en la cocina. Ragnor estaba repantigado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, mirando al techo con fascinación. Necesito llamar a Catarina para que me recuerde cómo llegamos éste ser y yo a ser amigos. —Bien, creo. No lo sé.

—Si todavía respira es que tiene solución. —Sí, claro. Tú respiras y eso no significa que tu cerebro funcione. —¿Cómo estás tú?

Buena pregunta. Estoy mal porque he hecho daño a lo más importante que hay en mi vida, y al mismo tiempo estoy maravillosamente porque eso ha provocado que por fin nos abramos el uno con el otro. Lamentablemente, y por mucho que sus "te amo" sean lo más maravilloso que he escuchado nunca, el hecho de que él esté en cama por mi culpa de momento ocupa un primer plano en mi mente.

—Hoy queríamos ir a mirar casas.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú y así adelantas algo de trabajo? —La idea ni siquiera se pasó por mi mente. Esto era algo que debíamos hacer juntos, y más después de saber lo que él piensa.

—No. —Contesté sin ánimos de darle ningún tipo de explicación.

—¿Y por qué no te vas de compras? Yo me quedaré con él hasta que vuelvas.—¿Irme de la casa dejando a Alec aquí? No. Nunca.

—No me apetece.

Durante más de veinte minutos ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me dedicaba a mirar distraído un periódico local mientras pensaba en las palabras de mi criatura la noche anterior. Él creía que no era más que una mascota para mí. Seguía creyéndolo porque, por mucho que yo había insistido en decirle que no lo era, no había sido capaz de demostrárselo con hechos. Eso se acabó. Basta ya de hacerle sufrir.

—Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, —Soltó Ragnor cuando finalmente decidió que el techo no era una obra de arte y se levantó. — pero creo que es evidente lo que sientes por él.

Evidente para todos menos para él ¿Pero cómo puedo culparle si ni yo mismo sabía el alcance de mis sentimientos hasta ayer?

—Puede.

Ragnor me dedicó una extraña mirada antes de coger un manojo de llaves que había sobre la encimera de la cocina y dirigirse a la entrada.

—Por cierto: —Me dijo mientras abría la puerta. — tu mundano lleva cinco minutos despierto.

Mierda.

La puerta se cerró tras Ragnor mientras yo subía las escaleras lo más aprisa que fui capaz. Cuando abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio temporal lo primero que vi fue a Alexander mirándose fijamente la cadera. Conforme me fui acercando me percaté de las pequeñas heridas en forma de medias lunas que marcaban su piel ¿Otra cosita más que añadir a la lista de ataques contra su persona?

—Buenos días. —Le dije para hacerme notar, ya que parecía no haberme visto.

Alexander alzó la vista hacia mí y se me quedó mirando con expresión contemplativa.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Dije intentando fingir que su silencio no me importaba. Después de lo que sucedió ayer no podría soportar volver a una relación tan impersonal con él, ¿pero cómo saco el tema? —¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Cuando bajó ambos pies al suelo y retiró la sábana pude comprobar con satisfacción que seguía desnudo, señal de que no está enfadado. Aunque puede que simplemente no haya tenido fuerzas para alcanzar cualquier prenda de vestir.

Durante unos segundos pudo mantenerse en pie. Solo unos segundos. Me aseguré de ayudarle a volver a sentarse cuando sus piernas volvieron a fallar. Mi criatura soltó un resoplido de frustración.

—Si a ti ayer no se te hubiese ido la cabeza ahora podríamos estar mirando casas para lograr alejarnos del rarito de tu amigo. —Si no hubiese visto su cara posiblemente hubiese tenido un paro cardíaco al creer que estaba furioso conmigo.

—En realidad creo recordar que fue culpa tuya por provocarme. —Le seguí el juego.

—¡Yo no te provoqué! Bueno, —Rectificó. Una mueca apareció en su rostro antes de ser sustituida por un brillante sonrojo. — en la cocina no te provoqué.

—Pero cuando estábamos aquí sí lo hiciste. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo suplicabas para que te metiese mi- —Su pierna derecha se movió con rapidez hasta engancharse tras mi rodilla y hacer presión sobre ella. Perdí el equilibrio a causa de la sorpresa, cayendo irremediablemente sobre Alexander en la cama, donde de inmediato él se encargó de intercambiar posiciones. Alexander se hallaba sobre mí mirándome con suficiencia y era la cosa más hermosa que había sobre la Tierra. —¿Sigues con tu manía de estar encima mío? ¿No tuviste bastante ayer?

Su mirada se volvió fría. De nuevo fui incapaz de ver venir sus intenciones hasta que él alargó el brazo para hacerse con un cojín y apretarlo contra mi cara.

—Eres odioso. No pienso volver a tener sexo contigo en mi vida.

—Shi efo fufediese zufriríaf máf tú que yof. —Farfullé. Obviamente la presión que ejercía sobre mi rostro era mínima y ni de lejos llegaba a ahogarme, pero era divertido hablar así. Ahora entiendo a Goofy.

—Mmm… —La almohada se retiró parcialmente de mi rostro, dejando al descubierto únicamente mi boca. Aspiré aire con fuerza involuntariamente, lamiendo mis labios con anticipación. —Puede que eso sí sea cierto.

Su dedo llegó a mis labios, acariciando sutilmente el inferior antes de retirarse. Mi pulso se volvió irregular al comenzar a percatarme de algo en lo que no que no había caído antes: sus piernas están haciendo presión sobre mis costados para mantenerme sujeto ¿Estaba fingiendo cuando se desplomó antes?

—Quiero besarte. —Dijo contra mis labios.

No tengo muy claro de si era una advertencia o simplemente un pensamiento expresado en voz alta, ya que inmediatamente después sus labios capturaron los míos. No era un beso caliente ni apasionado, ni tampoco era dulce y delicado. Parecía como si Alexander simplemente quisiese probar que y no iba a negarme a besarle tras lo sucedido anoche. Espera un momento ¿es eso? ¿piensa que lo que le dije ayer es mentira?

Él se separó lentamente y volvió a cubrir mi rostro completo con el cojín ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa hoy? Quizá lo sucedido ayer no le afectó al cuerpo, sino al cerebro. Sentí su cuerpo desplomarse contra el mío antes de escuchar la carcajada. Sus manos habían soltado el dichoso objeto, que resbaló hasta volver a dejarme ver su hermoso rostro radiante de felicidad. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca. ¿Antes pensaba que él era hermoso? Esto es…

—Dios, eres un ángel. —Su risa disminuyó hasta convertirse en una cálida sonrisa. —¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Que no es que me queje. Mataría a quien fuera necesario con tal de ver siempre esta versión de mi criatura.

—Porque te importo de verdad. —Dijo como si aquello fuese la razón de la mismísima existencia del mundo. —No soy solo un juguete.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres. Tú eres mucho más, Alexander Lightwood. —Mi mano alcanzó su nuca y lo atraje de nuevo hacia mi rostro, deseoso de volver a sentirle. —Tú eres todo.

Otra sonrisa sincera. Unos preciosos ojos que me miran con adoración.

—Te amo.

Después de siglos de existencia al fin he conseguido aquello que nunca pensé que necesitaba pero que siempre eché en falta. Después de meses a su lado al fin he alcanzado lo que yo deseaba desde el principio. Después de poseer su cuerpo al fin he conseguido tener lo más importante.

—Repítelo, mi vida. —Su rostro se sonrojó con fuerza ante el apodo cariñoso. Podría acostumbrarme perfectamente a llamarle así, ya que es exactamente lo que es.

—Te amo.

Por fin he conseguido que su corazón sea mío.

* * *

**Me gustaría agradecerle a todas las personas que me han escrito este tiempo, de las que he recibido notificaciones ¡o simplemente a las que hayan empezado a leer ahora o hayan seguido esperando un nuevo capi!**  
**Mañana comenzaré a contestar todos los mensajes que tengo pendientes, y lo haré por el orden que los recibí ¡siento también la tardanza en eso!  
De paso me gustaría volver a revisar este capi, porque hoy lo he subido con prisas y la última mitad no me ha dado tiempo a revisarla bien. Asco de reposo de las narices... Ni estando fuera del hospital me dejan tranquila los médicos e.e**

**Y por supuesto también se lo agradezco a mi artistaza favorita (¿Conocéis los fanarts de Zuly-ang en DeviantART? ¿No? ¿Y a qué esperáis para ver sus preciosos Malec *-*?) por semejante dibujazo de mi Alec para mi cumple. Ouch, eso me llegó al alma y me animó muchísimo en unos días muy duros.**

**Y de nuevo gracias por todo y disculpad mis desvaríos. Mi salud sigue delicada, pero el ritmo semanal vuelve a la carga. No tengo muy claro cuándo actualizaré aún ¡avisaré en el capi de la semana que viene, que espero que sea el jueves 29!**  
**¡Un abraaaaazo de pato para todo/as!**


	14. 7A

**No sé por qué no puedo subir los capítulos a horas normales como todo el mundo, pero es que me da una pereza subirlo antes de las 22h...**  
**Mis manías son casi tan estúpidas como yo (?)**

**El próximo capi intentaré subirlo para el jueves 5 de febrero, por eso de volver a mi ritmo de actualizar cada semana. Aunque no lo tengo muy claro porque no tengo demasiado tiempo y este ya me ha costado a horrores poder escribirlo. En fin, si me retraso como mucho será unos días. Nunca volveré a dejar una semana sin actualización e.e**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la Suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

_**¡Os adoro!**_

_**..**_

**_*? :_ Siempre me resulta curioso responder un review anónimo. Es divertido no saber con quién hablo xD**  
**Yep, ¡gracias por alegrarte de mi regreso! Creí que solo yo me alegraría (?)**  
**Obviamente no va a ser todo perfecto simplemente porque Alec haya admitido lo que siente. Realmente en una pareja nunca se puede considerar que a partir de determinado momento todo vaya a ir bien, así que... Yo que sé, no sé nada. Ni que yo fuese la que escribe toda esta enmarañada historia D:**  
**Te confundes de persona, lalalala**  
**Gracias por pasarte a comentar, Sr./Sra. Anónimo, un placer no-conocerle (?)**  
**xD**

**_*Shingryu Inazuma:_ Me gusta eso de que llames a la interpol, ¿podrías hacerlo igualmente? Sería divertido xD**  
**Nunca contesté a tu review anterior porque no lo había leído hasta esta semana, así que debo disculparme por eso. Por eso y por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, que se ve que te dio ganas de matarme xD**  
**Seps, no es la primera vez que me dices que adoras mi fic, pero igualmente siempre es bonito que valoren tu trabajo. Quiero decir ¡yo no gano nada pasándome horas delante del ordenador para escribir esto! Así que es muy bonito cuando la gente te da ánimo para continuar ¡Gracias por tus palabras!**

* * *

Las clases hoy están siendo más duras de lo normal. No sé qué me pasa, pero simplemente no puedo concentrarme en nada de lo que dicen mis profesores. He sido incapaz de tomar apuntes y ahora mismo no sabría ni en qué asignatura estoy si no fuese porque tengo a Sebastian dormitando a mi lado. Los jueves en la única clase en la que coincidimos es en Historia Contemporánea.

El timbre suena incluso antes de que mi cerebro pueda procesar de qué endiablado y retorcido rey europeo nos ha tocado hablar hoy. ¿Qué me pasa?

_—Te amo._

Lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde sigue teniéndome aturdido. Hace tiempo que sabía lo que me pasaba, pero ni por asomo esperaba confesárselo a él, y mucho menos de una manera tan sumamente vergonzosa. Aunque quizá lo que me tenga así es que ni siquiera se dignase a contestarme. Sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí, eso está más que claro. No… pensándolo mejor prefiero que esto haya sido así; hubiese sido mucho peor si él me dijese algo que no siente simplemente por complacerme. Su silencio es mucho mejor que una mentira compasiva.

—¿Qué haces esta tarde? —Mi cerebro parece reaccionar por primera vez en la mañana cuando escucho la voz de Sebastian a mi lado. Espera, ¿estamos saliendo de la universidad? ¿Ya se ha acabado el día? —Podríamos ir a ver una película. La semana pasada estrenaron un documental sobre-

—Sebastian: no. —Su mirada se alejó de mí y desvió hacia el frente. No me hizo falta mirar para saber a quién estaba observando, el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo fue completamente esclarecedor. —No es una buena idea.

No se trataba solo de que Magnus seguramente tendría otro ataque que mandaría todo por la borda como el que tuvo el día de mi cita con el pelinegro, sino que también debía ser fiel a mí mismo y a lo que sentía. Nunca lograré tener el tipo de relación que yo ansío con Magnus, pero utilizar a una persona tan amable como Sebastian para tratar de sentirme mejor me resulta asqueroso. Todos nos merecemos algo mucho mejor que esto, y lamentablemente Sebastian es el único que puede huir de esta situación antes de salir verdaderamente herido.

—No es bueno. Él no es suficiente para ti. —Su mirada seguía fija en Magnus, que nos miraba con una sonrisita de prepotencia. Seguramente estaría escuchando todas y cada una de nuestras palabras. —Los de su tipo lo único que quieren es sexo, Alec.

Por un segundo me quedé helado. Obviamente él se refería al tipo "tío atractivo y cabeza hueca que compite con sus amigos para ver quien bate el record de personas con las que se acuesta en una semana" y no al tipo "demonio que literalmente lo único que quiere de los humanos es sexo", pero mi cabeza seguía sin reaccionar a una velocidad apropiada.

—Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? Prométeme que hablarás conmigo si notas algo raro. —¿Algo raro? ¿Le ha visto a Magnus pintas de narcotraficante o algo así?

—Te lo prometo. —Total: no creo que a estas alturas vaya a notar nada que me parezca "raro".

—Hasta mañana.

El beso que me dio en la mejilla justo antes de marcharse parecía una provocación más que evidente hacia mi demonio particular. Lo que se hizo tremendamente obvio cuando la sonrisa de Magnus desapareció de su rostro mientras me acercaba a él.

Unos pantalones tremendamente ajustados color azul eléctrico (a juego con los brillos que lucía hoy su cabello) y una camiseta negra con unas letras enormes que decían algo en italiano que yo no pude comprender. Bueno, al menos había seguido mi petición de no traer nada excesivamente escandaloso si venía a buscarme a la salida de clases. Comparado con algunas prendas que yo le había visto lucir parecía incluso recatado.

—Hola criatura.

Su rostro parecía tan sereno y pacífico que no me hubiese percatado de lo mosqueado que estaba de no ser porque se pasó todo el viaje de vuelta hasta mi casa restregándome la mejilla con uno de sus delicados pañuelos de seda.

Maniático…

..

Isabelle no hacía más que reír tontamente ante las absurdas bromas sobre los _wookie_ y los _ewok_ que estoy seguro de que ni tan siquiera comprendía. Cuando comenzó a juguetear con su pelo ya fue el colmo.

—Tu hermana y Snape parecen estar haciendo muy buenas migas, ¿verdad? —Su cara de suficiencia me estaba empezando a cabrear de verdad.

Era obvio desde el principio que Simon se sentía atraído por mi hermana. Lo que me ponía de los nervios es que de repente parecía que Isabelle sentía esa misma atracción por él. Jace y Magnus se habían cachondeado de ello en varias ocasiones, pero simplemente yo no quería creerlo.

Izzy siempre ha sido la fuerte, la que posee el corazón de piedra y no se deja embaucar por los hombres. ¿Tener sexo? Sí ¿Tener una relación? No. Ahora tengo miedo de que salga herida.

—Criatura, ¿nos vamos a tu habitación a "jugar" un ratito antes de que llegue el resto de vuestra insoportable pandilla?

Lo cierto es que ahora mismo debería sentir más miedo por mí que por ella. Creo que mi sentido de la autoconservación está defectuoso.

—Hoy estás más distraído de lo normal. —¿Cuándo hemos llegado a mi habitación? ¿Y cómo narices se las ha ingeniado para desvestirme sin que yo me dé cuenta? —¿Qué se te está pasando por esa hermosa cabecita?

¿A parte de mi confesión de amor a un íncubo, el hecho de que estoy completamente perdido en mis clases y que mi hermana parece repentinamente interesada por el amigo friki de la novia de mi hermano?

Ahora que me percato de ello todos parecemos estar liados con todos de una manera para nada sana. Jace, mi hermano adoptivo, sale con Clary, que es la mejor amiga del nuevo ligue extraño de mi hermana. Luego está Cecily, la prima biológica de Jace, que está saliendo con Gabriel, mi primo biológico. Y Will, el hermano de Cecily, está saliendo con James, otro demonio que ha resultado ser un viejo conocido del demonio con el que yo mantengo una especie de relación basada en lo que ni siquiera puede considerarse sexo. Al menos todo queda en familia, supongo.

—Se acabó: como no me digas que te está pasando pienso leerte la mente. —¿Qué demonios hago tumbado en la cama con Magnus sobre mí? ¿Y cuándo exactamente se ha desnudado él? —Me estás asustando, criatura.

—Estoy bien, perdona. —Alcé mis brazos para entrelazarlos tras su nuca y volver a atraer sus labios a los míos. Él me había estado besando sin que yo me diese cuenta. Ahora entiendo por qué me sabía la boca a frambuesa. —Me gusta el nuevo sabor.

—¿Frambuesa? —Asentí suavemente mientras sus labios se presionaban contra mi cuello. —El próximo lubricante que compremos será de frambuesa, entonces.

Nunca he entendido eso de los lubricantes con sabores, tampoco. Se supone que su función es lubricar, ¿no? ¿Para qué quiero yo que mi ano huela a melocotón? A no ser claro que a algunas personas les resulte asqueroso el sabor de su pareja al practicarle sexo oral. Eso podría tener sentido. Aunque a mí me encanta el sabor de Magnus. Quizá si le hubiese practicado sexo oral a alguien más podría comparar y saber si estoy en lo cierto. ¿De qué será el lubricante que usa Isabelle con Simon? No, espera. Mierda. Borrar imagen mental. Borrar, borrar, borrar.

Un suspiro volvió a sacarme de mis ensoñaciones. Sentí cómo todo su peso recaía sobre mí y su cara se enterraba en la curvatura de mi cuello. Mierda.

—¿Me he vuelto a desconcentrar?

—Nunca habías ignorado así mis caricias. Me siento deprimido y sumamente humillado. Pienso denunciarte al comité de humanos estúpidos. —Pese a que trataba de bromear era fácil percatarse de que realmente estaba dolido. Bueno, ¿acaso yo no lo estaría si estuviese intentando excitarle y él se dedicase a mirar la tele? —Es por lo que me dijiste ayer. —Ni siquiera era una pregunta. ¿Tan obvio soy? —O puede que por las palabras de Ragnor.

Genial. De su amigo el estrafalario ni tan siquiera me había acordado.

—¿Crees que lo que dije fue indebido?

Eso era lo que me había estado torturando durante toda la noche y lo que llevábamos de día. Quizá fue muy egoísta por mi parte agobiarle con lo que sentía, ¿y sí él se enfadaba por ello? Quizás ahora no lo pareciese, pero podría echármelo en cara en alguna de nuestras discusiones.

Magnus gruñó antes de incorporarse hasta quedarse sentado con las piernas cruzadas justo a mi lado. Incluso él había perdido la erección por mi culpa. Está visto que no soy capaz de hacer ni una cosa bien ¿ni alimentarle apropiadamente puedo? ¿Cuánto tardará en cansarse de mí y aceptar la propuesta que le hice ayer?

Yo mismo me senté para quedar frente a frente con él y no sentirme tan incómodo.

—¿En algún momento ha parecido que yo estuviese molesto por tus palabras?

—Pero podrí-

—Simplemente contesta a la pregunta, criatura. —Su voz parecía mortalmente seria. No es la primera vez que mantenemos una conversación de este tipo, pero nunca lo había visto tan inflexible.

—No.

—¿Y exactamente qué te hace pensar que fue algo "indebido"? —En esta ocasión ni tan siquiera me dio tiempo a abrir a boca. —Yo también llevo todo el día pensando en ello, criatura. ¿Y sabes en qué es exactamente en lo que pensaba?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, impidiéndome contestar. Quería conocer la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un miedo irracional a saberlo.

—¿En qué? —Conseguí articular finalmente.

Los dedos de su mano derecha recorrieron mis pómulos con lentitud hasta acabar en mis labios, que acarició suavemente.

—Pensaba en las ganas que tenía de que volvieras de esa estúpida universidad tuya para que pudieses volver a decírmelo. ¿Tan malo es habérmelo dicho, Alec? ¿Por qué quieres tener secretos conmigo?

No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que cuando abrí la boca para decir aquellas dos palabras todo pareció hacerse más serio para mí también. Antes era como un pensamiento secundario en mi cabeza; como una información que guardas en tu cerebro por si acaso algún día te es útil pero que en el fondo sabes que no sirve de nada. Ahora parece algo real, tangible.

Otro suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios mientras se movía ágilmente y bajaba ambos pies al suelo para ponerse en pie.

—Cuando sepas la respuesta me gustaría que me la dijeras.

Yo ya no sé ni cómo me llamo. Tanto "criatura" empieza a pasarme factura.

—Lo único que sé es que te amo, y eso me asusta. —Más claro no puedo ser, lo siento.

—¿Crees que a mí no me asusta? Me aterra, Alec. —Magnus volvió a subirse a la cama, esta vez situándose más cerca de mí. —Ahora que sé lo que sientes… No sé qué haría si el Consejo descubre todo y trata de alejarte de mí.

—Antes también tenías miedo de eso. —Creo que lo mencionaba una media de cuatro veces al día. Como mínimo.

—Ahora es mucho peor. —Su vista se clavó en mis labios al tiempo que su lengua humedecía los suyos. Y luego yo soy el obvio.

—Lo siento. —Apoyé mis manos sobre el colchón justo frente de mí y usé mis brazos para inclinarme hacia delante.

—No lo hagas. —Sus ojos seguían fijos en mis labios, aunque él no hizo movimiento alguno por besarme ¿Un castigo por no haberle hecho caso antes? —Simplemente dímelo otra vez.

—Te amo. —Terminé de inclinar mi cuerpo y me acerqué hasta su rostro, que él giró en el último momento para que mis labios chocasen contra su mejilla y no contra su boca. —Te odio.

Una pícara sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pero nunca supe qué iba a decirme por culpa de Jace. También odio a Jace. Mi amor se está convirtiendo en odio a pasos agigantados.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —Gritó mientras seguía aporreando la puerta de mi habitación como si no hubiese un mañana. —Sea lo que sea que estéis haciendo no hagáis ningún tipo de ruido que pueda escandalizar a mi dulce dama.

—¿Con "dulce dama" se refería a Clarissa o a sí mismo? —Gruñó Magnus cuando mi hermano se marchó con sus gilipolleces de vuelta al salón.

—¿Dónde vas? —Le pregunté cuando vi que volvía a ponerse en pie y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. ¿Y mi beso?

—Ayer por la noche dormí fatal. Creo que adopté una mala postura o algo así, porque me duele la espalda como el infierno. —Como buen retrasado que era se rió de su propio juego de palabras. Ay, por el Ángel ¿por qué no pude enamorarme de Sebastian? —Todavía no me acostumbro a eso de dormir.

—¿Vas a darte una ducha para aliviar la tensión de los músculos?

—¿Quieres unirte? —Preguntó con la lujuria claramente marcada en su expresión.

Me encanta pegarme largas duchas, pero ahora mismo lo último que quiero es tener que cambiarme de ropa. Creo que lo que he llevado hoy es lo único de mi armario que es anterior a la llegada de Magnus. No pienso dejar que mis amigos me vean con la vergonzosamente ajustada ropa que el demonio elige para mí. Ni hablar.

—Puedo darte un masaje. —Su cara repentinamente se quedó seria, mirándome con curiosidad. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú sabes dar masajes?

Como única respuesta yo me moví hacia la derecha, palmeando un hueco a mi lado para que él se tendiese allí. Magnus no tardó en hacerme caso. Su cuerpo desnudo se acomodó bocabajo mientras yo rebuscaba en el cajón algún tipo de crema. Nada. Mira por donde, pero al final voy a poder deshacerme del lubricante de melocotón con una buena excusa.

—¿Es necesario que te sientes sobre mi culo para hacerme el masaje? —No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello mientras esparcía el oloroso menjunje en mis manos y lo frotaba para calentarlo.

—No. —Entre el melocotón y el sándalo Magnus va a oler a macedonia. Quizá le quite a Izzy un poco de esa colonia que huele a fresa y se la eche por encima. Por molestar y eso. —Puedo bajarme si quieres.

—Como lo hagas pienso convertir a tu amigo Sebastino en rana. —¿Sebastino? ¿Se refiere a Sebastian? Creo que tiene un serio problema para recordar los nombres que empiezan por la letra "S".

Su espalda no parecía tensa en un principio, pero conforme fui recorriendo su piel con mis manos pude notar varios nudos que debían ser bastante molestos. Cuando era pequeño me gustaba eso de hacer masajes a mis hermanos o a mi madre, ya que no solo los relajaba a ellos, sino que a mí me hacía sentir bien. Supongo que todo cambió con la llegada de la pubertad y esa incomodidad de ver cuerpos ajenos semidesnudos. O puede que temiese escuchar lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

—Es un masaje, Magnus ¡deja de gemir de una vez! —No es que no me encanten sus gemidos, pero que ambos estemos desnudos y yo esté sentado sobre su trasero no es precisamente cómodo cuando mi erección no para de crecer por culpa de sus soniditos.

—Eres tan bueno en esto, criatura. —Gimió. Vale: esto también lo está haciendo adrede. O eso quiero creer. —Sigue, bebé, no te pares.

Intenté volver a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi mente se fue definitivamente al limbo cuando la extraña unión psíquica que había entre ambos y que me permitía saber si él tenía o no necesidad de alimentarse me indicó que su cuerpo estaba recuperando parte de su energía. Inaudito ¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que mis masajes le excitan hasta _ese_ punto?

—Más rápido, criatura. —A la mierda.

Me incliné sobre él hasta quedar a ras con su cuerpo, presionándole con fuerza sobre el colchón. Magnus gimió con más fuerza de la habitual cuando mordí con saña su cuello. Solo espero que el aislamiento acústico que Jem puso en mi habitación el pasado fin de semana funcione de verdad. No más sesiones de vergüenza con Jace, por favor.

Aparté mi rostro unos centímetros para poder admirar la marca de mis dientes en su piel, justo a la derecha del chupetón que le hice ayer. No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso al saber que con el tipo de ropa que llevaba Magnus las marcas serían más que visibles durante los próximos días.

—Mío. —Gimió él, arrebatándome las palabras de la boca.

—Sí. —Le concedí mientras lamía la enrojecida piel para disipar un poco el escozor que de todas formas él parecía no estar sintiendo. —Soy todo tuyo.

Otro fuerte gemido. Esa extraña palabra suspirada entre sus labios.

Descendí mi boca por su espalda, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando los lugares donde mis manos se habían dedicado a deshacer los nudos minutos atrás. Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío, suplicante. Ahora entiendo por qué se enfada cuando yo trato de disimular mis gemidos; es insoportablemente sexy escucharle tan desesperado por mis caricias.

Cuando llegué al final de su espalda estuve tentado de detenerme durante ¿una milésima de segundo? antes de dejar que mi boca siguiese su camino. Besar la suave y tersa piel de sus nalgas era incluso mejor que hacerlo en su cuello. Magnus parecía incapaz de controlar sus gemidos, sumido hasta el borde en las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Que yo le estaba provocando.

—Mío. —Volvió a decir.

A veces creo que nuestra conexión rara-demoníaca hace que pueda leer mis pensamientos.

Mordí con delicadeza su nalga izquierda, concentrándome en ella mientras amasaba la derecha con mi mano. Joder, ahora entiendo también por qué le gusta tanto toquetearme el culo a la mínima ocasión.

—Alec. —Me llamó. Los gemidos parecieron ahogar sus palabras, por lo que volvió a intentarlo. —Alec.

Cesé todo movimiento por mi parte para darle tregua, sabiendo lo incómodo que es que tu mente esté tan nublada que seas incapaz de pedir lo que de verdad ansías. Magnus sin embargo sonó enfadado cuando mi boca se alejó de su piel.

—Dentro. —Pidió.

—¿Eh? —Espera: ¿qué? Eso no… Él nunca me ha indicado que…

—Dentro. —Volvió a pedir mientras alzaba sus caderas levemente, como queriendo hacer hincapié en sus palabras.

—Dentro. —Me tocó el turno de gemir a mí.

Volví a descender mi rostro, esta vez haciendo que mis manos separasen sus glúteos para dejar a la vista mi objetivo. ¿Pero y si no lo hacía bien? Magnus había estado con miles de personas antes que conmigo, y yo no tenía ninguna experiencia en hacer esto. Lo único que podría hacer era tratar de imitar sus movimientos, tal y como hice la primera vez que intenté hacerle sexo oral. Lamentablemente sus manos, fuertemente aferradas a la almohada, no podrán guiarme esta vez para indicarme el ritmo.

—Criatura. —Pidió.

Cerré los ojos antes de lamer superficialmente los pliegues de su expuesta entrada. Siempre creí que llegado el momento de hacer algo así yo me echaría para atrás o estaría tan asqueado que vomitaría. Nunca pensé que mi cuerpo podría excitarse tanto simplemente por un simple lametón.

Llegados a este punto ya ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar sus gemidos, que supuse que se habían hecho más ruidosos al notar cómo el temblor de su cuerpo también aumentaba. Pero por primera vez no me centré en dar placer a Magnus, sino en darme placer a mí mismo; de hacerlo a mi manera. No sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o si tendría que hacerlo más fuerte, más lento o más suave. Sentía cómo sus músculos se contraían contra mi lengua cuando ésta entraba en su cuerpo y durante unos gloriosos minutos me imaginé a mí mismo penetrando el glorioso cuerpo que tenía debajo de mí.

Cuando mi cerebro volvió a conectarse al mundo real pude apreciar por primera vez la reacción de Magnus. Era incapaz de ver su cara desde esta posición y, por mucho que me hubiese gustado verla, me negaba a alejar mi boca del lugar donde estaba. Lo que sí pude apreciar fue el sudor que bañaba toda su piel, intensificando el olor a sándalo en el aire.

Mi erección dolía intensamente. Necesitaba masturbarme, pero por algún motivo eso me pareció asqueroso en aquel momento. Tenía que tocarle a él. Mis manos ahora solo podían tocarle a él.

Sin abandonar la tarea de mi lengua en ningún momento usé una de mis manos para alzar sus caderas lo suficiente como para que su erección quedase al alcance de mi mano libre. Ni siquiera pude bombear ese caliente trozo de carne una tercera vez antes de que él llegase a su orgasmo.

Magnus no gritó como yo solía hacer, sino que dejó que su cuerpo se quedase laxo sobre el colchón. Finalmente di una última lamida a mi precioso manjar antes de volver a recorrer a la inversa el camino que había hecho anteriormente, volviendo a detenerme a lamer las marcas de mordedura en su cuello.

—_Cintaku_. —Dijo él. Era la primera vez que Magnus pronunciaba esa palabra sin que yo estuviese todavía inmerso en la neblina del sexo, por lo que en el fondo era la primera vez que podía escucharla claramente.

—¿Qué significa? —Le pregunté antes de depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Él cerró sus ojos, ignorando mi pregunta ya fuera voluntaria o involuntariamente. Su respiración finalmente se acompasó, dejándome claro que se había quedado completamente agotado. Lamentablemente, y por mucha satisfacción que mi mente sintiese por haberle dejado en aquel estado, mi cuerpo seguía necesitando atención.

Me alejé de la calidez de su cuerpo y bajé de la cama, dirigiéndome al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí para no molestarle.

Dejé que el agua de la ducha comenzase a caer para que fuese adoptando la temperatura idónea mientras yo me acercaba hasta el armarito a coger toallas limpias. Mierda: al final sí tendré que usar la maldita ropa nueva.

..

Magnus parecía un corderito degollado cuando volví a entrar en la habitación. Seguía desnudo, y estaba sentado al borde de la cama mirándome con expresión de arrepentimiento.

—Te he escuchado desde aquí. —Me dijo mientras yo me acercaba hasta el armario, donde escogí la camisa más simple que pude encontrar. Valga decir que incluso así era demasiado para mí. —Estabas gimiendo.

Sentí mi rostro calentarse ante aquello. Lo cual es una tremenda idiotez teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de mis gemidos (el noventa y nueve por ciento, básicamente) los provocaba él.

—Siento haberte despertado. —Le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. —¿Te has alimentado bien?

Otra pregunta idiota por mi parte cuando yo podía sentir que estaba mucho más fuerte de lo que había estado desde hacía tiempo. Su gesto, sin embargo, se volvió incluso más grave, mirándome casi con dolor.

—Eso no es lo que yo-… Yo debería haber-… Tú no-… —Magnus parecía incapaz de terminar una sola frase. Eso no era algo típico suyo, sino mío ¿Hoy era el día del cambio de roles y nadie me había avisado de ello?

Un grito proveniente del salón llegó a nuestros oídos en ese momento. Supongo que Will ya ha venido y está teniendo una de sus maravillosas disputas con Jace. Genial.

—Dúchate y vístete tranquilo. —No me gustaba dejarle en este estado tan anormal en él, pero tampoco quería que echaran abajo mi casa. Y si esos dos estaban discutiendo no tardarían en venir a molestar, por lo que no podríamos conversar tranquilos igualmente. —Te amo.

Besé sus labios una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

..

Magnus no salió a comer, lo que me llevó a pensar que finalmente se había acostado a dormir ahora que su hambre estaba saciada.

—¿Vamos? —Me preguntó Jem.

Miré con desconfianza a Will y Jace, sentados uno a cada lado de Isabelle en el nuevo sofá. Ya no sé ni cuántos sofás distintos han pasado por aquí en el último mes.

—Vale. —Le contesté mientras asentía. Jem abrió la puerta de casa para mí y esperó a que yo saliese primero. No, en serio: ¿qué ha visto un caballero como él en Will?

—Volveremos dentro de un rato. —Avisó Jem.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que alguno de ellos notase que nos habíamos ido hasta horas más tarde.

..

Se nos había hecho más tarde que otras veces. Cuando llegamos de nuevo al ático Isabelle se había ido a dormir y Jace ya se había marchado hace rato. Will nos miraba con el mismo rostro enfurruñado que yo supuse tendría Magnus cuando me viera llegar.

Ambos ser marcharon tras una escueta despedida y quedamos para reunirnos de nuevo el domingo, cuando mis padres habían acordado dejarnos a Max y Cecily también podría venir (para el disgusto de Will).

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo mientras me internaba en el pasillo. O bien Magnus estaba realmente enfadado… o estaba dormido. No pude evitar que la ternura me embargara cuando lo vi acurrucado en mi cama, abrazando con fuerza uno de los horteras almohadones con volantes que había comprado la semana pasada.

Dejé la chaqueta sobre una silla muy ornamentada de la que no me había percatado hasta ahora y me acerqué hasta donde él se encontraba. Su respiración escapaba pos sus labios entreabiertos, haciendo un sonido muy parecido al que hacía Iglesia, el gato de Jem, cuando dormía.

Tuve que contener mis ganas de acariciar su rostro para evitar la posibilidad de despertarle. ¿Siquiera se habría despertado desde que me fui?

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —Me preguntó nada más entrar yo en la cocina a la mañana siguiente.

Pues mira, va a resultar que sí se había despertado cuando no estuve.

—Buenos días a ti también. —Me serví una taza de café (comprobando antes que el olor fuese el correcto, lo que me indicaría que se trataba del mismo café que yo había preparado la tarde anterior y no algo hecho por mi hermana) y estiré mi brazo para hacerme con un croissant. Magnus me pegó un manotazo antes de que yo pudiese acceder al dulce. —¡Ey!

—¿A qué hora llegaste?

—A las once, papá. —Besé sus labios mimosamente.

No sé qué demonios me pasaba hoy, pero me había levantado con ganas de ser extremadamente empalagoso. Si Magnus hubiese estado en la cama cuando desperté seguramente hubiese decidido no ir a la universidad y quedarme todo el día acostado abrazándole. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Mucho.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí durante tanto tiempo a no ser que sea por la universidad. —Asentí con mi cabeza efusivamente, obviamente burlándome de sus palabras. —¡Alec! —Me llamó él la atención. Me fijé en la expresión dolida de su rostro; la misma que ayer. —¡Esto es serio! Creí que tú te habías… Creí que…

El tartamudeo otra vez. Esto no es normal.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —No tenía necesidad de alimentarse, lo sabía. ¿Entonces qu-?

—Tú no eres solo un simple alimento para mí. —Su rostro parecía al borde de la histeria. —No eres solo sexo, Alec. Eres mi criatura. Eres… Eres… ¡joder! —Gritó pegándole un fuerte puñetazo a la encimera.

Un grito escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo cuando escuché el chasquido y segundos después vi cómo el mármol cedía bajo su puño, resquebrajado.

Magnus me miró con horror.

—No voy a hacerte daño. —Aseguró. —No te asustes de mí.

¿Asustarme?

—Magnus, —Me acerqué a él con cautela, temiendo que pudiese volver a hacerse daño a sí mismo. — ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Mi ansia de mimos volvió a mí cuando me abrazó. Suspiré contra su pecho mientras él me acunaba entre sus brazos como si yo fuese un bebé llorón. Si no me equivoco el que está teniendo berrinches, por una vez, es él.

—Ayer gocé tanto contigo… —Su nariz se enterró en mi pelo, aspirando mi aroma. Gracias al Ángel mi rostro estaba fuera de su vista, ya que no tenía ni idea del tono de granate que habría adquirido mientras recordaba lo sucedido. —Estabas tan suelto y tan… Mi criatura, estuviste perfecto.

Eso es bueno. La primera vez que le hice un oral fue un auténtico desastre, así que supongo que esto compensa un poco la balanza a mi favor.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —La respuesta llegó a mi mente en ese momento y cayó sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría. —¿Estás molesto porque yo fui quien…? —Fui incapaz de terminar la frase, tremendamente avergonzado por la situación. —Lo siento.

Mi disculpa sonó como un sollozo. La cursilería podía transformarse en sensiblería, al parecer. Genial.

Magnus me separó de él y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Alec? —Escuché el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Isabelle, supongo. Debe haberla despertado el ruido de a encimera al romperse. Su escuela de moda tiene más días de fiesta que días laborales. —¿Por qué siempre tan bajo concepto sobre ti mismo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que vales?

El ruido de otra puerta al cerrarse me indicó que Isabelle sabía perfectamente que estábamos teniendo una conversación importante y que como buena hermana menor había fingido encerrarse en su cuarto para poder escucharnos sin ser descubierta. Quizás en otro momento me habría importado.

—Eso no es cierto. —Soy una persona realista, simplemente.

—¿Por qué no te quejaste ayer? Me diste placer a mí, hiciste que tuviese el mejor orgasmo que recuerdo haber tenido en mucho tiempo y yo en lugar de hacer algo por aliviarte a ti dejé que te fueses al baño a desfogarte tú solito. —¿Era por eso? ¿Toda esta conversación absurda por eso? No tiene sentido. —Te traté como si no fueses más que un trozo de carne.

Por primera vez yo no me había sentido así. Después de nuestra conversación sobre mis sentimientos me había sentido seguro y creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que él pareciese tan absolutamente preocupado porque yo hubiese podido sentirme mal era absolutamente dulce.

—No lo hiciste. También fue perfecto para mí.

Nunca pensé que un sonrojo pudiese ser tan evidente en una piel oscura como la suya. Bueno, sinceramente nunca había pensado que lo vería sonrojarse.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó esperanzado. —¿Te…gustó?

—¿Cómo podría no haberme gustado? Me encanta tu sabor y la sensación de tenerte bajo mi cuerpo temblando de placer. —Dos gemidos ahogados llegaron a mis oídos por unas palabras que ni yo mismo podía creerme que acabase de pronunciar. —Te amo.

Otros dos sonidos de satisfacción. Como mi hermana no se calle la encierro en su cuarto bajo llave. Una cosa es espiar a tu hermano y otra muy distinta es dejar que sepa que le estás espiando. Esa mocosa tiene una mente diabólica y enfermiza ¿cómo puede ser que no sea ella la Candidata?

Al fin su arrebatadora sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras esta vez era Magnus quien parecía necesitar mimos. Volví a besar sus labios con dulzura mientras sentía cómo él me correspondía gustosamente.

Otro suspiro.

—Espérame. —Le dije mientras me separaba de él con mucha dificultad. —Voy a matar a mi hermana y vuelvo.

..

Cuando Magnus me besó de repente como si fuese la última vez que nos veríamos supe al instante a qué se debía. Al menos me gusta comprobar de vez en cuando que yo no soy el único celoso inmaduro de la relación. Sea cual sea esta "relación".

Sebastian detuvo en seco su camino hacia nosotros y lanzó una mirada envenenada a Magnus. Creo que a estas alturas está bastante claro que Sebastian no está enfadado con mi íncubo por mí, sino porque Magnus le pone de los nervios. Con el carácter tan infantil que muestra frente a mi compañero tampoco es que eso me extrañe.

—Te recogeré a la salida.

—No tienes por qué. —Su ceja se alzó de esa forma teatral que hasta que le conocí pensé que solo Jace efectuaba a la perfección. Debe de ser cosa de los egocéntricos narcisistas. Ahora que me doy cuenta a Will también se le da bastante bien.

—Te recogeré a la salida. —Repitió antes de darme un último beso.

—Te amo.

Su hermosa sonrisa me acompañó durante todo el día. Ale, otro día de clases perdidas.

..

¿Dónde está Magnus? Sebastian me ha dejado un paraguas y gracias a eso la tromba de agua que está cayendo no me ha calado hasta los huesos, pero igualmente el frío está haciendo mella en mí.

Cuando finalmente se cumple la hora y media esperando me decido a volver a casa, preocupado porque algo malo haya podido pasarle.

..

Y como no podía ser de otro modo el paraguas se rompió nada más bajar del metro. Si eres tan torpe como yo tres manzanas corriendo bajo la lluvia se convierte en un infierno.

Entro en casa lo más aprisa posible temiendo que finalmente mis suposiciones sobre su estado hubiesen fallado y Magnus esté tan débil que no pueda ni moverse. O algo peor.

El alivio que me recorre cuando lo veo sentado en el sofá riéndose como un idiota de unos gritos provenientes de la cocina es enorme.

—Gracias al Ángel. —Magnus por fin parece percatarse de mi presencia y mira con horror el reloj antes de mirarme a mí. El horror pasa a la preocupación cuando me mira de arriba abajo. Debo de estar hecho un asco. —Creí que te había pasado algo.

Magnus se pone en pie en un segundo y se dirige hacia mí a toda prisa.

—Quieto. —Lo detuve antes de que pudiese tocarme. Parecía dolido por mi reacción, pero de inmediato se recompuso e intentó volver a abrazarme. —Estate quieto. —Volví a repetirle mientras lo esquivaba por los pelos. —No quiero mojarte, podrías enfermar y no necesitas eso.

Los gritos de la cocina parecen haberse detenido y ahora otros tres pares de ojos me miran a conciencia. Genial.

—Hola. —Saludo al anormal trío de bichos raros. Hasta ahora no me había percatado que cada uno de ellos es de una especie distinta, qué cosas.

—Hola. —Respondieron al unísono Jem y Tessa.

—Pareces un pollo mojado. —Yo también te quiero, Will. —¿No llevabas paraguas?

Alcé el paraguas de Sebastian para que pudiese verlo.

—Se me ha roto viniendo de camino.

Una carcajada tremendamente parecida a la de Jace escapó de sus labios.

—Qué idiota. —Se carcajeó.

—¿Hay alguien que no le resulte idiota a usted, señor Herondale?

—Yo mismo. —Rezongó él. —Y Jem, de vez en cuando.

Una discusión mucho más calmada pero igualmente irritante volvió a comenzar. Le lancé a Jem mi mirada de más sentido pésame mientras él se apoyaba contra la pared con abatimiento. Mira que es complicado hacer que Jem se harte de una cosa…

—Perdóname. —Me había olvidado por completo de Magnus hasta que sentí su calidez rodeándome.

Tuve que luchar contra mis ganas de dejar que me abrazara y quedarme a salvo entre sus brazos. No sé si los íncubos pueden enfermarse, pero prefiero no correr el riesgo con Magnus. Bastante débil está ya por culpa de querer protegerme y que siga siendo humano.

—No estoy enfadado, tranquilo. Espera a que me seque, ¿vale? —Me alejé de sus brazos y le lancé una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de marcharme lo más aprisa posible hacia mi habitación para poder quitarme de una vez el maldito helor del cuerpo.

..

—Siento mucho haberte dejado tirado.

—Como vuelvas a pedirme perdón una vez más te juro que te mando a dormir al sillón.

—Sabes que yo no necesito dormir.

—No, pero lo haces igualmente.

Magnus se echó incluso más hacia atrás, apretujando más su espalda contra mi pecho. Mi brazo se apretó con más fuerza en su cintura al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su nuca.

—Te amo.

Es curioso cómo en un único día había pasado de estar asustado de esas dos palabras a repetirlas hasta la saciedad. Quizá dentro de un tiempo Magnus se acostumbrase a ellas y carecerían de importancia, pero de momento parecía tremendamente feliz cada vez que se lo decía.

Magnus se removió entre mis brazos hasta conseguir darse la vuelta y quedar cara a cara. Parece que finalmente haber conseguido una cama más grande no ha servido de nada, ya que sigue apretujándose contra mí todo el rato.

—Repítelo. —Pidió. —Quiero verte mientras lo dices.

—Te amo. —Repetí mientras volvía a pasar mi brazo por su cintura.

Él emitió un pequeño ronroneo adorable antes besarme.

—Eres una preciosidad. —Todo mi cuerpo se tensó ante aquellas palabras. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué? ¿Si te digo que eres un monstruo mutante completamente horrendo dejarás de mirarme mal?

—Puede…

—Pues lo siento, pero no puedo.

Otro beso, mucho más largo y dulce que el anterior.

—Eres precioso, mi dulce criatura. —Su cuerpo desnudo se colocó sobre mí, sacándome un gemido encantado cuando noté su erección contra mi muslo. —Mío.

* * *

**Estoy tan hambrienta que ahora mismo no puedo pensar en ninguna de las estúpidas tonterías que suelo poner por aquí.**  
**Como siempre, contestaré a los reviews del capi anterior dentro de un ratito **

**¡gracias de nuevo por seguir leyéndome ! n.n**


	15. 7B

**Al final he tardado un día más de lo que pretendía.**  
**Definitivamente no he tenido tiempo para nada esta semana, pero al menos he podido acabar el capi para hoy y he sido de capaz de incluir todo lo que pretendía. Eso me hizo feliz (?)**  
**Dada mi extraordinaria falta de tiempo disponible me temo que no tengo muy claro cuándo actualizaré. Seguiré intentando hacerlo cada semana, pero no puedo saber si esto se mantendrá. Igualmente intentaré seguir actualizando los jueves o viernes. Ya queda poquito, al fin y al cabo n.n**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**..**

**_*Rumiko No Haru:_ ¡Yep! No te preocupes, es bueno leerte de nuevo n.n  
Espero que todo en la escuela te haya ido bien y que estés feliiiiiz por las vacaciones (ahora hay vacaciones, ¿no? Ando un pelín desconectada del mundo académico T_T)  
Gracias por haber seguido leyendo la historia, eres un amor n.n  
¡Un abrazo de pato patosoooo!**

**_*Shingryu Inazuma:_ Pues claaaaro que Magnus fue pasivo, mujer. En tatísimos años el "muchacho" tuvo tiempo de hacer de todo xD  
Aunque como nunca lo había mencionado puede dar pie a equivocaciones jajaja Pero sí: yo veo tanto a Alec como a Magnus en ambas posiciones. Son tan lindos siempre *-*  
D:  
¡Malditos de la interpol! ¡Yo soy mucho más importante que esos delincuentes! Cuando domine el mundo te pondré a ti de líder de mi servicio secreto, que está claro que sí tienes una idea correcta de lo que es realmente importante, jums.  
Como siempre gracias por pasarte a leer y tus lindas palabras ^^  
¡Abrazos!  
**

**.**

* * *

Mi criatura no estaba en la cama cuando me desperté. Durante unos segundos permanecí tranquilo mientras me desperezaba y dejaba que la bruma del sueño desapareciese por completo de mi mente. Después recordé lo sucedido hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Ayer Alec había tenido un buen día. No podía estar demasiado tiempo en pie y desde luego no tenía casi fuerzas, pero estar sentado no parecía molestarle y estuvo más feliz de lo normal mientras nos pasábamos el día acurrucados hablando de tonterías. Definitivamente fue el mejor día que recuerdo haber tenido. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta mi edad, es decir mucho.

Cuando salí de la habitación escuché ruidos procedentes de la planta baja. En mi ansia de encontrar a mi frágil criatura pasé por alto incluso el hecho de que mis pies se paseaban descalzos en contacto con una moqueta que parecía no haberse limpiado a fondo hacía mucho. Tendré que sermonear a Ragnor sobre esto. Cuando vuelva de Nueva York, claro está.

Mi hermoso humano parecía tan consciente como yo de que el brujo no se atrevería a volver por aquí en unos días. Hoy hacía un día más soleado de lo normal en Londres, lo que agradecí silenciosamente cuando me percaté de cómo la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana iluminaba su pálido cuerpo semidesnudo. Mi criatura estaba tan concentrado tratando de alcanzar las tazas colocadas en un estante a bastante altura que ni tan siquiera percibió mi magnífica presencia. Su brazo derecho estaba apoyado sobre la encimera para proporcionarle equilibrio, pero temblaba de tal forma que estaba claro que de un momento a otro acabaría pegándose un buen golpe.

—Buenos días. —Susurré contra su oído. Mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura me permitió sentir con deleite cómo su cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío.

—Buenos días. —Su rostro se ladeó ligeramente para darme un beso en la mejilla, provocándome un cálido sentimiento de ternura.

—No deberías haber bajado tú solo. —Fui capaz de ver su mueca de disgusto durante tan solo unos segundos antes de que él volviese a girar su rostro. —Me he asustado cuando me he despertado y no estabas a mi lado.

—No tengo cinco añitos, ¿sabes? Creo que puedo bajar unas escaleras sin matarme en el proceso.

—¿En el estado en el que estás? —Tras observar sus fútiles intentos durante unos segundos más finalmente me decidí a alargar yo mismo el brazo y alcanzarle una taza. —Lo dudo.

Alexander me arrebató el recipiente de las manos de mala manera y se dirigió a la cafetera para verter café en ella. Acto seguido se llevó la taza a la boca y bebió. Café puro. Puaj. No pienso volver a besarle hasta que se lave los dientes a conciencia.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor, papá. —Me contestó burlonamente mientras seguía bebiendo pequeños sorbitos del amargo líquido. —Gracias por preocuparte.

He conocido a millones de humanos y me he alimentado de miles de ellos. ¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan indefenso cuando estoy frente a él? Pelo negro, ojos azules y piel pálida. Es una combinación extraña, pero incluso así me he encontrado con cientos de humanos así. Ragnor tenía razón cuando me dijo que Alexander no tiene nada de especial, y sin embargo es el único ser que me ha hecho sentir tan absolutamente completo.

—Fue todo por mi culpa. —Arrepentirse no sirve para nada, eso es algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Si cometes un error puedes tratar de resolverlo, intentar no volver a cometerlo o simplemente dejarlo pasar y seguir con tu vida. Poner su vida en peligro es uno de los errores más grandes que he cometido nunca, y me desquicia sentirme mal por ello. — Nunca debí permitir que sucediese algo así.

Su mirada sigue fija en mí, observándome por encima de la humeante taza de café. No parece enfadado por lo que sucedió aquella noche, y ayer tampoco estaba enojado por cómo traté de sustraerle información de una manera tan poco ortodoxa. Normalmente mi criatura suele enfadarse por tonterías que cualquier otro pasaría por alto, pero al parecer a él eso de que casi lo maten y le extorsionen no le parece motivo de disgusto.

—Lo cierto es que sí fue culpa tuya. Debiste contarme lo que sucedía hace mucho tiempo. Si yo hubiese conocido todos los riesgos o hubiese estado preparado quizá hubiese podido evitar que las cosas llegasen tan lejos. —Alexander apuró lo que quedaba del oscuro líquido y se movió hasta mi lado para dejar la taza en el fregadero. No me tomó por sorpresa, pero siguió siendo sumamente agradable cuando sus brazos rodearon mi nuca y tiró de mí para unir nuestros labios. —Me prometiste que no me ocultarías nada más.

Curiosamente el sabor amargo del café sabía a gloria si provenía de su boca. Acaricié su mejilla con ternura, a lo que él respondió ladeando su cabeza para rozar su perfecta piel contra mis dedos. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras él suspiraba con deleite. Precioso.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

—Eso me dijiste la última vez.

Lo que también es cierto. Antes sentía que cualquier mínima presión por mi parte podría hacer que mi criatura acabase rompiéndose. Su mente, sin embargo, parece poder procesar con mucha facilidad los cambios y adaptarse a ellos. He escuchado en más de una ocasión de situaciones en las que nuestro Consejo ha tenido que resetear la memoria de algún humano porque a alguno de los nuestros se le acabó yendo de las manos. Los nefilim cada vez parecen vigilarnos con más ahínco, y eso no ha hecho más que empeorar desde que saben a quien tengo yo ahora entre mis brazos.

—No más secretos. —Su rostro se iluminó cuando sonrió; sus ojos pareciendo dos hermosas joyas resplandecientes. Qué endiabladamente cursi es esto de tener sentimientos, ya ni lo recordaba. —Eso va por los dos, ¿entendido? Tú tampoco podrás esconderme nada.

Su sonrisa se volvió irónica, como queriendo decir «¿en serio?».

—Prometido.

Noté cómo poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo conforme la mía se iba ampliando. Mi criatura trató de romper su abrazo sobre mi cuello, pero yo no se lo permití. Empujé con delicadeza su cuerpo contra la encimera, acorralándolo ente ésta y mi cuerpo. Tenerlo acorralado es algo que me excita sobremanera. Sus ojos se amplían con anticipación mientras todo su cuerpo se tensa. Sus sonrosados labios se abren tratando de emitir pequeñas quejas pero el sonrojo que muestra su pálida piel me evidencia que no soy el único que disfruta de la situación.

Mi dulce criatura era virgen antes de que yo lo tomase, pero parece que he hecho que se vuelva un gran partidario de mantener relaciones sexuales a todas horas. Es increíble lo satisfecho que me siento por éste hecho. Mi criatura desea el sexo; mi Alexander me desea a mí, sin que el hecho de ser un maldito demonio sexual influya en absoluto.

—Toda la verdad, ¿no es así? —Confundir sus sentidos es una buena forma de salir del paso. Acabo de prometerle que le contaré todo, pero no he dicho nada de cuándo lo haré. —Responderás a todo sinceramente y sin dejar que tu esplendido y maravilloso sentido común intervenga.

Noté cómo tragaba con fuerza mientras desviaba su mirada hacia cualquier cosa que estuviera lejos de mí.

—Sí. —Respondió, todavía evitando mi mirada.

Mi cuerpo se apretó más contra el suyo, logrando sacar un gruñido necesitado de mis labios y un pequeño gemido de los suyos. Alexander volvió a tratar de desenredar sus brazos, y esta vez lo dejé, quedándome gratamente complacido cuando él apoyó ambas manos sobre mi pecho desnudo. Ni tan siquiera me hizo falta decirle qué era lo que no me había gustado de su respuesta para que él volviera a dármela, en esta ocasión de forma adecuada.

—Sí. —Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Tuve que contener mis ansias de comenzar a acariciar su delicioso cuerpo, por lo que apreté con fuerza mis manos, que se aferraban a la encimera de mármol para evitar que mi criatura tratase de escapar. Bueno, realmente yo sabía que lo último en lo que pensaba él ahora mismo era en huir de mí, pero igualmente era una medida de seguridad. Por si acaso hoy estaba rebelde.

Aunque obviamente no era el caso.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga aquí mismo, sobre la cocina de Ragnor? —Alexander gimió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con placer.

—¿Tienes alguna especie de fetiche extraño con hacer el amor en la cocina? —"Hacer el amor". Esas tres simples palabras no deberían haberme encendido como lo hicieron, pero así fue. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no tomarlo en ese mismo instante,

Y yo no tengo ningún fetiche con las cocinas. Tengo un fetiche con poder disfrutar de su cuerpo en cualquier sitio, en general.

—¿Quieres que te haga el amor —Paladeé esas tres palabras en mi boca con gusto mientras proseguía con mi plan sin hacer caso alguno a su comentario anterior. — aquí, donde Ragnor podría entrar en cualquier momento y pillarnos? Nada de mentiras, criatura.

Su rostro se volvió incluso más rojo de lo que ya estaba, aunque en esta ocasión dominó sus instintos y no desvió la mirada. Sus ojos, que parecían más grandes y brillantes de lo normal, me miraban fijamente cuando me contestó.

—Sí.

—Mi pequeño gatito en celo… —Ronroneé contra sus labios antes de unirlos con los míos. Como queriendo hacer honor a mis palabras mi criatura curvó las manos y dejó que sus uñas arañaran superficialmente la piel expuesta de mi pecho. —¿Siempre has sido así de- ?

El horroroso tono del teléfono fijo de Ragnor sonó en aquel momento. Miré a mi maravillosa y estimulada criatura todavía temblando de excitación entre mis brazos y estuve a punto de dejarlo pasar. Luego recordé que Catarina debía llamarme para concretar cuándo volver a revisar a Alexander y mi mente volvió a centrarse. Su salud mucho más importante que mi deseo. Aunque no parece ser más importante que el suyo, ya que mi criatura me dedicó un tierno puchero cuando me alejé de la calidez de su cuerpo para ir a responder la llamada.

Cuando coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja y escuché a quien pertenecía la voz quise pegarme un tiro por imbécil. Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque sabía que un arma de fuego humana no podría hacerme ningún tipo de daño significativo.

—Te juro que como no sea importante nadie va a impedir que te deje encadenado a un árbol mientras el sol se alza sobre el cielo. —Malditos chupasangres… De entre todos los seres mágicos que conviven en este mundo los vampiros siempre han sido los que menos me gustan. Quizá porque muchas veces los humanos incultos se han atrevido a compararme con uno de esos seres inferiores.

—Te echarías a la Clave encima si eso sucediese.

—¿Crees que a la clave le importaría una mierda la desaparición de uno de los tuyos? Estarían contentos de poder librarse de algunos de vosotros sin verse ellos mismo involucrados y faltar a vuestros ridículos Acuerdos. —Toda criatura mágica sabe que los Acuerdos son un simple formalismo barato y que la rivalidad entre los nefilim y los submundos sigue desarrollándose en las sombras.

—Ragnor se enfadaría contigo si algo me sucediese por tu culpa.

—Ragnor tampoco me tiene precisamente contento en estos momentos. Puede que con tu muerte pudiésemos estar en paz. —Necesito volver con mi criatura. AHORA. —Como no me digas para qué cojones has llamado te juro que-

Un sonoro gemido me desconcentró por completo y me hizo olvidar la conversación.

—Ragnor se está quedando en mi casa, pero quiere que sepas que ambos iremos allí mañana por la tarde. No quiere que luego le recrimines nada ni que te enfurezcas cuando nos veas aparecer. —Sus palabras llegaban como murmullos a mis oídos. Como quien escucha ladrar a un perro y sabe que algo dice aunque no comprenda el qué. —Dice que tu mundano quedó bastante traumatizado por cierta escena comprometedora en la que os encontró, y ciertamente: creo que a él también le ha afectado bastante aunque trate de ocultarlo. Hace unos minutos me ha preguntado que si-

El murmullo siguió sonando a través del teléfono cuando dejé el auricular sobre la mesita auxiliar y me dirigí hacia la perfección hecha carne. El pecho de mi criatura se encontraba apoyado sobre la fría superficie de la encimera mientras su parte inferior, completamente despojada de cualquier estorbosa prenda, se ofrecía a mí como un suculento manjar. Delicioso.

—Realmente debes estar en celo como para hacerme esto, criatura.

Alexander movió la cabeza para tratar de hacer contacto visual conmigo, pero su posición le impidió conseguirlo hasta que prácticamente estuve tras él. Su desgastado suéter seguía en su sitio, pero su ropa interior habían desaparecido por completo de mi vista, ofreciéndome algo mucho más apetecible de contemplar. Igualmente a mí me seguía pareciendo que portaba demasiada ropa.

—Si supieses lo que estás provocando en mí ahora mismo…

—¿Me deseas a mí o necesitas alimentarte? —Preguntó mientras yo me deshacía de la única y molesta prenda que me cubría en esos momentos.

—Mi tierna criatura… —Finalmente pude hacer lo que había estado ansiando y mis manos acariciaron su piel. Su cuerpo enteró tembló cuando usé mis manos para colocarlo en una mejor posición, logrando que sus caderas quedasen a ras del borde de la superficie, tomando una postura perfecta para lo que no tardaría demasiado en llegar. —Te deseo como nunca he deseado a ningún otro humano.

Como si de un animal se tratase, mi criatura me dio un obsequio cuando recibió la respuesta correcta: sus caderas se sacudieron, moviéndose de la forma precisa para frotarse contra mi erección. Sentí cómo mi excitación superaba los límites de lo imaginable cuando él volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y pude notar lo resbaladizo que se encontraba el interior de sus glúteos. Mi vista se desvió hasta sus manos, donde me fijé con más atención ahora que sabía lo que estaba buscando. Los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban húmedos, cubierto de ese líquido viscoso que, literalmente, me ayudaba a entrar al paraíso.

—Eres perfecto, _Cintaku. _—Sus labios se abrieron en un grito mudo cuando lo penetré hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

Sus caderas no tardaron en moverse buscando más contacto, pero yo en ese momento lo primero que necesitaba era poder tener acceso a más de su piel. La tela de su raído suéter cedió con facilidad bajo la fuerza de mis manos, rajándose por la mitad para dejar al descubierto la piel desnuda de su espalda. Joder, incluso su espalda es sexy.

Alexander abrió sus zafiros, que habían permanecido cerrados desde que mis manos rozaron su piel, y supe al instante que alguna queja sobre haber roto su ropa iba a salir de sus labios. Roté mis caderas perezosamente, rozando su próstata en el proceso. Mi criatura pareció olvidar cualquier otra cosa mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse y sus labios dejaban escapar excitantes gemidos.

Posicioné mis manos solo unos centímetros más abajo que las suyas para hacerme de apoyo mientras comenzaba a embestirle con lentitud. Cuando me incliné todo lo que esta posición me permitía para no dejar de penetrarle besé su espalda a la altura de su columna vertebral. Su respiración se hizo más pesada mientras mi erección seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo al tiempo que mis labios mimaban toda la piel que eran capaces de alcanzar.

—Magnus. —Rogó, pronunciando mi nombre a duras penas, esforzándose para pronunciar las palabras entre medias de sus gemidos.

—¿Lo quieres más rápido, criatura? —Como única repuesta sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás ansiosamente.

Recosté mi pecho sobre su espalda, repartiendo pequeños besos por su nuca mientras comenzaba a moverme con dureza. Mi humano arañaba el frío mármol, quizás intentando calmar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Mis manos descendieron hasta sus caderas, apoyándome en ellas mientras tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia atrás. De su boca escapó el mismo sonido de protesta que amenazaba con salir de la mía propia al sentirme privado de esa caliente y estrecha cavidad. Incapaz de seguir alejado de su cuerpo, lo hice ponerse en pie para volver a recostarlo sobre la encimera una vez que lo hube hecho girar. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi nuca, tirando de mi cabello hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron.

—Gracias. —Gimió contra mi boca. Lo sabía: él echaba tanto de menos mis labios como yo echaba en falta los suyos.

Enganché una de sus piernas en mi cadera y volví de nuevo a enterrarme en él. Los músculos de su interior parecían estar dándome la bienvenida, succionándome hacia dentro. Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniéndome erguido mientras seguía embistiéndole. Alec, por su parte, había vuelto a colocar sus manos en mi pecho mientras me arañaba suavemente con sus pequeñas garras de gatito bebé, mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que no hacían más que aumentar el ritmo de mis envestidas.

Eché de menos los rasguños una de sus manos cuando ésta abandonó mi pecho para dirigirse a su propia erección. A veces me siento egoísta al no ser yo quien le estimule, pero ver cómo él se toca a sí mismo es como una droga para mí. Saber que se masturba para desfogarse de lo que yo le provoco es excitante a la par que encantador. Sólo él podría provocarme de semejante manera.

..

—¿Los humanos entráis también en celo? —O puede que sea cosa de los Candidatos. Aunque yo no recuerdo haber estado nunca tan fogoso como lo estaba mi criatura.

Alexander ignoró mi comentario mientras acariciaba suavemente las marcas que sus arañazos había dejado en mi piel. Podría haber hecho que desaparecieran al instante, o simplemente que ni siquiera aparecieran. Lamentablemente he desarrollado cierta satisfacción por estar marcado por él.

—Tienes que volver a descansar. Yo me encargaré de hacerte la comida y todo lo qu-…Criatura, ¿me estás escuchando?

Sus labios depositaron un último beso en mi mejilla antes de que él se retirase unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

—No realmente. ¿Tengo la fuerza suficiente como para tener sexo contigo en la cocina pero no para salir a ver casas? —Su rostro trataba de mostrarse enfadado, pero había una luz en sus ojos que era incapaz de esconder. —Quiero que tú y yo podamos tener nuestro propio hogar.

Tener un hogar, uno verdadero, debe ser precioso. Y más aún si es con mi criatura quien lo compartiré.

—Tienes que descansar. —Nuestra futura casa no va a moverse de dondequiera que esté.

Su rostro no cambió ni un ápice. No parecía enfadado ni decepcionado, sino que seguía pareciendo simplemente feliz. ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Su felicidad repentina se debe a que hemos aclarado en gran medida la relación entre nosotros? ¿Por qué demonios no lo hice antes?

—Por favor.

—No, criatura.

—Estaré contigo. Si empiezo a sentirme débil tú podrás traerme aquí con tus truquitos de demonio súper poderoso. —Una risita escapó de mis labios. ¿"Demonio súper poderoso"? Nunca le he mostrado a mi criatura ni tan siquiera una décima parte de lo que puedo hacer. Aunque claro: comparado con la nula capacidad mágica de los humanos, lo poco que ha visto debe haber sido espléndido. —No tendremos que preocuparnos de teléfonos molestos ni de que Ragnor nos interrumpa.

Aquello sonaba increíblemente bien. Todavía sigo enfadado con Ragnor por su interrupción. Sé que no fue malintencionada y que mi amigo no comparte mis gustos bisexuales, pero me resultó extremadamente molesto que él viese a mi criatura desnudo, aunque fuese parcialmente. Por no hablar de la parte egoísta de mi cerebro, que insiste en meterme en la cabeza que si yo esa mañana hubiese podido terminar de saciar mi apetito con Alexander no hubiese perdido el control cuando estábamos en la cocina.

—He dicho que no. —Su seguridad seguirá siendo lo más importante. Incluso más que el sexo, por mucho que me duela.

Alexander me dedicó una mirada implorante que claramente había sido ensayada. ¿Quizás esta mañana antes de que yo me levantase? Porque nunca antes le había visto hacer tal cosa.

Me negué a dar mi brazo a torcer, por lo que mi criatura finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación. Otro suave beso fue depositado en mi mejilla antes de que su cuerpo definitivamente se separase del mío. Alexander comenzó a recoger las prendas de ropa que había esparcidas por el suelo y a colocárselas de nuevo. Tuve que desviar la vista para no ver semejante sacrilegio; un cuerpo así no debería cubrirse con nada. En ese momento él se desvió la vista, atrapándome con la mirada llena de animadversión por el crimen que acababa de cometer.

—Últimamente la ropa me parece incómoda. —Dejó caer como si tal cosa. Alexander tomó entre sus manos lo que quedaba del maltrecho suéter para mirarlo durante unos segundos antes de tirarlo al cubo de la basura que había bajo el fregadero.

—¿Y entonces por qué te has vestido? —Mi voz sonó más grave de lo normal, sobresaltándome.

—No quiero que Ragnor vuelva a verme desnudo. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza al decir aquello y noté la incomodidad en los ojos. Cierto; yo no fui a único al que afectó la interrupción del guisante verde. —No me gustó que él me viera.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que acercarme a él en dos grandes zancadas y abrazarlo contra mí. Alexander permaneció con las manos en mi pecho, de nuevo acariciando sus arañazos con mimo.

—Nadie que no sea yo volverá a verte desnudo. —Y aquello era una promesa. No permitiré que nadie disfrute de una vista que solo me pertenece a mí. Arrancaré los ojos de quien se atreva a-

—Yo tampoco quiero que nadie que no sea yo te vea a ti. —Su rostro se alzó hacia mí, con sus húmedos y suculentos labios pidiendo a gritos ser profanados por mi lengua.

—Nadie más que tú, mi criatura. —Le aseguré.

Alexander soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se alzaba ligeramente, quedando a escasos milímetros de mis labios. Podía sentir su roce, su textura. Las ansias de devorar aquella boca parecían querer consumirme. Pero él tenía algo en mente, lo sabía.

—¿No te gustaría que yo estuviese siempre desnudo? —Claro. Seré imbécil, ¡se trataba de eso! Hay veces en las que la retorcida mente de los humanos resulta más diabólica incluso que las nuestras. —Podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, donde y cuando nos diera la gana.

Sabía que no debía dejarme guiar por sus palabras, pero mi imaginación se dejó embelesar rápidamente. Mi criatura siempre ligero de ropa y disponible para mí, complaciente a mis deseos. Yo me encargaría de dejar lubricante en todas y cada una de las habitaciones para poder tomarlo en cualquier momento y lugar, en cualquier postura. Tal y como había sucedido en mi propia casa, en mi dimensión. Necesito volver a tener eso.

Mi entrepierna dio un tirón cuando me lo imaginé de nuevo abriendo las piernas para mí sobre la alfombra del salón, su pálida piel iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea.

—Tú no te pasearías siempre desnudo. —Él ya había ganado, y ambos lo sabíamos; pero igualmente debía prestar batalla hasta el último momento. —Te conozco y sé que no lo harías.

Alexander deslizó su boca hacia la derecha, donde se presionó, besando mi mejilla de forma húmeda, pasando su rosada lengua por ella.

—Puede que tengas razón… —Poco a poco se fue deslizando por mi cuerpo. Primero mi oído, mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis pezones… Definitivamente mi pequeño humano está en celo, y yo no pienso restringir sus deseos. — pero podría hacer cosas como esta más a menudo.

Sus labios se detuvieron en las marcas de sus arañazos, donde los dedos que las habían estado acariciando fueron sustituidos por su lengua. Ese maravilloso y húmedo apéndice lamiendo con deleite mi piel me hizo enloquecer por completo.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó refiriéndose a las marcas ¿Dolerme? Dejaría que mutilasen mi cuerpo entero si de esa forma consiguiese que él lamiese mis heridas como ahora.

—Puede… —Contesté en lugar del evidente y rotundo «no» que debería haber soltado.

La risa divertida que escapó de sus labios vibró contra mi piel, provocando escalofríos.

—No parece que esta parte de tu cuerpo sienta dolor alguno… —Una de sus manos descendió hacia mi miembro, acariciando la cabeza delicadamente con uno de sus dedos. Un gruñido de mi parte lo hizo alzar la vista. —¿Quieres que te toque?

Otro gruñido fue mi única respuesta.

¿Cómo puede volverme completamente loco solo con unas caricias? ¡Vivo del sexo, por los cuatro infiernos! He tenido a más personas en la cama de las que puedo recordar ¿y una pequeña lengua lamiendo mi piel y una cálida mano masajeando mis testículos pueden hacer esto en mí? Definitivamente soy un desastre como demonio.

Lo que estaba deseando desde el principio por fin sucedió y sus manos fueron sustituidas por su boca al tiempo que éstas comenzaba a masturbarme expertamente.

—Ve más desp-…¡Oh joder, criatura! —Tuve que apoyarme una vez más en la encimera porque mis piernas amenazaban con hacerme caer ¿Mis piernas temblando por algo tan simple como el sexo oral? ¿Qué está haciendo esta criatura conmigo? —Ve más lento, criatura. —Una fuerte sacudida, sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. —Quiero durar todo el tiempo posible.

No pude verla, pero estoy seguro de que una sonrisa se formó en su llena boquita.

Mocoso desobediente…

Su boca dejó libre mis genitales para inmediatamente después engullir mi erección. Incluso él pareció sorprendido durante unos minutos mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a sentirme en el fondo de su garganta, pero no tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse y comenzar a hacer maravillas con su boca.

Criatura desobediente…

Mi semen no tardó demasiado en llenar su boca. Mi criatura libero mi flácido miembro y se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas como un manso gatito. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente mientras tragaba el espeso líquido que tenía en su boca.

—Magnus, por favor. —Pidió.

Maldito humano manipulador…

—Vale: tú ganas. Vete a vestirte antes de que me arrepienta.

De entre todos los humanos he tenido que toparme con el único que puede dominarme a su antojo. Lo dicho: soy un fracaso como demonio.

..

—El tamaño de la parcela es de 2.627 m2, mientras que el de la vivienda es de 875. Como pueden apreciar está decorada con grandes firmas internacionalmente conocidas como... —Esta me gustaba incluso más que la anterior. Cuatro plantas, dos de ellas con todas las paredes completamente acristaladas. Las imágenes de mi criatura caminando desnudo por estos modernos pasillos vienen a mi mente y no puedo dejar de sonreír. —… la suite principal consta de 132 m2, incluyendo una sala de estar y un enorme vestidor que… —Mi criatura miraba hacia todas partes pareciendo algo perdido e incómodo ¿Quizá porque no he dejado que camine ni un solo segundo sin que mi brazo esté rodeando su cintura? No, sé que no es por eso. Él mismo accedió a dejar que yo fuese su apoyo con tal de poder salir a mirar viviendas. — … con el gimnasio, la sala de cine y el spa en el sótano.

—No hace falta que hable más, señor Blackthorn: ya estoy completamente convencido. —Dos pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas cuando sonrió alegremente. La heterocromía de sus ojos es fascinante, y la forma de sus orejas indica claramente su procedencia. No sabía que ahora las hadas se dedicaran a los negocios inmobiliarios. —Iremos a ver la última casa, pero creo que esta será la definitiva.

—Eso es estupendo. Síganme con el coche, entonces; —Cuando comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros para guiarnos hacia la salida no pude evitar fijarme en su espectacular figura. Una belleza digna de las hadas, ciertamente. —La otra casa no está demasiado lejos.

Noté cómo mi criatura se removía levemente y mis ojos se desviaron al instante del culo de Mark a mi hermoso humano. Alec mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto delante de nosotros, sumido en algún pensamiento que yo sabía que era autodestructivo por la manera en que sus zafiros carecían de calidez.

_—Yo te obligué a no estar con otros. Te supliqué que no buscaras a otros humanos. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo mirabas hoy a la gente en la calle? Crees que tienes una obligación hacia mí y por eso cumples mis estúpidos caprichos infantiles._

Mierda.

..

El viaje en coche no duró más de diez minutos, pero el silencio contemplativo en el que se había sumido Alexander y del cual yo era incapaz de sacarlo pese a mis múltiples intentos, hizo que me pareciese eterno. Ni siquiera dos días. No he sido capaz de mantenerle feliz durante dos días antes de que volviese a estar tan escondido en sí mismo como antes.

—Criatura, —Pedí. Rogué. Supliqué. Alexander no me miró, pero pareció reaccionar ante el tono necesitado de mi voz. — dime lo que sientes por mí, por favor.

Esta vez sí pareció reanimarse por completo. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal mientras me miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? —Los coches se habían detenido delante de una gran verja dorada y vi cómo Mark bajaba del suyo para dirigirse a nosotros. Él no importa. Es solo otro ser con una apariencia hermosa, nada más ¿Por qué Alexander no es capaz de comprenderlo?

—Por favor. —Los demonios no suplican. Yo no debería de estar suplicando por unas simples palabras salidas de un necio humano. Pero esas palabras no eran simples, y este humano no es como el resto.

Alexander alzó sus manos y acunó mi rostro con ellas. La preocupación marcaba sus facciones como siempre ocurría cuando sabía que algo iba mal conmigo. Él es el que está triste pero soy yo a quien consuelan. Horrible.

—Magnus: te amo. —Las emociones de los humanos son frágiles, y sus sentimientos son fácilmente volubles. No sé qué hubiese hecho si de repente él me hubiese dicho que ya no me amaba. —¿Qué te ocurre?

Que yo siento lo mismo por ti. Ocurre que incluso sabiendo lo que siento sigo siendo incapaz de decírtelo o demostrártelo. Ocurre que poco a poco sé que voy a ir perdiéndote.

—Nada. —Giré mi rostro hasta colocar mis labios bajo una de sus manos, depositando allí un beso. —Simplemente necesitaba oírlo.

Una tímida sonrisa surgió en sus labios, devolviendo la luz a todo su rostro.

—Puedo decírtelo siempre que quieras, —Se mordía la comisura de los labios con nerviosismo, avergonzado. —no es algo que tengas que suplicarme.

Mis dedos hicieron presión sobre sus labios para que dejase de morderlos. Mi deseo por besarle era enorme, pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría detenerme y acabaría llevándolo todo demasiado lejos.

—Vamos a ver la última, ¿vale? —Pude notar la decepción en su mirada mientras asentía y abría la puerta para salir. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que no era por no haberle besado, sino porque había pasado por alto sus hermosas palabras. ¿De verdad puedo siquiera pensar que él no se cansará de mí y se marchará? Y más cuando sepa toda la verdad sobre el hechizo que nos une. Mierda.

Mientras nos acercábamos pude vislumbrar cierta expresión de disconformidad en el rostro de Mark, aunque esta desapareció tan pronto como estuvimos a su lado y fui incapaz de reconocerla. Curioso.

—¿Vamos? —Dijo con su mejor sonrisa de vendedor.

Sigo sin comprender cómo Alexander puede siquiera pensar que una sonrisa así puede competir con una tan hermosa como la suya.

..

—…Y por supuesto el estanque que rodea la estructura de la casa a modo de foso no es su única parte acuática. Su antiguo propietario era un nadador profesional amante de su trabajo, lo que se demuestra con las cinco piscinas diferentes y el enorme estanque que están situadas en el terreno. Y eso sin contar la sexta piscina, que se encuentra en el interior y que visitaremos en seguida.

Con mi criatura solo he podido tener sexo bajo el agua en las bañeras que tenía mi casa que, pese a ser bastante amplias, no eran ni mucho menos lo mismo que una piscina. Mi criatura podría nadar desnudo mientras yo lo contemplo durante un rato hasta acabar perdiendo el control y tirarme al agua para penetrar con dureza ese hermoso-

—…finaliza con estas magníficas vistas del bosque desde el despacho principal.

Estuve a punto de darle al rubito un cheque con el importe completo en ese mismo instante. Y lo hubiese hecho si él no hubiese mirado fijamente a mi criatura mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Una genuinamente auténtica, encantadora y dulce sonrisa.

—Esto no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

Miré a Alexander, que se había sonrojado con fuerza mientras alternaba su mirada entre Mark y yo, indeciso.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ambos prometimos esta mañana? —Intenté ayudarle yo.

Mi criatura asintió levemente, todavía poco convencido.

—No me gusta ninguna.

¿Qué? ¡Pero si las cuatro han sido magníficas!

—Lo supe desde el mismo momento en que te vi. —Esa mirada apreciativa seguía impresa en su rostro, y a mí estaba consiguiendo ponerme histérico.

Cuando durante nuestra primera visita lo descubrí lanzando miradas furtivas hacia nosotros asumí rápidamente que me miraba a mí. Saber que no es en mi persona en quien está interesado no ataca a mi ego, sino a mis nervios. Como se le ocurra siquiera acercarse a más de cinco metros de mi criatura pienso aplastar al maldito orejas picudas.

—Sé de algo que podría gustarte más.

—Pues entonces vamos. —Le contesté secamente antes de que Alexander pudiese abrir la boca.

Noté la mirada curiosa de mi criatura clavada en mí durante el camino hasta el coche, pero fue lo suficientemente discreto como para no preguntar nada hasta que ambos estuvimos a solas y de nuevo en la carretera.

—¿Te ha molestado que no me gustase ninguna? Sé que a ti te encantaban. —No desvié la vista de la carretera por precaución, pero podía adivinar con casi total exactitud qué tipo de expresión culpable estaba mostrando ahora mismo. —Lo siento.

Lo que me molesta no es que no te gusten esas estúpidas mansiones, sino que un estúpido híbrido humanoide lo haya descubierto con tan solo mirarte y yo no haya podido darme cuenta pese a que te has convertido en mi vida entera.

—No estoy molesto contigo, criatura.

—Estás muy serio. —En realidad lo que estoy es conteniendo mis ganas de chocar mis coche contra el que va delante para echarlo fuera de la carretera. Es más: lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Alec estaba conmigo y me negaba a causarle cualquier otro daño físico.

Justo a tiempo mi cerebro pareció recordar que yo le debía una buena respuesta a sus tiernas palabras anteriores.

—Simplemente quiero darme prisa en encontrar una casa en la que poder estar contigo para que podamos volver acurrucarnos en nuestra propia biblioteca, como hacíamos antes.

Esta vez me arriesgué a desviar la vista durante unas milésimas, logrando ver cómo una tierna sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

..

El barrio en el que nos habíamos detenido en esta ocasión estaba lleno de casas particulares que gozaban de pequeños jardines separados por pequeños muros llenos de hiedra o vallas de madera circundadas por pinos. Cuando nos acercamos a la vivienda que visitaríamos pude percatarme de que básicamente se trataba de la casa de Ragnor, solo que cuidada y mantenida, dándole cierta calidez.

Durante la corta (en comparación con las anteriores) visita me dediqué a mirar de reojo las expresiones que mi criatura hacía. La hadita repipi seguía pareciéndome insufrible, pero no había duda alguna de que había acertado de lleno con esto.

—¿Esta, entonces? —Preguntó Mark.

Alexander me miró con esperanza mezclada con incertidumbre.

Una cocina, un salón lo suficientemente amplio como para hacer las veces de sala de estar, dos habitaciones, un pequeño despacho, un diminuto baño de invitados más otro mucho mejor equipado adosado a la habitación principal y un vestidor medianamente amplio. No es precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Aunque pensándolo mejor menos espacio significaba que Alexander no podría alejarse demasiado de mí. Y el jardín aunque pequeño es muy hermoso y está muy bien cuidado.

¿Para qué engañarme? Lo único que realmente me importa ahora mismo es que él esté lo más a gusto posible.

—Nos la quedamos.

Para lo reservado que él suele ser respecto a mostrar muestras de afecto en público, el beso que me dio en la mejilla fue tremendamente dulce. Y lo fue incluso más cuando yo giré mi rostro y nuestros labios se encontraron.

—Desgraciadamente hay otras tres ofertas de distintos compradores para esta casa y-

—Cincuenta millones. —A regañadientes dejé ir la boca de mi sonrojada criatura.

—¿Perdón? —Vamos a ver, pelele: he estado a punto de comprar una mansión ¿de verdad crees que superar las pujas de simples humanos con sueldos mediocres supone algo para mí? Santo infierno, qué idiotas son las hadas.

—Diles a los actuales propietarios que les ofrezco cincuenta millones más de los que les ofrece la oferta más alta siempre y cuando todo el papeleo esté solucionado hoy mismo.

El señor Legolas sin estilo se marchó a toda velocidad para poder hablar con los propietarios tranquilamente, disculpándose con nosotros. Como si a mí me importase perderle de vista.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Sé que preferías las otras casas.

—Lo que prefiero es que tú seas feliz, no me importa el lugar, criatura.

Alexander parecía querer añadir algo más (un "gracias" tal vez), pero Mark volvió en ese momento y nos cortó todo el ambiente romántico. Lamentablemente las hadas son muy vengativas y sé que alguien le echaría de menos, si no puedo jurar por mi criatura que ahora mismo estaría enterrado bajo el roble que hay en el jardín de nuestra diminuta y acogedora nueva morada.

—¡Todo listo! El señor Starkweather ha accedido a ausentarse de su trabajo durante media hora para poder encontrarse con nosotros en una cafetería cercana.

Ya. Seguro que ganar cincuenta millones por firmar un papelito no ha tenido nada que ver con sus prisas y todo lo ha hecho por ser buena persona. Qué humano taaaaaaan considerado…

..

La charla y posterior firma del contrato se me hacen eternos mientras trato de prestar atención a la palabrería del hombre con cara severa. Tarea harto complicada cuando estoy sentado en la misma mesa que un agente inmobiliario para nada profesional que está tratando de embelesar a mi criatura.

Me gustaría poder decir que me encuentro celoso, pero sé por la cara de Alexander que él no está interesado de _ese _modoen Mark. El problema es que parecen estar manteniendo una conversación fluida y entretenida para ambos sin ningún tipo de problema. Hay veces en las que me quedo en blanco pensando en qué puedo decir para hacerle feliz y sin embargo… Joder, no es que no sepa relacionarme con humanos o entretener a la gente; es solo que cuando estoy con mi criatura tengo tanto miedo de meter la pata que las palabras no fluyen. A no ser que sea sobre sexo, claro. Ahí me vuelvo muy elocuente. Doble punto negativo para mí.

Finalmente el contrato queda firmado y le entrego el cheque al señor Starkweather esperando no volver a verlos ni a él ni a Mark en lo que les queda de vida. Desgraciadamente el señor Blackthorn parece empeñado en meterse en mi lista negra, ya que besa a Alexander en la mejilla como despedida.

Inmediatamente mi cuerpo entero se tensa y siento algo similar a una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudir mi organismo. La sensación me deja absolutamente confuso durante unos segundos, pero se vuelve incluso peor cuando logro aclarar mi mente.

—¿Magnus? —Me llama mi criatura con preocupación. Aunque ciertamente yo casi no soy capaz de oírlo.

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en tenerlo bajo mi cuerpo gimiendo y gritando de placer por mí.

Ni siquiera trato de parecer simpático y despedirme de los dos hombres que ahora nos miran con miradas de estupefacción. ¿Y por qué debería ser simpático? Gracias a mí uno ha ganado cincuenta millones más de lo que esperaba y el otro se va a llevar una comisión muy jugosa. Que les den.

Mierda. Cuando leí sobre esto no me esperaba que fuera tan intenso. Lo único que espero es que este deseo que me está enloqueciendo por momentos no me obligue a alimentarme de su cuerpo. A estas alturas no podría detenerme ni aunque lo intentase con todas mis fuerzas y sé que Alexander no podría volver a soportar algo así estando todavía tan débil.

..

Todo mi cuerpo está exhausto tras lo que acaba de suceder, pero al menos esa molesta sensación ha desaparecido por completo ¿y qué demonios? Ni que tener tres horas de sexo desenfrenado con mi criatura fuera algo malo.

Alexander está descansando sobre mí, aun tratando de normalizar su respiración pese a que hemos parado hace más de diez minutos. Los humanos no tienen ni de lejos el aguante que nosotros tenemos en la cama, pero mi criatura me ha sorprendido gratamente aguantando todas y cada una de mis rondas. Y no solo eso, sino que él parecía más que gustoso de colaborar.

—Creo que esta vez sí que no vas a poder levantarte en una buena temporada. —Dije contra su cabello mientras acariciaba su culo con delicadeza, sin nada sexual implícito en mis caricias.

Tener sexo con un hombre es muy diferente de tenerlo con una mujer. Obviamente si tratas con dureza a una mujer durante el sexo su cuerpo quedará resentido; pero con los hombres habrá consecuencias casi con toda seguridad. Si la lubricación es buena y la preparación ha sido la adecuada no pasará de una simple molestia, ¿pero tener sexo salvaje durante horas? Mi pequeño va a estar adolorido durante unos cuantos días. Curiosamente no me molesta haberle provocado este tipo de dolor.

—Habrá merecido la pena. —Susurra, todavía sin poder moverse por el agotamiento.

—¿Sabes? Durante todo el día de hoy he estado pensando en dejar de lado eso de "criatura" y comenzar a llamarte "gatito en celo". Me parece más apropiado para ti.

Su rostro se alzó, mostrándome esos preciosos ojos que son el objeto de mi adoración.

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas "criatura", gracias. Lo otro parece sacado de una peli porno barata. —Una mueca apareció en su rostro adormilado, haciendo que se viese sumamente adorable. —Aunque también podrías probar a llamarme "Alec" de vez en cuando. Un día de estos creo que me olvidaré de mi nombre.

—"Gatito en celo" sigue siendo mejor.

—Sabes que los gatos en celo se dejan montar por quien sea, ¿verdad? —No tengo muy claro si mi rostro reflejó la furia que yo sentí antes su comentario, pues en lugar de asustarse mi criatura lo que hizo fue comenzar a reír. —Yo no soy un "gatito en celo", —Dijo recalcando el apodo mientras hacía muecas, como si fuese horroroso simplemente pronunciarlo. — solamente te deseo a ti.

Si mi cuerpo no hubiese estado tan absolutamente agotado sé que hubiese saltado sobre él para hacérselo una vez más. En su lugar lo que hice fue empujar su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que lo tuve a la altura necesaria para poder besarle. No fue un beso largo ni apasionado, pues ambos estábamos sin fuerzas para nada, pero sí que fue dulce. Muy dulce.

—_Cintaku_… —Susurré contra sus labios mientras acariciaba su rostro. —Eres mi vida, Alexander.

Su adormilado rostro me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de que mi criatura se acurrucase de nuevo contra mí y se quedase dormido. O eso creo. De un momento a otro dormir se me había vuelto tan necesario como cuando era humano.

—¿Qué fue todo eso de ayer? Lo de tu repentino ataque de macho cavernícola que secuestra a su mujercita y se la lleva a rastras a la cueva para tener sexo. —Ambos nos encontrábamos desayunando. Mi criatura se había levantado con un dolor en la zona baja de su espalda que lo hacía soltar gruñidos la mar de graciosos cuando caminaba, pero extrañamente su humor parecía estar más animado que nunca.

—¡Oh! ¡Esa es nueva! ¿Ahora tú eres mi mujercita? —La caja de cereales se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared que había tras de mí. Menos mal. Los afinados reflejos que poseemos los demonios me han salvado de estar media hora desenredado bolitas de colores de mi cabello.

Alexander miró su brazo extendido con la misma sorpresa que yo antes de echarse a reír. Interesante. Cuando está feliz se dedica a lanzar objetos a las personas. Bueno: ya sé algo más de él.

—¿Me vas a contestas? ¿O tengo que lanzarte la leche? —¿Y estar oliendo a soja una semana entera? No, gracias.

—Esa es alguna de las cosas que no te había contado. —Como era de esperar su rostro se quedó serio de repente. —Verás, criatura: el día que decidí que quería mantenerte a mi lado y no dejar que te volvieses un íncubo como yo tuve que tomar muchas decisiones muy rápidamente.

»Sabía que si el Consejo se enteraba de lo que trataba de hacer me lo impedirían, por eso jugué la carta más arriesgada que había sobre la mesa, que al mismo tiempo era la única que me ofrecía al menos una mínima posibilidad de conservarte junto a mí. ¿Nunca te has preguntado a qué se debe el bonito "tatuaje" que tienes sobre el corazón? Es un Sello, Alexander. Tú has estado estudiando a los nefilim, así que básicamente comprendes cómo funcionan las runas. Esto es prácticamente lo mismo.

»Los demonios de nuestra clase no están libres de los encaprichamientos. De vez en cuando surge algún íncubo o algún súcubo que se obsesiona más de lo debido con un humano. Alimentarse más de una vez de un mismo humano está prohibido, pero la Clave no podía hacer nada para evitar estos ataques de posesividad pasajeros. Tenían que hacer algo para conservar el mundo, ¿comprendes? "Legalmente" tú me perteneces y solo yo puedo tocarte.

»Por eso reaccioné así ayer. Cuando él te tocó mi cuerpo reaccionó de la forma más primitiva posible, queriendo mostrar quien es tu dueño.

Su cara estaba completamente en blanco mientras seguía mirándome con expresión contemplativa.

—¿"Dueño"? —Preguntó con la ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido. —Y una mierda.

—Sabía que te enfadarías ¡lo sabía! Pero claro, quise creer que de verdad podíamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro y toda esa palabrería de mierda que solo sirve en las co-

—¡Ey! —Me interrumpió su grito. —Alto ahí, reina del drama. Yo en ningún momento he dicho que esté enfadado. Vale, sí: esto no me hace precisamente feliz. Y el hecho de que tu especie tenga tantas reglas y todas ellas sean tan idiotas me desquicia. —Lo cierto es que a mí también me molesta bastante este tema. Alguien debería revisar las leyes que nos rigen de vez en cuando. Los demonios como yo a la par que inmortales somos vagos. — ¿Pero sabes que es lo que realmente me molesta? Que no me comentases nada de esto. Y de muchas otras cosas en general, porque es obvio que a tu historia le faltan partes importantes que tú no me has mencionado.

—¿Entonces…?

—Hoy teníamos que ir a tomar las medidas de nuestra casa para poder ir a elegir muebles, ¿verdad? Pues vamos, ya sabes de qué quiero hablar por el camino.

Parecía cierto que no estaba enfadado.

Mientras salíamos de casa de Ragnor y subíamos al coche de alquiler volví a preguntarme mentalmente cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de no abrirme antes con él. No es que mi criatura de la noche a la mañana se hubiese convertido en el rey de la diversión, pero todo su cuerpo parecía más relajado y ahora era fácil ver una sonrisa en su normalmente descontento rostro.

Puede que nuestras leyes sean una idiotez y que nuestros modales estén muy anticuados. Si lo pienso detenidamente a mí también me molesta que a los ojos de mi gente yo sea considerado como el dueño y señor de mi criatura, como si él fuese "un gatito en celo" que solo debe vivir para satisfacerme.

Sí… Nuestras leyes definitivamente tienen que cambiarse y yo a partir de hoy pienso negarme a que me llamen su dueño. Pero nadie podrá negarme nunca que él es mío.

* * *

**Definitivamente la semana que viene revisaré todos los capítulos a conciencia y a partir de entonces no volveré a subir un capi sin corregir apropiadamente. Perdonad de nuevo por los innumerables errores e.e**


	16. 8A

**De nuevo mi preciosa y adorada salud me ha impedido actualizar adecuadamente. Aunque en esta ocasión no fue nada grave decidí (bajo amenaza de mi doctora (que en mi opinión me ha cogido demasiada confianza y es medio psicópata) y de cierto algodoncito diabólico) dejar esto el tiempo suficiente como para estar perfectamente de nuevo. Igualmente sigo opinando que actualizar un fic cada tanto tiempo no es lo mío y no pienso meterme en un lío así a no ser que sepa que podré seguir un fic semanalmente. Ya es algo personal e.e**

**Pasando ya a cosas importantes alejadas de mi odiosa salud...**  
**A este fic le quedan exactamente tres capítulos, o eso tenía yo pensado. He decidido que los dos últimos capítulos los subiré juntos, por lo que en realidad actualizaré en otras dos ocasiones: el jueves 12 y el domingo 22. Así me dejo un poco de margen para poder terminar los últimos dos capis tranquilamente.**  
**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por haber seguido leyendo mis locuras n.n**  
**¡Os adoro!**

**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**  
**...**

***Angel: ****¡Holaaaa! Encantadísima de conocerte-escribirte (?)  
****Para mí es un placer que te hayas pasado a leer mis desvaríos sobre estos dos y que encima te gusten (lo que sí es raro xD), ¡muchísimas gracias! ****Un abrazo, querida :D**

***Rumiko no Haru:**

**¿Con "minino favorito" te refieres a Presidente o a Iglesia? xD**  
**Presi aparecerá de forma muy breve, pero lo hará. Y Camille… Camille aparecerá, también. De una forma u otra (?) Nunca sé cómo contestar estos comentarios sin hacer spoiler. Aunque por otro lado a mí me encanta hacer spoilers…¿puedo contarte el final? ¿Porfis? xD  
****Y por favor, te estará muy agradecida de que no volvieses a llamar "zorra" a Camille. Sé que es un insulto muy extendido, pero los zorros son mi animal favorito y esa…cosa, no se merece siquiera que usen "zorra" sobre ella xDD  
****Habrá que inventar un nuevo apodo para ella. Le daré vueltas xDD  
****Gracias por seguir leyendo una semana más, ¡eres un amor!  
****¡Abrazos! :D**

***Shingryu Inazuma: ****Jajaja yo directamente no les cobraría nada. Es más, creo que incluso pagaría con tal de ver a Alec desnudo paseándose por mi casa *-*  
****¡Oh! A mí me encanta Raphael. No es de mis personajes favoritos, pero desde luego me gusta como personaje. Y sobre todo me encanta su extraña relación con Ragnor. En "Las Crónicas de Bane" me pasaba el rato riéndome con estos dos. Es más: solo leía las partes en las que salían ellos dos o Catarina xD  
****A mí también me agrada que por fin se empezase por fin a ver un poquito al verdadero Alec en el "B". Me cansaba mucho escribirlo tan "débil", pero no podía ser de otro modo si quería escribir una reacción coherente a todas las cosas extrañas que habían aparecido en su vida e.e  
****¡Abrazos esponjositoooos! *-***

* * *

El despertador lleva por lo menos cinco minutos sonando de manera estridente. Si sigue así lo único que va a conseguir es romperme los tímpanos, ¿quién demonios lo encendió anoche? Nunca me ha hecho falta para despertarme. El maldito sonidito me recuerda a los gritos histéricos de Jace aquella vez que probó los macarrones cocinados por Isabelle. Horrible.

Intento levantarme por todos los medios, pero mis brazos vuelven a fallar y caigo de nuevo sobre la cama. Me gustaría poder decir que esto es culpa de Magnus y que ayer necesitaba alimentarse más de lo normal, por lo que yo acabé agotado. Decir que estoy enfermo por haber disfrutado con mi pareja es mejor que haberme resfriado porque a él se le olvidó venir a recogerme porque estaba entretenido viendo discutir a mis amigos. Espera, ¿pareja?

A la quinta va la vencida, supongo. Al fin consigo sentarme sobre el borde. Por primera vez en días, paradójicamente, mi aletargado cerebro parece procesar los grandes cambios en mi dormitorio. Hace menos de un año yo odiaba las cosas que se salían de mi preciada monotonía, ¿por qué entonces estoy bien con el nuevo estilo de vida que él ha impuesto? No creo que sea bueno que me acostumbre demasiado a esto cuando nuestra relación pende de un hilo. Sea cual sea esa "relación". Debería definir la relación; hablarlo con él. Creo que mi hermana tenía unas siglas para eso. Mierda, la cabeza me da vueltas.

—¿Criatura? Tu hermana acaba de irse, ¡tenemos toda la casa para noso-!—Incluso enfocar la vista es una tarea complicada. Quizá se deba a lo mucho que me pesan los párpados. —Ey, —Ni siquiera me he percatado de cuándo se ha acercado a mí, y la verdad es que no sé si es por lo idiotizado que me encuentro o por su rapidez sobrehumana de ser del inframundo. —¿qué te ocurre?

—Tengo frío. —Noto mi boca pastosa y mi lengua parece entumecida, a juego con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Incluso aunque no pueda verle puedo saber que está sonriendo de esa manera que normalmente hace que mi vello se ponga de punta. Supongo que es gracias a la extraña conexión que nos une y que me permite saber cuándo tiene necesidad de alimentarse y si está excitado. ¿Cómo se llamará ese extraño vínculo a lo _X-Men_? ¿Y por qué estas preguntas solo se me ocurren cuando no puedo formularlas y luego se me olvidan?

—¿Quieres que te haga entrar en calor?

Pese a mi estado de confusión y adormecimiento mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras con un escalofrío de placer. Magnus dice que esa cosa mágica que él desprende y que seduce a los humanos no funciona conmigo, pero empiezo a sospechar que sí lo hace. Es completa y absolutamente imposible que yo haya acabado siendo todo lo que le reprochaba a Jace. Yo no me dejo guiar por mis deseos ni soy una hormona con patas.

—Tengo frío. —Insisto. Puede que porque eran las únicas palabras que mi mente era capaz de procesar con la suficiente claridad.

—Luego no te quejes si no puedes moverte de la cama en todo el día por estar débil. —Ahora ni tan siquiera hubiese necesitado esa conexión; el tono en su era claramente esclarecedor. —¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó al tocar mi mejilla. Es curioso oír maldecir a un demonio, ¿tendrán algún tipo de normas de conducta? Castigos o algo por el estilo. —¡Estás ardiendo!

Sí. Me lo imaginaba.

El rápido movimiento que Magnus me forzó a hacer para acostarme hizo que me dieran arcadas. Tuve que ponerme de lado y encoger las piernas para aliviar un poco la sensación de vértigo. Por favor: cualquier cosa menos vomitar. Cuando vomitas te pasas horas con ese asqueroso sabor en la boca, por mucho que trates de eliminarlo. Prefiero un dolor de cabeza perpetuo, gracias.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es mi culpa? —Pues…lo cierto es que…de algún modo…sí.

—Los humanos enfermamos todo el tiempo. —Aunque yo en concreto no recuerdo haber tenido fiebre desde los nueve años. —Solo necesito descansar.

—¿Estás seguro? Tengo una amiga que es experta en medicina y puede venir a verte. —¿"Amiga"? No, gracias. Lo que me faltaba ahora mismo es que una de sus antiguas amantes me vea en un estado tan lamentable como el que debo de mostrar en este instante.

—Solo quiero dormir. ¿Puedes hacerme compañía mientras me recupero? —Pregunté con la voz más empalagosa que pude poner, tratando de evitar que se fuese demasiado lejos de mí. Vete tú a saber qué desastre podría armar. Llamar a mi hermana para que me hiciese de enfermera, por ejemplo.

Dado la nula colaboración de mis cuerdas vocales más bien pareció que estuviese intentando no vomitar en lugar de sonar encantadoramente necesitado, como yo pretendía. Aunque por otra parte intentar no vomitar es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sus palabras sonaron huecas en mis oídos. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo y que iba a marcharse a alguna parte, pero ni tan siquiera mi enfado y preocupación pudieron hacer que me mantuviese despierto el tiempo suficiente como para replicar.

..

Soñaba con Max. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con él.

Últimamente mis sueños estaban ligados a los pensamientos de Magnus; retazos de su pasado o recuerdos confusos se colaban en mi mente, desvaneciéndose y tan solo dejando un débil recuerdo cuando yo despertaba.

Pero estaba Max. Y había algo mal en él. Le pasaba algo.

Tengo que ayudarle.

..

Quien dijo que dormir ayudaba a la curación es un mentiroso y un chalado. Mi dolor de cabeza no ha hecho más que aumentar. Y mi sed. Necesito agua.

Tal y como imaginaba Magnus no está a mi lado, así que debo volver a mi lucha anterior y tratar de incorporarme por mi cuenta. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo que me deja momentáneamente mareado, pero al menos he podido hacerlo a la primera. Ponerme en pie es mucho más fácil. Por desgracia mi vista no parece lo suficientemente centrada como para encontrar mis zapatillas. Es igual, el frío del suelo me ayudará a aguantar el insoportable calor que siento ahora mismo.

Mi mano tiembla cuando tomo el pomo y tengo que usar toda mi fuerza para lograr abrir la puerta. Debo estar incluso peor de lo que imaginé. Cuando uno tiene fiebre no puede quedarse sin hidratar, por lo que sé. Beberé algo y le dejaré una nota a Izzy por si hoy se le ocurre venir antes de las tres de la mañana. Siendo sábado es algo harto improbable, pero esa alocada mocosa tiene cierta tendencia a destrozar mis expectativas.

Oigo voces que provienen el salón.

A veces odio tener razón. Solo espero que no haya traído a Simon para presentármelo como su novio formal o algo por el estilo. No necesito enfrentarme a eso hoy.

* * *

Las cosas se están poniendo feas. Magnus es uno de los demonios más humanos que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Por una parte esto podría parecer bueno, pero a los demonios no les gusta la debilidad. Gracias al Ángel que al menos Magnus es un íncubo y ellos no están obsesionados con el caos y la muerte. De igual manera bastante delicada era ya su situación al estar tan apegado a seres terrenales como el brujo Ragnor Fell o incluso Catarina o yo; encontrar al Candidato es lo peor que lo podría haber pasado a su parte demoníaca. Desgraciadamente, como persona que se preocupa por él y su bienestar, no puedo evitar sentir que Magnus nuca ha estado tan vivo, pese a la debilidad más que evidente de su cuerpo.

—He estado revisando en todos los libros sobre el tema que he podido encontrar, Magnus; pero no hay nada que pueda hacerlo.

—¿Vas a dejarme tirado ahora? ¿Vas a rendirte? —No se trata de rendirse, sino de aprender cuándo debe uno retirarse para evitar la mayor cantidad de daño posible. Aunque viendo la desesperación que refleja su rostro el daño ya está más que hecho. —¿Acaso no te hubiese gustado que alguien encontrase una solución para James y tú?

Jem…

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya ni lo recuerdo.

No recuerdo lo que sentía estando con él, sólo mantengo una vaga sensación de pérdida cada vez que le veo. Incluso he llegado a experimentar cierto malestar al verle con el señor Herondale. No obstante hace mucho que no le echo de menos; que no le añoro. Yo ya no puedo sentirme así.

—Sabes que te aprecio, Tessa; y no te ofendas, pero no voy a permitir que Alexander se convierta en algo como tú. —¿Ofenderme? No puedo ofenderme cuando sé que lo que me dicen es cierto.

Magnus llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, frotándolo vigorosamente. Cuando volvió a mirarme parte de su maquillaje se había corrido y estaba ahora manchando sus manos.

Está cansado. Sus ojos se ven somnolientos y todo su cuerpo parece al borde del colapso.

—¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas?

—¿Apropiadamente? Desde el veintinueve de octubre del año pasado. Dos días después esos mocosos me Invocaron y empezó todo este lío. —Mi mirada debió ser tan severa como yo pretendía, ya que otro suspiro salió de sus labios antes de que me respondiese. —Desde hace dos días. A mediodía, si no me equivoco.

Una sonrisa placentera recorrió su rostro. Era más que obvio en lo que estaba pensando. Si todavía siguiese siendo humana me hubiese avergonzado su actitud.

—Dada tu delicada situación debes alimentarte cada doce horas como mucho, aunque suponga un esfuerzo.

—¿Esfuerzo? —Sí, claro. Seguro que a un demonio del sexo le supondría un esfuerzo tener relaciones sexuales. Parece que yo también estoy más cansada de lo que creía.

—¿Y entonces a qué se debe? ¿El Lightwoo-? —Comencé. Su mirada se clavó en mí, penetrándome hasta el alma. Hay veces en las que se me olvida que por muy humano que pueda ser su carácter muy en el fondo hay algo oscuro en él. —¿Alexander —Añadí, tanteando. Él pareció complacido de escuchar su nombre. — está enfadado contigo?

Puede que encontrarnos ayer a Jem, su maleducado compañero y a mí no le hiciera ninguna gracia, y mucho menos si estábamos invadiendo su casa para discutir. No fue mi culpa que esos dos aparecieran en el momento justo en el que yo había quedado con Magnus para tener la conversación que habíamos estado manteniendo hoy.

—Él está enfermo. No voy a forzarle a hacer nada que lo deje incluso más débil de lo que ya está. —Y ahí está otra vez esa preocupación por el contrario. Magnus nunca ha sido tan humano como lo es Jem, así que sigue asombrándome cada vez que antepone al humano sobre él. —¿Qué hay de los Sellos? ¿Algo nuevo? Una ley que contradiga a otra o-

—Peligroso, —Volví a centrarme en lo realmente importante. —muy peligroso. Seguiremos manteniéndolo como plan de emergencia y nada más. No he podido encontrar ninguna laguna en su funcionamiento.

—Podría funcionar.

—O podría no hacerlo. Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Hellen y Aline. —Una pequeña gran lección para todos los de su raza, me temo. Nada de relaciones que vayan más allá de lo físico con los humanos, esa es su única norma.

Para ser un mundano era muy sigiloso. Si no hubiese sido porque Magnus repentinamente cambió su expresión a una mucho más dulce mientras olfateaba el aire y giró su rostro en dirección al pasillo, ni siquiera me hubiese percatado de que había salido de su habitación.

—Criatura. —Lo llamó Magnus mientras extendía su brazo hacia él.

* * *

Miré a Tessa con desconfianza. Sé que Magnus me ha dicho que los que son como ella no pueden tener relaciones de ningún tipo, y mucho menos tener sexo, ¿pero y si me ha mentido? Tal vez siempre que yo estoy en la universidad ellos dos están…

—¿Alec? —Volvió a llamarme.

Me acerqué hasta donde ellos se encontraban y me senté junto a Magnus, ignorando la mano que él me tendía para que me sentase sobre su regazo. De reojo pude ver su ceño fruncido, que estoy seguro de que desapareció cuando dejé que mi cabeza cayese sobre su hombro. El brazo que anteriormente estaba estirado hacia mí pasó tras mi cuerpo y se enredó en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él.

—Sigues demasiado caliente. No deberías haberte levantado, criatura.

—Tú no estabas. —En realidad en lo único en lo que había pensado al despertar era en mi necesidad de beber agua para aliviar el escozor en la garganta, pero de vez en cuando está bien pagarle con su propia moneda. —No quería estar solo.

Si yo sufro, tú sufres. Simple.

—Seguiremos hablando otro día, Magnus.

La interrupción de Tessa entorpeció mi táctica de hacerle sentir mal y Magnus dejó de mirarme con culpabilidad para mirarla a ella. Intenté que no se notase demasiado mi frustración mientras me alejaba de su lado y me dirigía a la cocina.

—¿Dónde vas?

Como si realmente le importase. Que se vaya con su "amiguita" Tessa a juguetear y tener todo el sexo que no puede tener conmigo porque soy un inútil bicho raro.

Rompiendo mis propias normas de higiene (que en más de una ocasión me habían hecho enfadarme con Jace), tomé la botella de agua fría de la nevera y la llevé directamente a mis labios. El frío líquido descendió por mi garganta, aliviando mi sed pero provocándome un terrible malestar. Genial.

Mientras me dirigía de vuelta a mi habitación pude escuchar cómo Magnus conversaba en susurros con Tessa mientras ella se encaminaba a la salida. Ni siquiera sé por qué se molestan cuando tengo los oídos casi completamente taponados. Las únicas dos palabras que consigo distinguir no hacen más que aumentar mi furia y, por ende, mi cansancio. "Hellen" y "Aline". No es la primera vez que oigo mencionar esos nombres. Por no añadir el nombre que había escuchado cuando ninguno de ellos me había detectado todavía ¿Estarían haciendo un recuento de las antiguas amantes de él, quizás?

Ahora mismo ni tan siquiera puedo recordar qué es lo que me hacía ayer tan feliz sobre estar con él. Está claro que un demonio siempre será un demonio, por mucho que trate de hacerse creer a sí mismo lo contrario.

Tengo mucho sueño.

Me acosté en la cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza con todas las sábanas y mantas que yo obviamente no había escogido para MI dormitorio. Sigo teniendo calor, pero en algún lugar he leído que sudar hace bajar la fiebre. Creo. No lo sé, de esto se encargaba mi madre. En esa época en la que de verdad se preocupaba por nosotros y no por su carrera profesional, claro.

—¿Criatura?

Quise apartar la mano que sentí acariciando mi pelo, pero no fui capaz de mover mi cuerpo. Pesa. Y duele.

—Déjame solo. —Creo que conseguí decir. O tal vez simplemente las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Sentí cómo su cuerpo helado se colaba bajo las capas de ropa de cama y se acercaba a mí, abrazándome. Él está muy frío, y yo lo que quiero es sentir calor. Lamentablemente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra mi voluntad antes de poder siquiera pensar en decirle que se marchase.

Un murmullo. Una palabra.

¿Qué significa?

..

— Alec… ¿Qué…pasa? … ¿…mañana? Max.

Mis ojos únicamente consiguieron abrirse en dos pequeñas rendijas, tan solo divisando de forma borrosa retazos del pecho color caramelo de quien seguía manteniéndome sujeto entre sus brazos; un abrazo firme y suave al mismo tiempo.

—Estará mejor, tranquila.

¿Ya está aquí Izzy? ¿Cuántas horas he pasado durmiendo?

El pequeño _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse con delicadeza me insta a volver a descansar.

—Pequeño. —Le escucho llamarme.

Estoy demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos, por lo que muevo ligeramente mi cuerpo, trasladándome más cerca del suyo.

—¿Estás mejor? —Si estar mejor significa que el dolor ha bajado su intensidad de "quiero morir" a "insoportable" supongo que sí. —Perdóname.

Solo en ese momento recupero un poco más de consciencia y soy capaz de percibir cómo sus manos acarician mi espalda con delicadeza. Al contrario que antes ahora su cuerpo está caliente, instándome a acercarme más a él. Y eso es precisamente lo que hago.

—Perdóname. —Repite. ¿Perdonarle por qué? No fue culpa suya que el paraguas de Sebastian resultara ser defectuoso. —Si tuviera mi fuerza normal podría curarte en menos de un segundo.

¿Por eso pide perdón? Es un simple resfriado, se me pasará en unas horas. Unos días, como mucho.

Me acurruco más cerca de su pecho, acercando el oído para escuchar el suave latir de su corazón. Magnus comienza a tararear algo en un idioma completamente desconocido para mí. Definitivamente su voz no está hecha para cantar, pero hay algo atrayente en ella. Me dejo llevar por la melodía y sus suaves caricias y vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

..

Los domingos por la mañana Isabelle no se levanta hasta por la tarde y encima lo hace con resaca, por lo que Magnus y yo tenemos todo el día para nosotros solos. Despertarme un domingo por la mañana porque mi hermano está levantando mis párpados no es para nada divertido. Ahora entiendo a mi demonio cuando insiste en que deje de celebrar tantas reuniones familiares. A partir de ahora solo reuniré al desastroso grupo de mis seres queridos cuando mis padres se pasen por la ciudad y dejen quedarse a Max con nosotros. El resto del tiempo que se meta cada uno en sus asuntos. Para eso se inventaron los teléfonos, ¿no? Llamas, preguntas si todo va bien, te responden y no vuelves a saber nada de ellos hasta que vuelves a llamar, pero igualmente te sientes realizado como hermano. Gloriosa paz.

—¿Por qué no te vas a discutir con Will un rato y me dejas tranquilo? —Mi voz sonaba algo ronca, pero nada más.

Dormir durante todo el sábado al menos me ha servido de algo, ya que me siento muchísimo mejor y solo un leve dolor de cabeza que una aspirina se encargará de eliminar persiste todavía. Aunque esta tarde tendré que pasármela estudiando y poniéndome al día con las clases. A Magnus eso no le va a gustar.

Magnus.

Sigo notando su brazo sobre mi cintura y su pecho desnudo pegado contra mi espalda. Gracias al cielo que hace frío y todavía tenemos que taparnos. ¿Cómo sería que Jace nos encontrara en una escena de este tipo en pleno verano? No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Creía que lo bichos como él no dormían.

Magnus no suele dormir por obligación a no ser que esté extremadamente débil, e incluso así siempre se despierta con el mínimo ruido. Jace debería haberle despertado con esa voz que Magnus parece odiar tanto.

—Tiene que alimentarse. —Digo más para mí mismo que para mi hermano. ¿Cuánto hace que no tenemos ningún contacto físico? Días. Seré imbécil. —Márchate, Jace.

—¿Por qué? —Ahora entiendo por qué esa manía con su voz. Jace puede ser odioso cuando se lo propone.

—¿Quieres quedarte a mirarnos? Quizás eso excite más a Magnus y nos sea de utilidad.

Su rostro normalmente burlesco adoptó una expresión que seguramente sería muy similar a la mía cuando el día anterior tenía ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera fue capaz de soltarme uno de sus típicos e hirientes comentarios antes de marcharse. Supongo que se pasará un rato pensando en qué hacer y decir para avergonzarme durante la comida.

Ahora mismo eso no importa.

—Magnus. —Intento llamarle.

Al no recibir respuesta comienzo a moverme hasta conseguir liberarme de su brazo y poder incorporarme. Me encuentro demasiado bien. ¿Ayer estaba agonizando por mi malestar y hoy me levanto tan tranquilo?

_ —Si tuviera mi fuerza normal podría curarte en menos de un segundo._

Oh, por el Ángel.

—¿Magnus? —Vuelvo a intentar mientras lo zarandeo levemente. —Dime que no has sido tan idiota.

Definitivamente lo ha sido.

—Inconsciente, cabeza hueca, —Echo hacia atrás las malditas mantas que nos cubren. De inmediato siento el frío recorrer mi cuerpo, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso; enseguida entraré en calor. — descerebrado, imbécil, tarado.

—Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu extenso vocabulario. —En su rostro aparece una sonrisa cansada, aunque sus ojos siguen sin abrirse.

—Idiota. —Me quejo. Intento sonar enfadado, pero es obvio que el alivio que siento al ver que no está tan mal como yo pensaba se refleja en mi tono de voz. —Estaba preocupado.

—Un humano preocupado por el demonio que pretende alimentarse de él. Suena a tragedia shakesperiana.

Mi ropa interior ya se encuentra en algún lugar indeterminado del suelo, por lo que ahora es su turno. Magnus suelta un pequeño gemido casi inaudible cuando comienzo a desnudarle sin mi típica vergüenza. No es que ahora me sienta más cómodo ni que no tenga ganas de esconder mi rostro al verle desnudo (es más: apostaría lo que fuese a que estoy completamente sonrojado), pero su bienestar es más importante en estos momentos.

—Deja que yo me encargue de todo. —Susurro contra sus labios antes de besarle.

Su cuerpo está tan débil que ni siquiera es capaz de enredar su mano en mi pelo como sé que le gusta hacer. No sé cómo no lo he sentido antes a través del maldito vínculo mágico-defectuoso. Supongo que ahora tampoco es un buen momento para preguntar qué nombre recibe.

—Esa es mi criatura. —Me sonríe cuando me coloco sobre él.

..

—Ayer parecías enfadado conmigo. —Siempre me resulta entretenido ver cómo se arregla. Los días de diario nunca puedo hacerlo, por lo que los fines de semana, en cuanto termino de arreglarme yo mismo, me paso un buen rato viéndole ir de aquí para allá poniéndose y quitándose cosas.

—Lo estaba. Creo. —No recuerdo demasiado bien nada de lo que sucedió ayer. Solo sé que tenía mucho sueño y ganas de matar a alguien. Dado que Izzy no estaba en casa supongo que lo del enfado es cierto. —Creo que estar enfermo me pone de mal humor.

Ahora está frente al espejo, observando con ojo crítico el maquillaje que acaba de aplicar sobre sus párpados. No sé por qué se obsesiona tanto con estar impecable si él ya viene perfecto de fábrica. Si yo fuese como él no me preocuparía en absoluto de mi aspecto. Aunque Izzy también se pasa horas arreglándose… quizá cuanto más guapo eres más ganas de serlo tienes. Algo así como cuando los ricos son los que más ansían tener más dinero.

—Parecías estar sufriendo. —Al fin dejó el estuche de maquillaje sobre el tocador y se dio la vuelta para encararme. Sombra de ojos lila con brillos naranjas. Esa combinación seguramente signifique que ha usado el brillo de labios que huele a cítricos. —En sueños no parabas de removerte mientras llamabas a Max. Tuve que hacer algo para aliviarte de aquello.

Max. Recuerdo haber soñado con Max, ¿pero qué era lo que soñaba que hizo que Magnus se preocupase tanto?

—No vuelvas a hacer nada que te ponga en peligro para protegerme. —Eso sonaba estúpido incluso a mis oídos. Más que una orden era un ruego, un intento de mantenerle a salvo. Es complicado proteger a alguien que está intentando protegerte a ti.

—Haré lo que sea necesario, criatura. Tú no tienes nada que opinar sobre el tema.

¿Perdón?

—Supongo que algo sí que tendré que opinar, ya que es mi vida de la que estamos hablando. —Por su cara él parecía tan enfadado como yo lo estaba, lo que es completamente absurdo. No es a él a quien están tratando como a un perrito al que su dueño debe decidir qué vacunas ponerle.

—No, Alexander. —Abrí mi boca para objetar. Obviamente él me detuvo. —Si tengo que dar mi vida para que tú estés a salvo, lo haré.

Melodramático, estúpido y cabezota ¿se supone que eso debía consolarme o algo por el estilo?

—Entonces yo también daré mi vida por protegerte a ti.

—Tú no harás eso. —Gruñó con voz amenazadora.

A estas alturas ya debería saber que no puede amedrentarme. Si no pudo nada más conocerme, mucho menos le permitiré hacerlo ahora.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana. —Me mantuve firme. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, todavía sentado sobre el colchón mientras él estaba en pie frente a mí. —¿No comprendes que el hecho de que tú mueras por mí es una idiotez? No quiero un mundo sin ti.

Estaba enfadado, y mucho. Mi frase no pretendía ser cariñosa ni mucho menos tierna, sino que quería transmitirle mi determinación y mi negación a ceder en esto. Él obviamente lo entendió a su manera.

Como era habitual en él ni siquiera fui capaz de enterarme de lo que pasaba hasta que me tuvo aprisionado contra el colchón, su boca profanando la mía de una forma que escandalizaría incluso a mi hermana. Yo todavía estaba enfadado. Cuando mis empujes sobre su pecho parecieron no funcionar intenté decir algo. Segundos después me percaté de que es imposible hablar cuando la lengua de otra persona parece empeñada en recorrer cada rincón de tu boca.

Seguía enfadado por su estúpido pensamiento retrógrado, pero era incapaz de resistirme a él. Mis manos dejaron de intentar alejarlo para aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa púrpura al tiempo que mi lengua se unía a la suya. Su cuerpo reaccionó a mi colaboración presionándose más contra el mío, lo que provocó que mi boca se abriese más en busca de aire. Magnus pareció no entender el gesto, porque sus labios se adaptaron a los míos, impidiéndome conseguir ni una pizca de mi ansiado oxígeno.

Cuando se alejó de mí mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Mi cuerpo entero ardía, pero de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía ayer. Notaba cómo saliva resbalaba por la comisura de mi boca y bajaba por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, su sabor a cítricos aun embriagando mis sentidos.

—No tienes ni idea de las cosas que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo. —Ronroneó contra mi cuello, pasando su lengua por el rastro de saliva y dejando mi piel incluso más húmeda.

Cerré los ojos, intentando alejar de mi mente mis propias fantasías. Todo fue en vano, pues cerrando los ojos todo se hacía más vívido.

—Mi familia está esperándonos. —Reaccioné al fin.

Ni siquiera pude convencerme a mí mismo con esas palabras.

—Ni James ni Max han llegado todavía, criatura. No pienso dejarte ir hasta que sea completa y absolutamente necesario.

Es la primera decisión de las que ha tomado hoy con la que estoy completamente de acuerdo.

..

Dejé que el agua siguiese cayendo por mi cuerpo durante otros quince minutos después de que Magnus hubiese salido. Sabía que él tardaría un buen rato en volver a estar "presentable", por lo que me decidí a disfrutar durante un buen rato del agua caliente. Ducharse junto a Magnus podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era algo relajante. Paradójicamente la mayoría de las veces que me ducho junto a él acabo sudando más que antes de entrar.

Tardo menos de cinco minutos en secarme, vestirme y dar por perdido mi pelo tras un único fugaz intento de arreglarlo. Para cuando salgo a mi habitación Magnus ha avanzado bastante y está de nuevo frente al espejo poniéndose porquerías en la cara.

—Sabes que no te hace falta ponerte tanta cosa artificial para ser perfecto, ¿verdad? —Su mirada no se despega de su reflejo ni tan siquiera cuando paso mis brazos por su cintura y lo abrazo por la espalda. —Me gusta más cuando tu cabello está limpio y libre de tanta parafernalia.

—Y a mí me gusta cuando estás tan relajado que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo dulce que estás siendo. —Es cierto que no soy muy partidario de las muestras de afecto en público, pero tampoco me he considerado nunca una persona fría ¿lo soy? —Sigo queriendo secuestrarte para no tener que pasar por esta estúpida comida y poder tenerte solo para mí.

—Va a venir Max.

—Ni tan siquiera el pequeño y adorable Maxwell podría hacer que hoy tuviese ganas de soportar esto. Ayer no fue un buen día. —Finalmente el rímel fue devuelto de nuevo al estuche de maquillaje que yo mismo le había regalado por navidad. Me parece curioso que con todo el dinero que se gasta en decorar la casa siga usando algo tan básico como lo es ese estuche. —Para un día que podemos pasar a solas y todo se echó a perder.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe por haberme puesto enfermo? —Estuve a punto de añadir "porque fue culpa tuya". Menos mal que logré contenerme. Ahora mismo no me apetece otra discusión, por más que estas suelan acabar en una agradable sesión de placer.

—¿Disculparte? Me disgusta mucho no haber podido hacer nada en nuestro único día a solas, pero ayer estabas tan absolutamente tierno mientras te acurrucabas entre mis brazos buscando calor… Adorable. —Al fin terminó de examinarse en el espejo y, tras darse el visto bueno, su mirada se alzó y se clavó en mi reflejo. —Te has puesto la camisa que te compré el lunes.

Desvié mi mirada hasta la prenda en cuestión. Era muy simple y no tenía nada de especial. Lo único que hacía evidente que era una elección de Magnus y no mía era lo exageradamente estrecha que era. Prácticamente me sentía desnudo; como si la estúpida camisa fuera más una segunda piel que una prenda.

Magnus se volteó lentamente entre mis brazos, encarándome.

—Deberías dejar de comprar tantas cosas azules. —Su obsesión por encontrar alguna prenda que hiciese conjunto con mis ojos rozaba lo ridículo. Sobre todo porque cada vez se enfadaba más cuando yo me probaba algo y se percataba de que no era el tono exacto de mis ojos. —En realidad creo que deberías dejar de hacer tantas compras en general.

Ni tan siquiera estaba tratando de fingir que me escuchaba. Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente y en mi cabeza no hacía más que aparecer un cartel luminoso gigante con la palabra "peligro".

—¿Hoy hay alguna otra festividad de las vuestras? De esas en las que se hacen regalos. —Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas del mismo modo que las mías lo hacían en las suyas. La diferencia es que yo no me lo estoy comiendo con los ojos. —Te falta el lacito, preciosidad.

—¿Quieres tener que arreglarte otra vez?

—¿Me estás proponiendo otra maravillosa sesión d-?

—Te estoy avisando porque pienso lanzarte uno de tus botes de polvo brillante por encima.

Me liberé de su toque y aproveché su estado de confusión para salir lo más aprisa posible por la puerta.

—¡Se llama purpurina! —Escuché su grito mientras me apresuraba por el pasillo.

"Purpurina" es lo que tiene que tener en el cerebro en lugar de neuronas.

..

—¿Ya habéis hecho lo que teníais que hacer?

Sabía que iba a estar burlándose de mí y no me pilló por sorpresa. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que empezara esta conversación cuando ambos estábamos a solas ¿no era él el que pensaba que hacer quedar a alguien en ridículo era mucho mejor cuanto más público haya?

—Sí.

Jace se quedó callado durante unos minutos mientras yo seguía sirviendo la comida en los platos. Jace callado. Esto cada vez me gusta menos.

—Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. —Un Jace dudoso es peor que un Jace callado. —Perdóname por haberte metido en todo esto.

Un Jace pidiendo disculpas ya roza la línea de lo imposible.

—¿Meterme en qué? —La respuesta era obvia, pero seguía pareciéndome todo demasiado surrealista.

—Magnus. —Respondió intentando sonar casual y fallando estrepitosamente. Creí que el que no sabía mentir era yo. —Tú siempre has sido el más sensato de nosotros, el que siempre nos protegía. Cuando sucedió todo aquello y lo trajimos aquí… Debí suponer desde un principio que tú harías lo que fuese por protegernos.

—No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora.

—Viene a que para ti ya se ha convertido en algo normal y eso no está bien. —Jem ya estaba en el comedor, por lo que me fue fácil sentir cuándo empezó Magnus a acercarse hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. —Sé que piensas que sientes algo por él y- —Jace clavó sus dorados ojos en la puerta, mirando fijamente a Magnus. —Por muy humano que pueda parecer él nunca será como nosotros. Todo esto solo es un divertido pasatiempo para él; tú solo eres un entretenimiento.

Creí que Magnus saltaría al escuchar sus palabras, pero se mantuvo callado, todavía sin despegar de mí su mirada.

—Todo está bien, Jace. —Ahora eran dos los pares de ojos que me observaban con curiosidad. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. —Gracias por querer hablar conmigo.

Como era obvio él no me respondió. Se dedicó a coger dos de los platos y a marcharse con la cabeza bien alta al puro estilo Herondale.

—Te mataré si algo le ocurre. —Escuché cómo le gruñía a Magnus.

El demonio continuó mirándome sin despegar sus ojos de mí ni un instante. Finalmente me cansé de la situación y volví a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio, intentando alejar de mi mente demasiadas incógnitas sin resolver.

No me sorprendió cuando sentí unos dedos acariciar mi mejilla dulcemente antes de descender hasta mi mentón y hacerme alzar el rostro.

Besó mis labios con ternura, como temiendo que yo fuese a romperme si no era lo suficientemente gentil. Era tan tierno que no podía comprenderlo. ¿Dónde estaba el íncubo que pretendía dejarme encerrado en el dormitorio todo el día?

—Hace bien en tratar de protegerte.

—Tú no me harás daño.

—Ojalá yo pudiese estar tan seguro como tú de ello.

..

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante idiotez? ¿Es mucho pedir que pienses un poquito las cosas antes de hablar?

La reunión familiar había ido bien hasta que, para variar, alguien hizo que las cosas se salieran completamente de control. Normalmente de eso se encargaban Will y Jace sin necesidad de nadie más, pero en esta ocasión, al parecer, Simon y Magnus necesitaban llamar la atención. Y cabrearme. Mucho

—Puede que en esta ocasión tengas cierta razón, pero hay algunas veces en las que decir las cosas sin pensar puede ser beneficioso.

—Hay que tener sentido común, Magnus. Tener aquí a Simon no va a hacer más que complicar las cosas, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —Eso sin tener en cuenta la tremenda incomodidad de vivir entre dos personas que incluso para mí es bastante obvio que se atraen. Y eso sin meter por medio a mi propio problema demoníaco. —¿Cómo demonios puedes siquiera pensar que vamos a poder estar cómodos cuando te toque alimentarte? —Lamento mucho que a la madre de Simon se le haya ido completamente la cabeza y lo haya echado de casa, de verdad. Es un buen tío y no se merece eso ¿Pero tenerlo aquí? Por ahí sí que no paso. —Ya es lo suficientemente engorroso hacerlo con mi hermana bajo el mismo techo como para que ahora encima tú invit-

—Quiero que tú y yo nos vayamos de aquí. —Me quedé mudo por la sorpresa. Su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de nerviosismo ni de duda; simplemente estaba ahí, mirándome como si acabase de decirme que quería tortitas para desayunar. —Vámonos juntos, a nuestra propia casa. No nos iremos lejos, e Isabelle estará bien con Sasha.

—Simon. —Corregí de forma automática.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Eso no era precisamente la respuesta que estaba esperando, Alexander.

Una proposición así tampoco es lo que yo había estado esperando, y menos ahora. Por el Ángel, ¡si no hacía ni tres meses que había aparecido en mi casa como por arte de magia!

—En realidad la semana pasada hicieron tres meses, por lo que eso no me sirve como excusa.

Y ahora hablo en voz alta sin percatarme de ello. Mi cerebro está más dañado de lo que creí en un principio. Y que ya hayan pasado tres meses no mejora la situación.

—La gente normal no se marcha a vivir junta tan pronto.

—¿Y exactamente cuál de los dos es normal, tú o yo?

—Yo sigo siendo humano. —Más o menos. Menos que más, pero humano a fin y al cabo.

Su ceja se alzó mientras una sonrisa divertida se extendía por su rostro.

—¿Qué clase de humano se enamora del demonio que lo usa de alimento? —Eso mismo me he estado preguntando yo los últimos días. Si al menos el demonio en cuestión fuera alguien interesante… pero no, es un simple demonio tremendamente sexy pero con la cabeza hueca. —Vámonos juntos, Alec. Estoy cansado de tanta interrupción a todas horas y de tener que estar pendiente de si hay o no gente en casa para poder estar preparado para tus cambios de humor. ¿No te das cuenta de lo diferente que te vuelves cuando hay gente alrededor? Te retraes en ti mismo como un caracol asustado. —Bonita metáfora. Preciosa. Y muy elaborada. —Sé que necesitas estar con los tuyos y eso lo respeto, pero estoy harto de tenerlos rondando a todas horas. Vámonos.

¿Irme de aquí y dejar a mi hermana a solas? ¿Acabar con las interrupciones inoportunas de Jem, Will y Jace? ¿Evitar otro encontronazo con las amistades de Magnus?

—No puede ser muy lejos. —Una cosa es no querer tenerlos todo el día encima y otra muy diferente es darles carta blanca para que sigan haciendo de las suyas. Como invocar íncubos debido al aburrimiento, por ejemplo.

La sonrisa es su rostro se hizo más amplia, triunfal. Tenerle todo el día planeando una posible mudanza es justo lo que me faltaba para terminar de distraerme de mis obligaciones. Al final acabaré suspendiendo el cuatrimestre por no poder concentrarme ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto la vida de una persona en tres míseros meses?

—Eres perfecto, preciosidad.

—Como vuelvas a llamarme así te juro que viviremos aquí hasta que me muera. O mejor: nos mudaremos a casa de Jace.

Isabelle apareció en ese momento, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio con estrépito y campando a sus anchas por la habitación sin prestarnos atención alguna. La sonrisa de niña consentida que consigue todo lo que quiere todavía no había desaparecido de sus labios, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Me avergüenza darme cuenta de que en algunas ocasiones siento celos porque sé que Magnus consideró seriamente la posibilidad de alimentarse de ella antes de que mi maldito olor a ambientador demoníaco y yo apareciésemos por medio.

Mientras Izzy seguía rebuscando entre el maquillaje y demás cosas brillantes de Magnus, éste ignoró completamente el desastre que estaba ocasionando mi hermana y mis propias cavilaciones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, captando mi atención de inmediato. Sabe que odio que se siente sobre mí.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería? Ahora mismo tú y yo podríamos estar celebrando que has aceptado mi proposición y no mirando cómo tu hermana desbarata mi estudiado desorden sobre nuestra cómoda. —MI cómoda. Aunque gracias al cielo que no se le ocurrió decir en voz alta qué tipo de proposición había aceptado. Quizás Isabelle estuviese pensando que se trataba de algo sexual, lo que me sería de lo más conveniente por el momento. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?

Finalmente ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir y él ignoró completamente mis miradas asesinas. Su cuerpo se presionó deliciosamente contra el mío mientras él abría más las piernas para acomodarse mejor y sus brazos se entrelazaban tras mi nuca. Un gemido ahogado escapó de mis labios sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Sabe que odio que me haga esto. Está mi hermana a quince metros, por el Ángel.

—Te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y diciendo tonterías, ¿a cuál de ellas se supone que te refieres? —«Y bájate de encima», quiso añadir la zona racional de mi cerebro. La otra zona quería empujar a mi hermana fuera de mi cuarto para poder seguirle el juego a mi demonio.

—A cuando te hablé sobre mi mejor orgasmo. —Oh, por el Ángel. Esto sí que no ¿En los meses que llevamos juntos no ha podido darse cuenta de lo nervioso que me ponen estas conversaciones? —Lo dije por el calor de momento. No pensaba con claridad.

Me lo imaginaba, gracias. Pero eso sigue sin ser relevante teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana está presente. ¿Acaso él no es capaz de verla o algo por el estilo?

—No necesito hablar de esto; no quiero hablar de esto. —Ya tengo suficiente información innecesaria sobre sexo para lo que me resta de vida. Y mi hermana ya conoce demasiado de mi vida sexual, gracias.

—Tu masaje erótico-

—¿Masaje erótico? —Saltó Isabelle mirándome con picardía. ¿No se supone que estaba tratando de parecer distraída robándole pintauñas a Magnus?

—No era un masaje erótico. Solo pretendía relajarle. —Me quejé.

No creo que ningún humano deba pasar por la tortura que me están haciendo pasar estos dos ahora mismo. Ni siquiera quiero verme en un espejo para comprobar lo colorado que estoy.

—Oh, cariño, y lo hiciste. —Sus caderas volvieron a sacudirse contra mi ingle, aunque para su desgracia en esta ocasión estaba preparado y pude morderme los labios antes de gemir. Lo sujeté con fuerza de la cintura mientras le lanzaba la mirada más mortífera que pude. Obviamente me ignoró y siguió parloteando. —A lo que iba: tu masaje erótico y su posterior jugueteo entre mis-

—No te estoy escuchando, no te estoy escuchando. —Canturreé.

Isabelle por su parte parecía la mar de divertida mientras dejaba de fingir hacer otra cosa y nos observaba con total descaro. Odio a mi familia. Y ahora sé a qué demonios está jugando el maldito demonio cabeza hueca, ¿pero no le acabo de decir que sí? ¿Qué gana con esto?

—Mientras delirabas por la fiebre estuve pensando detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión de que mi mejor orgasmo fue el que tuve cuando me practicaste sexo oral por primera vez. —Por favor, dime que no he escuchado lo que creo que he escuchado. Dime que mi hermana no ha escuchado lo que creo que ha escuchado.—Recuerdo tu cara llena de angustia, de temor por hacerlo; pero también llena de excitación y ansias de-

—Por favor: cállate. —No solo es una conversación completamente indecorosa, sino que además es absolutamente vergonzosa e innecesaria. —Ya te he dicho que sí.

—No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de poder tenerte al fin completamente. Me pregunto si la primera vez que te penetre pondrás también esa deliciosa carita. Sería peligroso para ti, amor; no creo que pueda ser delicado si te veo haciendo esa-

—¡Isabelle, largo! —Mi hermana me sacó la lengua como una cría antes de marcharse canturreando. No me digné a mirar a Magnus hasta que escuché el repiqueteo de sus pasos sonando en el interior de su habitación. —¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ¡Es mi hermana!

—La escuela de tu hermana es el colmo de la vagancia de este mundo; como mucho tiene tres horas al día de clases. He pasado el suficiente tiempo hablando a solas con ella como para saber qué podría ser demasiado para ella y qué no. No me seas ñoño.

—Sé que para ella o para ti no es nada del otro mundo, pero a mí no me gusta.

—¿Lo ves? Eso no hace más que darme la razón en cuanto a que tenemos que irnos a una casa propia.

—¿Para que no te dediques a hablar de mi vida sexual con mi hermana pequeña? ¿Qué clase de "buena razón" es esa? Y te repito que ya te había dicho que sí.

—No estabas del todo convencido y no quería que volvieses a cambiar de opinión por tu "sentido común".

No contesté a eso ¿de qué serviría? Dejé que él siguiese acariciando durante unos minutos más mi cabello mientras yo permanecía quieto, evitando su mirada. No pareció captar la indirecta hasta un buen rato después.

—No me gusta que me manipules a tu antojo para hacer lo que te dé la gana. —Utilicé mi agarre en su cintura para apartarlo de mí y conseguir levantarme.

No pretendía hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, pero es que cada vez que parecía que lo nuestro iba por buen camino surgía alguna fisura que me hacía replantearme las cosas de nuevo. Cosas como que estoy echando mi vida por la borda y que ni siquiera sé si él podrá ayudarme a librarme de esto ¿Y si no lo consigue? ¿Y si me convierto en un íncubo? Ahora mismo estar enamorado de alguien que se empeña en seguir tratándome como a su mascota es el menor de mis problemas.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó.

Curiosamente repetir tan a menudo esas dos palabras hace que pierdan completamente su significado.

—No pasa nada. —Me senté en mi escritorio, dispuesto a, al menos, tratar de fingir durante unas horas que todo seguía como el día anterior a halloween.

..

Para mi sorpresa él había estado callado prácticamente toda la tarde. Algún suspiro ocasional, pero nada del otro mundo. Estaba tan gratamente sorprendido que casi podría haber olvidado las cosas que nos separaban. Secretos, manipulaciones, engaños.

—¿Quién es Camille? —No esperaba una respuesta clara, por lo que no me sorprendió cuando repentinamente él pareció muy interesado en mi libro de Psicopatología. —Magnus, ¿recuerdas aquel viaje a Los Ángeles que mi universidad organizó pero yo rechacé para no alejarme de ti? —Al fin dejó de fingir que comprendía mis apuntes y me prestó atención. — Estoy pensando seriamente en ir.

Él dejó caer mis libros y libretas al suelo mientras fingía un desmayo de forma exageradamente teatral y caía sobre la cama con una mano en la frente. Al más puro estilo Romeo y Julieta. Qué poético.

—Me gustabas más cuando eras un inocente animalillo incapaz de chantajear ni manipular a las personas. —Es curioso que precisamente él piense que manipular está mal.

—Si de vez en cuando decidieses contarme las cosas en lugar de hacer todo a mis espaldas podría volver a ser un "inocente animalillo".

Al fin terminé el maldito esquema que me había llevado gran parte de mi tiempo. Me aseguré de guardarlo en un portafolios y después meterlo en el cajón, asegurándome de que Magnus no acabase doblándolo o manchándolo como suele hacer con cualquier cosa que dejo a la vista. Parece un niño de dos años que todavía no puede entender que restregar las cosas por todas partes no es de buena educación. Aunque preferiría a un niño pequeño; la papilla y los mocos son más fáciles de limpiar que la endemoniada purpurina.

—Te lo contaré si tú me cuentas qué haces con James cuando os marcháis los dos solos durante horas. —Una cosa; hay una única y maldita cosa que yo le oculto a él y siempre se encarga de sacarla a relucir cuando quiero que me explique alguno de sus quinientos mil secretos. Y como sabe que no pienso decírselo la cosa siempre acaba igual. —El viernes de la semana que viene te saltarás las clases y tendremos todo el fin de semana para nosotros solos. Podemos buscar casas y eso. Aunque también había pensado en manipular la mente de alguno de tus vecinos para que de repente decidiese que alquilar su casa era lo mejor.

Deseché la idea rápidamente. Si de verdad me iba a marchar de casa pensaba alejarme por lo menos dos manzanas de cada uno de mis conocidos. Y eso sin contar el desgaste que un truquito así podría hacerle a Magnus.

—No voy a saltarme las clases.

—Entonces nada de reuniones con tus estúpidos congéneres. Tú y yo solos, criatura. Echarás a tu hermana y tendremos la casa para ambos. Podemos hacer una especie de fiesta de despedida o algo así.

Ni que hiciese falta echar a Isabelle los fines de semana. Lo raro sería que ella se quedase voluntariamente.

Me crucé de brazos y giré la maldita silla fucsia con rueditas que había sustituido a mi antigua y cómoda silla de madera. A mi padre le daría un infarto al ver en lo que se había convertido mi dormitorio.

—¿Quién es Camille?

—¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?

—Cuando hablabas con Tessa. —Porque por supuesto él no sería tan idiota de dejarme saber algo así por las buenas. —Estaremos tú y yo solos, prometido. Ahora habla.

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro. A veces desearía poder odiarle.

—El viernes llegarás de la universidad, te meterás directamente a la ducha y cuando salgas no te pondrás ropa alguna. Estarás desnudo todo el fin de-

—No abuses, Magnus.

Su cara hizo un tierno puchero ante el que me negué a ceder. Dada mi negativa, su boca formó una sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos, invitándome a acurrucarme en ellos. Mis dudas no duraron ni tan siquiera dos segundos.

Me acerqué hasta él y dejé que sus brazos me rodearan, lo que pareció otorgarle un estado de felicidad similar a la embriaguez. Tiró de mi cuerpo hasta sentarme sobre su regazo, dejándome en la misma posición que él había adoptado antes sobre mí. Su sonrisa era tan estúpida que me dieron ganas de pegarle una bofetada para quitársela. Al final va a resultar que es verdad que estar enfermo me ha puesto de mal humor. Si ayer hubiese estado más fuerte estoy prácticamente seguro de que hubiese intentado matarle.

—¿Quién es?

—Fue el súcubo que me Convirtió. —Así que fue una mujer… Sabía que sus gustos eran distintos a los míos, pero sigue siendo extraño percatarme de ello. Quizá porque nunca me cuenta nada y sigue escondiéndome hasta el mínimo detalle. Por el Ángel, ¡si descubrí su apellido por casualidad! —No hay nada más que añadir. Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Desgraciadamente su necesidad de alejarme del tema era tan obvia que lo que él trataba de ocultarme acabó siendo claramente visible para mí. Aunque el motivo de dicha ocultación sigue pasándome desapercibido ¿Para no hacerme daño porque nunca podrá sentir por mí lo mismo que sintió por ella, quizás?

—¿Cómo puede Jem amar a Will? —Le pregunté. Mi voz sonó quebrada, como un susurro. Sentí cómo sus ojos se clavaban en mí con preocupación, pero no desvié la mirada de mis dedos, que acariciaban suavemente un mechón de su pelo que había logrado escapar de la gomina gracias a las prisas del mediodía. —¿Qué puedo hacer para que tú me ames?

Magnus contuvo el aliento. En esta ocasión sí me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, solo para comprobar que ahora era él quien evitaba mi mirada. Su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza que al instante me arrepentí de mi egoísmo. Él me apreciaba a su manera, y eso debía ser suficiente para mí. Me aprecia y por eso sufre al no poder darme lo que yo quiero. Soy un egoísta.

—Perdóname. —Susurré. —Voy a prepararme algo para cenar.

Al contrario de lo que pasaba siempre, Magnus no trató de detenerme cuando me levanté y me alejé de él.

..

Ayer no durmió en la cama conmigo. Nunca había hecho algo así.

Intenté no sentirme demasiado afectado por ello mientras me preparaba para las clases. Sin embargo todo calló ante mis ojos cuando giró levemente su rostro para que mi beso de despedida fuera depositado en su mejilla en lugar de en sus labios. Ni siquiera él parecía consciente de haber realizado dicho movimiento. Durante cinco eternos segundos nos miramos a los ojos sin saber qué decir. No sé qué reflejarían los míos, pero los suyos eran indescifrables, irreales.

El reloj me anunció que quedaba menos de media hora para mi primera clase.

—Luego nos vemos. —Intenté aliviar el ambiente.

En cualquier otro momento él hubiese intentado decir algo para arreglar las cosas antes de que yo saliese por la puerta.

..

Me fijé con curiosidad en la piel expuesta del brazo de Sebastian mientras éste tomaba apuntes a mi lado. Es curioso cómo la vida decide ir poniendo piedrecitas en mi camino para que sea incapaz de concentrarme en mis malditos estudios.

Seb desvió una vez más la mirada hacia mí, aunque en esta ocasión no fui lo bastante rápido como para desviar la mía a tiempo. Pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, pero de inmediato su rostro adoptó esa expresión pícara que lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian me parece atractivo?

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó en tono jocoso.

—La verdad es que no. —Aunque más que no gustarme es una extraña sensación de que todo se viene abajo a mi alrededor. Las cosas están cambiando demasiado en muy poco tiempo. —¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

..

La conversación con Sebastian se alargó más de lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera entramos a las clases siguientes. Aunque por otro lado supongo que a él eso tampoco es que le importase demasiado.

Para cuando ambos salimos por la entrada sur del campus Magnus parecía estar al borde de un ataque de furia, cosa que empeoró cuando se percató de quién me acompañaba. En mi defensa debo decir que no esperaba que viniera a recogerme después de la extraña despedida de esta mañana. En el fondo creo que pensaba que para cuando yo volviese a casa él se habría marchado, dejándome solo. Ver su rostro lleno de furia contenida fue increíblemente hermoso.

Cuando volvió a apartar su rostro, sin embargo, las cosas volvieron a como estaban antes. De nuevo esa sensación de soledad invadió mi cuerpo, atenazándolo. Magnus echó a andar sin esperar siquiera a ver si yo le seguía, lo que me obligó a despedirme con un gesto fugaz de Sebastian mientras aceleraba el paso para ponerme a su altura.

Ni una palabra durante el camino a casa.

Escasas y escuetas respuestas durante toda la tarde.

Al llegar la noche ni siquiera quise quedarme para saber si él querría volver a dejarme toda la noche esperando a que apareciese. La casa de Will siempre ha sido mi refugio cuando quería alejarme del mundo durante una noche, y además podría ver a Jem y aclarar algunas cosas sobre cómo proteger a Max en un futuro. Tanto mejor.

..

Cuando Sebastian no se presentó al día siguiente en las clases no pude hacer más que sentirme decepcionado. Imaginé que algo así pasaría, pero seguía soñando con que al menos algo se mantendría constante en mi vida. Con mi único amigo (lejos de mi variopinto grupito familiar) fuera de juego ya no sabía a qué aferrarme.

Marqué su número de nuevo y una vez no fui recibido por otra cosa que no fueran constantes pitidos.

Puede que fuese mi estado de desánimo el que me llevó a la oficina de administración. O también puede ser que por primera vez en mucho tiempo fui capaz de comprender que vida ya nunca volvería a ser como hasta ahora.

* * *

Madonna siguió cantando durante al menos veinte segundos más antes de volver a permanecer en silencio. Magnus miraba su móvil con expresión contemplativa. A parte de Jem no conozco a ningún otro demonio, pero el que está sentado en mi salón debe ser, con diferencia, el más idiota de todos ellos.

—¿A qué se debe esta vez? El domingo me quedó bastante claro que Alec había aceptado irse a vivir contigo. —Lo que fue una gran sorpresa, por otro lado. Cuando Magnus me lo comentó creí que la primera reacción de mi hermano sería enumerarle al demonio los veinte mil motivos por los que no podía dejarme sola. Eso le llevaría por le menos un mes.—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Quiere saber qué puede hacer para que yo le ame.

Supongo que tiene su lógica que el demonio más idiota se haya ido a juntar con el humano más idiota. El móvil sonó otra vez, en esta ocasión durante un periodo más largo de tiempo.

—Habla con él.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

Le comprendo. Para mi desgracia comprendo cómo se siente. El problema es que también sé cómo se siente mi hermano, y por muy bien que haya congeniado con Magnus nadie dañará a mi familia si yo puedo evitarlo.

—Conozco a Alec mejor que tú, Magnus. —Madonna volvió a acallarse, seguida de un pequeño pitido. Un mensaje en el buzón de voz. —Mi hermano va a hacer alguna locura si su vida sigue yendo a pique de una manera tan pronunciada. Son demasiados cambios para una cabeza tan predispuesta al orden y la disciplina.

—No sé cómo hacerlo. —Repitió. —¿Cómo decirle lo que siento por él sin temer que todo se vuelva en mi contra de nuevo?

—Si no le dices pronto lo que sientes no tendrás nada que volver en tu contra, Magnus. Alec se irá.

Al fin el cabeza hueca pareció reaccionar. Tomó el móvil con decisión y lo llevó a su oreja para escuchar el mensaje de mi hermano. Por su expresión cada vez más aterrada supuse que yo había estado en lo cierto. Si algo malo le pasa a Alec yo misma le mostraré lo que es un auténtico infierno.

Magnus dejó caer el móvil sobre el sofá y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta tras su paso. Ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo para retocarse antes de partir.

No me di demasiada prisa en ir hacia el teléfono; ocurriese lo que ocurriese él estaba más capacitado que yo para solventar el problema. Pulsé la pantalla para repetir el mensaje y la voz tranquila de mi hermano me llegó desde el otro lado. Curioso. Por sus palabras era obvio que por fin había sentado la cabeza, que comprendía mejor las cosas. Y el final del mensaje no hizo más que sacarme una carcajada.

— […] Voy a intentar centrar las cosas, adaptarme mejor a lo que me rodea para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos. No sigas enfadado conmigo. Perdóname. Te juro que voy a intentar dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti para así poder tener una relación de iguales.

Será divertido ver cómo trata Magnus de arreglar todo el embrollo.

Debería preparar palomitas.

* * *

Supuse que sería complicado, pero al parecer dejar la universidad es más fácil que inscribirse en ella. Supongo que porque ellos ya te han cobrado el dineral de la matrícula y, si quieres largarte y darles menos trabajo, mejor para ellos. En menos de cuarenta minutos me encontraba de nuevo al aire libre, bajo el frío viento invernal.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. No me apetecía volver a casa sabiendo que Izzy estaría allí y me bombardearía a preguntas nada más entrar, y tampoco sabía dónde estaba Magnus. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero sería muy complicado hacerlo cuando no tengo ni idea de dónde está y tampoco me coge el móvil. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento. Tal vez debería dejar que fuese él el que diese el primer paso; sea en la dirección que sea. No puedo forzarle a perdonarme, al fin y al cabo. No es mi estilo.

Ir a Central Park tampoco era mi estilo. Mucha gente decía que era un oasis de tranquilidad en medio de la agobiante Nueva York, pero a mí no me parecía más que otro parque lleno de gente ruidosa practicando deportes en grupo y haciendo cabriolas. Supongo que venir a las once de la mañana de un día de diario ayudó a no encontrar tanta cantidad de gente. O puede que el frío fuese lo que hacía que solo un puñado de locos se dedicasen a pasear así porque sí.

No me esperaba verle aquí, aunque tampoco estuve sorprendido por ello. Cuando alguien se hace tan necesario en tu vida supongo que tenerle a tu lado se siente tan natural como respirar. Lo realmente extraño había sido pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él.

Parecía algo agitado, mirándome prácticamente sin verme. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear; todo desarreglado y con el maquillaje de los ojos algo corrido. O por lo menos él pensaría que estaba horrible. A mí me parecía hermoso. Incluso más de lo habitual. Aunque…

—¡Por el Ángel! —Exclamé. Sus ojos seguían clavados en mí y no se despegaron de mi rostro mientras me acercaba a él. Ni tan siquiera cuando llegué a su altura movió un solo músculo. —¿Por qué no has cogido algo más abrigado? —Me quité mi propio abrigo y lo pasé por sus hombros, indicándole con lo sujetase para entrar en calor. Con una simple camisa debía estar helándose de frío, el muy idiota. —¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Tu olor. —Respondió simplemente.

Ya. Mi tan cacareado olor, delicioso para los bichos como él. No entiendo cómo puedo seguir oliendo igual si ahora he cambiado todos mis geles habituales por los que tienen olor a sándalo que compra él.

—Debes alimentarte. Desde el domingo por la mañana no lo has hecho. —Demasiado tiempo. Debe de estar débil. Otra vez. Por mi culpa. —Vamos a casa.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sus manos, anormalmente cálidas pese a estar desnudas a tan baja temperatura, acunaron mi rostro con delicadeza. A él le encanta hacer eso cuando está cariñoso. Acaricia suavemente mi rostro, mimando mi piel.

—Alec, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé. Lo haremos en casa, cuando hayas comido.

Un resoplido molesto escapó de sus labios. Mierda, necesito besarle.

—Puedo aguantar sin alimentarte un poco más. Lo primero es hablar, Alexander. Tu mensaje me ha-… ¿Alec? ¿Qué ocurre?

Odio ser tan obvio.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios.

Sin embargo él sí dejó de mirar, rompiendo también el contacto con mi piel.

—Tienes razón, —Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio mirando a los bichos plumíferos. A Jace le daría un ataque si viera a tanto pato junto. — vámonos a casa.

Asentí en silencio, consciente de que seguramente había vuelto a decir algo indebido. Miré una última vez hacia el más pequeño de los lagos artificiales del parque, donde estaba el adorable pato cotilla que no había parado de mirarnos.

—A casa, Alec.

Miré a Magnus con preocupación.

No me ha llamado "criatura" ni una sola vez.

..

La casa estaba vacía cuando llegamos. Supongo que Isabelle, por una vez en su vida, ha decidido dejarme un poco de espacio. O dejárselo a Magnus. A veces pienso que le cae mejor el demonio que yo.

Magnus se dirigió de inmediato al dormitorio donde, supongo que más que nada por costumbre, comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse cómodo. Mientras él seguía a lo suyo sin prestarme atención yo me dedicaba a observarle, seguro de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder ¿Querría irse? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión?

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Estuve a punto de ir a abrir, pero un fuerte agarre sobre mi brazo me detuvo.

—Iré yo. No te muevas de aquí, ¿entiendes? No he olvidado nuestra conversación pendiente.

—Necesitas alimentarte. —Traté de detenerle.

Él esquivó mis movimientos e ignoró mis palabras antes de salir al pasillo y cerrarme la puerta en las narices. Esto tiene que cambiar.

No llevaba ni un minuto fuera del dormitorio cuando esa horrible sensación de malestar se adueñó una vez más de mi mente. Algo no va bien. Ha pasado algo.

El pasillo que me conozco de memoria se me hace infinito cuando salgo en su búsqueda. Esperaba que hubiese ocurrido algo horrible para él. En mi alarmista mente había llegado a la conclusión de que su endiablado Consejo por fin se había puesto a hacer su trabajo apropiadamente y nos había pillado. O quizás algo peor. Cuando llegué al salón, sin embargo, la cosa no es nada grave. Por lo menos para él.

—Alexander. —Me llamó su fría voz mientras desviaba su atención de Magnus y la clavaba en mí. No recuerdo cuándo fue, pero desde hace años no soporto cómo él pronuncia mi nombre.

—No sabía que ibas a venir de visita. —El domingo, cuando habían venido a recoger a Max, comentaron algo sobre que iba a quedarse unos días más por algún asunto de negocios, aunque yo no me enteré muy bien del tema porque en ese momento tenía a un debilitado Magnus esperando en mi habitación para poder alimentarse.

Magnus seguía mirando a mi padre con desconfianza. Es extraño verle con una expresión tan arisca, sobre todo si es ante un desconocido. Normalmente él es un claro ejemplo de falsa simpatía y fingidos buenos modales.

Él seguía como siempre: buena ropa, buen porte y una expresión enfurecida que demostraba lo mucho que lo había decepcionado como hijo. El padre de mis recuerdos.

—¿De verdad creíste que pasaría por alto lo que has hecho hoy? —Oh, mierda. Se me había olvidado completamente. —¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Finalmente la mirada de Magnus se clavó en mí, lo que por fin me hizo reaccionar. Obligué a mi atontado cerebro a ponerse en marcha y me dirigí hasta él, dejando que pasase su brazo por mi cintura mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas mientras restregaba su nariz contra mi piel. Magnus sabe lo mal que lo paso cuando está mi padre y está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor a su manera. Dulce.

—No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida, y menos cuando fuisteis vosotros los que decidisteis desentenderos de vuestros propios hijos a la primera de cambio.

Mi padre ni tan siquiera parecía estar prestando atención a mis palabras. Más bien parecía que estaba intentando matarnos a Magnus y a mí con la mirada.

—¿Por eso has dejado la universidad? ¿Por una pataleta de adolescente necesitado de atención paternal? Un poco tarde para eso, Alexander.

Tal y como suponía, sus palabras pusieron en alerta a Magnus. El demonio se separó lentamente de mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y lleno de reproches. Al menos ahora no parecía estar enfadado ni me miraba con la expresión vacía.

—¿Has dejado la universidad?

Intenté contestarle, darle mis razones. Aunque obviamente fue interrumpido. Magnus tiene razón; cuanto antes nos marchemos de este sitio mucho mejor. No pienso decirle a nadie dónde voy a mudarme.

—¿Y este quién es? ¿Otra muestra de tu necesidad de llevarme la contraria?

Magnus siguió ignorando a mi padre como si no estuviese, tal y como hacia yo. Su mirada seguía vagando por mi rostro hasta detenerse en mi cuello, donde yo sabía que a través de mi camisa abierta podrían apreciarse perfectamente los últimos rastros de uno de sus chupetones. Percatarme de que la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo eran unos de mis slips al menos sirvió para darme cuenta de parte del cabreo monumental de mi padre.

—Sé que tengo terminantemente prohibido hacer daño a tus seres queridos, pero si no me equivoco él no entra en la lista. —Una de sus radiantes sonrisas seguida de un cálido beso hizo que mi padre finalmente estallase.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es esto, Alexander? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Esta casa la mantengo yo y no voy a permitir que traigas aquí a los degenerados con los que te acuestas y se paseen libremente en ropa interior ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tu hermana vive contigo?! —Si yo tuviese que numerar a todos los hombres con los que mi hermana se ha acostado y que he visto pasearse por aquí medios desnudos no acabaría ni en una semana. —Lárgate. —Ordenó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Magnus.

Obviamente el demonio no se movió. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en mi padre, fría, amenazadora. Algo de lo que él había dicho había causado una erupción en el interior de Magnus, estaba claro. Sé que no le gusta que le den órdenes.

—Él no se va a ninguna parte. Es mi amigo y va a quedarse cuando a mí me dé la gana.

—¿Amigo? —Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Magnus se quedó callado mientras apretaba la mano que seguía sobre mi cintura. Mi padre, por su parte, continuó:

—Uno no se acuesta con sus amigos.

Eso mismo debió pensar mi madre cuando el muy cabrón le fue infiel con una compañera de trabajo. Qué hermosa es la hipocresía.

—Alec y yo somos pareja, y tú no tienes nada que hacer ni que decir en esta casa. Lárgate. —Su voz sonaba seria, poderosa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos, normalmente amables, me miraron con enfado. —Al dormitorio, Alexander. Ya.

Estuve a punto de replicar con alguna excusa sobre la presencia de mi padre o el hecho de que por muy demonio que fuese y por mucho que su mirada me estuviese intimidando yo seguía siendo el único que podía tomar decisiones por mí. Eso fue hasta que vi cómo mi padre se marchaba por la puerta sin volver a soltar ni una palabra. Supuse que Magnus había usado alguno de sus truquitos mentales con él y que, obviamente, acabaría casi muerto en media hora si no le ayudaba a recuperar fuerzas. El día no podía ser más surrealista.

Prácticamente me arrastró hasta mi habitación, empujándome sobre mi cama para a continuación subirse sobre mí. En cualquier otro momento supondría que lo que quería era alimentarse. Y así lo hubiese supuesto de no ser por esos ojos. Seguían tan hermosos como siempre, pero el peligro que transmitían era casi físico, tangible.

—¿Amigos? —Preguntó tras seguir observándome durante un buen rato.

Mi garganta se cerró tras escuchar su tono de voz. Este no es el íncubo de siempre.

—¿Amigos? —Repetí sin mucha convicción, incapaz de seguir su línea de razonamiento. Quizá podría haber pensado mejor si sus ojos no estuviesen quemándome, calentando mi cuerpo.

—¿Desde cuándo somos tú y yo amigos, Alec?

—¿No lo somos?

Por su clara expresión de frustración pude percatarme de que yo no soy el único al que no le gusta que le hagan preguntas para contestar a otras.

—No. —Noté cómo el latido de mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, impidiéndome oír con claridad. —Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, y lo sabes.

—¿Y qué somos?

—No entiendo la necesidad de los humanos de ponerle etiquetas a todo. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí y tus sentimientos por mí han quedado más que claros ¿Por qué ponerle un nombre? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de ello? —Ninguna, en realidad. Ni yo mismo entiendo el porqué, solo sé que necesito saber y que el silencio me duele.—¿Por qué necesitas que le ponga un nombre a lo que siento por ti?

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con mi mensaje?

Su rostro cambió de nuevo. Pensativo, contemplativo.

—¿Tu mensaje?

Su cuerpo se retiró poco a poco hasta que él estuvo sentado a mi lado, con las piernas colgando del borde del colchón. Dada la incomodidad que me ocasionaba seguir tumbado mientras él me miraba desde una posición elevada, seguí su ejemplo y me senté.

Su mano se movió de forma rápida, veloz. Ni aunque hubiese querido hubiese podido pararla o esquivarla antes de que chocase contras mi rostro; sin embargo fue él quien la detuvo. Su palma abierta se paró en seco a escasos milímetros de mi mejilla. Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían de forma desorbitada mientras seguía mirándole, atónito. Él nunca había siquiera insinuado un movimiento que supiese que podría hacerme daño.

—¿Quieres una relación de iguales? Es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? —Asentí levemente con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Su mano, esta vez sí, se posó en mi piel delicadamente. No me acarició como solía hacer, sino que dejó la mano quieta sobre mi rostro, demostrándome que de haber querido podría hacerme daño en cualquier momento. —Recuerdo cada momento que he estado a tu lado, Alec. Recuerdo tus pataletas los primeros días, y sobre todo, recuerdo los bofetones que me diste en más de una ocasión cuando creíste que me los merecía.

—Te los merecías. —Me quejé. Sobre todo en aquella ocasión, una semana después de llegar, en la que me comparó con una puta. "En lugar de por dinero tú te vendes por protección a tu familia". Sigo pensando que no le di lo suficientemente fuerte, por capullo.

—Y estoy de acuerdo. Antes no sabía cómo comportarme a tu alrededor, y aún sigo muy perdido en muchas cosas. Son ochocientos años, Alec; ochocientos años contra los tres meses que llevo contigo. Si para ti es complicado adaptarte imagínate para mí. —Abrí la boca intentando darle la razón, ya que por una vez me parecía obvio que la tenía, pero uno de los dedos que todavía estaban en mi mejilla se deslizó hasta hacer una ligera presión sobre mis labios, instándome a guardar silencio. —Te merecías una buena bofetada, Alexander. Una muy fuerte. ¿"Voy a intentar dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti para así poder tener una relación de iguales"? ¿Qué gilipollez es esa? Si por mucho que he tratado de explicártelo aún no lo entiendes no sé qué más puedo hacer. Que no sea capaz de ponerle una estúpida etiqueta a lo que yo siento por ti no significa que mis sentimientos sean menos fuertes que los tuyos.

Me quedé mudo, en esta ocasión por la vergüenza. Él no ha hecho más que repetirme una y otra vez lo importante que soy en su vida, pero mi cabezonería se empeña en escuchar dos estúpidas palabras que en el fondo son eso, palabras.

—Mírame. —Susurró.

Alcé la vista para clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Su mirada volvía a ser la de siempre, lo que en cierta medida ayudó a que mis nervios disminuyesen. Mis ojos no tardaron demasiado a descender hasta sus labios, lo que le hizo soltar una risita divertida antes de concederme mi capricho. Unió nuestros labios de forma dulce, tierna. Sigo notando cómo su cuerpo necesita alimentarse con urgencia, pero él se dedicaba a mimarme, porque está preocupado por mí y yo soy un idiota al necesitar algo más por un simple capricho.

—Sigo sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar estos problemas. —Susurró contra mi boca cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

—Yo no creo ser el más indicado para enseñarte. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, volviendo a conferir a su rostro esa alegría que siempre consigue transmitirme algo de estúpida felicidad. —No vuelvas a dormir en el sillón solo porque no estemos de acuerdo con algo.

Al igual que minutos atrás, en el salón, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a olisquearme. A veces odio que esté tan obsesionado con mi maldito olor, pero ahora mismo solo siento placer al sentir su piel pegada a la mía.

—A cambio de que a ti no se te vuelva a ocurrir dejarme mensajes ultimátum.

—Eso me parece bien.

Un cómodo silencio se instauró entre ambos. Durante unos minutos simplemente dejé que él siguiese mimando mi cuello, provocándome suspiros de placer. Cuando al fin creí que las cosas pasarían a mayores, él se alejó de mí. A veces creo que el que necesita alimentarse de sus caricias soy yo.

—¿Por qué has dejado la universidad?

Es increíble lo mucho que había echado en falta su piel en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Dada su nula intención de hacerme caso seguí acariciando su antebrazo, lo único que tenía a mi alcance. Cosa que a él por otro lado, no parecía molestarle demasiado.

—No puedo con ello. Hay demasiado en lo que pensar ahora y voy a necesitar encontrar un trabajo si vamos a mudarnos de aquí.

—Yo puedo pagar todo. Que tú busques un trabajo es completamente innecesario, criatura. —Hice un mohín, pellizcando la piel que estaba rozando en ese momento. Por un momento creí que se había olvidado de una vez por todas de sus estúpidos "criatura". —No quiero que dejes de estudiar.

—No voy a dejar de estudiar. Cuando hayas arreglado todos nuestros problemas volveré a ello. Será solo un año, no es demasiado. —Él seguía pareciendo disconforme con la idea, por lo que traté de cambiar de tema a algo que me preocupaba desde hacía rato. —¿Qué le has hecho a mi padre?

—Tu estúpido progenitor ahora estará en su hotel durmiendo plácidamente, no te preocupes. El que debería preocuparse es él, que como vuelva a hablarte en ese tono va a acabar con su cabeza colgada de alguna de las paredes de nuestra futura casa. —Por algún motivo la imagen no me desagradó, sino que me pareció incluso divertida. Me estoy volviendo rarito como él, qué horror. —Y por cierto, —Su mano alzó mi rostro hasta que de nuevo nuestros ojos se encontraron. Para variar tuve que esforzarme por no mirar fijamente sus labios. — como vuelvas a decir que somos amigos te daré la bofetada que te debo. Déjate de tonterías, criatura; hace mucho que somos una pareja. Eres mi novio, o como demonios quieras llamarlo, y como vuelvas a intentar negarlo-

No pude contenerme. Necesitaba besarle urgentemente.

Su sonrisa cuando al fin necesité soltarle para poder respirar me confirmó que no le molestaba demasiado mi interrupción.

—Novio, ¿eh? —Intenté bromear, fallando estrepitosamente. La sonrisa tan enorme que tenía en mi cara y que me hacía doler las mejillas no ayudaba mucho a fingir indiferencia.

—Debo confesar que incluso a mí me gusta cómo suena. De vez en cuando los humanos inventáis términos útiles. —Rodé mis ojos, divertido. Siempre es curioso ver cómo habla de los humanos como si él nunca hubiese sido uno de nosotros. —Novios. Mi novio. Mío.

* * *

**Me encantaría poder hacer todos los capítulos tan largos como este...  
En fin...  
¡Hasta la semana que viene!  
*-***

**PD: Que conste que el capi lo iba a subir ayer por la mañana, pero a fanfiction le ha parecido divertido no dejarme guardar las modificaciones y enviar los mensajes como le daba la gana. Llevo horas con esto e.e  
Odiosa tecnología...**


	17. 8B

**¡Yap! ¡Lo conseguí!**  
**El miércoles de madrugada me cargué mi portátil (La tecnología de hoy en día no dura nada. Simplemente por caer rebotando por la escalera ya se rompió. Tsé (?) ) y entre ayer y hoy he tenido que reescribir todo el capítulo. Me ha costado bastante, porque estoy en el ordenador de mi madre y solo puedo cogerlo cuando ella viene del trabajo. Genialoso todo.**  
**Pero bueh, soy feliz porque he logrado no retrasarme tanto como pensaba que haría. No he dormido nada los últimos días, pero soy feliz xD**

**Lamentablemente no creo que pueda subir los dos últimos capítulos para la semana que viene. Todavía no sé si voy a poder recuperar los fragmentos que ya tenía escritos de la memoria de mi ordenador y encima sigo con la muñeca derecha fastidiada. A eso sumémosle que el ordenador de mi madre solo lo puedo usar por las noches y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Para la semana del 23 al 29 de marzo espero poder tenerlos listos, pero no sé exactamente cuándo.**

**¡Oh, y esa es otra! Recordad que subiré los dos últimos capis el mismo día (lo que vendrían a ser los caps. 18 y 19), porque si no los leéis en orden va a ser un lío monumental xD**

**En fin, ¡al capi!**

_**Qué el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**..**

***Eliza: Seps, son novios por fin. O al menos el señor brillitos ha querido admitirlo de una vez, porque a mí me parece que son pareja desde hace tiempo. Parecen el típico matrimonio disfuncional xD**  
**Me gusta eso de "suerte en la vida". Suena místico y, como diría cierta amiga mía, llama a mi hippie interior (?)**  
**Últimamente no sé qué me pasa que estoy más loca de lo normal. Creo que es el sol. Hace demasiado calor como pare ser invierno x.x**  
**Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tus lindas palabras ¡abrazos! n.n**

***Rumiko No Haru: Uish, ¿yo encantadora? Mujer, es la primera vez que me dicen eso. ¿Te importaría decírselo a mis amigas? Tienden a decir que soy un poco desagradable…Pfff… ¡Si soy un amor! (?) xDD**  
**Te contaría el final, pero si lo hago sería muy raro. Principalmente porque si quiero explicarte bien el final tendría que escribirlo entero, porque no va a ser corto xDD**  
**Si tantas ganas tienes de spoilearte puedo mandarte mis apuntes y mis esquemas de ideas. Si las entiendes… xD**  
**¿Presidente…? … Nah, no creo que aparezca. O sí. O no. lalalalaaaa(?)**  
**xD**  
**Ale, aquí tienes el capi B. Todo para ti, te lo regalo ¡feliz no-cumpleaños! :D**  
**Abrazooooos**

***Angel : ¡Holap! Me alegro de que te gustase el capi :D**  
**Yo sigo pensando que me hubiese gustado añadir más cosas y hacerlo más largo, pero la maldita realidad no me deja T_T**  
**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir la historia n.n**  
**Un abrazo n.n**

***Megalex: ¡Hola! ¡Encantaaaada de conocerte! ¿Sabes? Cada vez que una persona me dice que ha leído algo de lo que escribo más de una vez me pongo realmente contenta. Uno puede leer una historia simplemente por aburrimiento, pero si la vuelve a leer es porque algo le ha gustado, ¿no? Estoy feliz *-***  
**Aquí está el próximo capi ¡espero que te guste! Un abrazo muy fuerte, querida ¡gracias por leer! n.n**

***Shingryu Inazuma: Me acaba de llegar tu review, justo antes de subir el capi. Dos segundos más y no te habría podido contestar xD  
El fic se termina porque mi descerebrada mente lo planeó así desde el principio y no me gusta cambiar mis planes. Si fuese por mí seguiría años escribiéndolo T_T  
Lo echaré de menos.  
Un abrazo, querida, que quiero subir el capi ya xD**

* * *

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto.

—¿Solo estás empezando a cansarte? Yo estoy harto de ellos desde el primer segundo en que entraron por la puerta. —Seguí acariciando su cabello, pasando los dedos a través de los suaves mechones tan negros como la tinta. A veces logra sacarme de mis casillas que con el poco cuidado que pone a su imagen sea tan increíblemente perfecto. —Si no los he matado todavía es porque no quiero que te hagas una mala imagen de mí.

Lo que es incluso peor. Desde el momento en el que me percaté de que soy incapaz de hacer algo si sé que eso va a perjudicarle de alguna forma supe que estaba perdido. Y pese a todo, hasta hacía unos días, mi criatura no hacía más que pensar que no era más que una mascota para mí. Sigo sin comprender cómo no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que su mascota he acabado siendo yo.

Soy un demonio patético, y lo peor es que no me importa serlo si es por él. Supongo que eso me hace doblemente patético.

—Gracias, supongo. —Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por sus labios, haciendo que mi vista se clavase inmediatamente en ellos. —Lo cierto es que a mí también me dan ganas de matarles de vez en cuando. A todas horas, siendo completa y absolutamente sincero.

Esa tierna y sincera sonrisa… He pas-…Hemos pasado por tanto para llegar a esto... Por fin mi criatura puede ser él mismo, y eso me llena de una dicha que no sentía desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—_¡HORA DE DESAYUNAR!_

Mi criatura me miró con hastío, tan cansado de la absurda convivencia como lo estaba yo. Raphael se alimenta exclusivamente de sangre, Ragnor tiene un hábito alimenticio completamente anormal que hace que básicamente se alimente de café y sopas de lata sin horario establecido; luego estaba yo, que me alimento del placer, y más concretamente, ahora me alimento de mi Alexander; y luego estaba él, por supuesto, que es el único que se alimenta como se supone que es normal. ¡¿Por qué entonces ese condenado chupasangres se empeña en reunirnos a todos en la cocina cinco veces al día?! Se acabó: en cuando Alec mire para otro lado pienso desangrarle.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? —Volví a fijar mi mirada en él, lo que hizo que volviese a relajarme casi por completo. Esos ojos azules deben de poseer algún tipo de magia. —¿Aquello de que no quería que usaras tu magia para agilizar las reformas porque quería que todo fuese más "normal"?

Para mí usar magia es lo normal, así que en todo caso me está obligando a tener un comportamiento anormal para poder mantener él uno normal. Eso es injusticia.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. —Si no fuese por esas malditas palabras ahora mismo podríamos estar él y yo a solas en nuestro hogar, lejos de estos paletos anormales.

Alexander abrió la boca para proseguir con lo que trataba de decirme, pero un estruendoso ruido procedente de la planta inferior lo hizo enmudecer. Seguramente Ragnor habrá abierto la puerta y la luz de la mañana habrá quemado mínimamente la piel de Raphael. Por tercera vez en tres días. Sigo sin comprender cómo han podido sobrevivir por si solos tanto tiempo.

—Criatura-

—¿Podemos irnos ya a nuestra casa? Me da igual si tenemos que terminar nosotros mismos lo que todavía esté inacabado.

Eso sí era una buena noticia.

Obviamente no pensaba dejar que se lo pensase mejor, por lo que decidí que tras el desayuno no iríamos derechitos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Intenté darme ánimos mentalmente mientras bajaba por las escaleras con el brazo de mi criatura rodeando mi cintura. Y pensar que si no fuese por esa pareja de subterráneos subnormales ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando de lo relajado que parece Alexander… Yo mismo me ocuparé de que esos dos ardan en el infierno lentamente cuando les llegue la hora. Y por la sonrisita socarrona con la que nos miraba Raphael cuando entramos a la cocina era obvio que su hora no tardaría mucho en llegar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos.

El tiempo suficiente como para que mi criatura ignorase educadamente el apetecible plato de huevos revueltos que Ragnor le ofrecía y se sirviese un tazón de los cereales que yo le había comprado.

No pasaron ni cinco puñeteros minutos antes de que los muy hijos de puta le fastidiasen el desayuno a Alexander. Cabrones.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. Yo sí que lo sé. —Prosiguió Ragnor como si no se diese cuenta de que yo había tenido que intervenir para evitar que Alexander se ahogase con lo que estaba tragando. O al parecer sí se dio cuenta, porque giró el rostro y se dirigió a él. —Os vi en la cama haciendo... eso. Él tenía su... metido en tú...

El sonrojo en la cara de Alexander cuando finalmente pudo dejar de toser era tan evidente como una mancha de rotulador en una pared totalmente blanca. Me pregunto por qué me resulta tan fascinante que se sonroje.

—Pene, Ragnor. Se llama "pene". Y tú también tienes uno. Aunque no estoy seguro de si sabes usarlo. —Me quejé.

Alexander ocultó el rostro tras sus brazos, emitiendo un casi inaudible ruidito muy raro. No sé si está riendo o le está a punto de dar uno de sus ataques nerviosos.

—Por no hablar de vuestro ruidoso polvo en la cocina. —La cabeza de mi criatura se alzó como un resorte, mirándome con horror. Si todavía no ha tenido uno de sus ataques es un milagro. O lo saco pronto de aquí o estos dos van a conseguir matarlo. —Debiste colgar el teléfono si no querías que os escuchara. —Prosiguió la sanguijuela mientras me miraba socarronamente. —Tiene unos preciosos y excitantes gemidos, para ser un hombre.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nadie que no sea yo puede escuchar gemir a mi criatura.

Sentí la magia fluyendo por mis venas libremente, acumulándose en mis manos. Raphael continuó parloteando mientras Ragnor seguía de espaldas a mí, ajeno a su muerte inminente. El único que vio cómo mis manos se iluminaban con llamas azules fue Alexander, que, por primera vez, no pareció encontrar ningún motivo válido como para que no usase mis poderes.

Perfecto.

..

—¿Crees que estarán bien?

Me las he ingeniado para encerrar a esos dos en el armario de la limpieza de Ragnor sin armar demasiado revuelo. Incluso he creado un escudo que impide que la magia del guisante verde los ayude a salir de allí; por lo menos durante cinco días. Sinceramente pensé en matarlos, pero después no podría mirar a los inocentes ojos de Alexander si lo hacía frente a él.

—Perfectamente. —Siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver si esos dos se atraían sexualmente tanto como parece. Supongo que lo averiguaré dentro de seis días.

Alexander no insistió más sobre ello, tal y como supuse que haría. Lo más seguro es que él tuviese tantas ganas como yo de darles una buena lección. Ragnor nunca había sido tan estúpido, y Raphael no es así cuando está con su grupito de chupasangres en Nueva York ¿Entonces por qué la idiotez acudía a ellos cuando se juntaban?

Miré cómo Alexander entraba en nuestro hogar y miraba hacía todos lados, emocionado como un crío la mañana de navidad. Su expresión es tan malditamente adorable que le compraría una casa nueva para cada día del año si supiese que podría verla diariamente. Desgraciadamente creo que gastar mi dinero de esa forma haría que él frunciese el ceño y no al contrario. Alexander debe de ser la única persona del mundo a la que no le gusta que le hagan regalos caros. Siempre escoge ponerse las prendas baratas (que yo le compro simplemente para que tenga algo para andar por casa) y deja las fabulosas prendas de diseño relegadas al fondo del armario. Es desconcertante.

—¿Qué te han dicho los obreros?

—Las tareas de mantenimiento ya están hechas. Han revisado y arreglado los problemas de humedades y han insonorizado absolutamente toda la casa. —Alexander rodó los ojos ante esto, sabiendo claramente por qué alguien como yo querría tener insonorizada hasta la cocina. Sobre todo la cocina. Tengo una enorme necesidad de volver a repetir lo que hicimos hace semanas en la encimera, pero esta vez en nuestra propia casa. —Básicamente falta pintar las paredes y amueblar las estancias.

Lo alcancé cuando él se encontraba justo en el centro de la futura sala de estar, mirando los paquetes amontonados de todos los aburridos muebles en serie de _IKEA _que eran un homenaje a la falta de gusto de la gente. Obviamente a Alec le encantaban.

La casa me seguía pareciendo demasiado pequeña para lo que yo estoy acostumbrado. Absolutamente acogedora y cálida. No sé cómo no me di cuenta de que era justo lo que Alec necesitaba. Pero el mocoso hadito sí se percató. Un gruñido escapó de mi boca antes de que pudiese evitarlo mientras rememoraba la desgarradora sensación que se había apoderado de mí cuando él tocó a mi criatura. Los celos son un precioso paseo por el campo comparado con ello.

Alexander me miraba con obvia preocupación, por lo que decidí intentar sacar el maldito recuerdo de mi mente. Lamentablemente ese recuerdo llevó a esa misma noche, tomando a mi criatura sin descanso sobre el maldito colchón de invitados de Ragnor. Mierda. No sé qué cara estaré poniendo, pero el ceño de Alexander se ha fruncido hasta límites insospechados.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Adivina. —Tampoco soy demasiado complicado de entender.

Él volvió a rodar los ojos, en esta ocasión con una sonrisa en sus labios. No recuerdo que estuviese tan hermoso el día que lo traje conmigo. Si hubiese estado tan terriblemente irresistible el primer día que lo vi sé que no hubiese podido aguantar y hubiese acabado Convirtiéndole.

—¿En lo que vas a prepararme para desayunar? Tengo hambre. —La verdad es que yo también, pero de una manera muy distinta.

Él pareció saber a la perfección lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, como siempre.

Otra hermosa sonrisa. Un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Después de que yo haya comido podremos ocuparnos de saciarte a ti.

Mierda. Ragnor y Raphael fuera de combate, mudándonos a nuestra nueva casa, y mi criatura ofreciéndome estrenar a lo grande nuestra cama ¿Podría haber algo mejor?

..

Es glorioso alimentarse de él sabiendo que ahora conoce todo lo que ello implica. Esta noche mi Alexander ha estado tan entregado a satisfacerme que el simple recuerdo hace que mi cuerpo despierte de nuevo. Pero hoy no pienso tocarle. No de esa manera, al menos. No pienso dejar que su cuerpo vuelva a estar tan debilitado por mi culpa.

Sigue durmiendo pese a ser las doce de la mañana. Sé que es para recuperar las fuerzas que mi maldita condición de demonio-chupa-energía le ha robado, pero sigo sintiéndome solo mientras acaricio su pecho desnudo, donde he reposado mi cabeza para descansar durante toda la noche. Siempre me había preguntado por qué le gusta tanto reposar su cabeza justo a la altura de mi corazón. Ahora creo comprenderlo. Es hermoso. Y yo me estoy ablandando por momentos por culpa del humano más tierno que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra. No comprendo cómo pudo haber sido un Candidato. ¿No debería haber algo en él; algo que indicara que podría llegar a ser un buen demonio? Un corazón tan puro no hubiese soportado lo que ser uno de los míos conllevaría.

A regañadientes me incorporo y salgo de la cama. Intento hacer el mínimo ruido posible mientras me coloco un par de pantalones y salgo de nuestra habitación. _Nuestra_. Porque ya no estamos en mi casa, en mi dimensión. Ahora estamos aquí, en nuestra casa. El simple pensamiento de compartir algo real con él me hace recuperar mi ánimo de inmediato. Quizá pueda terminar alguna de las habitaciones pendientes antes de que mi pequeño despierte.

..

Mi despacho y el vestidor están completamente acabados y repletos de mis trastos para cuando por fin su carita adormilada aparece ante mí.

Son las siete de la tarde y yo estoy sentado en un comodísimo puf morado viendo un interesante programa de cocina cuando lo veo bajar por las escaleras. Jesús, sabía que cuando dijo que iría desnudo por nuestra casa era mentira, pero tampoco imaginaba que fuese a pasearse simplemente con unos ceñidos bóxer que por su colorido estampado es obvio que no son precisamente suyos. Verle únicamente vestido con mi ropa interior debería ser sexy, no tierno. Es culpa de esos ojitos todavía empañados por el sueño que no se despegan de mí ni un instante, estoy seguro.

—Buenos días, criatura. —Alexander gruñe como respuesta antes de sentarse sobre mí. Otro punto a favor para no haber colocado todavía ningún otro mueble para sentarse. —¿Tienes hambre?

Yo desde luego no.

Otro pequeño gruñidito sale de sus labios antes de que su cuerpo definitivamente se quede reposando sobre el mío. Su respiración acompasada y murmullos ocasionales pronunciando mi nombre cuando vuelve a dormirse me distraen de las últimas indicaciones sobre cómo preparar una tarta de queso. Sigo sin comprender por qué no me abrí a él antes. Para ser una raza muy superior a los humanos los demonios somos realmente idiotas.

Ahora mismo debería estar empezando a preparar nuestro dormitorio ¿pero de dónde saco la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para apartar a mi bello durmiente de mi regazo? Mañana será otro día.

..

—Me duele el cuello a horrores. —Me quejo mientras vuelvo a subir por las dichosas escaleritas metálicas.

Dejo el cubo de pintura morada sobre el último peldaño y hundo con demasiada fuerza el rodillo en él. La pintura salpica mis ropas y parte de mi piel, llegando incluso a manchar el suelo. Por quinta vez en media hora.

—Deja de quejarte tanto. —Se ríe él mientras sigue completamente impoluto; su pared casi completa y perfectamente pintada. Arg.

—Fue culpa tuya que nos quedásemos a dormir sobre el puf toda la noche. Y encima te niegas a dejarme usar mi magia para curarme. Eres diabólico.

Empiezo a restregar el rodillo por la pared con toda la mala leche de la que soy capaz, volviendo a salpicarme, esta vez en la cara. Gruño de nuevo. No puedo verle, pero estoy seguro de que él está sonriendo como el diablillo que es.

—Me prometiste que nada de magia para arreglar la casa, y ayer pintaste las paredes del despacho y montaste los muebles con tus truquitos —¿Y qué esperaba? No se pensaría de verdad que yo iba a ponerme a leer instrucciones en sueco para poder montar unas estanterías, ¿verdad? —Este es tu castigo.

Esto no es un castigo, sino una tortura.

—A veces te odio. —Dije en broma. O eso intenté, porque cuando la pintura llegó a mi pelo realmente quise odiarle.

—Yo a ti te amo. —Susurró a mis espaldas. Demasiado cerca.

Alejé el rodillo de la pared solo para ver cómo él había terminado el resto de la habitación y me miraba desde debajo de la escalera con una radiante sonrisa enamorada. Mis ojos recorrieron completamente su cuerpo, buscando aunque sea una mínima mancha inexistente. Su rostro y sus hermosas palabras casi me hicieron recuperar mi buen humor. Casi.

Su grito cuando agité el rodillo sobre su cabeza y la pintura calló sobre él sonó benditamente encantador.

..

Únicamente conseguí que mi criatura me dejase completar la cocina cuando le dije lo carísima que nos costaría si llamaba a alguien. Curiosamente Alexander parecía realmente avergonzado de hacerme gastar dinero. Y también curiosamente se quedó embobado mientras yo hacía aparecer y desaparecer diferentes muebles y accesorios hasta conseguir la cocina de mis sueños. Bueno, al menos en algo me había salido con la mía.

Cuando terminé mi maravilloso despliegue de magia (que, sinceramente, podría haber acabado en menos de cinco minutos pero alargué media hora solo para poder disfrutar de su expresión maravillada), miré a mi criatura toquetear todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, abriendo y cerrando las alacenas y electrodomésticos.

—¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer? —Me preguntó maravillado.

¿En serio? ¿Hacer aparecer y desaparecer mobiliario mundano le parece algo magnífico? Santo infierno, si le enseñase a lo que de verdad llega mi potencial podría matarlo del susto. Los humanos son criaturas muy asustadizas e impresionables, debería ir con cuidado.

—Podría hacer todos tus deseos realidad. —Susurré contra su oído. Prácticamente pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se derretía en mis brazos, lo que no hizo más que alentarme. —Vámonos arriba. Ahora. Quiero hacértelo en mi escritorio.

Alexander se giró lentamente, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

—¿En el escritorio? —Preguntó confundido.

Claro, porque hacerlo en la encimera, la bañera, y sobre el suelo está bien. Pero un escritorio no, ¿eh? Que tener sexo sobre un escritorio es de gente rara.

Sinceramente ahora mismo no estoy de humor como para perder el tiempo en algo que sé que él acabará por ceder. Necesito tenerle. Ya.

Prácticamente lo fui empujando a través de la cocina y el salón mientras él se dejaba guiar mansamente. El problema fue cuando Alexander se tropezó mientras subíamos por las escaleras, quedándose momentáneamente apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas a diferentes alturas. Curioso ¿Por qué nunca se me había ocurrido?

Cuando Alec trató de incorporarse tiré de su brazo, volteándole, y volví a empujarle hacia abajo. Una mirada de reconocimiento pasó por su rostro mientras me devolvía la mirada.

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó. Su voz parecía ronca, excitada.

Mierda, es perfecto.

—Aquí.

Alec seguía pareciendo algo inseguro, seguramente debido al hecho de que todavía no podía sentirse completamente cómodo no llevando ni veinticuatro horas en la casa. Igualmente no opuso resistencia alguna cuando hice presión en su pecho, acabando él recostado a lo largo de las escaleras, apoyado en sus codos. Está acostado y al mismo tiempo no lo está. Esto me recuerda al comentario que Ragnor hizo ayer sobre regalarnos un columpio sexual. Repentinamente me parece un regalo inmejorable.

Decidí actuar antes de que mi criatura se lo pensase mejor y quisiese mover su culo hasta nuestra cama o mi despacho. Ya tendremos tiempo de estrenar el dichoso escritorio más tarde.

Me apresuré a deslizar por sus piernas la única prenda que lo cubría, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a mi merced. Precioso. Bajé la cabeza lentamente, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Alexander parecía estar conteniendo la respiración, cosa que se hizo evidente cuando saqué mi lengua y di la primera lamida. Alec se arqueó, aspirando aire en grandes bocanadas mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza ¿Podría haber una imagen más deliciosa? Volví a descender sobre su longitud, en esta ocasión permitiéndome saborear su esencia con más tranquilidad. A mi memoria acudió la primera vez que había captado su olor, en la casa de aquellos humanos. Esa fragancia que los Candidatos destilaban y que volvía locos a súcubos e íncubos por igual había desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que yo lo había reclamado como mío. El olor de Alec seguía siendo delicioso, pero ahora lo que me volvía malditamente loco es su sabor.

Me introduje la cabeza de su miembro en la boca, explorándola experimentalmente y disfrutando de los gemidos que llegaban a mis oídos. No fui demasiado rápido. Trataba de saborear su dulce esencia con cada lamida, cada vez que lo sacaba y volvía a meter de mi boca. Alec gemía, sus inhibiciones desechadas hace rato.

Una fugaz imagen apareció ante mis ojos, haciéndome perder el ritmo momentáneamente. Alexander sobre mí, sus ojos cerrados mientras gruñidos salen de sus labios cada vez que su miembro entra en mi interior igual que ahora lo está haciendo en mi boca.

Abrí los ojos, alejándome de Alec lo suficiente como para tener una vista completa de su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad mientras mi criatura comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—Magnus, —Gimió él, suplicando. — no pares.

Mientras volvía a descender sobre su erección una idea pareció parpadear con luces fosforescentes sobre mi cabeza. En cuanto consiga que las cosas se establezcan lo primero que voy a hacer es llevar a mi pequeño a un sex shop. No puedo esperar para poder disfrutar a fondo de nuestra nueva vida juntos.

—Ponte en cuatro, amor. —Le ordené.

Definitivamente pienso disfrutar de cada rincón de esta casa.

..

—¿Magnus?

—¿Mmm? —Abro los ojos con pereza y miro a mi Alexander, que parece más pensativo de lo normal. Normalmente después del sexo duerme una buena siesta, no se pone a pensar ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades? —¿Qué ocurre? —Insisto ante su silencio.

Alexander se voltea para quedar apoyado sobre su costado, encarándome. Así, completamente desnudo y con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo flexionado, parece un modelo de revista erótica. Una revista que yo pagaría lo que fuese por tener. Me pregunto si me dejaría hacerle fotografías desnudo…

—He estado pensando en lo que ocurrió el otro día, con Mark ¿Recuerdas cuando la cosita esa que dibujaste sobre mi corazón hizo que te pusieras hiper celoso? —Los celos no tuvieron nada que ver, pero bueno. —Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo.

—¿Sobre los Sellos? ¿O sobre por qué no maté a ese imbécil cuando te tocó? —La respuesta a esa última es fácil: estaba demasiado desesperado por enterrarme en el cuerpo de mi criatura como para fijarme en gilipolleces.

—Sobre los Sellos esos. ¿Por qué no funcionan siempre? —¿No funciona siempre? ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? Con un movimiento de cabeza lo insto a seguir con su explicación mientras mi mano "involuntariamente" acaricia sutilmente su torso en camino descendente y luego va más allá, deteniéndose en su maravilloso trasero. Ahora mismo tendría una imagen perfecta de él si pudiese ver al mismo tiempo ese culo que me vuelve loco. Creo que voy a revestir las paredes de la habitación con espejos… — Raphael y Ragnor me han rozado en más de una ocasión cuando estábamos en su casa, ¿por qué con ellos no pasó nada?

Ah, eso.

Mi mano ahuecó una de sus mejillas, haciendo que sus caderas se sacudiese de placer. Alec entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba que pequeños gemiditos escapasen de sus labios. Hace unos meses intentaba por todos los medios acallar sus gemidos. Ahora cada vez que toco su sensible cuerpo él parece encantado de demostrarme lo mucho que le gusta. Definitivamente él no era tan jodidamente sexy cuando lo encontré ¿O puede que ahora me resulte tan sexy porque sé el placer que puede provocarme este pecaminoso cuerpo?

La idea de volver a estar penetrando sin cesar a esta perfecta criatura se pasa fugazmente por mi mente. No, debo dejarle aclarar sus dudas si quiero que esta relación siga yendo por el buen camino que ya ha empezado a tomar. Además de que me prometí a mí mismo que habría una separación mínima de dos horas cada vez que fuésemos a tener sexo. Por su seguridad.

—Ni Ragnor ni Raphael están interesados en ti sexualmente, criatura. —En realidad creo que ambos son asexuales. O gilipollas a secas. —El señor Blackthorn, sin embargo, sí lo estaba.

—¿Eh? —¿Ni siquiera de eso se había dado cuenta? Tan tierno… —¿Mark estaba interesado en mí?

¿Quién no estaría interesado en tener este cuerpo para su disfrute personal? Pero Alec es mío, y no me gusta compartir.

—¿Estás pensando en dejarme para irte con él? —Su mirada de confusión fue tan genuina que estuve a punto de comérmelo a besos.

—¿Por qué haría yo semejante idiotez?

Si se diera cuenta del valor que tienen esas frases que él suelta de forma natural no lo haría tan a menudo. Cualquier otra persona se aprovecharía de lo vulnerable que me vuelven sus palabras para conseguir lo que desea. Pero él no es así, ¿verdad? Quizá por eso sus palabras pueden llegar a mi corazón; quizá por eso él me ha recordado puedo seguir sintiendo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Jem y Will? —Prosiguió él, sin percatarse de las emociones que estaban inundando mi interior en ese momento. —¿Will tiene un Sello como el mío?

—Ajá. —Respondí sin realmente prestarle atención. Por mí como si Bill tiene la lepra.

Él me miró suspicazmente, la sonrisa de su rostro haciéndose más amplia.

—¿Te apetece otra ronda? —Preguntó antes de inclinarse sobre mí y besarme con hambre.

Tanta perfección en una única persona no debería ser legal.

—¿Mi gatito en celo ataca de nuevo?

..

Terminé de prepararle la cena y miré el plato sin demasiada confianza. A él no parece importarle mi limitada variedad de conocimientos culinarios, pero creo que debería ir aprendiendo a aumentar mi recetario. No puede ser sano alimentarse de lo mismo una y otra vez. Supongo que ahora que él va a estar ausente por las mañanas yo podría apuntarme a clases de cocina o algo por el estilo. Porque él va a decir que acepta mi regalo, ¿verdad?

—¿Echas de menos a tu familia? —Puede parecer una pregunta obvia, pero nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar directamente. Se acabó evitar hablar las cosas.

Alec se giró hacia mí, mirándome con sorpresa. Su rostro parecía confundido mientras me acercaba hasta él, dejando la bandeja con su cena sobre la mesilla de café y sentándome a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente para dejarme acomodarme a la perfección. Me fascina ver hasta qué nivel estamos compenetrados. Y hasta ahora no me daba cuenta de estos pequeños detalles porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un imbécil. Incluso él se había percatado de que mi comportamiento era anticuado ¿"Hombre de las cavernas", me llamó el otro día?

—Cada día. —Respondió al fin.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer mis pómulos lentamente, tan solo unos simples y ligeros toques sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome con su tacto.

—¿Me culpas por ello? —Sabía que debería haberle mirado seriamente, conforme la situación lo dictaba. Lamentablemente mis ojos se negaron a abrirse mientras él siguiera acariciándome.

—Sé que hiciste lo que debías hacer. Tú me salvaste de convertirme en uno de los tuyos. —Eso dolió.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con su mirada. Su preciosa y dulce mirada. ¿Lo que siento yo por él se reflejará del mismo modo en mis ojos que sus sentimientos en los suyos?

—¿Tan malo hubiese sido ser como yo? —Pregunté. Aunque lo que realmente quería saber es si él piensa en mí como en una monstruosidad abominable. Soy un demonio, pero no un monstruo.

—No podría estar contigo. —Respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sigue sin darse cuenta de las cosas que dice.

Si no hubiese necesitado quitarme de encima de una vez esta conversación lo hubiese hecho mío en este mismo instante.

—Podríamos volver a verlos. —Su rostro relajado se tensó de golpe, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Intenté aliviarle acariciando dulcemente su pecho desnudo, pero no pareció surgir demasiado efecto. —No puedo hacer que recuperen la memoria, Alec, pero quizá puedas volver a conseguir su amor. Aunque no todo sea como antes creo que podrías recuperar una relación con ellos.

Seguí acariciando su pecho tratando de relajarle mientras él se quedaba callado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando creí que realmente mis movimientos no servían de nada intenté cesarlos. Sus manos impidieron que las mías se alejaran y me instaron a reanudar mis caricias. Por fin sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en mí.

—¿De verdad crees que ellos podrían volver a quererme empezando desde cero?

Maldito humano cabezota…

—Alexander, eres un humano que consiguió el amor de un demonio, ¿de verdad crees que ellos no van a amarte?

Su cara fue todo un poema. Parecía más sonrojado de lo normal mientras su boca se abría y cerraba constantemente, como la de un pececito. Tuve que repasar mentalmente mis palabras unas tres veces antes de comprender lo que había dicho para generar tal reacción.

Él debió notar mi repentina incomodidad, porque su rostro de inmediato volvió a la normalidad antes de depositar un corto beso sobre mis labios y comenzar a hablarme sobre todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia con todo lujo de detalles. Esa sonrisita boba, sin embargo, no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

Jonathan Cristopher (alias el rubito insoportable), Max (el hermano pequeño al que nunca conocí), Isabelle y Cecily (las únicas cuyos nombres recuerdo), Clarissa (la pequeñita de enormes ojos verdes), Samantha (el nerd de las gafas que parecía tener un serio problema para decir si le gustaba la pelirroja o la hermana de Alec), Will (el moreno de ojos azules que ahora mismo, comparándolo con mi criatura, ni siquiera sé por qué me pareció atractivo) y James. De vez en cuando nombraba a otras personas como Gideon, Gabriel o Henry, pero básicamente se pasó una hora y media hablándome de su familia. Era hermoso verle hablar tan emocionado sobre algo. Sus recuerdos, sus vivencias… La vida que yo le arrebaté. Intentó sacar el dichoso malestar de mi mente sin éxito, logrando exasperarme a mí mismo. Me estoy volviendo demasiado humano.

—…Cuando Sebastian y yo comenzamos el segundo año de universidad tuvimos al profesor... —Alexander proseguía con su tierno parloteo cuando mi cabeza decidió volver a conectar en sus palabras. — …y entonces él y yo-

¿Cuánto rato he estado en la luna?

—Creo que me he perdido, Alec. —Él parpadeó varias veces, mirándome extrañado durante unos segundos. Creo que ni él mismo puede creerse que haya estado tan hablador durante tanto tiempo seguido. —¿Quién es Sebastian?

—Mi compañero en la universidad. —No, no me suena. No recuerdo que el Consejo me dijese que borrase la memoria de ningún Sebastian. —Le vimos el primer día que me trajiste de nuevo al mundo humano, ¿recuerdas?

Como para no recordar la primera vez que tuve un ataque nervioso siendo demonio. Cuando volví a la mesa de la cafetería y vi las bolsas sobre las sillas pero él no estaba… Ni siquiera quiero recordar lo que sentí al pensar que nunca volvería a tenerle entre mis brazos. Espera ¿de verdad aquel día lo dejé solo para ir a enrollarme con un estúpido humano en un cuartucho? ¿Qué mierda se supone que tenía en la cabeza? No puedo explicarme cómo es que Alec puede amarme después de todo por lo que ha pasado por mi culpa.

Espera, algo no me cuadra.

—¿Compañero en le universidad? ¿Le conocías mucho?

—Compartimos la mayoría de las clases desde que empecé la carrera, ¿por qué? —Eso es imposible. Yo eliminé los recuerdos de Alexander de la mente de aquel muchacho porque estaba celoso, no porque me lo ordenasen los demonios del Consejo. —¿Magnus? ¿Qué ocurre? —Fui mandado a eliminar los recuerdos de cualquier persona lo suficientemente cercana a Alec como para que pudiera ser un problema. —Magnus, me estás asustando.

Es imposible que el Consejo dejase pasar a alguien tan evidente. Ellos nunca cometen errores cuando se trata de mantener a La Clave contenta.

¿Quién demonios es Sebastian?

—¿Magnus? —Su vocecita asustada consigue sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Sea quien sea ahora no es importante. Este día es para él, para hacerle feliz. Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en lo raro que está comenzando a parecerme todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Alec parece sorprendido al principio, más sus labios no tardaron en formar una pequeña sonrisa que yo tuve la necesidad de besar.

—Me gusta tu regalo. —Susurró contra mis labios.

¿Se piensa que un beso es su regalo? Adorable.

..

..

Intento no estar nervioso mientras espero en la entrada del complejo. _London School of Economics and Political Science. _Incluso el nombre es pretencioso. Sigo sin entender por qué volver a estudiar lo hizo tan feliz, pero ver la cara de felicidad que puso cuando le dije que había logrado convencer al director de la universidad (a golpe de talonario, obviamente) para que lo admitiesen en medio del curso fue suficiente para mí. Sigue molestándome estar horas alejado de él, pero sé que tanto Alec como Catarina tienen razón y debo darle más libertad.

Mis manos están sudando y sé que ahora mismo debo tener una apariencia espantosa. Bueno, espantosa para mis estándares; obviamente sigo estando magnífico y mucho mejor que cualquiera de estos mundanos. Aunque no más magnífico que ese mocoso descuidado que viene hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos llenas de libretas y hojas sueltas. Por Dios ¿no es su primer día?

—Estamos a medio semestre, debo ponerme al día. —Responde a mi pregunta silenciosa antes de besarme.

Dulce. Echaba demasiado en falta sus labios.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—¡Fantástico! —Exclama felizmente. Ni siquiera parece él.

Su voz cargada de entusiasmo mientras habla de sus clases y profesores nos acompaña todo el recorrido por las distintas tiendas de decoración, papelerías y librerías que recorremos antes de tomar un taxi para volver a casa. Debería comprar un coche.

..

..

La universidad no es tan mala como yo pensaba. Alexander se marcha por las mañanas mientras yo me dedico a ir de compras o simplemente a hacer las tareas cotidianas que hacía antes de que él apareciese en mi vida. Incluso estoy yendo a un taller de cocina junto a un puñado de marujas cincuentonas que insisten en que debo comer más porque estoy muy delgado. Ja. Si fuera por mí estaría alimentándome de Alexander todo el día.

A mediodía, cuando vuelve, parece haberme echado tanto de menos como yo a él y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera somos capaces de llegar al dormitorio antes de echarnos el uno sobre el otro. Parecíamos una parejita de colegialas enamoradas.

Por lo menos hasta hoy.

Hace dos horas, dos malditas y agonizantes horas, que él debería haber vuelto de la universidad. Estoy tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarme, de repetirme a mí mismo que no le ha pasado nada y que simplemente se está retrasando por algún profesor hijo de su grandísima madre que ha decidido extender su clase más de la cuenta. O puede que se esté refugiando en algún lugar hasta que la lluvia amaine.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Ha pasado un único minuto. Mierda.

Aprieto con fuerza los reposabrazos del sillón mientras mi vista sigue clavada en la puerta de entrada. Podría ir inmediatamente donde él está, guiándome por el vínculo que lo une a mí. Podría curarle si algo malo le ha sucedido. Mierda, hasta ahora no había pensado en la posibilidad de un accidente. Los humanos tienen accidentes todo el rato. Un gemido estrangulado sale de mis labios al tiempo que la madera finalmente cede bajo mi fuerza y se astilla. Haber roto el único sillón que pude escoger libremente sin que él me increpase por su elevado precio podría haberme resultado horroroso en cualquier otro momento. En su lugar ahora estoy muriéndome por dentro porque no sé dónde está el único ser sin el cual sé que soy incapaz de seguir adelante.

Diez minutos más.

Creo que voy a morirme.

Media hora.

—¿Magnus?

Mientras esperaba a que apareciera por la puerta había estado pensando en cuáles podrían ser mis posibles reacciones. Ira, por haber tardado tanto. Alivio, por saber que está bien y no le ha sucedido nada. No esperaba ni de lejos sentirme tan vacío.

A parte de que está empapado de la cabeza a los pies no hay nada en él que indique por qué ha tardado tanto. No hay nada mal en su cuerpo, ni hay nada preocupante reflejado en su rostro. Culpabilidad, quizás. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese parecido tierno que se sintiese culpable por tardar en llegar a casa. En cualquier otro momento que no fuesen casi tres horas de amarga espera.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—La has mantenido. —Decimos a la vez.

Ambos nos quedamos callados mirándonos el uno al otro. ¿"La he mantenido"? ¿La promesa que le hice? Como se atreva a decirme que me ha tenido en un sinvivir porque quería probar si yo estaba mintiéndole o no cuando le dije que le daría libertad para ir y venir a su antojo sin estar controlándole pienso azotarle hasta que me ruegue perdón. Y no precisamente en el sentido sexual. Más bien en el sentido de madre enfadada con su hijo pequeño.

—No has venido a por mí, —Insiste cuando es obvio que no pienso volver a abrir la boca. — confiabas en que yo volviera.

Parpadeo varias veces, atónito.

Curioso. De entre todas las atroces explicaciones a su tardanza que se habían pasado por mi mente ni por un segundo pensé en que él podría haber decidido marcharse.

La puerta sigue abierta a su espalda mientras él continúa tiritando sin parar, con los brazos apretados protectoramente sobre su pecho. Mierda. Al fin salgo de mi estúpido estupor y me levanto del sillón para dirigirme hacia mi humano, que sigue mirándome dulcemente. Si ahora mismo no estuviese esperando una buena respuesta a mi pregunta lo estamparía contra la pared y no lo dejaría ir hasta que su interior estuviese lleno de mi semilla.

Intento alejar mis fantasías sexuales mientras cierro la puerta y me giro hasta el armarito de la entrada para sacar algunas mantas para cubrirle y mantenerle caliente el tiempo que yo tarde en caldear el cuarto de baño. Por las miradas fugaces que le echo parece bastante claro que su culpabilidad va creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo y yo sigo sin articular palabra. Se lo merece.

Subo a nuestra habitación, todavía ignorándole, y entro en el baño, donde enciendo el calefactor y dejo que el agua de la ducha comience a caer para conseguir que salga caliente. Cuando me giro, Alec está en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con indecisión.

—¿Vamos a ducharnos juntos? —Pregunta.

Tendría que decirle que no y ponerme a exigirle respuestas de inmediato, pero esa carita que está poniéndome es una incitación al pecado. Debe tener más de demonio de lo que yo pensaba.

Me acerco a él en dos zancadas y prácticamente lo fuerzo a presionarse contra la pared. Sus ojos cargados de lujuria no se despegan de mi boca ni un instante, haciéndome perder el poco control que me quedaba. Demonios. Uno nuestros labios. Suavemente, en principio, tratando de no llevar las cosas demasiado lejos antes de obtener respuestas, pero al parecer yo no soy el único que ha estado ansioso por volver a estar juntos. Alec muerde con saña mi labio inferior, obligándome a abrirlo para colar su juguetona lengua. Desde que sabe que puedo sanar cualquier herida rápidamente a voluntad no hay límite que le frene cuando está particularmente brusco. Jodidamente perfecto.

Su carita sonrojada se separa de la mía unos centímetros y debo obligarme a abrir los ojos, frustrado. Su mano izquierda, que él había enredado en el cabello de mi nuca, masajea distraídamente el cuero cabelludo mientras mi criatura se muerde el labio nerviosamente, sin decidirse a decirme lo que sea que quiere decir. Ahora mismo prefiero guardar las palabras y explicaciones para luego, y más cuando puedo notar a la perfección cómo sus caderas se mueven en contra de su voluntad para buscar alivio con mi pierna. Mi sexy cachorrito en celo…

—He hecho algo que no sé si va a gustarte. —Sus ojos finalmente se clavan en lo míos, antes de desviarse de nuevo, en esta ocasión hasta el brazo que aún mantiene sobre su pecho. —No podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba empapado y completamente solo y… No podía dejarle morir de frío en la calle.

Su mirada vuelva a hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez; mis ojos, su pecho, mis ojos, el bultito que acaba de moverse bajo su chaqueta. La madre que lo-.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Como si no fuese lo bastante evidente. —No me gustan los perros. —Siento la necesidad de añadir.

Bueno, no es que no me gusten. Creo que más bien es que yo no les gusto a ellos. Al parecer esos bichos pueden olisquear algo en los demonios que no les gusta en absoluto y se pasan el día gruñendo y ladrando con espumarajos por toda la boca. No es agradable.

—No es un perro. —Sonríe mientras al fin abre su chaqueta y me deja ver lo que tiene escondido.

El bicho parece haber evitado la gran mayoría del agua que mantiene empapado a mi Alexander, aunque su pelaje está algo húmedo y pegado a su cuerpo.

—¿Has rescatado a un hámster de la calle? —Por otra parte es un poco mayor a un hámster. Santo infierno, espero que no se le haya ocurrido traer a una rata. La rata en cuestión parece feliz de poder respirar al fin algo de aire puro, ya que maúlla agradecida. —¿Eso es un gato? Será un recién nacido, supongo.

Seguramente de la camada no deseada de algún gato doméstico.

—En realidad no, —Alec me tiende al bichito, que parece completamente aterrado ante la idea de separarse del pecho de MI Alexander. No te jode, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que levantarme cuando he dormido sobre él. — el veterinario me ha dicho que tiene poco más de dos años. He estado allí durante todo este tiempo, esperando para que le hicieran una revisión completa y me dijeran cómo cuidarle.

Es imposible que un gato sano pueda ser tan diminuto ¿Qué clase de mutación genética es esta? Los humanos deberían dejar de crear su propia magia y guardarse sus experimentos para ellos mismos.

El minino, por llamar de alguna forma a la bola de pelo, por fin parece un poco más receptivo y deja que Alec lo ponga en mis brazos. Sigue asustado por su nuevo entorno, pero al menos de momento no me ha bufado ni sacado las uñas. Vete tú a saber si la bolita mutante tiene uñas, por otro lado.

—Puede quedarse en nuestra casa, ¿verdad? —Ignoro las miradas curiosas que me está lanzando Misifú para volver a mirar a mi criatura. Por su tono de voz al decir ese "nuestra" ya estaba claro, pero al ver su rostro es mucho más evidente que no me está pidiendo permiso en absoluto.

—¿Y cómo piensas llamarle? —El gatito parece entretenido alzándose sobre mi pecho y jugueteando con sus patas delanteras entre los mechones de mi pelo, seguramente atraído por los colores brillantes. Como se le ocurra darme un tirón va a seguir el ejemplo de Ragnor y saldrá volando por la ventana.

—Había pensado en _Presidente Miau._

¡Venga ya! Está de broma, ¿verdad?

—Nos acabamos de mudar juntos. —Me quejé, aun a sabiendas de que la batalla ya estaba perdida. —No quiero un gato.

—Bien, pues tú no tendrás un gato. Será mío.

Alexander me arrebató cuidadosamente al minino de entre los brazos y lo dejó en el suelo, donde supongo que se dedicaría a investigar. Tampoco es que me importase mucho en este instante; no cuando Alexander se ha aferrado a mi cintura y ha tirado de mí hasta que mi cuerpo ha chocado con el suyo.

—Tuyo, ¿eh?

Alec asintió mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello y comenzaba a mordisquear la sensible piel de la zona. Sus ropas todavía empapadas estaban comenzando a ser demasiado estorbosas. Las uñas de su mano derecha hicieron ese movimiento para arañar mi pecho que sabe que me vuelve loco, pero mi camisa le impidió llegar a mi piel. Un quejido de protesta salió de sus labios.

Mi gatito en celo quiere su propio gatito, ¿eh?

Me apresuré a tirar de él hacia atrás, guiándonos a ambos hacia la ducha y el bendito calor del agua. Aunque tampoco es que él y yo no nos hubiésemos calentado bastante para entonces. Alec gimió cuando volví a unir nuestros labios.

Por mí que el gato con complejo de roedor se quede donde quiera, siempre y cuando Alexander siga siendo solo mío.

* * *

**No me puedo creer que ya esté casi al final de otro fic. Qué depresión...**

**Capi dedicada única y exclusivamente a mi algodoncito, por soportar mis gilipolleces y quejas sobre el capi y sobre mi vida en general a las tantas de la madrugada, haciéndome compañía hasta que he terminado.  
Te quiero pequeña.**


	18. 9A

**Glups. Han sido unas semanas bastaaante duras, y escribir con el ordenador mac de mi madre (en serio, ¿por qué narices las cosas tecnológicas de Apple son tan complicadas de usar para mí?) durante un máximo de tres horas al día...pfff… Me ha sido imposible poder terminar el fic, y, aunque las circunstancias son completamente ajenas a mí, debo disculparme por ello. Entre unas cosas y otras empiezo a creer que este fic está gafado. No es bueno escribir sobre demonios (?)**

**Lo único bueno que puedo hallar sobre esto es que si no he podido terminar es debido a que me he alargado más de lo que me imaginé que lo haría y no quería tener que ir con prisas para acabar ni nada por el estilo (es mi fic, y me niego a terminarlo deprisa y corriendo. Pobrecito, luego me sentiría culpable). Así que bueno, tal y como prometí he subido dos capis a la vez. Tenía pensado subir los dos capis "9" en un mismo archivo, ya que básicamente el epílogo va a ir alternándose de "A" a "B", peeeeeero… En fin, dije que dos capis y he subidos dos capis, por no marear xD**

**Os veo en el 9B, supongo (?)**  
**Hasta dentro de… ¿unos minutos? n.n**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**..**

**A Lavi, por atreverse a compartir un paopu conmigo cuando nadie más haría tal locura, incluso sabiendo lo que ello conlleva.**  
**Ich liebe dich.**

* * *

—¿Sabes? No había pensado en esto cuando decidiste dejar tus estudios. Sigo sin estar conforme con ello, pero poder holgazanear contigo en la cama es un buen incentivo para que no te esté repitiendo durante todo el día lo idiota que eres por haber dejado la universidad. —Será algo bueno para él, porque en lo que a mí me concierne… Me están empezando a doler músculos de la espalda que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—Magnus, en serio: bájate de ahí. No sabes dar masajes, acéptalo. —Él siguió a lo suyo, ignorándome mientras tarareaba alguna de sus estúpidas canciones. Otro de sus excesivamente fuertes pellizcos me hizo soltar un grito. De nuevo.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que acabaría por cogerle el tranquillo! —Exclamó.

Si no fuese porque cada centímetro de mi piel chilla de dolor su entusiasmo me podría parecer adorable. Una hora y media de tortura es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—No era un grito de placer, idiota.

No tuve que hacer demasiada fuerza al moverme para que su delgado cuerpo, sentado a horcajadas sobre mi espalda, cayese de lado sobre el colchón. Obviamente no se lo esperaba. Magnus me miró con sorpresa antes de cambiar su expresión y mirarme con ojitos de cordero degollado mientras hacía pucheros. Ay, por el Ángel, me he enamorado de un demonio con la mentalidad de un niño. ¿Tener una relación con alguien de ochocientos años con una mentalidad de siete cuenta como gerontofilia o pedofilia? No quiero ni pensarlo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Se quejó mientras yo intentaba salir de la cama por undécima vez. Y por undécima vez él se aferró a mi cintura con sus brazos, impidiéndome moverme ni un ápice. —No tienes nada que hacer ni clases a las que ir. Quedémonos en la cama hasta tarde, anda.

Lo de dejar la universidad lo hice para poder trabajar y ayudar a pagar nuestra mudanza, no para quedarme todo el día haciendo el vago. Sus ojitos de cachorro y su puchero, que se iba acentuando progresivamente, me hicieron recordar que todavía quedan días por delante para buscar empleo. Total, estamos en crisis y no creo que vaya a encontrar nada a la primera.

Agarré sus brazos, desenredándolos de mi cuerpo. En su lugar fui yo el que lo tomó de sus caderas y tiré de él hacia mí. Magnus ahogó un grito mientras lo sentaba sobre mi regazo, su cuerpo desnudo presionándose contra el mío. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme quitado la ropa interior después de ir a la cocina para traerle el desayuno a la cama.

—¿Te apetece jugar un rato conmigo, hasta que venga mi hermana? —Intenté hacer que mi voz sonase seductora, pero no creí haberlo conseguido. Por lo menos no lo creí hasta que escuché su gemido y noté cómo cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar y a presionarse contra mi estómago.

—Debo de haber hecho algo muy bueno en otra vida. —Creí escucharle murmurar.

..

Teniendo en cuenta que no he hecho nada de provecho en todo el día no entiendo cómo puedo estar tan cansado. A no ser, claro, que las estúpidas afirmaciones de Jace sobre que el sexo es como cualquier otro deporte no fueran tan erróneas como pensaba. Por el Ángel, un solo día fuera de la universidad y ya siento cómo van muriendo mis neuronas ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza que Jace tuviese razón en algo?

—Estás haciendo una cara muy rara, cielo. —Dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba un mechón de mi cabello. Me atraganté con una de mis bolitas de cereales ¿"cielo"? —No debería de comer esas porquerías a estas horas. Ya casi es hora de comer.

—Creo recordar que no he podido desayunar. —Principalmente porque alguien se tomó las cuatro tostadas y los dos cafés que había llevado a la cama esta mañana. Es curioso que se haya aficionado tanto a comer cuando no le es necesario hacerlo. Aunque ahora también duerme, y eso tampoco lo necesita.

—¿Quién es el que quería quedarse en la cama "a jugar"? —Se burló.

—¿Quién es el que se va a quedar sin alimento una semana? —Contraataqué.

Su respuesta se quedó en el aire cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió con violencia. Está claro que las calidades del edificio son magníficas, porque unos goznes normales no hubieran aguantado los maltratos de mi hermana durante tanto tiempo.

—Magnus, ¿sabías que tu suegro está en la…? —Isabelle entró en la cocina y al momento se topó con mi mirada desaprobatoria. Esa falda que lleva no podría ni clasificarse como cinturón ¿Dónde ha quedado la decencia hoy en día? Hace unos años la hubiesen colgado por hereje. — …ciudad. Alec, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Isabelle siempre se marcha antes que yo a su escuela de moda, pero supuse que Magnus le habría comentado algo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Magnus no se ha movido de la cama hasta hace unos quince minutos.

—Voy a tomarme un año sabático. —Dije sin más, adelantándome a las quejas y reproches que comenzarían a salir de la boca del demonio. Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible de tanto escuchar cosas como "no tenías por qué hacerlo" o "con mi maravilloso dinero, sacado fraudulentamente de algún sitio que no te quiero contar, yo podría pagar todo a la perfección".

En lugar de la cara de perplejidad o el quejido desaprobatorio que yo esperaba, mi hermana se acercó en dos grandes zancadas de sus altísimas botas, se agachó junto a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Dada la incómoda posición, su pecho, del que poco quedaba resguardado bajo la ropa gracias a su generoso escote, estaba prácticamente ahogándome. Seguro que Simon me envidiaría ahora mismo. Si es que ellos dos todavía no se han acostado. No, no. Borrar. Borrar.

—Qué orgullosa estoy de ti ¡por fin eres un Lightwood completo! —Que mi hermana esté orgullosa de mí no es buena señal. A ver si Magnus va a tener razón y he hecho una gilipollez…

Intenté decir algo, lo que sea, pero Isabelle me apretó más contra ella.

—Isabelle, querida, ¿podrías intentar no asfixiar a tu hermano? Llevo meses intentando mantenerle con vida y no me haría mucha gracia que se me muriese de forma tan idiota. —En otro momento yo hubiese pensado que eso era una exageración y nadie podía morir por un abrazo, pero creo que me estoy volviendo azul, y mi cabeza da vueltas.

Izzy me soltó, pero no sin antes darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Voy a llamar a Jace ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! Pediré unas pizzas para comer e iré al supermercado a por algo de alcohol. Will se acabó lo que quedaba de vodka el otro día. —Dicho lo cual se marchó de nuevo por donde había entrado minutos atrás.

Magnus me miró con una sonrisita pretenciosa mientras guiaba una cuchara llena de cereales y leche hasta mi boca. Abrí la boca por inercia y mastiqué los alimentos sin ganas. De repente se me ha quitado el hambre.

—Te dije que tendríamos que habernos ido a pasar el día tú y yo solos. A buscar casa, ¿recuerdas? —Ni siquiera me digné a mirarle. No pienso admitir que un demonio con dos neuronas tenía razón y yo no. —Y hablando de casas… ¿No crees que podríamos decirles ya que vamos a mudarnos? Después de todo Snow va a traer las cosas desde casa de su hermana mañana por la mañana.

No debería de haberme despertado esta mañana.

..

—Me dan ganas de comerte con esa ropa que llevas puesta. —A mí, sin embargo, me dan ganas de esconderme bajo las sábanas y no salir de ahí. —Tienes un gusto exquisito.

—Las has escogido tú. —Obviamente. Yo no elegiría ninguna de estas prendas ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. No pienso volver a hacer ninguna apuesta con él. Nunca.

—Lo sé ¿no es maravilloso? Soy un genio. —Rodé los ojos ante eso. A veces creo que el motivo por el que no puede amarme es porque ya está enamorado. De él mismo. —Y deja de poner esas caras, he elegido prendas que no están demasiado alejadas de tu típico vestuario.

En eso lleva razón. Soy plenamente consciente de la ropa que llena ahora mi cómoda y mi armario, y sé que podría haberme hecho poner cosas mucho peores. Básicamente es el mismo tipo de ropa que llevaría yo, pero unas ocho tallas más pequeña. Y hablando de esto, ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Quiero que dejes de comprarme ropa. De comprar cosas, en general. Ahora que vamos a mudarnos a una casa que será de ambos quiero que compartamos las decisiones y dejes de hacer lo que te dé la gana con todo.

—Eso es aburrido. —Para mí es desquiciante. La otra noche me levanté a por un vaso de agua y casi me mato al tropezarme con un paragüero que había plantado en mitad del salón y que yo no había visto en mi vida. —Tener siempre el mismo mobiliario es muy monótono, y tu ropa es incluso más sosa que un traje de presidiario.

—Lo sé, pero es MI ropa, por lo que soy yo quien debe decidir qué vestir y qué no. Podemos ir de compras juntos, porque sí es cierto que necesito un poco más de ropa formal para ocasiones como esta, pero quiero tener yo la última palabra. —Nada de trajes completamente perlados de purpurina como el que acabo de ver colgado de una percha. Y nada de azul. Estoy cansado de tanto azul. — Yo soy así, Magnus, mal gusto por la moda incluido. —Aunque yo no lo considero mal gusto. Simplemente se me olvida cambiar la ropa de un año al otro y acaba desgastada. Tampoco quiero matar a las polillas que viven en mi armario; les he cogido cariño. —No intentes cambiarme.

Él soltó mi camisa, que había estado recolocándome, y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás para dedicarse a mirarme de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome. Repentinamente sentí frío, y no me hizo falta mirarme para saber que toda mi ropa había desaparecido. Tampoco me hizo falta revisar mi mobiliario para saber que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

—Nunca pienses que quiero cambiarte, Alec. Es por ti por quien sigo aquí, no por un maniquí precioso a quien vestir con ropa fabulosa. —Lo de "fabulosa" es cuestionable. Parece que no le entra en la cabeza que a la mayoría de las personas vestirse como lo hace él les hace parecer payasos de circo. —En lugar de ir a la inmobiliaria iremos a un centro comercial y te compraré todo lo que necesites. —Por una vez no me quejé de sus gastos exorbitados de dinero. Fue él quien quemó o donó toda mi ropa, a fin de cuentas. —Después seguiremos con nuestros planes y te llevaré a cenar y pasear bajo el romántico cielo de Nueva York.

No creo que "romántico" y "Nueva York" puedan ir en la misma frase a no ser que haya algún complemento negativo de por medio. Aunque se podría decir que esta va a ser nuestra primera cita como pareja oficial, ¿no? No debería de sentirme tan emocionado por algo tan simple, no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

—¿Magnus? —Lo llamé.

—¿Mmm? —Su dedo llevaba unos minutos jugueteando con mi labio inferior. Está claro que no saldremos de aquí hasta que él logre alimentarse, por mucho que sé a la perfección que ahora mismo no tiene tal necesidad.

—¿Cómo quieres que vaya a ningún sitio si has hecho que toda mi ropa se esfume? —Por su expresión supe que mi pregunta no le tomaba por sorpresa. El movimiento sobre mi labio se intensificó. No lo está acariciando por gusto, sino como un reflejo nervioso. —¿Qué ocurre?

Definitivamente hay algo malo, ¿le habrá molestado algo de lo que he dicho? ¿Se habrá retractado de su decisión y ha decidido que es mejor seguir vistiéndome como si fuese su muñequita de trapo? ¿O se ha terminado de cansar de todas mis gilipolleces y exigencias y ha decidido-?

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —¿Se refiere al día en el que mi vida dejó de ser monótona y pasó a ser una telenovela? No, no me suena. —Cuando estuve reorganizando tus cosas —"Reorganizando", traducción: tirando tus cosas apolilladas a la basura para poder meter mis propios trastos brillantes. — no pude deshacerme de las prendas que llevabas la primera vez que te vi.

Eso es terriblemente tierno, aunque raro.

Separé los labios y estiré mi cuello mínimamente, lo suficiente como para hacer que su dedo entrase en mi boca. No hizo nada por ocultar sus gemidos mientras yo seguía lamiéndole con parsimonia, disfrutando de las expresiones que estaba poniendo al imaginarse mi boca en otro lugar. Cosa que tampoco era de extrañar, ya que estaba simulando una perfecta felación con toda la intención de provocarle.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Me preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Nunca creí encontrar a nadie que fingiese peor que yo.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando le solté.

—De ti. —Fue lo único que logré decir antes de que él se abalanzase sobre mí.

..

Miré de nuevo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había frente a mí. La tienda era demasiado cara, demasiado pomposa y demasiado sofisticada; un sitio en el que yo no hubiese entrado voluntariamente. Magnus, a mi espalda, me miraba con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

—¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó.

Negro, soso y aburrido.

Después de pasarnos toda la tarde en el centro comercial yendo de un sitio a otro para que yo pudiese volver a llenar mi armario de ropa que sí usaría, al íncubo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de insistir en comprarme un traje elegante para ocasiones especiales. No sé si se pensará que la reina de Inglaterra tiene por costumbre invitarme a sus banquetes reales de vez en cuando, pero, teniendo en cuenta que se había comportado perfectamente y no había puesto demasiadas pegas a mis elecciones de vestuario durante toda la tarde, no tuve valor para decirle que no.

Volví a mirar mi reflejo. No entiendo cómo él ha podido elegir algo tan fuera de su brillante y multicolor gusto.

—Es perfecto. —Le respondí.

Y lo era.

..

—¿Crees que podrías presentarme a tu madre? —Preguntó de pronto.

De camino al restaurante donde él había hecho una reserva habíamos estado hablando de muchas cosas. Nunca teníamos demasiado tiempo a solas, y cuando lo teníamos solíamos pasarlo en la cama, así que Magnus decidió que hoy no cogeríamos ningún tipo de automóvil para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro, lo que nos otorgaría más tiempo para hablar. Había sido muy placentero poder hablar de tonterías durante horas, pero para cuando nos sentamos a la mesa tenía los pies destrozados. No tengo ni idea de cómo mi hermana logra sobrevivir pasándose horas caminando a veinte centímetros del suelo sobre dos palillos.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora. —Intenté suavizar el tema sin necesidad de decirle claramente "no". —Recuerda lo que sucedió con mi padre. No creo que lo que necesites ahora mismo es tener que usar tu magia para controlar a otro progenitor furioso.

—Ajá. —Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro mientras seguía jugueteando con la copa de vino en su mano. —¿Y el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres presentármela es…?

Ser incapaz de ocultar cualquier cosa es una porquería.

—Acabo de dejar la universidad para buscar un trabajo que a ojos de mis padres será mediocre, mañana mismo voy a ir a buscar casa para irme a vivir con mi novio —Una sonrisita complacida adornó su rostro cuando pronuncié la última palabra. Creí que el que estaba obsesionado con las etiquetas era yo. — y dicho novio es un demonio que intentó acostarse con mi hermana la primera noche que la vio.

—En mi defensa debo decir que fue tu hermana quien me llamó a mí. Yo estaba tan tranquilo en mi casa viendo la tele por cable. —¿En los reinos demoníacos tienen televisión por cable? ¿Pero qué clase de tarado escribió la Biblia y decidió poner a los demonios como monstruos terribles? —Y sigo sin encontrar ningún motivo válido para no presentarme a tu madre. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?

Lo miré detenidamente, fijándome en cada uno de los detalles del ser que tenía frente a mí. Cabello gelificado lleno de mechas de colores y brillantina, un llamativo traje lila metalizado con una camisa amarillo mostaza abajo, acompañada de un chaleco cuyo color ni siquiera soy capaz de definir. Oh, y sus ojos. Sus gatunos ojos parecen más grandes de lo normal al estar completamente rodeados de sombra negra. Si él fuese cualquier otra persona estoy seguro de que parecería un arbolito de navidad; sin embargo es él, y es completamente hermoso.

—Si me avergonzara de ti no saldría contigo de casa, ¿no crees? —Haría lo mismo que hago con mis hermanos: darle esquinazo en cuanto me fuera humanamente posible.

—¿Y entonces qué es? —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos sobre el mantel borgoña. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que mi mano estaba temblando. —Confía en mí, Alexander.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, tentado de estirar el brazo para poder acariciar su perfecto rostro ¿Cómo he conseguido que un ser tan perfecto en todos los sentidos se sienta atraído por mí?

—Confío en ti. —Me animé a hablar por fin. Este pensamiento llevaba demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza, y ya era hora de compartirlo. Magnus apretó mi mano, animándome a continuar. —Sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir salvarme, ¿pero y si no lo consigues? ¿y si todo sale mal? —Noté en su rostro el mismo cúmulo de emociones que me embargaba a mí cada vez que la idea se me pasaba por la cabeza: ira, desilusión, tristeza, miedo, esperanza. —Sé que si no consigues encontrar una solución no permitirás que sea uno de los tuyos, Magnus, pero es lo que yo deseo.

Su rostro se desencajó y sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal, consumidos por la furia.

—No sabes lo que dices. Al menos si dejase que te transformases en un Puro podría verte, estar contigo. Eternamente.

—A cambio de perder mis sentimientos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, que olvide mi amor por ti?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó.

El camarero, que se dirigía hacia nosotros con los postres, se quedó helado a cinco metros de la mesa. Le pedí amablemente que se llevase los dulces y trajese la cuenta y, en cuanto se hubo marchado, Magnus prosiguió:

—No puedes pedirme que te tenga una noche, Alec; una única y jodida noche, y luego vea durante siglos cómo te acuestas con otros humanos. Dios, no puedes pedirme que no vuelva a tocarte, a besarte.

—Si muero y me transformo en alguien como Tessa tampoco podrás tocarme, y entonces ni siquiera podrás saber que yo sigo sintiendo lo que ahora siento por ti. Mi amor se irá, Magnus, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Esta conversación no iba a ningún lado, ambos lo sabíamos. Ni él ni yo estábamos dispuestos a ceder con esto. Pero cuando, al salir del restaurante pude ver que él se dirigía a coger un taxi para volver a casa, decidí que hasta aquí había llegado la tontería. No nos pondremos de acuerdo nunca, eso está claro ¿entonces por qué preocuparse de algo que puede que ni suceda? Los problemas hay que afrontarlos cuando vengan, no antes.

—Magnus. —Tiré de su chaqueta para alejarlo del borde de la acera. —No quiero ir todavía a casa.

—Estoy cansado, Alec. Otro día volveremos a ir de paseo. —Ni siquiera se giró para contestarme. Él nunca pierde la oportunidad de mirarme a los ojos.

—Pues entonces espérame en casa, ya llegaré cuando me apetezca. —Le dije, logrando sonar completamente desinteresado.

Ni por un segundo pensé que él me fuese a dejar solo, por supuesto ¿qué clase de demonio sobreprotector sería si dejase que su humano de cristal deambulase a solas por la noche en las calles de Nueva York? No me giré en ningún momento, logrando fingir que realmente no necesitaba su compañía. Fueron un total de seis minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos de trayecto hasta que llegué a la puerta abarrotada de gente del _Pandemonium_.

Entrar sin necesidad de esperar en la larga fila fue sencillo. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue mencionarle al aprendiz de gorila que guardaba la puerta que uno de los dueños era mi primo. Gabriel Lightwood y yo nunca hemos tenido mucho contacto que digamos, pero es bueno poder aprovecharse de la familia de vez en cuando. Para eso existe, ¿no?

—¿Vienes conmigo? —Pregunté sobre mi hombro cuando King Kong me sujetó la puerta para que pasara.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que conseguí. Suficiente.

Nunca me han gustado estos sitios, y ahora, mientras lucho por poder deslizarme entre lo que a mí me parecen miles de cuerpos sudorosos, recuerdo el porqué. Aunque noto cierta satisfacción cuando una mano desconocida se desliza por cierta zona bajo mi espalda y enseguida oigo un gruñido conocido seguido de un chillido de dolor de una voz extremadamente aguda. Cuando por fin llegué a la barra y el cuerpo de Magnus se inclinó sobre el mío en una postura claramente protectora supe que ya se le había olvidado por completo nuestra conversación desastrosa.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —Le pregunté mientras intentaba no reírme de las miradas mortíferas que les enviaba a todos aquellos que miraban en nuestra dirección, aunque fuese de pasada.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó en lugar de responderme, por lo que acabé pidiéndole dos refrescos a ¿Bat? Mis primos me lo presentaron en una ocasión, pero nunca puedo acordarme muy bien de su nombre. —Sé perfectamente que no te gustan estos sitios.

—Pero a ti sí. —Le contesté mientras le tendía una coca-cola.

Él me miró alzando una ceja antes de devolverle el vaso al barman, haciéndole unas señas que yo no fui capaz de identificar pero que al parecer él sí. Cuando la bebida volvió a las manos del demonio olía tan fuerte a alcohol que creí que me marearía solo por respirar cerca del líquido. Magnus prácticamente se lo bebió de un trago antes de pedir otra igual. Cuando Max no está en casa no es raro que Will, Jace o Izzy saquen bebidas alcohólicas para beber mientras charlamos, pero nunca he visto a Magnus borracho. Me pregunto si será otra de las cosas que hace especiales a los suyos.

—Solía venir a menudo. —Me dice mientras mira a su alrededor, revisando entre la gente. Inmediatamente supe lo que estaba haciendo y un ataque de celos estuvo a punto de conseguir que me marchase por donde había venido. Conseguí relajarme a tiempo, antes de que él volviese a fijarse en mí. —Obviamente no siempre, pero la gente que acude entre semana a estos sitios suele estar muy a favor de tener relaciones de una noche.

—Pensaba que podías usar tu imán demoníaco para convencer a cualquiera. —Magnus se rió ante el nombrecito. Dado que parece ser que los suyos no ponen ningún interés a nombrar sus habilidades sobrehumanas he decidido empezar a nombrarlas yo. Es más fácil decir "imán demoníaco" que "sustancia hormonal expandida por el aire que mezclada con los poderes psíquicos enfocados en una persona concreta hace que se derrita ante ti y ceda a hacer lo que desees, aunque normalmente estuviese en contra de ello".

—Que pudiese usarlo no significa que tuviese que hacerlo. Siempre me ha parecido algo cruel y despiadado. El sexo es placer y diversión, pero nadie debería obligar a otro a realizarlo en contra de su voluntad. Es cruel.

—¿Entonces nunca lo has hecho? —Antes de terminar de preguntar supe la respuesta. Sí, sí lo había hecho.

Obviamente Magnus percibió mi malestar. Dejó su tercera copa sobre la barra y me acorraló contra esta, formando una jaula con sus brazos para impedirme huir. Él siempre sabe cuándo tengo ganas de escapar.

—Tuve que hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba arrepentida y avergonzada. Lamentablemente eso no me hizo sentir mejor. —Fue una única vez. Estaba desesperado, Alec.

—Eso puede considerarse violación.

—No funcionó.

—Pero podría haberlo hecho; si hubiese funcionado tú me hubieses violado. —Actualmente mantener relaciones sexuales con Magnus no podría considerarse de ese modo en ningún caso, ya que mi deseo es igual al suyo; ya no me siento obligado a alimentarle, sino que deseo hacerlo. Pero hace unos meses…

—Tú no lo entiendes. Yo… estaba fuera de mí. _Ese_ olor, tú olor… No podía pensar con claridad. Me estaba volviendo loco por la necesidad; la necesidad de tenerte. —Tiene razón, no lo entiendo.

—¿Entonces ahora ya no te afecta igual? —Es perturbador. Es perturbador y horrible que de quien estoy enamorado decidiese quedarse junto a mí porque soy un ambientador con patas.

—¿No afectarme? —Soltó una carcajada sin humor. —Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido mantenerme cuerdo durante tanto tiempo. Y es peor cuando te vas de mi lado, cuando estás lejos. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento cuando te marchas.

Mi mente viaja tiempo atrás, a nuestra primera semana de convivencia. Yo acababa de llegar de la universidad y estaba completa y absolutamente asqueado de todo. Seguía sin poder procesar del todo bien lo que estaba sucediendo y a cada paso que daba por el pasillo de camino a mi dormitorio deseaba encontrar mi cuarto vacío cuando entrara. Pero Magnus estaba allí, retorciéndose entre las sábanas, masturbándose mientras apretaba una de mis sudaderas contra su rostro, oliéndola como si fuese una tarta recién horneada. Entonces me pareció algo horroroso y salí corriendo de allí.

Y así, tan rápido como había aparecido, esa sensación de incomodidad y desasosiego desapareció y fue sustituido por la lástima. No por Magnus, ni por mí. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así.

Magnus seguía mirándome fijamente mientras la música estridente amenazaba con dejarme completamente sordo. Hay demasiadas cosas que hablar entre nosotros, demasiados problemas a los que buscar una solución. Pero lo haremos, lo sé. Si alguien puede somos nosotros ¿acaso no hemos pasado más en tres meses que lo que una pareja normal pasa en toda su vida?

—¿Alec? —Preguntó. Sonaba asustado, quizá temeroso por lo que podría significar mi silencio.

Me elevé mínimamente sobre las puntas de los pies, sonriendo como siempre ante el gesto porque sé que es algo innecesario, ya que los centímetros que nos separan son ínfimos. Pero a él le gusta el gesto. "Adorable", suele llamarme inconscientemente.

—Adorable. —Leo en sus labios, ya que el ruido infernal me impide oír su susurro.

Beso sus labios suavemente, sin ninguna intención detrás más que la de estar más cerca de él.

—Vamos a bailar. —Propone cuando nos separamos. Ni siquiera me hace falta explicarle por qué es una idea horrible, mi carcajada es más que suficiente. —Yo te guiaré, no te preocupes. Nadie más que yo se fijará en ti.

Y sin dejarme replicar volvió a arrastrarme por entre la marea de personas. Me guió hacia uno de los lugares menos concurridos, cerca de la pared. No tenía vergüenza porque gente que no había visto en mi vida y que seguramente no volvería a ver me viese haciendo el ridículo, pero sí me importaba lo que Magnus pudiese pensar sobre mí. Esto no me gusta, nada.

—Me debes una, ¿recuerdas? Perdiste la apuesta esta mañana. —Hice un mohín al recordarlo. Magnus aseguraba que mi hermana y Simon (bueno, "Sigmundo" según él) todavía no se habían acostado, ¿pero cómo iba yo a imaginar que eso fuese en verdad cuando Isabelle nunca había tenido prejuicios con acostarse con quien quiera y cuando quisiese? Para una vez que el que ella tuviese sexo podría resultarme de ayuda… —Baila conmigo, Alexander.

Su mano se deslizó hasta sujetarme de la cintura, demasiado bajo, diría yo. Cuando apretó con picardía mi culo lo confirmé.

—No está bien comer en lugares públicos, ¿sabes? Es de mala educación. —Comentó una voz a mis espaldas.

Repentinamente noté muchos cambios en Magnus de forma muy rápida: sus manos, sobre mis caderas, habían comenzado a temblar; sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente, mirando con terror a mi espalda; pude notar cómo él comenzaba a debilitarse a pasos agigantados. Cuando Magnus me atrajo hacia él con violencia y me apretó contra su pecho de forma protectora cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aislarme de lo que sucedía.

Por favor, no. No ahora. No hoy.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó mi íncubo.

Abrí los ojos para ver cómo el otro íncubo sonreía socarronamente, con prepotencia. Magnus me dijo que todos los demonios sexuales debían ser hermosos para poder atraer mejor a los humanos, pero él era aterrador. Había algo en él, algo oscuro. Los únicos demonios que había conocido eran Magnus y Jem, y no había nada maligno en ellos. El chico frente a nosotros, en cambio, estaba claro que no podía ser otra cosa más que un monstruo.

—¿Es tuyo? —Ignoró la pregunta de Magnus. El agarre sobre mí se hizo más fuerte, pero yo no me quejé ni intervine de ningún modo, negándome a desbaratar lo que Magnus estuviese orquestando en su cabeza. —Mierda, ¿cuándo lo encontraste?

—Lárgate. —Finalmente habló. Había recuperado la compostura y miraba a su congénere con una calma que yo sabía que estaba muy lejos de sentir. —Él es mío, y lo estás asustando.

—Lástima. —Dijo con fingida tristeza. Sus ojos negros no transmitían nada, solo vacío. —Es curioso, porque no recuerdo que el puñetero Consejo dijese nada de un Candidato reclamado en Nueva York.

—Él es mío, y sabes lo que intervenir ahora significaría para ti.

El íncubo alzó las manos en gesto de rendición. Se movió rápido, demasiado para que yo pudiese siquiera verlo. Estaba frente a mí y en un parpadeo su mano había cogido un mechón de mi cabello y lo aspiraba como si fuese heroína.

—Delicioso. —Gimió.

Le hubiese pegado un buen puñetazo si Magnus no se me hubiese adelantado. El cráneo de cualquier humano se hubiese destrozado por semejante impacto, pero el demonio simplemente se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pocos metros antes de recobrarse. Magnus no esperó para saber su reacción, simplemente nos guió a toda prisa hacia la salida.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiese quejado de su inconsciencia por hacernos aparecer directamente en el salón de mi casa y el desgaste innecesario que ello le conllevaría, pero mi cerebro era incapaz de entender qué había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos. Se supone que esta iba a ser nuestra primera cita normal, ¿cómo ha sucedido esto?

Por no darme cuenta ni siquiera me percaté de que Jem estaba intentando tranquilizar a mi desquiciado íncubo hasta que Will me zarandeó con violencia. Traté de enfocarme mejor en lo que me rodeaba mirando un punto fijo de la habitación que me ayudase a centrarme. Magnus. Tengo que estar con él.

Aparté las manos de William de mis hombros y me dirigí al íncubo de pelo oscuro justo a tiempo para que él me dedicase una última mirada cansada y dos palabras que nunca pensé que él podría pronunciar para mí.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le grité justo antes de llegar hasta donde él estaba y toparme con… nada. Se ha ido. —Ni se te ocurra. —Repetí para mí mismo.

Estoy soñando. Debo de estar soñando.

Jem parece cansado, mirándome con lástima y algo de culpa. Ni siquiera tengo que ver a Will para saber que él me está mirando del mismo modo.

Nada de esto es real.

..

Creo que me abalancé sobre James Carstairs para golpearle. Y también creo que fue Will quien evitó que siguiese pegándole puñetazos en su etéreo rostro. Aunque eso es completamente absurdo, ¿no? Jem es un íncubo con sus capacidades a pleno rendimiento que podría defenderse a la perfección por sí mismo. A no ser, claro, que él tenga tan claro como yo que se merecía cada uno de mis golpes.

Le ha dejado ir solo. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que Magnus se ha marchado a intentar detener al íncubo del _Pandemonium _antes de que se vaya de la lengua y nos descubra ante el Consejo. Me descubra. Magnus está debilitado y furioso, lo que le hace doblemente vulnerable. Mi demonio podría morir por toda esta mierda y Jem no ha hecho nada. Yo no he hecho nada.

—El Consejo ya me tiene vigilado, Alec. Compréndeme. —Sigue siendo un cobarde. Yo intentaría ayudarle si fuesen Will y él los que estuviesen en peligro. Al menos hubiese intentado detenerle hasta tener un plan mejor que simplemente ir de cabeza hacia el peligro. —Tú puedes hacerlo, Alec. Sé que puedes. Magnus volverá y entonces tú harás lo que tienes que hacer. —Un objeto frío y rígido se presionó contra mi puño cerrado. Agarré lo que Jem me tendía, sin despegar mis ojos de él. Cobarde. —Sé que puedes.

..

Izzy no se había despegado de mí desde que Jem y Will se habían marchado a recoger a Jace, Clary y el resto de la tropa. Mi hermana puede ser un engorro a veces, pero siempre sabe cómo comportarse cuando la gente de verdad la necesita. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre Magnus y Jem, y también la mía con James. No interrumpió entonces y no ha preguntado ahora. Simplemente está acurrucada a mi lado, sin preguntar, dejándome abrazarla.

—Tú puedes. —Dijo mientras yo seguía tirando de mechones aleatorios de mi cabello excesivamente largo.

Ella nunca ha estado en contra de esto. Siempre me he preguntado por qué, ¿por qué no teme por mi seguridad? ¿Acaso no le importa lo que pueda sucederme, en lo que pueda convertirme? Pero no es eso, ahora lo sé. Isabelle sabe que haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase, podré arreglármelas.

..

Jace no es como Isabelle y no se mantuvo callado ni un instante, haciendo preguntas, soltando maldiciones y yendo de un lado a otro de la sala de estar como un león enjaulado. Clary estaba sentada en uno de los sillones rosas (esos que hace tan solo unas horas me habían parecido tan horribles, pero que ahora me resultaban incluso adorables), alternando miradas preocupadas hacia su novio y de lástima hacia mí. Simon parecía demasiado ocupado fijándose en los enormes fragmentos de piel desnuda que dejaba a la vista el camisón de mi hermana, y Cecily estaba echándole en cara a Will y Jem todo lo que yo mismo pensaba sobre su cobardía. Me estaban poniendo más nervioso de lo que estaba. O Magnus aparecía ya o iba a ir yo mismo a buscarle.

No me resultó complicado levantarme y escabullirme hasta el pasillo. La única que se percató de mi ausencia fue Clary, que no abrió la boca, y Jem, por supuesto, que me siguió hasta mi habitación para seguir con su plan de no dejarme sin protección ni un solo segundo. No me dijo en ningún momento el porqué de dicha protección, pero estaba todo más que claro: si Magnus no conseguía vencer al otro demonio, éste vendrá a por mí. La simple idea de que él no volviese me volvía loco, y quise tirar al peliblanco a patadas de mi dormitorio solo por pensar remotamente en la posibilidad.

..

Paradójicamente, cuando Magnus aparece de la nada en el centro de mi habitación, en un estado deplorable y prácticamente muerto; no siento nada. No puedo asustarme de algo que estaba esperando, y tampoco puedo alegrarme por la misma razón. En algún punto en la última media hora había comprendido que Magnus no perdería ante aquel mocoso, tenía demasiado que perder; pero al mismo tiempo también supe que estaba débil por no haberse alimentado correctamente durante meses. No iba a perder, pero tampoco iba a ganar.

Dejo que sea Jem quien lo ayude a mantenerse en pie mientras lo guía hasta la cama donde yo estoy sentado. Me levantó mecánicamente, sin pensar siquiera en qué estoy haciendo, y le dejo vía libre para que pueda acostarle.

—No quería que llegases a esto, Alec. Nunca lo quise. —Lo sé. Y también sé que no es un cobarde. Siento haber pensado mal de él. —Aún puedes negarte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Dejarías tú morir a Will pudiendo salvarle? ¿Hubieses dejado morir a Tessa de haber sabido que el Consejo mataría a Hellen y Aline para servir de lección para ti y los que piensan como tú?

Él no respondió, la respuesta era obvia. Jem siguió trabajando sobre el cuerpo de Magnus, curando las heridas visibles y haciéndolas cicatrizar con una rapidez extraordinaria. Me pregunto qué ocurriría si los humanos poseyéramos también ese poder ¿acabaríamos con las dolencias del mundo, o lo usaríamos como excusa para cometer más atrocidades? Sería muy útil para un torturador. Podría torturar a su víctima y después sanarla justo cuando estuviese al borde de la muerte, y así una y otra vez en un ciclo continuo de dolor. Es horrible.

—Alec. —Me llama. Miro en su dirección y veo al Magnus de siempre tendido sobre nuestra cama. Pero está demasiado callado, demasiado quieto. — Sus heridas físicas ya están del todo sanadas, lo que ahora necesita es reponer la fuerza que ha gastado.

—Tengo miedo. —Mucho miedo. Admitirlo, sin embargo, me hace sentir mejor, no sentirme como un cobarde,

—Si alguien puedes eres tú. Harás lo que tengas que hacer, lo sé. —Hay una fotografía sobre mi escritorio, una de mi familia que yo nunca había visto antes. Navidades, a juzgar por el horrendo jersey de Darth Vader con un gorrito de Papá Noel que lleva Simon. Si salvo a Magnus no le veré morir, pero viviré eternamente y algún día les veré morir a ellos. A todos. —Puedes hacerlo. —Repitió una última vez antes de marcharse como si nunca hubiese estado aquí.

Miré el cuerpo tendido junto a mí, incapaz de creer en aquellas dos palabras por muchas veces que las oyera. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Magnus había hecho su movimiento para protegerme, ya era hora de que yo hiciese lo mismo por él.

Convencerme a mí mismo de que todo saldría bien e infundirme el valor suficiente para actuar fue sencillo, lo complicado fue soltar la mano de la débil criatura que yacía sobre mi cama. "Criatura". Nunca llegué a decirle lo mucho que me enfadaba ese apodo, que no hacía más que confirmarme el abismo tan grande que existía entre nosotros.

Finalmente hice lo que tenía que hacer y me dirigí al escritorio, tanteando a ciegas en busca aquello que me infundiría el valor y la fuerza necesarios. Mi mano se topó con un objeto cilíndrico que acabé volcando, llenándome la mano con esos malditos polvos infernales. Ahora mi mano parecía un farolillo de reflejos multicolor que se distinguía incluso entre la oscuridad que nos envolvía. Cuando todo esto acabe y nos mudemos a esa casa que él me prometió pienso impedir la entrada de cualquier cosa que contenga brillantina. Nos mudaremos, lo sé. Tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Seguí tanteando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y una vez con ello en la mano no volví a dudar. Me convertiría en un íncubo, sí. Necesitaré alimentarme de la energía vital de otras personas teniendo sexo cada dos por tres. Vale. Joder, es una mierda, pero es lo que debo hacer para poder salvar a quien amo. Y me haré más fuerte al tiempo que Magnus recuperará su fuerza, o mejor: la aumentará. Siendo uno, Jem pudo esconderme durante años de los de su especie; entre los tres podremos esconder a Max el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar la solución que no encontré para mí.

—Alec. —Su voz casi me hace perder la concentración, pero logré que mi pulso aguantara firme durante los segundos que necesitaba.

Tres. Dos. Uno.

—Alec. —Volvió a llamar con esa voz rasposa que sonaba más a gato bufando que a mi nombre.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la cama. Lentamente, deshaciéndome de cada una de las prendas que me cubrían en el proceso. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mirándome, alentándome y ayudándome a ver que esto era lo correcto. Él nunca debió conocerme ni llegar a estos extremos.

—No. —Pronunció. Su voz era más clara, ahora. Quizá por la simpleza del monosílabo, o puede que porque mis intenciones eran tan claras que incluso estando medio moribundo y semiinconsciente podía entenderlo. —No. —Repitió cuando retiré la fina tela que lo cubría y me subí a horcajadas sobre él. Ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo me percaté de que todo el temor se había disipado. Todo saldrá bien, no pasa nada. Puede que me convierta en un demonio, pero seguiré siendo yo. Y Magnus estará vivo. —Por favor, no.

—Shhh. —Lo silencié, sellando sus labios con un dedo. —Todo irá bien.

Lubricante… ¿Dónde estaba esa porquería artificial? Al menos cuando me convierta en bichito con andromanía no lo necesitaré. Magnus me explicó que el dolor de la penetración no es igual para ellos.

Nunca me había hecho esto a mí mismo. Antes de que Magnus llegase a mi vida estaba demasiado ocupado centrándome en los estudios y en mis hermanos como para pensar en el sexo. Me había masturbado, como todo hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero no creo que fuese ni siquiera consciente de que se sintiese tan bien ser penetrado. Igualmente la sensación es extraña y confusa, muy alejada del placer burbujeante que siento cuando es él quien lo hace. Noto cómo los dos dedos que hay en mi interior, y que estoy asegurándome de mover adecuadamente de todas las formas posibles, me ayudan a abrirme para lo que vendrá, pero tener que hacer fuerza con mis piernas para poder seguir reteniendo sus brazos a los costados hace que me tense y no consiga relajar del todo los músculos. Quizás es por eso que cuando empujo el tercer dedo en mi entrada mi cuerpo parece no querer aceptarlo. Gruño ante la pesadez y lo absurdo de toda la dichosa situación. No estoy disfrutando, y prácticamente voy a forzar a la persona que amo a tener sexo conmigo para convertirme en algo que odiaré ser.

Respiro una última vez, mirando sus ojos para encontrar las fuerzas que me faltan. Le amo. Le amo y eso es lo único que importa.

Mi cuerpo arde, pero no duele tanto como imaginé. Es… raro. Se siente bien. Magnus ni siquiera está del todo en mi interior y yo no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir con fuerza. Bajo mi cuerpo de golpe, con violencia, ansiando más de esa sensación. Tendría que doler, pero no lo hace.

_ —Como Candidato, tu cuerpo está preparado para aceptar al demonio que te Convertirá. No habrá dolor durante la parte sexual de tu Conversión, solo una muestra de lo que sentirás a partir de entonces cada vez que te alimentes._

Siento la necesidad de volver a subir y comenzar a montarle, pero otra parte de mí desea seguir lleno de él. Solo un poco más. Muevo mis caderas, disfrutando de cómo se siente su erección al frotarse con cada partícula nerviosa en el interior de mi cuerpo.

Un sollozo me saca de mi espiral de placer y me obliga a abrir los ojos y a cesar mis movimientos. Magnus me está mirando con una expresión indescifrable, pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Susurra.

¿Acaso no es obvio?

Inclino mi cuerpo, quedando recostado sobre su pecho para poder tener vía libre y besar sus suculentos labios. No recordaba que él supiese tan bien.

—Porque te amo.

Le besé una última vez antes de volver a erguirme. Mi movimiento anterior había provocado que gran parte de su miembro se deslizase fuera de mi cuerpo, y ahora había vuelto a entrar, llenándome. Más. Necesito más.

Hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que insiste en decirme que esto lo estoy haciendo para lograr que Magnus se recupere y vuelva a ser el de siempre, pero el placer es demasiado intenso. Me ciega por completo y solo puedo pensar en lo bien que se siente. Es como si hubiese estado toda mi vida comiendo pan duro y de repente alguien me entregase el más delicioso de los manjares. ¿Cómo ha podido Magnus aguantar tanto tiempo alejado de esto?

Por mí. Por protegerme.

La niebla, el placer desquiciante que estaba cegándome, desaparece poco a poco, siendo sustituido por una sensación mucho más humana, menos… animal. Desacelero mis movimientos poco a poco hasta adoptar un ritmo tranquilo y abro los ojos una vez más. Magnus me mira ahora con sus ojos completamente despiertos, brillantes como nunca antes los había visto. Ni siquiera había notado cómo él se ha librado del agarre de mis piernas y ahora sus manos están acariciando mis muslos. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Las manos de Magnus siguen los movimientos pausados de mi cuerpo hasta que termino por detenerme, volviéndome a quedarme sentado sobre él.

Magnus ronronea, literalmente. Sus manos ascienden por mi piel hasta llegar a los glúteos, que masajea con más cuidado del habitual. Normalmente es duro, apremiante por tocar la mayor cantidad de mi piel en el menor tiempo posible; ahora es suave, relajante. El motivo de tal cambio llega a mi mente como un rayo, iluminando la oscuridad: quiere recordar esto. Eso es.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Sus manos vuelven a ascender. Acaricia cada centímetro a su paso. Mis caderas, mi cintura, mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al placer de sus caricias, muy diferente y mucho más satisfactorio que el placer salvaje que experimenté minutos atrás.

—Fuerte. Poderoso. —Su mano derecha llegó a la altura de mi corazón, deteniéndose ahí. —Triste.

—Deja la tristeza para mañana. —Mi anterior visión fue completamente cierta. Sus ojos ahora están maravillosamente vivos, completamente distintos a los ojos cansados que me había acostumbrado a ver. Incluso su piel parece tener un color más saludable. Pero todavía no lo suficiente, puedo notarlo. —Ahora disfruta. —Parece renuente al principio, pero me basta con sacudir mis caderas un única vez para arrancarle un gemido y extender una sonrisa torcida por su rostro. —Disfruta de mí.

—Siempre. —Cuando se aferra a ambos lados de mi cadera con excesiva fuerza puedo ver claramente cuáles son sus intenciones. En esta ocasión me fuerzo a mí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras él me levanta y vuelve a tirar de mi hacia abajo. Su gruñido suena como música para mis oídos. —No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar dentro de ti. —Gime mientras vuelve a penetrarme una vez más.

Río sin ningún tapujo, y mi risa se mezcla con mis gemidos, produciendo un hipido muy curioso que a él parece encantarle, porque me sonríe con dulzura. Magnus se incorpora, sin dejar de mecer sus caderas contra mi cuerpo en ningún momento. Paso los brazos por su cuello cuando él llega a mi altura, besándole con todo lo que tengo, sabiendo bien que esta será la última vez que podré tocarle de esta manera.

De repente Magnus sale de mi cuerpo y me guía hasta acostarme sobre la cama. Parece imposible, pero sus ojos brillan cada vez más. Solo las pequeñas rendijas de sus felinas pupilas me evitan creer con certeza que se trata de dos piedras preciosas ¿Normalmente son así? Y pensar que hasta ahora había pensado que sus ojos eran hermosos…

Creí que lo único que quería era cambiar de postura, pero lleva demasiado tiempo lejos de mí y empiezo a impacientarme. A regañadientes consigo dejar de maravillarme con sus ojos y sigo la dirección de su mirada a tiempo para ver cómo su mano se dirige a mi entrada. Gimo cuando acaricia la sensibilizada zona con sus dedos y pierdo del todo la cabeza cuando dos de sus dedos se cuelan en mi interior. Magnus parece maravillado mientras observa cómo sus apéndices desaparecen en mi interior.

—Magnus. —Le llamo, rogando.

Él hunde los dedos con más fuerza, más profundo. Esto sí es real. Yo tenía razón, cuando es él quien lo hace me siento en el cielo ¿Cómo sería si lo hiciese otra persona? Sacudo mi cabeza con violencia para intentar borrar esas ideas de mi mente. No es momento para preocuparme por eso. Yo también quiero recordar esto, aferrarme a la imagen de sus ojos mirándome con dulzura antes de que todo cambie para siempre.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos él me está mirando con una sonrisa ladeada, curioso por saber qué se me pasaba por la cabeza. Abro la boca para hablar, pero de nuevo me deshago en gemidos. Aunque a él no parece importarle demasiado.

—¿Se siente bien? —Se regodea. Capullo, ¿gemiría si se sintiera mall?

—Te necesito a ti. —Veo con claridad y fascinación el movimiento de su nuez al tragar. Su mirada vuelve a bajar y mira con añoranza mi entrada. Por un segundo sus dedos dejan de moverse y creo que va a complacerme, pero de nuevo comienza a penetrarme con ellos, en esta ocasión casi con brutalidad. Es glorioso.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar dentro de ti. —Repite.

Y entonces lo entiendo. Cuando él se corra en mi interior todo terminará para ambos, y ha estado a punto de hacerlo. No solo quiere recordarlo, sino que quiere alargarlo todo lo posible.

—Tú tampoco sabes lo bien que se siente el sentirte dentro. —Magnus gruñe. Cierra los ojos con fuerza e incluso soy capaz de distinguir el sonido de su rápida y agitada respiración por encima de mis constantes gemidos. —Te amo.

No sé por qué lo digo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. También quiero que recuerde eso, que lo recuerde para siempre cuando todo cambie.

Sus dedos abandonan mi interior, ganándose otro gemido inconforme de mis labios que se corta de inmediato cuando algo más grande comienza a presionar en mi contra. Magnus inclina su cuerpo hasta situarse sobre mí.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida. —Suspira contra mis labios antes de besarme.

Siento las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, pero me niego a soltarlas. No voy a llorar, no pienso empañar este recuerdo.

Magnus comienza de nuevo a penetrarme y me olvido de todo, porque ahora, y solo ahora, el mundo se reduce a él; y él es lo único que me importa.

..

Los párpados me pesan más de lo habitual, como si estuviesen hechos de hormigón. Esto no es normal, ni siquiera cuando tengo mucho sueño me siento así. Y ahora no lo tengo, ni estoy cansado; simplemente mi cuerpo no parece querer responderme.

Noto los movimientos de Magnus a mi lado y me gustaría poder verle; me gustaría poder verle y tranquilizarle, ya que sé el tipo de expresión que está mostrando ahora mismo. «Esto no es culpa tuya» me gustaría poder decirle, más mi boca ni tan siquiera logra abrirse para emitir un balbuceo. No creo siquiera estar respirando, ¿cómo puede ser eso?

Una mano acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura, pero tiembla demasiado como para que pueda resultarme tranquilizadora. «Todo irá bien, al menos no te perderé», «No me arrepiento de nada», «No te preocupes, nada es culpa tuya», «Te amo». Mierda. Ser completamente consciente de tu entorno pero no poder interactuar con él debe de ser una de las peores torturas que puede experimentar una persona, y lo peor es que no parece que vaya a mejorar ¿Acaso me quedaré así para siempre?

—No te preocupes, esto se pasará. —Me susurra. ¿Cómo sabía en lo que yo estaba pensado? Él siempre me conoce, demasiado bien. —En unas horas todo habrá acabado.

¿Horas?

Durante mucho rato Magnus sigue acariciando mi rostro, pero llega un punto en el que siento cómo su mano, pegada a mi mejilla, pierde su fuerza. Se ha quedado dormido, ¿verdad? Dime que no ha sido algo peor, que no le ha pasado nada. De nuevo intento por todos los medios abrir los ojos, pero solo consigo hacerme daño. Mierda. ¿Qué es esto? Jem me dijo que sufriría al empezar a transformarme en un bichito como él, pero supuse que se refería a un dolor físico, no a esto. ¿Y si Magnus está muerto porque he llegado demasiado tarde y mi fuerza no ha sido suficiente? ¿Y si yo me quedo así para siempre por culpa de las malditas ideas de Jem?

Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito respirar. Necesito comprobar que Magnus está bien. Necesito ir a decirles a mis hermanos que no pasará nada, que ha sido mi elección. Necesito…

..

Cuando al fin puedo abrir los ojos me sorprendo tanto que prácticamente pego un grito asustado. Parece mentira, pero lo cierto es que había perdido toda esperanza de volver en mí. Hay algo mal en todo esto, puedo sentirlo. Si soy ahora un demonio, ¿Por qué no me siento diferente? Nada de visión amplificada ni de oídos superdesarrollados ni… espera. Bajo la vista hasta fijarla en mi abdomen, donde todavía se encuentra mi ombligo. Eso también continúa siendo normal.

¿Y si todo lo que creía estaba equivocado? ¿Y si en verdad todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño, o el delirio de mi mente perturbada, o el cansancio acumulado por la semana de exámenes? O simplemente puede que Jem y Magnus estuviesen equivocados y yo no fuese un Candidato, ¿pero entonces de dónde ha salido la parálisis de antes? ¿Autosugestión? La cabeza me da vueltas. Nada tiene sentido.

Desvió la mirada hacia Magnus. Mi demonio está acurrucado junto al hueco que segundos atrás era ocupado por mi cuerpo, completamente desnudo y dormido como un bebé. Es muy raro que yo consiga verle dormir, así que normalmente, cuando la rara situación se da, me recreo admirándole hasta que despierta. Suele parecerme tierno, dulce, pese a saber muy bien que eso no es precisamente lo que es. Pero ahora no. Me obligo a levantarme de la cama cuando una sensación desconocida recorre todo mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Me tambaleo hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme de él y la sensación de repugnancia que siento cada vez que le miro.

Mierda.

Tengo que alimentarme. Necesito sexo.

Salgo de la habitación sin darme cuenta de que no soy precisamente silencioso y podría despertar a Magnus, pero no me importa. La mayoría de mis invitados se han ido, pero Jace está dormitando en el sillón. Solo cuando me mira de arriba abajo con sorpresa recuerdo que estoy desnudo. La idea de estar vestido se cruza por mi mente y así como si nada la ropa que llevaba antes está sobre mi cuerpo ¿Qué infiernos…?

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta con voz falsamente calmada. Algo en mi rostro debe mostrar lo que estoy sintiendo, o puede que él simplemente pueda intuir que hay algo malo en mí. Su postura es tensa, a la defensiva. —¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué es el qué?

—Alec, —Escucho otra voz desde la cocina. Giro la cabeza tan rápidamente que durante unos segundos me mareo y soy incapaz de enfocar con claridad. Cuando al fin lo consigo Jem me está devolviendo la mirada con cautela. —¿Cómo ha ido?

La fragancia del peliblanco llega a mis fosas nasales y me da ganas de vomitar, al mismo tiempo que siento mis fuerzas flaquear y las ganas de sexo aumentan ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—¿Qué le ocurre? —Escucho preguntar a Jace.

—Tu hermano… —No escucho completamente la respuesta de Jem, pero tampoco me hace falta para saber qué le contará. Tampoco me hace falta estar mirando para saber que mi hermano va a intentar pegarle una buena paliza antes de venir hacia mí y recriminarme mis acciones.

Necesito alimentarme.

Un olor delicioso inunda mis sentidos y me hace gemir de placer, estando a punto de llevarme al orgasmo solo con eso.

—¿Alec?

No me paro a escuchar quién me llama y ni tan siquiera abro los ojos para ver hacia dónde me dirijo; simplemente abro la puerta de entrada y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy bajando en el ascensor.

Mi mente trata de recordar algo, un nombre, pero no hay manera de lograr entender por qué ese nombre es tan importante. Necesito alimentarme, y eso es lo único que me importa.

* * *

Cuando me despierto me niego a abrir los ojos. Sé lo que me encontraré al abrirlos y no estoy preparado para ello. Lamentablemente mis ojos no son algo primordial para darme cuenta de la realidad. Su olor prácticamente ha desaparecido de mi alrededor, quedando intoxicado por una fragancia desconocida que odio desde el mismo momento en el que soy capaz de procesarla. Él no debería haberlo hecho. No él.

La luz que entra por la ventana me indica que es de madrugada, quizá cerca de las seis. De nuevo tengo que luchar contra la tentación de quedarme donde estoy para así poder conservar el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace unas horas lo más vívidamente posible.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo que encontrarle. Me da igual lo que sea ahora, tengo que dar con él y verle con mis propios ojos.

La fuerza que siento latiendo en mi interior me desconcierta por unos segundos ¿De dónde ha salido este poder? Eso no importa, no ahora. Como íncubo recién Convertido, Alec tratará de tener sexo con el mayor número de personas durante su primera semana. La idea de que el dulce humano que ayer tuve entre mis brazos sea tocado por otros vuelve a marearme, y en esta ocasión no encuentro motivo para tratar de mejorar. Mi Alec está con otro en este momento.

¿Por qué? Esto es injusto. No debería ser así, no después de todo lo que he hecho para tratar de mantenerlo a mi lado. Pensé… Fui tan idiota como para pensar que él siempre sería solo mío.

* * *

**Por ciertoooo, que casi se me olvida por despistada xD**  
**Importante importantísimo importantoso (?): Mi adorada Inés (Alias "ILSLy", alias "soy cabezota porque me gusta molestar a Ice") escribió hace unas semanas (o unos días, estoy tan mal de tiempo que no controlo bien en qué día vivo) un genial one shot llamado "Alquimia" sobre este fic. Yo sinceramente espero que no lo leáis, porque esta mujer tiene mucha más experiencia que yo escribiendo y su forma de narrar me deja por los suelos, pero en fin xD**  
**Nah, habla la envidia, no yo. Soy inocente, lo juro (?)**  
**Muchisísimas gracias por el regalo amore. Eres infinitamente adorable, como Alec. Te amo (no tanto como al one shot, ya que lo mío con "Alquimia" fue amor a primera vista, peeeerooo…).**


	19. 9B

**En fin, si estáis leyendo esto y no habéis leído el "9A" es porque os habéis saltado un capi, en cuyo caso tirad para atrás, que os recuerdo que esta semana iba a subir dos capis al mismo tiempo y si no leéis ambos "9", el epílogo será un lío monumental. Bueno, más lío, quiero decir.**

**Y hablando del epílogo… Como dije en el capi anterior, estará intercalando ambas realidades, así que me temo que no se podrá leer el final de "A" y luego de "B". Debéis leerlo tal y como lo publique para no liaros. No me hagáis trampas al leer, ¿eh? Eso sería autospoilearse, y es malo para la salud. Para la salud mental, obviamente, porque ya bastante lío es el fic en general como para leerlo saltándose cosas xD  
**  
**La idea es subirlo la semana que viene. Tengo mucho adelantado, así que calculo que el jueves 9 (o incluso antes, porque me tienen que enviar mi nuevo portátil esa misma semana y a lo mejor puedo terminar antes de lo previsto) estará acabado y colgado.**

**Graaacias por seguir hasta aquí. Ahora sí que sí ¡hasta el último capítulo!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

**¡Os adoro!**

**..**

**A mi amore, por hacerme sonreír cada mañana al despertarme y ver un diminuto minino de ojos porpurinosos entre mis brazos. Las palabras no son suficientes para describir lo agradecida que estoy contigo, señorita cabezota. Simplemente imagínatelas, ya que tu imaginación es muy superior a la mía (y sí, eso va con recochineo. Amo el one shot, pero te odio por escribir mi fic mejor que yo. Jums).  
Te amo.**

* * *

—¿Sabes? No había pensado en esto cuando decidí apuntarte de nuevo a la universidad. Haber tenido que dejar de quedarme todas las mañanas en la cama a holgazanear contigo es una tortura. —Soy un maldito idiota por haber pensado en que esto era una buena idea. Y encima el gato. El puñetero gato que parece empeñado en escaparse de casa cuando yo estoy pero que vuelve a tiempo para el regreso de Alexander y que me roba tiempo con él. Asco de hámster.

Alec apareció por la puerta que daba al baño de nuestro dormitorio, ya vestido para empezar un nuevo día. Ni siquiera he podido verle desnudo, y no tendré una nueva oportunidad hasta dentro de interminables horas. Mierda de día. ¿Cómo pueden los humanos soportar esta tortura? No me extraña que tengan una esperanza de vida tan corta, con tanto estrés encima.

—Ya es viernes, Mags. Tenemos todo un fin de semana libre para nosotros solos. —Un fin de semana ¡Dos míseros días! Si está tratando de animarme se le da de pena. —No pongas esa cara.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Le dije mientras le dedicaba mi mejor puchero.

Misma rutina, distinto día. Él me mirará con compasión, como cada día. Después se acercará hasta mí me dará un beso con sus perfectos labios que me hará quedar con ganas de más. Y luego se irá mientras yo me quedo en la cama revolcándome en mi autocompasión durante otra hora hasta que me toque levantarme.

..

Cuando bajé media hora más tarde y me puse a mirar en todos los muebles de la cocina para saber qué hacerle a mi ojiazul para comer, me di cuenta de que ya estaba preparado para dejar las clases de cocina. Con la escasa cantidad de ingredientes que había en casa se me habían ocurrido ocho platos distintos que a él podrían gustarle. Quizás estudiar recetarios mientras él se dedicaba a hacer lo propio con sus apuntes de la universidad había sido más útil de lo que esperaba. Puede que tenga un don para esto.

Llamé por teléfono a Kaelie, la responsable de las clases, quien no se esforzó demasiado en fingir la alegría que le causaba mi marcha. Por mucho que tanto las hadas como los brujos posean sangre demoníaca no se sienten cómodos teniendo a un demonio en libertad tan cerca de ellos. Ragnor es un caso aparte, por supuesto. Bueno, Ragnor es un caso aparte en muchas cosas.

Una vez arreglado ese pequeño asuntillo me decidí a salir al supermercado para intentar hacer algo de tiempo y no aburrirme. Ese tiempo se me echó encima y no llegué a casa hasta quince minutos más tarde del horario habitual de Alexander. Mierda. Acaba de llegar cansado de clases y todavía no está preparada su comida. Espera, ¿qué narices ha sido eso? Creo que me estoy empezando a convertir en un ama de casa de los años sesenta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Dijo a modo de saludo, besándome ligeramente antes de arrebatarme algunas de las bolsas para ayudarme a llevarlas hasta la cocina.

—Comprando. —Le contesté burlonamente mientras señalaba las bolsas. —¿Tienes hambre? Me temo que se me ha hecho tarde. Por aquí no hay demasiados lugares de buena comida, ¿tienes idea de lo que me ha costado encontrar carne de wagyu? Por no hablar del Kopi luwak.

—¿Carne de wagyu? ¿ Kopi luwak? —En ese momento sacó la única lata de caviar de Almas que había conseguido y la miró con recelo. —¿Esto es oro de verdad?

—¿En qué otro tipo de lata iban a venderlo? —¿En un tetrabrik? Por favor.

—¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado en la compra de hoy?

—¿En total? —Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras yo le cogía la lata de caviar de las manos. Alexander aprovechó mi acercamiento para volver a besarme con suavidad. Adorable. —Pues… Ni idea, la verdad. A partir de los 100.000 he perdido la cuenta. Mi tarjeta no tiene máximo, así que…

Su adorable ceño fruncido me hizo sonreír sin remedio ¿Cómo se puede estar tan hermoso haciendo tan poco?

—¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas tanto dinero?

—Del banco, como la gran mayoría de las personas. Hoy en día ya no se lleva eso de guardar los ahorros bajo el colchón, Alexander. —Aunque teniendo en cuenta su mentalidad medieval es posible que él todavía crea en el trueque.

—Lo despilfarras de tal manera que empezaba a creer que se lo robabas a alguien. —Hombre, pues hubo una época no hace demasiado tiempo… — o que lo hacías aparecer mágicamente. —Y eso también, claro. Pero me daba mucha pereza tener que llevar dinero en metálico. Donde esté una tarjeta de crédito… —¿Y cómo lo ganaste? ¿Trabajando?

Sí, claro, trabajando. Al final va a resultar que pasar tanto tiempo en cautiverio le ha afectado al cerebro mucho más de lo que pensaba. "Trabajando", dice.

—Básicamente hace muchos años —Unos ciento cincuenta. — ingresé una gran cantidad de dinero —Una gran, gran cantidad. — y ahora puedo disfrutar de los enormes beneficios producidos por los intereses.

—¿Y de dónde salió esa gran cantidad de dinero?

La interrupción del timbre fue un regalo más que bienvenido. Que haya empezado a confiarle más cosas sobre mí no significa que necesariamente tenga que contarle los momentos más turbios de mi pasado. Por lo menos no de momento.

—Mira a ver si te ha sobrado algo de dinero después de comprar medio país, —Me dijo con retintín mientras yo iba a abrir la puerta y él se dirigía hacia las escaleras. —como no sabía cuándo volverías he pedido una pizza. Aunque supongo que me la tomaré yo solo, porque no está hecha de diamantes.

Pero mira que es cascarrabias.

..

La pizza no estaba mal. Claramente yo podría haber preparado algo muchísimo mejor, pero me conformo con esto si significa poder disfrutar de unos minutos en paz junto a él. Y mi Alexander también parece conforme si tenemos en cuenta la velocidad a la que está devorando la masa redonda. Esto no es normal.

—Estás empezando a mosquearme, ¿me puedes decir de una vez dónde metes la enorme cantidad de calorías que ingieres diariamente?

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en uno de los sofás sosísimos que yo me había encargado de redecorar a mi gusto para darle algo más de vidilla a la casa. Mi espalda estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Alexander. Un pecho sin nada de grasa y con unos jodidos abdominales sexys y perfectos que no entiendo de dónde han salido.

—Buena genética. —Respondió mientras se hacía con otro enorme pedazo de pizza barbacoa. Una persona que comiese la mitad de él debería pesar unos ciento cincuenta kilos, como poco. —O puede que mi hermano tenga razón y tener sexo diariamente es como salir a hacer footing todas las mañanas.

—Tú ya tenías este cuerpo antes de que yo apareciese en tu casa. A no ser —Añadí con algo de dramatismo. — que me mintieses y yo no fuese el primero con el que estuviste. Confiesa.

Su risa silenciosa hizo vibrar su cuerpo y, por ende, el mío, recordándome la posición en la que me encontraba. Hace demasiado que tengo esto en la cabeza, y como no lo haga salir va a acabar desquiciándome.

—Nadie aparte de ti, demonio estúpido. Sabes perfectamente que-… Oh, mierda. —Gimió. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, intentando parar mis movimientos. Por muy fuerte que sea un humano nunca podrá superarme, pequeño. —Magnus, ¿qué haces?

—Quiero tu virginidad. —Gemí. Abrí mis piernas y afiancé mis manos entre ellas, ayudándome a seguir impulsándome hacia atrás, hacia el objeto de mis deseos.

—Tú ya me quitaste la virginidad. —Pese a su rechazo inicial, él ha comenzado a moverse contra mí, aumentando la fricción.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, pequeño. —La presión sobre mis caderas se hizo más fuerte, haciendo innecesario que yo me moviese cuando él se estaba encargando de todo. —¿No quieres estar dentro de mí?

Un gemido y un tímido "sí" eran lo que me esperaba; un vergonzoso Alexander que me dejase enseñarle y guiarle pacientemente. Lo último que esperaba es que mi inocente humano gruñese como un animal mientras pegaba tanto mi cuerpo a él que por un segundo creí que acabaríamos fusionados. Su boca se enterró en mi cuello, sus dientes mordiéndome con fuerza (de esa forma que él sabe que me vuelve loco) y después lamiendo la superficie dañada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevará desenado esto?

—Vámonos a la cama. —Conseguí decirle. Cosa complicada teniendo en cuenta el ataque a todos y cada uno de mis sentidos que él estaba provocando. —Ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo en otros sitios, criatura.

No quiero hacerlo aquí, no su primera vez. Ya lo fastidié bastante la primera vez que me acosté con él. Recordar que prácticamente lo forcé ya era bastante duro; Cuando supe que él había perdido su virginidad sobre una alfombra de alguno de los salones de mi casa fue devastador.

De repente él se detuvo, haciéndome soltar un quejido indignado que se transformó en un grito de sorpresa cuando él me empujó y casi me choco de lleno con la grasienta caja de pizza semivacía. Logré parar a tiempo, pero unos cuantos mechones de mi pelo cayeron sobre un trozo de peperoni. Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué haces? —Me quejé mientras frotaba mi pelo vigorosamente con un puñado de servilletas que había sobre la mesa.

—Creía que tú y yo habíamos hablado ya sobre eso. —Incapaz de comprender sus palabras, repasé mentalmente mis acciones y mis palabras en busca de un fallo. No logré encontrarlo hasta el quinto repaso. Mierda. —Nada de "criatura", ¿recuerdas? Me lo prometiste.

—Solo ha sido un acto reflejo, Alec. Estoy acostumbrado a que todos los humanos sean eso, criaturas. —Criaturas débiles, inmundas e insustanciales que sirven para un único motivo. Todo lo contrario a lo que es él. —Tú no eres así, mi vida.

Alexander se sonrojó, y por un segundo creí que podríamos volver a nuestra placentera sesión. Debería aprender de una vez que a él no le gusta dejar las conversaciones a medias.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que soy ahora?

—¿Qué eres? —Cama. Sexo. Ahora.

Su erección todavía era claramente perceptible a través de sus desgastados vaqueros, haciéndome la boca agua.

—Siempre creí que era humano, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Luego apareciste tú y me dijiste que era un Candidato, una especie de humano especial que podría convertirse en demonio teniendo sexo con uno de los tuyos. Todo muy normal. —Para mí lo es. El problema es que los humanos tenéis un concepto atrofiado de la normalidad y la realidad. —Y luego tú me pusiste un tatuaje sobre el corazón. No, perdón: "una runa". Me dibujaste una runa en el pecho y pasé a ser… ¿qué?

Los humanos y sus estúpidas manías de ponerle nombre a todo me ponen de los nervios.

Resignado ya a que tendría que dejar el placer para más tarde, me agaché hasta ponerme de rodillas frente al sillón y poder mirarle cómodamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres mío. —Por su cara supuse que eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

Efectivamente. Pude evitar su guantazo por milésimas.

—¿Que soy qué? —El tono de ira contenida en su voz hacía claramente palpable su odio. Qué manera tan sencilla de echar a perder un día precioso con una conversación estúpida.

—Ya te lo dije el otro día, Alec. Para los de mi clase es como si tú fueras de mi propiedad.

El refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos y echando su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón. Intenté relajarme a mí mismo, tratando de hacerle comprender a mi cerebro que esta conversación y todas las que él necesite para poder hallar la igualdad entre ambos tendría que suceder tarde o temprano. Él lo necesita.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú piensas que soy tuyo?

Lo miré fijamente, viendo con claridad cómo la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Tú qué crees que pienso? —Le pregunté tomando la mano que él reposaba sobre su pierna y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Esta vez, cuando me miró, sus ojos se mostraban despejados y resueltos.

—Que no lo soy. —Sonrió. —Por lo menos no de la manera que ellos piensan.

Ah, eso me gusta más. Mío, pero no de la manera que los demonios retrógrados piensan. Perfecto.

Alec se agachó, buscando mis labios para volver a unirlos con los suyos. Sus manos acariciaron mis pómulos, dándome pequeños y suaves tirones para que yo subiese de nuevo al sillón. Me hice de rogar, manteniéndome en mi sitio, tratando de que él sintiera el mismo sofocante deseo que recorría todo mi cuerpo cada vez que nuestras pieles se rozaban.

—Magnus. —Gimió. O al menos creo que eso es lo que intentó pronunciar , porque me negué a dejar que alejase su boca de mí.

El timbre de la puerta logró sobresaltarle a él, pero no a mí. Esas dos tienen un sexto sentido para saber cuándo aparecer y tocarme las narices. Adoro a Tessa y Catarina, pero es que son odiosas cuando se lo proponen. Y sin proponérselo también.

—Sigo deseando esto. —Le dije mientras volvía a incorporarme y me arreglaba la ropa para ir a abrir. Nunca se debe dar paso a invitados a no ser que mi presentación sea impecable. —No creas que vas a librarte.

Alexander me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que yo sabía a la perfección qué trataba de transmitir, ¿por qué querría él librarse de esto si lo deseaba tanto como yo? Y, como siempre, la simple idea de Alec deseándome hizo que cada partícula de mi piel ansiase su contacto.

Cuando pasé de largo el sillón para dirigirme hacia la puerta, Alec me sujetó del brazo. Mi humano me miraba con esa cara que pone siempre que desea algo y que sabe que consigue que le diga que sí, sea lo que sea. Debo de aprender a lograr hacer lo mismo.

—Fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo mientras se estiraba mejor para adoptar una postura que no hiciese que el brazo que me agarraba, que sobresalía por el respaldo del sillón, le doliese. —Son solo dos días para nosotros dos, a solas. —¿Y a mí me lo dices? En cuanto le den las vacaciones no le voy a dejar salir de la cama. Va a olvidarse incluso del calor del sol. —No abras.

Dudé por un segundo, tentado de complacer el deseo de ambos. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar y escuché a Catarina mascullar acerca de la impuntualidad y la tardanza.

—Catarina usará su magia para entrar si no le abro. —Me resigné.

Alec apretó con más fuerza su agarre.

—Entonces llévanos fuera, a cualquier sitio que desees. ¿De compras? ¿A un parque? Me da lo mismo. Por favor.

Esta vez ni siquiera tuve que pensármelo.

..

Alec miró la entrada de la enorme tienda con duda mezclada con temor.

—No sé si quiero entrar ahí. Sea lo que sea que necesites puedes comprarlo tú. Yo te esperaré en la cafetería de la tercera planta.

Tiré de su brazo cuando él trataba de escabullirse y volví a colocarle a mi lado. Después de toda una tarde dando un agradable paseo por el centro comercial donde Alec básicamente se dedicaba a sonreírme amorosamente y con paciencia mientras yo miraba en cada perchero de cada tienda; lo cierto es que no me extrañaba que estuviese cansado y quisiese ir a cenar algo y descansar. Sin embargo, mientras nos dirigíamos a uno de esos horribles puestos de comida rápida que a él tanto le gustan, la tienda se había cruzado en nuestro camino. Después de la espantosa interrupción del mediodía, necesitaba algo así.

—Tenías muchas cosas de esas en tu casa, ¿por qué no vas allí y coges lo que necesites?

Por un segundo me sorprendí de qué el supiese qué guardaba yo en mi dimensión. Luego recordé que lo mantuve encerrado durante meses mientras yo me largaba y lo dejaba solo y sin nada que hacer. De nuevo ese malestar provocado por la culpa se expandió por mi cuerpo, así que usé lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta que me haría sentir mejor: sus labios. Alec correspondió a mi beso gustosamente, demostrándome que su reticencia a las muestras de cariño en público estaban prácticamente vencidas.

—No pienso usar contigo nada que haya usado antes con otra persona. —Le respondí mientras tiraba de él hacia el interior.

Para ser un _sex shop_ era bastante amplio, lleno de estantes y más estantes por todas partes. Y pensar que hasta no hace más de cincuenta años este tipo de cosas debías adquirirlas de contrabando como si fuese droga porque estaban mal vistas… Los humanos tienen una capacidad para evolucionar fascinante. O la mayoría, al menos. Mi humano en concreto parece un conejillo metido a presión en una jaula demasiado pequeña, apretujándose contra mi espalda mientras yo miro por encima el contenido de cada sección. Adorable.

Hay bastante gente, para el concepto que yo tengo de la mayoría de estos sitios, donde la gente prefiere comprar las cosas por internet, desde el anonimato, a que les vean comprando algo sexual. Como si el sexo fuese algo malo. Frígidos. La mayoría son críos adolescentes mirando entre una colección de películas mientras sueltan risas y se pegan codazos entre ellos, pero también hay un par de mujeres que miran constantemente hacia sus lados, obviamente nerviosas, y un hombre con cara de violador que está muy entretenido decidiéndose entre un disfraz de caperucita roja sexy y uno de enfermera putilla. Curioso, ¿de qué podría yo disfrazar a Alexander? Bah, con su carácter que se disfrace voluntariamente es tan improbable como que Catarina ponga una bomba.

Un dependiente se dirige hacia nosotros. Aproximadamente de la edad de Alexander, rubio de ojos azules, con una sonrisa de sabelotodo petulante y un piercing en el labio inferior que en lugar de hacerle resultar más atractivo le hace parecer un niño que quiere rebelarse contra sus papis. Seguramente sea así.

Cuando el niñito de papá llegó hasta nosotros y pasó olímpicamente de mí para dedicarse a mirar con lujuria a MI Alexander, supe que me había declarado la guerra. Miré en la plaquita que llevaba en el pecho, donde rezaba su nombre. "Taylor" es nombre de perro, por favor.

—Buenas tardes, ¿necesitan ayuda?

Alec estuvo a punto de contestar a su saludo educadamente, como siempre hace, pero yo me adelanté.

—Quiero comprar varias cosas para poder disfrutar de nuevas experiencias con mi novio. —Le dije con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, recalcando las dos últimas palabras. Mío, mío, mío. Alexander, por su parte, se llevó la mano a su rostro para ocultarlo debido a la vergüenza.

—¿Algún tipo de fantasía que quieran probar? —¿Que dejes de mirar a mi pareja como si quisieras comértelo cuenta como fantasía? Como siga mirándole así voy a castrarle.

—Hace años que probé todas y cada una de mis fantasías. Ahora lo que quiero es repetir mis favoritas con él. —Gruño.

Alec se remueve a mi lado, incómodo. No sé si debido a mis palabras, al lugar en el que nos encontramos o a las miradas que le lanza el señor Taylor.

—Entonces perfecto. —Sí, una maravilla. Espero que la "felicidad" que siento ahora mismo se note en mi rostro y el mocoso risitas se dé por aludido y nos libre de su presencia. —¿Qué clase de fantasías tienes, cielo? —Le preguntó directamente a Alec. Partirle la cara por llamarle "cielo" sería poco castigo para lo que se merece. Solo yo puedo llamarle de forma tan vergonzosa. A juzgar la cara de horror de mi humano, él pensaba lo mismo. —¿Alguna parafilia concreta? ¿A tu novio le va el candaulismo? —¿Perdón? ¿De verdad crees que yo dejaría que una criatura inferior como tú tocase a mi Alexander? —¿Te apetece hacer un trío, tal vez? No me importaría ayudar, y no cobraría nada.

Que se estuviese dedicando a hablarle a Alexander como si yo no estuviese ahí me estaba poniendo enfermo. Sé que no puedo obligar a Alec a permanecer a mi lado, ya no; y también sé que él no quiere irse, que este hombre no hace más que asquearle del mismo modo que me asquea a mí. ¿Y entonces por qué estoy tan ansioso? Quizá porque ahora sé lo que él sentía cada vez que yo me iba y lo dejaba en mi casa, que lo dejaba solo para irme a tener sexo con otros. La simple idea hace que me asqueé y me da ganas de vomitar.

Alec ni siquiera me miró antes de responder:

—Mi única fantasía es la demoniofilia. —El señor Taylor frunció el ceño, mirándole con duda. Yo por mi parte estaba sonriendo como un auténtico idiota.

—¿Demoniofilia? ¿Eso siquiera existe?

—Oh, claro que existe. Lo único que logra satisfacerme es complacer a los demonios. —A un único demonio, para ser más específicos. Mío.

Aproveché que me encontraba a su espalda para apretar más su cuerpo contra el mío, demostrándole cuánto me habían "alegrado" sus palabras.

El ceño del vendedor se hizo más profundo, mirándonos con desaprobación.

—¿Eres satánico? ¿Por qué todos los tíos buenos estáis pirados? —¿"Tío bueno"? Creo que ahora el que va a intentar matarte va a ser él, no yo. Por favor, ¿qué clase de vocabulario es ese para seducir a alguien? ¿No se supone que Londres es hogar de caballeros? —¿O te van los disfraces?

Un grupito de veinteañeras entró en ese momento, distrayendo su atención. Le dediqué un simple gesto con la cabeza y él lo aceptó sin más, yendo a atenderlas. Por fin. En cuanto me cercioré que ninguno de los demás clientes estaba siquiera cerca nuestro, lo aferré por la cintura mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas contra él. Alec soltó un único y pequeño gemido, pero no me apartó de su lado. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que sus ganas de sexo son casi idénticas a las mías, algo muy raro incluso a sabiendas de que mi presencia influye en su lívido. A mi bebé la adolescencia le ha llegado un poquito tarde y sus hormonas revolucionadas le hacen perder el control. Mejor para mí.

—Así que lo único que logra satisfacerte es complacer a los demonios, ¿eh? —Mis movimientos se hicieron más lentos, pausados. Acerqué mi boca a su oído, susurrándole. —Gracias a Dios que es algo que se te da de maravilla, ¿no crees?

Alexander se alejó de mi cuerpo lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y encararme. No fueron más de tres centímetros y un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para romper la magia. Gruñí ante la pérdida sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Así que ahora que ya has tenido el placer de cumplir todas tus fantasías quieres usarme a mí para repetir tus favoritas, eh? —Ups. — Oh, qué honor tan grande. En cuanto estemos a solas en casa vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre las cosas que puedes y no puedes decir en público. Y sobre el hecho de que no soy una muñeca hinchable.

—Créeme, el simple hecho de hablar contigo me hace disfrutar más que tener sexo con cualquier desconocido. —Es otro tipo de placer distinto, pero… Por su cara es obvio que él también sabía que no era cierto. —Lo que tengo contigo es diferente a todo lo anterior, Alec.

Él se mordió el labio mientras fingía mirar lo que estaba tras de mí. Cuando se percató de que eran consoladores su cara se tornó completamente roja antes de devolver su mirada hacia mi rostro.

—Magnus, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo y-

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —Interrumpió el dependiente imbécil. Si supiese lo cerca que está de la muerte sería más inteligente y se marcharía de aquí a toda prisa.

Cuando yo despaché al imbécil mundano, y mientras escogía lo que había venido a buscar, Alexander se mantuvo callado, siguiéndome por entre los estantes sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que le rodeaba. ¿Qué es lo que ronda por su cabeza ahora?

—¿Hay algo más que necesiten? Los preservativos de sabores está-... —La corté educadamente con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza. Los demonios sexuales no necesitamos métodos anticonceptivos porque ni podemos procrear ni podemos contraer o transmitir ETS. Además, esas cositas son terriblemente incómodas e inoportunas de poner. Lo último que necesito cuando estoy excitado es ponerme a jugar con un plastiquito.

Pagué a la cajera dejándole una buena propina (se la merece si tiene que aguantar a su compañero durante todo el día) y me dirigí a la puerta, donde se supone que me esperaba Alexander. Y ahí estaba mi precioso ángel, con cara de malas pulgas y mirando con odio a Taylor, que se está ganando a pulso que use mi magia para pegarle ladillas. Sus azules ojos se suavizaron cuando vio que yo iba en su dirección y trató de venir hacia mí. Y entonces el hijo de puta trató de sujetarle del brazo para evitar que Alec se marchase de su lado.

Otra vez. Ese maldito dolor otra vez.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Alexander estaba sobre aviso. Se soltó de un tirón del agarre y vino corriendo hacia mí.

—Ven, vamos. —Tiró de mí en alguna dirección durante varios minutos, pero no fui capaz de ver hacia donde hasta que me encontré encerrado en un ascensor. —Aquí no hay nadie, llévanos a casa. Yo cuidaré de ti.

..

Dos horas después Alec seguía tendido sobre mí. La maldita locura y el desenfreno que me había cegado por culpa de aquel mocoso habían desaparecido gracias a la dedicación de mi pequeño humano. Mi Alexander se había ocupado prácticamente de todo y ahora estaba completamente rendido, tendido sobre mí. No podría estar más orgulloso.

Lo primero que había hecho al terminar y recuperar la consciencia había sido usar mi magia para sanar y relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, evitando así los malestares que acabaría teniendo dentro de un par de horas. Había hecho especial hincapié en cuidar de su perfecto culo, como no. Y fue completamente involuntario hacer que mi magia se pasase de la raya y su piel acabase excesivamente sensibilizada, lo juro. Yo solo tuve un 99,9% de culpa, el resto fue cosa de mis impredecibles dones demoníacos.

No pude evitarlo.

Es la segunda vez que esto ocurre y, pese a que cuando despierto de esa inconsciencia me siento completamente satisfecho y saciado, no puedo recordar demasiado del acto en sí. Es como si otro hubiese estado manejando mi cuerpo, y eso me enfurece, porque nadie más que yo tiene derecho a estar con Alexander. Es una sensación terriblemente extraña.

Mis dedos siguen jugueteando en su interior, todavía resbaladizo por mi propio simiente. La simple idea de que su interior esté lleno de mi semen me enciende tanto que me empieza a resultar complicado no volver a penetrarle. Pero quiero que sea él quien me lo pida, que me suplique que le penetre. En lo que no había pensado es en que quizás he sensibilizado tanto la zona que mis dedos se sientan tan bien que él no necesite nada más. Es igual, no importa. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Tenerle suspirando de placer mientras me mira con esa carita adormilada es un pasatiempo más que suficiente para pasar las horas.

—¿En qué piensas? —Pregunta mientras reparte pequeños besos de mariposa por mi rostro.

—En lo hermoso que eres. —Él pone los ojos en blanco, incrédulo ante mis palabras. En cierta parte sí lo pensaba, así que no es del todo mentira. —Estoy asustado. Es la segunda vez que alguien te toca y a mí se me va la cabeza. No me gusta.

Me había prometido a mí mismo que no estimularía su próstata todavía, pero cuando uno de mis dedos se encontró peligrosamente cerca no pude evitar rozarla. Alec soltó un gemido angustiado al tiempo que sus manos, en mi pecho, arañaban mi piel.

—Más. —Suplicó.

Estuve muy tentado de ceder ante su pedido, pero logré controlarme a mí mismo. Reafirmé mi agarre sobre su cadera, que había estado impidiendo que él se moviese en mi contra como un gatito desesperado, y volví a mis movimientos habituales. Alec hizo un mohín, aunque en seguida retomó su aspecto relajado. Sus uñas, sin embargo, siguieron acariciando mi piel, demostrándome que no está tan calmado como parece. Perfecto.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? ¿El sexo? —Se rió.

No pude hacer más que unirme a su risa. Me había corrido un total de cinco veces en una hora, dos de ellas en su boca. No, no es el sexo lo que me molesta.

—¿Y si alguna vez ocurre esto justo cuando yo tenga la necesidad de alimentarme? Bastante me cuesta ir con cuidado esos días, si pierdo el control… —La idea de tener a Alec al borde de la muerte por mi culpa una vez más me aterra. No creo que pudiese soportarlo.

—No creo que eso suceda nunca. —No tengo ni idea de cuándo ha sucedido, pero una de sus manos se ha alejado de mi pecho y ha viajado hasta mi erección. Alexander me acaricia con el mismo ritmo lento y pausado que yo mantengo en su interior, torturándome. —Cuando tienes hambre nunca salimos de casa, tú no me dejas.

Por no dejarle no le dejo ni ir a la cocina. Aunque él tampoco se queja. Su parte humana se siente obnubilada por mi deseo y se muestra complacido a todo lo que yo le hago. Bueno, o al menos así era antes, cuando estábamos en mi dimensión. Desde que vivimos juntos su cuerpo parece tan necesitado de sexo como el mío y es de ese modo prácticamente siempre ¿"Demoniofilia", lo había llamado él? Adorable.

Su estómago gruñe sonoramente, lo que me hace soltar una risita. Alexander me mira enfurruñado antes de pegarme un manotazo juguetón en el pecho y ponerse en pie.

—Voy a comer algo y subo, no hace falta que me sigas.

—No pensaba moverme de aquí. —Le guiñé un ojo pícaramente.

Alexander me ignoró, pero yo había visto ese gesto de dolor que había hecho cuando mis dedos se deslizaron fuera de su interior. No tardará en volver.

Miré mi erección con aburrimiento. Teniendo en cuenta que puedo tener tantas erecciones como quiera y en el momento que me dé la gana, en cualquier otro momento me hubiese masturbado para ocupar el tiempo que él tardaría en comer. Lamentablemente el otro día me di cuenta de otro de los endiablados efectos colaterales que han surgido a partir de conocerle: soy incapaz de sentir placer al masturbarme a no ser que él me esté mirando con su precioso rostro lleno de lujuria. En cuanto comienzo a tocarme me acuerdo de la sensación de sus dedos en mi piel, o la humedad de su cálida boca, y se me hace imposible sentir placer con mi tacto.

Nuestra conversación de esta mañana llega a mi memoria de repente. Nuestra conversación y, obviamente, lo que sucedió después. La bolsa con los elementos que había comprado en la tienda del estúpido de Taylor (que mañana por la mañana despertará con un precioso sarpullido en sus partes nobles, por capullo), llama mi atención al instante. No he comprado nada del otro mundo, solo cosas normales que podría tener cualquier pareja en casa. No quería llegar demasiado lejos sin saber qué le gustaría probar a él. Y como él parecía tan incómodo en la tienda me parece que ir despacio será lo mejor.

Alec entra por la puerta mientras yo examino cuidadosamente un consolador de lo más ordinario. Mientras lo escogía pensaba que no compraría nada excesivamente grande ni estrafalario para que no se asustase Alexander; Ahora que lo veo con más detenimiento me percato de que su forma me recuerda vagamente a la mía pero varios centímetros más pequeño. Al parecer mi ego no quería escoger nada que pudiese hacerle sentir mejor que yo. ¿De dónde ha salido esta posesividad, este ansia de ser lo único en su vida? Hace unos meses me hubiese reído de cualquier idiota que tuviese celos de un pedazo de plástico que vibra, y ahora el imbécil soy yo.

Antes de que me dé cuenta Alec ha terminado de comerse la manzana que tenía en la mano y se acerca hasta mí, arrebatándome el artefacto y dejándome el corazón de la fruta en su lugar. Hago desaparecer la basura y miro la expresión contemplativa de mi ojiazul.

—¿Nunca has jugado con uno de ellos a solas? —Pregunto con algo de molestia.

La imagen de Alec masturbándose siempre me había parecido encantadora. Luego me di cuenta de que cuando él se masturbaba antes de conocerme debía de imaginarse a alguien más, fantasear con otro. Imaginar que Alec soñaba con que algún humano lo penetrase mientras él se introducía un juguete por ese culo que es mío y solo mío me enfada tanto que me dan ganas de matar a alguien. A ese sujeto desconocido, más concretamente.

—No. —Me contesta con sinceridad al tiempo que me lo devuelve. Siento mi corazón más ligero, lo que me hace sonreír bobamente. —No pensaba mucho en el sexo antes de que vinieses tú.

—¿Nunca te habías masturbado?

Ahora que estoy sentado me resulta incluso más placentero tenerlo sobre mí. Quiero estirar de él hasta sentarlo en mi regazo, pero que él esté en pie me resulta demasiado tentador, al estar mi boca a la altura ideal para lamer su miembro en cualquier momento. No tomo una decisión sobre lo que hacer hasta que él me responde.

—Por supuesto que me había masturbado, no seas idiota. Es solo que… Bueno, no sé, nunca me imaginé como el pasivo en una relación.

Ah, los humanos y su maravilloso orgullo masculino. Cuántas maravillas se pierden por ser tan cabezotas y tener una mentalidad tan cerrada.

Tomo la bolsa con el resto de mis compras y la vuelco sobre el colchón, esparciendo el contenido con la mano para que todo quedase visible.

—Quiero que mires detenidamente todo lo que hay aquí y me digas qué cosas no estarías dispuesto usar. —"Aún", quise añadir, a sabiendas de que cuanto más supiese más querría experimentar.

Alec miró la cantidad de juguetitos y accesorios durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme, con la cara completamente sonrosada de la vergüenza. Cuando comprendí que esa vergüenza no era provocada por los objetos, sino por su falta de conocimiento sobre ellos, creí que moriría de una sobredosis de azúcar. Cuando me topé con él supe de inmediato que era un regalo del cielo, pero es que cada maldito día que pasa se confirma más que debo de haber hecho algo que le ha encantado a Dios, Buda, Alá, Ra, o quien puñetas esté ahí arriba. Debo haber hecho algo muy bueno en otra vida.

—No sabes ni qué son la mayoría de ellos, ¿verdad? —Alec se mordió el labio nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

De alguna manera intentó demostrarme que quería que yo le enseñase, así que se inclinó y cogió lo primero que vio. Adorable.

—¿Qué es?

—Un anillo, cielo. —Le respondí. Su cara de confusión fue todo un poema.

—Esto es muy grande para ser un anillo.

—No se pone en el dedo, Alexander.

Durante unos segundos se quedó callado. Luego intentó dejar el anillo a toda prisa, cosa que yo le impedí sujetando su muñeca.

—Eso vamos a probarlo dentro de un ratito. —Y tengo una idea muy concreta de cómo. Mi miembro pareció muy feliz ante la idea.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó mientras yo me acercaba hasta su erección.

Le sonreí intentando relajarle, y él me respondió dejándome colocárselo a la perfección. Lamentablemente parece que la idea no le había gustado mucho y su excitación había caído en picado, literalmente. Bueno, yo me encargaré de devolverle los ánimos.

—Nada de dolor. Incomodidad las primeras veces, por la novedad, pero te acostumbrarás. Merece la pena. —Alec asintió y dejó que mi mano comenzase a acariciarle con lentitud, devolviéndole la erección. —¿Entonces nada de dolor?

—De momento no. —No pude evitar sonreír complacido ante ese "de momento".

—Nada de masoquismo, entonces. —Dije volviendo a guardar lo que no utilizaríamos "de momento". —Tampoco sado, obviamente. —Volví a guardar cosas, reduciendo las opciones. Cuando mis manos alcanzaron unas esposas sonreí. —¿Nada de sumisión?

Alec detuvo mi mano antes de que volviese a meter las esposas en la bolsa.

—Eso —Se sonrojó, evitando mirarme a los ojos. —puedes dejarlo.

Dejarse atar por otra persona requiere una gran capacidad de confianza con el otro, no es un juego, por mucho que puedan llegar a creer los más inexpertos. No se trata solo del placer puramente sexual, sino de algo mucho más profundo. Poner tu vida en manos de otro no es sencillo. No hubiese escogido algo así para nuestro primer tanteo con juguetes de no ser porque fue lo único en lo que vi a mi Alexander interesado cuando estuvimos en la tienda. Puede que lo mirase con desaprobación, no podía estar seguro, pero tenía que intentarlo. Que me deje atarlo o que él me ate a mí es…

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar vaciar las ideas de mi mente; ya sé lo que deseo para hoy, y esto va a tener que esperar. No quiero estar torturándome con la idea todo el santo día. Tenemos todavía el sábado y el domingo para ello. Y la idea de tenerlo atado a mi cama durante dos días seguidos no está nada mal.

—¿Algo más que te dé miedo?

—Cualquier cosa de estas en tus manos es aterradora.

No me habían hecho un cumplido tan bonito desde hacía tiempo.

Abro el único cajón vacío de mi mesita de noche y meto los objetos que serán mi diversión durante todo el fin de semana. Los nervios de Alexander parecen disiparse conforme las cosas van desapareciendo, y poco a poco, con cada juguete que sale de su campo de visión, sus caderas comienzan a moverse para acompañar el movimiento de mi mano.

Definitivamente voy a tener que comprar una nevera para el dormitorio, porque a partir de ahora los fines de semana no pienso dejarle salir de aquí.

..

—Cintaku. —Murmuré una última vez.

Alec me miró durante unos segundos, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados y el ceño algo fruncido, antes de dejarse caer como un peso muerto sobre mi cuerpo. En ocasiones como esta agradezco enormemente que mi fuerza sea muy superior a cuando era un simple humano. No hay ni un solo gramo de grasa fuera de lugar en su cuerpo, pero esos músculos, que me seguiré preguntando siempre de dónde diablos saca, lo hacen bastantes kilos más pesado que yo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó. Su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas sobre la húmeda piel de mi cuello, provocándome placenteros escalofríos. —¿Qué significa?

—¿"Cintaku"? —¿Es posible que todavía no lo hubiese adivinado? ¿Aunque sea por el contexto?

—Sí.

—Significa "Alexander Lightwood es un completo idiota". —Era incapaz de ver su rostro, todavía enterrado en mi cuello, pero estaba completamente seguro de que su ceño estaba fruncido. — o también podría significar "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca".

Estaba sonriendo; no lo veía, pero lo sabía.

—¿Qué significa? —Repitió.

Significa todo, y no significa nada. Significa que te amo, pero que eso son simples palabras.

..

Después del fin de semana más espectacular que he tenido jamás no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar que se marche a la universidad. Quiero usar esas esposas de nuevo. Lo necesito.

—Voy a llegar tarde a la primera clase. —Intenta quejarse. Y digo "intenta" porque es él, y no yo, quien se está dedicando a mordisquear mi cuello juguetonamente.

—Del mismo modo que compré tu entrada en la universidad puedo comprarte un título universitario. O varios. ¿Quieres ser doctor? ¿Astronauta? Tú dímelo y yo-… ¡Joder! —Gimo cuando su boca se traslada hacia arriba y comienza a juguetear con mi sensible oreja.

El reloj marca la hora al mismo tiempo que suena el timbre de entrada y el gato de las narices se aferra a la pierna de Alec, instándole a no llegar tarde como el puñetero bicho molesto que es.

Como esto siga así de estresante voy a quedarme calvo antes de cumplir los novecientos.

Alexander me dedica un último beso seguido de una radiante sonrisa y un "te amo" antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, por la que entra Ragnor Fell segundos después. El cambio no podría ser peor.

..

Alexander me dijo que hoy saldría pronto y cocinaría él alguno de sus espectaculares platos, así que no tengo prisa alguna mientras paseo de un lado a otro frente a la casa de los Herondale-Fray. Llevo un tiempo observándoles para saber cómo puedo conseguir que Alec vuelva a entrar en su vida de la forma más rápida y menos dolorosa para él. Saber que la bajita pelirroja está embarazada de dos meses no creo que vaya a hacerle mucha gracia. Ahora no solo le he quitado a sus hermanos, padres, primos y amigos, sino que también a su sobrino no nato. Genial.

Regreso a Londres un poco más tarde de la hora prevista. Ciertamente no ha sido mi culpa; Alexander me habló de una maravillosa pastelería a la que solía ir con sus hermanos y no he podido evitar pasarme a ver qué vendían. Teniendo en cuenta que son dulces que a él le encantan no creo que vaya a quejarse de que prácticamente haya comprado todo lo de la tienda, espero.

Cuando abro la puerta, sin embargo, no es la imagen acogedora que yo esperaba con lo que me encuentro.

Sigue tan hermosa como siempre, o al menos así me lo parece a mí. Su cabello rubio y brillante está perfectamente peinado, su piel de porcelana no tiene una sola mancha, y sus brillantes ojos verdes se asemejan demasiado a dos esmeraldas. No hay nada en su aspecto que no pueda parecerme perfecto, y es precisamente eso lo que la hace imperfecta. No es real.

Hacía meses que no la veía. Ella pertenecía al Consejo, pero no había estado presente en mis últimas reuniones con el mismo. Nunca estuvo a mi favor, y se oponía fervientemente a que Alexander y yo permaneciésemos juntos. Durante todo este tiempo pensé que se había rendido. No puedo creerme lo ingenuo que fui.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Camille? No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa. —«Nuestra casa» trata de recordarme una voz en el fondo de mi mente a la que ignoro deliberadamente. El Consejo no necesita saber que Alec no es mi mascota, sino mi igual. No les sentaría nada bien.

—Tu gusto ha decaído mucho en los últimos años. —Comenta ella mientras pasa sus largos dedos con una perfecta manicura sobre la tapicería del sillón.

—Sigo sin saber qué haces aquí. —Dejo todas las cajas y bolsas llenas de dulces sobre la isleta de la cocina, asegurándome de no chafar ni estropear nada en el proceso.

Camille se acerca hasta mí con sus andares regios, dignos de una noble de la corte parisina de hace trescientos años. Ahora solo resulta ridícula. Una viajera de otra época que no se molesta en aprender a vivir el presente.

—Venía a hablar de tu humano.

¿Mi humano?

Alec. Mi Alec.

El shock de ver al súcubo aquí ha sido tan grande que no me he percatado de que él debería haber llegado a casa hace más de una hora. Mis manos tiemblan incontrolablemente, haciendo caer una bandeja de bocaditos de nata que acaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Alec.

—¿Dónde está? —Me las apaño para preguntar a través del nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. —¿Qué le has hecho?

No está en casa, no puedo sentirle. No puedo sentirle en absoluto.

—¿Yo? Yo no le he hecho nada a tu juguetito. —Le quita importancia con un gesto de su pálida mano. —Has sido tú.

—No. Yo nunca haría nada que-

—Sebastian Verlac. —Pronuncia ella, deleitándose con cada una de las sílabas del nombre. —¿Te suena?

¿Sebastian?

_—¿Quién es Sebastian?_

_ —Mi compañero en la universidad. Le vimos el primer día que me trajiste de nuevo al mundo humano, ¿recuerdas? _

—Un simple humano. Fue compañero de Alexander en la universidad y-

—Le borraste la memoria. —Vuelve a interrumpirme. Sí, lo recuerdo. Estaba celoso. —Usaste tu magia contra un nefilim, y ellos lo han descubierto.

—¿Nefilim? No, no. Él era humano. Un mocoso universitar-

—El Consejo tenía que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que un desliz así rompa nuestra buena relación con ellos. —No, no. Esto no… No pueden… —No somos como el resto de demonios, Magnus. Nosotros necesitamos a los humanos ¿te imaginas que repentinamente los cazadores de sombras empezasen a cazarnos? Nos extinguiríamos en menos de un año.

Me importa una mierda. Me importa una mierda quién fuese Sebastian o lo que mierdas quieran los nefilim. Quiero a mi Alexander aquí ¡Ahora!

Al fin consigo calmarme. El temblor de mis manos desaparece para ser sustituido por un rastro de resplandor azul. Dejo que la magia fluya libremente por mi cuerpo, llenándome.

—¿Dónde. Está. Alec?

—Teníamos que entregarles a alguien para calmar su ira. —Su sonrisa se hace amplia, enorme. Sus perfectos dientes brillan como perlas cuando rompe mi corazón en mil pedazos. —No podíamos entregarte a ti. Eres fuerte, y uno de los nuestros. Él es un simple humano; una necia criatura que nunca debió meterse donde no la llamaban.

La ira estalla en mi interior y por primera vez desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora no trato de contenerme. Ataco a Camille con todo lo que tengo, sujetándola del cuello y estampándola contra la pared. Escuchó el crujido de toda la casa por el fuerte impacto, pero no me importa. No me importa.

—Él no es una criatura. —Le gruño mientras aumento la presión.

Algo va mal. Siento más fuerza que nunca, pero noto cómo eso no es suficiente. Camille forma parte del Consejo gracias a mí, al poder que le otorgué cuando me enamoré de ella y dejé que me Convirtiera. Y ahora de nuevo esa parte de mi pasado se está volviendo en mi contra.

Todo mi cuerpo arde como si estuviese siendo recorrido por lava ardiendo. Grito y me aparto de ella, pero el dolor no desaparece. Solo hay dolor, dolor por todas partes. Mi cuerpo arde por su magia y mi alma llora por lo que me ha arrebatado.

—Debiste aprender la lección hace mucho, Magnus. El amor entre un humano y un demonio no es posible.

..

En ochocientos años nunca me ha importado ser más bien escaso en amistades. Pero ahora, cuando he reunido a las únicas personas en las que confío para que me ayuden a encontrar mi razón de vivir, me parecen demasiado pocos.

Tessa y Catarina no podrán hacer nada contra los nefilims, ya que ellas mismas pertenecen a ese mundo, pero se están esforzando en buscar información sobre el paradero de Alexander. Ragnor y Raphael tampoco podrán hacer mucho. La magia de Ragnor y su habilidad para sortear con facilidad los pliegues dimensionales me servirá para colarme en Idris sorteando sus torres de cristal, y Raphael y su clan de vampiros de Nueva York serán una gran distracción si arman el suficiente revuelo como para enfadar a la Clave. Pero nada más. Estoy solo.

_—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué significa?_

Veo su hermosa sonrisa en todas partes, a todas horas. Incluso ahora puedo sentirle a mi lado.

_ —¿"Cintaku"? _

_ Significa todo, y no significa nada. Significa que te amo, pero que eso son simples palabras._

_ Él siguió mirándome, esperando una respuesta que yo era incapaz de darle._

El peso de las palabras no pronunciadas amenaza con asfixiarme, pero no puedo permitirme decaer, no ahora. Debo permanecer fuerte para liberarle de aquellos que deberían servir al bien pero que no hacen más que hundirse en las tinieblas.

Te amo, Alexander, y pienso matar a todos los nefilims que sea necesario para encontrarte y decírtelo en persona.

Nadie daña lo que es mío.

* * *

**Sé que a nadie le interesará, pero hoy hace un año justo que empecé a publicar en fanfiction, de ahí que esté a las tantas de la madrugada todavía con esto para poder subirlo a tiempo. Estoy tan rematadamente feliz que voy a hacer una fiesta (?)  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído, dejándome compartir las ideas de mi mente perturbada ¡gracias!**

**..**

**_*Shingryu Inazuma_: ¡Hey! ¡El minino diminuto es mío, no intentes quitármelo! (?)**  
**Jajaja ¡otra persona a la se le vino a la cabeza una escena con Raphael y Ragnor! Ya somos cuatro, soy feliz jajajaja**  
**Seps, el próximo capítulo será el último, y eso a mí me entristece mucho ¡así que no me lo recuerdes! ¡Te lo prohíbo! (?)**  
**Oish, yo también te echaré de menos, linda ¡abrazotes de oso! n.n**

**_*lalla:_ ¡Hola! Encantada, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas (?)**  
**Uish, mujer ¡muchas gracias! Soy tremendamente pesada, siempre repitiendo lo mismo, pero realmente soy así de cansina ¡así que gracias por leer mis locuras!**  
**Cuando Alec se escapó, ¿eh? Aish, qué recuerdos. Qué joven éramos todos (?) A mí sin embargo no me gustó escribir ese cap, sin embargo. En mi opinión Alec debería haberse cargado a Magnus por subnormal xDD  
****¿Tu versión favorita es la B? Yo no sabría decirte, estoy algo confusa sobre ello ¿Será porque las escribo yo? Cuando escribo un capi de la A esa es mi favorita, pero a la semana siguiente, cuando escribo la B, mi favorita cambia xD  
****En fin, querida, que estoy encantada de conocerte ¡y gracias de nuevo por leer el fic hasta el final!  
****De momento me tomaré un tiempo de fics largos y me dedicaré a escribir varios one-shots que tengo en mente, pero cuando vuelva a la carga me alegraré si vuelvo a verte por aquí.  
****¡Besos y abrazos de patooo! :D**

**_*Angel:_ A Magnus le está pasando… eh… bueno, vale, lo confieso: Magnus se ha intoxicado con tanta purpurina y se ha quedado trastornado (?) Ejem, quiero decir…**  
**xD**  
**Gracias por pasarte una semana más, linda ¡abrazotes!**

**_*Megalex:_ Uy, mira que se me sigue haciendo raro que se alabe mi forma de escribir, ¿eh? Pero al mismo tiempo me anima y me da muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo para mejorar ¡intentaré seguir mejorando!  
****Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, de verdad. Me haces muy feliz :D  
****Mmmm… ¿Alec activo en el B? Pues ahora mismo no sé qué decirte, porque por mucho que quise escribir una escena así para este capi no pude hacerlo por falta de tiempo. Igualmente la poca insinuación sobre ello es por y para ti, te lo dedico ¡siento no haber podido escribir un lemon completo sobre ello! (Créeme, yo también tenía ganas xD)  
****Un abrazo esponjosito *-***

**_*Rumiko No Haru:_ Lo de _Presidente_ fue graciosísimo, porque la primera vez que escribí el fragmento del gatito (en mi ordenador, antes de que se rompiese) fue cuando leí tu review. Fue curioso, oportuno y gracioso xDD**  
**Jous, estaba super nerviosa con ese capítulo porque tuve que reescribirlo prácticamente entero y cuando lo subí por aquí eran las 5 de la mañana y estaba casi muerta. No estaba muy conforme, la verdad. Pero me alegro de que te gustase, eso me hace feliz n.n  
****Créeme, comprendo lo que me quieras decir, pero no opino igual que tú. Cuando uno lee un libro es fácil tener una idea clara de los protagonistas, porque los describen cada dos por tres. Con los secundarios, sin embargo, es más fácil que haya diferentes opiniones. Si no aclaro que hay OoC o alguna de sus variantes (a parte de por el hecho de que no me gusta poner "advertencias" del mismo modo que no pongo "disclaimer", porque me parece completamente innecesario) es porque yo tengo una versión diferente a la tuya de Alec. Para mí el OoC es cuando a Jace le gustan los hombres, por ejemplo. O cuando a Alec le gusta que Magnus lo maquille como él; o cuando hablan de "los ojos claros de Alec", siendo que en los libros se especifica claramente que Alec tiene los ojos azul oscuro; o que Alec es serio, cuando yo lo veo formal y tímido, pero nunca serio (hace bromas idiotas cada dos por tres. Tiene un humor absurdo adorable)… En fin, cosas que he leído y que yo no considero que sean así, pero que puede que al autor del fic sí se lo parezcan. Yo plasmo mi visión de Alec, y por eso no voy a especificar algo como OoC, lo siento de veras si te molesta.  
****Un abrazo, querida :D**


	20. Epílogo

**Cuando en la anterior actualización comenté que me parecía que este fic estaba gafado lo dije en plan broma… Pero definitivamente lo está. Parece como si cualquier mínimo problema que pudiese provocar un retraso en un fic hubiese surgido en estos meses. Me resulta curioso a la par que inquietante. Si fuese supersticiosa estaría aterrada xD**

**En fin, lamento mucho el retraso. Aunque francamente pensé que tardaría bastante más en poder terminar, y poder actualizar un día como hoy (que hacen 7 meses desde que empecé a publicar el fic) … Simplemente me hace feliz. Por eso quiero agradecérselo a cualquier persona que se haya tomado su tiempo en leer mis majaderías, le hayan gustado o no. Gracias simplemente por permitirme compartir mis ideas.**

** ¡Os adoro!**

_**Que el Ángel os proteja, la Fuerza os acompañe y la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

_**..**_

**Empecé este fic dedicándole el capi a ella, y ha hecho inevitable que este sea para otra persona.**  
**A mi artistaza favorita, mi dulce _Merry Weather/ Zuly-ang/ DibujotanbienaAlecquehagoqueIceseobsesionetodavíamás_. Siempre es un placer que leas mis estados de ánimo con tu telepatía y logres alegrarme el día con tus preciosas palabras o tu indescriptible arte.  
Siempre te admiraré, ilustradora personal de mi corazón n.n**

**..**

**Estoy agotada y no tengo fuerzas para nada. He intentado contestar a algo, pero sinceramente no puedo.  
Todavía no tengo mi ordenador y las limitadas horas me han pasado factura.  
Siento no poder contestar a nada, pero en cuanto las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad contestaré a todo lo atrasado, palabra.  
Pfff... y en cuanto a los reviews de personas anónimas/sin cuenta... pues los contestaré en mi perfil, al final del todo. O si averiguo cómo se hace actualizaré este cap y contestaré por aquí. En todo caso contestaré sí o sí, manías mías.  
¡Hasta entonces!**

**::**

**Tal y como me sucedió en determinado capítulo de mi anterior fic, lo que quiero transmitir con este capi es algo complejo y las palabras y párrafos pueden resultar confusos si no se leen atentamente. Al igual que entonces recomiendo leerlo con calma, sinceramente****. O leerlo dos veces, no sé xD**

**La cosa es que en un principio pensé en cambiar esos detalles para que el fic fuese más fácil de comprender, pero precisamente lo que pretendía con este fic es alejarme del argumento sencillo y fácil de leer de "10 meses, 10 años".  
Desde ya os ruego me disculpéis, pero tenía que hacerlo así.  
Culpad a mi cerebro, por favor.  
Gracias (?)**

* * *

**B**

Nunca me han gustado este tipo de celebraciones, ni siquiera cuando era humana, hace siglos, y el mundo era mucho más tranquilo a su manera. No hay tantas diferencias entre los regios bailes de la edad de oro de Inglaterra y las actuales fiestas. Gente amontonada bebiendo y comiendo en exceso, buscando necesitadamente el contacto de otros. Los humanos avanzan en muchas cosas, pero no en las más importantes. Si todos los recursos monetarios gastados en esta fiesta hubiesen sido destinados a la ayuda humanitaria el mundo sería mucho mejor. Siempre es más fácil girar el rostro ante los problemas ajenos para fingir que no existen.

Me muevo a la izquierda justo a tiempo, antes de que la camarera feérica, que parece tan borracha como la gran mayoría de los invitados, choque contra mí y me derrame el contenido de las copas que lleva en su bandeja. Ragnor no tiene tan buenos reflejos. Su voz siempre suena hastiada, así que me resulta complicado discernir si está o no molesto por la gran marcha color burdeos que ahora adorna su camisa. Lo único que puedo saber es que él está tan fuera de lugar aquí como lo estoy yo.

Malcolm Fade, Gran Brujo de los Ángeles, tampoco es muy propenso a este tipo de reuniones. Hay algo raro en él, algo diferente. La mayoría de los seres inmortales acabamos siendo excéntricos tarde o temprano, algunos en mayor medida que otros. Lo de Malcolm es distinto. Un hechizo que salió mal, creo.

En todo caso, y pese a estar en la casa del Gran Brujo, está claro que esto no ha sido cosa suya. Magnus Bane se mueve de un lugar a otro, atendiendo a los invitados e inmiscuyéndose en la mayoría de las conversaciones, flirteando tanto con los mundanos que siguen creyendo que esto es una fiesta de disfraces como con subterráneos. Ríe, bebe y se mezcla a la perfección con el ambiente festivo de la reunión, tal y como siempre ha hecho desde que lo conocí.

—Ni tan siquiera sé qué hacemos aquí. —Se queja Ragnor, hablando por primera vez en la noche. O al menos creo que se está quejando. —Está claro que no tenemos que velar por su seguridad ya que está perfectamente.

Yo no lo creo. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tratar con el dolor en todas sus formas, y sé que ahora mismo Magnus es una bomba de relojería que podría estallar a la mínima.

—Es una lástima que el mundano acabase siendo tan fácilmente reemplazable para él. —Continúa parloteando. A lo lejos veo cómo Magnus se aleja disimuladamente del gentío, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras ascendentes al fondo de la enorme estancia. —Realmente creí que se había enamorado. Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Los demonios no pued-…

Ni tan siquiera creo que se percate de mi ausencia. O por lo menos no lo notará hasta dentro de un buen rato, espero. Su bocaza y su falta de inteligencia emocional y tacto no es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Me dirijo hacia las mismas escaleras por las que él ha subido hace escasos minutos y comienzo a ascender piso tras piso. El edificio parece completamente desierto salvo por la planta utilizada para la fiesta, lo que explica el porqué de la falta de quejas de los vecinos por el alboroto a las cuatro de la mañana de un jueves.

Cuando llego al final de la escalera acciono la manivela de la puerta metálica y salgo al exterior. No es un edificio alto, pero está lo suficientemente alejado del abarrotado centro de la ciudad como para permitir admirar unas hermosas vistas y un precioso cielo nocturno que podría ser mejor si la contaminación lumínica no evitase el avistamiento de estrellas.

Magnus se encuentra justo en la otra punta de la azotea, sentado sobre el borde con las piernas colgando del vacío hacia el cual mira sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

—¿Vas a tirarte? —Pregunto. Está en mi naturaleza ayudar a los demás, y si él decidiese tirarse no sabría qué hacer ¿Ignorar mis instintos y dejarle liberarse de su sufrimiento o dejarle vivir su eterna vida recordando?

—Si supiera que moriría con ello, lo haría. —No parece sorprendido de verme aquí. No parece sentir nada, en realidad. La máscara que muestra ante el resto de personas cae cuando estamos a solas y me deja ver a un ser cansado y abatido. —A Alec le gustaban los sitios altos. —Sus palabras me sobresaltan enormemente. Es la primera vez que lo nombra desde que sucedió. —A mí, sin embargo, no me gustaba verle en ellos.

—¿Tenías miedo de que saltara? —No puedo ver a Alec Lightwood haciendo algo así. Fue capaz de soportar los enormes cambios en su vida sin perder la cabeza, aprendiendo a aceptar las cosas y amoldándose a ellas.

Magnus ríe.

—Tenía miedo de que le saliesen alas de la espalda y se marchase volando, alejándose de mí. —Su brazo derecho se estira hacia el cielo, como tratando de alcanzar la brillante luna que iluminaba la noche. —Siempre supe que se iría.

No supe que contestar a aquello. Intenté pensar algo con rapidez, más el momento se perdió y supe que no volvería. Por lo menos por un tiempo.

La falsa sonrisa de Magnus que conseguía engañar a todos salvo a mí volvió a apoderarse de su rostro conforme bajábamos los peldaños. Planta a planta pude percatarme de la repentina tranquilidad. La música se había acallado y solo un eco de risas y conversaciones rompía el silencio. Los pocos invitados que quedaban estaban reunidos frente a un enorme espejo de dos metros y medio de alto y por los menos cinco de ancho.

Mientras nos acercábamos me sorprendí gratamente de ver a James Carstairs junto a Ragnor, ambos sentados en algunos de los múltiples y dispares asientos que había repartidos por la zona. Yo misma tomé una hermosa silla de caoba y la acerqué lo suficiente hasta ellos. Magnus, por su parte, se dirigió a la pequeña mesita de café repleta de bebidas alcohólicas y se sirvió un buen vaso de un líquido azulado que olía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sedar a un elefante.

—Catarina. —Dijo a modo de saludo James cuando afiancé la silla entre su butaca y el puf de Ragnor y me senté en ella.

Le devolví el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y miré con curiosidad hacia la superficie reflectante. Había escuchado varias veces hablar de esto entre los submundos. Malcolm estaba sentado en el suelo, frente al espejo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en una mueca de concentración. Los finos hilos de magia morada que recorrían su cuerpo se dirigían hacia el espejo, rodeándolo y formando imágenes y sonidos en él. Se estaba reproduciendo una escena, un momento no ocurrido en este mundo pero que sí ocurrió en otro lugar. La vampiresa cuyos fragmentos de vida estábamos viendo, Lily, parecía complacida viéndose a sí misma como líder del clan de Nueva York. Por lo que sé ahora mismo está bajo las órdenes de Raphael. Yo también estaría desesperada por matarle y darle un líder apropiado a mi grupo.

La imagen se fue difuminando hasta apagarse por completo. Jem aplaudió junto al resto de invitados, siendo Ragnor y yo los únicos que nos manteníamos en silencio. Quedaban otros tres vampiros sin contar a Lily; dos hombres lobo, un brujo, tres hadas, James, Magnus, Malcolm y yo. Y Ragnor. Aunque no sé si a este último se lo puede considerar presente, teniendo en cuenta que por sus ronquidos calculo que lleva por los menos quince minutos durmiendo.

El anfitrión abre los ojos y mira a sus espaldas, buscando entre la multitud. Hay humanos que opinan que cuanto más deseas que una cosa no suceda más probabilidades tienes de que ocurra. Cuando los ojos de Malcolm se detuvieron sobre mí y me observó fijamente antes de volver la vista al frente y cerrar de nuevo los ojos supe que era cierto.

La imagen frente al espejo comenzó a formarse de nuevo. Había una batalla en la Ciudad de Cristal. Idris estaba bajo el ataque de los demonios. Sus torres habían dejado de funcionar y se mostraban opacas e inservibles recortadas contra un cielo lleno de humo y cenizas. Cientos de gritos distintos llenaban el aire; gritos de dolor, de batalla, de auxilio. El espejo fue viajando a través de las normalmente inmaculadas calles, pasando de largo a cazadores de sombras que se afanaban por llegar al Salón de los Acuerdos. Y ahí estaba yo. Había una enorme multitud allí reunida, no solo nefilims. Los submundos tenían sus brazos adornados con una extraña runa que no debería estar ahí y parecían preparados para luchar junto a los hijos de Raziel. Yo no tenía ninguna runa manchando mi piel. Me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, al fondo de la gran sala, curando a heridos en una especie de enfermería improvisada. No era mundana, ni llevaba el uniforme de las Hermanas de Hierro. Allí soy una bruja, y mi piel azul se refleja en la magia que libero para sanar las heridas de los combatientes.

La imagen del espejo vuelve a difuminarse y de nuevo la gente aplaude, aunque en esta ocasión el motivo parece ser diferente. No creo que a ninguno de los presentes les haya desagradado en absoluto ver la muerte diseminada por la ciudad de los nefilim.

El espejo vuelve a cambiar sin que el brujo vuelva la vista atrás, señal de que ya sabía de antemano a quién mostrar a continuación.

Londres. Un puente, el de Blackfriars. Durante unos segundos creo que va a mostrar otro retazo sobre mí, pues Tessa está mirando hacia el infinito con aire soñador; luego me percato de que un vestido de novia dorado y bordado con runas viste su cuerpo. Hay otros nefilim en escena, pero se mantienen fuera del plano del espejo y solo puedo apreciar sombras de brazos repletos de runas. Y entonces James aparece allí, sonriente. Parece feliz y relajado, vestido con un traje ceremonial que es la contraparte del de Tessa. Ambos novios se besan, y la imagen es tan encantadora y feliz que por un instante creo poder sentir la calidez del amor. Algo demasiado efímero.

Cuando la imagen se marcha Jem parece tan concentrado en los cordones de sus zapatos que prefiero dejarle su espacio y no comentar nada.

Todos permanecen callados hasta que Magnus aparece como salvador de un momento lo suficientemente tenso como para amenazar con fastidiar la noche.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué todavía no has escogido a mi magnifica persona? —Pregunta con aires de diva ofendida. El resto le ríe la gracia y el ambiente vuelve a la normalidad. Las copas vuelven a llenarse de alcohol y Ragnor acaba despertándose por la ruptura de una botella. —Llevo tiempo deseando verme en otra vida, ¿a qué esperas?

Una sonrisa ladeada aparece en el rostro de Fade y su magia vuelve a fluir.

Magnus y yo estamos junto a un granero. Yo sigo siendo bruja, y él parece serlo también. Hay una celebración, una boda. Una mujer pelirroja a la que nunca he visto baila con su reciente marido, un hombre lobo con cara simpática pero de aspecto algo desaliñado. Mucha gente baila, en realidad. Lily está ahí, tocando el piano.

—Pareces preocupado. —Le digo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. —¿Qué pasa? Antes te he visto besándote con ese chico cazador de sombras, así que no puede ser eso.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

—No. Con Alec todo está bien.

El nombre me descoloca por completo y me saca de mis pensamientos. Puedo ver la tensa postura que ha adoptado Jem e incluso Ragnor parece preocupado. Miro a Magnus tratando de indicarle que salgamos de aquí, pero él no aparta la mirada del espejo.

Cuando vuelvo la vista al frente Alec aparece a lo lejos, riendo junto a dos hombres lobo.

Magnus y yo seguimos hablando mientras Alec sube la colina hacia nosotros; una sombra oscura contra un cielo aún más oscuro. Él llegó hasta nosotros, inclinando cortésmente la cabeza en mi dirección antes de dirigirse a mi amigo:

—Magnus, vamos al lago. —Dijo. —¿Quieres venir?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Magnus.

La hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Alexander antes de responderle es lo último que veo antes de que el cristal des espejo se rompa en mil pedazos, seguido de cerca de la ruptura de cualquier objeto de cristal de la sala. Algunos chillan cuando sus vasos les cortan las manos al quebrarse, pero la mayoría no empieza a asustarse de verdad hasta que el suelo tiembla bajo nuestros pies.

Incluso Jem parece momentáneamente aterrado cuando el edificio tiembla desde sus cimientos. Las paredes crujen y la estructura parece chillar, imitando a la perfección gritos desgarradores cargados de dolor.

El temblor no se detiene hasta que él sale por el portal y desaparece en la noche.

* * *

**A**

No presto verdadera atención a la ropa que me estoy poniendo, lo que se confirma cuando noto sobre mi cuerpo el viejo jersey de Alexander que yo había estado guardando como un tesoro. Ni tan siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza intentar quitármelo, pues sé que no seré capaz de hacerlo.

Teniendo en cuenta las tempranas horas no esperaba encontrarme con nadie, por lo que el escándalo proveniente del salón me alarma. Camino hacia allí, esperanzado. Quizás Alexander ha vuelto e Isabelle se ha encontrado con él y está alarmada con el cambio. O puede que haya intentado acostarse con Jace. La simple idea me da nauseas.

La escena que me encuentro es bastante distinta.

Jace parece empeñado en pegar a James, que lo esquiva en el último segundo una y otra vez. El rubio exasperante, sin embargo, no parece querer rendirse. A saber cuánto tiempo llevan así. Ya han roto más de la mitad del mobiliario del salón.

Ninguno de los dos parece percatarse de mi presencia. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Isabelle. Su puño choca contra mi cara con tanta fuerza que estoy seguro de que me ha desencajado la mandíbula. Inmediatamente mi magia se centra en la zona para sanarla, pero eso no hace que desaparezca el dolor emocional provocado por la mirada de odio de la única humana a la que he considerado mi amiga en mis largos años de vida.

—Confié en ti. —Sisea con rabia.

Su puño vuelve a alzarse hacia mí. Al contrario que James, yo no trato de esquivarlo. En esta ocasión el golpe recae sobre mi estómago, impidiéndome respirar.

—¡Confié en ti! —Grita.

James y Jace dejan lo que están haciendo y giran el rostro hacia nosotros.

Sé que debería quedarme y enfrentarme a la ira de ambos hermanos. Y lo haré, en otra ocasión. Ahora mi prioridad es Alexander y debo encontrarle.

..

Parece tan normal…

Me negué a acercarme a él, demasiado asustado por lo que sabía que vendría. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero por algún motivo mis pasos me habían traído por su cuenta. Si me hubiese puesto a pensar en ello lo más seguro es que hubiese ido al _Pandemonium_, o al restaurante donde compartimos nuestra último momento de felicidad a solas. El Alexander sentimental lo hubiese hecho: el Alexander humano lo hubiese hecho. Pero él ya no es el mismo. Y yo quiero salir corriendo de aquí. En mis largos años de vida nunca había echado en falta la mortalidad. Repentinamente lo hice. ¿Cómo se puede echar tanto en falta algo que solo ha sido parte de mi vida durante tres meses?

De nuevo mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, sin el consentimiento previo de mi cerebro. Poco a poco me fui acercando a él, atraído por una fuerza invisible. Deseaba cerciorarme de una vez de que lo que teníamos se acabó, de que debía alejarme de él. No deseaba hacerlo. Tenía que saberlo. No tenía que hacerlo. Ahora comprendo por qué mi cuerpo decide ir por su cuenta: tan solo escoge lo que mi cerebro no puede elegir.

Creo que si ambos hubiésemos sido humanos y este hubiese sido nuestro primer contacto habría sentido eso que los humanos erróneamente llaman "amor a primera vista". No es más que una simple atracción basada en el físico y algún comportamiento que nos hace ver al otro semejante a nosotros mismos, pero igualmente para algunos es suficiente como para obsesionarse. Ahora que lo pienso eso es precisamente lo que nos sucede a los míos cuando captamos el olor de un Candidato, ¿no? Sentimos el deseo irrefrenable de conseguirlos para nosotros, pero en cuanto los tenemos se pierde toda la emoción y ese "sentimiento" se marcha. Fuerte y efímero. No somos tan diferentes como se esfuerzan en hacernos creer. No somos superiores. En nada. Alexander era mejor de lo que yo seré jamás.

«Es» me tuve que recordar a mí mismo. «Es mejor de lo que yo seré jamás». Él no está muerto. Yo no estoy muerto. Ambos estamos aquí, ahora. Hay muchas formas de estar juntos ¿Acaso no me he pasado tres meses bajo la vigilancia continua de James? Vale, ambos tendremos que alimentarnos por nuestra cuenta y eso es una mierda, pero podremos vernos, de vez en cuando. Cuando él no tenga que estar teniendo sexo con otras criaturas insignificantes y mediocres. Criaturas imbéciles que no sabrán apreciar lo que tienen y que disfrutarán de algo que debería haber sido solo mío.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía acercándome, tratando de borrar las imágenes que venían a mi mente. No vale la pena seguir torturándome con algo que sé que es inevitable.

Si se percata de mi presencia no muestra ningún signo que lo evidencie. Sigue estando en cuclillas, jugueteando con uno de los patos del lago. Normalmente los animales no se acercan por propia voluntad a los demonios. Hay algo en la naturaleza arisca de los gatos que los hace más propensos a ignorar lo que somos, pero el resto de las especies tratan de alejarnos de ellos o directamente nos atacan, tratando de defenderse. Ver a un demonio jugando con un pato es una de las cosas más raras que he visto jamás. En una de las interminables reuniones familiares James nos contó una historia bastante divertida sobre cómo él y el simpatiquísimo William fueron atacados por un grupo de patos mientras paseaban por este mismo lugar. Will les tiene pánico desde entonce.

Sonreí a mi pesar, tanto por lo divertido del relato como por la adorable imagen que tenía ante mí. Demasiado pronto estuve tras él, captando otra vez ese nuevo olor tan distinto y a la vez tan conocido. El plumífero bichejo fue el primero en verme, marchándose de vuelta al agua. Cuando él comienza a girarse tengo el leve impulso de salir corriendo, temeroso de verle el rostro. ¿Será ahí donde han aparecido o desaparecido aquello que lo hará diferente, que lo marcará como uno de los nuestros? ¿Esto habrá cambiado también sus preciosos ojos, volviéndolos monstruosos como los míos? ¿Qué más pueden arrebatarme?

* * *

**B**

Todo aquí me recuerda a él. Lo que es extraño, pues la casa la adquirí hace unos setecientos años y él solo estuvo aquí durante un periodo de tiempo fugaz. Un periodo fugaz que, por otro lado, fue el más horroroso de su vida. No sé cómo ni por qué no me quise dar cuenta de que todo era tal y como él decía. Alec era mi mascota, a la que yo mantenía cautiva y con la que jugueteaba cuando tenía tiempo o me aburría. Algo bonito de ver cuando llegase a casa.

Logré solventar ese error demasiado tarde. Si Alexander no hubiese estado tan desesperado por huir de mí aquel primer día que volví a llevarle al mundo humano puede que ahora ambos siguiésemos con nuestra vida normal. Él solo estaba intentando huir para ser feliz y se topó con el que él siempre creyó un compañero más. Sabía que Alexander tenía sangre nefilim y tanto Catarina como Tessa me habían dicho en muchas ocasiones que la Clave lo vigilaba. Creí que eso acabaría cuando se percatasen de que no pensaba convertirle en demonio, y así fue. Pero tuve que joderla con el dichoso Sebastian.

Cuando llego al dormitorio principal y capto el débil rastro de su aroma que todavía perdura me veo obligado a salir corriendo de allí en busca de una de las habitaciones pequeñas, aquellas que siempre permanecieron vacías y que Alec no usó en ningún momento. El diminuto cuarto de invitados es perfecto. Hago aparecer un cómodo sillón y un minibar repleto y me siento a esperar tranquilamente mientras bebo. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy mis "amigos" no tardarán en venir a visitar al pobre Magnus demente mental.

_—Magnus, vamos al lago. —Dijo. —¿Quieres venir?_

Su sonrisa era tan preciosa como siempre. Él era mi Alexander,

Pero no lo era.

Siempre había querido ver de primera mano los jugueteos de Malcolm Fade entre los mundos paralelos, y antes era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar que James se relajara con lo de Tessa. Si James había aparecido con Tessa, su gran amor, no sé cómo demonios se me ocurrió pedirle que me mostrase algo. Llevo dándole vueltas a esto desde entonces. Aquel Alexander era un cazador de sombras y yo un brujo, y estábamos juntos, incluso por encima de las leyes de la Clave. Hay muchos mundos paralelos ¿puede que en todos ellos yo conozca a Alexander? ¿Puede que en este, y solo en este, yo haya sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejar que lo mataran?

Estampo la botella de coñac contra la pared que hay frente a mí y me deleito con la caída y el esparcimiento del líquido. Dentro de poco me dedicaré a esparcir un líquido mucho más espeso y granate por todos los suelos y paredes de la sede del Consejo.

No tengo que esperar demasiado para que mi no deseada compañía llegue a donde me encuentro. Esperaba a James, Tessa, Catarina y Ragnor, pero la visita de Malcolm Fade es toda una sorpresa. ¿Querrá echarme la bronca por arruinar su fiesta y romper sus utensilios?

—Sabemos lo que pretendes hacer. —Sentenció Catarina. No me hizo falta mirar a Ragnor y Malcolm para saber que ellos no tenían ni idea de a qué se refería la peliblanca. —Atacar al Consejo tú solo es un suicidio.

Pronunció la palabra "solo" como queriendo dejar bien claro de qué lado estaba. Catarina apreciaba a Alec por ser un humano de corazón puro y una buena persona, pero eso no significaba que ni ella ni Tessa fuesen a involucrarse en una guerra si su espléndida Clave no se lo autorizaba. James no se arriesgaría a perder a William, pues ambos sabíamos que si enfadase al Consejo su humano acabaría igual que él mío. Ragnor no era un tipo precisamente guerrero y, en cualquier caso, siendo tan solo nosotros dos contra el mundo ambos acabaríamos muertos. Alexander murió por mi culpa; no pienso permitir que mi amigo también lo haga.

—Moriré, pero me llevaré a cuantos pueda por delante.

Catarina, Tessa y James comenzaron a protestar y a discutir entre ellos mientras yo los ignoraba totalmente, inmerso en mis propios pensamientos.

El recuerdo del mensaje de Tessa diciéndome que la mente de Sebastian Verlac había vuelto a ser la de siempre tan solo una hora después de mi hechizo y que la Clave no le había dado importancia fue lo primero en llegar. James y Catarina me acompañaron a la sede del Consejo, donde los gritos resonaban en todas partes. Sigo sin saber qué ocurrió allí aquella noche. Yo solo recuerdo sentirme atraído hacia una celda en particular y ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi Alexander. James asegura que había demasiados cadáveres por el suelo, gente de nuestra raza y nefilims por igual. A mí ellos no podían importarme menos. Me arrebataron mi razón de vivir, y ahora que están más débiles que nunca usaré todo mi poder por débil que sea para destruirles.

Siempre me han dicho que las pamplinas sobre Dios son meros cuentos. Los ángeles y demonios existimos, pero yo nunca he sabido nada del gran Lucifer ni del jefe de arriba. Hay muchos infiernos, pero las almas no son llevadas a ellos una vez muertas; no a no ser que se hubiese realizado algún pacto con uno de mi raza. Del mismo modo las almas no pueden ir al Paraíso, ¿verdad? ¿Habrá un círculo de reencarnaciones, tal vez? No lo sé, y no me importa. Lo único que quiero cuando muera es ser llevado al mismo lugar que mi criatura, verle una vez más. Decirle que le amo.

El trío sigue discutiendo a su bola cuando Malcolm se acerca a mí silenciosamente, haciéndome a un lado y sentándose junto a mí en el sillón.

—¿Recuerdas la escena que te mostré? —Un gruñido fue mi única respuesta. Ese retazo de una vida que nunca tendré me perseguirá para siempre. —Es un mundo paralelo, Magnus ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—Un mundo similar al nuestro que coexiste al mismo tiempo.

—Exacto. ¿Y sabes cómo se forman?

—Hay muchas teorías al respecto. —Como en todo lo que los humanos todavía no han terminado de etiquetar.

—Imagínate a ti mism-

—Prefiero imaginar a otro. —Le corté, por miedo a que usase como ejemplo aquel lugar donde yo era feliz con mi Alexander.

—Bien. Imagina a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, ¿listo? —Bueno, podrías haber puesto algo más evidente, pero… —Imagínatelo cuando Raziel le otorgó el poder de proteger a los humanos, ¿qué opciones tenía?

Durante unos segundos me quedé mudo, pensando en la enorme infinidad de respuestas a la pregunta.

—Podría haber usado ese poder para lo que se lo concedieron, o dejar de lado a los humanos, o crear su propia raza y dominar él mismo a los seres inferiores.

—Exacto. ¿Y si te dijese que todo eso ha pasado, solo que en diferentes mundos?

—Eso es imposible. No solo existen las respuestas que yo te he dado, sino cientos de variedades de ellas.

—Hay infinitos mundos paralelos, Magnus, surgidos por acciones tan cotidianas como lavar o no lavar una manzana antes de comértela. Cuando yo elijo mostraros esos mundos para entreteneros escojo los hilos más lejanos que alcanza mi vista, aquellos mundos que sean lo más diferentes posibles. Pero hay mundos más cercanos. Mundos donde ahora mismo yo he decidido quedarme en casa a limpiar el desorden que provocaste y nosotros no estamos manteniendo esta conversación.

La información se va acumulando en mi cabeza en mil retazos de azul que se unen para formar sus ojos.

—¿Puedes llevarme? ¿A un mundo donde paralelo donde yo pueda estar con él? —Pregunto esperanzado. Por primera vez en días me siento vivo.

—¿Y meterte en un mundo completamente desconocido? ¿Qué harías si acabas en un mundo donde eres mundano o vampiro? —Estuve a punto de darle la señal más sencilla, lo más obvio. —No puedo enviarte a uno donde seas un íncubo y le hayas conocido a él, Magnus. Eso está demasiado cerca de ti y las leyes físicas lo prohíben ¿Y qué harías, matar al otro Magnus?

Mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos, convirtiéndose en pequeños cristales que apuñalaron mi ya mutilado corazón.

—Hay pequeños cambios que provocan distintos mundos, pero los más importantes son aquellos cambios, aquellas decisiones que son realmente importantes.

Me levanté del sillón, dispuesto a irme. Al final Malcolm al menos les había servido a mis amigos de algo. Ahora mismo me encuentro tan deprimido que ni siquiera tengo ganas de vengarme. Dejaré al Consejo para mañana.

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca te hubieses traído a Alec contigo a esta casa? —Yo me quedo completamente rígido, mientras el resto deja de conversar y nos mira a ambos. —¿Qué crees que pasaría si en lugar de secuestrar a Alexander lo hubieses dejado quedarse en su hogar?

—El Contrato con alguno de sus familiares hubiese seguido intacto, y tras alimentarme de cualquiera de esas criaturas hubiese ido a por él.

—Puede… —Jugueteó él con uno de los pompones de su chaqueta. — … O puede que no.

Lo miré con odio, la ira resurgiendo de mí a una velocidad alarmante.

—Acabas de decirme que no podré viajar a ninguno de tus mundos, ¿a qué coño juegas? —Le grité.

James me sujetó de un brazo, considerado como siempre con el bienestar de las personas. Malcolm sonrió como un niño feliz con su bolsa de golosinas.

—Viajar a un mundo paralelo sería una auténtica gilipollez pudiendo viajar hacia atrás y arreglar tus errores, ¿verdad?

—Eso es imposible. No seas idiota.

—Tienes a tu lado a un demonio capaz de controlar la velocidad del tiempo —Dijo refiriéndose al peliblanco, que todavía me sujetaba. — a un brujo que puede viajar a mundos paralelos y a otro brujo que puede saltar a su antojo entre las grietas dimensionales. Quizá el idiota sea usted, señor Bane.

* * *

**A**

—Magnus. —Dice.

No es una llamada, ni una súplica. Ni siquiera parece que lo pronuncie por algún motivo. Es una palabra, como otra cualquiera. Puede que esté demasiado confundido, que no sepa qué hacer o esté sobrepasado por lo que le ocurre. Puede que no sepa qué decir, puede que no le salgan las palabras.

Él no parece opinar lo mismo, porque una sonrisa se ha extendido por su rostro. Un rostro que, por otra parte, sigue igual de hermoso que siempre. No puedo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando me percato de ello.

—Magnus. —Vuelve a repetir. Y ahora comprendo que precisamente lo que quiere es decir eso, mi nombre. Lo paladea como si fuese algo importante; algo que fuese necesario. —Magnus.

—Alec. —Respondo, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa decir.

Durante unos minutos ambos nos quedamos ahí, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro. No sé qué decir, y él parece demasiado ocupado mirando mis labios con deseo como para darse cuenta de lo frágil y vulnerable que me está haciendo sentir con cada segundo que pasa.

—¿Dónde has ido? —Pregunto finalmente. Me arrepiento prácticamente mientras lo digo. Soy imbécil.

Antes de que pueda suplicarle que no me lo cuente él habla.

—A ver a Sebastian. —Sebastian. El mocoso universitario. Hijo de puta. Pienso torturar a ese débil humano hasta que suplique por su vida. —Me hizo prometerle que le avisaría si ocurría algo importante. —Alec se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, mirándose los brazos con cierto asco. —Creo que lo que sucedió ayer fue importante.

—¿Qué le has contado?

Sigo la dirección de su mirada y fijo mi vista en su pálida piel. Al principio no puedo ver nada por los reflejos del brillante sol matutino. Cuando Alexander mueve los brazos, las pequeñas cicatrices plateadas quedan a la vista.

—No hacía falta, él sabía todo. —Sus ojos vuelven a enfocarme. Hay cierto enfado en ellos, pero sigue siendo una emoción muy secundaria comparada con la lujuria que poco a poco irá consumiéndole hasta llevarlo a la locura.

No sé por qué me sorprende su velocidad, pero lo hace. Desde que me desperté he estado pensado en los cambios evidentes en Alec: en las modificaciones de su cuerpo, en que tendrá que acostarse con otros y nuestros cuerpos se rechazarán mutuamente, y, sobre todo, en si su amor por mí seguirá intacto o habrá sido sustituido por la indiferencia que caracteriza a los míos. Cuando se mueve a una velocidad sobrehumana y sus manos se aferran a mi cintura mientras me besa ferozmente entro en shock. No estaba preparado para esto. Tampoco estaba preparado para que su contacto no me hiriese, como sé que lo hace cuando un demonio de los míos toca a otro. Tampoco estaba preparado para tenerle entre mis brazos.

Alec se aparta levemente de mí, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos nublados por el deseo.

—Magnus, —Dice. Y en esta ocasión sí suena como una súplica. — tengo hambre.

Esto no está bien, tengo que alejarle antes de que se haga daño. Bastante debilitado se encontrará durante sus primeros días como para que encima se le añada la debilidad física que lo inundará si está cerca de mí. Mis razones son puramente egoístas, ciertamente: cuanto más débil esté él más necesitará alimentarse, tener sexo con otros.

Trato de empujarle delicadamente, como siempre. Alexander no se mueve ni un ápice, y solo cuando ejerzo toda mi fuerza sobre él consigo separarlo de mí siete escasos centímetros. A parte de su rapidez también había olvidado que su fuerza aumentaría, que ya no habría tantas barreras entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pregunto como un idiota.

—Tengo hambre. —Vuelve a repetir. Ante mi silencio y mi nula colaboración, él añade, como queriendo aclararme algo sumamente complicado: —Necesito sexo.

«Yo también». El simple pensamiento me sorprende hasta tal punto que por un segundo me olvido de todo lo que me rodea. Durante un único e infinito segundo ni tan siquiera él está aquí. Y luego repentinamente todo vuelve a su lugar y mi Alexander sigue mirándome con necesidad, como si yo fuese un menú completo de un restaurante de lujo y él hubiese estado meses sin comer. Debería sentirme incómodo por su mirada. En otro momento seguramente lo hubiese hecho.

Coloco una mano sobre su mentón, tanteando. Incluso un simple roce accidental de las manos con James Carstairs me hizo debilitarme hasta el punto de necesitar a Alec en la cama durante horas. El tacto con la piel de Alexander no me debilita, ni me asquea. Esto es de todo menos normal. Alec cierra los ojos, complacido, cuando comienzo a mover mi mano, acariciando sus pómulos, deslizando mis dedos y dejando un rastro de caricias hasta su nuca, desde donde hago presión para atraerle de nuevo a mí. Él no se queja en absoluto ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Cuando Alec me empuja trato de recobrar el equilibrio, pero la cama que hay tras de mí me hace tropezar y caer sentado sobre ella. Yo no nos he trasladado hasta aquí y sin embargo aquí nos encontramos. Mi casa. Mi dimensión. ¿Cómo conocía Alexander este lugar?

Él me mira desde arriba, todavía en pie frente a mí. Alexander cierra los ojos y gime con satisfacción cuando se sube a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Su voz, ronca por el deseo, me hace perder completamente la razón mientras él no hace más que susurrar mi nombre.

—Ven aquí. —Le ruego, incapaz de contener mis ansias de tocarle una vez más y saber si esto es solo un sueño.

Alec no duda en hacerme caso, afianzando su postura e inclinándose hasta unir nuestros labios.

No me asquea. No odio su sabor. No me debilita.

Esto es…

—Magnus. —Gime él mientras cuela una de sus pálidas manos bajo mi ropa y comienza a acariciarme.

Esto es deseo. Lujuria.

Tengo hambre.

* * *

**B**

**(Before)**

Segismundo parece tan concentrado diciendo cosas sin sentido alguno que no se percata de mi presencia aunque me haya mirado a la cara ya tres veces. Eso es raro. Ni siquiera este mundano es tan idiota como para no sorprenderse de mi repentina y magnífica presencia. Quizá lleve las gafas sin graduar.

El timbre de la puerta suena de nuevo y ahora les toca el turno de entrar a la prima de Alexander, a la hermosa Isabelle y a cierto rubio que despierta mis instintos asesinos mejor que nadie. Este grupito me suena, mucho. Y todos ellos han pasado frente a mí sin verme.

Espera, ¿no pueden verme? Cuando el cabrón de James me dijo que me resultaría complicado arreglar las cosas pensé que se refería a eso, a que sería complicado. Lo último que me esperaba era que los mundanos del demonio no pudiesen verme. Y al intentar apoyarme en la mesa me he dado cuenta de que tampoco puedo tocar nada. Nada de que me vean ni me oigan y no puedo tocar nada. Esto no es complicado: es imposible.

Sigo frente a la puerta esperando a que mi Alexander sea quien toque al timbre, pero pasan los minutos y empiezo a cansarme de ello. Deseo verle con todas mi fuerzas, pero si no sé ni dónde ni cuándo estoy ¿cómo sé que vendrá?

No vendrá, es obvio.

Cuando al fin me giro y veo al variopinto grupito formando un pentagrama algo hace _clic_ en mi cabeza. Alec no vendrá porque nunca ha estado aquí.

Estoy en el 31 de octubre de 2014 y ellos ni siquiera me han llamado todavía. Durante unos segundos me cuesta respirar, incrédulo. Jem es muy poderoso, y juntando sus poderes con los dones de Malcolm y Ragnor podrían salir cosas asombrosas ¿pero que esta locura funcionara? Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

Comienzo a moverme entre ellos, riendo ante el mal genio de Jace y los refunfuños de Saruman.

—Simon, en serio, ¿Por qué no te has quedado con Alec si esto te parece tan absurdo? —Preguntó Isabelle.

El nombre hace palpitar mi corazón de forma extraña. Temor de que esto sea una broma del destino, felicidad de poder volver a ver a mi pequeño con vida. Estoy aterrado.

—¡Joder!, ¡Joder, joder, joder!

El cúmulo de maldiciones me sobresaltó y me hizo mirar de nuevo al frente con curiosidad. Ese tío no soy yo. Está clarísimo que yo estoy muchísimo más bueno

—Madre mía.

—Imposible…

—Os dije que mi hermano también lo había conseguido —Se regocijó Cecily mientras su primo tiraba de ella, Clary e Isabelle a su espalda para tratar de protegerlas.

Dado que los mundanos no me habían visto intenté averiguar si yo mismo podría verme. Negativo. Soy como un fantasma. ¿Qué mierda de conjuro me han lanzado esos tres tarados? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cambiar nada estando así? Al menos intento controlar a esa cosa que se asemeja a mí, pero me es imposible. Joder, mierda ¿estoy destinado a ver todo desde el principio de nuevo? ¿Pretenden que vea cómo mi criatura pasa de temerme a amarme, a ser feliz, y luego me la arrebatan? ¿Qué juego diabólico es este?

Recuerdo el trayecto en coche de la última vez, así que sé hacia dónde se dirigen. Utilizo mi magia para aparecerme en el ático de los Lightwood en cuestión de milésimas y camino hasta el dormitorio de Alexander para al menos poder ser consciente de que él está aquí y dentro de poco yo le veré. Debo prepararme.

Por muy delicioso que sea el aroma que estoy captando no puedo estar más que agradecido cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y el murmullo del grupito de humanos vuelve a llegar a mis oídos. Este olor… es el olor de un Candidato, y por eso me atrae. El sutil aroma que desprende mi Alexander al salir de la ducha después de haber usado mis geles y champús sí es maravilloso, y no esta porquería artificial creada para atraernos.

Cuando llego al salón Isabelle se encuentra apoyada sobre la isla de la cocina y empieza teclear en la pantalla para llamar. Recuerdo esa conversación.

_—Alec, soy Izzy. …¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no hemos hecho nada raro. Vamos a beber y eso, así que te llamaba para saber si volverías por la noche. Ya sabes, para poder usar tu habitación y que Jace no conduzca borracho. … Sí, vale. Muy bien…. Que sí, Alec. Y yo a ti._

Si tengo que actuar, empezaré desde ya.

Me cuesta a horrores y debo de usar una gran cantidad de energía en ello, pero segundos después me encuentro dentro de la mente de Isabelle Lightwood manejando su cuerpo a mi antojo. El sonido de llamada en espera sigue resonando en su oreja a través del móvil.

—¿Diga? —Pregunta su tierna voz adormilada. Esa misma voz que yo escuchaba todas las mañanas dándome los buenos días. Tengo que contenerme para no llorar. —¿Diga? —Repite.

—Alec, soy Isabelle. —No, no lo soy. Soy yo, mi amor. Vuelve a mi lado.

—¿Izz? ¿Qué haces llamándome desde un teléfono móvil privado? —Su voz suena mucho más despierta, alerta. Siempre listo para defender a sus hermanos. Lo tengo. —¿Ha ocurrido raro? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Invocarme a mí, que seré tu ruina. Bonito regalo.

—Pues… Creo que la hemos fastidiado. No te enfades, todo va bien y eso… sí, bien. Cuanto más tardes en venir mejor, para que estés tranquilo, ya sabes. A veces somos muy pesados. —Prácticamente pude ver su ceño frunciéndose ante mi elección de palabras, escogidas adrede para mosquearle.

—Iré en cuanto me sea posible. —Al otro lado del teléfono escuché al que supuse sería William Herondale llamándole. —Me tengo que ir. Haz el favor de no hacer nada más hasta que yo vaya. Te quiero.

Ante las dos últimas palabras no pude contenerme. Curiosamente los lagrimales de Isabelle Lightwood parecían secos, por lo que tuve que esperar para poder liberar mis emociones.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

—¿Eh?

Colgué el teléfono antes de que él pudiese decir nada más.

—Alec volverá mañana por la mañana, así que acabemos esto cuanto antes.

Y entonces dejé libre la mente de Isabelle.

De nuevo en mi no-cuerpo pude dejar caer las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo intentando soltar. Isabelle, por su parte, miraba el registro de llamadas con asombro.

..

El resto de horas siguió transcurriendo exactamente igual, lo que fue mortalmente aburrido. Después de seguirme a mí mismo durante un rato y verme masturbarme con el olor de Alexander tuve suficiente de toda esta porquería. A ellos todavía les quedaba ir al centro comercial y entonces yo entraría por la puerta y Alec lo haría poco más tarde que yo.

Me acosté cómodamente en la cama de Alec y dejé que mi agotada mente se relajase lo suficiente como para dormir durante un buen ratito, hasta la hora oportuna.

..

No me desperté al sentir de nuevo la presencia de mi otro yo en la casa, tal y como tenía planeado. En su lugar mis ojos se abrieron para ver a mi ángel tendido justo a mi lado, durmiendo. Obviamente él tampoco podía verme, pero su cuerpo se había adaptado perfectamente al mío para que ambos cupiésemos sin molestar al otro. La parte racional de mi mente me decía que se acostó de cualquier manera; yo quise creer que algo en él le avisaba de mi presencia.

Disfruté de su durmiente compañía como hacía días que no disfrutaba de nada. Todavía no había tenido el placer de ver sus ojos ni oír su sonrisa y aun así el momento me parecía tan perfecto que no quise romperlo. Por mi mente se pasó la idea de controlar su cuerpo para así poder defenderle de mí mismo. Lo deseché de inmediato; me niego a volver a utilizarle de cualquier modo ni a seguir controlando lo que hace. Si tengo que matar a mi otro yo para protegerle lo haré.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

La puerta se abre silenciosamente para dejar paso a mi señor imitador. Yo… o sea, Magnus2, se queda ahí plantado, mirando a mi preciosidad como si fuese un auténtico manjar. Gruño en señal de advertencia pese a saber que él no puede escucharme. Ya estoy adoptando una postura defensiva y acumulando mi magia cuando Sakura y Jace entran por la puerta y se llevan al impostor a rastras. Quiero seguirle para darle una lección, pero Alec acaba de abrir los ojos y, desde entonces, soy completamente incapaz de separarme de su lado.

..

Las últimas semanas han sido una auténtica tortura. Ya no solo por el hecho de tener que estar con Alexander sin poder tocarle y sin que él sepa de mi existencia, sino porque Magnus2 sí puede tocarle y eso me pone enfermo. Sé que soy yo; SIENTO que soy yo, pero cada vez que los veo tocándose o teniendo… Arg. Mis ataques de celos pueden ser injustificados, pero son reales y me hacen doler el pecho de forma desgarradora.

Cuando ellos se ponen a juguetear yo me marcho con James. Ah, James. Él sí puede verme. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de si es porque es un íncubo o porque James1 formó parte del conjuro que me mandó aquí.

Es una buena compañía, aunque tiene cierta tendencia a empujarme a toda prisa hacia los armarios cuando su humano viene a verle. No sé, si yo fuese él se lo contaría. Sería más fácil que creyese mi historia a que se creyese que hay un hombre escondido en su armario porque sí. No veo a William una persona celosa, pero tampoco quiero que me peguen un puñetazo por una estúpida confusión. Y eso, claro, dejando de lado el hecho obvio de que Will no puede verme. Pero nada, que en cuanto él entra por la puerta a mí me toca esconderme. Es una idiotez.

En esta ocasión mi congénere y yo habíamos estado hablando durante toda la noche sobre las consecuencias que podría tener en el mundo que he dejado atrás lo que yo he hecho. Según James mi aventura al pasado no tendrá ninguna repercusión en la vida de aquellos a los que he dejado atrás, ya que en un principio lo que he hecho es crear otro mundo paralelo completamente separado del suyo. Sigo confuso al respecto, pero me alegro de que al menos él crea que a mis amigos no les ha sucedido nada.

Miro el reloj sobre la chimenea y me sobresalto. Ayer, al salir de la universidad, Sebastian Verlac le pidió una cita a mi Alexander y éste aceptó. No entiendo el motivo por el cual mi pequeño haría tal cosa; y mucho menos comprendo qué demonios hace un nefilim yendo a la universidad. Es obvio que está allí para vigilar los pasos de Alec, ya que al ser Candidato y medio nefilim es una rareza singular, pero no entiendo por qué no se lo han llevado o qué es lo que pretende tratando de enamorar a mi dulce niño. Me pone enfermo.

..

La cita ha sido hermosa. Una preciosa cita humana llena de risas y de diversión, de charlas entretenidas entre ambos. Alec y yo nunca compartimos algo así, y Magnus2 tampoco ha tenido jamás una cita como esta con él. Por ese motivo no puedo comprender por qué Alexander se ha negado a besar al nefilim y le ha dicho que ya hay alguien en su corazón. No puedo comprender cómo se ha enamorado de Magnus2 cuando éste parece querer usarlo solo de alimento y de mascota; al igual que yo hice en su momento. Es incomprensible que en dos ocasiones distintas bajo una misma influencia, él decida quedarse conmigo. Siempre.

No descansaré hasta averiguar cómo puedo estar junto a ti, mi amor. Hasta entonces me bastará con protegerte.

..

La confesión de los sentimientos de Alexander y mi falta de respuesta me hacen querer patear a Magnus2 hasta matarlo. "No seas tan imbécil como yo" quiero gritarle. "No dejes que se muera sin saber lo que sientes por él".

..

—Debes seguir mis condiciones al pie de la letra, Magnus. —Lo sé, y lo haré. Asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza para darle la razón. —Nunca debes hacerlo mientras Will esté cerca, nunca. Alec no debe saber nada de esto, compórtate como lo haría yo. —Ser soso y aburrido. Apuntado. —Y nada de besos ni de intentar acariciarle, Magnus. Tengo pareja y no voy a dejar que uses mi cuerpo para tus tonterías.

—Créeme, no tengo ningún interés en dejar que tu cuerpo toque a mi Alexander, aunque sea yo quien lo controle.

James sonrió de forma ladeada.

—Pero no es "tu" Alexander, ¿verdad?

..

El poder que siento fluir a través del cuerpo de James me hace perder la conversación en más de una ocasión mientras trato de explicarle a Alexander el funcionamiento y los efectos secundarios que puede conllevar la colocación de un Sello para mantener sujeto a un humano. Sigue resultándome complicado eso de manejar un cuerpo ajeno. Creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a no tener un cuerpo físico.

Alec absorbe toda la información como una esponja, haciéndome preguntas que ya me hizo en una ocasión y otras que me son completamente nuevas.

En algunas ocasiones probamos a dibujar runas sobre folios para que practique, pero me temo que tendré que encontrar algo mejor para que pueda estar completamente listo cuando llegue el momento. Otras veces simplemente hablamos sobre la jerarquía y las diferentes clases de demonios. Hablamos sobre los cazadores de sombras y nuestros pactos con ellos, y sobre lo especial que es él al tener sangre nefilim. También suele preguntar cosas sobre mí. Sé que James no le diría nada por conservar mi intimidad y sé que Magnus2 tampoco le cuenta las cosas porque se siente incómodo; pero yo le he perdido, he sentido cómo me alejaban de él. No me importa responder a su curiosidad.

Estos ratos a solas se han convertido en mi razón para vivir, para seguir aguantando esta mísera existencia en un mundo que no es el mío.

..

El día veintisiete de enero creí que todo había acabado para siempre, que volvería a ver nuestra separación aunque de forma muy distinta.

Alexander y Magnus2 estaban teniendo una agradable cita por Nueva York cuando se encontraron con Ragnor. Mi alegría por ver a mi descerebrado amigo se esfumó en cuanto abrió su enorme bocaza e hirió profundamente a mi humano. No tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría aquello y, sabiendo que no puedo controlar el cuerpo del otro Magnus y que me sigo negando a usar el de Alec, solo podía llamar a James y esperar para que él resolviese el problema.

Todo se salió de control cuando William y James llegaron a la casa y yo seguí al último hasta el dormitorio de Alexander. Éste se puso en modo cabezota y no hubo manera humana de hacerle entrar en razón: creía que yo solo lo quería para hacerme más poderoso y pensaba tener sexo conmigo para darme lo que quería.

Hasta el momento en el que Magnus2 no rechazó los intentos de Alec y le demostró cuánto le importaba no pude darme cuenta de que era verdad: él soy yo. Y yo soy él. Yo nunca hubiese hecho daño a Alexander, y él tampoco se lo hará.

..

Hay algo amable y encantador en Will Herondale, por mucho que él trate de ocultarlo. Paso tanto tiempo con James que al final he acabado cogiéndole cierto cariño al mocoso. Aunque cada vez que se reúnen y hay multitud vuelve a ser un gilipollas. Tiene una bipolaridad interesante…

..

Siempre voy con él a la universidad. Intento no inmiscuirme en su vida de pareja con Magnus2, pero no puedo evitar ir a su lado durante el resto de horas. Simplemente verle sentado, prestando atención a una pizarra o tomando apuntes me parece encantador.

Precisamente porque siempre estoy con él en clases es por lo que puedo presenciar la curiosa escena y despejar dudas que llevaban mucho tiempo en mi mente.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó en tono jocoso Sebastian.

Alec sigue mirando sus brazos descubiertos de manera obsesiva. Es raro y se siente mal que mire a alguien que no seamos yo o el otro yo de esa manera. Mis celos estás a punto de surgir cuando me percato en lo que rodea a Sebastian. Un glamour, uno de los más fuertes que he visto jamás. Me fuerzo a mí mismo a atravesar las capas mágicas y poder encontrar lo que esconde.

Runas. Alexander le mira los brazos repletos de runas.

—La verdad es que no. —Responde Alec con tono cansado. Y no me extraña. Su vida últimamente no ha sido fácil. Me pregunto por qué aquí puedo percatarme de las cosas con facilidad y en mi mundo no me enteraba de lo que le ocurría a mi humano. —¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

El sonido del timbre los sobresaltó a ambos, pero Alec se aferró a la muñeca de Sebastian, poco dispuesto a dejarle marchar.

El nefilim asintió en silencio y dejó que Alexander lo guiase por los pasillos hasta acabar en un aula completamente vacía. Mi humano se sentó sobre el pupitre del profesor y clavó sus glaciales ojos azules en su acompañante.

—Eres un cazador de sombras. —Afirmó. Sebastián asintió. —Y estás aquí para vigilarme. —Sebastian volvió a asentir. —¿Por qué?

El muchacho parecía realmente inquieto. Evitaba mirar a los ojos de Alec de cualquiera de las maneras mientras restregaba sus manos sudorosas, haciéndolas sudar más.

—La Clave lo ordenó. —Alec se quedó callado, instándole a seguir. —Nunca se había dado un caso como tú en la historia de la Clave. Tienes sangre nefilim, Alec. —Él asintió; ya lo sabía. Yo se lo dije, en ambas vidas. —Solo Jonathan Morgenstern comparte eso contigo; Ambos Candidatos con sangre de Raziel al mismo tiempo. El poder que conseguiría aquel demonio que te Convirtiese sería… No queríamos arriesgarnos a que nadie de su Consejo volviese a conseguir algo así. Llevan tiempo interfiriendo con nosotros y tratando de sobreponerse a nuestras leyes, y un poder así es lo único que les faltaba. —Y una mierda. Sois vosotros los que nos masacráis sin motivo alguno con la excusa de "todos los demonios son iguales". —Cuando llegó James Carstairs nos alegramos, porque él nunca ha sido una amenaza para nosotros y es lo más humano que puedes encontrarte entre ellos.

Pero cuando se dedicó a protegerte ya fue maravilloso. Con la protección de Jem y si yo seguía vigilando para que no te sucediese nada, tú podrías llegar a convertirte en un Puro, un Hermano Silencioso.

Temblé solo de oír ese título. Los Hermanos Silenciosos son monstruos, por mucho que se afanen en decir lo contrario.

—¿Pretendéis hacerle daño a Magnus? —Me volví hacia Alec, incapaz de creer el tono de voz tan siniestro que había utilizado. La mirada que le estaba echando a Sebastian era completamente demoníaca. Y eso, en lugar de asustarme, me hizo desearle más.

—Al principio pensamos en ello, sí; pero cuando vimos que él tampoco tenía intención de Convertirte… No dijimos nada a su Consejo, por supuesto. —Sebastian se acercó hasta Alexander, cogiendo sus manos entre las de él. —No tienes ni idea de lo grande que es esto, Alec. Hay dos demonios cuya naturaleza les obliga a tomarte pero que se niegan a hacerlo. Por ti.

—Porque se preocupan por mí.

—Porque quieren sacar algo, obviamente. El caso es que de momento nos ha servido de gran ayuda. —Alec seguía mirándole con desconfianza, pero ya no había odio en sus ojos. —¿Me avisarás si algo sucede? Yo te protegeré. Mis sentimientos por ti son reales, Alec. Él nunca podrá amarte.

¿Quieres jugarte algo?

..

—¿De dónde has sacada una estela? —Me preguntó emocionado mientras daba vueltas al artilugio entre los dedos, tan inocente como un niño pequeño. No es la primera vez que lo veo juguetear de ese modo con uno de esos artefactos.

Tuve que contener mi infantil alegría para que Alexander no notase nada raro en el apacible rostro de James.

—La encontré. —Sí, la encontré en la taquilla de tu amigo Siegmund. Pobrecito, qué lástima me da por la bronca que le van a echar. —Hoy vamos a usar una estela auténtica para que sientas su poder ¿crees que podrás formar un portal?

..

La presencia de aquel íncubo en un bar de Nueva York me tomó por sorpresa, pero no desprevenido. De inmediato fui en busca de James y le indiqué que fuésemos al ático de los Lightwood, donde yo sabía que Magnus2 intentaría esconder a Alec para protegerle.

El otro Magnus hizo exactamente lo que yo hubiese hecho y se lanzó de cabeza al peligro con tal de intentar proteger a quien amaba. James, por su parte, fue tan amable de dejarme su cuerpo para darle el último empujón a mi pequeño.

—Alec. —Lo llamo. Mira en su dirección e inmediatamente su vista se desvía hacia Magnus2, lo que hace que mi corazón se hinche de amor. — Sus heridas físicas ya están del todo sanadas, lo que ahora necesita es reponer la fuerza que ha gastado.

—Tengo miedo. —Parece vulnerable, perdido. Sin embargo hay fuerza latente en su interior que sé que lo guiará a hacer lo necesario.

—Si alguien puedes eres tú. Harás lo que tengas que hacer, lo sé. —Sus ojos viajan hasta una fotografía de todos ellos reunidos. Sé que tiene miedo de perderlos, pero no lo hará. Con su sangre nefilim podrá ponerse él mismo la runa y así impedirá todos los efectos secundarios que yo mismo provoqué por mi impaciencia a la hora de tenerle y que el otro yo ha estado tratando de evitar. —Puedes hacerlo. —Le repito una última vez antes de dejar libre la mente de James y permitir que él se marche, algo aturdido, como siempre que vuelve en sí.

Desde mi incorpóreo cuerpo miro al Magnus debilitado tendido sobre la cama. Soy yo, soy yo y estoy muriendo. Y estoy débil.

Es ahora o nunca.

* * *

**A**

**(After)**

Repentinamente el pelinegro se quedó quieto, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y adoración que hizo enternecer mi corazón. Esos ojos que pensé que jamás volverían a pertenecerme solo a mí seguían mirándome como siempre, sinceros y transparentes. El corazón me latía a mil por hora pensando en todas las posibilidades que esto conllevaría.

¿Pero cómo exactamente se había llegado a esto?

—Mi niño, —Pronuncié. Incluso a mí me sorprendió el amor que destilaban mis palabras. Alec ronroneó como un gatito. — ¿qué has hecho?

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Un recuerdo medio olvidado. Alec preguntándome sobre los Sellos.

Desabotoné su camisa con brusquedad hasta poder tener una vista perfecta de su pecho. Un Sello, una Marca de los nefilim creada para la utilización exclusiva de los demonios de nuestra raza, destacaba negra como la tinta sobre su pálida piel. Durante unos segundos olvidé cómo respirar.

—¿Cómo? —Le pregunté, temeroso.

Podía sentir el poder de Alec, los cambios su aura. Era un íncubo, lo sentía. Pero los íncubos no pueden llevar Sellos, solo hacerlos sobre los humanos.

Alec me sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que la lujuria desapareciese completamente de su rostro por unos instantes.

—Tú me diste la clave. —Dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas y la guiaba hasta su rostro. Acaricié su tersa piel, gozando del tacto. —Mi sangre nefilim.

Tessa me dijo que Alexander descendía de una larga estirpe de cazadores de sombras que se había echado a perder hacía tres generaciones. Obviamente yo se lo comenté a Alexander como un dato sin importancia, como curiosidad. No sé qué tiene eso que ver con nada.

—No lo entiendo.

Alexander seguía sentado sobre mi regazo, mirándome con indecisión.

—¿A quién pertenece el Sello? —Es el demonio quien lo pone en la piel del humano al que quiere reclamar, no al contrario. Esto es completamente nuevo para mí. —¿Quién te ha marcado? ¿A quién perteneces?

Otro retazo de memoria: Alec presionando una estela contra su pecho mientras yo yacía sobre su cama, moribundo. Esta vez perdí la capacidad de respirar completamente.

No puede ser. Es imposible. Los demonios no podemos llevar marcas del Ángel ya que-… no tenemos su sangre. Esa runa se hizo para los humanos, y Alec era humano cuando se la hizo. Pudo hacerla por su sangre.

La realidad me golpeó como un mazo.

—A ti. —Respondió, aunque yo ya lo sabía.

Era obvio, pero igualmente escucharlo de sus labios lo hizo más real. Es mío. Mi íncubo, mi Alexander. Mío.

Poco a poco él acercó su rostro, de modo que pude ir sintiendo su aliento en las mejillas con cada vez más intensidad. El corazón me latía de forma desesperada mientras el abanico de posibilidades se abría ante mí.

—No te has alimentado todavía. —Afirmé.

Su cuerpo rezumaba lujuria y necesidad al mismo tiempo que debilidad. Si el Sello marca que me pertenece solo podrá estar conmigo, alimentarse de mi energía. Si yo me alimento de la suya, ¿será una especie de círculo cerrado? ¿Yo le pasaré mi energía vital al mismo tiempo que él me pasa la suya? ¿Eso es siquiera posible?

—Necesito sexo. —Dijo, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Era la segunda vez en la última hora que esas palabras abandonaban sus labios. Ahora las escuchaba como una bendición, no como una dolorosa condena.

Al fin volví a sentir sus labios contra los míos. Él me besó, moviendo seductoramente su boca contra la mía, dejándome sin aliento y obligándome a abrir la cavidad. Alexander aprovechó el momento para colar su maravillosa lengua, jugueteando.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más contra mi cuerpo. Acto seguido me eché de espaldas hasta acabar tendido en el colchón con él sobre mí e inmediatamente nos volteé hasta invertir posiciones. Alec se dejó manejar mansamente, sin abandonar mi boca en ningún momento. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la anticipación y el deseo.

Por fin. Por fin.

Finalmente dejé que todos y cada uno de mis miedos se esfumasen y me centré completamente en el ser que tenía debajo de mí. Alec pareció percibir mi aceptación, ya que su suave beso comenzó a tornarse más agresivo. La lengua de mi ya-no-tan-humano abandonó su boca, internándose en la mía y recorriéndola al completo, haciéndome derretir de placer. Flexioné mis brazos, cada uno situado a cada lado de su rostro, para permitirle mayor acceso y, dicho sea de paso, más contacto entre nuestros cuerpos y más placer para mí. Alec gimió dentro de mi boca cuando mi entrepierna se rozó con la suya sobre nuestras ropas. Más placer para ambos.

Muy a regañadientes dejé ir sus labios y me incorporé hasta apoyarme sobre mis rodillas, tirando del suéter sobre mi cabeza para comenzar a desvestirme. Alexander sollozó ante la pérdida y segundos después me sentí completamente desnudo. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. Mi bebé está desesperado.

—Tendré que enseñarte a controlar tu magia, amor. —Volví de nuevo a mi postura anterior, poco a poco. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, sin desviarse en ningún momento. Sentirme el centro de su mundo es jodidamente caliente. —No será bueno que hagas cosas así cuando estemos frente a los humanos.

—No quería esperar. —Su voz ronca de nuevo. Esa voz que me informa de que me desea. Solo a mí.

Repentinamente sentí algo tirar de mí, una lucecita en mi cerebro encendiéndose y emitiendo destellos de advertencia. Miré a Alec con más detenimiento y corté intencionadamente todo el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Alec volvió a sollozar, y en esta ocasión sí vi su carita desesperada mirándome con anhelo. Aquello que tiraba de mí se hizo más fuerte. Ahora entiendo lo que él decía. No pude evitar reír ante el cambio de roles. Ahora es mi cuerpo el que siente la necesidad del suyo de alimentarse.

Cerré los ojos y solté un largo gemido, completamente complacido. Alec es mío. Antes, debido a que él decidió hacerse responsable del contrato de Invocación, yo solo podía alimentarme de él. Ahora eso es mutuo. Imágenes de todas y cada una de las fantasías que había tenido a lo largo de los interminables meses de sequía sexual a su lado llegaron a mi cabeza y me hicieron la boca agua. Ni tan siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a disfrutar de mi propia fantasía hecha carne. Mi paciencia había sido recompensada con creces. Debe ser un sueño. Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—Magnus. —Rogó él. —Por favor.

Sonreí con suficiencia antes de volver a atacar sus labios. Alec enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tiró de mí sin delicadeza alguna. Los besos de Alexander eran abrasadores y excitantes, pero había algo que los manchaba y hacía que toda la situación perdiese parte de su encanto. Tuve que volver a separarme de él para intentar arreglarlo.

—Alec. —Esta vez no se quejó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó sus piernas a la altura de su pecho, enroscándose como un enorme, precioso y sexy bicho bola. Tengo que dejar de compararle con bichos. —Necesito que te tranquilices.

No tuve la necesidad de explicar nada. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos noté el reconocimiento en ellos. Alec comenzó a respirar pausadamente, intentando relajar su cuerpo.

—No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea obra de la lujuria demoníaca de nuestra raza. —Y eso va por ambos, le recalqué a la parte de mi cerebro que se desviaba hacia el perfecto culo que él había dejado completamente expuesto y a mi merced.

—Esta no es nuestra primera vez. —Parecía más tranquilo.

Me sonrió con dulzura mientras me tendía la mano. Tiré de él hasta incorporarle, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos ni un instante.

—Recuerdo el placer, Alexander. Sin embargo también recuerdo el dolor de saber que nunca más podría tenerte entre mis brazos empañándolo todo. —Bajé mi rostro hasta su cuello e inspiré con fuerza, llenándome los pulmones del nuevo aroma. Delicioso. —Tuviste una desastrosa primera vez como humano. No permitiré que tu primera vez como demonio sea igual.

Alec soltó una risita encantada. Podía sentir perfectamente que seguía teniendo necesidad de alimentarse, pero él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a raya y no dejar que eso lo dominase. No podría estar más orgulloso.

—Confío en ti.

Recorrí una cicatriz de su pecho con adoración.

—Voy a hacer que te deshagas de placer por mí, _cintaku_.

..

—¿Te parecen feas? —Me pregunta con la voz todavía cansada.

Yo sigo recorriendo las cicatrices de su pecho con deleite, disfrutando de los suspiros de placer que escapan de sus labios cuando mi piel roza la suya. Me pregunto si, ahora que está tan sensible y necesitado, podré hacer que se corra simplemente con mis caricias. Luego me aseguraré de comprobarlo.

—Son horribles. —Se apresura a confirmar él mismo, alzando el brazo y mirando las que recorren el mismo. —Tú tienes esos preciosos ojos, y la falta de ombligo te hace interesante, misterioso. —Mmm… ¿Misterioso? "Magnus el magnífico misterioso". Me gusta. Debo buscar más adjetivos con "M". —Yo tengo cicatrices que me hacen parecer el monstruo de Frankenstein

—Las cicatrices son sexys. —Afirmé. Y para demostrárselo bajé hasta su cintura y lamí una cicatriz ubicada deliciosamente cerca de su ingle que me había estado llamando a gritos desde el principio.

Alec gimió, pero no desvió su concentración en lo que hablábamos. Que siga manteniéndose como siempre no hace más que excitarme dolorosamente. Parece que al que acaben de Convertir fuese a mí y no a él.

—Algunas cicatrices de peleas pueden ser sexys. Tener el cuerpo lleno de ellas no lo es.

Suspiré dramáticamente, derrotado. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón y lo admiré desde arriba. El dolor de mi entrepierna comenzó a volverse una tortura mientras repasaba cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Nunca me había parado a considerar las cicatrices de los nefilims. Forman parte de ellos, y ellos son unos estirados y unos elitistas con los que no me mezclaría por nada del mundo. Pero tú… —Acaricié con un dedo la misma cicatriz que acababa de lamer, quedándome con parte de mi saliva impregnada. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que soy bastante baboso. — Creo que no hay nada mejor que pudiese haber elegido para ti.

Y no lo dije solo para tranquilizarle. Por nada del mundo hubiese deseado que sus pupilas cambiasen como las mías o que sus iris se volviesen tan brillantes como los de Camille. Ni de lejos desearía que hubiese perdido ese ombligo con el que me encanta torturarle, fingiendo penetraciones con mi lengua, haciéndole rogar para que hiciese eso mismo en otra zona mucho más placentera de su cuerpo. He visto a súcubos con uñas de oro puro y a íncubos con orejas y cola de gato. Incluso sé de la existencia de un íncubo al que se le duplicó el miembro, literalmente, no en tamaño. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté cómo conseguiría atraer a un humano con algo así y que no saliese despavorido. Por cambios anatómicos de ese tipo supongo que es tan necesario para nosotros poder "convencer" a los humanos de tener sexo cuando queramos.

Volví a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo desnudo sin perderme un solo detalle. Las cicatrices lo hacían sexy, deseable. Y no solo eso, sino que eran un recuerdo tangible de su sangre nefilim; de esa sangre que nos había otorgado seguir juntos al permitirle hacerse el Sello de posesión. Ronroneé ante aquel pensamiento. Él se hizo un Sello para pertenecerme a mí.

—Amo esas cicatrices. —Me incliné sobre su cuerpo agotado, besando sus labios dulcemente, tratando de ser lo más tranquilo posible para no volver a excitarle. —Te amo, Alexander.

Sus adormilados ojos brillaron y de nuevo pude ver cómo intentaba esconder una enorme sonrisa. No era la primera vez desde que lo encontré esta mañana en el parque que le decía lo que sentía, y tampoco era la primera vez que él intentaba fingir que no le importa. Sé que es por mí, porque sabe lo que me cuesta decir esas dos palabras y no quiere asustarme haciendo o diciendo algo que pudiese ponerme más incómodo. Lamentablemente ahora entiendo cómo se sintió él todo este tiempo. Cuando le digo "te amo" y él no me responde mi corazón se oprime y tengo ganas de gritarle y forzarle a decir que él también lo hace.

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta sus ojos ya están cerrados y sus suaves ronquidos acompasados son el único sonido que llega a mis oídos.

Dios, "amor" es una palabra demasiado pequeña para abarcar lo que siento por el ser que tengo a mi lado. No puedo hacer más que taparme la boca cuando siento que un grito de júbilo pugna por salir de ella. Le amo y estamos juntos. Estamos juntos y ya no tenemos nada que temer. Salvo al Consejo, claro. El Sello de Alec y lo que va involucrado sobre la forma en la que se lo ha hecho…

Necesito hablar con James.

Me vestí con un batín que hacía meses que no veía (y que, dicho sea de paso, tendría que tirar de inmediato por estar pasado de moda) y me dirigí a la planta inferior, donde estaba colocado el único teléfono que mantenía como recurso de emergencia para contactar con Ragnor.

Mientras marcaba el teléfono de la casa de William (que no sé por qué me sé de memoria) mi mente, una vez alejada de Alexander, comenzó a pensar con claridad y la ira se fue apoderando de mí. Tanto el uno como el otro sabían que podían hacer esto en cualquier momento, ¿y me lo habían ocultado?

—¿Desde cuándo sabíais esto? ¿Desde cuándo me lo habéis ocultado? — Le grité enfurecido a través del teléfono en cuanto él descolgó. —¿Tienes idea de por lo que he pasado estos meses? ¿A esto es a lo que estabais jugando cuando os ibais a solas?

Demasiadas preguntas cuya respuesta ya conocía. Sola hay una importante, una que todavía no he formulado.

—Magnus. —Me llamó una voz desde mi espalda. —Basta.

Demasiado tarde me percaté de que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no era James, sino su humano, que se dedicó a soltarme una innumerable retahíla de insultos. Colgué el teléfono de inmediato.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a James, que se encontraba de pie y con cara de estar realmente agotado.

—¿Ha funcionado? —Preguntó. —¿Él te pertenece ahora?

Asentí, demasiado molesto como para hablarle sin gritar.

James parece aliviado, mirándome con… no sé ni cómo me está mirando. Está poniendo una cara muy extraña.

—¿Qué se supone que te pasa? —Le espeté.

James no me contestó. Se acercó a mí con paso vacilante y colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Si no se la aparté de un manotazo fue porque estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo.

—Todavía no has recordado. —Recuperado de la impresión, aparté su mano de mi rostro de mala manera.

¿Recordar qué?

..

Mi primera semana como íncubo es un borrón en mi memoria, algo parecido a los recuerdos de una noche de borrachera. Recuerdo la necesidad, los cuerpos desnudos y el placer, pero no hay nada preciso en mi mente. Estaba desquiciado, pero Alec parece seguir siendo demasiado… humano. ¿Puede eso ser un efecto secundario? No entiendo nada y entiendo todo al mismo tiempo, y eso me pone furioso.

Alec se apartó hacia un lado para hablar con James entre cuchicheos, dándole cortas y concisas explicaciones. Cuando el íncubo me dedicó un gesto de despedida y se esfumó, Alexander volvió su vista a mí y yo por fin pude respirar tranquilo. La furia que había estado sintiendo durante mi conversación con el peliblando y su posterior jugueteo en el interior de mi cabeza desapareció para dar paso al agradecimiento. El mismo agradecimiento que llevo sintiendo desde que en Central Park me había percatado de que él y yo no somos como el resto, de que él puede seguir a mi lado. Aunque eso no quita que siga tremendamente molesto y confundido. Con todo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté tras un rato de silencio. No sé a qué me refiero y dejo que él escoja la respuesta. "¿Por qué?" es una pregunta tan corta y al mismo tiempo abarca tanto…

Sus dedos acarician mi pecho desnudo y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que está intentando contenerlo. Sus manos tiemblan mientras me toca, con anticipación ante lo que podría ocurrir. La determinación en sus ojos, sin embargo, estaba decidida a aplacar ese leve rastro de lujuria que luchaba en su interior por dominarle por completo. En cualquier otro momento le hubiese dicho que dejase de luchar, que se entregase al placer. Pero ahora que le conozco por partida doble sé que no es la lujuria lo que le aterra, sino perderse a sí mismo. Le agarro gentilmente de las muñecas, llevándolas a los labios para besar los dorsos de ambas manos.

—¿Por qué? —Repito.

—Había una mínima posibilidad de que no saliese bien. —Cree que me refería a por qué no había decidido hacerse el Sello antes.

Ha elegido contestar algo que yo ya conozco, pero que no debería conocer. Sin embargo no le interrumpo. Me gusta cuando se abre a mí, cuando no trata de ocultarme nada.

Ni tan siquiera me hace falta mirarle de manera diferente para que él se percate de que esa no es la respuesta real. Ambos sabemos que no puede mentirme. Él es demasiado dulce para eso, incluso ahora.

—Tenía miedo.

Y ahora sí dice la verdad al completo.

—¿De que saliese mal? —Sus ojos evitan los míos, fijándose en el polvoriento lugar que pronto abandonaré para siempre. —¿De qué, Alec?

—De que te cansases de mí. —Mi mirada mortificante fue más que suficiente para hacerle enrojecer y que comenzase a balbucear explicaciones. —No… Verás… Sé que no te cansarás de mí ahora, pero… Jem me lo dijo y… Si eso ocurriese yo…

—Alexander, tranquilízate. —Me incliné sobre él para besarle, todavía sin soltar sus manos. —Comunicación, ¿recuerdas?

Aunque no fue él el que me exigió comunicación. No exactamente.

_—¿Pero sabes qué es lo que realmente me molesta? Que no me comentases nada de esto. Y de muchas otras cosas en general._

_ —Lo cierto es que sí fue culpa tuya. Debiste contarme lo que sucedía hace mucho tiempo. Si yo hubiese conocido todos los riesgos o hubiese estado preparado quizá hubiese podido evitar que las cosas llegasen tan lejos._

_ —Me prometiste que no me ocultarías nada más._

Trato de serenarme inspirando y exhalando pausadamente, intentando centrarme en la conversación que sí estamos manteniendo ahora.

Él al fin dejó de evitarme y volvió a clavar sus zafiros en mí. De nuevo pude ver esa lucha interna a través de ellos, cómo su parte racional luchaba por seguir mirándome a los ojos mientras que su necesidad de alimentarse le dictaba que su vista se desviase al resto de mi cuerpo. Es increíble lo orgulloso que puede hacerme sentir cosas que él hace inconscientemente.

—Solo puedo alimentarme de ti. —Dice rápidamente, del tirón. ¿Y dónde está el problema? —No, no lo entiendes. —Responde ante la descarada sonrisa de complacencia que se ha apoderado de mi rostro. —Solo-puedo-alimentarme-de-ti.

Me costó entender a qué se refería, ya que ni mi_ otro yo_ lo sabía. El Sello que ahora adorna su pecho lo marca como mío, pero, pese a que es algo sumamente extraño porque los demonios se encargan de tenerlos completamente obnubilados, ha habido casos en los que los humanos han decidido alejarse y eso han hecho. El pacto acordado con los nefilims era que si el humano no estaba conforme siempre podría irse, huyendo del súcubo o íncubo que lo había reclamado como suyo. Quizá tardé demasiado en percatarme de que Alexander ahora no es humano, y de que tampoco fui yo quien le puso el Sello.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que implica? —Inmediatamente la respuesta llega a mi cabeza. Claro, yo sí lo sé.

—Jem no lo sabía con seguridad, —Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que Jem en realidad no sabe nada, que todo es cosa mía. En su lugar dejé que siguiese desahogándose. —ya que nunca había sucedido. Estuvimos trabajando con hipótesis basadas en leyendas y suposiciones acordes a vuestras leyes y, dado que parece ser que estábamos en lo correcto en todo lo demás…

Alec no es humano, por lo que es su propia lujuria, y no la mía, la que lo mantiene atado a mí. Tampoco fui yo quien colocó el Sello, y éste solo puede ser removido por la contraparte de la pareja. Yo no soy humano, por lo que no puedo retirarlo, y, al no haber estado de acuerdo con esto a la hora de hacerlo, tampoco tengo ninguna necesidad de cumplir con las condiciones del mismo. Cuando un humano queda marcado como propiedad de uno de los míos solo puede tener sexo con él, pero el demonio podrá seguir acostándose con cuantos humanos deseé, tal y como sucedió cuando fui yo quien marcó a Alec. Espera. Como humano, a Alexander aquello no le supuso ningún daño físico, solo emocional. Ahora él no puede alimentarse de otro que no sea yo, ¿no es cierto? Si yo decidiese alejarme de él…

—No voy a marcharme, Alec. Y tampoco pienso alimentarme de otros, no de nuevo. —Del mismo modo que yo sentí dolor cuando Mark o el estúpido Taylor tocaron a Alec, ahora será él quien sufra. Nunca permitiré eso.

—¿De nuevo? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz. —¿Mientras yo dormía has…?

Mierda.

—No, no. A lo que me refería es a que no debes preocuparte por estupideces. Ni me he ido ni me iré, Alec. Es una auténtica gilipollez que tenga que decirte esto cuando debería estar más que claro. Te amo, Alec.

Él me miró con timidez y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

_Las escaleras se hacían interminables mientras seguíamos bajando piso tras piso. Desde el principio supe que algo se cocía cuando fue Camille quien acudió a avisarme, pero nunca pensé que llegasen tan lejos como para hacer algo así frente a mis narices. Los demonios inferiores debemos obedecer las órdenes de los miembros del Consejo pase lo que pase, se supone. Yo ya me he cansado de esto._

_ Mientras me sigo internando por innumerables pasillos con Catarina como fiel escudera no puedo evitar pensar en que sé perfectamente con lo que me encontraré cuando llegue a la sala donde lo mantenían cautivo. Pero igualmente corro, porque necesito verlo con mis propios ojos; necesito verle una vez más._

_ Los cadáveres que hay esparcidos por la sala me desconciertan, aunque no tanto como comprobar que uno de ellos es Camille._

_ Cuando veo a mi pequeño agazapado en una esquina no puedo evitar sonreír, porque le he encontrado._

_ —Magnus. —Intenta devolverme a la realidad Catarina._

_ La ignoro deliberadamente y me acuclillo frente a él, acariciando su cabello apelmazado por restos de sangre._

_ —Te amo. —Le digo, a sabiendas de que no puedo escucharme. Él ya no me escuchará. —Te amo._

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y me aseguro abarcar todo espacio de piel posible, obligándome a volver a mi presente y a comprobar que él está vivo. Que lo he conseguido. Estamos juntos, y estamos bien.

—Te amo. —Escucho las palabras que nunca pensé volver a oír de sus labios.

Me lo arrebataron una vez. Ellos.

Me he cansado de dejarme gobernar por seres que serían capaces de arrebatarme lo que más amo solo por diversión. Eso se acabó.

..

Ella fue la primera.

No es más que un aburrido juego de niños. Recuerdo lo que sentí al enfrentarme a Camille y ser tan vulnerable ante su poder cuando se llevaron a Alexander, y recuerdo las dificultades que pasé para matar a aquel joven íncubo del _Pandemonium_. Lo que no recuerdo es haberme sentido nunca tan vivo.

Mientras paseo por los pasillos llenos de cuerpos sin vida y me dedico a seguir buscando por si ha habido algún superviviente al que matar a continuación sigo asombrándome del enorme poder que ahora recorre mi cuerpo gracias a Alexander. Nadie volverá a tocarle, no pasaré por lo mismo otra vez. Voy dejando mis huellas manchadas de sangre demoníaca por las blancas paredes de su sede mientras tarareo a mi propio ritmo "Te Show Must Go On", dispuesto a destruir hasta la última pizca de vida de este lugar.

..

Cuando llego a casa me quedo durante varios minutos parado en el umbral de la puerta principal, pensando. Ahora que me he cargado a todos los demonios que nos gobernaban ¿qué hará mi raza? Si por mí fuese Jem se encargaría de todo él solo, pues ha demostrado enormemente que es capaz de velar tanto por la seguridad de nuestra raza como la de los humanos. Tendré que hablar con él. Aunque ya de buenas a primeras sé que no querrá hacerlo si está solo; habrá que reunir un nuevo grupo de dirigentes.

Loa ruidos provenientes del dormitorio distrajeron mis pensamientos en cuanto abrí y di un paso hacia el interior. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en qué hacer con la sustitución del Consejo.

Me quito la chaqueta manchada, dejándola caer al suelo de cualquier manera. Había pensado en enmarcar la ensangrentada prenda y ponerla de decoración en el salón, pero repentinamente un trofeo por mis hazañas ya no me parece tan importante. Tengo mi propio trofeo esperando por mí.

La habitación está prácticamente a oscuras, tal y como yo la dejé. Ahora que sus ojos se están adaptando a su nueva visión amplificada y mejorada lo último que necesita es cegarse con la luz o distraerse con las cosas que suceden fuera.

—Alec. —Lo llamo. Hace mucho que no lo llamo con aquel estúpido apodo, y ahora la simple idea de llamarlo así es mucho más ridícula. Él ya no es una simple criatura mortal. Necesito un nuevo apodo. "Gatito en celo" llega a mi mente y debo contener una carcajada. Eso es precisamente lo que él parece ahora. —Alec. —Repito.

Su cuerpo, desnudo y perlado de sudor, es recorrido por pequeños espasmos que lo hacen retorcerse entre las sábanas de mi cama, donde nunca pensé volver a tenerle. Mientras me acerco lentamente hasta él noto cómo sus ojos entrecerrados me miran con furia. Dada su nula respuesta a mis llamadas creí que era incapaz de escucharme por su estado; pero soy yo, y es imposible que ahora él no se percate de mi presencia. O bien me está ignorando o bien está tan absorto en soltar esos gemidos tan encantadores que no puede usar su preciosa boquita para otra cosa. Aunque eso último sería un problema teniendo en cuenta el deseo que está haciéndome perder la razón.

—Se me ha hecho tarde, perdóname. —Sus ojos se abren por completo, mostrándome con total claridad sus emociones. Sus ganas de matarme son claramente perceptibles ahora. Podría resultarme amenazador si no fuese porque sigue gimiendo mientras se restriega contra el colchón.

—Te odio. —Logra articular. Continúa gimiendo, e incluso él parece darse cuenta de que sus palabras lo único que logran transmitir es deseo.

En el estado debilitado en el que se encuentra no me resulta complicado tirar de él hacia mí cuando me siento al borde de la cama. El ruidito que hace, mitad grito de felicidad y mitad gemido, justo antes de rozar mi erección con sus labios casi hace que termine en ese mismo instante. Afortunadamente ochocientos años de práctica me han servido para algo.

—Lo siento. —Gimo. Su bendita boca sigue engulléndome, llevándome hasta el borde de la locura. —Lo siento. —Repito.

Sus ojos cargados de reproches siguen clavados en mí. Sé que esto no es fácil para él, sé lo mal que lo está pasando al sentir esa necesidad aplastante de sexo cada hora que pasa; pero no podía dejar que el Consejo se saliese con la suya, no después de lo que le hicieron. Aunque pensándolo bien tendría que estarles agradecido por haber llegado a esto. Demasiado tarde, supongo.

* * *

Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello mientras él seguía con la nariz enterrada en mi cabello, oliéndolo mientras deja que yo lo masturbe. Me pregunto si cuando toda esta cosa de que mi cuerpo se esté acostumbrando a su nueva condición y mi mente no esté constantemente pensando en el sexo veré su manía de olisquearme como lo que es: algo absoluta y aterradoramente raro y obsesivo.

—¿Te gusta mi olor? —Le pregunto, complacido. Mi voz suena ronca incluso a mis oídos, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si se deberá a mi excitación o a que llevo días sin salir del dormitorio en los que prácticamente no he dejado de gemir.

Magnus gruñe como respuesta, apretando más su cuerpo contra mi espalda. Embelesado por la idea de que mi aroma siga pareciéndole delicioso ahora que ya no es mi condición de Candidato lo que obnubila sus sentidos, aumento la velocidad de los movimientos de mi mano, deseoso de complacerle del mismo modo que él lleva complaciéndome a mí todos estos días.

Su cuerpo cae rendido sobre mí cuando acaba, respirando pesadamente. Todavía no me siento completamente saciado, pero me niego a decirle nada. No se trata de timidez o vergüenza, y tampoco de orgullo; simplemente me resulta molesto tener que alimentarme de él así. El sexo debe de ser algo que se haga por placer, no por obligación de ningún tipo. Es como si ahora repentinamente Simon tuviese que alimentarse jugando a la _Xbox_, o Jace peleándose por cualquier idiotez, o Will mirándose al espejo. Es raro. Ruego para que el momento en el que solo necesite alimentarme cada varios días llegue pronto.

—Hace unos meses me dijiste que hacer eso era asqueroso. —Murmura contra mi nuca con voz divertida.

No puedo evitar sentir una profunda vergüenza al centrar mi mente y darme cuenta de que he estado lamiendo la mano que está manchada con su semen. No es como si no lo hubiese tragado antes, ni mucho menos, pero hacer algo así de forma inconsciente, como si me estuviese tomando un pastelillo después del almuerzo… Esto no hace más que empeorar el sentimiento que oprime mi pecho.

—Era una broma, Alexander. Es encantador verte tragar mis fluidos. —Mi expresión debió de ser lo suficientemente esclarecedora sobre lo que pensaba, porque en seguida cambió de tema para ahorrarme más vergüenza. Tierno. —Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo?

Me volteo entre sus brazos hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Magnus me mira con el rostro lleno de preocupación, algo que no debería estar sintiendo si lo que quisiera es hacerme un regalo normal.

—Sí. Pero antes necesito que tú también recuerdes, Alec. —¿Recordar? —Sé que esto va a sonarte raro, pero necesito que me creas y que trates de asimilarlo lo más rápidamente posible, porque me está matando no poder compartirlo contigo.

Asentí suavemente, tratando de demostrarle que estoy a su lado. Total, igualmente creí que llegados a este punto nada de lo que él me dijese podría parecerme más surrealista que todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Me equivoqué.

..

—¿Recuerdas esto?

—Más bien creo que tú recuerdas esto. —Le respondí.

Miré a nuestro alrededor, complacido por la casa. Ya la escogí una vez, creo. O la escogeré, tal vez. Todo esto es…

—Alec, —Escuché su voz desde dentro del estudio. — ven a ver la sorpresa que te he traído.

¿Otra más? Creí que una casa en Londres que ya fue mía pero no lo fue porque aún no ha pasado o no debería haber pasado sería más que suficiente por unos años.

El estudio seguía tan pequeño e iluminado como siempre, lo que no hizo más que asustarme. Yo nunca he estado aquí; no debería saber cómo es este sitio. Una imagen viene a mi cabeza y se va tan rápido como ha llegado, haciéndome parpadear varias veces para tratar de comprender qué es real. Cuando finalmente me centro veo a Magnus en medio de una habitación vacía, con una cesta en sus manos. Sin embargo el recuerdo persiste, atormentándome. He visto el estudio decorado con colores brillantes, con mis libros de la universidad ordenados sobre un escritorio mientras cientos de revistas de moda y cocina estaban esparcidas por encima de la otra mesa. Magnus estaba acostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. He visto a _ese_ Magnus desde mis ojos. No eran sus recuerdos, sino los míos. Supuestamente yo no debería poder recordar eso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Estoy tan ensimismado en lo que no tendría que haber visto que me pierdo lo que sí tendría que ver. Cuando repentinamente Magnus está frente a mí me sorprendo tanto que estoy a punto de dejar caer la cesta que debo suponer que él ha puesto en mis manos.

No, no estoy bien.

En lugar de contestarle bajo la mirada para que ni siquiera mis ojos puedan delatarme, fingiendo interés en… anda.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Pregunté mientras tomaba al diminuto gato con una mano y dejaba caer la cesta al suelo.

El minino se retorció entre mis brazos, ronroneando encantado. Se supone que esta es la primera vez que me ve, pero es como si me conociese de toda la vida. Supuestamente solo Magnus y yo recordamos lo que sucedió (O lo que no sucedió. O lo que pudo haber sucedido), ¿cierto?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —Lo miré sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido exageradamente, como siempre que él pretendía que yo pudiese leerle la mente o algo así. —"Presidente Miau", Alexander.

Miré al pequeño roedor felino, que ahora restregaba su diminuta cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Es un nombre horrible. —Demasiado raro y pretencioso. Demasiado Magnus.

—Lo escogiste tú.

Sí, eso se supone. Todo lo que puedo recordar sobre aquello es lo que Magnus recuerda, desde su perspectiva, y todo porque él me permitió acceder a esa parte de su mente para que ambos pudiésemos ser conscientes de ello. No puedo recordar qué narices se me pasó por la cabeza como para cometer tal crueldad al llamarle así. El tiempo de cautiverio y todo lo que ello conllevó sigue asustándome por razones evidentes, pero ahora tengo que añadirle la pérdida de neuronas que al parecer provocó.

—Técnicamente eso nunca sucedió. —Lo que es cierto. Al menos literalmente. Todavía espero que Magnus me diga que es una broma de mal gusto. —Ahora lo has escogido tú, la culpa es tuya.

Él me había ofrecido la opción de recordar, pero yo me negué categóricamente desde el principio. A través de sus recuerdos pude ver cómo acabó aquello y, pese a que todo lo que ha pasado él hasta llegar hasta aquí me enternece sobremanera, no me creo lo suficientemente preparado para sufrir lo que seguramente sufrí entonces. Me es suficiente con recordar el sobrecogedor sentimiento de dolor que embargaba a Magnus mientras él tomaba mi cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que cancele nuestros planes con James y su mascota? Podemos hacer esto otro día.

—No, tranquilo. Estoy bien.

La mirada de Magnus me dejó bien claro que no se había creído ni una palabra, pero no insistió.

Necesito atar todos los cabos sueltos lo antes posible.

..

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo se supone que empezáis a contar? Los años, quiero decir.

James había traído a Will hasta Londres del mismo modo que antes Magnus me trasladaba a mí de un lugar a otro, mediante sus poderes raros de demonio. O creo que él hacía eso en _aquel otro lugar _cuando se cansaba del transporte público. Y no creo que esté bien seguir llamándoles de forma despectiva "demonio" como si yo mismo no lo fuese ahora.

En todo caso ambos nos habían ayudado a limpiar y acomodar de nuevo la casa. Lo más curioso es que Magnus se ha negado a aceptar mi oferta de, en esta ocasión, comprar muebles más "de su estilo". Él asegura que quiere su hogar tal y como era. Cuando le escucho hablar así me gustaría poder recordar a mí también, pues está claro que no todo fue horrible. Me gustaría tener mis propios recuerdos, sobre todo de los últimos días.

—Desde que comenzó nuestra nueva vida, por supuesto. Dejamos el pasado atrás y todo lo que ello conlleva, incluidos nuestros años como humanos. —Contestó Jem mientras mi íncubo seguía jugueteando animadamente con el gato al que antes odiaba. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle cómo supo dónde encontrarlo esta vez.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ahora mismo, según vosotros, tengo cero años?

—Eres un precioso y babeante recién nacido, qué mono. —Se rió Will. Sigo sin saber por qué, de entre todos los humanos, Jem decidió quedarse junto a éste. Con lo calmado y pragmático que es el íncubo no sé cómo no se vuelve loco con la loca vitalidad de Will. O puede que sea precisamente eso lo que los una. —¿Tú también te alimentas de leche?

Acto seguido el muy imbécil se puso a reírse a carcajadas, llegando a faltarle incluso el aire y teniendo que doblarse por la risa. Jem se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza mientras murmuraba palabras de disculpa. Magnus seguía jugando con _Presi_, pero pude notar el atisbo de una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Capullo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Jem? —Intenté volver a la conversación seria, entre adultos.

—Muchos. —Respondió misteriosamente. Repentinamente parecía muy interesado en las cortinas del salón (que él mismo había colocado).

—Es más viejo que la pirámide de Keops, seguro. —Intervino Magnus mientras se palmeaba las piernas, como queriendo invitarme a ir a su regazo ahora que el gato se había ido a merodear por ahí para conocer su nuevo hogar. —Tiene tantos años que ya ni se preocupa de contarlos, ¿a que sí?

Jem lo ignoró, del mismo modo que comenzó a ignorar los comentarios de Will sobre el hecho de que el peliblanco no había conocido lo que era realmente el buen sexo hasta que lo conoció a él. A veces admiro su cabeza hueca y su narcisismo. De vez en cuando me gustaría poder mostrar tanta seguridad en mí mismo como él.

—Ahora ni siquiera puedes contarte todavía como demonio; eres demasiado débil. —Eso es un cumplido, supongo. Imagina lo que pasará cuando mis retrógrados padres, a los que casi mato cuando les dije que era homosexual, se enteren de que soy un demonio. Espera, creo que según ellos yo ya lo era... —Poco a poco irás mejorando, con la edad. Solo los años podrán hacerte más fuerte, dado que lo de mantener relaciones con un Candidato, ser Invocado y acostarte con otros en general está fuera de tu alance. Como humano tenías sangre de ángel, y me temo que eso te hace más débil como demonio.

Pues mira tú que bien.

—No me interesa adquirir poder.

De reojo pude ver cómo Magnus sonreía, complacido, antes de tirar de mí en un abrazo.

—Eso fue justo lo que Magnus dijo cuando le estuve explicando lo que ahora te cuento a ti. —Sonrió Jem. Acto seguido añadió, más para sí mismo que para nosotros: —Y curiosamente ha acabado convertido en el más poderoso de nuestra raza.

Él me había explicado eso, al menos por encima.

Actualmente, con el rápido avance cultural de los humanos, cosas como las invocaciones y los sacrificios a demonios y dioses están prácticamente olvidados o relegados a alocados fanáticos o a idiotas aburridos como mis hermanos. Yo acepté cumplir con el pacto para poder liberar a mis seres queridos de él, y una vez que nos hubimos acostado ello le dio más poder. También sé que, debido a su fuerte apetito sexual, a los demonios como ell-… nosotros nos resulta extremadamente complicado aguantar cerca de un humano el tiempo suficiente como para lograr que se enamore. Magnus consiguió eso también. Luego tenemos lo de ser Candidato, que me vino de serie, al parecer. Ah, y lo de ser virgen. Al final va a resultar que la Iglesia Católica lleva razón y debes guardar tu pureza hasta que llegue la persona indicada, el matrimonio y demás (porque supongo que ahora que estoy unido a él de por vida mi Sello en el pecho podría considerarse como una alianza en el dedo). Me gustaría saber qué opinarían sobre que esa "persona" fuese un demonio ¿seguiría siendo correcto según sus arcaicos pensamientos?

—Creí que el demonio que te Convertía era el que tenía que explicarte las cosas. —Me arrepentí de mis palabras nada más decirlas. Odio lo tenso que se pone Magnus cuando la menciono a ella.

En esta ocasión fue totalmente diferente. A veces creo que su humor y sus acciones son tan variables solo para desquiciarme.

—Eso era demasiado mundano para Camille. A ella cualquier tarea le parecía demasiado sucia como para hacerla en persona. Una lástima saber cómo acabó. —Obviamente su voz "lástima" transmitía poca. Se regodeaba en lo que hizo hace tan solo unas horas.

No me siento cómodo con ello del mismo modo que tampoco puedo echárselo en cara. Sé lo que es la venganza, y sé que sea lo que sea lo que me pasó allí tuvo unas horribles consecuencias que lo dejaron muy trastornado. No me parece correcto lo que hizo, pero no puedo estar cien por cien seguro de que yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido él el que acabó de aquella forma. Mi cuerpo sin vida siendo cargado en sus brazos es un recuerdo difícil de olvidar.

Otro fragmento de memoria se instauró en mi mente. Era mucho más breve que el resto y al mismo tiempo mucho más intenso, importante.

_Una habitación casi completamente desnuda de muebles, con cadenas sujetas de las paredes de piedra negra como único elemento decorativo. Una mujer con esmeraldas como ojos que se acerca a mí con intención de herirme, aunque se me escapa el motivo por el que lo haría. Un arma blanca salida de la nada que yo dirijo hacia su corazón, clavándola en su carne hasta la empuñadura. La mujer parece sorprendida, y es esa expresión de desconcierto la que se queda perpetuamente en su rostro cuando le corto la cabeza. _

_ Y rio. _

Grito.

Me alejo de Magnus lo más rápido que puedo, asustado. En otro momento me hubiese preocupado hacer el ridículo, pero cuando en mi intento de huir caigo de culo del sofá no podría importarme menos. He matado a alguien, a una persona. Y disfruté de ello.

—Oh, por el Ángel. —Gimo mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

No me hace falta alzar el rostro ni escuchar para saber quién es el que está inclinado sobre mí susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras llenas de amor.

Necesito saberlo todo. Necesito saber lo que hice y por qué lo hice .Y, más importante aún: necesito saberlo por mí mismo.

* * *

—Está asustado. No sé si es la mejor condición para hacerle recuperar sus recuerdos.

Magnus me miró con rabia contenida.

—Él ha escogido. No pienso volver a tratarle como a un simple muñeco sin voluntad al que manejo a mi antojo sin dejarle decidir. Es bastante mayorcito como para tomar sus propias decisiones. —En eso lleva razón, al menos. —Ya ni siquiera es humano, James. Y a mí ni siquiera me diste la opción de escoger, por cierto.

Me impulsé lejos de la mesada donde había estado apoyado, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Alec me cae bien. —Le contesté. —Su bienestar emocional sí me preocupa. Tú ya no tienes arreglo.

Escuché sus balbuceos disconformes y sus quejas mientras ambos nos dirigíamos de nuevo hacia el salón, donde Alec estaba sentado sobre el sillón, todavía hecho un ovillo. Will lo miraba con preocupación e impotencia, sin saber qué hacer o decir para hacerle sentir mejor.

Acaricié sutilmente la mejilla de mi compañero para transmitirle serenidad antes de ponerme en cuclillas frente a Alec. El nuevo íncubo abrió los ojos y pareció relajarse un poco cuando me vio frente a él. Su relajación fue mucho más evidente cuando Magnus se acercó hasta nosotros y lo abrazo por la espalda.

—¿Estás listo? —Le pregunté.

No fue fácil darle mi consentimiento a Magnus cuando me pidió mi cuerpo para poder enseñar a Alec, y supuso un gran reto para mí cederle la confianza oportuna. No obstante, y pese a que todo fue orquestado por Magnus y es culpa suya, no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable por la situación actual de Alexander. Nunca quise verlo convertido en uno de los nuestros, y mucho menos quise inmiscuirle en algo tan complicado como esto. Solo espero que Magnus sepa lo que está haciendo.

—Sí. —Respondió.

Suceda lo que suceda a partir de ahora será un asunto solo entre ellos dos.

* * *

Jem y Will se había marchado, dejándonos privacidad. Magnus no se había despegado de mí durante más de cinco minutos, asegurándose de estar cerca cuando yo lo necesitaba. Él había recordado todo de golpe, pero Jem tuvo la delicadeza de dejar que mis recuerdos no vividos volviesen a mi mente de forma lenta y ordenada, dejándome tiempo para procesarlos y adaptarme a ellos.

Los días en la dimensión de Magnus fueron un dolor de cabeza constante, porque me daban ganas de golpear al íncubo cada vez que recordaba las gilipolleces que había hecho. Por no hablar de los celos que me invadieron al recordar los primeros días, cuando él todavía se acostaba con otros humanos. Poco a poco las cosas fueron a mejor hasta llegar a una vida feliz que me encantaría poder volver a compartir con él.

Ahora es distinto.

_ Sentía el cuerpo tan entumecido que el dolor no era más que un eco mudo. Todavía continuaba sangrando por el profundo corte en el antebrazo y podría asegurar que las costillas que me habían roto a golpes estaban haciendo alguna travesura maliciosa perforando algún órgano o tejido interno. El resto de magulladuras y cortes me parecían incluso insignificantes. Todo me parecía insignificante salvo la falta de aire puro. No sé si todo el aire aquí está tan viciado o si están haciendo esto para desquiciarme. Si se trata del segundo caso lo están haciendo a la perfección. Necesito respirar._

_ Cuando leía sobre secuestros o cautiverios había algo que solía repetirse hasta la saciedad: nunca sabían cuánto llevaban encerrados, "el tiempo se hacía infinito, pareciendo incluso años". Cuando Magnus me mantuvo en su casa fue así los primeros días, más o menos. Nunca sentí que el tiempo se me hiciese eterno por la tortura, por lo menos hasta que empezaba a pensar en mi familia y los segundos se transformaban en horas de dolor. _

_ Los demonios se encargan de decirme la hora y el día, añadiendo la innecesaria información sobre cuántos minutos y segundos hace desde que me trajeron aquí. Estoy seguro de que saben que no me importa el tiempo por mí, sino por él. El simple pensamiento de que él esté sufriendo me carcome las entrañas y me da ganas de hacerme un ovillo en cualquier esquina para ponerme a llorar como un bebé. _

_ Llorar. A ellos les molesta mucho que no llore y prácticamente ni grite cuando me torturan. No es que no tenga ganas de hacerlo ni que crea que ello me convertirá en un ser más débil. Es cabezonería pura y dura al estilo Lightwood: no pienso rendirme y darles lo que desean._

_ —Cinco días, veintitrés horas, siete minutos y medio. _

_ El súcubo que hace guardia junto a mi puerta es la más tranquila de todos los que han estado conmigo en los últimos días. No parece disfrutar teniéndome aquí, aunque tampoco parece estar disgustada por ello. Sigue unas normas que le han impuesto y las sigue a rajatabla. Estoy agradecido por ello. Camille y Jonathan son los peores. Ella no ataca física, sino mentalmente, metiendo ideas, dudas y temores en mi mente y haciéndolos crecer hasta dejarme al borde de la locura. Luego está Jonathan. Cuando él está aquí solo rezo con estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar el dolor que sé que vendrá._

Magnus apareció por la puerta del dormitorio con un bol de fresas y un bote de nata levitando a su lado. Su rostro sonriente desaparece en cuanto se centra en mí. No quiero ni saber qué tipo de expresión estoy mostrando.

—¿Ya has llegado hasta ahí? —Pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa decir. Las fresas y la nata desaparecen mientras él se acerca a mí con pasos meditadamente tranquilos. No quiere asustarme más de lo que estoy.

El sonido y las sensaciones fantasmas de los latigazos al azotar mi piel se entremezclan con la mirada de sus ojos.

—Hubiese preferido que nunca recordases eso.

Una herida particularmente dolorosa sobre mi hombro hace que me muerda el labio con fuerza para no gritar. Tal y como hice en aquella ocasión.

—Alec, voy a detener esto.

—¡No! —Le imploro. Utilizo el agarre que él tiene en mis muñecas para atraerlo a mi cuerpo, colocándolo sobre mí. —Tengo que recordarlo todo. Por favor.

Magnus gruñe, pero no vuelve a interferir.

_ —Seis días, catorce horas, treinta y dos minutos y diez segundos._

_ Saben que Magnus ha averiguado que no han sido los cazadores de sombras los que me tienen. Les he escuchado discutiendo sobre ello esta mañana. Tienen miedo de que no sea solo él el que se rebele contra ellos, sino que avise a los nefilims para que los ayude y éstos tengan la excusa que buscaban hace mucho para destruir su raza. Sigo siendo humano, al fin y al cabo. Sangre nefilim corre por mis venas._

_ Estoy cansado de esto. No quiero seguir aquí._

_ Presidente _sube a un salto a la cómoda y se enrosca sobre ella para echarse una siesta. Magnus sigue tarareando alguna canción de cuna en tailandés mientras acaricia mi rostro con una mano y forma patrones en mi clavícula con la otra.

Tailandés.

—_Cintaku_. —Murmuro.

Él arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Es tailandés. —Susurro.

Nunca supe el significado de la palabra porque, cuando entré en su cabeza, Magnus la decía inconscientemente, sin prestar demasiada atención en ella del mismo modo que yo no pienso en el significado de la palabra "silla" antes de pronunciarla.

—Lo es. —Asegura con una sonrisa.

_Camille me está hablando sobre mis hermanos en el fondo de mi mente. Clary tendrá un bebé al que yo nunca podré ver. Las lágrimas se me saltan por primera vez al saber que Jace decidió el nombre que tendría: Alexander. Él ni siquiera sabe quién soy, pero su hijo llevará mi nombre._

—¿Qué significa? —No es la primera vez que se lo pregunto, tanto allí como aquí.

Magnus sonríe.

—Mi amor. —Susurra contra mi boca.

Amo su sabor, pero odio sus formas de evitar mis preguntas.

—¿Qué significa? —Le repito, enfurruñado, mientras me aparto de sus labios.

Otra sonrisa.

—Significa "mi amor".

_ Oigo murmullos en la estancia y entreabro los ojos lo suficiente como para distinguir varias siluetas moviéndose de un lado a otro con prisas. Abro los ojos del todo cuando una luz conocida parpadea al borde de mi visión. Camille sostiene una estela nefilim entre sus dedos y la quiebra con la fuerza de sus manos, tirándola al suelo. La acción me desconcierta hasta que desvío la mirada y encuentro el cuerpo de dos cazadores de sombras tirados sobre el suelo. _

_ Un demonio al que nunca he visto se agacha junto a uno de los cadáveres y le saca una especie de aparato cilíndrico del cinto. Sé lo que es por los libros que estudiaba en la biblioteca de Magnus, ¿pero por qué…? La respuesta es tan evidente que me parece idiota. No es más que un plan orquestado por unos niños de cinco años._

_ —Magnus no se creerá nada de esto. —Digo._

_ Y me sorprendo a mí mismo al ser capaz de hablar teniendo la garganta tan dolorida. Mi voz suena magullada, como el sonido de unas uñas arañando la pizarra._

_ No me había percatado de la sombría presencia de Jonathan hasta que habla._

_ —¿Creérselo? _

_ —Vuestra estupidez. —Le contesto. —No se creerá que los nefilims estuviesen aquí reteniéndome y mágicamente alguien los matase. Es demasiado idiota incluso para tu cerebro._

_ —Oh, tierno y dulce humano… Los nefilims no son para Magnus. Cuando él entre aquí desesperado por recuperar su juguetito será su fin. Un lamentable final para un ser que podría haber llegado tan alto si hubiese seguido las normas y te hubiese Convertido, pero qué se le va a hacer… —Camille sonríe con su hermoso rostro carente de humor o emoción alguna. —Los nefilims, junto con otros humanos y tú, seréis hallados por los cazadores de sombras en su hogar. Un demonio que se fue de las manos y actuó a espaldas del Consejo. Nosotros lo habremos ajusticiado por el bien de la paz, obviamente._

_ —Eso es incluso más estúpido y ridículo. Los nefilim no se creerán nada de eso; no se quedarán conformes con la muerte de uno solo de vosotros._

_ —Puede… _

Magnus deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca, saboreándome, degustando mi sabor. Él colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y profundizó el beso. No pude evitar gemir dentro de su boca, subiendo mi pierna hasta enroscarla en su cadera, presionándole para que su cuerpo cayese sobre el mío. Podía sentir su erección frotarse contra mi muslo a través de la ropa, lo que envió una oleada de lujuria que se extendió por mi cuerpo.

_ El íncubo desconocido está jugueteando con la piel de mi rostro. Me da golpecitos en la mandíbula con el objeto que tiene en la mano y sonríe con malicia. Fue el mismo íncubo que intentó violarme cuando le tocó la guardia. Aún recuerdo sus gritos de agonía al tocar mi piel, marcada por Magnus para pertenecerle. Eso de ser "de su propiedad" me había resultado repugnante hasta entonces._

_ —Magnus ha llegado a una de las entradas laterales del Consejo. —Informa mi vigilante favorita mientras entra por la puerta. La llaman Jocelyn, creo._

_ —Dejad que se acerque hasta aquí: quiero que vea morir a la criatura antes de que le llegue su turno. _

_ Algo estalla dentro de mí. No quiero morir, quiero seguir vivo y volver a ser feliz. No quiero morir, pero no les otorgaré la diversión de intentar evitarlo cuando sé que es imposible que yo pueda vencerles._

_ O eso pensaba hasta que amenazaron a lo que más me importa._

—Basta, Alec. —Dice cuando se separa unos milímetros. —Déjate llevar, pero no dejes que la lujuria te ciegue.

Eso es precisamente lo que todo este tumulto de emociones estaba provocando, que cediese a mi lado demoníaco.

Asiento, agradecido por su preocupación por mí. Aunque que no quiera llevar las cosas más lejos no significa que no necesite tenerle cerca.

Vuelvo a besarle, asegurándome de tener la cabeza clara para no perderme a mí mismo.

_ Mis movimientos rápidos me sorprenden lo suficiente como para no saber qué hacer cuando mi patada y mi puñetazo aciertan en el ser que tengo delante y lo hacen perder el equilibrio. Los otros tres pares de ojos se centran en mí, mirándome con curiosidad. La sorpresa desaparece y el íncubo empieza a recuperarse, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo no le arrebate lo que tiene entre manos._

_ —¿A qué estás jugando, criaturita? —Sonríe Camille mientras se acerca a mí con altanería. Hay un puñal en su mano; uno que yo ya había visto con anterioridad en casa de Magnus, decorando la chimenea. Un recuerdo de un viaje con Ragnor. —Es hora de dormir._

_ Ragnor._

_ —¡Raphael! —Grito por acto instintivo._

_ Camille ni siquiera chilla cuando el cuchillo serafín se clava en sus entrañas. Su expresión sigue llena de sorpresa cuando retiro el arma con rapidez y la alzo hasta cercenarle la cabeza. Un grito de júbilo abandona mi garganta, influenciado por el poder que tengo ahora en mis manos. Mi alegría se esfuma de inmediato cuando tanto Jonathan como su compañero se abalanzan sobre mí._

Magnus sigue besándome dulcemente. Repentinamente mis recuerdos se mezclan con los suyos y la dulzura me resulta ineficiente. Sé qué ocurrirá ahora.

Alzo los brazos hasta enroscarlos en su nuca y le atraigo más hacia mí, profundizando el beso. Su boca se abre para dar cabida a mi lengua, dejándome llevar el control que sabe que necesito ahora mismo.

_ El pecho me arde y siento las lágrimas deslizarse por mis ojos. Me fuerzo a formar una sonrisa cuando me percato de que Jonathan está muerto a mis pies y nunca ha conseguido verme llorar. La felicidad solo es momentánea._

_ —Perdóname. —Me dice el súcubo mientras retuerce una vez más su arma en mi estómago. —Tengo que hacer lo que me ordenen o matarán a mi hija._

_ Un súcubo no puede tener hijos. Quiero gritarle, pero las palabras no me salen. En su lugar siento la sangre ascendiendo por mi garganta, ahogándome._

_ —Perdóname. —Me repite antes de marcharse a toda prisa. _

_ Seguramente irá a dar la alarma._

Magnus acaricia mi rostro, borrando el rastro de lágrimas que desciende por mis mejillas. Sus labios se deslizan hasta mi frente, dejando mi boca libre para que deje salir los sollozos que me atormentaban por sus ansias de huir hacia el exterior.

_ Las afiladas paredes rocosas me hacen daño cuando me dejo caer al suelo apoyando mi espalda contra una de ellas. _

_ Pensaba que morir era de otro modo. Supuse que vería a mis hermanos o que recordaría los momentos más hermosos de mi vida y me iría con ellos en mente. Supuse que tendría miedo o sentiría, no sé, algo. _

_ Lo último que recuerdo es sentir el lazo que me une a Magnus quebrándose en mil pedazos._

Magnus me miraba con preocupación mientras yo parpadeaba repetidas veces, intentando eliminar las últimas escenas residuales que se aferraban a mi mente para confundir pasado y presente. Finalmente mi mente se centró y yo pude hacer lo propio con Magnus.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —Parecía incluso más nervioso que yo.

Aunque no puedo culparle por ello. _Aquel otro lugar_ para mí terminó en ese momento, pero para Magnus continuó hasta hace unos días. Protegiéndome, cuidando de mí para poder volver a estar juntos.

Cuando dejó que me metiese en su mente y fui capaz de ver todos aquellos recuerdos sentí un enorme malestar en el cuerpo. Ya no solo por las situaciones vividas ni por lo que esto conllevaba, sino porque sentía que _aquel Alec_ no era _yo. _Ambos éramos distintas personas en diferentes momentos. Ahora somos uno solo.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. —Parecía más tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente. Sonreí porque sabía qué era lo que él necesitaba que yo dijese. —En ningún momento pensé que fuese culpa tuya.

Sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, tirando de mí hacia su pecho y abrazándome con fuerza.

—¿Sufriste?

Hice una mueca al no saber exactamente qué contestar.

—Sí. —De nuevo la culpa volvió a llenar sus facciones, por lo que me apresuré a añadir: —Sabía que tú debías estar sufriendo, cosa que confirmé cuando vi tus recuerdos, así que yo sufría por ti. —Magnus estuvo a punto de añadir algo, pero lo corté. —El dolor físico fue terrible, y también el emocional, pero nada que no pudiese soportar.

—Siempre fuiste muy fuerte para ser un humano. Puede que tuvieses más sangre nefilim de la esperada.

Besé sus labios delicadamente, tanteando por si él decidía que no era el momento para algo así. Magnus acarició la zona baja de mi espalda, instándome a seguir. Fui guiando su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado sobre él, intentando transmitirle con mis gestos lo que yo pretendía. Si él se percató de mis intenciones no puso ninguna pega.

Unos ruiditos de pasos diminutos me alertaron de que nuestro gato había salido del dormitorio y de que mi oído empezaba a hacerse tan afinado como el de Jem y Magnus ¿Iré cambiando conforme me vaya alimentando? Supongo que a eso se refería el peliblanco.

Aumenté la presión y sus labios se abrieron voluntariamente, como por instinto. Una oleada de excitación que nada tenía que ver con mi nueva condición de íncubo sacudió mi cuerpo. Magnus pareció reaccionar a mí del mismo modo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, proporcionándome una posición idónea para seguir dominando su boca. Las emociones y sensaciones se arremolinaron a mi alrededor en un torrente que casi me hizo perder la consciencia, similar a cuando mis recuerdos-no-vividos volvieron a mi mente.

Colé mi mano bajo la ajustada camisa que cubría su pecho, deleitándome con la tibia dureza que acariciaban mis dedos. Su tacto era suave, aterciopelado. Me entretuve un buen rato jugueteando en la zona plana donde debería haber un ombligo que lo marcase como humano.

—Siempre te ha gustado esa zona. —Ronroneó cuando dejé ir sus labios para deslizar mi lengua hasta su cuello.

Me molestaba verle tan entero cuando tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente parecían estar derritiéndose por el deseo. Ahora más que nunca, mi inexperiencia me resultó sobrecogedora.

—Ni se te ocurra parar. —Gruñó. Su mano presionó mi cadera y me empujó hasta estrellarme sobre su cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un gemido mezcla de dolor, placer y sorpresa. —Deja de pensar en ello.

Era fácil para él decirlo. Ni tan siquiera en _aquel otro lugar_, donde ambos habíamos tenido tanto sexo que mi mente se nublaba por el recuerdo, hice esto. Es demasiada responsabilidad, demasiado complicado.

Tentativamente, deslicé la palma hacia abajo, disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones que era capaz de sentir simplemente rozando su piel. Detuve la mano sobre su ingle, a escasos milímetros de su marcada erección todavía cubierta. Magnus dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que me hizo sonreír débilmente. Por algo se empieza.

—Sé que te sientes incómodo por tu inexperiencia, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Nada que tú hagas podrá desagradarme, Alec.

A regañadientes dejé ir la piel de su cuello. Me aparté lo suficiente y le miré a los ojos. Magnus me miraba con amor y comprensión, y eso no hacía más que crear una enorme inquietud en mi interior. Pese a que no le guste lo que le transmito físicamente él no se quejará, se conformará porque me ama y no quiere hacerme daño. La idea me nubla la vista.

—Alec.

Su mano hace presión en mi barbilla, obligándome a girar la cabeza. Sus humedecidos labios recorren la piel de mi rostro hasta llegar a la línea de mi mandíbula, que mordisquea juguetonamente. Sigo indeciso y temeroso. Estoy cansado de ser así. Nadie es perfecto en nada la primera vez que lo hace.

—No eres tú quien va a tener que competir con miles de personas. —Intento excusarme.

—No es una competición, _cintaku_. Si lo fuese, tú estarías tan adelantado del resto que sus siluetas no serían ni tan siquiera visibles en la lejanía, a tus espaldas.

Deslicé mi mano hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Magnus dejó ir mi rostro y volvió a aferrarse con ambas manos a mi cadera, soltando un gruñido.

—Te quiero dentro de mí. —Magnus hizo hincapié en sus palabras presionándome tanto contra su cuerpo que casi podría resultar doloroso. Casi. —Ahora.

No me estaba preguntando si deseaba tener sexo con él, sino que me lo estaba ordenando. Cuando fue él quien realizó el Sello fueron pocas las cosas que me ordenó, pero tuve que cumplirlas a rajatabla. Supuse que esa era una de las cosas que habían cambiado cuando fui yo quien realizó la Marca, pero no. O quizá me engañe y simplemente deseo obedecerle.

—Creí que debíamos controlarnos y no hacer esto a menudo. —Bromeé para intentar controlar mi excitación. Nuestra ropa había desaparecido por completo, y en esta ocasión no por mi culpa.

Magnus no respondió. En su lugar flexionó sus piernas, abriéndolas y quedando completamente expuesto ante mí. Tuve que luchar ante mi parte tímida, que pretendía desviar la vista, y mi parte de íncubo recién convertido, que me impulsaba a abalanzarme sobre él. Magnus decidió por mí.

—Dentro. —Ordenó.

No hizo falta que me lo dijese dos veces.

Sabía que no era necesario en absoluto, pero mi mente se negaba a hacerlo de otro modo pese a las súplicas de mi subconsciente de querer llevar las cosas a un ritmo más acelerado. Magnus tampoco llegó a quejarse en ningún momento. Para mi alivio fue justo al revés.

Dejé que su cuerpo siguiese adaptándose a la intromisión, pasando más minutos de los necesarios penetrando su interior con un único dedo. A veces, cuando Magnus se tomaba las cosas con excesiva calma y le gustaba hacerlo de forma tortuosamente lenta, me encontraba con su mirada maravillada contemplando cómo mi entrada era invadida por sus dígitos y me preguntaba qué era lo que veía de grandioso en ello si por razones obvias él no estaba sintiendo el placer que yo sentía. Ahora podía comprenderlo. Magnus tampoco ayudaba mucho a que mi concentración se mantuviese centrada, jadeando en busca de aire con los ojos entrecerrados cargados de lujuria clavados en mí. La vista completa de tan maravillosa escena me hizo sentirme seguro, fuerte. En ese momento comprendí que no se trataba de ser el mejor, sino de conseguir hacer que la experiencia fuese buena para ambos.

Introduje un segundo dedo para hacer compañía al otro. Magnus no se quejó en ningún momento ni pareció tenso como yo lo parecía mientras mi entrada se iba dilatando. En su lugar él cerró los ojos del todo y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia mí, soltando pequeños gemidos escasamente audibles cada vez que volvía a hundirme en su cuerpo. Y entonces alcancé aquello que a mí me hacía perder la razón. Un único y certero empuje en su próstata y Magnus gruñó, apretando en puños las sábanas que había bajo sus manos.

—¿Se siente bien?

Otro gruñido como respuesta. Él no era el único necesitado. Saqué mis dedos y volví a entrar con fuerza, intentando acertar de lleno en el mismo lugar. Magnus alzó sus caderas, empujando más su cuerpo hacía mí y permitiéndome tener un mejor acceso a su entrada. Sus pequeños jadeos y sus escasos gemidos eran la cosa más sexy que había escuchado nunca. O eso creía.

—No lo soporto más. —Se quejó. —Te necesito a ti.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, tratando de controlar a mi parte animal, que pugnaba por salir a la superficie y tomar a Magnus con brutalidad sobre el colchón.

Oh, pronto dejaría que esa parte de mi hiciese realidad sus deseos, por supuesto. Pero no ahora.

El tercer dedo solo hizo que Magnus se impacientase, moviendo sus caderas de forma errática y repitiendo tan rápidamente dos únicas palabras que parecía estar canturreando algo en otro idioma.

—Alec penétrame. —Repetía sin cesar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando mis dedos abandonaron su estrecha cavidad. La necesidad y el hambre se agolparon junto al amor y la lujuria. Luché por seguir manteniéndome a raya mientras tomaba las piernas de Magnus y las doblaba hasta guiarlas hasta su pecho. Por un momento me quedé momentáneamente atontado, embelesado, mirando con total claridad lo expuesta que quedaba su entrada para mí. Aquello terminó de echar fuera de mi cuerpo cualquier rastro de duda que pudiera quedar en mi mente.

Magnus no hizo ni un solo movimiento mientras llevaba sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en mis hombros y alineaba mi erección con su entrada. Tan suavemente como mi autocontrol me permitió me deslicé en su interior.

Sus músculos tensos rodearon mi miembro, haciéndome contener la respiración. Poco a poco fui irrumpiendo a través del anillo, soltando un largo gemido al sentir la insoportablemente placentera presión y el calor que me rodeaban.

Me quedé quieto unos instantes. No por darle espacio a Magnus para acostumbrarse, sino para poder adaptarme yo. Por un instante creí perder la razón.

—Oh, joder. —Dije. O al menos creí haber dicho. Cuando me percaté de que no había abierto la boca enfoqué mis ojos en el rostro de Magnus, que parecía estar intentando decir algo pero se deshacía entre gemiditos silenciosos y palabras a medio decir.

Comencé moverme. Al principio poco a poco, conformándome con estocadas poco profundas para intentar habituarme a la maravillosa sensación sin perder la cabeza, e incrementando gradualmente el ritmo. Magnus seguía haciendo preciosas expresiones, pero no conseguí sacar ningún sonido de su boca, que mantenía fuertemente apretada.

Una idea repentina cruzó por mi mente. Detuve por completo mis movimientos.

—¿Te duele?

Un gruñido molesto escapó de sus labios antes de responder.

—Estoy intentando no perder la cordura, Alec. —Gimió, rogando. En ese momento me di cuenta de por qué no abría la boca. Magnus no gemía, lloriqueaba; como un bebé anhelando más atención. —Como no empieces a moverte de nuevo no pienso responder de mis actos.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien gruñó. Volví a salir de su cuerpo y me empujé con fuerza para volver a sentirme rodeado de su calidez. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que mi nuevo ritmo me hacía acertar en su próstata con casi cada embiste.

—Alec. Oh, infiernos, Alec. —Los sonidos de lloriqueo comenzaron a mezclarse con salvajes gemidos, la extraña combinación amenazando con llevarme al orgasmo en ese instante. —No puedes-… No quiero-…Nunca-…

Otro fuerte gemido interrumpió sus balbuceos. Yo no era capaz de saber qué me excitaba más, si tenerle en la cama gimoteando por mí, si ver su pecaminoso cuerpo bajo el mío retorciéndose de placer, o las sensaciones que obtenía al penetrarle. Tampoco es que importase demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres? —Sonreí. —¿No quieres que siga?

Continué moviendo mis caderas rítmicamente, disfrutando de cómo él parecía ahogarse en sus gemidos cada vez que intentaba hablar. Sus salvajes ojos se abrieron repentinamente, clavándose en mí y haciéndome perder el aliento. Así, con esos preciosos ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta soltando excitantes sonidos, era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Saber que era yo quien lo mantenía en ese estado me hacía rebosar de orgullo, y por primera vez comprendí por qué él insistía tanto en que alguna vez lo dejase fotografiarme durante el acto.

—No puedes-…

* * *

"No puedes dejarme", "No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo", "Nunca vuelvas a alejarte de mí". Esas frases lo significaban todo para mí, y al mismo tiempo no significaban nada ante la inmensidad de sensaciones que mi ángel me estaba provocando. Alec no podía ser un demonio, era imposible. Un demonio no podría hacerme tocar el cielo

Alec seguía gruñendo por encima de mí, como un animal al que han privado demasiado tiempo de la libertad que tanto ansiaba. Llevé mi mano hacia adelante y me agarré de su cadera para ayudarle a empujarse contra mí con más fuerza, consiguiendo que su erección se enterrase hasta la empuñadura. Tuve que volver a morder mis labios para no gritar y poder ayudarme a controlar mis sensaciones.

Pero ese autocontrol que me afanaba por mantener desapareció del todo cuando una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarme. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar de forma agitada y supe que mis restricciones habían desaparecido. Mi agarre sobre su cadera se hizo más fuerte y Alec soltó un gritito cuando me miró a los ojos, alarmado por lo que vio allí aunque ya lo había visto en más de una ocasión, en otro lugar y momento.

Mi íncubo ha salido a la luz. Ahora soy yo quien tiene hambre.

..

Sentir mi interior lleno de su semen es una de esas cosas que suenan repugnantes cuando las pienso y que son jodidamente deliciosas cuando las siento. Y espero volver a sentirlo de nuevo dentro de poco. Delicioso.

—¿Sabes? Legalmente te he ganado.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, enfadado porque me sacase de mi estado de trance tras el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. No quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando tenga más práctica. Se me cae la baba solo de pensarlo.

—¿Eres mejor en el sexo que yo?

—Oh, no. No es eso. O por lo menos no de momento, porque lo seré. —Reí ante aquello, teniendo muy claro que tenía razón y que eso, literalmente, me hará el ser más satisfecho del mundo. —Jonathan y Camille. Yo me ocupé de ellos antes que tú.

Los cuerpos sin vida en la celda.

Igualmente no fui capaz de saber quién se supone que era Jonathan hasta que no recordé haber distinguido una mata de pelo casi albino entre el caos y la muerte que reinaron en aquella sala. El íncubo del _Pandemonium_.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¿Aquellas muertes fueron cosa tuya?

Alec se estremeció.

—No todas. Había dos nefilims muertos a los que ellos arrastraron hasta allí.

Me mantuve en silencio, pensando en todo lo sucedido mientras con mis dedos desenredaba pequeños mechones de su cabello. Alec se apretujó más contra mí y comenzó a acariciar mi piel. Creo que sabía qué pregunta venía a continuación.

—¿Cuál de ellos te mató? ¿Recuerdas algún nombre?

Internamente rogué para que no hubiese sido ninguno de los miembros del Consejo. Me gustaría que fuese quien fuese siguiese vivo; me gustaría torturarle durante días por algo que en este mundo ni tan siquiera llegó a hacer. Se merece cualquier sufrimiento que yo pueda ocasionarle.

—Se llamaba Jocelyn. —No pertenecía al Consejo. Cuando Alec se duerma iré de caza. De nuevo él pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque me pegó un manotazo en el pecho. —No creo que fuese una mala persona. Cuidó bien de mí, pero tenía órdenes.

—Eso no me importa.

—Quería proteger a su hija de la ira del Consejo.

Estuve a punto de rebatirle su estúpida afirmación antes de recordar unos rumores a los que nunca había prestado atención anteriormente.

Los Candidatos no suelen llegar más allá de los veinte a no ser que tengan ayuda externa de personas que ya saben a lo que se enfrentan, tal y como pasó con Tessa o como hubiese pasado con Alec si yo no hubiese estado tan débil y hubiese podido matar a Jonathan sin mayores consecuencias. No hace demasiados años un cazador de sombras se enamoró de una candidata e intentó formar una familia con ella antes de que todo se echase por tierra. Esa mujer tuvo dos hijos antes de ser convertida en súcubo. El mayor de ellos fue el candidato anterior a Alexander, pero parece que la pequeña pudo escapar de la locura de su familia ¿Será cazadora de sombras, pues? No… Ellos no aceptarían a una niña cuya madre es un demonio…

—La dejaré estar por el momento, pero no he olvidado esto, Alec.

Es imposible que jamás pueda olvidarlo.

* * *

El abrazo que Jace le dio a Alec pudo sorprender al resto, pero no a mí.

Estos días habían sido un auténtico infierno para nosotros. Solo podíamos fiarnos de la palabra de Jem para estar seguros de que Alec estaba bien y de que las cosas no habían ido tan mal como creímos al principio. Yo no pude hacer más que mantenerme escéptica, pues pese a mi furia inicial todavía seguía creyendo firmemente que mi hermano mayor no hubiese hecho ninguna tontería así sin tener todo pensado. Jace por su parte seguía intentando matar a Jem cada vez que lo veía aparecer por la puerta.

Jonathan Herondale no me había dejado sola en ningún momento.

Y tampoco Simon.

—El bicho raro con cosplay de Gamora no para de mirarte. —Refunfuñó éste a mi lado.

A veces los hombres son unos paranoicos. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con los negros ojos del amigo brujo de Magnus, que más que mirarme a mí parecía estar concentrado en un punto al azar para intentar no cerrar los ojos y lograr mantenerse despierto.

—Es atractivo. —Dije fingiendo desinterés, solo por molestarle y divertirme con sus inocentes reacciones. —Y esa cosa de ser verde lo hace interesante.

Simon gruñó. Se apretujó más contra mí en el sillón e intentó comenzar una batalla de miradas con el peliblanco de cuernos en la cabeza.

Tal y como pensaba, Ragnor solo intentaba no quedarse dormido en pie. No lo consiguió. Su batacazo contra el suelo pareció devolverle a Simon su buen humor.

* * *

—Te he visto antes hablando con mi hermana. ¿Te ha pedido perdón por lo que te hizo el otro día? —Alec me miraba con preocupación en el rostro, ¿quizá temiendo una mala relación entre su pareja y sus familiares? Ni que el rubito y yo nos hubiésemos llevado bien antes.

—En realidad no; me ha pegado otra bofetada y me ha dicho que me la debía por no haber aparecido contigo antes para que supiesen que estabas bien. Ninguno de tus cabezotas hermanos parece comprender que tú no podías salir de la cama.

Ni yo tampoco, dicho sea de paso. Después de meses sin alimentarme mi cuerpo tenía que recuperar las comidas perdidas, y tener al ser más sexy del planeta rogando por tener sexo conmigo no ayudaba demasiado. Acabé haciendo que Alec estuviese más necesitado de lo que debería haber estado. Tengo que intentar controlar eso de que mi hambre se mezcle con la suya si no quiero que se vuelva loco.

—¿Le has dicho eso? ¿Que no podía levantarme de la cama? —Frunció el ceño.

—Le he dicho que estabas enfermo. Por los cambios y demás.

—¿Se lo ha creído?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Alec soltó una risita que no pude distinguir demasiado bien si era de nerviosismo o diversión. Seguramente de ambas cosas a la vez.

Los gritos de Jace y William llegaron hasta aquí, a los que se sumaron los de un recién conocido, un tal Gabriel, primo de Alexander y novio de Cecily, la otra chica presente en mi Invocación. Ahora que el grupo crece agradezco a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que Alec y yo tengamos nuestra propia casa muy lejos de aquí. Ambos podremos movernos hasta Nueva York cuando deseemos, pero no tendremos visitas sorpresas ni interrupciones cada dos por tres ¿Podría el mundo ser más perfecto?

Últimamente estoy tan feliz que no puedo parar de sonreír. Ragnor asegura que doy grima.

Alexander acercó su boca a mi oído, llevando una mano a mi cintura. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a su toque, como siempre.

—¿Una última vez en este piso, por los buenos tiempos?

Prefiero pensar que los buenos tiempos todavía están por llegar. Y también quiero creer que esta no será la última vez que lo hagamos en esta casa; tenemos muchísimos años por delante para disfrutar de todos los lugares que se nos pasen por la cabeza.

—Con tal de que no grites más que esos tres todo irá bien. —Le contesté, intentando hacerle poner nervioso.

La jugada se volvió en mi contra. Alexander mordió juguetonamente mi lóbulo antes de separarse. Su sonrisa ladeada hizo que por un segundo se me parase el corazón. Otra parte de mi anatomía, sin embargo, lo que hizo es despertar.

—¿Y quién dice que vaya a ser yo el que grite? —Se burló mientras tiraba de mí en dirección a su antiguo dormitorio.

Santo infierno. Me ha tocado la lotería

..

..

Las imágenes de este día se superponen unas con otras mientras me escabullo entre el gentío como hice antaño y me dirijo a las escaleras que conducen al ático.

La fiesta en casa de Malcolm Fade fue donde acabó todo. O donde empezó. A partir de mañana cada recuerdo de cada día será nuevo. Nunca más me despertaré por la mañana con la sensación de tener que repetir un mismo día con diferentes acciones que me llevarán a unos resultados similares pero no idénticos. Nunca más mi mente vagará durante la noche hacia mis recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante el día y se pondrá a comprar qué día fue mejor ("¿el 21 de abril fue mejor la primera vez? ¿O tal vez la segunda? Al menos la primera vez Alec no se enfadó porque no renové la arena del gato").

La puerta se abre a mis espaldas y durante un fragmento de segundo espero escuchar los gráciles pasos de Catarina, que vendrá a verme porque está preocupada de que haga cualquier locura. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, extendiendo la mano hacia el cielo como si tratase de alcanzarlo. La última vez que estuve aquí miraba al cielo con ansias porque de algún modo creía que Alec estaría allí, en alguna parte. Ahora me dan ganas de enseñarle el dedo corazón con chulería porque he conseguido arrebatarle a uno de sus ángeles.

Sus brazos me rodean desde atrás, haciéndome soltar un suspiro agradecido cuando me recuesto contra su pecho.

—¿En qué piensas? —Me pregunta.

Su aliento huele a vayas y a alcohol. Seguramente Jace haya intentado divertirse una vez más probando a emborracharle. La última vez se acabó contentando cuando mi preciosidad ingirió cerca de diez litros de vodka y seguía tan tranquilo.

—En ti.

Su abrazo se hace más apretado.

—Feliz aniversario. —Dice contra mi pelo. —Te amo.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Supuestamente hoy harían seis meses desde que nos conocimos, sin embargo nosotros nos hemos conocido en dos ocasiones y hemos pasado dos veces esos primeros seis meses. Para mí era algo obvio, pero no esperaba que él se percatase o le diese importancia.

—Desde aquellos 31 de octubre siempre pensé que eras mío; una especie de regalo divino que había llegado a mi vida para aliviar todo el mal que me había ido corrompiendo. —Digo. Alec entrelaza sus dedos con mi mano derecha, que todavía mantengo en alto. A la luz de la luna nuestros tonos de piel se difuminan hasta convertirse ambos en una sombra plateada, haciéndonos ver como lo que siempre hemos sido: iguales. —Ahora sé lo equivocado que estaba, lo idiota que fui. Tú nunca fuiste mío, Alec. Desde el mismo momento en el que vi tus ojos azules yo he sido tuyo.

* * *

**Mi cabeza siempre comienza a hacer las casas por el tejado.  
Solo he escrito dos fics, pero ambos están basados totalmente en lo que sucede en el epílogo, que es lo primero que mi mente imagina. Puede parecer un final enrevesado (y realmente lo es, para qué mentirme a mí misma), pero el fic se basó en esta alocada idea desde un principio y por mucho que ahora lo lea y piense "qué lío, por Dios, no se va a enterar de nada ni la cotilla de mi vecina" simplemente no podía cambiarlo.  
Echadle las culpas a mi infinito amor al orden y la organización y a mi sentimentalismo barato.**

**La idea surgió mientras leía "Ciudad de fuego celestial", cuando me tomé un descanso de la lectura y los personajes justo habían llegado a "la segunda Ciudad de Cristal" en su misión de rescate.  
Siempre me ha gustado eso de los mundos paralelos, y las diferentes explicaciones que se les atribuye dependiendo del libro/película/serie… Me parecen muy curiosos, al igual que los viajes al pasado (¿Si alguien viajase al pasado podría cambiarlo, o supuestamente estaría haciendo algo que ya había ocurrido? ¿Sería incluso posible materializarse físicamente de forma material siendo nosotros mismos?)  
Ñé, siento fascinación sobre el tema, y mi mente quiso añadir su propio granito de arena.  
El extraño (según Magnus) poder sobre las dimensiones que tiene Ragnor Fell ya fue la única pieza que me faltaba por encajar cuando me puse a planear el resto de la historia. Aish, amo a esa cosita verde.  
Tendría que dedicarle el fic a él...  
¿Alguien conoce fics con Ragnor de prota? Me interesan mucho :D**

**En fin xD  
Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí. Simplemente que se me brinde la oportunidad de compartir cosas que de otro modo se quedarían para siempre vagando por mi mente me hace enormemente feliz.  
Simplemente gracias, gracias, gracias.  
Hasta siempreeeeee n.n**

**PD:**  
**Dato curioso: En mi desbaratado cerebro, cuando toda esta idea vino a mi mente, tenía ideadas 3 versiones distintas, no solo "A" y "B". Dado que tenía pensado actualizar semanalmente me pareció que sería excesivo añadir la tercera, ya que no estaba interconectada con las otras dos y era innecesaria para el desarrollo del fic. Igualmente, mientras escribía este capi, me ha entrado el gusanillo y me arrepiento de no haber escrito nada sobre "C"… Ahora tengo doble depresión post-parto... Ay...**


End file.
